Ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est arrachée de son monde
by Louna
Summary: CHAPITRE 27 ARRIVÉ!FIC FINIE!Qu'arrivetil lorsquon est arraché de son monde et quon arrive ds un monde quon ne connait pas?Et quarrivetil lorsquon est trop faible pour se défendre?c ce qui arrive a Louna.pas bonne en résumé dslvenez la lire si vous voulez
1. Qu'est ce qui arrive?

D.A : Les persos sont à J.K Rowling et ma fic m'appartient!

N.A : Alors me revoici avec une nouvelle fic !^_________________^MPZT et Amalia disent que je serais pas capable de ne pas faire cette fic là sérieusement, sans mettre de joke…Parce que je leur ait dit qu'elle était censer être sérieuse…on va bien voir !J'espère qu'il va y avoir plus de monde qui vont lire cette fic au moins…Donc...dans cette fic, il va y avoir des chapitres avec un narrateur Externe(ou Dieu), ça c'est quand je vais parler avec les 'il, Elle'(comme la plupart du monde font dans le fond…) Et dans d'autre chapitre, ça va être le narrateur Participant, ça c'est quand je parle au 'JE' donc dans le fond c'est quand le persos principale raconte ce qu'il lui arrive…Vous vous êtes pas trop perdus ? Sinon vous allez bien voir dans les chapitres qui vont venir. Je crois que cette fic va être moins longue que _Abandonnée, Orpheline et détestée_(ceux qui l'ont pas lu allez y !^^)Donc…Voici le commencement !^^Z'espère que vous allez apprécier^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 1: Qu'est-ce qui arrive ?_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je marche, encore, tout seule. En fait, je reviens de l'école…Qui a commencer aujourd'hui, le 29 août. Plutôt que d'habitude, à comparer aux autres année. Ça fait 2 ans que je fais ce même trajet pour aller et revenir de l'école. Sauf quand je prend le bus…ce qui est rare car je n'aie pas d'argent, je n'en ait rarement, et mon père en a, mais il le flambe tout en cocaïne et en alcool…Mon père, celui que je suis forcer d'appeler comme ça depuis ma naissance, est un drogué et un alcoolique. Résultat, il me cri toujours dessus. Mais bon, marcher, ce n'est pas ce que je déteste le plus, ça me permet de penser et d'oublier ma journée d'enfer que je vis à tous les jours de ma vie à l'école. Les autres n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de m'écœurer, ce qui leur semble être un bon passe temps, car je ne réplique jamais…Pourquoi? Simplement parce que je n'en aie pas le courage…En fait, je suis dans les catégories des personnes faibles…ceux qui ne réplique jamais, ceux qui ne se dresse devant personne…Ceux qui sont sensible avec un rien…Ce que je déteste être comme ça! Surtout quand mon père me cri dessus, j'ose pas répliquer, je bloque, je suis pas capable de lui dire ce que je pense, et de toute façon, il me frapperait sûrement, alors quand il me gueule dessus, je laisse passer l'orage. Mais depuis que mon grand frère est partit, c'est à chaque jour. Avant quand il était là, mon père ne me criait pas dessus beaucoup de fois, ou sinon mon frère lui disait de ce la fermer et de me laisser tranquille. Mais depuis que mon frère est partit, c'est à chaque jours, des fois plus qu'une fois, dépend de comment il est drogué ou soûl.  comme si j'en avait besoin, alors que pleins de monde qui se donne la peine de me mettre le moral à zéro, je trouve nul part où personne ne me crie dessus, sauf peut-être les profs…En plus de ne jamais répliquer, j'ai l'horreur d'être une des première de classe…Quand mon frère était là, il s'occupait de me rendre heureuse, mais là il est partit.

Sean, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…Presque un an…Il est avec sa blonde en appartement, à 2 heures de route d'ici. Il ne peut pas venir me voir et de toute façon, je le comprend…Il a une job et une blonde. Pourquoi il viendrait, surtout aujourd'hui, le jour de mon anniversaire ? Même mon père ne s'en rappellera pas, il ne m'a jamais vraiment donner de cadeau, c'est plus mon frère, Sean. Donc, aujourd'hui j'ai 13 ans. Sean est partit l'année dernière, dans le mois de septembre. Ça fait depuis l'année dernière que j'habite toute seule avec mon père que je déteste. Je continue de marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

-Alors la p'tite, on marche encore toute seule?

Au non pas encore, j'en aie assez auourd'hui, ils ne sont pas capable de me ficher la paix? Ils n'en ont pas eu assez de m'écoeurer et il faut qu'ils viennent à 1 hure de l'école pour venir continuer, pas capable d'attendre au lendemain.

-Hey la p'tite j'te parle! Dit-il en tirant sur mon sac pour me faire arrêter. Comme si je l'avais pas encore entendue, je suis doté d'oreilles sensibles en plus. 

-Fiche-moi la paix! Lui dis-je d'un ton faible mais écoeuré

-Hey c'est comme ça qu'on répond à son grand frère préféré? 

Je m'arrête et me retourne, et en le voyant je souris et je lui saute au cou en disant

-Sean! T'es venus!

-Hey tu m'étrangle! Me dit-il, alors que je sers le plus fort que je peux. Bon je suis petite et lui est grand, donc il est presque plié en 2, car je touche le sol du bout de mes pied

-M'en fou, comme si t'aurais mal!

-C'est ce que tu croies! Il m'entoure de ses bras et me soulève, en me broyant les côtes.

-Tu vas me casser les côtes! Lui dis-je en ne desserrant pas mon étreinte.

-Oh pauvre tite. Il déserre un peu son étreinte mais ne me lâche pas. Alors je t'aie manqué ma p'tite lune préféré?

-Je ne m'appelle pas lune!

-Je le sais, c'est moi qui t'es donné ton nom.

À oui, je ne vous l'aie pas préciser, Quand je suis venue au monde, dès la première seconde où il m'a aperçu, il avait à ce moment 10 ans, il est tombé 'en amour' avec sa petite sœur et c,est lui qui m'a choisi mon nom. Louna. Mais il m'appelle lune, si on ôterait le 'o' ça ferait Luna, donc lune, en espagnol.

Je reste dans ses bras, sans rien dire, trop contente de le revoir.

-Je t'aie vraiment manqué hein, ma p'tite pitchounette? Ce surnom là, je l'aime et il le sait. J'ai pas pu venir plus tôt désolé.

-Pas grave…

Il me repose à terre et me dit

-Tu viens, je t'emmène prendre quelque chose à manger.

-J'ai pas faim. Bon d'accord, je lui mens, mais bon.

-Tu vas me faire croire ça?  T'es plus maigre que l'année passée, aller je t'y oblige!

Bon il a remarquer. Quand on a un père qui prend tout l'argent pour se droguer ou s'acheter des paquets de bière, on a pas souvent à manger. Je le suis donc, où il m'amène manger une pointe de pizza, que j'engloutis en 5 minutes.

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas faim, t'as mangé drôlement vite!

-Pour combien de temps tu restes ici?

-Je repars demain matin…

-Oh…

-Je sais, je reste pas longtemps, mais je vais revenir te voir, je vais essayer.

Je reste là, sans rien dire et il me dit

-Tu ne me croies pas hein?

-Tu m'as dit l'année passé la même phrase que tu viens de me dire…

-Tu le sais que j'ai pas pu…

-Je sais, tu me l'as dit au téléphone. Lui dis-je en le regardant de mes yeux bleu marin-gris

-Ouais bon…Tu viens? Faudrait rentrer. Il se lève et je le suis.

Je marche le plus lentement possible, je ne veux pas retourner à l'appartement minable où j'habite. Mais comme le temps ne s'arrête pas, on y est en 15 minutes. Quand je rentre, mon père se lève, me prend par les épaules et me secoue en me disant d'une haleine qui sent l'alcool

-OÙ TU ÉTAIS PASSÉ SALE PETITE TRAINEUSE!?

-Avec Sean…

-Hey laisse-la! Elle était avec moi!

Mon père regarde Sean qui vient d'entrer, me pousse par terre et dit à mon frère, avec un sourire niaiseux sur le visage

-Sean! Que c'est bon de te revoir, mais dis-moi pourquoi tu es ici? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour voir ta sale petite sœur?

En fait, mon père ne m'a jamais réellement aimer, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je suis habituée à ce que tout le monde me déteste, à l'école ou partout que j'aille, il n'y a que mon frère qui tient véritablement à moi. Sans lui, je ne sais pas se que je ferais. Je reste par terre, en allant en arrière du divan à moitié rongé par les mites, regardant mon frère et mon père.

-Oui c'est pour elle que je suis revenue, sûrement pas pour voir ta sale gueule!

D'accord, correction, il ne NOUS a jamais aimé, mon frère et moi. Sauf que Sean a assez de cran pour lui tenir tête, ce n'est pas comme moi, qui tremble dans mon coin quand il est ivre ou drogué et quand il me crie dessus. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ta sœur à comparer à moi? Pour que tu viennes ici pour la voir mais pas moi!

-Elle est tout le contraire de toi, espèce de sale ordure de bon à rien qui n'est même pas foutu de bien s'occuper d'elle! Tu ferais bien de la laisser tranquille et d'arrêter de la brutaliser comme tu viens de le faire, sinon c'est moi qui te règle ton compte!

Wow, Sean a vraiment l'air fâché, lui qui d'habitude ne se fâche presque jamais. Ils se toisent du regard et mon père sort de l'appartement, en claquant la porte. Sean fixe la porte pendant quelques secondes et se dirige vers moi. Pas difficile à me trouver, même quand j'était petite, j'allais en arrière du divan jusqu'à temps que Sean vienne me chercher. Il s'accroupit et me dit

-Aller sors de là, pitchounette. Il est partit et ne reviendra pas avant quelques heure, complètement ivre.

Dans le passé, c'est Sean qui m'a presque entièrement élevée, mon abrutit de père ne faisait presque rien. Même mon premier mot a été 'Sean'. Il me connaît par cœur, il sait toujours quoi dire pour me rassurer, sauf que je ne sors pas de ma 'cachette', je reste là, mes bras enroulés autour de mes genoux.

-C'est toujours comme ça, pas vrai? Me demande t-il

Je fais oui de la tête. L'année dernière, quand il est partie, il a essayé de prendre ma garde, mais mon père s'est opposé et les travailleurs social ont interdit à mon frère de prendre ma garde. J'ignore pourquoi mon père voulait toujours que je reste avec lui, il m'a toujours détesté et les travailleurs social ont fait comme si de rien n'était en voyant l'appartement, dans un sous-sol humide et petit, et même quand ils ont su que mon père était sur le bien-être social, car il est au chômage et ne fais rien pour se trouver une autre job, ils n'ont rien fait. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'en veut sur cette planète, j'ai l'impression que je n'aie pas ma place dans ce monde.

-Aller viens, tu ne risques rien, il est partit. Aller sors de là, ma p'tite pitchounette,

Je fini par sortir et je vais dans ma chambre, plutôt dans notre chambre avant, et je m'assis sur le lit, en ramenant mes jambes contre moi et en laissant tomber mes cheveux noir devant mon visage.

-Aller, fais pas cette tête! Je suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour te voir comme ça. Me dit-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux et en la replaçant derrière mon oreille. Alors...Comment a été ta journée?

-Comme toujours. Affreuse. Me suis fait écœurer à l'école, qui a commencé en avance, je suis revenue ici et il m'a encore gueuler dessus. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à tout le monde pour qu'il me déteste? Je voudrais tellement changé de monde!

-Hey dis pas ça, pitchounette. T'as rien fait au monde. Le monde sont juste jaloux de toi.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça.

-C'est vrai! Les gars sont jaloux de toi parce que tu es meilleur qu'eux. Les filles parce que tu es la plus belle, et ça les met en colère, donc ils s'acharnent tous sur toi pour te mettre le moral à zéro. Et en étant comme tu es, ils sont content parce que leur tactique marche et qu'ils réussissent à te mettre le moral à zéro. T'es pas d'accord avec moi? Ferme leur leurs gueules une bonne fois pour toute ou fou leur une raclée!

Je ris. D'accord, c'était vrai qu'il y a des personnes de jaloux, et des filles aussi jalouses de moi parce que, comme mon frère vient de le dire, d'après lui, je suis une des plus belle fille. Sauf que moi, j'y croit pas. Je ne voie pas qu'est-ce que j'ai de si extraordinaire avec mes cheveux d'un noir d'encre et mes yeux bleu marin avec une légère teinte de gris. Mais, je ne ressemble pas du tout à mon frère, ni à mon père. Les 2 ont les cheveux brun foncé avec des yeux noisette. Je dois plus ressembler à ma mère. Mon frère a l'esprit compétitif et est un gars qui ne se laisse pas marcher dessus et qui frappe ceux qui l'embête trop. Tout le contraire de moi, qui ne frapperais jamais quelqu'un et qui se laisse marcher dessus.

-Moi donner une raclée à quelqu'un? Tu sais que je serais pas capable, je suis trop faible! Lui dis-je amèrement

-Pas avec moi!

Je ris de nouveau. Quand je me bat avec lui, pour jouer, je le frappe fort et parfois je réussi à lui faire mal sans qu'il ait à faire semblant d'avoir mal, mais c'est rare.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi! Me dit-il soudainement. Reste là et ne bouge pas!

Et il sort. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire. Quand il revient, quelque minutes plus tard, il porte 3 paquets emballées.

-Joyeuse anniversaire p'tite Lune!

-T'as pas oublier!

-Bien sûr que non! Moi oublier quelque chose sur toi? Tu me prends pour qui ?…Aller déballe ça! Me dit-il en me lançant un premier paquet. Je l'ouvre et il contient un gros toutou, un chien noir tout doux.

-Il est tout mignon! M'exclamai-je en le prenant

-Je savais que tu l'aimerais. Aller ouvres les 2 autres! 

Le second contient une paire de souliers bleu marin et rouge avec une montre . Ça tombe bien, mes anciens étaient troués. Le troisième contient un nouveau sac d'école, bleu marin également, un coton ouaté noir avec un capuchon, des chandails à manches longues, des jeans larges, mais pas trop, un 'pyjama' (des pantalon de coton noir avec un chandail à manches courtes) et une enveloppe qui contient des billets de banque

-T'es fou! 500Livres! Tu sais, c'est trop! Reprend-le !

-Non, vraiment pas, garde le! Et cache-le bien aussi! Je veux pas qu'il te le prenne. Et de toute façon, je crois que tu en auras besoin. Ne le gaspille pas trop, garde-le, sers-toi s'en pour t'acheter à manger et d'autres vêtements et de tout ce que tu auras besoin durant l'année, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Je t'en enverrai d'autre dans quelques mois. Si tu as un problème, appelle-moi. Promis?

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il ne niaise pas, il est vraiment sérieux. Je lui entoure le cou de mes bras et lui dit

-D'accord promis. Merci pour tout.

Il me serre contre lui et je reste là pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise

-Aller faudrait que tu dormes là. T'as de l'école demain…Vous avez bien commencé de bonne heure cette année! D'habitude, vous commencez le 1 septembre

-Je sais. Lui dis-je en mettant mon nouveau pyjama, pendant qu'il regarde le mur. Je déteste l'école!

-Hey dis pas ça! Bonne comme tu es, tu pourrais devenir scientifique! Me dit-il en se retournant, pendant que je me glisse en dessous de mes couvertes en me plaçant en petite boule. 

-Très drôle!

-Aller bonne nuit Louna. Dit-il en se levant pour sortir

-Hey…Tu restes avec moi? 

-D'accord, si tu veux. 

Je lui sourit et il s'étend à côté de moi.

-Tu sais, j'suis vraiment contente que tu soies venu. Lui dis-je, après un moment de silence, en regardant le plafond.

-Moi aussi, p'tite sœur préféré. 

Il se tourne sur le dos, met ses main derrières sa tête et pousse un gros soupir.

-Dis, pourquoi p'pa nous déteste tant que ça? Qu'est-ce que je lui ait fait?

-J'en sais rien, mais arrête de te poser ces questions là, tu te fais du mal pour rien Lou'. Il n'a jamais aimer les enfants, tu le sais. Me répondit-il, mais dans sa voix, il y a comme s'il me cacherait quelque chose.

-C'est quoi que tu as?

-Rien pourquoi?

-T'es bizarre…

-J'ai rien…Simplement fatigué…Aller dors…

-Bonne nuit p'tit frère adoré. Lui dis-je avec un sourire

-Bonne nuit grande sœur préférée. Me répondit-il en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, je m'endormi, et je n'entendit pas mon père revenir, pour une fois. Quand Sean était là, c'est ces moments là où je me sens le plus en sécurité. Le lendemain, il m'apporta à l'école avant de repartir chez lui, mais il me promit cette fois de revenir me voir bientôt. La journée se déroula comme à l'habitude, en me faisant écœurée et quand je revint, mon père n'était pas là, une chance. Plus tard, dans la soirée, il n'était toujours pas revenu, je ne m'en plaignit pas, mais je sortit prendre l'air. Je marchais depuis au moins une quinzaine de minutes, lorsque je fonça dans quelqu'un, que je n'avais pas vu arriver, et il me semble qu'il était apparu comme ça, sans débarquer de nulle part.

-Pas capable de voir où tu vas? Me dit le gars dans lequel j'ai rentré dedans

-Désolé. Lui dis-je vaguement, sans relever la tête, et je voulu continuer mon chemin mais il me retint

-C'est toi, Louna Vinsky?

Je relève la tête, surprise qu'il me connaisse, alors que moi, je ne le reconnaît pas, il me semble de l'avoir jamais vu. Il est quand même grand, les cheveux noir, on dirait qu'il ne se les ait jamais lavé et un teint pâle. On dirait qu'il est en pyjama, il porte une robe noir.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-C'est toi oui ou non?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Louna Vinski?

-D'accord c'est toi.

-Comment tu sais?

-T'as prononcé ton dernier nom d'une autre manière. Bon aller suis-moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'amène!

-Non! Et d'abord, où tu veux m'amener?

-Arrête de poser des questions et suis-moi! On va chez toi chercher tes affaires, après je t'amène.

-Mon père ne voudra pas que tu m'amènes…

-Ton père se fiche de toi. Il te déteste! Comme tout le reste du monde de ton école et de ta ville.

-……Comment tu sais ça? Et d'abord, t'es qui?

-Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi moi pour faire cette affaire-là? Pourquoi moi pour lui dire?

-De quoi tu parles?

-T'es une sorcière, et moi un sorcier, je t'amène dans une école où tu vas apprendre des tas de choses sur la sorcellerie, d'accord? Me dit-il comme si j'avais 5 ans

-J'ai pas 5 ans tu sais, et les sorciers, ça n'existe pas! Prouve-le!

Il sortit une baguette et dit

-Ça te va ça?

-Et puis quoi encore, des géants vont venir? Lui dis-je, en faisant demi-tour, mais je ne pût faire un pas que je fonça dans une autre personne, lorsque je leva la tête, j'eus un cris de surprise et d'effroi en voyant un gars qui avait presque le quadruple de grandeur que moi

-Hagrid, y'étais temps! Je me demandais si t'allais arriver.

-Je sais, désolé, j'ai eu un peu de retard

-Mais c'est quoi ça?

-C'est elle, alors, Severus?

-Ouais, malheureusement.

-Mais t'es quoi toi?

-Je m'appelle Hagrid, et je suis le garde de chasse de Poudlard

-C'est quoi ça?

-C'est l'école où il faut qu'on t'amène.

Je recule de quelques pas et dis

-Putain mais c'est quoi ce délire? Écoutez…J'ignore c'est QUOI que VOUS êtes, mais prenez ce que vous voulez et fichez-moi la paix, j'ai rien à voir avec ça.

-Mais tu n'as pas encore compris que ce qu'on est venu chercher, c'est toi, Vinski. Ah ce que je déteste venir chercher les personnes, Hagrid occupe-toi d'elle, moi je m'en vais!

-Aller suis-moi

-Non. Non je te suivrai pas. Allez-vous s'en je vous aie rien demander, laissez-moi tranquille. Dis-je d'une voix que je m'efforçais de ne pas faire trembler, sans résultat. Pourquoi il fallait que je sois si peureuse? Et en plus, mes mains tremblent

-Ça suffit! Dit l'autre en se retournant. Maintenant, on va chez toi chercher tes affaires et ensuite on s'en va et je veux pu t'entendre!

Je me rendit jusqu'à chez moi sans rien dire, toujours en tremblant. Pourquoi ils savaient qui j'étais? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Pourquoi il faut que le géant me suive? Mais je fut interrompu, car quand je rentrai dans le petit appartement, mon père était là et il me cria après, en me frappant au visage

-OÙ TU ÉTAIS ENCORE PASSÉE SALE PETITE TRAÎNEUSE? TU ES CENSER ÊTRE LÀ QUAND J'ARRIVE!

Il me frappe encore au visage de toutes ses forces et me pousse sur le sol. Je lui répond d'une voix faible et tremblante

-C'est pas ma faute, je suis juste sortie prendre l'air et y'a eu 2 gars que je ne connais pas qui sont venus…

-C'EST ÇA ENCORE! DIS-MOI N'IMPORTE QUOI! Il leva à nouveau la main pour me frapper à nouveau, je ferme les yeux pour attendre le choc, mais il ne vint pas et j'attendis

-Assez. Laisses-la tranquille maintenant. Elle ne ment pas. 

J'ouvre les yeux et je voie le gars, le plus petit, qui tiens le bras de mon père et le fixe dans les yeux, mon père le fixe lui aussi, de ses yeux rouges, à cause de la cocaïne, et dit

-POUR QUI TU TE PREND? ET QUE FAIS-TU ICI ?

-ILS veulent la voir. 

Il ne répondit que ça, et mon père eut l'air de comprendre, tandis que je ne comprenais rien. Je ne m'arrêta pas à ce problème et marcha à quatre pattes, jusque derrière le divan et je ramena mes genoux contre moi, en les entourant de mes bras.

-Je ne LA laisserait pas partir! 

-Je voie pas pourquoi tu la voudrais encore ici, tu la détestes depuis le premier jour…On est ici pour la ramener.

-ON? 

À ce moment, le géant entra dans l'appartement, plié en deux, à cause du plafond trop bas et dit

-Il n'est pas question qu'on reparte sans elle, sale petit moldu! Dégage et laisse-la partir!

Mon père eut l'air, pendant un instant, apeuré par le géant, puis leur lança un regard meurtrier et dit

-Très bien dans ce cas, prenez-la, j'en aie rien à foutre! Tuez-la si vous voulez, ça m'est égal! Bon débarras, une autre de moins. Et il sortit de l'appartement, en faisant claquer la porte, comme à son habitude.

-Aller sors de ta cachette, Vinski! J'ai pas de temps à perdre! Vas chercher tes affaires! Dit'il d'une voix qui ne veut aucune réplique.

Je sortis de ma cachette, partit en courant dans ma chambre, en attrapant le téléphone au passage sans-fil et je composa le numéro de mon frère. Je m'aperçu que la compagnie de téléphone avait coupé la ligne, et le plus petit des 2 gars, celui qui devait s'appeler Severus, entra et prit le téléphone de mes mains, le lança par terre et me dit

-Ça sert à rien, ton frère ne pourra rien pour toi. Maintenant prend tes affaires et dépêches-toi! Et il sortit de ma chambre.

Je pris le sac que mon frère m'avait donné, tout le linge qu'il m'avait aussi donné, le gros toutou chien noir. Je mis tout ça dans mon sac et sortit de ma chambre, ne voulant pas penser à se qui allait se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de me faire? Pourquoi il connaissait l'identité de mon frère? Qui c'était le 'ILS'? Si c'était les directeurs de l'école' pourquoi ils voulaient vraiment m'avoir? Voulaient-ils vraiment m'amener dans cette école ou ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour me faire venir avec eux et me tuer. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Que va-t-il se passer? Je pensais à m'enfuir, partir en courant, mais, de toute façon je tremblait trop et n'en avait pas le courage. De toute façon, si Severus était réellement un sorcier, ainsi que le géant, il ne mettraient pas trop de temps pour me rattraper. Je les suivis dehors, la tête basse, toujours en tremblant.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ça?  Est-ce que je devrais continuer? Ou c'est tellement poche que je devrais ôter ce chapitre et l'envoyer dans les oubliettes? Répondez-moi par un review ! Please! J'ai besoin de savoir! SVVVVVVVPPPPP! Plus il y aura de review, plus ça va m'encourager et plus vite viendra le prochain chapitre!

Ceux qui ont trouver que le language des prof n'étaient pas très…correct...Ben dîtes-vous que c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas à l'école !:P Donc il parle comme ils veulent !^-^

Alors, svp…REVIEWVER! J'ai réellement besoin de savoir si je dois continuer cette fic!(là je me répète…je crois…)

Alors c'est ça

Byebye

~Louna~


	2. Séparation

D.A : Tout est à J.K Rowling

N.A : alors voici le chapitre 2!!^^Le chapitre va être écrit avec un narrateur Dieu (ou Externe pour ceux qui préfère)ça veut dire qu'il va être écrit au 'Il et Elle'. Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin!^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 De toute façon, si Severus était réellement un sorcier, ainsi que le géant, il ne mettraient pas trop de temps pour me rattraper. Je les suivis dehors, la tête basse, toujours en tremblant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 2: Séparation_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***_Pendant ce temps,(donc si vous suivez bien….C'est quand Louna revient de l'école à peu près)chez son frère._***

-Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? J'aurais pas dû la laisser toute seule! Dit Sean à Maria, sa petite amie

-Sean, elle doit aussi apprendre à vivre sans toi! Elle va se débrouiller!

-Pas avec lui! Tu ne l'as vu toi! Il n'est même pas foutu de s'occuper d'elle, encore moins de la nourrir! Dit-il en se prenant la tête avec ses 2 mains. Quand j'étais là au moins, il ne la touchait presque pas, mais là, j'ai l'impression qu'il la frappe à tous les jours, je l'ai vu juste à la regarder.

-Sean calme-toi, elle doit apprendre à se défendre aussi, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Elle ne se défend jamais, tu comprends pas? Elle ne réplique jamais, ne fais jamais rien pour se défendre…En plus, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire, _ils_ veulent la voir, je le sais, qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver?

-Sean, arrête! Tu parles comme si elle s'en va pour toujours et comme si elle s'en va à des millier de kilomètres de toi…

-C'est ça aussi le problème…J'en peux plus, je vais la voir!

-Mais Sean, tu viens juste de la voir…

-Oui et? Toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas de petite sœur, et ta grande-sœur ne t'aime pas comme j'aime Louna! On se revoit plus tard! 

Et il sortit, laissant Maria seule.

***_Plus tard_***

Louna suivait les 2 gars, la tête basse, se demandant toujours ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle tremblait encore, normal, le géant était toujours là. Ils marchaient dans la nuit depuis au moins 2 heures, lorsque Snape s'arrêta et dit

-Continue Hagrid, amène-la.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Lui demanda Hagrid

Mais Snape ne répondit pas, il commença à marcher dans la direction d'où ils venaient.

-Bon aller, viens. Dit Hagrid à Louna, qui tremblait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait vraiment pas confiance en Hagrid, faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être avec un géant.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir peur…Je ne te ferai rien. Je ne ais pas te manger. Lui dit-il après au moins ½ heure qu'ils marchaient, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa peur

Louna ne répondit pas, se contentant de marcher tête basse, le plus éloigner qu'elle pouvait de Hagrid.

***_Pendant ce temps_***

Snape avançait vers une personne qui venait de sens inverse. Quand il fût rendu face à face avec la personne, celle-ci demanda

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'elle? Où elle est?

-Elle est avec un autre qui l'amène, tu en peux rien faire pour elle, Sean…

-Je veux la voir! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la prendre simplement parce que d'autres personnes veulent la voir…

-_Ils_ veulent la voir…

-Je m'en fiche! Ce n'est pas simplement en claquant des doigts qu'ils ont le droit de la voir, surtout après ce qu'ils ont fait…

-Arrête, tu ne la reverras pas, ça sert à rien de dire tout ça, je m'en fiche, moi j'ai été envoyer ici juste pour venir la chercher, déjà que je ne voulait pas venir la chercher. T'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne lui arrivera rien, à ta chère petite sœur, si elle fait ce que les personnes vont lui demander, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit un gros problème…

-Si y'en a un qui lui fait du mal, vous pouvez être sûr que vous allez le regrettez! Siffla t-il, en serrant les poings.

Snape eut un rictus et dit

-Oh vraiment, j'aimerais bien voir ce que tu feras, tu ne sais même pas où elle s'en va.

Sean ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder autour de lui et dit finalement

-Il étais là quand elle est arrivé?

-Il…?

-Mon père. Dit Sean avec dégoût

-Oh oui, il était là. Si tu veux savoir, il la même frappée, plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs, elle devrait en avoir les marques d'ici demain. Répondit Snape simplement, comme si c'était évident

-Le salop! Et il partit en courant vers l'immeuble où restait son père. Snape le regarda partir, puis Transplana.

***_Plus tard, au château_***

Hagrid entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore, plus tard dans la nuit.

-Alors, Hagrid, tout c'est bien passé? Lui demanda Dumbledore

-Oui, enfin je crois…

-Où est-elle?

-Je l'ai laissée dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur

-Parfait, au fait ou est Severus?

-J'en sais rien professeur, il est partit comme ça en me disant de continuer. Mais au fait, pour demain et après-demain, je crois que vous feriez mieux de prendre quelqu'un d'autre…

-Pourquoi ça Hagrid?

-Parce qu'elle a peur de moi, elle n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Vraiment vous devriez prendre quelqu'un d'autre.

Des coups de firent entendre à la porte du bureau et Snape entra

-Je crois que je viens de trouver la personne, Hagrid. Severus, demain, vous ire avec elle pour chercher ses affaires.

-Pardon?

-Vous avez bien entendu. Hagrid ne veut pas y aller pour ne pas lui faire plus peur.

-Mais si moi aussi, je ne veux pas? 

-Allons allons, Severus, ce n'est que pour quelques heures…Pour la journée d'après, nous prendrons quelqu'un d'autre. Vous irez la chercher demain matin et vous me rencontrerez sur le chemin de traverse, pour 11 heures. 

-Bien professeur. Et il sortit, suivit de Hagrid.

***_Le lendemain_***

Louna dormait dans un coin de la chambre, les jambes ramenés vers elle, le front appuyé sur ses genoux, lorsqu'elle se fit réveiller brusquement par Snape

-Aller debout! J'ai pas juste ça à faire, à attendre que tu te réveilles, faut qu'on aille acheter tes affaires.

Louna leva la tête, le regarda pendant quelque instant, puis regarda l'heure. 10heures du matin. Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps qu'elle avait dormi, il lui semblait qu'elle venait de s'endormir, il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se rappeler où elle était et ce qui c'était passé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés. Elle avait des ecchymoses sous son œil gauche, là où son père l'avait frappée la veille. Elle remarqua aussi que le géant n'était plus là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censer faire? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voie endormie

-Je te l'ai déjà dit! Aller dépêche-toi! Répondit-il en sortant de la chambre. 

Elle s'étira longuement, puis se leva. Elle se changea, mis ses nouveaux jeans et son coton ouaté et alla retrouver Snape. Ils allèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Elle ne regardait presque pas où elle allait, se contentant de suivre Snape, la tête basse. Vers 11heures, ils allèrent rejoindre Dumbledore.

-C'est elle, Albus. Dit Snape à Dumbledore, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent

-Bien. Alors, je suis le directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie où tu vas aller. Normalement, tu étais sensé y entrer à 11 ans. Donc tu as 13 ans, c'est bien ça? Lui demanda Dumbledore

Louna ne fit qu'hocher la tête, en regardant ses souliers.

-Normalement, tu es en troisième, mais vu que tu n'as pas commencer à 11 ans, je te donne le choix. Tu peux être en troisième, avec les autres de ton âge, si tu croies être capable de te rattraper, ou je peux te placer en première, avec ceux de 11 ans. Tu décides dans quelle année tu veux être.

Louna ne dit rien pendant quelques instant, regardant toujours le sol, puis elle dit faiblement

-En troisième.

-Tu préfères connaître ta maison dans laquelle tu seras avec les autres de première année, ou avant que tout le monde n'arrive?

-Avant.

-Quand tu vas arriver à la gare, quelqu'un va venir te chercher pour que tu arrives avant les autres. Tu as d'autres questions?

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez quitter.

-Si j'en aie une. Di-elle soudainement, en relevant la tête

-Vas-y. lui dit gentiment Dumbledore

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer…Je veux dire, j'étais à une autre école, alors qu'est-ce qui va arriver?

-Ton père va s'arranger du problème. Tu as d'autres question?

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que je vais pouvoir voir mon frère? C'est quand que je vais pouvoir le voir? Demanda-t-elle, en fixant un point invisible à côté de Dumbledore

-Non malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas le revoir pendant un long moment. Je ne sais pas quand tu vas pouvoir le voir, je ne peux pas te répondre.

Elle baissa la tête, pour cacher ses larmes qui étaient venues dans ses yeux. L'idée de ne pas voir Sean lui déplaisait, encore plus celle d'aller dans une école où elle ne connaissait rien, rien à la sorcellerie, se retrouver dans un autre monde dont elle n'avais jusqu'alors pas connu l'existence. Elle avait été séparé de Sean pendant presque 1 an c'est vrai, mais elle savait où il habitait et lui avait parler plusieurs fois au téléphone, mais cette fois, c'était différent, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, ne savait pas où était située cette école, elle ne savait rien et elle n'aimait pas cette sensation d'ignorance. Si son père devait raconter quelque chose, il raconterait qu'elle était morte, elle en était sûre. Il raconterait une histoire où elle serait morte dans de terribles circonstance, tout ça juste pour toucher l'argent que lui donnerait l'assurance et celui que lui donnerait les personnes qui l'auraient pris en pitié devant son faux air triste. Le reste de la journée passa vite, elle n'avait fait que suivre Snape, la tête baissée, trop déprimée pour dire quelque chose. Elle retourna dans sa chambre vers  la fin de l'après-midi.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle laissa tomber tout son matériel scolaire sur son lit, vida son sac pour prendre le toutou que son frère lui avait donné, alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la chambre, et pleura en pensant à tout ce qui lui arrivait, à la pensée qu'elle ne reverrait pas Sean avant longtemps, ça c'était si elle le revoyait un jour. Elle serra le chien  contre elle, en sanglotant, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle s'endormit quelques heures plus tard, épuisée à force de pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se sentait toujours aussi triste, ses yeux étaient une fois de plus rouges. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle partit pour cette école. Elle regarda sa montre, 8h30, et releva la tête et s'aperçu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'assis sur le lit, juste à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Bonjour! Lui dit la personne joyeusement

-Allô…répondit-elle faiblement

-T'as pas à avoir peur, je suis juste ici pour t'amener à la gare. Au fait, je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main

-Louna Vinski. Répondit-elle, en lui serrant la main.

-Prépares-toi, je vais t'attendre en bas d'accord?

-D'accord…

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle resta assis encore quelques instants, elle s'aperçu qu'elle avait toujours le chien dans ses bras. Elle se leva, mis son uniforme, qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment, rangea ses affaires dans son sac, qui était plein. Lorsqu'elle descendit pour aller retrouver Remus, elle se fit heurter par un gars qui sortait de sa chambre, a peu près de son âge.

-Oh désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. Lui dit-il

Elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et descendit les marches.

-Parfait allons-y. Il faut qu'on aille à la gare de King's Cross

Ils sortirent du Chaudron Baveur, dans la section moldu et commencèrent à marcher. 

-Comment tu t'es fait ses marques? Lui demanda t-il après un moment

-Quelles marques?

-Ceux que tu as sur ton visage.

-Oh…heu…Je suis tombée…mentit-elle

-Je voie…

Elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas, elle n'avait jamais su mentir, mais il ne dit rien. Après une quinzaine de minutes, il s'arrêta.

-Tiens, va dans ce magasin et regarde voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose d'intéressant. Lui dit-il en la poussant gentiment à l'intérieur d'une confiserie. Elle entra, sans trop savoir pourquoi il voulait qu'elle aille dans ce magasin.

Remus marchait vers une personne qui c'était arrêtée, comme si elle était perdue.

-Je voie que vous avez reçu mon message.

-Oui, ça la causé une peur bleu à ma petite amie quand elle a vu le hibou. Au juste, pourquoi vous m'avez demander de venir?

-C'est moi qui est chargé d'amener Louna aujourd'hui à la gare, et je voulais qu'elle ait l'occasion de vous dire au revoir avant qu'elle ne parte, car je ne sais pas si vous allez pouvoir vous revoir. Répondit Remus

-D'accord, au fait où est-elle? Demanda Sean 

-Dans un magasin, elle devrait arriver bientôt.

-Juste avant qu'elle ne revienne, vous pourrez me rendre service?

-Bien sûr.

-Avant tout, je peux avoir confiance en vous?

-Ça dépend pourquoi.

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et lui dit

-J'ai écrit ça pour elle si jamais je mourrais avant de lui dire. Et de toute façon je préfère qu'elle le lise. Donc, je voudrais que vous la lui donner s'il m'arrivais quelque chose. Je veux que ça soit uniquement elle qui la lise, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ouverte par quelqu'un d'autre ni lu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance pour que vous la lui donniez sans la lire ni la donner à quelqu'un d'autre? Lui demanda t-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe

-Très bien, je vais la lui donner, il n'y aura qu'elle qui aura droit de la lire. Répondit-il en prenant l'enveloppe, qui était épaisse. Sean paraissait soulagé

-Je vous remercie, vraiment-ouch! 

Louna venait de lui rentrer dedans et lui avait entouré la taille de ses bras.

-Sean!  

-Salut ma p'tite pitchounette. Lui répondit-il en l'entourant de ses bras et en la serrant contre lui.

-Amène-moi! Je veux pas y aller, s'te plait! Prend-moi! Je veux pas être séparé de toi!

-Crois-moi, moi non plus je veux pas. Mais je peux pas te prendre, tu le sais. Tu dois y aller.

-Non je veux pas. Je vais connaître personne et je vais être loin de toi, aller prend-moi. Lui dit-elle d'une voie tremblante

-Tu vas en connaître des personnes. Pense s'y, p'pa ne sera pas là, et t'auras pu à l'endurer et il ne te frappera plus.

-Je m'en fou de lui, c'est de toi que je ne veux pas être séparé.

Il se baissa à sa hauteur, la prit par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Écoute p'tite pitchounette, crois-moi, si je pourrais faire quelque chose, je le ferai, mais je ne peux rien faire, t'es obligé d'y aller, même si tu ne veux pas. Oui tu vas être loin de moi et oui on va être séparé, mais tu dois apprendre à vivre avec. Moi aussi, je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé, mais le destin en a décidé autrement, on ne peut rien y faire sauf s'y habituer.

-Non Sean, tu peux me-

-Non je ne peux pas! Tu le sais très bien! On était pas sensé se voir encore une fois. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si Remus ne m'aurais pas écrit pour me demander de venir? Ce qui saurait passé, on ne se serait plus jamais revu…

-Tu veux dire qu'on ne se reverra jamais?

-J'en sais rien Louna, peut-être que oui peut-être que non. Maintenant écoute-moi. Je ne peux rien faire, la vie en a décidé ainsi…Je ne peux pas te prendre, sinon je l'aurais fait, mais _ils_ veulent te voir, je n'y peut rien, même si j'aurais préféré qu'_ils_ ne te voient jamais…Tu vas le suivre, sans te retourner, n'espères pas trop qu'on se revoit car ça serait te donner de faux espoir, tu vas aller dans cette école, faire comme si de rien n'était, faire comme si je n'existait plus.

-De quoi tu parles? Qui ça _ils_? Pourquoi tu me demandes de faire comme si tu n'existais pas? Lui demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

Il la serra contre lui, le plus fort qu'il pouvait et lui murmura

-N'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé

-Je comprend rien Sean, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Lui demanda-t-elle en le serrant contre elle, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-Pars, vas-y, ne te retourne pas. Lui dit-il en la repoussant doucement et se releva. Amène-la.

Remus lui prit la main et l'amena dans l'autre direction.

-Sean! Sean attend! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Sean!

-Aller viens, arrête de te retourner! Lui dit Remus.

Louna baissa la tête, et marcha à côté de Remus, qui lui lâcha la main après un moment. Elle avait ramener ses cheveux en avant et pleurait silencieusement.

Sean la regarda partir, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi il était obliger de la laisser partir? Il en avait aucune envie, il l'aimait trop. Pourquoi _ils_ voulaient absolument la voir? _Ils_ n'avaient jamais été là pour elle. Il lui avait tout apprit, et maintenant, il se retrouvait maintenant arraché d'elle. Il continuait de fixer le coin où Louna avait tourné, bien qu'elle ait disparu depuis un long moment, lorsque quelqu'un lui entoura les épaules

-Elle est partie, c'est ça? Et tu ne la reverras peut-être plus? Lui demanda Maria

Il fit signe que oui de la tête et Maria le serra contre elle. 

-Je suis désolé Sean, même si tu vas me dire que je ne pourrai pas comprendre, je suis désolé

Pour toute réponse, il la serra contre lui, cligna des yeux et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. C'était fini, il ne la reverrait plus jamais, sauf si un miracle se produisait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà! Alors comment vous avez trouvez ce chapitre?? Vous l'avez tu trouver triste? Moi, oui! Normal c'est moi qui l'a écrit…Tk…Dites-moi comment vous l'avez trouvé dans un review!!!PLEASE REVIEWVER! 

Réponses aux reviews:

_Amalia Lupin_: COOL T'AS AIMER MA FIC !!^____________^Ze suis contente que t'aille aimer! Mais 

                     quelle gaffe que j'ai faite dans mon autre histoire ???J'ai pas faite de gaffe! C'est moi qui 

                     l'ai faite de même. *fais une grimace*J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre! Dis-le moi!^^

                     (p.s : b-i-n-g-o,b-i-n-g-o,b-i-n-g-o and bingo was his name'O looooooooooool^__^)

Audy-Inuyasha: COOOL T'AS AIMÉ TOI AUSSI!!^__________^j'suis contente que t'aille aimé!

                        J'espère que t'as autant aimé ce chapitre! Ouais Sean était super comme grand 

                        frère…Encore mici pour ton review et dis-moi si t'as aimé ou non!

Amy :COOL TOI AUSSI T'AS AUSSI AIMÉ !^_______^contente encore une fois !^____^mici pour 

         ton review et j'espère que tu es venu lire ce chapitre )T'as vraiment un frère de 10 ans d'écart?

         WOW! Coïncidence! J'espère que ton frère se porte bien ! ouais c'est sûr qu'il doit te manquer! 

         Moi aussi j'ai un frère(masi de 2 ans et 10 mois et 5 jours d'écart lol) mais yé pas encore partit 

        et j'imagine pas comment je vais être quand il  va partir, il va aussi beaucoup me manquer…Le  

        mien aussi est un peu comme Sean…T'e fais pas  je sais aussi que des frères comme Sean ça 

        existe !^___^Moi aussi je parle trop! Encore mici pour ton review et j'espère que t'as aimé ce

        chapitre ! 

Bon c'est ça qui est ça! Pour tous ceux qui ont lu ben REVIEWVER!!!!!!!!!! Héhé j'ai fini ce chapitre today, je n'étais pas à l'école parce que je suis milade!Faîtes-vous en pas, je vias continuer d'écrire )

Byebye

~Louna~


	3. Poudlard Express

D.A: Les persos sont à J.K Rowling ainsi que l'univers, mais l'histoire et les persos que vous ne connaissez pas viennent de moi!(Enfin, quelque chose qui m'appartient^^)

N.A: Bon voilà la suite !^^Ce chapitre va être écrit au narrateur participant(au JE)j'espère que vous allez appréciez ce chapitre! Les réponses aux review sont à la fin^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Fin du chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pour toute réponse, il la serra contre lui, cligna des yeux et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. C'était fini, il ne la reverrait plus jamais, sauf si un miracle se produisait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 3 : Poudlard Expresse_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans ce compartiment, je n'en sais rien, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je ne fais que repenser aux choses que Sean m'a dites et que je ne comprend pas, qui me laissent ce sentiment d'ignorance dans ma tête, ce que je déteste avoir ce sentiment, je me sens vulnérable, comme si quelque chose m'échappait! Moi qui trouve toujours tout et qui comprend presque tout ce que les personnes me disent ou essayent de me dire, depuis quelques jours, je ne comprend rien à ce qui m'arrive. D'abord, Sean vient me voir, quoi de plus normal, mais ensuite, le jour suivant, quelqu'un vient m'annoncer que je suis une sorcière, moi qui n'y croyait pas, et ensuite, je me fais 'enlever' de chez moi où j'atterris dans une chambre d'un espèce de bar, ensuite l'autre jour suivant, je vais chercher mes affaires et on m'annonce que je ne reverrai plus jamais, sauf s'il arrive quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mon frère, et ce matin, où une autre personne, plus gentil que Severus, vient me chercher pour m'amener dans une gare, mais il aurait écrit à mon frère pour qu'on puisse se dire au revoir, et là, Sean qui essaie de me dire quelque chose dont je n'ai absolument rien compris. Qui sont ces _ils? _Les personnes de l'école? J'en sais rien et je déteste ça! Si les personnes de l'école voulaient absolument m'avoir, et que l'école commence à 11ans, pourquoi avoir attendu 2 ans de plus pour venir me chercher? 

  Ça m'échappe et je déteste ça, oui je sais, je n'arrête pas de le dire, mais quand quelque chose m'échappe, je n'y peux rien, je cherche absolument à savoir de quoi il s'agit. Donc, ensuite, après avoir vu mon frère une dernière fois, on est arrivé ici, dans la gare, et il n'y avait presque personne. On a traversé une espèce d'affaire que je ne me rappelle plus de quoi il s'agissait, et il m'a dit que le train partait à 11heures. Qu'il allait falloir attendre 1h15. Ensuite, on est allé dans des compartiments séparés et depuis au moins 1 heure je n'arrête pas de me poser les même question, pour essayer de comprendre. Les autres commencent à arriver et ils ont tous l'air content de venir dans ce train, moi je m'en fou, je reste là, la tête accotée sur la fenêtre, encore en train de pleurer. On dirait que ça ne va jamais arrêter, mais c'est normal, j'ai trop mal en dedans de moi, trop de choses sont arrivées en même temps, d'un seul coup. Bon ok, c'est pas si pire pour d'autres personnes, mais moi, je suis sensible, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je n'y peux rien.

Tient, le train siffle, bof, sûrement pour dire qu'il va bientôt partir et de se dépêcher. Je ne regarde pas les personnes courirent ou ceux qui traverse devant le compartiment où je me trouve, ça servirait à quoi? J'ai toujours la tête collée sur la fenêtre et je touche l'endroit où mon père m'a frappé, avant hier, et je sens une douleur, la marque doit être encore là. J'essuie les larmes du revers de la main et j'essaye d'arrêter de pleurer. Ça à l'air à fonctionner, j'ai arrêter de pleurer…Mais pour combien de temps? J'en sais rien.

Tiens, une personne arrive, plutôt 3, je viens de voir 2 autres qui la suivaient. Ils ont l'air de chercher un compartiment. Bof, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Je continue de regarder par la fenêtre, essayant de ne penser à rien. J'entends la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et la fille demande

-Ça te dérange qu'on s'asseoit ici? 

Je fis un simple non de la tête, sans les regarder, en continuant de regarder par la fenêtre, bien qu'il n'y ait rien d'intéressant. Les 3 jeunes se lèvent et vont à la fenêtre opposée de la fenêtre où j'ai la tête accoter. Ils disent sûrement au revoir à leur parents, vu qu'il y en a pleins sur le quai. Le train s'ébranle et on part. Le quai disparaît et bientôt, je vois le paysage défiler devant moi. 

-Tu es nouvelle ici? Me demanda la fille avec des cheveux brun en broussaille

-Oui. Dis-je faiblement. Ma voie tremblait et ça semblait ne pas passer inaperçus car elle me demanda

-T'es sûre que ça va?

-Ouais, je crois. Répondis-je en tournant la tête vers elle

-Pourquoi tu as une marque? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux roux

-C'est rien…murmurais-je en tournant ma tête pour regarder le paysage   

-Moi, c'est Hermione Granger, et lui avce les cheveux roux, c'est Ron Weasley et l'autre, c'est Harry Potter

-Et moi Louna Vinski. Répondis-je sans trop y réfléchir

-T'es en première?

-Non, en troisième…

-On ne t'as jamais vu avant…Tu viens d'une autre école?

-Ça dépend de quelle sorte d'école que tu parles.

-De magie…répondit Hermione

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu es en troisième?

-C'est moi qui ait choisi ça…J'ai 13 ans, donc à ce qu'il paraît, j'aurais été censer être en troisième, alors j'ai pris troisième année au lieu de première… 

-Mais tu as déjà fait de la magie avant, non? Demanda encore Hermione

-Non…Je ne savais même pas que j'étais une sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'un gars vienne me l'apprendre il y a 3 jours…J'y croyais pas à la sorcellerie et tout ce qui vient avec.

-C'est Hagrid qui te l'a annoncé?

-C'est le géant? Demandais-je en me retournant pour les regarder

-Oui. Répondit le dénommé Harry

-Non, c'est pas lui…

-C'est qui alors? Demanda Ron

-Je sais pas vraiment…

-Il t'as dit son nom?

-Severus…Ça se peux-tu?

Les 3 autres me regardèrent comme si j'avais dit une grosse bêtise.

-Sérieusement? Pauvre toi…C'est un prof à l'école et personne ne l'aime, il n'est pas juste avec tout le monde, sauf avec ceux de sa maison qu'il avantage toujours…

-Ah bon…Je continuai de regarder le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. Après un moment, la fille demanda

-Tu sais qui est l'homme qui dort dans l'autre compartiment?

-Sûrement Remus Lupin…C'est lui qui est venu me cher- 

Oh je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…Les larmes ont remontées à mes yeux…Oh non pas encore…Je veux pas pleurer…

-Tu es sûre que ça va? Demanda Harry, avec un regard inquiet

-J'en sais rien…

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Parce que…Parce que la vérité est que je ne voulais pas venir dans l'école et qu'on m'a obligé et que je ne vais plus jamais revoir…

Il faut que j'arrête…Ça ne me servira à rien de penser à Sean…J'essuya mes larmes avec le revers de ma main et me força pour ne plus pleurer…

-Tes parents sont moldu? Demanda Ron

-Moldu? Demandais-je en le regardant

-Ceux qui n'ont aucun pouvoirs magiques…

-Ah…ouais…

-C'est parce que tu ne voulais pas quitter tes parents que tu ne voulais pas venir? Me demanda doucement Hermione

-Oh non, mon père je m'en fiche…Non, c'est mon…frère…que je ne…voulais pas…me retrouver séparé… dis-je et les larmes remontèrent et coulèrent sur mes joues. 

Je les essuya rapidement, me frotta les yeux, tandis que les autres ne disaient rien…Ce que je déteste être observer…En plus, les larmes coulent toujours, je n'arrive pas à les arrêter…Ok, on se calme, on n'y pense plus…pense à d'autre chose…Tiens, on va lire un livre qu'il y a dans mon sac…Ça devrait me changer les idées et ils devraient arrêtés de me regarder. Je plongeai la main dans mon sac et ressortit le premier livre qui me tomba sur la main. Ça l'avait l'air à être un livre d'Enchantement…Tant pis, faut faire avec, je l'ouvris et commençai à lire. C'était complètement différents des calcules et de la science que j'apprenais à mon ancienne école…Les autres se parlaient entre eux, tant mieux, je n'avais pas à répondre aux questions qu'ils voulaient me poser…Après au moins deux heures, alors que j'étais rendu à la moitié du livre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore et quelqu'un entra et parla d'une voie joyeuse, alors que je ne levai pas la tête, toujours mon nez plongé dans le livre

-Bonjour la compagnie! Contente de vous revoir! Ça faisait longtemps! Tout l'été! À ça fais du bien d'être de retour ici, j'ai encore plus hâte d'arriver à Poudlard! Ah tiens, une nouvelle! 

-Ouais, elle va être en troisième comme nous. Répondit Hermione

-Bonjour toi! Moi c'est Sammy Wingby, mais appelle moi Sammy…ou Sam si tu préfères, même si je n'aime pas vraiment ce surnom

-Moi c'est Louna Vinski. Répondis-je en levant la tête 

Elle était grande, plus grande que moi. Elle avait des cheveux brun ainsi que des yeux vert-noisette, son teint était plus foncé que le mien ou celui d'Hermione, sans pour toute fois être basané et elle portait des lunettes semi-ovale. 

-Alors, tu viens d'où? De quelle école?

-Aucune de sorcellerie. Répondis-je en retournant à ma lecture.

-T'as des parents moldu? Me demanda-t-elle en s'assisant à côté de moi

-Alors, t'as passé un bel été? Demanda Hermione vivement à Sammy 

-Bof…c'était plate…Alors, vous savez qui va être le nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?

-Un certain Remus Lupin…répondit Harry. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas Louna?

-Ouais…dis-je en relevant la tête

-J'espère qu'il est aussi beau que Gilderoy l'année dernière…dit-elle rêveuse.

Je la regardai en haussant un sourcil…Comment on pouvait dire si un prof était beau ou non? Elle était bizarre cette fille…

-Ouach…Lockhart beau? Dit Ron

-Dis rien contre lui!

-C'était l'ancien professeur contre les Forces du Mal, on le change à tous les ans, les profs ne restent qu'environ une année car ils disent que c'est un poste maudit. Le premier qu'on a eu est mort et l'autre a perdu la mémoire…

-Et il était un bon à rien aussi! Ajouta Harry

-Et c'est grâce à notre cher Harry que Lockhart a perdu la mémoire…J'espère que le prochain prof va être plus compétant. Dit Ron

-Alors, il a l'air comment? Gentil? Plus que Snape, j'espèreDemanda Sammy joyeusement en se tournant pour me regarder, avec un sourire sur le visage 

-Il est gentil…ou à l'air. Dis-je en la regardant bizarrement 

-T'es très spécifique toi…J'espère que ce ne sera pas un prof comme Snape…Ce cher vieux Severus…Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire faire cette année et combien de retenue qu'il va nous donner? Nous verrons cela au prochain cours de potions! Dit Sammy, comme un commentateur de jeux télévisés, ce qui fit rire les autres.

Je retournai à ma lecture. Je n'aime pas trop parler avec les autres…Normal quand tout le monde te déteste…Les autres parlèrent de tout et de rien. Vers le midi, une madame passa avec un chariot rempli de chose que je ne connaissait pas. Mais je ne leva pas la tête vers ça…Je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Je pensais encore à Sean…Non, n'y pense pas…Sinon, tu vas repartir à pleurer…

-Tu en veux? Me demanda Harry, en me tendant une boîte de ce qui semblait être du chocolat

-Non…J'ai pas faim…répondis-je en ayant toujours le nez dans le livres, où j'étais rendu au ¾.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Il mouillait à présent dehors. La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, je regardais le paysage défilé encore une fois, même si les fenêtre étaient tous en buées. Les pensées me revinrent à l'esprit…tous ce qui c'était passé depuis environ 3 jours…Ainsi que la séparation de Sean de ce matin…Oh non, pas encore…Je plongea encore une fois la main dans mon sac et prit un autre livre, celui qui me tomba encore une fois sous la main. Celui-là avait l'air d'être celui de métamorphose. Je l'ouvris et commença à le lire. Vers le ¾ de l'après-midi, alors que je lisais sur les transformations animagus, personnes qui peuvent se changer en animaux, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore une fois, mais je restai les yeux rivés dans mon livre, sans prêter attention à ce qui allait se passer

-Tiens, tiens, ne serais-ce pas Potter et ses fidèles serviteurs dévoués. Et voilà Wingby…Alors Potter, prêt pour une nouvelle année? Et Miss-je-sais-tout, tu as bien appris tous tes livres? 

-La ferme Malfoy! Dit Ron

-Weasley, à ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi pauvre…Tu n'as pas réussi à trouver de l'or? Hey Wingby, tu vas réussir à apprendre quelque chose cette année?

-Ferme-la Malfoy! Dit Hermione

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres, Sang-de-Bourbe! Ah tiens, mais c'est une nouvelle! Alors qui es-tu? 

Je continuai de lire, trop concentrée par la lecture que je n'entendit presque pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire

-Tu pourrais me répondre non?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait envie de te parler Malfoy? Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer trop de ton cher père cette année? Dit Sammy

-La ferme Wingby…Eh toi! Je te parle!

En fait, je l'entend très bien, c'est juste qu je ne veux pas lui parler. Il me ferme le livre d'un coup sec et le prend

-Alors, t'es qui, la nouvelle?

-Rend-moi ça. Dis-je faiblement, en me levant

-Répond-moi

-Malfoy, laisse-la tranquille! Elle n'a pas à te répondre juste parce que tu lui demandes. Dit Hermione

-La ferme Granger. Alors, tu veux ravoir ton livre? Tu n'as qu'à me dire qui tu es.

-Louna Vinski. Répondis-je, en regardant le plancher 

-Tu vas être en troisième?

Je fis oui de la tête, toujours en regardant le plancher. 

-Laisse-la tranquille Malfoy! Rends-lui son livre et part! dit Harry, d'une voie dure

Il me redonna le livre, plutôt me le mit de force dans mes bras et me poussa, où je retombai assise sur le banc

-Tu as l'air faible tu sais? 

-Va t'en Malfoy! Tu n'as rien à faire ici! Dit Ron

Je regarde toujours le plancher, sans rien dire. Les insultes, ça ne me fais pas grand chose, j'y suis habituée…De me faire pousser aussi, ça n'a rien de nouveau. 

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Weasley, surtout d'un pauvre comme toi.

Ron fit un mouvement pour le frapper, mais Harry le retint et dit

-Dégage Malfoy, retourne avec tes petits Serpentard, si tu ne veux pas être défiguré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda une voie que je connaissais. Les autres tournèrent la tête et Malfoy répondit

-Mais…rien…professeur, c'est ça? Et il partit avec ses deux amis en riant bêtement

-Ce salo de Malfoy, je vous jure que je l'aurai cette année! Dit furieusement Ron, lorsque Lupin fut partit.

Je rouvris mon livre et continuai de lire, jusqu'à ce que le train ralentit et s'arrête. Je rangea mon livre dans mon sac et suivit les autres hors du compartiment, où tout le monde se bousculait. Je n'avais aucune idée où il fallait aller, mais néanmoins, je restai près de Sammy, pour ne pas me perdre. Une fois dehors, elle me dit

-Aller viens, on va trouver un…une chose là…

-Une diligence Sammy, ça s'appelle une diligence…rectifia Hermione

-Même affaire…répliqua-t-elle

Je les suivis, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa par le collet et m'entraîna ailleurs. Quand nous fûmes éloignés de la gare, la personne me lâcha et je vis qu'il s'agissait de l'un des deux hommes qui étaient venu me chercher le soir. Je le suivis, sans demander de questions. 

 Il m'entraîna dans une chemin a peine découvert, comme si personne ne marcherait jamais là. Je voyais le château à présent. Il était bien plus grande de ce que j'avais déjà vu…Mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment sortit de ma ville pour aller en voyage, faute d'argent et faute d'un père qui me détestait. Au bout d'un moment, nous arrivâmes devant les portes d'entrée. Lorsque nous entrâmes l'instant d'après, je regardai partout. C'était vraiment grand. Nous montâmes les escaliers, où je regardai les tableaux, qui se parlaient entre eux. C'était vraiment contre tout ce que j'avais appris. Il m'entraîna ensuite dans des couloirs déserts, vraiment plus grand que mon ancienne école. Nous arrivâmes devant une statue de pierre, où il dit le mot de passe et je le suivis dans les escaliers qui venaient d'apparaître. 

-Ah la voilà. Entendis-je quelqu'un dire, lorsque je rentrai à la suite de Snape.

Le bureau était grand. Il y avait pleins d'affaire que je ne connaissais pas. Il y avait même une sorte d'oiseau que je n'avais jamais vu. Il y avait aussi plus d'une personne dans le bureau que je ne connaissais pas. Je restai cependant sur le seuil de la porte, contentant de regarder la pièce.

-Vous pouvez approcher, on ne vous mangera pas…

Je m'approchai de quelques pas, regardant à présent mes pieds.

-Nous allons te répartir dans la maison ici, comme tu l'avais demandé, Professeur McGonnagall, vous pouvez lui mettre le choixpeau.

La présumée McGonagall s'avança vers moi et me mit un choixpeau sur la tête, qui me cachait la vue. Rien ne se passa. J'allais leur dire que ça ne fonctionnait pas quand une voie résonna, me faisant sursauter

'_T'en fait pas, je fonctionne très bien. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais. Alors voyons voir…Tu sembles honnête et suivre les règles…Ta place serait peut-être Poufsouffle…Je voie aussi que tu es très intelligente…Serpentard n'est vraiment pas ta place…Mais je crois voir d'autres qualités, cachées loin…Oui je les voie, faible portion de courage, mais je la voie clairement, tu ne t'en rend sûrement pas compte, mais quand le temps sera venu, il va ressortir. Il domine toutes tes autres qualitée, sauf peut-être pour l'intelligencce… Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tu aurais ta place chez les Gryffindors. Mon choix est fait…GRYFFINDOR! _

Quelqu'un m'enleva le chapeau de sur la tête et le vieux me dit

-Tu peux partir, tu n'as qu'à aller dans la Grande Salle et de t'asseoir à la table des Gryffindors.

Je me retournai et sortit du bureau, sans savoir où aller…Où était-elle la Grande Salle? Elle était où la table des Gryffindors? Au fait, c'était quoi exactement les maisons? Gryffindor était-elle l'une d'elle? Je marchai sans trop me rendre compte où j'était, quand j'entendit la dénommée McGonagall s'approcher

-La Grande Salle n'est pas part là, miss Vinski. 

-Oh…Désolé, je ne savais pas…

-Inutile de vous expliquez, Miss. Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire.

Je la suivis, toujours en regardant le sol. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le Hall, je l'entendis dire

-Potter, Granger, suivez-moi! La Grande Salle est par là, vous n'avez qu'a suivre les autres.

-Hey, où tu étais passé? On t'a cherché. Tu es disparus comme ça. Me dit Sammy 

-Désolé, quelqu'un m'a amené en quelque part d'autre pour savoir dans quelle maison j'allais être…

-Alors? Dans quelle maison? Me demanda Ron

-Gryffindor…

-Cool, tu es avec nous! Aller viens! Dit Sammy, en m'attrapant le bras et en m'entraînant vers ce qui semblait être la Grande Salle. 

La Grande Salle était immense elle aussi. Il y avait 4 tables d'alignées et une dans e fond, celle des professeurs sans doute. Je regardai le plafond et fut étonnée de voir un ciel

-Ce n'Est pas un vrai ciel, il est magique celui-là. Si tu veux en savoir plus, demande à Hermione, elle sait tout le livre sur _Poudlard : Une histoire_

-Oh, ça c'est vrai!

Ils continuaient de me parler, mais je n'écoutai pas, mes pensées vagabondaient ailleurs. Sans que je m'en rende compte, la nourriture apparut dans les plats. Je les regardai avec peu d'envie, je n'avais vraiment pas faim. Ainsi aussi, sans que je m'en rende compte, Harry et Hermione étaient revenu(depuis combien de temps, je n'en savais rien), la nourriture avait disparut et les personnes partaient, d'où je les suivis sans trop m'en rendre compte.

-Ça va Louna? Me demanda Hermione, plus tard dans la soirée, alors que j'était assise sur un fauteil. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivée là…

-Hein? Heu…Oui…Je crois…Je suis…simplement…fatiguée…mentis-je. En fait, mon esprit était ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, plus sur Sean que d'autre chose…

-C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard. On ferait mieux de monter. Dit Sammy en baillant longuement.

Je suivis Hermione et Sammy dans le dortoir, où j'avais été placée. J'enfilai mon pyjama que Sean m'avait donner, sortit le gros chien noir et alla sous les couvertures chaudes.

-Il est tout chou ton toutou! S'exclama Sammy, lorsqu'elle le vit. Moi regarde comment il est! Elle sortit un magnifique loup de sa valise

-Sammy tu me feras toujours rire tu sais! L'année dernière, c'était pas un chien? Dit Hermione, en la regardant, en maintenant sa tête avec une main

-Oui et? 

Elles parlèrent alors que je n'écoutai presque pas, sombrant lentement dans un sommeil profond.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà! Merde…Y'a des bouts drôles je crois…non? Il est moins triste que les 2 derniers aussi…Donc j'espère que vous avez aimer! Reviewver moua pour me dire comment vous avez trouver ça !^^

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

Nyny: Mici pour ton review !Contente que tu aies aimer!^^

Audy-Inuyasha:Wow…T'as pleurée…Première fois que quelqu'un pleure pour une de mes histoires! 

                        Désolé si je t'ai fait pleurer^^'Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic!^___^Je sais,

                        Sean fais tout pitié ainsi que Louna. Lol…Merci pour ton review! J'espère que tu as 

                        autant aimer ce chapitre!

Samy : lool t'as dû l'aimer le chapitre, hein Sam? J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre! Mici pour ton 

            review !^^ Contente que tu aimes beaucoup ma fic! A oui, attention, les histoires, c'est dur à 

             digéré )lol joke..^^

Brenda : Wow, toi aussi t'as pleuré…Je suis contente que tu adores!^^Mici pour ton review!

MPZT: Mici pout ton review ! Ouais il a prit du temps à venir le review !;)lol joke !J'espère que t'as 

          autant aimé ce chapitre!^^

Voilà! Bon ok ok, j'avoue…Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre deux, ben…Mettons que mes yeux étaient embumées aussi^^'Pas mal trop mouillés…Je l'ai avoué, mais oui! Moi-même, l'auteur, a presque brailler en écrivant le chapitre 2!   Presque car les larmes ont pas coulées^^'(bon ok j'ai pris des kleenex mais c'pas grave^^')Donc…J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre! Ah oui, pour ceux qui se demanderait si les bouts de tristesse c'est fini…Eh bien…Je vous réponds pas !nananana!:P Ya juste moi qui le sait :P

Ah pis si vous avez rien à faire, aller lire ma fic Abandonnée, Orpheline et détestée…Parce que…parce que…demander à mpzt! Lool joke mais c'est parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews et que ben la fic est bonne(aller voir les review de cette fic-là !)Faut pas se fier à la longueur des chapitres! SVP aller la lire !

Bon c'est ça qui est ça…Merci à tous ceux qui sot restées jusqu'à la fin!^^

Byebye

~Louna~


	4. Première journée

D.A: Les persos sont à J.K Rowling ainsi que son merveilleux univers mais l'histoire m'appartient

N.A : Doooooooooooooooonnc, voici le chapitre 4!  Ce chapitre va être écrit au 'IL et ELLE' et j'espère le finir avant de recommencer la cr*** d'école lol. Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin, comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture!^___________^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Sammy tu me feras toujours rire tu sais! L'année dernière, c'était pas un chien? Dit Hermione, en la regardant, en maintenant sa tête avec une main

-Oui et? 

Elles parlèrent alors que je n'écoutai presque pas, sombrant lentement dans un sommeil profond.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 4 : Première journée_** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elle marchait dans une rue sombre en compagnie de quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Son visage lui était caché par l'obscurité grandissante et par le manque de réverbères dans les rues. Elle ne savait pas où la personne voulait l'amener, mais elle avait l'air de savoir où elle amenait Louna. Louna regarda la personne, à première vu, on ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. La personne avait les épaules larges, avançait à grandes enjambées que Louna parvenaient à peine à les suivre. Elle se dit que la personne ne pouvait être une femme et déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers son visage, elle ne le voyait pas, il faisait trop sombre, tellement sombre qu'elle arrivait à peine à voir ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle demanda où il l'amenait, il ne répondit pas et pointa quelque chose au loin. Elle s'arrêta et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais l'homme l'attrapa par le collet  et la poussa en avant, la forçant à avancer Ils arrivèrent devant des grilles et quelques secondes plus tard, elles s'ouvrirent sur un chemin, menant à une très grande maison. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, Louna vit que la très grande maison en question était trop grande pour qu'il s'agisse d'une maison. Ça ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'autre chose ou une sorte de château. Ils arrivèrent devant une somptueuse porte en chêne. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un très vaste hall. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer…

-Louna, Louna, réveille toi. Dit doucement une voix à côté d'elle.

Louna remua un peu, mais gardait les yeux fermés.

-Elle ne se réveille pas et ça fait un bon cinq minutes que j'essaie de la réveiller. Dit Hermione à Sammy, les 2 autres filles étaient déjà descendues.

-Laisse-moi essayer. Dit Sammy avec un sourire.

Elle sauta sur le lit, tira les couvertures et cria

-DEBOUT LOUNA!

-Hein? Quoi? Dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, en ouvrant les yeux, tournant la tête vers Sammy tandis qu'elle se recroquevilla, si c'était possible, un peu plus.

-Sammy, t'étais pas obliger de la réveiller comme ça. Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

-Bah, elle est réveillée au moins. Aller, habille-toi, faut surtout pas se mettre en retard, on commence avec Snape…Beurk…dit Sammy en faisant une grimace

-On a même pas encore reçu nos horaires, tu sais. 

-Je sais, mais je suis sûre qu'on commence en potions.

-Bon aller Louna, on t'attend dans la salle commune, d'accord?

Louna ne fit qu'hocher de la tête et Hermione et Sammy sortirent. Elle poussa un profond soupir et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, collant sa tête sur la paroi glacée. Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle et serra le chien noir contre elle. Ses souvenirs remontèrent immédiatement à la surface et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux l'instant d'après. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se trouver ici, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était d'aller rejoindre son frère là où il était, là-bas au moins, elle serait avec Sean et elle ne serait pas dans cette école de sorciers où elle ne connaissait absolument rien et où elle ne connaissait absolument personne. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, les larmes avaient coulées sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rapidement en pensant  'Ça commence bien une journée. Faut que j'arrête de pleurer'  Elle détacha son regard de la fenêtre, se leva et enfila son uniforme, qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Elle jeta dans son sac les livre qu'elle aurait besoin avec des parchemins, plumes et encre. Elle mit finalement sa robe et sortit rejoindre les autres qui l'attendaient.

-Ça va Louna? Demanda Hermione, sur le chemin pour se rendre à la Grande Salle

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Répondit-elle d'une voix faible

-Eh bien, tu as les yeux rouges…

-Oh, heu…Je suis simplement fatiguée…Je n'aie pas beaucoup dormi…et…heu…mentit-elle

-D'accord…Dis Harry…commença Hermione en allant rejoindre les garçons qui étaient un peu plus en avant. 

-Tu sais…commença Sammy en mettant un bras autour de l'épaule de Louna, en murmurant. Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir toi, désolé, mes condolences. 

Louna ne répondit rien, se contenta de regarder ses souliers, tandis que Sammy ôta son bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement

-Rien…murmura-t-elle

Ils arrivèrent à la tables des Gryffindor et Louna s'assit sur le banc, en face de Sammy. Les autres commencèrent à parler avec enthousiasme, mais Louna resta là, regardant son assiette, sans parler ni manger. Ce ne fût que lorsque quelqu'un passa un papier devant elle qu'elle releva la tête.

-Youhou, Louna, revient sur terre, ça fais au moins 5 bonne minutes que j'essaie de te parler

-Désolé…murmura-t-elle. C'est quoi ces papiers? Demanda-t-elle

-Les horaires des troisième. Dit un gars avec des cheveux roux

-Et je ne crois pas qu'on t'es vu ici avant. Dit son autre jumeau

-Elle vient d'arriver et elle est placée en troisième. Dit Ron

-Ah bon? Alors bonjour toi, moi c'est Fred Weasley et c'est mon frère George, on est les meilleurs pour jouer des mauvais coups ici. Ravi de te connaître. Dit Fred en lui tendant la main

Louna eut un petit sourire et serra la main de Fred

-Moi c'est Louna Vinsky

-Et n'essaie surtout pas de prétendre au titre de meilleurs joueur de mauvais coups car sinon…averti Gorge avec un sourire

-Je crois pas que ça va arriver. Dit-elle 

-Oh non! On commence en double cours de potions! Dit Harry en regardant son horaire

-Je l'avais dit! Dit Sammy. Et ensuite, on a Métamorphose, Soins aux créatures magiques et Histoire de la Magie

Ils continuèrent de parler, tandis que Louna replongea dans sa bulle, lorsqu'Hermione lui dit

-Louna tu devrais manger quelque chose tu sais…

Elle leva la tête et dit

-J'ai pas faim…Je mange jamais de toute façon le matin…

-Oui mais…commença Hermione mais Sammy l'interrompit

-On ferait bien d'y aller non? Si on veut pas être en retard.

-Me semblait qu'avant, ça te dérangeais pas d'arriver en retard…dit Ron tout bas, en se levant.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle. Les autres parlèrent tout en se dirigeant vers les donjons tandis que Louna marchait en arrière des autres, la tête baissée, regardant ses pieds. Ses pensées vagabondaient encore dans sa tête, sur toutes sortes de choses. Lorsqu'elle les vit s'arrêter, elle s'arrêta, toujours un peu à l'écart des autres, et regarda sa montre. Elle vit que la cloche devrait sonner dans à peine quelques minutes.

-Oh alors, Potter, tu as élargi ton fan-club? T'as pris la petite nouvelle en pitié? Dit une voix traînante.

-La ferme Malfoy. C'est plutôt toi qui aurait besoin d'un fan-club. Idiot comme tu es, tu dois voir besoin de sortilège pour que quelqu'un accepte de devenir ton ami! Dit Sammy

Malfoy se tourna vers Sammy, et eu un sourire mauvais. Il ouvrit la bouche et lui dit :

-Au fait, Wingby, comment c'est passé ton été? Non…Plutôt, avec qui as-tu passé l'été?

Louna releva les yeux pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Sammy mit la main dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette, mais au même moment, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et elle la remit rapidement dans la poche. Les élèves commencèrent à entrer.

-Aller, vient. Lui dit Sammy en lui prenant la manche. Au fond, comme d'habitude. Lui dit-elle, une fois entrer dans le donjon

Elles s'assirent entre Ron et Harry et sortirent leurs affaires. Dans la classe s'élevait des murmures de conversation et lorsque Snape s'avança vers le fond de la salle, les murmures s'estompèrent.  

-Alors, vous voici rendus en troisième année. Je ne crois pas que ce que je vais vous demandez de faire pour ce cours-ci soit vraiment difficile, mais étant donné que vous êtes tous une bande d'incapable, ça m'étonnerais que vous réussirez. 

Il regarda Harry, qui soutint son regard et son regard glissa vers la fille assise à côté de lui, qui regardait son bureau, comme s'il y avait quelque d'intéressant dessus.

-Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une potion de ratatinage, y-a-t-il quelqu'un parmis vous qui pourrait me dire en quoi ça consiste ou vous êtes tous une bande d'ignorant?

La main d'Hermione se leva immédiatement dans les airs tandis que les autres se regardaient entre eux. Snape ignora délibérément la main d'Hermione, qui était rendue assise au bout de son banc, en bougeant frénétiquement son bras, et regarda Louna, qui regardait toujours son bureau.

-Je crois que nous allons demander à la petite nouvelle de répondre à la question. Miss Vinski, dîtes-nous en quoi consiste cette potion.

Les élèves de Serpentard ce retournèrent avec un sourire malveillant, tandis que Louna gardait les yeux baissés en pensant 'Mais c'est quoi ça une potion de ratatinage?! J'en aie aucune idée…'

-Alors, miss Vinski?

-J'en sais rien professeur. Dit-elle tout bas, mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende

-Je n'ai rien entendu miss Vinski, vous parliez à votre bureau je crois… dit-il alors que les Serpentard s'esclaffèrent 

Elle releva la tête et quand elle croisa le regard de Snape, elle rebaissa aussitôt les yeux et dit :

-J'en sais rien professeur. 

-Dommage…Je crois que vous auriez aussi bien fait de commencer par votre première année, non? Dit-il, déclenchant des nouveaux rires des Serpentards. Ou bien peut-être que vous avez choisi d'être en troisième pour vous pensez meilleur que les autres sans avoir fait la première et la deuxième…Miss Granger, baissez votre main.

Louna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle, se penser meilleur que les autres? Elle ne c'était jamais venter d'avoir les plus hautes notes dans son ancienne école, d'ailleurs, elle ne parlait jamais à personne d'autre.

-Vous savez quoi faire pour le restant du cours. Allez-y.

-Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te mettre avec Hermione, Louna, moi je suis nulle en potions. Lui dit Sammy en se tournant vers elle.

-Heu…Non…Je veux pas déranger…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Ça ne me dérange pas, aller viens. Lui dit Hermione

Louna se mit en équipe avec Hermione sans rien dire, tandis qu'elle préparait la potion. Hermione lui disait de temps en temps quoi faire et quand Snape passa devant leur bureau et s'arrêta

-Encore bon, miss Granger, mais si Vinski aurait été toute seule, je me demande si elle l'aurait réussi. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Louna leva ses yeux mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle les rebaissa encore une fois. Snape eut un rictus et dit

-Au prochain cours, Vinski, vous ferez votre potion seule. Nous allons voir après si vous aurez toujours cette arrogance

Il s'éloigna. Hermione le regarda partir, bouche bée, tandis que Louna contemplait ses souliers.

-Comment il peut dire si t'es arrogante? Tu n'as presque rien dit! C'est vraiment injuste. Juste parce que tu as décider d'être en troisième au lieu d'être en première…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Sammy en s'approchant d'eux

Hermione lui raconta tandis que Louna regardait un point fixé sur le sol

-C'est un abruti, faut pas l'écouter Louna. C'est juste un idiot…

-Oh vraiment miss Wingby? Dit une voix douce derrière elles. Je crois que vous venez d'hériter d'une retenue. Et si je serais vous, j'irais vérifier votre potion au lieu de parler avec Miss Granger et la petite Vinski.

Sammy le regarda s'éloigner vers Ron et Harry d'un œil noir. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Sammy, Ron et Harry se ruèrent dehors, tandis que Louna ramassait ses choses et sortit la dernière de la classe, comme à son habitude, un moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour que les autres la laissent tranquille un peu. Elle sortit de la classe, en traînant des pieds, la tête baissée, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu bien dire pour que le professeur lui dise ce qu'il avait dit. Jamais un professeur ne l'avait traité d'arrogante ou d'autre sorte de nom et jamais ils ne l'avaient humiliés devant la classe. Jusqu'à date, sa journée avait mal commencée et si les autres professeurs étaient comme ça, ça allait être une de ses pires journées. Elle poussa un profond soupir de découragement et accéléra le pas, sans se rendre compte que Sammy et Hermione était à côté d'elle.

-Hey Louna, je te parle…dit Sammy, qui fit sursauter Louna

-Désolé…

-T'es lunatique toi?

-Non, juste…je pensais à…autre chose…

-Tu devais être vraiment concentrée parce qu'on est presque rendue devant la classe.

Elle releva la tête et s'en qu'elle ne s'en était aperçu, elle avait monté des cachots et avaient traversé la hall, puis avait monté les autres escaliers jusqu'à la salle de classe, tout ça sans l'avoir remarqueé.

Elle entra dans la classe à la suite de Sammy et d'Hermione et alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry, la seule place de libre. Lorsque le cours fût fini, les autres se hâtèrent de sortir, mais encore une fois, Louna prit tout son temps et sortit de la classe en traînant des pieds, fixant le sol. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque, voulant passer son heure de dîner loin des autres. Elle voulait surtout plus être seule qu'autre chose. Alors qu'elle était presque rendue, une voix l'appela derrière elle

-Hey, Lou', tu viens pas dîner?

-Heu…Non…J'ai pas faim…

-Tu es sûre? Demanda Hermione 

Louna hocha la tête en regardant ses pieds et entra dans la bibliothèque tandis que les autres allèrent dîner. Elle se dirigea vers la table la plus éloignée et où il n'y avait personne. Louna s'assit et sortit un livre de son sac qu'elle se mit à lire. En fait, elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée sur le livre, elle lisait plus pour essayer de chasser tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête. Elle lisait, mais aucune informations n'entra vraiment dans son esprit. Elle repensait à sa matinée. Le cours de potions avait été un cauchemar et celui de métamorphose n'avait pas été si mal, ça l'aurait pu être pire. Mais encore une fois, elle se sentait seule. Alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se concentrer, Sammy, qui était arrivée à côté d'elle, lui dit :

-Tu viens? On va aller dehors avec les autres, ça te dit?

Louna baissa son livre et ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Elle le remit dans son sac, qu'elle balança sur son épaule et suivie Sammy à travers les couloirs jusqu'a l'entrée. Lorsqu'elles sortirent, il faisait un soleil radieux et l'air était parfait, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid pour ce moment-ci de l'année. Louna suivait Sammy, la tête baissée, à travers le parc. Elles s'assirent avec les 3 autres, sous l'ombre d'un hêtre. Louna, qui s'était assise un peu plus à l'écart des autres, sortit son livre et commença à lire, tandis que les autres parlaient. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre ce que les autres disaient. Environ 15 minutes plus tard, Ron dit

-Je me demande comment va être e cours avec Hagrid. J'espère qu'il n'apportera pas des bestioles dangereuses…Enfin, pas à son premier cours.

Louna baissa son livre et releva la tête.

-Hagrid, c'est le…géant, non? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible

-Ce n'est pas un géant, tu sais…lui dit Harry. Mais oui c'est lui…Pourquoi?

Elle ne répondit pas et replongea son nez dans le livre. Avoir un cours avec Hagrid ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Pour elle, c'était un géant, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand que lui.

-Bon, faudrait y aller. J'aimerais arriver en avance pour voir ce qu'il nous a préparé.

Ils se levèrent tous, Louna prenant son temps, et se dirigèrent à grand pas vers la cabane de Hagrid, Louna traînant toujours derrière. Alors qu'ils étaient rendues à mi-chemin, un voix traînante retentit derrière eux.

-C'est le fan-club de Potter! Dépêchez-vous de vous abonner à son groupe, il recueille n'importe qui maintenant! Mais vite, les places sont limitées! Dit Malfoy, faisant hurler de rire Pansy Parkinson tandis que Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent bêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Malfoy? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers lui, l'air furieux, tandis que les autres faisaient de même sauf Louna, qui arrivait à peine. Elle releva la tête et quand elle vit que Draco l'observait, elle la rebaissa aussitôt

-Alors, Gryffindor a enfin réussi à avoir une fille qui n'est pas moche? Il était temps. Les dernières étaient laide, tout comme les anciennes. Dit-il en jetant un regard à Hermione et Sammy, qui serra sa main sur sa baguette. Il poursuivit. En fait, je crois que Gryffindor n'a jamais réussi à avoir des filles qui auraient pu paraître bien, mais cette année, je dois avouer que vous aviez trouvé la… 'perle rare' non?

-Quoi? Elle? Dit Pansy en pointant Louna. Tu l'as trouves belle Draco? Je suis sûre qu'elle doit se mettre des tonnes de maquillage et changer la couleur de ses yeux pour que les autres la regardent. Continua-t-elle en s'avançant vers Louna, qui ne fit pas un mouvement

-Au moins, elle ne ressemble pas à un épagneul, Parkinson! Dit Ron, mais Pansy n'y fit pas attention et se planta devant Louna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir de si spécial, hein?

-Parkinson est jalouse, Parkinson est jalouse. Chantonna Sammy, en regardant Pansy. Elle se retourna vers Sammy, furieuse

-Moi, jalouse? Pourquoi je le serais? Pourquoi je devrais l'être?

-Parce que tu ressembles à une petite chienne grassouillette et que Draco ne te trouves pas de son goût, voilà pourquoi, Parkinson.

-Moi, jalouse d'elle? Jamais de la vie! Dit-elle, en la poussant violemment qu'elle tomba par terre. Ha ha, vous voyez? Elle ne peut même pas tenir debout. AÏE!

Sammy l'avait plaquée et Pansy atterri au moins un mètre de où elle était avant.

-Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème, l'épagneul? Si tu n'étais pas jalouse, comme tu dis, tu ne t'aurais pas fâchée contre elle, non?

-Elle m'énerve!

-Oh vraiment, Parkinson? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Répliqua Hermione, en tendant une main pour relever Louna, qui restait toujours assise par terre.

-La ferme, Sang-de-bourbe. Répliqua Parkinson, en se relevant.

-Quoi? Comment tu l'as appelé? Dit Ron d'un ton furieux

-Laisse tomber Ron. Dit Hermione, en se retournant vers lui.

Ils continuèrent de se disputer, tandis que Louna resta là et ne bougea pas. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle se faisait poussée et elle était assez habituée. Elle ne faisait que repenser qu'il y a à peine 2 ours, c'était son père qui lui avait fait la même chose, sauf que lui, il l'avait frappée. Se sentant observer, elle releva la tête et vit que Malfoy l'observait. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, comme si une sorte de fil les avait reliés. Louna détourna le regard et se releva, tandis que Draco tournait la tête vers Harry et dit

-Hey Potter, ça fait quoi de savoir qu'on est pourchassé par un criminel qui s'est enfui d'Azkaban pour te tuer? Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire?

-C'est vrai qu'après ce qu'il a fait, je voudrais faire quelque chose. Oh Pansy, arrête de crier, tu m'embêtes.

-C'est vrai qu'avec une voix qui ressemble à des gémissements de petits chien…

-Oh la ferme, celle qui es-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sammy l'avait envoyé à quelques mètres plus loin avec un Expelliarmus

-Arrête Sammy…Aller, venez. Ça ne vaut rien de rester ici. Dit Hermione en entraînant Sammy plus loin. Harry et Ron la suivirent en jetant un dernier regard noir à Draco, tandis que Louna, à l'écart des autres et la tête baissée, les suivait.

Peu après, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid, les autres Gryffindor et Serpentard arrivèrent. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Hagrid pour lui parler, tandis que Louna restait soigneusement à l'écart, avec Sammy, qui n'avait pas voulu suivre les autres.

-T'es sûre que tu vas bien? Lui demanda-t-elle

Louna n'eut pas à répondre à sa question car Hagrid commença à parler. Elle fit semblant d'écouter ce qu'il disait, mais dans sa tête, c'était un véritable fiasco de pensées et autres choses qui se mélangeaient.

-Tu sais, Hagrid à peut-être l'air…effrayant, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à aucun d'entre nous. Lui chuchota Sammy tandis que Hagrid parlait.

Louna la regarda d'un regard interrogateur, puis regarda ses mains, qui tremblaient légèrement. Elle les enfonça dans les poches de sa robe. Sans qu'elle sache trop bien ce qu'Hagrid avait dit, elle suivit le reste du groupe s'avancer vers la forêt interdite.

-Wow, ils sont beau! Murmura Sammy. Louna releva la tête et quand elle vit qu'elle se tenait à deux mètres d'un animal avec une tête d'aigle et le corps d'un cheval, elle recula de plusieurs pas, comme la majorité des autres.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même

-Des hyppogriffes. C'est cool qu'on les voit cette année! Moi je les aime, même s'ils peuvent être durs à dresser, si ça peut se dresser. Tu sais, ils sont très fiers et il faut leur montrer beaucoup de respect et ne pas les insulté, sinon, ils pourraient te trancher la tête. Je les trouve fascinant, pas toi? Dit Sammy à Louna, alors qu'Hagrid montrait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Les autres entrèrent prudemment dans l'enclos et allèrent vers les hyppogriffes, mais Louna resta là, sans bouger. Sammy était aussi resté à ses côtés.

-On y va? Tu sais il n'y a pas de danger…Enfin je ne crois pas…Sinon, il ne nous les auraient pas présentés…On va aller rejoindre Ron et les autres, ok?

Louna fit un bref signe de tête et toutes les deux entrèrent dans l'enclos, rejoindre les Harry et les autres. Quand elles arrivèrent, ils étaient en train de flatter la tête de l'hyppogriffe. Arrivées à la hauteur de l'hyppogriffe, Sammy s'inclina devant lui et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il fléchisse les pattes de devant. Sammy se tourna vers Louna et dit

-Fais la même chose.

À sont tour, mais avec plus de peur, Louna inclina brièvement l'échine et essaya de fixer l'animal sans ciller et de le regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à faire. Enfin, après un temps interminable, il fini par fléchir ses pattes antérieurs encore une fois. Louna le flatta d'un air absent, tandis que les autres parlaient. La cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du château.

Après le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ils descendirent à la grande salle pour souper. Ils parlèrent surtout de leur première journée, mais les pensées de Louna étaient à des millions de kilomètres de là. Soutenant sa tête d'une main et faisant tourner sa fourchette dans son ragoût, sans rien manger, fixant son assiette d'un regard vide, elle pensait  à se qui arrivait chez eux, qu'est-ce que son père avait dit pour justifier son absence. Elle se demandait aussi qui était le ils. Ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Louna est encore dans la lune je crois. Reviens sur terre. Dit Sammy en agitant une main devant ses yeux.

-Vous m'avez parlé? Demanda-t-elle en redressant la tête et en arrêtant de faire tourner son ragoût, qu'elle n'avait pas touché.

-Non. Au fait, c'est quoi la marque que tu as? Demanda Sammy

-Quelle mar…Oh ça…C'est rien. Dit-elle en ramenant ses cheveux en avant. 

-Tu ne manges pas? Dit Hermione après un moment, alors que Louna avait recommencer à faire tourner sa fourchette

-Non…J'ai pas…vraiment faim…

-Mais tu n'as rien manger de la journée. Dit Ron

-Bon, on monte? Dit Sammy après une dizaine de minutes.

Ils montèrent dans la salle commune. Arrivés là, Louna monta à son dortoir, mit son pyjama, s'assit sur son lit, prit son livre et commença à lire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit sinon elle savait qu'elle aurait mal. Quand les filles montèrent environ 3 heures plus tard, elle lisait encore, ayant réussi à se concentrer. Quand elle pensa que les 4 autres filles se furent endormies, entendant leurs respirations plus lentes et plus profondes, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et ses pensées revinrent à la charge. Elle se sentait seule dans cet endroit. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de revoir Sean, de lui parler, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et d'y rester pendant longtemps. Elle se sentait horriblement éloignée de lui, elle s'ennuyait terriblement de son grand frère. Bien plus que l'année qu'elle avait passée sans lui. Cette journée avait été un cauchemar pour elle, même si ça l'aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait voulu lui raconter sa journée et elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne et la console, qu'il la rassure en lui disant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, qu'il lui remonte le moral. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle restait là, sans nouvelle de lui et sans savoir si elle allait le revoir un jour. Elle prit son toutou chien noir et le serra contre elle, et sans les empêcher, les larmes coulèrent. Elle s'ennuyait tellement de lui. Serrant plus fort le toutou, elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà! Fini le quatrième chapitre! Merde, me semble qu'il y avait quelque bout drôle…tk…Alors, comment vous l'avez aimé?! J'ai eu un tit peu de misère à écrire la plupart du chapitre sauf la fin. Bon, je l'ai fini 2 jours après que l'école aille recommencée mais bon je l'ai fini quand même :P J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Bon, voici les réponses!

**Réponses aux reviews**

MPZT :Mici beaucoup pour ton review!^^Je suis très contente que tu aimes aussi cette fic là! Ah ouais t'aime ça le narrateur participant? Cool.lol j'espère que t'as aimé ce chap!

Sammy : Lol, mi oui, tu t'es reconnu! Hihi t'as été surprise cool! Mici pour ton review et je suis contente que t'aime cette fic^^J'espère que t'as aimé ce chap! Pis tu trouves tu que ton personnage correspond encore bien avec toi?si non dis le moi oki?;)

Amalia Lupin : Mici à toi aussi!!T'avais un trip de rimer ouais^^Ouin, je crois qu'il y avait encore des bouts drôle dans ce chapitre-ci…too bad…Bon…En espérant que t'as aimé ce chap!

Audy-Inuyasha : Fiou, tu m'en veux pas pour t'avoir fait pleurer^^*soulagée* Mici pour ton review! Je suis contente que t'aime ma fic^^En espéranmt que t'as aimé ce chap-ci! Comment tu trouves Sammy maintenant?;)

Brenda : Mici beaucoup pour ton review!Ça me touche vraiment que tu me dises que c'est une de tes fics préférés! Vraiment! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre-ci! Pour ta question de 'Louna', je vais répondre après les réponses aux review^^mici encore!

TangerineDream : Mici à toi aussi pour ton review(mi oui je me répete!)J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!mici encore une fois^^

BON! Maintenant, je vais répondre à la question de Brenda*s'incline*(dsl je déconne la^^) Ok Louna est moi, mais n'est pas moi en même temps!…ok…je ré explique lool(yé pas si tard pourtant…à peine 21h22^^)Louna est en fait mon personnage que j'ai créer. Je l'ai créer à mon image, mais je l'ai un tout petit peu modifier…bon ok…modifier. Dans le genre de son apparence physique et dans son caractère. Donc, dans la fic, ainsi que dans mes 2 autres qui ne sont pas des délires, ce n'est pas moi. En fait, Louna n'est qu'une partie de moi, puisque je lui ait donner des traits de mon caractère et autres chose mais j'ai exagéré des fois. Les seules fois où c'est entièrement moi dans les fic, c'est les délires, dans le genre de Vive l'eau ou Terre du milieu nous voilà. Donc, j'espère que vous avez tous compris pour tous ceux qui se pose la question! Sinon, eh bien dîtes-le moi et je vais vous ré-expliquer!(laisser votre mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde)

Bon. C'est la fin…du chapitre^^Le 5 va venir dans un petit bout(eh oui, l'école est malheureusement recommencée…waaa(haha amalia :P))Donc, si vous vous demandez quoi lire en attendant la suite, eh bien aller lire Abandonné, orpheline et détestée(je sais jsuis fatiguante avec celle-là mais…c'est mon tit bébé de mes fics!!!)ou vous pouvez lire les conneries que j'ai écrit ou les fics des the mauraudettes ou bien…daaaa, vous lisez ce que vous voulez! Je vous laisse mes cher amis, j'espère vous revoir

Au revoir *s'incline comme au théatre*

~Louna~


	5. Pourquoi estce que tout le monde est con...

D.A: tous les perso sont à J.K Rowling ainsi que l'univers mais les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas m'appartiennent entièrement ainsi que l'histoire…Tout le monde le sait

N.A : bon…*s'baisse pour éviter un écran d'ordi* Je sais, j'ai été longue à upgrader je m'en excuse…Mais l'école est recommencer et je n'y pense pas toujours pour écrire et ces temps-ci, je suis plutôt fatigué et c'est aussi la période des exams alors…peut-être que passé cette période que je déteste, les chapitres vont venir un peu plus vite jusqu'à ce que la période d'exam recommence _encore_. Vivement la semaine de relâche!!!tk…Donc, je vous fais pas plus attendre, voici le chapitre 5, qui va être écrit au narrateur participant, c'est-à-dire au '_Je'._ Bonne lecture!Réponses aux reviews à la fin comme d'habitude^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ils montèrent dans la salle commune. Arrivés là, Louna monta à son dortoir, mit son pyjama, s'assit sur son lit, prit son livre et commença à lire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit sinon elle savait qu'elle aurait mal. Quand les filles montèrent environ 3 heures plus tard, elle lisait encore, ayant réussi à se concentrer. Quand elle pensa que les 4 autres filles se furent endormies, entendant leurs respirations plus lentes et plus profondes, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et ses pensées revinrent à la charge. Elle se sentait seule dans cet endroit. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de revoir Sean, de lui parler, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et d'y rester pendant longtemps. Elle se sentait horriblement éloignée de lui, elle s'ennuyait terriblement de son grand frère. Bien plus que l'année qu'elle avait passée sans lui. Cette journée avait été un cauchemar pour elle, même si ça l'aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait voulu lui raconter sa journée et elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne et la console, qu'il la rassure en lui disant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, qu'il lui remonte le moral. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle restait là, sans nouvelle de lui et sans savoir si elle allait le revoir un jour. Elle prit son toutou chien noir et le serra contre elle, et sans les empêcher, les larmes coulèrent. Elle s'ennuyait tellement de lui. Serrant plus fort le toutou, elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme

~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 5 : Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est contre moi?_**~*~*~*~*~

*_Premier week-end*_

Je suis étendue sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête. On est enfin le week-end et je suis la seule de réveillée…Pas étonnant, d'après la lueur du soleil qui illumine le dortoir, il n'est certainement pas plus tard que 7 heures du matin et les autres dorment encore…Enfin, c'est ce que je pense, d'après leur respiration lente et profonde. On est enfin le week-end et il était temps. Je croyais que la semaine n'allait jamais finir. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis ici et j'ai le goût de partir. On dirait que tout le monde me déteste. Parkinson qui fait sa petite jalouse et je vois absolument pas pourquoi elle l'est. Elle vient toujours me dire des choses alors que je ne lui ait rien fait. Malfoy qui arrête pas d'agir bizarrement et a lui non plus je ne lui ait rien fait. Et le professeur Snape qui n'arrête pas de me, soit m'humilier, soit de me crier après. C'est la première fois qu'un professeur agit comme ça envers moi. Et tous les autres des autres maisons qui parlent dans mon dos ou qui me regarde comme si j'étais une extraterrestre…Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde agit comme ça envers moi? J'en ait assez! Je ne fias rien à personne, je ne leur dit rien, ne les regarde même pas et eux trouvent le moyen de me gâcher la vie ou de m'envoyer promener. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour venir au monde moi?! Alors que personne ne voulait de moi et que jamais personne ne voudrais de moi? Bon ok, j'arrête de me plaindre…Il y a bien _quelques _personnes qui ne sont pas après moi. Dans le genre de Sammy ou d'Hermione. Y-a peut-être juste ses deux là dans le monde…Quoique…Ron et Harry aussi ne m'ont jamais écoeurée…Et il y a bien Sean…non…il y avait Sean…Mais là…Je ne peux plus le voir et je ne sais même pas si je le reverrai un jour…Ah non…vite, penser à autre chose!!! Vite vite! Je veux pas encore pleurer…C'est déjà suffisamment pénible de m'endormir en repensant à lui et en pleurant, j'ai pas besoin d'y penser en me réveillant…Faut que je me change les idées!!

Bien qu'il était encore tôt pour un samedi et que toutes les autres filles dormaient, je me levai et alla prendre mon linge dans mon sac. Je sortis de la pièce endormie et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Rendue là, j'entrai dans la douche et fis couler de l'eau chaude. Sentant l'eau chaude couler sur mon visage, je me détendis et essaya de penser à autres choses. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui? Je n'en sais absolument rien…Je ne fais jamais grand chose les week-end. La seule chose qui m'importais durant les fin de semaines, c'était d'être loin de mon père pour éviter qu'il me crie dessus. Mais comme le temps ne s'arrête pas, il fallait que je rentre à un moment donné, même si je m'arrangeais pour revenir le plus tard que je le pouvais, il se reprenait à ce moment-là et il me criait dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus aligner 2 mots ou le pire, il me frappait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il m'avait suffisamment amochée ou qu'il se tanne par lui-même. Ça n'arrivait pas tellement souvent, mais quand ça l'arrivait, surtout la dernière fois, j'avais de la difficulté à le cacher.  Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'aie rien dit…Pourtant, j'en portais les marques quand il me frappait, mais j'ai toujours penser que personnes ne me croiraient. Pour une autre raison que j'ignore, presque personne ne me croit…Pourtant, je ne mens presque jamais, vu que je ne sias même pas mentir correctement…La seule chose qu'il y a de bon dans cette école, c'est que mon père n'est plus là…Pensant à lui, je me demande ce qu'il a raconter aux autres personnes…Enfin,….plutôt à l'école…Les voisin se foutaient de moi, eux aussi me regardaient comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Oups…L'eau devient froide…Je crois que je ferais mieux de sortir. Cinq minutes plus tard, je sortais de la salle de bain et montai les marches, toujours en me demandant quoi faire aujourd'hui. Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, Sammy et Hermione parlaient à voix basse, tandis que les deux autres dormaient encore.

-Salut! Dis-donc, t'es matinale toi le matin! Me dit Sammy avec un sourire, tandis que je me dirigeai vers mon lit pour y déposer mes affaires, sans rien répondre. On croyait que tu t'étais noyée sous la douche.

-Tu viens déjeuner? Me demanda Hermione

Je fis non de la tête et commençai à me démêler les cheveux.

-Tu sais…Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé depuis que tu es arrivée…

-J'ai…J'ai pas vraiment faim le matin…Mentis-je.

-Oui, mais tu n'as jamais faim pour le matin, le midi et le soir tu sais…

-Hermione…Laisse-la faire…Je crois qu'elle est assez vieille pour savoir ce qu'elle fait non? Lui dit Sammy

Hermione se mordit la lèvre mais ne rajouta rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles partirent, me laissant seule avec les 2 autres qui dormaient encore. Lorsque j'eus fini de me démêler les cheveux, je sortis du dortoir et marchai à travers les couloirs de l'école, sans trop savoir où j'allais, perdue dans mes pensées. Après une bonne demi-heure, je m'assis et m'accota contre le mur, ramenant mes genoux vers moi.

C'est emmerdant ici, et je ne sais même pas à quel étage je suis. Il me semble que je ne suis jamais venu par ici…Bah, au moins, l'avantage, c'est qu'il n'y a personne, donc personne pour me demander ce que je fais ici, toute seule dans un coin perdu. Je pousse un gros soupir. L'année ne vient que de commencer et déjà, je veux partir, non pas pour revoir mon père, mais peut-être pouvoir revoir Sean si je le peux, si je ais pouvoir le revoir un jour…J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le revoir! Pourvoir essayer de comprendre ce qu'il a essayé de me dire. Depuis une semaine, je n'arrête pas de me redire ces même mots dans ma tête. Ils repassent toujours, en continue, comme si quelqu'un les auraient placé en mode boucle pour qu'ils repassent sans arrêt, et le pire c'est que je ne comprend rien à ce qu'ils veulent dire. C'est comme s'ils seraient là en face de moi mais que je ne pouvais pas les prendre pour en comprendre mieux le sens. Je déteste ce sentiment d'ignorance! Ils ont beau repassés des milliers de fois, j'ai beau essayer de les séparer pour essayer de comprendre le sens de chacun des mots, j'ai l'impression que je ne le comprendrait jamais. En plus, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la réponse juste en face de moi, mais je ne suis pas capable de la trouver. Mais c'est quoi ce _ils_? Qui qui veut me voir?! Qui est ce _ils_, qui, à cause d'eux, je suis obligé de venir ici et de me retrouver séparé de Sean? Et depuis quand qu'il y a des personnes qui se battent pour m'avoir?! Jamais personne ne m'a montré le moindre intérêt, personne dans le monde ne se préoccupait pas de moi, même pas mon père, enfin, pas beaucoup…Il ne s'est que préoccupé de moi quand j'étais petite, c'est-à-dire quand j'avais entre 0 et 6 ans. Après, il se foutait carrément de moi, comme tout le monde, sauf Sean. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été là…Je veux le revoir! J'ai besoin de lui! Oh Sean, pourquoi tu m'as laissé partir?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de mieux m'expliquer ce que tu as voulu me dire? Je ferme les yeux et j'accote ma tête sur le mur, toujours en me répétant les paroles.

"Je ne peux rien faire, la vie en a décidé ainsi…Je ne peux pas te prendre, sinon je l'aurais fait, mais _ils_ veulent te voir, je n'y peut rien, même si j'aurais préféré qu'_ils_ ne te voient jamais… "

Pourquoi il n'y pouvait rien?! Ah non, j'en ait mal à la tête! Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux et met mes mains dans mes cheveux encore humides, tandis que les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux.

-C'est là que tu te cachais? Ça fais un bon moment qu'on te cherchait. Me dit une voix

Je relève la tête et je vois Sammy, Hermione, Ron et Harry qui se tiennent devant moi.

-Ça va? Me demanda Sammy

-Ouais…Pourquoi? Dis-je en me frottant les yeux, plus pour faire disparaître les larme qu'il y avait.

-Pour rien, j'avais cru que tu pleurais…dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Pas grand chose…répondis-je d'une voix faible.

-Tu viens te promener avec nous? On avait l'intention d'aller faire un tour dehors…dit Harry

Je fis un vague non de la tête.

-D'accord..Alors, on se revoit au dîner?

-Ouais…Sûrement. Dis-je en relevant la tête et en m'apercevant que Sammy me regardait bizarrement, mais ne disait rien.

Ils partirent et peu de temps après, je me levai et me rendis à la bibliothèque. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Sûrement que les autres étaient sortis pour profiter du beau temps qu'il faisait dehors. Je me dirigeai dans les rayons, prit un livre au hasard et alla m'asseoir dans la table du fond. Quand j'ouvris le livre, je m'aperçu que j'en avais pris un consacré entièrement aux transformations animagus. Je me mis à le lire, passionné par son contenu. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ce genre de transformations m'intéressaient. Au bout d'une heure, j'en avais déjà lu la moitié environ. J'étais tellement concentré que j'entendais à peine les élèves marcher à côté de moi ou la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-Mais c'est la petite nouvelle qui est ici! Dit une voix traînante

Pas encore lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore? Je ne lui ait rien fait. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu et continua de lire

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner toute seule ici?

Je ne levai pas la tête et continuai de prétendre que je lisais, alors qu'en vérité, je ne lisais plus.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand je te pose une question. Je ne crois pas que celle-là sois trop difficile à répondre…

S'il pense que j'ai le goût d'y parler, il se trompe, la seule chose que je veux c'est qu'il me laisse tranquille et qu'il parte. 

-Je te parle tu sais! Dit-il en m'arrachant le livre de mes mains.

Je levai la tête et vis qu'il s'était assis en face de moi. Cette fois, il n'était pas encore avec ses 2 autres petits chien-chiens. Lorsque je croisai son regard, ce fut comme s'il y avait une espèce de fil qui c'était tissé…Je me demande pourquoi…Ça n'a jamais fait ça avant…Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous nous regardâmes ainsi pendant une minute jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à rebaisser les yeux.

-Il faut que je te prenne ton livre de tes mains pour que tu puisses lever la tête? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? Répliquais-je

-Pas grand chose…Seulement te parler…Alors, comme ça, t'es un rat de bibliothèque?

S'il espère essayer de me mettre en colère avec cette réplique là, il se trompe, combien de fois que je me le suis faite dire? D'ailleurs, c'est rare que je me frustre.

-Rend-moi mon livre. Dis-je en relevant les yeux

-C'est pas écrit ton nom dessus, et d'ailleurs, il ne t'appartient même pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Seulement lire, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire d'autre dans une bibliothèque?

-Où sont tes amis? Ils ne sont pas avec toi? me demande-t-il sarcastiquement

Je pousse un soupir d'agacement. J'ai envie d'être seule, j'ai pas envie d'être avec personne et surtout pas lui. Je me lève et marche en direction de la sortie, le laissant là. J'étais à peine sortie que quelqu'un m'agrippa le bras. Je me retournai et vis que c'étais encore lui. Il me lâcha et me plaqua le livre dans les bras

-T'avais oublié ça…me dit-il et il repartit aussitôt, cette fois me laissant là avec le livre dans les mains

À quoi il joue lui? 2 minutes plus tôt, il vient me voir pour écœurer et là, il vient me voir pour me rendre le livre et il repart après…Je crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut…J'haussai les épaules et recommençai à marcher, sans trop savoir où aller. Ah oui, c'est vrai…J'ai un devoir à faire…Au moins, je vais avoir quelque chose à faire. Je me rendis donc à la salle commune. Lorsque j'entrai Sammy, Hermione et les 2 autres gars pas là. Je montai au dortoir, pris mes chose pour faire mes devoirs et redescendit dans la salle commune où je m'installai sur une table éloignée des autres personnes qu'il y avait.  J'ouvris mes choses de potion et commençai à écrire le devoir que Snape m'a donné. Pour une autre raison que j'ignore, il semble me détester et me donne toujours plus de devoir que les autres. Il me dit toujours que je suis nulle et que j'aurais dû commencer par ma première année…Je crois que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire…La vérité, c'est que je suis nulle, je suis sûrement la plus poche de tous les troisième années…Lorsque je finissais mon devoir, j'entendis le portrait pivoter. Je regardai ceux qui arrivaient et je vis qu'il s'agissait de Sammy, Hermione, Ron et Harry. 

-Salut! Me dis Sammy en s'asseyant en face de moi. Alors, c'est quoi que t'a fait cet après-midi?

Il était rendu quelle heure là? Je regardai ma montre qui indiquait 17h30. Je me pris le visage à deux mains et me frottai les yeux. 

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu n'as pas juste fait ça toute l'après-midi hein? Dit Sammy, avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage, pointant le parchemin où j'avais fait le devoir de potion, ce qui me fit sourire

-Elle au moins, elle l'a fini. Je crois que tu en as eu à faire toi aussi.

-Ah ouais mais c'est pas grave ça…dit-elle en agitant la main, tandis que Ron riait. Bon, j'ai faim moi! On va souper?!

-T'as toujours faim, Sam. Dit Harry

-Il y a un problème contre ça? Bon allez, vous venez? Moi je descend manger. Sammy se retourna et se dirigea vers le portrait, accompagné de Ron, qui c'était dépêcher de la suivre. 

-Tu viens? Me demanda Harry, tandis qu'Hermione partait elle aussi. Je me levai et suivis Harry jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Sammy, à peine arrivée, mangeait déjà.

-On dirait que tu n'as jamais mangé, Sammy. Lui fit remarquer Hermione

-Mais j'ai rien mangé de l'après-midi! Protesta Sammy, la bouche plein de patate pilée, ce qui me fit rire

-Elle est toujours comme ça. Me dit Harry

-Ch'est même pos vrai! Protesta-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

Les autres commencèrent à parler joyeusement, tandis que je repartais dans ma bulle, touchant à peine mon assiette. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, je les suivis jusqu'à la salle commune. Rendue dans la pièce, je montai au dortoir pour aller chercher mon livre que j'avais pris à la bibliothèque et je redescendis, où j'alla m'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face du feu. La majorité des autres élèves étaient encore en bas en train de manger. Sammy et Hermione vinrent s'asseoir sur les fauteuils à côté de moi tandis que Ron et Harry commencèrent une partie d'échec. Après quelques instant d'avoir entendu Ron et Harry parler et après avoir entendu des petits bruit de quelque chose qui se brise, je levai les yeux et vis que le jeu d'échec n'était pas comme je connaissais, il bougeait…

-Comment ça ce fait que les pièces bougent?! Pensais-je tout haut, faisant sursauter Hermione, qui était plongée elle aussi dans un livre, tandis que Sammy regardait avec attention la partie.

-Échec version sorcier…Me répondit Ron. T'as jamais vu ça?

-Non…répondis-je faiblement

-Moi non plus j'avais jamais vu ça avant que j'arrive ici. Dit Harry

Je replongeais dans ma lecture, sans vraiment me concentrer. Leur jeu m'intriguait trop que je levais sans cesse les yeux pour regarder la partie. Au bout d'un moment, Harry semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire

-Haha, je vais encore gagner. Dit Ron avec un sourire. 

-La ferme, tu me déconcentres. Répliqua Harry

Je regardai leur jeu avec attention et, croyant avoir trouvé la solution, je dis

-Bouge ta Reine, avec ta tour et ton Fou, son Roi va être "Échec et Mat"

Harry regarda le jeu et eut un sourire, tandis que Ron s'indigna

-C'est pas juste! T'avais pas le droit de l'aider! J'aurais gagner si tu n'aurais rien dit!

-Pour une fois que je te gagne, chiale pas. Lui dit Harry en avançant sa Reine.

-Mais c'est pas juste quand même!

-La ferme Ron. Lui dit Sammy en riant. Espèce de mauvais perdant. Même si tu perds une fois, tu vas pas mourir, tête enflée

-J'ai pas une tête enflée! Répliqua Ron. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aider…

-Depuis quand t'as fait cette règle? Répliqua Sammy

-Depuis…

-Oh la ferme Ron. Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-Je sais…Tiens, viens jouer si tu crois que tu es meilleure que moi. Me dit Ron

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais meilleure que toi…

-Aller viens jouer. Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout. Me dit Ron. Je fis non de la tête, mais Harry dit

-Vas-y, bats-le, comme ça, il va savoir que ce n'est pas le meilleur.

-Bon d'accord…Mais je suis nulle à ce jeu, je ne sais pas vraiment jouer…dis-je en prenant la place de Harry. 

Je ne connaissais pas vraiment le jeu, je ne connaissais que comment les pièces bougent et de combien ils peuvent avancer. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, sans savoir comment j'avais fait, je réussi à l battre. En fait, ce jeu était quand même facile. La première fois que j'y joue et je gagne.

-On refait une autre partie? Me proposa Ron. 

Je fis non de la tête et montai me coucher. Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pleurer…Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir pleurer. Je frottai mes yeux, qui étaient humides et sortis de mon lit. Je vis qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le dortoir, elles étaient toutes descendues. Je regardai l'heure et constata qu'il était midi. Wow, il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas dormi jusqu'à cette heure là…Normal…Chez moi, je me faisais réveiller par mon père vers 8heures. Soit parce qu'il était trop soûl et qu'il se parlait a lui-même dans le salon, soit parce qu'il me criait dessus sans raison. Je m'étirai et poussa un long bâillement, au moins je ne me sentais plus fatigué. Je m'habillai et sortis du dortoir en enfilant mon coton ouaté par dessus mon chandail.  Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle commune, Sammy et Hermione arrivèrent.

-Tiens, c'est la grosse marmotte qui se réveille! Me dit joyeusement Sammy. On s'en allait te réveiller. Tu viens faire un tour dehors?

J'haussai les épaules et les suivis hors de la salle commune. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dehors, je remarquai que ça faisais un bon moment que je n'avais pas mis le nez dehors. Lorsque nous sortâmes, je vis qu'il faisait un soleil resplendissant. Il y avait une légère brise, mais on était bien, s'il faisait un peu frisquet. Nous marchâmes à travers le parc, jusqu'à un grand hêtre, où nous nous assissâmes dans l'herbe. Je m'accotai sur l'arbre en ramenant mes genoux vers moi et sortis mon livre, que j'avais presque fini, et me mis à lire, tandis que les 2 autres parlaient. 

-Tu lis-tu toujours comme ça? De demanda Sammy, au bout d'un moment. Je fis signe de oui et continuai de lire.

-Ça t'intéresse, les animagus?

Encore une fois, je fis oui de la tête

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? Tu as l'intention d'en devenir une?

-Franchement Sammy, tu sais bien que c'Est impossible…On est pas encore assez avancé. ET de toute façon, il faudrait qu'elle le dise au ministère…

-Pas si elle ne se déclare pas…

-Elle est obligé de se déclarer, si les gens du ministère l'apprenne…

-Ils ne sont pas obligé de l'apprendre…

-De toute façon, je ne crois pas que Louna veuille en devenir une, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu ne vas pas lui dire quoi faire. Répliqua Sammy

-Arrêtez…J'en deviendrai jamais une…Je suis trop nulle de toute façon. Dis-je en les regardant

-Mais non tu n'es pas nulle…commença Hermione

-Pourquoi alors c'est toujours moi qui a le plus de devoirs, même si ça ne me dérange pas, et pourquoi le professeur Snape n'arrête pas de me crier dessus en disant que je suis nulle et en disant que j'aurais dû commencer par la première année? De toute façon, c'est la vérité…dis-je faiblement

-Toi nulle? T'es rendue meilleur que moi! C'est moi la nulle ici!

-Ce n'Est pas vrai. Es plus nuls sont Crabbe et Goyle. Dit Hermione. Et Louna, si les prof te donne plus de devoirs, c'est peut-être justement pour que tu te rattrapes sur les autres, pour ne pas être trop en retard.

-Et pour Snape, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, sauf avec ses bien aimé Serpentards. De toute façon, il veut que tu te sentes nulle alors ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il te dit…

-Il est comme ça aussi avec moi. Dit Harry, qui venait d'arriver avec Ron.

Je ne fis qu'un bref haussement d'épaules et continuai de lire, tandis que les 2 autre s'assoyaient. Vers la fin d'après-midi, nous décidâmes de rentrer. Je les suivis, traînant derrière en regardant mes souliers. Nous traversâmes le hall et nous commençâmes à monter les marches lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière nous.

-Si c'est pas l'affreuse petite nouvelle!! Dit la petite voix criarde de Parkinsion

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore cette fille là? Je lui ait rien fait et elle me déteste elle aussi.

-Alors l'affreuse, on ne c'est pas encore fait d'amis?! Normal, qui voudrais être ami avec toi?

-La ferme Parkinson. La question serait plutôt Qui est a assez de patience pour endurer une petite Pékinoise comme toi? Surtout que tu n'arrêtes pas de japper. Dit Sammy

-En plus, l'affreuse petite nouvelle a besoin de quelqu'un pour se défendre! Elle n'est pas capable elle-même, il lui faut quelqu'un.

-Il lui faudrait aussi quelqu'un pour lui apprendre quelque chose. Dit la voix d'un garçon, que je parirai, sans même l'avoir regarder, qu'il s'agissait de Goyle. ÇA voulait dire que Malfoy et Crabbe étaient là eux aussi, et sûrement la petite bande de dinde de Parkinson, puisqu'on les entend glousser.

-Si j'étais à ta place, Goyle, je ne parlerai pas, je parie que tu ne sais même pas épeler ton nom. Dit Harry

Bon, c'est repartie pour une autre engueulade entre eux. J'espère juste qu'ils vont bientôt arrêter et qu'ils n'en viendront pas aux baguettes. Au bout d'un m,oment, les voix paraissaient plus lointaine, mais lorsque j'entendis encore une fois prononcer mon nom, je revins brusquement à la réalité.

-Louna est partie visiter son ami la lune. Probablement le seul qu'elle a

-Ton jeu de mot n'est pas drôle, Parkinson. Dit Sammy, qui avait sa baguette dans les mains.

-Quoi, tu vas me dire qu'elle est ton amie? Cette affreuse petite sang-de-bourbe?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que c'est une enfant de moldu, espèce d'affreuse chienne? Dit Sammy, tenant plus serrée sa baguette

-Si elle viendrait d'une famille au sang pur, elle serait arrivée ici à 11ans et non à 13 ans et elle saurait des choses sur la magie. Dit Malfoy

-Parce que tu crois que les familles de sang purs sont meilleur que les enfant de moldus? C'est pour ça que Hermione et Louna sont meilleurs que toi, espèce d'affreux petit fils de riche. Répliqua Sammy 

Draco plongea sa main dans un de ses poches et arriva pou sortir sa baguette, mais Parkinson fut plus rapide et lui lança un sort, qui fit trébucher Sammy. 

-On est pas fait solide, n'est-ce pas, Wingby? Dit-elle, tandis que Sammy essayait de faire bouger ses jambes, mais en vain.

Elle arriva pour jeter un autre sort, mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je sortis ma baguette et dis

-_Expeliarmus_

Elle fut projeter à environ 3 mètres et sa baguette lui sauta de ses mains pour venir arrivée dans les miennes. Les autres me regardait avec une expression surprise, mais je ne m'en occupa pas et pointa ma baguette vers Sammy en disant

-_Finite_

Sammy se releva et me lança un drôle de regard. Je détournai les yeux et vit que Pansy se dirigea vers moi, l'air furieuse. Elle m'agrippa le bras, prit sa baguette et me dit

-Tu veux jouer à ça hein?! Très bien. On va voir qui est la plus forte entre moi ou toi. Tu veux faire un duel?

Je fis non de la tête et remis ma baguette dans mes poches.

-Tu as peur de perdre?! Quoique ça doit être normal, vu que toi, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une incapable

de sale petite sang-de-bourbe! T'es rien d'aut-

-La ferme Parkinson. Je crois que tu l'as assez traiter de noms pour aujourd'hui. Dit, à mon grand étonnement, la voix de Malfoy

Je levai la tête et vu qu'il me regardait. Pendant encore quelques secondes, il semblait qu'il y avait encore une sorte de connection entre nous, sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Je rebaissai la tête et Parkinson dit

-Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié d'elle!

Malfoy ne répondis pas tout de suite, mais sans même le regarder, je savais qu'il me regardait. 

-Je crois que oui. 

-Draco a pitié d'une Gryffindor?! Est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves?!

-Mettons qu'elle fait moins dure que toi! lui répondit-il. Ne t'en fias pas, je ne suis pas fier d'épprouver de la pitié pour elle.

Je levai un peu les yeux et vit qu'il partait, suivis de ses deux chien et pas longtemps après, par la bande de Parkinson.

-On retourne à la salle commune? Demanda Hermione.

Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent, me laissant seule avec Sammy. Peu de temps après, commença à marcher et je la suivis. Rendues dans la salle commune, qui était déserte, ils se mirent à parler en même temps

-Tu sais je crois que Malfoy à un œil sur toi. me dit sérieusement Hermione, après quelques minutes

-Il n'a jamais agi comme ça pour une autres fille de Gryffindor! Dit Sammy. Tu l'aimes toi?

-De quoi vous parlez?! Malfoy ne m'aime pas! Et je ne l'aime pas! Il a juste pitié de moi comme la majorité du monde qui me parle!

Je les laissai là et monta au dortoir. Rendue dans la pièce, je me jetai sur le lit et resta là sans bouger. S'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est bien quand quelqu'un a pitié de moi. Malfoy ne m'aime pas, comme disent Hermione et Sammy, il n'a seulement pitié de moi. De toute façon, qui pourrait bien m'aimer?! Moi je le sais, personne…Si…Une personne. Sean…Mais il est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Je poussai un gémissement de rage et de tristesse en m'enfonçant le visage dans l'oreiller et laissai les larmes couler une fois de plus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà!!Fini!^^Vraiment désolé du retard!Mais au moins, ce chapitre est long…Quand même…J'espère que vous me pardonnez d'avoir été longue à le poster! J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre. Pour moi, je suis quand même fière de ce chapitre^-^Le prochain chapitre devrait être moins long à arriver je crois. L période d'examens est finie, donc je vais avoir un peu moins d'étude et un peu moins de devoir. De plus, je sais déjà, à peu près, tout ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre 6! Donc, pour bientôt, le chapitre 6! Ma répondre aux reviews là^^

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

Tangerinedream : Salut! Merci pour ton review!! Eh oui, Louna est légèrement lunatique lol, ok

 beaucoup, mais je crois que dans ce chapitre, elle l'est un peu moins!;) Mici encore pour le review!

Brenda : Mici à toi aussi pour ton review!^^Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic^^J'espère que tu l'aimes toujours! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te répondre! Si tu as d'autres questions, ne te gêne pas! Ça va me faire plaisir de t'y répondre!^^Je sais que les Serpentard n'ont pas pitié de Lou' et c'est voulu en fait…Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que Snape ait pitié d'elle, au contraire^^' Oups…Je dis pu rien! T'en fais pas, pour moi aussi, l'amitié est très importante! Moi aussi, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai eu des amies qui faisaient semblant d'être mes amies et donc, je sais ce que tu veux dire!Je crois que tu as eu ta réponse pourquoi Louna ne dit rien à personne au sujet de son père;)Ait un tit peu de patience^^Ça va peut-être venir!;)Mici encore d'avoir reviewver^^En espérant que t'as aimé ce chapitre!^^

Sammy : C'était bien mieux d'être une joke ton pourri parce que je t'aurais étriper!lool joke! Patience ma chère petite Sammy(même si t'es plus grande que moi mais chut^^')ça va vini des bouts un peu plus joyeux! Laisse-lui le temps!…Ben…Beaucoup de temps…^^' Mais si tu continues à lire, tu vas voir, ça va arriver! Le perso est toujours à la hauteur de ta personnalité?! J'ai aimé ton histoire!!L'amie(de ta mini histoire) doit être contente de savoir ça! Tk…mici pour ton review^^

Audy-Inuyasha : Tu m'as fait peur toi tu sais! Pendant 2 seconde, j'ai cru que t'étais déprimée à cause de mon histoire! Lol. Ouais l'école est recommencé, fais chier! Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre j'espère que tu me pardonnes^^'Lol, contente de voir que tu aimes toujours Sammy^^Mici d'avoir reviewver! Pour le chap 6, je devrais le mettre dans maximum 2 semaines^^'

MPZT :Lol! Ouais je sais, c'est bizarre de voir Louna qui répond pas à personne! Des fois, je mets des rpliques et ça fait…Oups, tromper de Louna…^^' C'est vrai des fois ça me fais ça! Faut que je me mette dans la tête quand j'écris cette fic là que ce n'est pas Louna-l'orpheline(comme dans A.O.D)mais Louna Vinski qui et là et qui est tout le contraire de l'autre!!Je sais est toute perdue la pov tite! Mici pour ton review(qui est en retard lool, mais au moins tu l'as lu!^^)

Et voilà!!Donc, je vous promet(comme je l'ai dit à Audy-Inuyasha et un peu plus haut) que je vias essayer de poster la suite plus vite! Dans un maximum de 2 semaines! Je vais essayer de poster la suite!! Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui reviews!

Byebye

~Louna~__


	6. Je le déteste!

D.A: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais tous les personnages ainsi que mon histoire m'appartiennent entièrement! Merci de votre attention^^…ben ceux qui ont lu…

N.A : En ce jour du 14 février 2004, la journée de la St-Valentin, à 17h12, je commence ce sixième chapitre de mon histoire…WIWI!^^alors ce chapitre va être écrit au narrateur Dieu, ou externe si vous préférez. Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre comme d'habitude! Alors je vous dérange pas plu longtemps! Bonne lecture!^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je les laissai là et monta au dortoir. Rendue dans la pièce, je me jetai sur le lit et resta là sans bouger. S'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est bien quand quelqu'un a pitié de moi. Malfoy ne m'aime pas, comme disent Hermione et Sammy, il n'a seulement pitié de moi. De toute façon, qui pourrait bien m'aimer?! Moi je le sais, personne…Si…Une personne. Sean…Mais il est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Je poussai un gémissement de rage et de tristesse en m'enfonçant le visage dans l'oreiller et laissai les larmes couler une fois de plus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 6 : Je le déteste!_** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_-T'ES RIEN QU'UNE INCAPABLE QUI N'EStPAS CAPABLE DE CACHER SES SENTMENTS! TU ES TROP FAIBLE POUR ÇA!_

_-Fich-fiche-moi la paix…qu'est-ce que…tu me veux? Arr-arrête de.-de me cri-crier dessus…je t'ai rien fait. Répondis-je à travers mes sanglots, assise par terre avec mes bras autour de mes genoux sans savoir à qui je m'adressais parce que je ne voyais pas son visage_

_-Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de faire?_

_Je fis non de la tête…Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais la voix me disait quelque chose, comme si je l'avais déjà entendue. _

_-Je te croyais suffisamment intelligente pour le deviner. Dit-il. ET ARRÊTE DE PLEURER!_

_J'essayais de ravaler mes sanglots, mais ça ne marchait pas_

_-QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DIT?! CESSE DE PLEURER! M'ordonna-t-il_

_J'enfouis ma tête entre mes bras et, sans même le regarder, je savais qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je levai un côté de la tête afin de libérer mon œil gauche et le vit qu'il se baissa à ma hauteur. Je pu alors voir de qui il s'agissait et c'était…_

-DEBOUT LOUNA ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD!!!

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux.  Le soleil inondait la pièce avec sa lumière matinale. Je me redressai et poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'était qu'un rêve…Un simple rêve, mais il avait tellement paru réel…Surtout que je ne le comprenais pas…Je me frottai les yeux et je m'aperçu que j'avais pleuré pour de vrai.

-Aller grouille-toi Louna…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Me demanda Hermione.

-Rien…J'ai sûrement rêvé…lui répondis-je en m'essuyant les yeux

-Ah bon d'accord. Sammy! Pourquoi tu t'es recouchée?! Tu étais levé tantôt.

-Dodo…Veux pas me lever…Veux pas aller en classe…Pas ce matin…Je veux dormir jusqu'à midi. Répondit-elle, couchée à plat ventre sur son lit, les yeux fermés, ce qui me fit pousser un petit rire

-Sammy! Debout! Louna! Aller! Les cours commencent dans 20 minutes! Il faut se préparé!

-Justement, vu qu'on va déjà être en retard, aussi bien manquer tout le cours…Surtout qu'il est avec Snape…Fou–moi la paix là. T'as qu'à lui dire que moi et Lou', on ne se sent pas bien…ou qu'on ne voulait pas se réveiller pour aller dans son cours parce qu'il est trop cave, ça va être plus drôle. Répondit-elle en retour en se recroquevillant et en ôtant ses souliers, ce qui me fit rire encore plus.

-SAMMY! Lève-toi!

-Non…

-Louna…il faudrait que tu te prépares…

-Laisse-la faire, c'est la première fois que je l'entends rire. De toute façon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Tu sais Lou', tu peux te recoucher si tu veux. Quand Hermi va être partie, on va pouvoir rire d'elle, d'accord? Me dit-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes et en me faisant un gros sourire innocent.

-Lève-toi! Le cours commence dans 10 minutes! 

-Tu n'avais qu'à me réveiller avant, bon! Répondit obstinément Sammy en mettant son oreiller par dessus sa tête.

Hermione poussa un soupir de découragement.

-Au juste, c'est quoi qu'il c'est passé? Pourquoi elle ne veut pas se lever? Lui demandais-je en prenant mon sac à dos

-Vu que ma montre n'a pas sonné, et je me demande bien pourquoi, il me semble que je l'avais réglée, je me suis réveillée en retard pour vous réveillez. Parvati et Lavande sont déjà partie, mais Sammy…Eh bien je crois que c'est l'effet du lundi matin sur une personne qui a encore veillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, non? Lui dit-elle en la regardant.

Sammy ne répondit que de faibles grognements étouffés par son oreiller. Je m'habillai en vitesse, démêla mes cheveux rapidement et repoussa derrière mes oreilles les cheveux qui me tombaient dans la face. Hermione, pendant ce temps-là, n'avait cessé de crier après Sammy.

-Sammy! Il ne reste que 5 minutes! Debout!

Je m'approchai du lit de Sammy et la poussai par terre, ce qu'elle n'aima pas.

-Maintenant, tu es debout! Habille-toi! Lui dit Hermione en lui lançant son uniforme.

Sammy grogna et enfila son uniforme.

-Mais j'ai faim! Je veux manger d'abord!

-Tu mangeras au dîner!

La cloche se fit entendre à ce moment précis.

-Oh non!

Nous ramassâmes nos choses en vitesse et sortîmes en trombe du dortoir. Nous courûmes à travers les escaliers bousculant sur notre passage les derniers retardataires qui se hâtaient pour aller dans leurs classe. 

À mesure que nous avancions, j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à les suivre et je commençai à manquer de souffle. Rendue dans le hall, je m'arrêtai, à bout de souffle. Pliée en deux, j'essayais de prendre de l'air, mais on dirait qu'il n'y en avait plus, puis, soudainement, ma respiration devint sifflante. Oh non, pas ça…pas en ce moment…Non, peut-être que ce n'était pas ça. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur de pierre froide et essayais de calmer ma respiration, sans succès. Je fouillai dans mes poches, à la recherche de ma pompe. Lorsque je mis la main dessus, je la portai vivement à la bouche, priant pour qu'il reste du médicament à l'intérieur. J'appuyai sur la bombonne, mais rien n'en sortit. Non, merde! En pus, je l'ai fais rappeler à mon bon à rien de père et il n'a rien voulu savoir, bien sûr, ça lui était égal si je crevais. Surtout, ne pas paniquer, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses…La preuve, j'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à prendre de l'air. Non, je ne veux pas faire de crise d'asthme! Une nausée vient de me monter à la gorge.  Essayer de se calmer d'abord et prendre de grandes respirations…Mais ça ne marche pas! Une autre nausée vient encore une fois de me monter à la gorge. Essayer de se rappeler des exercices…Une image me sauta alors à l'esprit…J'avais peut-être 5-6 ans et j'avais failli avoir une crise d'asthme, mais Sean était avec moi, et il m'avait dit d'essayer de suivre sa respiration. Alors que je me rappelai se souvenir, je m'aperçus que, c'était bizarre à dire mais, vu que je pensais à se souvenir, je sentais comme si Sean était avec moi et je pouvais sentir sa respiration lente et profonde. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ma respiration était redevenue plus calme, plus régulière. Au bout d'un autre petit cinq minutes, je me relevai en tremblant et me dirigeai vers le cours. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte, mes jambes tremblaient encore, mais je me sentais mieux que tantôt. Je poussai la porte et entra.

-Tiens, tiens, Miss Vinski qui arrive avec 30 minutes de retard…30 points de moins à Gryffindor, Miss Vinski. Me dit le professeur aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournaient vers moi, même si je regardais le plancher, je pouvais les sentir.

-Quelle est la raison pour laquelle vous arrivez avec ce retard?

Sans trop le dire pourquoi, je n'arrivai pas à répondre. On aurait dit que si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'allais recommencer à suffoquer.

-Très bien, vous ne voulez pas répondre. 50 autres points de moins pour Gryffindor ainsi qu'une retenue. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, ça vous fera répondre lorsqu'un professeur vous pose une question. Maintenant, allez à votre place et mettez vous en équipe avec Miss Wingby pour continuer la potion et ne dérangez plus. Dit-il.

Il partit vers le fond de la classe, tandis que je rejoignais Sammy et Hermione, qui me demandèrent aussitôt 

-Où étais-tu? On pensait que tu nous suivais et quand nous sommes entrées dans la classe, on c'est aperçu que tu n'étais plus là. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard comme ça? On croyait que tu arriverais quelques minutes plus tard, mais tu n'as réapparu que voilà 2 minutes.

Comme si je ne savais pas ça faisait combien de temps que j'étais revenue. Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de m'assoire en les laissant me questionner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main? Me demanda Sammy

- Je ne sais pas…Répondis-je en regardant ma main, pour m'apercevoir que je tenais encore ma pompe, qui était vide. Ah ça…

-Tu fais de l'asthme? Me demanda Hermione, tandis que Sammy me prenait ma pompe des mains.

-Ouais…Un peu…

-Tu as failli faire une crise d'asthme, donc c'est pour ça que tu es arrivée en retard, c'est ça? Me demanda Sammy

Je fis oui de la tête

-Tu es allée à l'infirmerie? Me demanda Hermione

Je fis non de la tête. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une voix parla derrière nous

-Miss Vinski, je ne crois pas que se qu'il vous arrive intéresse quiconque dans cette classe. Vous avez déjà une retenue et vous avez fait perde des points à votre maison, si vous ne voulez pas avoir une autre retenue, faîtes ce que vous avez à faire et cessez de déranger la classe, déjà que vous l'avez dérangée une fois en arrivant en retard. Me dit le professeur, tandis que je regardais le plancher.

-Elle ne nous dérange pas. C'est nous qui lui posions des questions. Répliqua Sammy

-Ah vraiment? J'ignorais à quel point poser des questions à cette arrogante pouvait être intéressant.

-Vous n'avez pas idée comment c'est plus intéressant que de faire des potions. Murmura Sammy  

-Qu'avez-vous dit miss Wingby?

-Monsieur, nous lui demandions seulement pourquoi elle était arrivée en retard…dit Hermione

-Ah d'accord, elle refuse de répondre à son professeur mais elle répond aux questions de ses amies…Si vous leur avez dit miss Vinski, eh bien vous pourrez certainement me le dire

-Si elle ne veut pas vous le dire, ce n'est pas de vos affaires. Lui dit Sammy

-Miss Wingby, ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai posé une question. Il me semble qu'elle soit suffisamment vieille pour me répondre. Vous venez d'héritez d'une retenue. Alors, j'attends votre réponse, miss Vinski.

Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours des questions à répondre? J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais Hermione me devança et dit :

-Elle a failli faire une crise d'asthme parce que nous courions pour ce rendre en cours.

-Ah vraiment. Mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'un mensonge pour justifier son retard. Lui dit Snape. Il y a une preuve?

Je pris ma pompe des mains de Sammy et la lui montrai en disant, suffisamment fort pour que seulement Sammy, Hermione et le professeur l'entendent

-Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inventerais un problème respiratoire comme celui là? J'ai pas besoin d'en inventer un, puisque j'en ai déjà un. Si vous ne me croyez pas, libre à vous de ne pas y croire.

Snape ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Je remis ma pompe dans la poche de ma robe et continua de regarder mes souliers. Puis, après un moment, Snape me dit

-Aller à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Miss Wingby. Et la prochaine fois que ça l'arrive, allez-y directement. Dit-il en partant vers le fond de la classe, nous laissant là, surprises.

Arès quelques secondes, secondes qu'il nous a fallu pour redescendre sur terre, nous ramassâmes nos affaires et sortîmes de la classe. 

-Tu te sens bien? Me demanda Sammy, lorsque nous fûmes rendues dans le hall.

Je fis oui de la tête. Je tremblais encore une peu, mais j'allais mieux que tout à l'heure. Au moins, ma respiration était redevenue normale, même si elle était un peu rapide.

-Mais si tu avais ta pompe, comment ça se fais que tu aies pris tant de temps à venir?

Pour réponse, je ressortis ma pompe de ma poche. Je la mis dans l'air et appuyai sur la bombonne, où on entendit le son comme d'habitude, mais rien n'en sortis.

-Ah bon, d'accord…

Nous marchâmes le reste du chemin en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'était la première fois que j'y allai et il me semblait qu'elle était plus grande qu'à mon ancienne école.

-Que se passe-t-il? Nous demanda, à l'air qu'elle avait, l'infirmière

-Le prof nous a dit de venir ici, mais c'est elle qui a quelque chose. Dit Sammy

-Qu'avez-vous? Me demanda-t-elle

-J'ai failli faire une crise d'asthme tantôt…Mais je vais bien maintenant!

-Vous avez un médicament pour votre asthme?

-Oui, ma pompe…Mais elle est vide…Et je n'en aie pas d'autre…

-Je vois…Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien?

-Oui…Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive…lui répondis-je, en regardant le plancher

-Je vais quand même vous donner quelque chose au cas où ça se reproduirait aujourd'hui…Et donnez-moi votre pompe, je vais la remplir.

Je tendis ma pompe à l'infirmière et elle partit vers le fond, dans son bureau. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes après. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant moi, elle me tendit un gobelet et me dit

-Buvez ceci. C'est pour éviter que vous fassiez une crise d'asthme et pour vous redonnez des forces.

Je pris le gobelet fumant et l'avala d'un seul trait. Ouark…Ça ne goûtait vraiment pas bon.

-Haha Lou', ça a l'air bon ton affaire. Me dit Sammy en me regardant.

-Et j'ai aussi rajouté du médicament dans votre pompe. Il fera certainement plus effet que celui que vous aviez. Il serait préférable aussi que vous écriviez à votre père pour vous dire de vous envoyez une autre pompe, au cas où ça se reproduirais.

Je fis un bref signe d'approbation.

-Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Sammy et moi sortîmes de l'infirmerie sans rien rajouter. 

-On peut aller à la volière si tu veux. On a déjà tout pour écrire une lettre. O y va, tu écris la lettre et tu l'envoies, comme ça, ça sera déjà fait. Me dit Sammy après un moment que nous marchions.

-Non…Je le ferais une autre fois…lui répondis-je, en regardant le plancher

-Pourquoi? On peut le faire tout de suite, tu vas en être débarrassée après.

-Ça ne presse pas…De toute façon…C'est rare que je fais des crises…

-Tu as failli en faire une tantôt je te ferais remarquer.

-C'est rare que ça m'arrive…C'est pas nécessaire d'écrire à mon père...DE toute façon, ma pompe est pleine maintenant…

Et de toute façon, il s'en fout bien que j'aille besoin d'une autre pompe, il s'en foutrait que je fasse une crise ou que je crève. Ma pompe est à moitié pleine en fait…ou peut-être moins, elle m'en a mis juste assez pour si j'ai encore des troubles de respiration. C'est seulement en attendant l'utre pompe en fait.

-pourquoi tu t'obstines à chercher des raisons, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien. Lui répondis-je en regardant toujours le plancher.

Elle me prit le bras et me retourna face à elle. Je levai les yeux vers elle, me demandant pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée et pourquoi elle m'avait aggriper le bras.

-Tu me prends pour qui? Je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un ne va pas bien ou quand quelqu'un essaie de cacher quelque chose. Et toi, je sais que c'est ça que tu fais.

-De quoi tu parles? Lui demandai-je en portant mon regard sur la contemplation du plancher

-Tu le sais! Fais pas celle qui ne comprend rien parce que je sais que tu peux comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

-Mais rien…lui répondis-je faiblement

-Pourquoi tu mens? Au moins, apprend à mentir. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. 

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? Lui demandais-je en la regardant dans les yeux, où je vis qu'elle était très sérieuse, pour une fois

-Tu croies que je t'entends pas la nuit hein? Surtout les premières. Tu pleurais à chaque fois que tu croyais els autres endormies. Oui, elles l'étaient, mais pas moi. Et vu que je suis juste à côté de ton lit et que je ne dors pas dure, je t'entendais. Et ça t'arrive encore. Cette nuit, par contre, tu rêvais, j'ignore de quoi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as pour pleurer? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

Pendant un instant, nous restâmes là, à se fixer. Puis je ne fis qu'hausser les épaules sans rien dire. Elle poussa un soupir et me dit :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien me dire?

-Pourquoi je devrais. Répliquais-je

Pendant un instant, ce fut elle qui ne dit rien. Elle me lâcha le bras et me dit

-Parce que ce n'est pas bon de garder tout pour toi, Louna. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

-Pourquoi j'aurais envie de te le dire? Tu vas me dire quoi faire. Lui répondis-je sèchement, sans trop m'en rendre compte.

Elle me fixa encore pendant un moment de ses yeux verts. Puis, au bout d'une minute environ, elle me dit :

-J'aurais penser que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une amie. Une amie est là pour écouter ses autres amies tu sais. Je sais écouter et je sais comprendre. Peut-être que je te comprendrais mieux que tu ne le croies. Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas d'amies, je ne te forcerai pas. Je ne te forcerai pas en plus de me parler si je ne suis pas ton amie.

Elle se retourna et me laissa là. Je la regardai partir sans trop savoir quoi dire. C'était vraiment stupide à dire mais, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'il aurait voulu être mon amie. Et moi comme une stupide, je n'ai pas pu le voir, ou pas voulu, et je viens peut-être de perdre la seule amie que j'aurais jamais. J'avais tellement le goût de me frapper la tête contre le mur, mais la cloche sonna et le corridor se retrouva pleins d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers leurs deuxième cours. Je me sentais tellement stupide.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas refais de crise d'asthme, que Parkinson et sa bande de dindes sont venues écœurer, et que je suis aller souper après et qu'après, j'ai fait mes devoirs et je suis montée me coucher.

Là, je suis en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, assisse entre Harry et Ron. Je prenais des notes sur ce que le professeur disait, quand on cogna à la porte. Je les entendit parler, mais je n'écouta pas, je finissais d'écrire mes notes, lorsque j'entendis mon nom

-Louna…Le professeur Dumbledore désirerait vous parlez. Me dit le professeur Lupin

Je relevai la tête, surprise, et je vis que tout le monde avait les yeux fixer sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Demandais-je, en restant à ma place

-Je veux seulement que tu viennes à mon bureau, il faut que je te parle. Prend tes choses avec toi aussi. Me dit le directeur

Déconcertée, je rangeai mes choses dans mon sac, je me levai et la balança sur mon épaule. Je me dirigeais vers l'avant de la classe, pour aller rejoindre le directeur et je sentais les regards qui me suivaient. Je passai devant le professeur et sortis de la classe derrière le directeur, que je suivis en regardant le sol, en me demandant ce que j'avais fait de mal. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une statue, qui s'ouvrit lorsque le directeur eut dit le mot de passe. Je montai les marches en colimaçon et lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, elle était pareil au premier jour que je l'avais vue. Il me semblait cependant qu'elle était plus belle, peut-être à cause du soleil qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Le directeur s'assit et me fit signe de faire de même. Je m'assis sur une chaise en face du bureau et resta là, regardant mes pieds, assis au bord de la chaise, me demandant encore ce que j'ai pu faire.

-Détends toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je te t'ai pas fait venir ici pour te dire que tu étais renvoyée non plus.

Je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement, mais je me demandais toujours pourquoi il m'avait fait venir.

-Alors, tu t'adaptes bien ici? Me demanda-t-il

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire? Pourquoi tournait-il autour du pot? 

-Vous ne m'aviez certainement pas fait venir ici pour simplement me demander si je m'adaptais bien ou non. Lui répondis-je d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende

-Oui tu as raison. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici simplement pour te demander si tu t'adaptais bien ou non. À ce que j'ai pu voir par moi-même, j'ai vu que tu t'en tirais assez bien…

-Je suis nulle. Murmurais-je 

-Il y en a des plus nul que toi et ceux la, ça fait leur troisième année et toi, ça ne fais que 3 semaines que tu es ici.

J'haussai les épaules en signe d'indifférence. J'attendais toujours ce qu'il voulait me dire. S'il pouvait seulement le dire d'un seul trait, je déteste quand les personnes tournent autour du pot pour me dire ce qu'ils ont à dire.

-Je vais en venir à la raison, car je crois que c'est ça que tu attends le plus. Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, mais ça risque d'être assez…sec…

Je le regarda dans les yeux, mais aussitôt, je détournai le regard et j'attendis qu'il parle. Voyant que je ne disais rien, il me dit

-C'est une mauvaise nouvelle… Eh bien…Ton père est mort…il y a 2 jours et nous venons de le savoir. Je suis désol

Je ne dis rien, je ne savais quoi penser. On aurait dit que toutes mes pensées étaient sortis de ma tête en courant. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je ne dis rien, c'était comme si l'information venait de se rendre à mon cerveau.

-Comment il est mort?

-_Overdose_, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire

-Comment il a fait pour faire une _overdose_ s'il n'avait même pas d'argent pour se payer un simple gramme de _hach_?Demandais-je d'un ton sec

-Eh bien…Il a en fait réussi à se  procurer de l'argent.

-Comment? Demandais-je, sans trop vouloir connaître la réponse

-Eh bien…Il a réussi à faire accroire aux assurances et au gouvernement que tu étais morte dans un incendie…

Voyant mon expression déconcerté et celle de quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas et qui se demande comment, il continua

-Il a…réussi, sans trop savoir comment, à faire incendier l'appartement, et, cette partie là, je ne sais pas comment il s'y ait prit, il a réussi à prouver que tu étais là et que tu n'as pu survivre car tu dormais et que le détecteur ne fonctionnait pas. Comme ils n'ont rien trouvé de toi, je parle partie consistante, ils ont déduits que tu étais morte et ton père a empoché l'argent des assurances ainsi que tu gouvernement de plus de ceux qui ont eu pitié de lui. Il a alors pris l'argent et c'est acheté de l'héroïne et il est mort. Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, mais, même si tu voudrais aller là-bas pour le voir…

-Non, vraiment pas. 

-Tu ne pourrais pas car tu te ferais remarquer car ils en ont parlé dans les journaux de ta mort. Mais nous pouvons te donner une autre apparence si tu le veux. Poursuivit-il sans remarquer mon interruption

-Non, je ne veux pas le voir. Ça m'est égal qu'il soit mort. Il se foutait de moi et j'le déteste! Dis-je en me levant d'un bond et en sortant de la pièce.

Je partis à courir. Les corridors étaient encore vide car les classes n'étaient pas encore finies. Je courais sans trop savoir où aller. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était de ne pas y penser. Des larmes coulaient à présent de mes yeux. Pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de rage. Je m'arrêtai à la même place que je m'étais retrouvée la fois quand Harry, Ron Hermione et Sammy m'avaient retrouvés. Je me laissai glisser sur le sol, adossée au mur, et pleurait de rage. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça?! Je n'y pensais pas vraiment le jour où Dumbledore m'a dit que mon père allait s'arranger pour justifier mon absence, je n'y pensais pas vraiment qu'il ferait ça! Quel imbécile! Il était bien content de ne plus m'avoir, lui! Ça faisait plus d'argent dans ses poches, même s'il m'en donnait presque jamais! Je le déteste! Je l'haïe! Sean avait bien raison, mon père n'a jamais éprouvé ne serait-ce qu'un brin d'affection pour moi! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour que tout le monde me déteste?! 

Je me prenais les cheveux dans les mains et accotais ma tête sur mes genoux qui étaient relevés. Je pleurais encore, les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. La cloche sonna, mais là où j'étais il n'y avait presque personne et les rares élèves qui passaient devant moi ne me voyaient pas. Ma respiration était saccadée, j'arrivai difficilement à prendre de l'air tant j'était frustrée contre cet être qui a aidé à me mettre au monde, tant je pleurais de rage contre lui! Lorsque j'entendis ma respiration devenir un peu sifflante, je pris ma pompe et me l'a mis dans la bouche, et j'appuyai sur la bombonne, où cette fois, le médicament sortis. J'accotai ma tête sur le mur. Lui, il était peut-être mort, mais je refusai de me laisser aller pour un être qui ne m'a jamais aimé, je ne voulais pas faire une crise d'asthme par sa faute. Je prenais de grande respiration en fermant les yeux. Quel con c'était! J'aurais dû y croire la fois que j'y aie pensé, avant de rentrer ici. Je me cognais l'arrière de la tête sur le mur. Pourquoi il a fait croire ça?! Par sa faute, je ne pourrais pu retourner dans le monde d'où je viens! Je suppose qu'il a aimé ça, lui, de faire croire à tout le monde que j'ai mourus dans un horrible incendie! Ça lui a plus d'avoir l'argent, pour qu'il puisse enfin faire ce qu'il réussissait le mieux dans sa vie, se droguer!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, mais à un moment donné, j'entendis des pas dans le corridor désert depuis bien longtemps. Les pas se rapprochaient, mais je ne tournai pas la tête, restant dans la même position que j'était, la tête appuyée sur mes genoux que mes bras entouraient. Je repensais encore à tout ça, mais je ne pleurais plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Me dit la voix de Sammy 

J'haussai les épaules, mais ne dit rien.

-On se demandait où tu éta-mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Me demanda-t-elle, après avoir vu mes yeux qui étaient rougis, à force de pleurer.

Voyant que je ne répondais rien, elle me dit

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lou'? Dis-le moi. Si tu veux…

J'étais incapable de parler, je voulais lui dire, mais les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge, ils ne voulaient pas sortir. Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau encore une fois et je recommençai à pleurer, pas seulement de rage, mais de tristesse. Je venais de réaliser que si je ne pouvais pas retourner dans mon monde avec l'apparence que j'ai, jamais je ne pourrais aller voir Sean. Jamais je n'avais réalisé à quel point je l'haïssais. Il s'en foutais, lui que je ne puisse voir Sean, puisqu'il s'en fou de ce que je ressens. Je paris qu'il le savait en allumant l'incendie, il le savait, j'en suis sûre…Oh non, Sean va sûrement croire que je suis…morte…Oh non Sean! Je te déteste p'pa! Je suis la personne qui te déteste le plus sur terre. J'espère que tu brûles en enfer sale ordure de la vie qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus, larme de rage mélangée avec celles de tristesse. Sammy n'avait rien rajouté, on aurait dit qu'elle avait deviner que je ne pouvais pas parler. J'essayais pourtant de parler à travers mes sanglots, mais j'en était incapable, aucun son de sortis de ma bouche. Voyant que j'essayais de dire quelque chose, Sammy me dit doucement, en m'entourant un bras autour de mes épaules, :

-Chut, n'essaie pas te parler, vas-y, pleure. Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-toi aller Louna, ça va faire sortir ce que tu as en dedans de toi. chut je suis là pour t'aider, d'accord? Je vais rester là avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux.

Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais te dire merci Sammy. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. J'aimerais tellement te dire que je suis désolée d'avoir été si stupide…Mais je crois que pour l'instant, tu t'en moques…Merci Sammy…Juste le fait d'être là sans rien dire, ça me réconforte…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà!! Fini! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je crois qu'il est bon^^J'en suis quand même assez fière^^ bon, je sais, c'est chien ce que son père a fait…Mais bon…Donc le prochain chapitre viens…Je sais pas trop quand^^Peut-être la semaine prochaine vu que c'est ma relâche^^Donc j'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Ça ma pris 1 semaine et 2 jours pour le finir^^'Mais je l'écrivais pas à tous les jours!LOL bon jme la ferme la voici les réponses aux review^^

Réponses aux reviews Tangerinedream: Mici pour ton review^^ Ouais à s'est 'déchaînée' dans l'autre chap mais pas dans lui^^'Mici beaucoup pour ton review!^^ 

Audy-Inuyasha: Mici!^^Ça va très bien et toi audy? Lol, merci pour ton compliment de 'reine de la fic' fiou tu me pardonnes^^*soulagée*Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fic^^mici encore!(vive inuyasha^^;)

Sammy: Mici pour ton review et de ta franchise! J'espère que je me répète pas trop^^T'inquiète pas je le prend pas mal^^Au contraire, ça m'aide à voir ce qu'il n'y a de pas correct^^Tant que tu aimes la fic;)Le perso est toujours à ta hauteur?:P;)Mici encore pour le review!

Amalia Lupin a.k.a Liaaaaaaaaa: Ma t'en faire la reine des Serpentard moi-_-'(sauf pour ta new fic que zadore et qui est pas encore postée^^)Mici pour ton review et le compliment^^waaa je veux voir la vidéo D'Inu^^Heu bon tu me donne du poupe corne?;)bon j'ai continuer fak tu me tueras pas^^Ehh oui ctai un peu en retard mais moins en retard que celui den bas,simba;)jespere que tu la aimer et je veux connaître des doute;)

Simba: Wi Louna fait pitié^^'ET oui c'est triste un peu…TU VOIES QUE JTE LAVIAS DIT QUE JE RÉUSSIRAI À FAIRE UNE FIC SÉRIEUSE :P Mici pour ton review^^ça fais plaisir de voir que tu laime^^

Enirak: Salut karine!si c ca ton nom a lendroit;)Je suis très contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic!^^Merci pour les compliments!Ça fait vraiment plaisir^^toi aussi ta pleurer? Dsl pour tavoir fait pleurer^^'J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre-ci^^mici enore!

Voilà! Bon…Maintenant, pitit sondage de quelque seconde^^Je veux que vous me répondiez par un review à la question suivante :P Vous aimez mieux les chapitre quand je l'écris au 'JE' ou quand je l'écris au 'IL,ELLE'?c seulement ca la question^^J'espère que vous allez répondre! C'est juste pour savoir si je dois faire plus de chap 'il/elle'ou de 'je' daccord? Jespere que vs allez répondre^^ Je vous aime tous tres fort mes cher reviewvers^^Ceux qui lise et qui ne review pas ben REVIEWVER!!PLEASE^^waa je sui de bonne humeur pour un lundi;)pt pcq jai 6 review pour le chap 5^^aller je vous laisse!

ByeBye

~Louna~


	7. La lune et les étoiles

D.A: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que l'univers, mais l'histoire et les personnages que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.

N.A : Bon, je commence le chapitre 7 et je ne sais pas c'est quand que je vais le finir ^^' Je sais pas ce que ça va donner mais bon. Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre comme d'habitude^^Heu là…Je sais pas si ce chapitre va être au narrateur Dieu ou Participant…Vu qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'a dit ce qu'elle préférait…Alors je vais y penser *revien 2 heures plus tard*J'ai toujours pas décider!:P *repars* *2heures plus tard* Bon! Après mûr réflexion et de sage conseil, j'ai toujours pas décider!^^*repars* *reviens 3 heures plus tard*bon ok ok, j'ai décider!!D'après l'avis de mes n'amis qui sont sur le chat en ce moment,(puisque juste une personne a répondu pour mon sondage)J'en aie convenu que ce chapitre allait être écrit au narrateur Participant!(Je)^^Bonne Lecture!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais te dire merci Sammy. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. J'aimerais tellement te dire que je suis désolée d'avoir été si stupide…Mais je crois que pour l'instant, tu t'en moques…Merci Sammy…Juste le fait d'être là sans rien dire, ça me réconforte…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 7 : La lune et les étoiles_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

-Non Sammy, ne met pas ça tout de suite. C'est après…dis-je tout bas à Sammy 

-C'est pas grave ça…On va l'avoir quand même. Me répondit Sammy en continuant de regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

-On va la rater et on va encore se faire chialer dessus.

-Mais non. On va juste rire…

Elle versa le contenu du flacon dans le chaudron et il se mit à faire des grosse bulles

-C'est normal qu'il fasse ça? Me demanda Sammy innocemment 

-Je ne crois pas…

-Tiens tiens, comme c'est intéressant, Vinski et Wingby qui ont encore une fois de plus raté leur potion. Dit une voix glaciale derrière nous. Si vous continuez ainsi, vous allez être pire que Longdubat.

****

-Ouais, bon on l'a encore manquée, et puis? Répliqua Sammy en se retournant, tandis que je faisais la même chose en baissant les yeux, repartant à la contemplation de mes souliers, sachant que, encore une fois, toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur nous.

-Il est à se demander si vos bon à rien de parents ont réussi à vous enseigner quelque chose, Wingby. Et je parie que c'est la faute à Vinksi si vous l'avez raté non?

-Non, c'est ma faute, vous devriez le savoir. Elle, elle regardait simplement se que je faisais, c'est tout.

-Ah bon, eh bien dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas empêché de rajouter la bile de tatou alors que vous saviez qu'il ne fallait pas en rajouter…Ou plutôt, qu'il ne fallait pas en mettre du tout. Vous faîtes faire le travail par les autres et vous les laissez se faire blâmer? N'est-ce pas, Vinski?Répondez.

-Je lui aie dit qu'il ne fallait pas en mettre…Mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée.

-C'est facile comme justification, miss Vinski, de dire que l'autre ne voulait pas vous écoutez.10 points de moins à Gryffindor.

-Elle dit la vérité. Qu'elle dise n'importe quoi, vous allez sortir une raison pour ne pas la croire. Pourquoi alors vous lui demandez une raison, si vous allez toujours dire quelque chose pour ne pas la croire?

-Il me semble que cela ne vous concerne pas Wingby, à moins que vous vous appelez Vinski à présent, ce que je doute. 

-Je vous aie dit ce qu'il venait de se passer, professeur. Je vous aie dit la vérité, mais vous persistez à ne pas vouloir me croire chaque fois que je vous dit la raison. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous me la demandez, si vous savez ce que quand je vais répondre, vous n'allez pas me croire? Répondis-je tout bas, tellement bas que seuls Sammy et le prof pouvaient m'entendre.

-Parce qu'on ne sait jamais si des petites arrogantes comme vous mentent ou non, voilà pourquoi. Répliqua-t-il en s'en allant.

Gardant toujours les yeux baissés, je retournai à mes choses pour commencer à les range.

-Ce qu'il peu être stupide quand il veut lui. Ça paraît que tu ne mens pas, il devrait le savoir, à moins qu'il soit aveugle. Dit Sammy. En plus, il n'arrête pas de t'appeler l'arrogante, comme si tu l'étais…Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi? T'es pas écœurée de lui?

Je ne fit qu'hausser vaguement les épaules. Si tu savais le nombre de personne qui m'ont traités de toute sorte de nom. La cloche sonna à ce moment, m'empêchant de répondre d'avantage et sortis de la classe, avançant lentement derrière les autres. Ça faisait 3 semaines que j'avais eu la merveilleuse nouvelle du décès de mon crétin de père et je n'en avais toujours pas parlé à personne, même pas à Sammy, qui me regardes étrangement depuis ce temps, car je parle de moins en moins. Ce n'est pas réellement ma faute si je ne suis pas douée pour les conversations. Le cours de potions étant le dernier cours de la journée, je remontai à la salle commune.

-Eh, où tu vas? Me demanda Sammy

-Porter mes affaires…Pourquoi?

-Ben je me demandais si ça t'aurais tenté d'aller voir Hagrid avec Hermione, Harry et Ron.

-Non, vas-y, je vais faire mes devoirs…lui répondis-je faiblement en me retournant pour donner le mot de passe au portrait

J'entrai dans la salle commune, où il n'y avait presque personne, et montai au dortoir. Une fois rendu dans la pièce où régnait la faible lueur de l'après-midi, je déposai mon sac à côté de mon lit et me laissa tomber dessus, sans le défaire. Je soupirai et bailla longuement. Sans savoir pourquoi, depuis trois semaines, je ne dors presque plus, où lorsque je réussis, je me réveille presque aussitôt, faisant des cauchemars inexplicables ou faisant des rêves que je ne comprend même pas le sens, un peu comme celui que j'ai fait 3 semaines plus tôt…Pensant toujours à cela, mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Je me recroquevillai et m'endormis peu de temps après.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Je me levai, me frotta les yeux et regardai ma montre, qui indiqua 19heures. Oh non, les autres vont bientôt revenir de souper…Je sautai en bas du lit et sortis du dortoir. Je marchai en direction de la Grande Salle, rencontrant des élèves qui retournaient à leurs dortoirs et, lorsque j'entrai, je vis qu'il ne restait presque plus personnes. Je me dirigeai vers ma table et m'assis sur une jambe.

-Salut…Désolé…J'ai pas vu l'heure…

-Une qui vient de se réveiller je crois. Me dit aussitôt Sammy sans me regarder, trop occupé à avaler une part de tarte

-Pourquoi tu t'es endormie? Me demanda Ron, comme si c'était anormal.

-Habituellement Ron, quand quelqu'un s'endort, c'est parce qu'il est fatigué, non? Répondit Hermione 

-Pourquoi tu es fatchiguée? Me demanda-t-il alors que je levai les yeux vers lui

-Pourquoi tu parles la bouche pleine? Lui demanda Sammy, la bouche pleine aussi

-Pourquoi tu me demandes cha alors que toi auchi t'as la bouche pleine? Répliqua Ron

-Et c'est repartit. Dit Harry

-Tu vas bien? Me demanda Hermione après un moment

-Hein? Heu…Oui…Je crois…Pourquoi? Lui répondis-je en redescendant sur terre.

-Comme ça…

Je regardai autour de moi et vis qu'il ne restait que nous 5 dans la Grande Salle.

-Il faudrait peut-être y aller, non? Proposais-je tout bas

-Ouais, il faudrait peut-être…Mais tu sais, tu peux parler plus fort, personne ne va te crier dessus. Dit Sammy d'un ton blagueur

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de regarder le plancher en suivant les autres hors de la Grande Salle. Rendue dans la salle commune, Hermione, Sammy et moi montâmes dans notre dortoir pour y chercher nos devoirs et redescendirent rejoindre les gars, qui étaient déjà installer à une table à côté de la grande fenêtre.  Au bout d'une heure environ de travail silencieux, Ron dit, en laissant tomber sa plume

-J'en aie assez! Pourquoi est-ce que Snape nous donne toujours des devoirs trop long et inutiles?

-Parce qu'il va sûrement le demander aux examens…répondit Hermione, penchée sur son devoir

-Tu penses déjà aux examens?! Tu vas me dire qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui a fini ce devoir? 

Ouais. Pensais-je 

-Quoi?! Tu l'as fini? S'exclama Ron

-Hein?…J'ai rien dit…

-Tu viens de dire ouais. Répondit Sammy, en continuant d'écrire, tenant sa tête de sa main gauche

-Heu…Ouais…Je l'ai fini…répondis-je en regardant par la fenêtre, d'où je pouvais voir la lune, qui était presque pleine.

-Vraiment?

Je sortis ma feuille et la lui mis sous le nez. Je la relâchai et continua de regarder dehors. Le ciel était constellé d'étoiles, plus brillantes les unes que les autres. J'ai toujours aimé regarder le ciel lors des pleins lunes, ou lorsque la lune l'est presque. On dirait que le ciel est illuminé, que ce gigantesque univers est complètement allumé et qu'on pourrait y lire des réponses auxquelles personnes n'a encore pu répondre. C'est peut-être idiot, mais les étoiles me fascinent, elles ont quelque chose de mystérieux pour moi. Des fois, on dirait qu'elles veulent te dire que tu n'es pas tout seul au monde, que tu n'es jamais seul et que tu ne le seras jamais. Qu'il n'y a pas que du noir dans la vie. On dirait qu'elles essayent de te dire que même lorsque les ténèbres t'entourent, comme en pleine nuit, il y a toujours de la lumière quelque part pour te guider. Tout n'est jamais vraiment noir, il suffit de mieux regarder pour apercevoir la lumière que l'on recherche. Elles sont aussi là pour te dire que tu ne seras jamais seul dans le monde. Le monde a beau être grand, tu as beau te sentir seul au monde, mais jamais tu ne le seras vraiment. Personne n'est seul dans la vie, tant que les étoiles sont là, elles, elles ne disparaîtront jamais, il va toujours y en avoir, pour toujours, pour toute la vie, pour touts les âges de la terre, elles seront toujours là, constantes, inébranlable. Aucune force de la terre ne pourra les faire toutes disparaîtrent d'un seul coup. Rien ne les fera disparaître complètement. Je crois aussi que les étoiles sont là aussi pour nous rappeler que toutes les personnes qu'on a aimé et qui ont quitté la terre sont là et veuille sur nous. Oui, voilà se que représente les étoiles pour moi…Oh m'man…Que t'est-il arrivée? Pour-

-Lou' est dans la lune. Chantonna la voix de Sammy, qui paraissait très lointaine.

Je détournai les yeux du ciel, m'arrachant à mes pensées pour redescendre sur terre. Je clignai les yeux plusieurs fois et m'aperçus que les autres me regardaient.

-Quelqu'un me parlait? Demandais-je faiblement, je me sentais comme si je venais de me réveiller

-Ben pas vraiment…C'est juste qu' on parlait et que tu ne tournais pas la tête, ni rien, tu restais là, à fixer la fenêtre…Tu es sûre que tu vas bien? Me demanda Hermione

On a plus le droit de regarder dehors maintenant? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent toujours savoir si je vais bien? J'ai l'air si bizarre que ça?

-Ouais…Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Répondis-je en me levant

-Bonne nuit et a demain matin. Me dit Harry

Je montai les marches, alla dans le dortoir pour aller prendre mon pyjama et mes autres choses et partis dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Laissant l'eau chaude couler sur moi pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure, je sortis et me dirigea vers le dortoir. Je baillai longuement et, en regardant ma montre, m'aperçu qu'il n'était seulement 22h, pourtant, je me sentais comme s'il serait minuit. Lorsque j'arrivai pour pousser la porte du dortoir, j'entendis les voix de Sammy et Hermione à l'intérieur. Après avoir entendue mon nom, j'entrouvris la porte pour entendre plus distinctement ce qu'elles disaient

-Elle est bizarre…On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas nous parler…dit la voix d'Hermione

-Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer, c'est peut-être juste parce qu'elle est nouvelle et qu'elle a de la difficulté à s'adapter

-Oui, c'est ça que je croyais au début, mais tout de même, ça fait plus d'un mois que l'école est commencée…Elle devrait s'y être habituée. Nous, ça ne nous a pas pris tant de temps, en moins d'une semaine, on se sentait comme chez nous

-Je sais…

-Je suis sûre qu'elle a quelque chose…Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous en parle pas? On est ses amies pourtant…

-Je sais, mais je crois qu'elle, elle ne le sait pas…

-Ben voyons, elle sait reconnaître l'amiti

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit si évident pour elle…Tu n'avais qu'à mieux la regarder au début de l'année, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se faisait aimé où elle habitait…dit la voix de Sammy

-Pourtant, elle ne fait jamais rien! Comment quelqu'un pourrait la détester?! Dit Hermione

_C'est ce que je me suis demandé pendant longtemps et c'est ce que je me demande toujours. _Pensais-je en continuant d'écouter. 

-J'en sais rien. Va demander à ses voisins, si tu veux.

-Très drôle…Pourquoi elle ne veut rien nous dire?! Elle devrait nous en parler si elle a un problème, on pourrait l'aider. On dirait qu'elle ne vit que dans sa bulle.

-Elle n'a peut-être pas confiance en nous. Laisse-lui plus de temps…

-Oui, mais, de toute façon, avec cette Parkinson qui l'embête, c'est normal qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas plus. Dit Hermione

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit simplement ça Herm'. C'est autre chose…

Tu as bien deviné Sammy. Ainsi donc, voilà se qu'elle pense de moi. Elles me trouvent bizarre, mais ça, je suis habituée que les personnes me trouvent comme ça. Elles trouvent aussi que je suis dans mon monde, bof, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Elles continuèrent de parler, mais je n'écoutai pas trop. D'un mouvement de tête, je dégageai les cheveux de mon visage et je poussai la porte. À peine avais-je fait un pas dans la pièce qu'elles cessèrent de parler. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et me dirigeai vers mon lit, sentant leurs regards me suivre. 

-Tu as tout entendu, hein? Me demanda Sammy, assise en indien sur son lit, placée face à Hermione, qui était assise de la même manière à côté, sur son lit.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, me contentant de serrer mes choses et de commencer à me démailler les cheveux en m'assoyant moi aussi en indien sur mon lit.

-Réponds. Tu as tout entendue, c'est ça? Redemanda Sammy, tandis qu'Hermione la regardait bizarrement

Je tournai mes yeux pour regarder Sammy, et, avec un haussement d'épaules, je répondis

-Oui, j'ai tout entendu, mais je m'en fou, je suis habituée à entendre ce que les autres pensent de moi.

-Mais c'est vrai tu sais, ce qu'on a dit. Me dit Hermione

-Je sais, ça aussi, j'ai l'habitude que ce soit vrai ce que les autres me disent.

-Mais on ne parlait pas comme ça Louna, tu le sais…

Je fis un autre haussement d'épaule et ne répondis rien, me contentant de fermer les rideaux, de me glisser sous les couvertures et de rester là, sans bouger. J'entendis les autres filles qui se déplaçaient et, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, tout devint silencieux et je n'entendis que leurs respirations lentes et profondes, tandis que moi, j'étais partie pour une autre nuit d'insomnie.

*_Le lendemain soir_*

Enfin, la journée est finie, il me semble qu'elle aille durée une éternité. Pour une fois de plus, je suis dans la salle commune en train de faire mes devoirs. Rien de bien nouveau. J'avais l'habitude de toujours les faire vers 20heures avant que j'arrive ici. Je crois que les autres ne veulent pas les faire, je suis la seule excepter Hermione qui travaille. Normal, qui a envie de faire un devoir de métamorphose ou de divination? Le seul qui est moins plate à faire, c'est celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-De quoi on parle? Demanda Sammy 

-J'en sais rien. Toi, Harry?

-J'en sais rien.

-Peut-être que vous devriez faire vos devoirs. Dit Hermione d'un ton de reproche

-On va les finir plus tard. Dit Ron. Il ne me reste que celui de Lupin à faire.

-Moi aussi. Parlant de lui, vous n'aviez pas trouvé qu'il avait l'air malade? Dit Sammy, alors que je finissais mon dernier devoir.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Peut-être qu'il a la grippe. Proposa Harry

-Nan…Je ne crois pas, il avait le même air au début d'année, tu ne te souviens pas? Dit Sammy 

-Peut-être qu'il a rattrapé la même.

-On ne peut pas avoir deux fois la même grippe en un mois. Dis-je tout bas en regardant par la fenêtre, où, encore une fois, le ciel était rempli d'étoiles et la lune était levée, haute dans le ciel.

-Oui mais n'empêche, il doit avoir une maladie. S'il est presque toujours malade…

J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées, regardant encore une fois par la fenêtre, mais lorsque Sammy eut prononcé sa phrase, un espèce de déclic s'est fait dans ma tête. Regardant toujours la lune, qui allait être pleine probablement demain, mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Si Lupin était malade ces temps-ci, et s'il l'avait été voilà à peu près un mois, et s'il était malade ces temps-ci à cause de la pleine lune, et si les légendes prennent vie dans ce monde-ci, ça voudrait dire que Lupin est un loup-garou et qu'il soit malade avant sa transformation…Non…Ça se peut pas…Pourtant…Si…Les éléments se tiennent…Mais les loups-garou n'existent que dans les légendes…Mais les sorciers n'existaient que dans les livres pour moi…Alors, forcément, les autres sortes de légendes comme les loup-garou et les centaures doivent exister…Donc, il se peut bien que Lupin soit un loup-garou…Je crois que je devrais aller vérifier demain…

-Attention, on a une approche finale pour la lune dans 3 secondes. 

Je revint brutalement à la réalité pour m'apercevoir que c'était Sammy qui avait lancé la blague et les autres riaient. Moi-même je ne put m'empêcher de sourire.

-Oh, changement de direction, je crois qu'on est en approche finale pour la Terre.

-T'es stupide Sammy. Lui dis-je faiblement en souriant

Elle prit un faux air offensé et dit

-Oh! Elle m'a insultée! Elle m'a traitée de stupide! 

-Oh non! Mais que vas-tu faire? Que vas-tu faire, alors que nous te l'avons si souvent gentiment répété? Dit Ron d'une voix faussement inquiète

-J'en sais rien, mais je vais avoir ma revanche! Dit-elle d'une voix menaçante en me regardant, alors que je riais.

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas lui faire Sammy, parce que tu pourrais bien avoir à faire avec moi. Dit Harry, comme si c'était un chevalier

-Oh, le survivant se porte volontaire pour protéger la pauvre innocente qui m'a insultée?! Touchant, quel acte héroïque. Répliqua Sammy, comme si elle était une dangereuse gangster

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller faire vos scènes de théâtre ailleurs? J'essaie de finir mes devoirs! Dit Hermione d'un ton furieux

-Oh, nous avons offensé la pauvre miss-je-fais-mes-devoirs! Nous nous en excusons, oh noble dame. Dit Sammy en faisant une révérence ridicule, nous faisant plus rire, moi, Harry et Ron.

-Sammy tu n'es pas drôle!

-Ce n'est pas l'avis des trois autres je crois. Arrête de faire ta rabbajoie, pour une autre fois qu'on la voit rire.

Je restai là, avec les autres, les écoutant parler. Pour une des premières fois, je me sentais bien en ce moment.

*_Le lendemain*_

Je marche à travers les corridors, seule. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, pour une fois où j'ai le temps durant la journée. On est le midi et la plupart des autres mangent en bas. J'étais presque rendu à la bibliothèque quand j'entendis mon sac craquer et se déchirer. C'est bizarre…Il est nouveau…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se déchire? Je m'arrêtai et me penchai pour ramasser quand j'entendis une voix aiguë dans mon dos

-Tiens, voilà l'arrogante. Mais c'est miss je me jète pleins de sorts pour cacher que je suis aussi affreuse qu'un gargouille!

Q'est-ce qu'elle me veut, cette Parkinson? Je ne lui aie rien fait, pourquoi est ce qu'elle vient m'écoeurer? Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui a lancé un sortilège sur mon sac. Je fis comme si elle n'étais pas là et répara mon sac d'un coup de baguette

-Oh non, toutes ses choses sont par terre. Et il faut qu'elle se penche pour ramasser…Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me regarder quand je te parle! Me cria-t-elle, voyant que je ne levai même pas les yeux vers elle.

Elle se pencha et prit un de mes livres. 

-Rends-le moi. Lui dis-je tout bas, en me relevant, balançant mon sac sur mon épaule

-C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire pour que tu nous regarde? Eh bien, tu ne l'auras pas, ton livre! Dit-elle, en le lançant à une autre fille.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fasses ça? Lui demandais-je en regardant le sol

-Oh, la pauvre petite. Elle se demande ce qu'elle a fait. Dit une de ses amies, en lançant mon livre à une troisième.

-Tu essaies de me voler mon Draco, espèce d'affreuse arrogante. Draco ne s'intéresse pas à toi, d'accord? 

Si tu pouvais savoir comme je m'en fou de lui. Garde-le, ce sale crétin de Malfoy.

-Tiens, Parkinson, je te cherchais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Dit une voix traînante derrière Parkinson

-Oh, bonjour Draco. Eh bien, rien de spécial, je ne fais qu'embêter cette affreuse rat de bibliothèque.

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'embêtes juste parce qu'elle est plus belle que toi? lui répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Je poussai un soupir et tournai les talons, sans redemander mon livre. De toute façon, je sais comment prendre quelqu'un dans le genre de l'épagneul. Tu n'as qu'a pousser un gros soupir et à tourner les talons pour qu'ils te le redonnent. Je commençai à marcher et entendis Draco dire

-Redonne-lui son livre Parkinson, elle ne t'a rien fait, que je sache.

-Mais Draco…

-Redonne-le lui!

Je sentis quelque chose me heurter la jambe alors que j'avançai. Je me penchai pour prendre mon livre et recommençai à marcher vers la bibliothèque, alors que Parkinson me criait

-Tu as de la chance que Draco ait été là!

_Tellement chanceuse._ Pensais-je sarcastiquement. Au moins, j'ai pu ravoir mon livre. J'entrai dans la bibliothèque, me dirigeai rapidement vers la section des transformations, et trouvai rapidement le livre que je cherchais. Je le pris et me dirigeai vers une table lorsque quelqu'un surgit devant moi, sur qui je failli me heurter.

-Tiens, on se revoit. Me dit la voix glaciale de Malfoy, en me prenant mon livre. Alors, sur quoi tu lis maintenant?

Je poursuivis mon chemin, sans rien faire pour ravoir le livre, mais il m'attrapa le bras et me força à lui faire face

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas? Tu peux au moins me regarder.

Je levai brièvement les yeux et encore une fois, une sorte de lien se fit. Je le regardai dans les yeux, incapable de dévier le regard pendant au moins une bonne minute. Je rebaissai les yeux et il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur mon bras

-Tiens, reprends-le. Me dit-il d'une voix étrange, en me redonnant mon livre dans mes mains

Je le regardai s'éloigner. Nouveau, il ne m'a pas insultée…J'allai m'installer à une table, ouvris le livre à la table des matières pour voir à quelle page qu'il parlait des loup-garou et lu tout concernant ce sujet. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, je murmurai, pour moi-même :

-Oh merde…J'avais raison…Il est un loup-garou…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà! J'ai fini!^^J'aurais pu le poster hier(samedi)vu que c'est hier que je l'ai fini, mais ça ne me tentais pas, voulais aller me faire du poupe-corne et regarder le restant dla game de hockey(oui oui jécoute ca^^')Bon, comme promis, voici les réponses aux reviews^^

Réponses aux reviews 

Amalia Lupin: Waaa!!T'as failli pleurer!^^lool. Mici pour ton chapitre!Et pour ta belle menace de me tuer personnellement si je ne poste pas les prochains chapitres…lol.Ze suis très contente que tu aimes ma fic!^^Pis non, c'est pas drôle m'observer dans le bus!è_é!Mici encore pour ton review!J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre là!

Audy-Inuyasha: AAAA!!C'est pas juste!!T'as manger du poupe-corne!lool c'est pas grave m'en suis fait hier;) Oui, c'est très bon le poupe-corne plein de beurre-pas-bon-pour-la-santé!Quoi de meilleur qu'un bon bol de poupe-corne?;)ok jme la ferme! Mici pour ton review!^^Oui, Inu est le best!^^ok ok jmen tien a ce que je répond aux review!Bon, oui le perso de Sammy est très cool!^^J'espère que tu l'aimes toujours;)ool mici encore pour ton review et mange pas trop de poupe-corne avec du beurre dessus;)lool. byebye

Tangerinedream: Mici pour ton review!^^Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic!^^Eh oui, tu as en partie raison;)Tu vas voir au cours des prochains chapitre se qui va se passer;)Mici encore et j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre^^

Brenda: Tu m'as fait peur toi! J'ai cru que tu n'aimais pu ma fic!*larmes aux yeux…maudite poussière*Lol je te pardonne t'en fais pas!^^Eh oui, c'est ma première véritable fic sérieuse!C'est pas grave si tu t'es trompé;)lool, au fait, t'as été lire mes autres fic ou t'as juste regarder le summary?O_o…lool tk fiou!T'aime toujours ma fic^^J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là!^^Mici encore pour ton review^^

Fumsec: Mici pour ton review!Tu vas voir ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres entre Dray et Lou'^^Et non, il n'est pas siiii insensible que ça;) Au fait, Amalia Lupin voudrait avoir ton e-mail, elle me fait dire de te le demander lool, t'as qu'a aller voir sa bio et tk. Je ne fais que passer le message!^^'Mici encore pour ton review et j'espère que tu as aimé le chap;)

Enirak:*S'enterre de honte*SCUUUUSE!!!!!Vraiment!Désolé!!J'étais sûre que je l'avais bien écrit!!J'espère que tu me pardonnes d'avoir mal écrit ton nom!!DÉSOLÉ!!! bon…Mici pour ton review!^^Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!Un tit peu de patience, tu vas voir ce qui va arriver;)lool mici encore et désolé encore une fois^^'

God: Mici pour ton review!Même si t'étais dans ton cours t'as pris le temps de me répondre sniff*tite larme a l'œil*J'espère que ton prof t'as pas manger!!Ben…ça l'air que oui, t'es pu là sur le chat _;et t'as même pas été lire A.O.D SNIFF! Mici de m'avoir répondu^^lol. Bon, j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!^^

Bon. Alors, je ne sais vraiment pas c'est quand que les prochains chapitre vont arrivés, la période d'examen arrive bientôt, alors ça va être plus long. Désolé pour le retard! Il me semble que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre-ci! Bon, pour vous dire, dans un mois ou plus, j'ai une nouvelle fic qui va venir! C'est une réponse au défi de Cheyna. Le perso principal va être Wemus(ßemprunt sans permission Amalia^^')Lupin^^. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je ne fais que l'annoncer puisque j'ai pas encore tout décider pour la fic mais elle ne va pas être bien longue(10-20 chapitres gros max) Ah oui, je ne fais que vous rappelez aussi que la Louna de la fic n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas du self-insert(comme l'a prétendue medea hk). Bon, tk.

Un gros mici à tous ceux qui ont reviewver!Ze vous aime forwforwforw!^^ÇA fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews!^^ben…des positifs la lool, mici encore!^^

Byebye

~Louna~


	8. Coincés

D.A: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers que vous connaissez appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais les personnages que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de lire cette fanfic m'appartiennent en tout droit car ils viennent de mon imagination, qui les a créés. Tout événements sont purement fictifs, s'il y a une quelconque ressemblance avec la réalité d'une personne, BEN C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE!*s'incline gracieusement*

N.A:Bon…Après une attente tant attendue…Voici la suite!*foule qui crie de joie*Après cette Note d'auteure^^*foule qui fait la baboune*ARRÊTER DE FAIRE LA BABOUNE!!D'accord, d'accord! Je sais que je suis TRÈS en retard pour ce chapitre!C'EST LA FAUTE DE L'ÉCOLE!*pointe la 'prison'*(hein Amalia?;)FAK!C'est ça qui est ça. Donc, ce chapitre va être écrit au narrateur Participant(JE)…Fak…Je vous laisse lire*foule qui hurle de joie*¬_¬humhum…non je ferais mieux de pas faire ça…Bon j'me la ferme*foule qui hurle encore plus de joie* *se retourne face à la foule*NON MAIS C'E- *BAM**foule qui dit*MERCI BADSIDE! *Badside*****Pas de quoi^^Ce fut un plaisir^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Je le regardai s'éloigner. Nouveau, il ne m'a pas insultée…J'allai m'installer à une table, ouvris le livre à la table des matières pour voir à quelle page qu'il parlait des loup-garou et lu tout concernant ce sujet. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, je murmurai, pour moi-même :

-Oh merde…J'avais raison…Il est un loup-garou…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 8: Coincés_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nous étions assis dans l'herbe, en train de donner à manger à des créatures sans utilité jusqu'à maintenant. Créatures affreuses qui portent le nom de Verracrasse. Personne n'a l'air de savoir ce qu'elles sont sensées être exactement, ni à quoi elles peuvent bien servir. Même le professeur l'ignore. Les cours de soin aux créature magiques étaient devenus particulièrement ennuyant depuis quelques semaines. On ne fait que nourrir ces stupides créatures à tous les cours.

-C'est tellement ennuyant ici! Dire qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose d'autre si on aurait un meilleur professeur! Dit la voix de Malfoy, suffisamment forte pour que tout le monte, y comprit le professeur, l'entend

-La ferme Malfoy! Dit Harry entre ses dents

-Tu me dis quoi faire maintenant?

Et voilà, c'est repartit…Ils recommencent encore à s'embêter. Chaque jour, c'est pareil…Peut-être qu'ils vont finir par se battre un jour…

-Ayoye! M'exclamais-je, alors que je sentais quelque chose me pincer, ayant été perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention au Verracrasse, qui venait de me mordre.

-Oh non! La pauvre petite poupée! Vite quelqu'un, aidez-la!Elle vient de se faire abîmer les mains par ces sales bestioles et maintenant, elles ne sont plus belles!Mais c'est très grave ça! Il faut qu'elle refasse sa manucure sinon aucun gars ne s'intéressera à elle! Et son plan pour prendre '_mon_' Draco va tomber à l'eau! Vite quelqu'un aidez-la, elle va mourir!

-Hey l'épagneul…Il y a un os là-bas…cours après, lui au moins, il sera peut-être intéressé par toi. dit Sammy, assise dans l'herbe

-Je me demande si même un gars voudra de toi, la rejet. Répliqua Parkinson en se tournant vers Sammy, qui s'était relevée d'un bond

-Ose redire ça encore une seule fois et je te jure que tu le regretteras!

-Comme si j'aurais peur de toi, Sammy-la-hon-

-_IMPEDIMENTA!_ Cria Sammy, après avoir prit rapidement sa baguette

Pansy fut projetée au sol, laissant échapper un cri

-La ferme sale chienne! Siffla Sammy entre ses dents, l'air furieuse. Tu redis ça encore une fois et c'est à l'infirmerie que je t'expédie!

-J'ai hâte de voir ça! Dit Pansy en se relevant, sortant sa baguette de la poche de sa robe

-Tu vas perdre, tu le sais bien, comme en première année. Dit Sammy

Les deux se défièrent du regard, face à face. Draco et Harry avaient arrêté leur querelle pour regarder ce qui allait se passer. Les deux filles levèrent leurs baguettes pour s'attaquer, mais sans savoir pourquoi, je sortis la mienne et, avant qu'elles aient eu le temps de prononcer quoique ce soit, je lançai un _experlliarmus_ sur les deux filles. Leurs baguettes sautèrent de leurs mains et atterrirent à mes pieds tandis que Sammy et Pansy se retrouvèrent projetées au sol.

-Touche pas à ma baguette! Me cria Pansy une fois relevée, m'arrachant sa baguette de mes mains alors que je la ramassai.

Aussi en profita-t-elle pour me pousser violemment.

-Hey Parkinson! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as poussée juste parce qu'elle tenait ta baguette? Dit la voix traînante de Malfoy

-Non. C'est parce qu'elle m'a empêché de régler mon compte avec ce rejet là. Elle ne se mêle pas de ses affaires la sale petite arrogante!

-Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide qu'elle. Vraiment Parkinson, tu deviens de plus en plus faible je crois. Dit-il, ce qui fit frustrer Parkinson

-Moi faible? Moi, qui suis une Serpentard, tu oses me traiter de _faible_?!

À ce moment, la cloche sonna, ce qui nous empêcha de rester avec eux plus longtemps. Je suivis le reste du groupe de diriger vers le château en regardant par terre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation de Sammy et d'Hermione.

-Hey Lou'! Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de battre Parkinson? Répond!

Je levai la tête, redescendant sur terre, et cherchai pendant un moment de quoi elle parlait. 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as jeté un sort pour nous empêcher de nous battre? Je l'aurais eu!

Je ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et regardai le sol à nouveau, les laissant parler. Comment est-ce que je peux répondre à la question de Sammy si même moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aie empêchée de se battre en duel. Nous entrâmes dans le château et nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande salle, où la majorité des élèves y étaient réunis. Aussitôt assis, Sammy remplit son assiette et commença à manger à grosses bouchées, tandis que moi, je ne mangeai presque rien.

-On dirait que tu n'as jamais manger Sammy. Lui dit Hermione

-Ben ch'est vrai! Ch'était à cheun!

-Tu étais à jeun? Vraiment? 

-Ben oui! Ch'ai rien mancher depuis che matin! Répliqua Sammy, la bouche pleine. Ch'ai faim, ch'est pas normal?

-Ben moi auchi ch'ai rien mancher depuis che matin, mais ch'ai pas l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais mancher! Dit Ron

-Ch'est quoi ton problème?! Tchu veux te battre?

-Non mais vraiment, ne parlez pas la bouche pleine! Vous pouvez mettre des personnes mal à l'aise… Leur dit Hermione

-Herchmione…tcha gueule. Lui dit Sammy d'un ton moqueur

Hermione parut fachée par cette réplique, mais moi et Harry riâmes de voir Sammy et Ron continuer de s'obstiner la bouche pleine.

-On a quoi cette après-midi? Demanda Ron à Hermione, alors que nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle.

-Métamorphose. Il nous reste encore 30 minutes, si on allait dehors? Proposa Hermione

-Ouais, d'accord.

Nous sortîmes dehors, sous le soleil éclatant qui nous réchauffait avec ses rayons. Je suivis les autres, restant en arrière, regardant l'herbe, dont les rayons reflétaient l'éclat. Je m'assis entre Sammy et Harry sans trop m'en rendre compte, perdue dans mes pensées. Je relevai mes genoux, posant mon front dessus et les entourai de mes bras. Les autres parlaient de diverses choses, mais bien vite, je ne les écoutai plus, pensant à Sean. Je me demande ce qu'il pense du mensonge de mon crétin de père…Je me demande s'il s'ennuie autant de moi que moi je m'ennuie de lui…Quoique ça m'étonnerais…Lui, il a Maria…Moi, j'ai personne…Façon de parler, j'ai Sammy et les autres que je crois qu'ils sont mes amis mais…Ce n'est pas pareil…Oh Sean! Ce que je donnerais pour te voir ou t'entendre parler! Me parler doucement comme tu le faisais autrefois! Ce que je donnerais juste pour être avec toi, à tes côtés et rester là, sans rien dire, comme on le faisait avant quand j'étais blottie dans tes bras et que tu me parlais tout doucement pour me calmer quand mon 'père' venait de nous crier dessus pour rien ou quand il venait de me frapper…Oh Sean…Je m'ennuie de toi…Tu ne peux pas savoir comment! Ça fait presque 2 mois qu'on s'est vu et ça paraît une éternité…Si je pourrais juste te voir, même pendant quelques secondes, mais c'est impossible…Pourquoi est-ce que la vie en a voulu ainsi?! C'est pas juste! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que la vie me sépare de la seule personne qui m'aime?! 

À ce moment, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux encore une fois. Je fis glisser ma tête contre mon bras pour essuyer les larmes avant qu'elles ne commencent à tomber. Je regardais à présent la forêt. J'aime regarder la forêt à cette période de l'année, voir les couleurs que prend le feuillage. Ça fait changement de voir du orange, rouge, jaune dans les arbres à la place de leur habituel manteau vert. Je me rappelle de quand j'étais petite, quand j'allais me promener avec Sean dans la forêt et que j'admirais les couleurs avec lui

*_Flash back_*

Une petite fillette se promenait sur un sentier dans les bois, tenant la main de son grand frère, elle essayait d'avancer aussi vite que lui.

-Sean Sean…Attend! Tu vas trop vite!

-Avance plus vite, tortue. Dit-il en riant

-Je suis pas s'une tortue!

Elle lâcha la main de son frère et partit à courir en avant de lui. Son frère poussa un soupir, un sourire sur ses lèvres, et courut derrière elle. En moins de trente secondes, il fut rendu à ses côtés et l'attrapa. Louna riait tandis que son frère la soulevait et l'assit sur ses épaules.

La fillette avait l'air d'avoir 5 ou 6 ans, tout au plus. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir qui lui tombait aux reins et de magnifiques yeux bleu-gris. Elle était légèrement plus petite et plus maigre que les autres enfants de son âge. Elle portait une salopette en jean bleu, dont le bas était plié pour éviter qu'elle ne marche dessus, et avait un manteau en coton bleu marine. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle en tenant les cheveux de son frère. Sean, par contre, ne lui ressemblait pas. Âgé d'environ 15 ou 16 ans, il avait des cheveux brun et des yeux noisettes. Ses cheveux étaient peignés dans tous les sens, ce qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il venait juste de se lever. Sean était grand et quand même bien bâti, mais il était maigre lui aussi. Il portait un coton ouaté noir avec des jeans bleu larges. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, vu qu'il n'avait aucun trait de ressemblance, mais on voyait bien que Sean adorait sa petite sœur, quoiqu'elle fasse, comme par exemple, même  en ce moment où elle lui tirait un peu trop les cheveux

-Pitchounette, desserre un peu ta prise sur mes cheveux s'il te plaît. C'est gentil de vérifier pour moi s'ils sont assez solides sur ma tête, comme ça, tu m'évites de le faire par moi-même ce soir. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce 

-Hihi. T'es drôle Sean! Lui répondit-elle en riant

-Non, c'est toi la drôle, la Lune. Pas moi.

-Je suis pas s'une lune!

-Si tu en es une!

-Non! C'est pas vrai, Chean!

-Sean!

-Louna!

Les deux rirent de bon cœur, comme ils le faisaient souvent quand ils faisaient semblant de se chicaner.

-Alors, tu aimes la promenade, Pitchounette?

-Oui! Mais dis Sean…Pourquoi est-ce qu''l y a quelqu'un qui a peinturé les feuilles en rouge, en jaune et en rouge-jaune?

Sean éclata de rire à cette question. 

-C'est la première fois que j'entend ça. Dit Sean, toujours en riant

-Sean!!Mais pourquoi 'l y a un monsieur qui peinture toutes les feuilles en pleine de couleur?! Je veux savoir moi! Demanda-t-elle impatiemment. 

Sean rit de plus belle en entendant la dernière phrase de Louna.

-Personne ne peinture les feuilles en automne, Louna. C'est comme ça à chaque année. Répondit-il après que son fou rire se fut dissipé 

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est Madame Nature qui en a décidé ainsi. À chaque automne, quand le temps devient plus froid, la Madame change le décor de son royaume pour en faire un nouveau, plus beau encore, avec plein de couleurs vives. 

-Ah d'accord…Mais elle est où, la Madame?

-Mais elle est là, dans son royaume, dans la forêt, elle est partout Louna. Elle vit avec les animaux, avec les arbres, partout où tu voies une forêt, dis-toi qu'elle est là et qu'elle contrôle la nature. 

-Comme une directrice?

-Oui, si tu veux. Vu que c'est une Madame, elle aime bien que ça soit plus coloré en automne, alors, elle refroidit la température pour que les feuilles des arbres changent de couleur pour devenir rouge, orange ou jaune. Ainsi, tout le monde peut admirer son œuvre et, comme ça, les petites sœurs peuvent admirer le paysage en posant des milliers de questions sur la nature. Lui expliqua-t-il patiemment,  sans pointe d'impatience dans sa voix.

-Ah d'accord. Répondit-elle en accotant sa tête sur ses bras croisés, qui étaient posés sur la tête de son frère. Ses yeux, grand ouvert, regardaient partout pour voir toutes les couleurs de chaque feuilles.

*_Fin du flash back*_

-Louna!Reviens sur terre. On va être en retard. Me dit une voix lointaine qui paraissait venir de l'espace…ou plutôt de la terre…

-Retard pour où?…Ah! Les cours!  Dis-je en redescendant sur terre.

-Atterrissage sur la Terre réussit. Me dit Sammy en claquant des mains. Ce qu'elle a l'air perdue, la petite Louna. Rajouta-t-elle en chantonnant.

Je me relevai et poussai gentiment Sammy lorsque je passai devant.

-Hermione!! Elle m'a poussée! Pleurnicha-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras d'Hermione 

-Bébé. Lui dis-je en riant

-Et elle m'a traitée de bébé!

-Sammy…T'en aies un! Dit Hermione en soupirant.

Nous entrâmes dans le hall et nous dirigeâmes vers la classe de métamorphose, parmis les autres élèves qui se dirigeaient aussi vers leurs cours. À peine entrés dans la classe, la cloche retentit pour annoncer le début du cours. Nous nous hâtâmes d'aller à nos places et le professeur débuta son cour, auquel je n'écoutais presque rien, voyageant encore une fois en direction de la lune. Je gribouillai sur ma feuille, écoutant le professeur distraitement. Lorsque j'entendis les autres ranger leurs affaires, je levai la tête et commençai à faire de même.

-Ceux qui ont leur formulaire signé par leurs parents pour la sortie de Pré-au-Lard, veillez me les donner avant ce week-end. Dit McGonagall, peu de temps avant que la cloche sonne, tandis que les élèves commençait à se lever

La cloche sonna et les élèves se ruèrent en dehors de la classe, sauf Harry et Ron, qui avançaient vers le bureau du prof.

-Hey Lou', tu viens? J'ai faim…me dit Sammy en avançant vers la porte

-Qu'est-ce que Harry et Ron demandent au prof? Lui demandais-je, alors que nous avancions dans le corridor vers la Salle commune 

-Si Harry peut aller à Pré-au-Lard…Je crois que son oncle n'a pas signé son formulaire…quelque chose comme ça…

-C'est quoi Pré-au-Lard?

-Tu connais pas?! Tu sais, le formulaire que tu as reçu avec la lettre de l'école cet été?

-Quelle lettre? On est senser recevoir une lettre de l'école? 

-Tu viens de où toi? Tu la reçois pour te dire ce qu'il te faut cette année…Tu n'as pas reçu de lettre? Me demanda Sammy en me regardant drôlement. 

Avant que j'aie pu répondre, les autres nous avaient rejoint et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune pour aller porter nos choses et commencer nos devoirs. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle commune, sûrement que les autres étaient partis dehors profiter encore de la chaleur du mois d'octobre et du soleil avant que les pluies arrivent. Nous nous installâmes à la table à côté de la fenêtre et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Sammy, Ron et Harry arrêtèrent

-Bon, on va manger? Demanda Sammy 

-Tu viens de manger un sac de bonbons Sam…Tu vas me dire que tu as encore faim? Et où tu les prends, tes bonbons? Il me semble que tu en as toujours…demanda Hermione, sans lever les yeux de son devoir

-Secret! On va dehors! Je suis tannée de faire des devoirs…

-On vient à peine de commencer…Fini au moins celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. lui dit Hermione

-Ma le finir demain…

-On commence avec Lupin demain…dit Hermione

-Ah c'est vrai…dit Sammy en jetant par terre les livres de trop qu'il y avait et en prenant son devoir à moitié commencer de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

C'est vrai qu'on commence avec Lupin demain matin…J'avais oublier…Et depuis le jour de la bibliothèque, c'est la seule chose à quoi je pense à chaque fois que je suis dans ses cours ou lorsque je le vois dans les corridors. Je ne fais que me demander s'il est réellement un loup-garou et s'il l'est, s'il peut être dangereux sous sa forme humaine, même si, d'après son apparence, il ne ferait pas de mal à personne, j'ai toujours ces questions-là dans ma tête…Je me demande aussi si je ne ferais pas mieux de lui demander une fois pour toute s'il est un loup-garou ou non, bien que j'ai peur d'avoir l'air totalement stupide s'il n'en est pas un ou d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires…Bien que c'est le cas…Qu'est-ce que je fais?! Je lui demande ou pas…J'ai jusqu'à demain pour y penser de toute façon…Mais ça me trotte dans la tête…Je pense que je vais y demander…Ah je sais pas!

-Lou'…Ah quoi tu penses?

-Hein? À quoi je pense? Répondis-je en relevant la tête pour regarder Sammy, revenant à la réalité. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

-Comme ça, parce que tu avais l'air d'être dans ta bulle…

-Elle l'est toujours! Répliqua Ron

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire à voix haute. Lui marmonna Hermione

-Je m'en fiche tu sais…De ce qu'il vient de dire…Il n'est pas le seul à me l'avoir dit…lui répondis-je malgré moi, en repensant au nombre de professeurs qui me l'ont dit ou au nombre de fois que Sean me l'a aussi dit.

-On va manger maintenant? J'ai faim! Dit Sammy, après quelques minutes de silence.

-Moi aussi! Ajouta Ron vivement

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle, où la majorité des élèves y étaient déjà installés. Nous remontâmes environ 1 heures plus tard dans la Salle commune pour y finir nos devoirs et parler. Enfin, je les laissais plus parler les autres, étant donnée que j'étais encore une fois perdue dans mes pensées. Prétendant être fatigué, je montai au dortoir et alla prendre ma douche une demi-heure plus tard. Je démêlai rapidement mes cheveux et alla me réfugier sous les couvertures, les tenant fermement contre moi. Encore cette maudite question qui passe et repasse dans ma tête. Deux heures au moins avaient passées lorsque j'entendis Hermione et Sammy monter l'escalier pour se rendre au dortoir. Ça faisait déjà deux heures que j'étais couchée et je ne dormais toujours pas. Maudite insomnie…Sammy, Hermione et les deux autres filles dorment et moi, je reste réveillée, les deux yeux grand ouvert dans le noir. Ce que je déteste faire de l'insomnie. Je regardai ma montre et vis qu'il était 1heure du matin. Je poussai un gros soupir d'agacement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que l'insomnie existe?! Pour faire chier ceux qui en font…Ça me frustre trop!Bon, on se calme…Prendre de grandes respirations et vider son cerveau de toute autres pensées. Je me retournai sur l'autre côté et essayai de vider ma tête de toutes pensées, mais aussitôt que j'essayai, aussitôt revenait la question. Finalement, au bout d'un autre 2 heures, je réussis à m'endormir.

La fin du premier cours approchait et je ne savais toujours pas si je devais aller demander au prof ou non, à la fin quand tout le monde sera partit…D'un côté, si je ne lui demande pas, je n'aurai pas l'air d'une folle en face de lui s'il n'est pas un loup-garou et je vais toujours avoir la question dans la tête. D'un autre côté, si je lui demande, je vais peut-être passé pour une idiote, folle, d'une personne qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires, même s'il en est un ou pas, mais au moins, je ne vais plus avoir la question dans la tête…Qu'est-ce que je fais?!

-Hey Lou'. Tu viens ou tu restes ici pour le restant de la journée? Me dit Sammy en attrapant son sac, alors que les autres sortaient de la classe.

Que faire? J'y demande ou pas? Il me faut plus de temps…Je fis semblant d'accrocher mon sac et lorsqu'il tomba, répandant tout par terre, je me penchai pour les ramasser

-Vas'y Sammy, je vais te rejoindre au prochain cour. Dis-je à Sammy, qui s'était penchée elle aussi pour m'aider à ramasser 

-T'es sûr?

-Oui, je connais le chemin maintenant. Lui lançais-je avec un sourire forcé.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, me laissant seule comme élève dans la classe. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici…Ou bien je lui demande, ou bien j'y demande pas…c'est simple comme choix non?…Non…Je me relevai, balançant mon sac sur mon épaule et commençai à me diriger vers la porte…Je sais pas quoi faire…Ah puis tant pis…Je me jète à l'eau. J'aurai peut-être l'air stupide, mais Lupin ne pourra pas me regarder plus bizarrement comme les autres m'ont déjà regarder…Je m'arrêtai devant son bureau, regardant le plancher de la classe…Non, retourne-toi et va t'en…Non, tu meurs trop d'envie de le savoir…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'on aille 2 parties dans notre tête?

-Est…est-ce que…je peux-vous posez…une...question? lui demandais-je, ma voix aussi élevée qu'un murmure

-Bien sûr. Me répondit-il, alors que je regardais toujours le plancher

Non, va t'en, ne lui demande pas. De quoi tu vas avoir l'air si tu as tout faux?! Ben au moins, je vais le savoir. Je pris une grande respiration et lançais-je rapidement

-Estquueeêtesvousunloupgarou?

-Pardon?

Je pris à nouveau une grande respiration, ramassant le peu de courage que j'avais, et lui redemandais-je encore une fois

-Je voudrais…savoir…plutôt…vérifier…si j'ai…raison…sur…ce…que…j'ai…découvert…et…que je n'aurais…peut-être…pas du…Êtes-vous…un loup-garou?

Pendant un moment, aucun de nous ne dis rien. Je relevai un peu les yeux pour voir comment il avait réagi, et lorsque je vis qu'il me regardait, je les rebaissai aussitôt

-Je n'aurais…peut-être pas du vous demandez ça…comme ça…Je n'aurais...peut-être pas du prêter attention…à ma…

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous essayez de vous justifiez? Me dit-il en m'interrompant 

Je relevai les yeux, le regardant d'une manière d'incompréhension…

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas du essayer de découvrir…ce que vous…êtes? Je n'aurais pas du prêter attention à ce que ma tête pensait…répondis-je rapidement en rebaissant les yeux

-Je ne peux vous empêchez de découvrir des choses, Louna. Mais je peux simplement vous dire que vous êtes peut-être la seule personne qui a découvert mon secret en si peu de temps. Je dois dire que vous êtes particulièrement brillante

-Non, c'est faux…Si je l'aurais été, je ne serai pas venu vous demandez cette question…

-C'est simplement de la curiosité, mais aussi de l'audace pour venir demandez une telle question. Je vais seulement vous demandez une seule chose…Je crois que vous le comprendrez, ne le répétez à personne, pas même à Hermione ou Sammy. D'accord?

Je fis oui de la tête et sortit de la classe. Alors, j'avais réellement raison, il en est bien un…Maintenant, il faut que je garde ce secret…Ça ne sera pas trop dure je crois…Vu que je ne dis jamais rien à personne. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. La plupart des élèves de troisième année avaient tous hâte au lendemain, vu que c'était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ils parlaient de tous ce qu'ils avaient entendu dire, on dirait qu'il n'y avait que ça comme sujet de conversation entre Ron et Sammy. Tous deux avaient hâte d'aller à la boutique où il n'y avait que des bonbons.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que tes parents n'ont pas signé ton autorisation de sortie? Me demanda Ron, une fois qu'on se fut assis à la table pour déjeuner, le samedi matin.

-Parce que…Je n'ai jamais reçu de lettre. Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Mais pourquoi?

-J'en sais rien…Toi, tu le sais?

-Courrier. Dit Sammy en voyant approcher un hibou grand Duc vers elle.

Le hibou déposa une lettre en face d'elle et s'envola aussitôt. Sammy la regarda, une étrange expression sur le visage. 

-Ben ouvre la. Dit Ron, après quelques minutes, car Sammy n'avait toujours pas réagi.

Lentement, elle prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et à peine eut-elle parcouru la lettre qu'elle la déchira en mille morceaux, sans la lire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore? Dit-elle entre ses dents, parlant plus aux morceaux qu'à une personne en particulier

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça? Lui demanda Ron, surpris par son attitude

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Je monte chercher mes choses et je viens vous retrouvez dans le hall. Dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, emportant avec elle ses morceaux de la lettre.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça? Demandais-je à Hermione

-J'en sais rien…Elle est étrange Sammy. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on la voit réagir de la même façon comme elle vient de le faire devant ce même hibou et devant une lettre. On ne sait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle réagit comme ça. C'est étrange, mais ça le paraît encore plus la première fois qu'on la voit faire ça. Depuis trois ans, elle a toujours fait ça avec chaque courrier qu'elle recevais. On ne sait pas grand  chose sur elle, je veux dire son autre côté. Par exemple, pourquoi est-ce que, soudainement, elle se met en colère contre quelqu'un parce qu'il a dit quelque chose totalement incompréhensible à nos yeux.

-C'était pire la première année. Certaines personnes, surtout les Serpentards l'appelaient Sammy-la-honte ou quelque chose comme ça, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Chaque fois, elle leur jetait un sort, comme elle fait avec Parkinson. Les autres élèves des autres maisons la trouvaient trop bizarre de faire ça, alors ils se sont mis à la regarder d'une drôle de manière et, comme tu connais son caractère quand elle est fâchée, elle leur criait dessus et les personnes ont commencés à la laisser tranquille. On pensait que c'était réglé, mais quand on voit ce qu'elle vient de faire, on sait que ce ne l'est pas. Chaque fois qu'on essaie de lui en parler, elle change de sujet ou bien elle part, ou bien elle nous crie dessus. On s'habitue avec le temps. Continua Harry à la place d'Hermione

-Elle aussi avait l'air bizarre quand elle est arrivée…Un peu comme toi. Sauf qu'elle, ou bien elle lançait des sorts aux personnes qui l'ennuyaient, ou bien elle disait d'autre chose pour humilier la personne, tout le contraire de toi. dit Ron

-Quel manque de tact. Soupira Hermione

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Dit Ron en la regardant

-Oublie ça.

-Non aller!

-Et c'est repartie…Tu viens, on va aller voir si Sammy est revenue. Me dit Harry en se levant.

Je le suivis jusqu'en dehors de la Grande Salle. Sammy n'était pas encore revenue, mais il y avait des personnes qui attendaient déjà en ligne devant les portes.

-Tu crois que Ron et Hermione vont sortir ensemble un jour? Dis-je en riant, repensant aux nombreuses querelles qu'il y avait eu entre ces deux la.

-Peut-être bien…Remarque, il nous faudrait endurer encore plus leurs querelles que maintenant. Me répondit-il en souriant lui aussi.

Je m'assis dans les escaliers et Harry fit la même chose. Peu de temps après, Sammy revint presque en même temps que Ron et Hermione sortaient de la Grande Salle.

-Bon, on se revoit ce soir au banquet. Nous dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la ligne des élèves.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Répondit Harry

-Oh, comme c'est dommage! La petite vedette a peur de passer devant les Détraqueurs! Et sa petite protégée aussi on dirait! Dit une voix traînante

-La ferme Malfoy. Répliqua Harry

-Ne recommence pas à me dire quoi faire, sinon…Je pourrai le dire aux Détraqueurs et ils viendront te rendre une petite visite!

-Va te cacher derrière ton père, espèce de lâche qui ne peut même pas régler ses affaires tout seule! Dit Sammy, à côté de lui

-Mais dit moi, Wingby, comment est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir ton autorisation signée?!

-La ferme sinon tu le regretteras. Siffla Sammy à Malfoy

-Oh j'ai peur de toi tu ne peux pas savoir comment.

-Tu ferais mieux.

-Bon on y va? Dit Hermione, tentant de mettre fin à la querelle qu'il y avait

-Oh, une Sang-de-Bourbe qui dit quoi faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Potter, tu n'es plus capable de le faire? Tu es trop occupé à protéger cette fille avec qui tu traînes et qui n'est pas capable de se défendre?

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de me faire? Il essaie de me faire réagir en disant que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre moi-même? Eh bien, c'est raté crétin. Pourquoi est-ce que je te donnerais satisfaction en me frustrant…Bien que je ne voie pas pourquoi est-ce que je suis sensée être frustr

-La pauvre petite, elle laisse les autres la défendre. Elle n'aime pas avoir à le faire par elle-même! Dit la petite voix aiguë de Parkinson

-La ferme Parkinson. Lui dit Malfoy

-Pourquoi? C'est toi qui a commencé à dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas le droit de continuer?

-J'ai dit La ferme. Aller vient, on va aller dire bonjour aux Détraqueurs de la part du petit Potter. Dit-il en se retournant et en rejoignant la ligne.

-Tu n'auras pas mon Draco toi! me dit Parkinson avant de se retourner

-Change de ligne, tu dis toujours la même chose. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de prendre ton Draco? Garde-le pour toi, je ne veux pas de cet imbécile de crétin.  Dis-je, sans savoir pourquoi je le disais…

-Draco n'est pas un imbécile, sale petite garce. Me lança Parkinson en me regardant par dessus on épaule.

Ce que je me fou de ce qu'elle peut me dire. Quelques minutes plus tard Ron, Sammy et Hermione sortirent du château tandis que moi et Harry remontâmes pour se diriger vers la salle commune.

-Ça te tente toi, d'aller dans la salle commune? Me demanda Harry, une fois rendu devant le portrait, qui attendait qu'on lui dise le mot de passe

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules, regardant mes souliers

-Je vais aller voir Hedwige, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'aie pas vu. Tu viens?

Je le suivis jusqu'à la volière, où il alla chercher sa chouette, qui était blanche comme de la neige. 

-C'est la première fois que je vois une chouette d'aussi près…À part de ce matin…sinon, j'en avais jamais vu sauf en image. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire, regardant sa chouette perchée sur son bras.

-Moi non plus, jusqu'à temps que j'arrive dans le monde des sorciers. J'aime mieux être ici que d'être chez mon oncle et ma tante. Ce sont des moldus et ils détestent les sorciers, donc ils me détestent.

-Tes parents sont mort? Lui demandais-je, en levant la main pour toucher sa chouette

-Oui…J'avais un an…Mais…Tu ne connais pas l'histoire?

-Quelle histoire? Demandais-je, en flattant le ventre de sa chouette

-Eh bien, mon histoire…Ce qu'il s'est passé un soir, entre moi et Voldemort…Tous les sorciers la connaissent…C'est pour ça aussi que Malfoy m'appellent 'la petite vedette' ou quelque chose dans le genre…Tu viens du monde moldu?

-Heu…ouais…C'est quoi ton histoire? Lui demandais-je en rebaissant le bras, regardant le sol

Il commença alors à me raconter son histoire, celle que tous ceux du monde sorcier devraient savoir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je ne trouvai pas grand chose à dire. Il me raconta aussi que le mage noir du nom de Voldemort était peut-être en vie ou non. Il me raconta également qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé face à face avec lui deux fois au cours des deux dernières années.

-Il veut me tuer, j'ignore pourquoi, et maintenant, il y en a un autre qui veut ma peau. J'ignore également pourquoi.

-C'est qui la deuxième personne?

-Ben tu sais, cet été, ils l'ont montré à la télé…Sirius Black…Tu sais, celui qui s'est évadé et il y avait un numéro a composé si jamais on le voyait…

-Je n'avais pas la télé chez nous…Alors je ne sais rien…

-C'est quoi ton histoire toi? me demanda-t-il lorsque nous fûmes sortis de la volière

-J'ai pas d'histoire…lui répondis-je

-Tu en as forcément une…Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'est pas arrivée en première année ou pourquoi est-ce que tu viens d'arriver, à 13 ans, dans le monde des sorciers? Tu aurais dû y entrer lorsque tu avais 11 ans…Ou tu aurais dû aller à une autre école de sorcellerie, non?

-J'en sais rien…J'ai été au collège, comme tous les autres ados de ma ville…

-Tu n'as pas reçu de lettre quand tu avais 11 ans?

Je fis non de la tête. Nous retournâmes dans la Grande Salle, mais lorsque Harry vit qu'il n'y avait que des personnes de son fan club qui l'appelaient, nous ressortâmes, faisant chialer le portrait.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Nous nous promenâmes pendant la majeur partie de la journée et vers la fin de l'après-midi, nous rentrâmes une nouvelle fois dans la Grande Salle afin d'y attendre Ron, Hermione et Sammy. Harry et moi étions assis près du feu, à jouer une partie d'échec lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Après nous avoir enterrer sous une pluie de bonbons et de farces et attrapes, ils se mirent à nous raconter leur journée, comment le village était merveilleux et ce qu'il y avait de spécial.

-On ferait bien de descendre. Le banquet va bientôt commencer et je ne veux pas rater ça. Dit Ron en se relevant

-Tu vas voir comme c'est amusant le banquet d'halloween. L'année dernière, on l'a manqué, mais celui de première année était très amusant. Il y a des tas de bonbons et de gâteaux au désert. Me dit Sammy, alors que nous nous rendions vers la Grande Salle.

-Oh non! J'ai oublier quelque chose dans le dortoir! Il faut que je vous le montre avant d'oublier! Dit Sammy, à peine que le festin eut commenc

-On te le fera penser en remontant. Lui assura Hermione

-Non, je ne vais plus me souvenir où je l'est rangée. Tu viens avec moi, Lou'? me demanda-t-elle en se levant

Je me levai et nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle. Nous montâmes en courant les escaliers, donnâmes le mot de passe au portrait et nous engouffrâmes dans la Salle commune.

-Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de courir en montant les marches, Sammy. Lui dis-je, essoufflée, en m'assisant sur mon lit une fois rendu dans le dortoir.

-Non, j'ai une crampe maintenant. Bon, où je l'ai rangé? Dit-elle en cherchant dans ses affaires

-Grouille-toi…lui dis-je au bout de cinq minutes

-C'est ce que je fais…Je ne sais pas où je l'ai mit...Peut-être que je l'ai laissé dans les poches de ma cape…

Je restais assise sur mon lit, la regardant chercher partout, sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent lorsque j'entendis une sorte de cri, provenant de la Salle Commune

-T'as entendu ça?

-Ouais…Probablement Hermione qui est venue nous rejoindre et qui veut qu'on se dépêche…

-Elle serait monter, non?

-Ben peut-être Harry ou Ron alors…

-T'as entendu quelqu'un entrer?

-Non…

-Justement…

-Peut-être que c'est les fantômes qui font un party…proposa-t-elle en me regardant

-Ils sont tous dans la Grande Salle…Non, ça venait de la salle commune, je suis sûre…

-Bon, allons voir dans ce cas. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Nous descendîmes les marches et lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune, il n'y avait personne et il n'y avait pas de bruit.

-C'est bizarre…lui dis-je

-Peut-être que c'était quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la salle commune, allons voir.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le portrait, donnâmes le mot de passe, mais rien ne se produisit

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas? Pourtant, c'est bien le bon mot de passe…Non? À moins qu'elle aille décider de le changer…

-Elle n'aurait pas fait ça. Lui répondis-je

-Ben pourquoi alors elle refuse de nous laisser sortir? Demanda-t-elle

Soudainement, un autre déclic se fit dans ma tête, ça paraissait peut-être insensé, mais il fallait que je le lui dise quand même

-Tu ne croies pas que ce soit elle qu'on ait entendue crier tantôt? 

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait crier? Me demanda-t-elle

-J'en sais rien, mais…Si c'est elle qui a crier et qu'on aurait entendue crier…

-Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait crié? Me coupa Sammy

-J'en sais rien! Peut-être que c'est parce que quelqu'un ne lui a pas donné le bon mot de passe et qu'elle ait refusé de le laisser passer, alors la personne s'est fâchée et a commencé à lui taper dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille…dis-je en croyant à peine mes paroles

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi…

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est enfermé ici…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voilà! Finalement fini!…*se cache de honte* Vraiment désolé pour l'attente!!Presque un mois!…Un mois demain!aaaaaa!!Bon, il va falloir que je lâche l'ordi…Parce que je vais bientôt bouffer, héhé, alors…Il ne me reste qu'à mettre les réponses aux reviews et a corrigé et a le poster…Mais il est long!…*regarde le nombre de page*17 âges et demi!Record battu!…D'aplomb! Je sias qu'il est long, mais je ne voulais pas le couper en deux alors j'ai fait un gros chapitre et j'espère que vous me pardonnez! Le chapitre 9 devrait venir dans pas trop longtemps…L'Étape vient de finir à l'école donc, je suis relax pour les études pendant un tit bout^^Merde…J'ai un dev a faire!!WAAA!…ok ma yueule!

**Réponses aux reviews**

le celeri dansan: Mici pour ton review! Naon c'est pas drôle me regarder dans le bus!è_é Pis ouin t'as Légèrement oubleir de débarquer de mon nom-_-La prochiane fois, pense s'yL :Pze suis contente que tu aimes ma fic^^Et que ça soit une de tes préférés héhé. Mici encore!

Sammy:héhé, yétais drôle de review^^J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre-ci aussi! Lol, fuck off les exams^^'héhé,la suite devrait venir ds moins dun mois lala…héhé byebye

AnYa-ex-tangerinedream :Changement de nom héhé:P Mici pour ton review! Wiwi je te promet de continuer!Tant qu'il y aura des reviews je continue^^lol, Draco/Louna, tu crois?;)Mici encore pour ton review! J'espère que t'a aimé ce chapitre

Enirak :Mici pour ton review à toi aussi^^Hihi, toi aussi, tu penses Draco/Louna?;), oui, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé ma partie des étoiles. Ah, au fait, pour A.O.D, ben je n'y pensais plus vraiment l'affaire des étoiles aussi^^'Mais c'est pas mal se que je crois des étoiles, donc, c'est normales qu'elles disent un peu la même chose héhé, tu vas voir, il y a de petites ressemblances entre A.O.D et cette fic^^'Mais pas trop héhé.Mici encore pour ton review!^^J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!

Angel Brenda :Wow, long review!Z'aime ça^__________^Mici!!Hihi, tu deviens impatiente?! Hihi, oui, je sais que Snape l'a déteste et que ma Louna(et non mon moua dimensionel, comme je te l'ai expliquer;))se déteste, c'Est trognon non?;)ok jarrete de déconner^^', Hihi, tu vas bien voir dans les autres chapitre si Louna va lui dire à Sammy ou non;)Les autres question, je crois que je t'ai répondu dans le mail que je t'ai envoyé;)Mi oui Amies^^Et je suis pas sûre, mais je crois que tu aimes bien mon fanfic;)lool Je suis très contente que tu l'aimes^^aller j'espère que t'as aimé ce chap byebye

Audy-Inuyasha: Alors, toi aussi, tu penses Draco/Louna?;)Mici pour ton review!^^hihi, ouais, ze sais que Sammy est chouette voyon;)A pis prend une bouchée de poupe-corne pour moi la prochaine fois dacc;)lool ok je déconne!Mici encore^^j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!

Mic: Mici pour ton review!^^finalement lool. Eh bien, voilà la suite, tit mic;) J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre!^^byebye

Voilà!7 reviews!!*sautille sur place*Bon d'accord…8 review…2 venant de la meme personne, mais si vous allez voir ems review, ben la derniere personne qui a signé Louna, ben c pas moi ok? Parce que je ne review pas mes propres fic :s lool Ze vous aimes gros gros mes reviewveurs!^^Z'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre(long) et que vous me pardonnez!Je promet que le prochain chapitre va venir aussitôt que j'ai fini le chap 19 de A.O.D, que je commence demain!wiwi!Donc…A oui, je vias posez des pitites question^^répondez y pleeeaaase!

1-Est-ce que vous préférez le narrateur Participant(JE)ou le narrateur Dieu(IL/ELLE)(je voudrias aovir une réponse comme ca ca maide a savoir avec quel narrateur je peux faire mes chap!Et dite pas de ca me dérange pas!sauf Sammy, je sais déjà toi^^)

2-Comemnt aimez-vous cette fanfic?

3-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de pas correct dedans?(bref, ce que je devrais améliorer ou rajouter des chose)

4-Est-ce que vous avez aimé mon flash back?^^

5-Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir arriver?

6-Comment aimez-vous cette fanfic?

Voilà! C'est tout pour today! Reviewver moi et répondez a mes tite question please!ca va maider^^ben façon de parler je me comprend!Encore un gros dsl pour mon retard et un gros merci pour les reviews!ca fias plaisir a recevoir!Ze vous aime tous bcpbcpbcp^^*fait des câlin a tous ses reviewveurs*

Byebye*s'incline*

~Louna~ 


	9. Confidences

D.A: Les personnages*baille*sont à J.K Rowling*baille de nouveau*Ainsi queson univers mais ma fic m'appartient de plein droit*baille encore*

N.A :*baille longuement*scusez^^' J'ai à peine dormi 3h la nuit dernière, un petit party en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de ma belle-sœur préférée^^3h et c même pas en ligne, genre 2heures et ensuite le 1h donc se qui fait qu'à 8heures du matin, j'avais les yeux grand ouvert pour quelqu'un qui s'était endormir vers 3h50 du matin,qui c réveillez à 5h52(la premeire affaire que jentend c les autre rire) et rendormi a 7h héhé.Fak, en ce moment, je n'arrête pas de faire des fautes et de bailler et en prime j'ai l'air perdue mais ma yueule je ne crois pas que ma vie et de comment j'ai l'air vous intéresse^^'sincèrement (pas) désoler lool….bon je dis des conneries en plus*baille*Bon, j'en viens au fait…Ce texte…heu…chapitre va être écrit au narrateur …….DIEU!(j'avais perdue le nom^^')(IL/ELLE) Et heu…Y'a tu autre chose qui fallait que je diiiiiiiiiiiiii*baille*sse dautre?(full québécois la phrase jviens dla relire^^')Ben non fak ma yueule and READ & ENJOY *se roule en tite boule et s'endort*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre précédent_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soudainement, un autre déclic se fit dans ma tête, ça paraissait peut-être insensé, mais il fallait que je le lui dise quand même

-Tu ne croies pas que ce soit elle qu'on ait entendue crier tantôt? 

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait crier? Me demanda-t-elle

-J'en sais rien, mais…Si c'est elle qui a crier et qu'on aurait entendue crier…

-Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait crié? Me coupa Sammy

-J'en sais rien! Peut-être que c'est parce que quelqu'un ne lui a pas donné le bon mot de passe et qu'elle ait refusé de le laisser passer, alors la personne s'est fâchée et a commencé à lui taper dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille…dis-je en croyant à peine mes paroles

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi…

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est enfermé ici…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_Chapitre 9:Confidences_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Sammy pour la millième fois depuis 15 minutes

-J'en sais rien, toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Répondit Louna, elle aussi pour la millième fois.

-Je sais pas, toi?

-Je l'ignore.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes qu'elles s'étaient aperçues qu'elles étaient coincées dans la salle commune et déjà, elles s'ennuyaient pour mourir.

-Tu sais quoi faire maintenant? Demanda Sammy, 5 minutes plus tard

-À ton avis, on va rester ici pendant combien de temps? 

-Jusqu'à temps que quelqu'un de Gryffindor arrive devant le portrait et qu'il s'aperçoive que la Grosse Dame a disparu. Ensuite, il faut compter le temps qu'il va falloir pour avertir un prof ou Dumbledore et il faut aussi compter le temps qu'il va falloir aux professeurs pour retrouver la Grosse Dame et compter aussi le temps qu'il va falloir pour qu'elle revienne et combien de temps ça va prendre pour que quelqu'un entre pour nous avertir que la Grosse Dame est revenue, comme si on ne s'en douterait pas. Donc, comme le banquet vient de commencer et qu'il fini dans environ…2heures, 2h30 ou 3 ou 4 heures, on va pouvoir sortir. Donc, en conclusion, on est coincée ici pendant, maximum, 4 heures. 

-Wow…J'aime tes prévisions Sam…

-Ah oui, tu les aimes? Moi aussi je les aime! Dit fièrement Sammy. Donc, il faut trouver quelque chose à faire, sinon, les 4heures vont être longues.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, aucunes des deux ne parlèrent

-Hey! Mais alors, on peut faire n'importe quoi! On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut! S'exclama soudainement Sammy.

-Où tu veux en venir? Demanda Louna avec un regard méfiant

-Ben, on peut foutre le bordel, aller dans les dortoirs des gars et faire le plus grand désordre de l'univers! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement

-Oh oui, on pourrait tout mettre en désordre, aller dans les dortoirs, mettre tout à l'envers, voler même.

-Cool! T'es d'accord! Allons-y! dit Sammy en se levant, mais voyant que Louna était toujours assises, elle demanda: Ben alors?

-C'est pas trop subtil ton idée Sammy. Avant que les autres ne partent, tout était bien rangé et quand ils vont revenir, tout va être sans dessus-dessous. Et comme on était les deux seules ici, ils vont savoir que c'est nous et on devra tout remettre en ordre les pièces qu'on a mis en désordre. Alors le génie, toujours partante? Expliqua Louna, assise sur la table, tenant sa tête d'une main.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé…dit Sammy en se laissant tomber sur la chaise en face de Louna, l'air boudeur.

Louna commença à rire doucement en la regardant. Sammy avait l'air d'une personne à qui on venait de lui enlever un gros cadeau

-Pourquoi tu ris?

-Parce que tu es drôle

-Même pas vrai

-Oui

-Non

-Oui

-Tu veux te battre sur ce sujet?

-Non

-Oh, t'es plate…

Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire

-Ce que tu peux être stupide quand tu veux Sammy. Lui dit Louna, une fois que son fou rire se fut dissipé.

-C'est pas parce que je suis plus drôle que toi que je suis stupide. Répliqua Sammy, une fois que son fou rire à elle aussi se fut dissip

-Tu prétends que je suis ennuyante et que je ne sais pas être drôle? Répliqua Louna

-Non! C'est pas ça…Ben…C'est rare que tu dis quelque chose de drôle…C'est juste que tu es plus sérieuse que moi mais ça ne fait rien…Mais au moins, tu sais rire…Plus qu'au début de l'année où tu pleurais à chaque soir…Oublie ça Lou'…J'ai rien dit…

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Aucune des deux ne parla ni même ne bougea.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Louna, essayant de changer de sujet pour faire disparaître la tension qu'il y avait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée avant que tu n'arrives ici? Demanda Sammy en guise de réponse, cinq minutes plus tard

Louna poussa un faible soupir et se leva. Elle aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle en était incapable et ça l'énervait car elle ne voulait pas avoir l'impression, aux yeux de Sammy, de lui cacher des choses. Elle ne savait pas non plus par où commencer et elle ne savait pas non plus comment lui raconter, vu qu'elle se trouvait nulle en matière de conversations et d'histoires. Louna se dirigea vers le sofa en face du feu et s'y coucha, se recroquevillant, aillant ainsi l'air d'un animal roulé en boule. Elle détestait penser à son passé avant qu'elle n'arrive à Poudlard. En fait, elle détestait y penser et aimait aussi y penser. Elle n'aimait pas repenser à son frère, puisque cela lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais elle adorait repenser à ses souvenirs, des moments où elle était avec lui, des moments où il l'a tenait dans ses bras, tout.  Mais elle détestait repenser aussi à son passé car cela lui faisait repenser à son père, qui lui rappelait des moments affreux de sa vie qu'elle préférerait avoir envoyés aux oubliettes.

-Tu sais, ma vie n'était pas la meilleure avant que je n'arrive ici. Elle était de même très loin d'être belle. Dit la voix de Sammy, maintenant tout près de Louna.

Celle-ci leva la tête et vit que Sammy était assise sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Elle avait relevé ses genoux et les avaient entourés de ses bras. Il n'y avait aucun signe de malice dans ses yeux, il n'y avait que de la tristesse et une pointe d'amertume qui brillaient dans ses yeux aujourd'hui verts. Louna se redressa sur un coude et la regarda, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

-J'avais 4 ans lorsque ma mère est morte. Je ne me souviens même plus de quoi elle est décédée. Mon grand frère avait 10 ans et mon petit frère en avait 2.Mon père nous a ramené dans son pays natal, l'Écosse. Il a alors essayé de jouer le rôle des deux parents, de nous élever tout en passant par dessus sa peine qu'il avait. Mon grand frère l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais comme on n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, mon grand frère a dû commencer à travailler pour aider mon père à payer tous ce qu'il y avait à payer. Alors, j'étais souvent laisser toute seule durant toute la journée avec mon petit frère. Lorsque mon père et mon frère rentraient de leur travail, ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils allaient se coucher en arrivant. Mon grand frère essayait de passer tout son temps libre avec moi et mon petit frère, mais c'était rare qu'il y arrivait. Alors, à mesure que les années passaient, mon frère et mon père menaient une vie de fou tandis que moi, j'essayais de m'occuper du plus que je pouvais de mon petit frère. Bien que nous étions tous des sorciers, mon frère était obligé de travailler dans un magasin de moldu tandis que mon père travaillait comme un fou et ne se faisait même pas payer pour le nombre d'heures supplémentaire que ses patrons le forçait à faire. En plus, nous vivions pratiquement comme les moldus. Peu à peu, il a commencé à sombrer dans une dépression et on ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il continuait d'aller à son travail même s'il n'avait plus envie de rien. Mon frère s'est trouvé une autre job, donc il était rendu à 2, ce qui lui donnait à peine le temps pour étudier, donc, il recalait tout le temps. 

Sammy s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivée. Louna ne disait rien, elle restait là, sans faire aucun mouvement, puis Sammy continua.

-Un jour, je me promenais dans les rues avec mon petit frère, juste pour le faire sortir de la maison un peu. Je lui tenais la main et puis, il l'a lâché et il s'est mis à courir à travers la foule. Il me faisait toujours ça et ça faisait au moins la cinquième fois en deux jours qu'il me faisait ce même coup. Comme il revenait toujours, je ne me suis pas mise à lui courir après, mais au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il n'était toujours pas revenu. Pourtant, j'étais resté à la même place, je m'étais assise par terre, regardant la foule se déplacer. Je commençais à m'en faire, puisque d'habitude, il serait déjà revenu. Alors, je me suis relevée et j'ai commencer à marcher, criant son nom, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Alors, je suis revenue à l'appartement, me disant qu'il était forcément rentré. Lorsque je suis entrée, il n'y avait personne. Je suis retournée au village, j'ai fouillé partout, dans les moindre coin et je suis ensuite revenue de nouveau à l'appartement, me disant qu'à cette heure-ci, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il soit rentré. Donc, il serait dans l'appartement et lorsque j'entrerai, il me sauterait dessus en criant qu'il avait réussis à me faire inquiéter. Mais lorsque je suis entrée pour la deuxième fois, je vis avec horreur que mon petit frère n'était toujours pas là. Mon père et mon grand frère étaient revenus et lorsqu'ils me virent rentrer seule, ils se sont mis à me poser des milliers de questions pour savoir où était mon autre frère. Lorsque je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas où il était, ils sont sortis en courant dehors et je les ai suivis. On a demandé à presque toutes les personnes qu'il y avait dehors et aux policiers, mais personne ne l'avait vu. Alors, mon père s'est mis à me crier dessus, comme quoi que j'aurais dû mieux le surveiller, que j'étais une incapable, qu'on ne pouvait me faire confiance, que tout était de ma faute, tout ce qu'il lui arrivait était de ma faute. Que je n'étais qu'un vulgaire accident, qu'il ne m'a jamais voulu. Je pleurais mais mon père ne semblait pas le voir. Mon grand frère restait là et ne disait rien, ne sachant trop quoi faire, il ne faisait qu'entourer mes épaules de son bras. Puis, sans que moi et mon frère ne s'y attendent, il m'a giflée et je me suis retrouvée sur le sol, surprise de ce qu'il venait de faire car il n'avait jamais levé la main sur nous. Je l'ai regardé, les yeux encore plein de larmes, voulant savoir pourquoi il venait de faire ça. Mon frère s'était accroupi à ma hauteur et me tenait dans ses bras, ne me disant toujours rien vu qu'il n'était pas le genre à se lever contre mon père. Mon père m'a regardé et il a crié, crié tellement fort que tout le monde qui passait devant nous ait pu l'entendre. Il a crié ce qu'aucun enfant ne voudrait sûrement jamais avoir à entendre. 

Sammy, dont les yeux étaient maintenant remplis de larmes, se leva et cria, en imitant son père,

-TU N'ES RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UNE SALE ENFANT NON-DÉSIRÉE!  JE NE T'AI JAMAIS VOULU ET JE NE TE VEUX PLUS! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN SAVOIR DE TOI! JE TE RENIE! DÉBROUILLE-TOI PAR TES PROPRES MOYENS! JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN SAVOIR D'UNE SALE ENFANT INCAPABLE DE FAIRE QUOIQUE CE SOIT DE CORRECT ET QUI N'EST MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE SURVEILLER SON PROPRE FRÈRE! NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS DANS MA VIE, TU N'EXISTES PLUS POUR MOI!

Sammy se rassit, essuya rageusement ses larmes et poursuivit malgré elle,

-Puis, il nous a tourné le dos et a rebrousser le chemin jusqu'à son appartement sans un regard en arrière pour moi et mon frère. Il est resté avec moi pendant quelques heures, me tenant toujours dans ses bras, ne savant pas trop quoi faire. Je ne savais plus où aller. Mon frère ne pouvait faire revenir mon père sur sa décision et il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se prendre un appartement à lui et me prendre avec lui. La question maintenant était où j'allais habiter a partir de ce jour. Je ne pouvais pas aller chez les parents de ma mère puisqu'ils étaient mort et je ne pouvais pas aller voir les parents de mon père puisque eux aussi avaient renié mon père car il avait épousé une sang de bourbe alors que lui et sa famille était des sangs purs. De toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais rien voulu savoir de nous. Pour une enfant de 9 ans, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place où aller. Le soleil était levé alors que moi et mon frère étions toujours dans la rue. Un policier est venu nous voir et nous a amené au poste. Rendu là-bas, l'officier a appelé mon père. Il est arrivé 30 minutes plus tard et l'officier lui a dit qu'il pouvait nous reprendre. Mon frère et moi s'étions relevé, mais mon père me jeta un regard de dégoût et a dit au policier qu'il ne me connaissait pas et qu'il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Que je n'étais pas son enfant et que j'étais probablement une enfant qui vivait dans la rue et que mon frère m'avait pris en pitié en me prenant. Il a ensuite empoigné mon frère et est sortit sans jeter de regard en arrière. Mon frère, lui, me regardait d'un regard impuissant et puis, il m'a murmuré qu'il m'aimait et qu'il viendrait me retrouver. 

J'ai longtemps regardé la porte par où il venaient de partir et je n'entendais pas l'officier qui me parlait depuis un bout. J'ai alors sentie une colère, une haine incontrôlable monter en moi. Si mon père ne me voulait pas, je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés à pleurer sur mon sort. Alors, j'ai tourné la tête vers l'officier et j'ai commencer à lui raconter tout ce qu'il me sortait par la tête, du genre que j'étais anglaise, vu que j'avais habité en Angleterre, j'avais l'accent anglais alors il ne pouvait pas faire la différence si je le prenait. J'ai raconté que j'étais dans un orphelinat, celui d'oxford, que mes parents étaient des drogués finis, que je m'étais fait kidnapper et que j'étais arrivée en Écosse. Que j'avais réussi à me débarrasser de mon kidnappeur parce que je l'avais poussé dans l'eau et que par après, une armée de fées était venue me chercher et m'avait déposée dans la rue où un garçon d'environ 14 ans m'avait vu, alors je m'étais accrochée à lui et tu voies le genre, je disais n'importe quoi. C'est sûr que l'officier n'a pas cru ce que j'ai dit, mais il m'a expédié à Oxford. Rendue là-bas, j'ai été dans un autre poste de police, où ils essayaient de retrouver des informations sur moi. Mais comme je m'étais inventée un autre nom de famille, ils n'ont jamais rien trouvé sur moi, mais ils m'ont expédié à l'orphelinat d'Oxford et rendue là-bas, je me suis fait une nouvelle vie et j'ai tout fait pour essayer d'oublier celle que j'avais eu auparavant. Puis, j'ai reçue la lettre de Poudlard et Dumbledore m'a aidé à inventer un mensonge pour justifier la raison pour laquelle je partirais à tous les débuts d'années scolaires. Que je vais étudier chez une de mes tantes au Canada. Chaque été, je retourne là-bas et je reviens ici. Poudlard est comme ma maison. C'est là où je suis vraiment moi-même, où je peux faire des conneries et ne pas toujours me faire prendre par une gouvernante comme à Oxford. On est moins surveillés ici. 

Depuis que je suis entrée ici, au moins deux fois par année, je reçois une lettre de mon père. Lorsque j'étais en première année, cela m'avais très surprise. Je l'avais ouverte et l'avais lu jusqu'au bout. Il me disait comme quoi qu'il me pardonnait pour ce que j'avais fait, que si je voudrais, il accepterait de me reprendre. Qu'il est heureux que je sois sorcière blablabla, tu voies ce genre de conneries qui sent l'hypocrisie à plein nez. Je ne lui ai jamais réécrit, jamais pardonnée, et je ne le pardonnerai jamais. Il m'a renié, alors j'ai fait pareil. Je ne suis plus la petite Sammy, celle qui est à moitié écossaise, mais Sammy, la petite orpheline d'Oxford qui s'est réinventée un autre nom de famille.

Alors, maintenant, tu sais probablement ce que personne n'aurait jamais su…

Il y eut un long moment de silence entre les deux adolescentes. Louna regardait la fenêtre du fond de la salle commune tandis que Sammy regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

-Bien moi, mon père ne s'est presque jamais occupé de moi. C'est mon frère qui m'a presque entièrement élevée…commença Louna, une demi-heure plus tard.

Sammy, qui avait posée sa tête sur ses genoux, la releva lentement et la regarda, savant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler allait être dure pour Louna, comme ça l'avait été pour elle-même de révéler son passé. Louna avait fixé ses yeux sur les flammes, les regardant bouger. Puis, elle continua.

-Mon père ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé…En fait, il n'a jamais aimé les enfants, donc il nous détestait, mon frère et moi. Sauf qu'il appréciait légèrement plus Sean que moi…Depuis le plus loin que je me souvienne, il n'a jamais rien fait pour moi. Les seules choses dont je le voyais faire, c'était se saouler ou bien se droguer avec toutes les drogues possibles sur cette terre. Tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était de nous crier après. Moi et Sean, on a 10 ans de différence et c'est lui qui m'a choisi mon nom, dès le premier jour où il m'a vu, il a su qui je serais et il a décidé qu'il allait tout faire pour veiller sur moi. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère…Je crois qu'elle est morte, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à demander à Sean ce qu'il lui était arrivée…Les années ont passé et mon père ne faisait toujours presque rien pour moi. Il devenait de plus en plus dépendant de la drogue et de l'alcool. Il s'est fait renvoyer de la plupart de ses jobs et il s'en foutait, tant qu'il aurait sa drogue et son alcool, il était bien content. Je passais toujours de bons moments avec Sean, mais aussi des mauvais avec mon père lorsque Sean était en train d'étudier par exemple…Mon père venait m'embêter jusqu'à ce que je commence à pleurer, ensuite il me criait après que je devais me la fermer sinon, il me frapperait pour que je me la ferme…Mais quand tu as 4 ans, c'est normal pour toi de pleurer…Quand tu es élevée par un frère qui t'adore plus que tout, tu n'es pas habitué d'entendre des menaces…Mais je ne les comprenais pas à l'époque, je continuais à pleurer en me dirigeant vers la chambre, mais souvent, mon père s'amusait à me pousser pour me faire tomber…Sean arrivait en courant et il me prenait, me parlait doucement et après, il engueulait mon père…J'avais l'impression que Sean était l'adulte et mon père, l'adolescent à qui il lui faut absolument sa drogue à tous les jours. Plus les années passaient, plus mon père devenait plus pire avec moi. Je ne faisais que marcher dans l'appartement et il me criait après, jusqu'au jour où il décida de commencer à me frapper…Sean ne pouvait pas toujours être avec moi 24heures sur 24, mais comme j'avais 10 ans et que l'école primaire n'était pas très loin de l'appartement, il me laissait rentrer toute seule…Mais lorsque mon père a commencé à être au chômage, il était toujours là et il y a eu un temps où son activité favorite était de me frapper…Il était sous l'effet de l'alcool ou de la drogue alors, il se foutait que je crie ou non, puisqu'il n'entendait presque rien et ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte, il me frappait encore plus fort pour que j'arrête. Les premiers temps où il a commencé à me frapper, c'était 2-3 coups et après, il me laissait tranquille. Ça l'arrivait lorsqu'il ne dormait pas sur le divan…Mais plus les mois passaient, plus ça devenait pire et Sean ne savait pas quoi faire, sinon à part  revenir à l'appartement le plus vite qu'il pouvait…On a même été le dénoncer à la police et aux services sociaux, mais ils prétendaient que j'inventais tout et que je me faisais ces marques, soit avec des crayons ou que je me frappais moi-même…Ils disaient que les enfants de nos jours cherchent toujours à causer le plus de troubles possibles à leurs parents. 

Pendant presque un an, mon père avait arrêté de me frapper. Puis, 6 mois plus tard, Sean est parti car il s'était trouvé une job à l'extérieur de la ville. On se parlait tous les jours au téléphone, mais il n'est jamais venu me voir…Même si c'était durant ces moments-là où j'aurais eu le plus besoin de lui… Peut-être le fait que je suis trop faible ou peut-être le fait que je ne me défend jamais parce que j'avais pris l'habitude que Sean me protège, je restais toujours incapable de me défendre, même lorsqu'on me frappait, je ne ripostais jamais et c'est toujours ainsi aujourd'hui…

Après que mon frère soit parti, je crois que mon père en a profité…Chaque fois qu'il me voyait entrer, il se précipitait sur moi avant même que j'aille mis les deux pieds dans l'appartement. Il me prenait, refermait la porte et commençait à me frapper en disant des choses dans le genre de :t'es rien qu'une sale enfant de pute, tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu ne représentes rien pour moi…Ce genre de choses…Dépendamment du nombre de grammes de cocaïne qu'il avait sniffé ou de la grandeur de la dose d'héroïne qu'il s'était injecté, ou du nombre de bouteilles qu'il avait bu, il me frappait jusqu'à ce qu'il en aille assez ou jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de bouger…Ou jusqu'à temps que je tombe sans connaissance…Ce qui m'est arrivée deux fois…Je n'ai jamais su ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il me frappe comme il le faisait, j'ai jamais su ce que j'ai fait au monde entier pour que tout le monde me déteste…Même ceux qui ne me connaissaient pas m'écœuraient toujours…Puis, il y a eu 2 personnes qui sont arrivés un soir, le jour où Sean était repartit car il était venu me voir et était resté une nuit. Les 2 hommes sont arrivés et m'ont amené ici. Sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi, mon père ne voulait pas me laisser partir…probablement parce qu'il allait être privé de son souffre-douleur préférée…Mais Snape lui a dit quelque chose et mon père m'a laissé partir en disant : Prenez-la, j'en ai rien a foutre, tuer-la, ça m'est égale… Puis je suis arrivée ici…

Louna s'arrêta, le souvenir de tout ça lui avait fait monter une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais reçu la lettre…Parce que..._Snape?!_ est venu te chercher…Qui était l'autre? Demanda doucement Sammy, une dizaine de minutes plus tard

-Le géant…Hagrid…Répondit-elle.

-Puis, il y a des semaines de ça maintenant…Reprit Louna, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. J'ai eu la nouvelle que mon père était mort…Tu te rappelles, le soir où tu m'as trouvé dans le corridor alors que je pleurais…

-Ouais…Mais tu pleurais à cause qu'il était mort?

-Non…Bien sûr que non…Si je pleurais, c'est par ce qu'il a fait…Il a fait flamber l'appartement et a fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais là dedans et que j'avais brûlée…Comme le gouvernement n'a rien trouvé de moi de consistant, il a bien fallu qu'il admette que j'avais périe durant l'incendie…Alors, le gouvernement a annoncé que j'étais morte et comme c'était un gros incendie qui a fait brûler tout l'appartement, ils en ont parlé aux nouvelles et dans les journaux et maintenant, tout le monde sait que je suis morte. Puis, le gouvernement a donné de l'argent à mon père comme dédommagement de ma '_perte_'. Alors, mon père a pris cet argent et il a consumé tellement de drogues qu'il en a fait une overdose. Je suis sûr qu'il a aimé ça, raconté à tout le monde que j'étais morte, de faire semblant de pleurer pour que les autres le prennent en pitié et lui donne un peu d'argent pour aider à se payer une nouvelle maison! Je suis sûr qu'il en était ravi de raconter ces mensonges à tout le monde. Dit Louna d'un ton amer, essuyant du revers de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient, larmes de rage et de haine.

-La raison pour laquelle je pleurais, c'était pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il y en a une autre…Qu'est-ce qu'a pensé mon frère en apprenant que j'étais suposément morte?! Est-ce qu'il me croie réellement morte pour de vrai?! Et je n'ai plus le droit de le voir, jamais je ne pourrai le revoir! La seule personne qui s'est réellement occupée de moi et que j'aime, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, jamais je ne pourrai la revoir! Celle en qui j'avais confiance, celle en qui je croyais, met tous les adjectifs pour désigner une personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde et imagine-toi que tu as 13 ans et que tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais plus la revoir de toute ta vie, la personne dont j'ai le plus besoin sur cette terre, celle qui m'aime et celle qui a confiance en moi, je ne pourrai jamais plus la revoir, je ne pourrai revoir Sean, je ne peux pas lui écrire, rien! Je ne peux même pas envoyer en simple message ou aller le voir seulement 2 secondes juste pour lui dire que je vis toujours et que je l'aime. Je sais que si je le reverrais, jamais plus je ne pourrais en être séparé…Jamais plus on ne pourra nous séparer…Car sans savoir pourquoi, c'est comme si je pourrais savoir à l'avance ce que Sean ferait, il ne voudrait pas me laisser partir… Et je ne voudrai plus jamais me retrouver éloigner de lui, je l'aime trop, il est trop important pour moi, il est toute ma vie…dit Louna, qui s'était levée.

Elle essayait d'arrêter de pleurer, mais c'est comme si sa tête ne voulait pas, comme si ses yeux ne voulaient pas arrêter de couler, comme si son cœur ne voulait pas arrêter de souffrir à cause de la séparation de son frère qu'elle aimait, comme si la blessure qu'elle avait ne guérirait jamais.

-Mais…Ton frère doit savoir que ton père a tout manigancé…Il doit savoir que tu es partie…Tu ne sais pas s'il est revenu après que tu sois partie…Peut-être qu'il sait que tu es toujours en vie parce qu'il le sent en lui…Je crois qu'au fond de lui-même, il le sait que ce n'est pas vrai ce que ton père a fait prétendre aux autres…Il existe plusieurs moyen chez les sorciers pour modifier son apparence, tu sais…Alors peut-être que pour cet été, tu pourrais prendre un de ces moyens pour te rendre chez ton frère et lorsque tu vas être à l'intérieur, tu reprends ton apparence normale et lorsque tu sors, tu prends l'aspect d'une autre personne…

Louna, qui s'était rassise sur le sofa, regarda longuement Sammy dans les yeux, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre

-Je n'y avais pas pensé…finit-elle par dire en rebaissant les yeux

-Ah ben tu voies qu'il y a quelque chose là dedans. Lui répondit Sammy en pointant sa tête

Louna esquissa un faible sourire, essuya du revers de sa manche les dernières larmes et se recoucha, se repliant en petite boule, ayant encore une fois l'aspect d'un animal. Sammy venait d'éveiller en elle une lueur d'espoir qu'elle croyait éteinte depuis bien longtemps.

-Laisse aller les choses Lou…On va voir ce qu'il va arriver…L'été est encore loin tu sais…lui dit doucement Sammy après un moment de silence

Louna ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Oui, peut-être que si elle croyait en cet espoir  et qu'elle laissait les choses s'Arranger, peut-être que dans quelques mois, elle allait pouvoir être avec Sean, courir vers lui et lui sauter au cou comme elle le faisait pour jouer. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée quelques minutes plus tard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pfff…Chanceuse…Elle dort déjà...Et depuis une demi-heure environ…Elle a l'air tellement paisible à comparer de tantôt…N'empêche que son passé à elle aussi n'est pas le meilleur…Comment est-ce qu'un père peut arriver à battre son propre enfant? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des parents qui s'amusent à faire mal physiquement et psychologiquement à leurs propres enfants?! C'est vrai que tu étais loin d'avoir le meilleur des pères, Lou, mais comment peut-on en arriver à battre ses enfants? Ça me dégoûte d'entendre parler de ces choses-là…J'espère seulement que tu pourras revoir ton frère Lou…Je crois que c'est de lui dont tu as le plus besoin…C'est bizarre de voir comment est votre relation entre toi et ton frère…Comme si les deux, vous dépendiez l'un de l'autre…Dire qu'il y a dans des familles où c'est la guerre entre frère et sœur…Je crois que tu es la première personne  que j'entend parler que la relation entre frère et sœur est très forte…Si seulement j'aurais pu retrouver mon grand frère…Avec lui, je m'entendais bien aussi…Mais je ne veux pas penser à mes frère, dont un a disparu par ma faute…À cause de moi, par ma faute…Dire que si je n'aurais pas été là, ça ne serait pas arriver…Je crois que nos vies se ressemblent plus que tu ne le penses Louna…On est tous les deux séparées de nos frères et ils nous manquent terriblement…Sauf que peut-être qu'à toi, il te manque plus que le mien…Au moins, ce soir, je crois que tu m'as dit ce que tu gardais en toi depuis le début de l'année…Il a fallu du temps pour que tu comprennes que tu pouvais me faire confiance, que tu pouvais te confier à moi et il a même fallu que je te prouve que moi, je te fais confiance et que je sais que je peux me confier à toi…Tu rirais sûrement si tu entendais mes pensées, mais on se ressemble plus que tu ne le croies…

*_Quelques semaines plus tôt_*

-QUOI?! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a fait ÇA! S'exclama Sean en lisant un article dans le journal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Maria en arrivant à ses côtés.

Sean, dont le teint était devenu livide, tendit le journal pour qu'elle puisse le lire

-Oh…Non…Ce n'est pas vrai…Sean…Je suis tellement désolée…dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé de lire l'article

-Comment a-t-il pu faire croire une chose pareil?! Pour de l'argent, pour sa drogue! Quelle ordure! Il est bien chanceux d'être mort sinon, je l'aurais probablement tué! Pauvre Louna! J'aurais jamais du te laisser partir! S'exclama Sean en s'effondrant sur le fauteuil.

-Sean, tu ne pouvais pas rester avec elle durant toute sa vie…Il faut maintenant que tu acceptes le fait qu'elle est morte…

-Elle n'Est pas morte! C'est cette ordure qui a fait croire ça!

-Sean, c'était un accident…C'est écrit…Ce n'est pas la faute de ton père…dit doucement Maria en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sean

-Il est capable de faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui quand il le veut!

-Il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence qu'elle est morte dans un incendie, qu'elle ne reviendra jamais et que ton père n'y est pour rien…

-LA FERME! Cria-t-il en se dégageant et en se levant. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Tu ne sais rien parce que je ne t'ai presque rien dit! Louna n'est pas morte! Mon crétin de père a fait croire ça pour avoir de l'argent pour sa drogue! Vu que Louna était partie, c'était facile de faire croire n'importe quoi. Bye bye Louna! J'invente une histoire et je dis à tout le monde que tu es morte pour avoir de l'Argent pour payer ma drogue puisque c'Est la seule chose que je suis bien capable de faire! J'espère qu'il brûle en enfer ce sale enfant de chienne!

-Oui mais…commença Maria mais Sean l'interrompit

-Louna est une sorcière! Une s-o-r-c-i-è-r-e! Elle est quelque part en Angleterre, mais je ne sais pas où! Pourquoi tu penses que le directeur a envoyé quelqu'un au début de l'Année pour me l'arracher? Pour qu'elle aille dans le monde des sorciers! Et oui, ça existe je n'invente rien! Je sais qu'elle est toujours vivante et je vais la retrouver!

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de l'appartement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

VOILÀ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez…Moi non plus lol…Il faut maintenant que je m'amuse à corriger! Il faut vraiment que je vous aime fowfow pour que j'écrive la fin dans mon lit alors que j'étais censée dormir, ensuite, je suis chez mon n'amie, qui a très hâte de lire le chapitre vu que c'est sa fic préférée, et je finis ce chapitre chez eux alors qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse un devoir plate héhé…Bon, je suis vraiment ben moins fatiguée que lorsque j'ai commencé ce chapitre :P Le prochain va venir dans je sais pas combien de temps mais faîtes-vous en pas, je sais déjà quoi écrire dedans :P Entk…Voilà les réponses aux review…

Réponses aux reviews 

_Amalia Lupin: _MICI!!!NON MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE ÇA QUE T'AILLE RÊVER DE *MON* FLASH BACK!!*grimace* Comemnt il est mon Sean?;) LOL!Ok, t'as déjà lu cque j'ai écrit, ben ta réponse aux reviews parce que tu es trop pressée :P Lol, très drôle que c'Est ta vie ma fic-_-faut pas exagérer quand même…lol…Parle pas au cahier…c'Est pas bien pour ta santé mentale…lol tellement ris quand t'as écrit que tu te berçais avec…TA FIC EST PAS POCHE!!C'EST LA MIENNE QUI L'EST!J'ai hâte de lire la suite!^^...faudrais que j'arrête la…pas que t'es juste à côté de moi mais ça ressemble à ça^^'MICI ENCORE!

_Enirak:_ UN GROS MICI À TOI!!Pour tous tes reviews!! Autant pour AOD que pour cte fic là…mici bcp ça m'encourage vraiment!^-^Courage, tu vas y arriver pour A.O.D. Mici pour tes réponses aux question^^contente que tu aimes toujours mes fic :P Mici encore à toi^^

_Aynat(ou Anya…O_o):_ Mici à toi aussi^^Ze suis vraiment contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic^^Mici aussi pour tes réponses…lol, t'aimerais ça voir un Draco/Louna hein?;) Mici encore^^

_Sammy:_ MICI!^^*tite larme a loeil*Tu trouves que c'est ma meilleure fic=^-^= Ze suis très contente que tu aimes cette fic là^^lol en anime :P faudrais lâcher les mangas mais ça doit être drôle l'imaginer en anime^^ Comme ça, tu croies que je vais te surprendre? Bah, je crois pas full^^' Manze pas trop de cantaloup;)Bon, mici encore^^z'espère que ta aimé ce chapitre :P ;)

_Angel Brenda:_ MICI!!WAAAA!!FULL UN GROS REVIEW!^^Z'aime bien les longs review avec tout plein de détail;) lol trop drôle ta réponses au numéro 2 que tu menacerais du monde pour la lire^^Je pense que tu aime bien cette fanfic;) Lol, t'aimerais ça avoir mon Sean comme frèro?:P Dire que mon frèro est un peu comme lui, sauf qu'il est ben moins protecteur mais il est zentil avec moi^^Héhé, t'aimerais ça toi aussi qu'il y ait un Draco/Louna, pis que Snape arrête de faire chier Louna? Pour Parkinson, on verra;)LOL! Bon, mici encore!^^Z'aime tes review! Elles sont vraiment encourageante;) Désolé si j'ai pas pu te répondre aussi long que ton review, mais si tu veux mon chap le plus vite, il faut que je corrige héhé^^' Mici encore!

Bon, MICI À TOUS EMS REIVEWVEURS!!VOUS M'ENCOURAGEZ BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP!^^Maintenant, d'autre pitites question, d'accord? Répondez y, ça me fait voir ce que vous pensez^^ Et désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos réponses que vous avez mis, mais ze répond pas héh :P ça me fait simplement voir ce que vous pensez tk JME COMPRENDS!*senterre dans les céréales*

Questions 

1-Est-ce que vous aimeriez que Sean et Louna se retrouve?

2-Comment avez-vous aimer ce chapitre sur une échelle de 0 à 10?(0 étant le plus poche, vs comprenez)

3-Même question, sauf que c'est pour la fic au complet :P

4-Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y aura un Draco/Louna?(;) lool)

5-Quel est votre chapitre préféré, si vous vous rappelez des autres.. :S

6-Que pensez-vous du bout que j'ai mis où l'on voit son frère? L'avez-vous aimé?

VOILÀ!Maintenant, ze m'en vias corriger :P Alors, z'espère que vous avez aimer! REVIEWVER SVP!!Si vous avez pas aimé, ben dite le moi mais pas trop chien et avec explication, je vx savoir cque je fias de pas correct héhé^^' Ah pis pour les trop impatient : la patience est une vertu^^(même si j'en ai pas full mais chut;))Ah pis heu…essayez de pas trop vous préoccupez des faute dans les derniers paragraphes^^' J'ai pas vraiment regardé puis que j'ai pu full de temps^^'Pardonnez-moi!Répondez a mes tites question svp!

Byebye

~Louna~

*s'incline et tombe dans l'eau*


	10. Souvenirs

D.A: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Les personnes que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de lire cette histoire ainsi que l'histoire elle-même m'appartiennent entièrement.

N.A:se penche pour pas recevoir des claviers et des souris d'ordi DÉSOL !!!AFFREUSEMENT DÉSOL !!Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai pas updaté! Je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'énorme retard!UU Je voulais réécrire les 2 premiers chapitre de A.O.D avant celle-ci, mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps, la fin de l'année approche et les examens aussi. Alors je dois plus réviser et étudier et plus travailler et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, mais j'ai commencé ce chapitre là dans mon cahier pour aller plus vite. Donc, ce chapitre va être spécial, il n'est pas comme les autres, vous verrez bien, il est écrit au narrateur Dieu(il/elle),vous verrez pourquoi. J'espère que vous me pardonnez…Bon, sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre 10! Read & Enjoy. A et les ,c pour séparer les différentes périodes de temps…vs verez…

**_Chapitre précédent_**

_Quelques semaines plus tôt_

-QUOI?! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a fait ÇA! S'exclama Sean en lisant un article dans le journal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Maria en arrivant à ses côtés.

Sean, dont le teint était devenu livide, tendit le journal pour qu'elle puisse le lire

-Oh…Non…Ce n'est pas vrai…Sean…Je suis tellement désolée…dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé de lire l'article

-Comment a-t-il pu faire croire une chose pareil?! Pour de l'argent, pour sa drogue! Quelle ordure! Il est bien chanceux d'être mort sinon, je l'aurais probablement tué! Pauvre Louna! J'aurais jamais du te laisser partir! S'exclama Sean en s'effondrant sur le fauteuil.

-Sean, tu ne pouvais pas rester avec elle durant toute sa vie…Il faut maintenant que tu acceptes le fait qu'elle est morte…

-Elle n'Est pas morte! C'est cette ordure qui a fait croire ça!

-Sean, c'était un accident…C'est écrit…Ce n'est pas la faute de ton père…dit doucement Maria en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sean

-Il est capable de faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui quand il le veut!

-Il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence qu'elle est morte dans un incendie, qu'elle ne reviendra jamais et que ton père n'y est pour rien…

-LA FERME! Cria-t-il en se dégageant et en se levant. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Tu ne sais rien parce que je ne t'ai presque rien dit! Louna n'est pas morte! Mon crétin de père a fait croire ça pour avoir de l'argent pour sa drogue! Vu que Louna était partie, c'était facile de faire croire n'importe quoi. Bye bye Louna! J'invente une histoire et je dis à tout le monde que tu es morte pour avoir de l'Argent pour payer ma drogue puisque c'Est la seule chose que je suis bien capable de faire! J'espère qu'il brûle en enfer ce sale enfant de chienne!

-Oui mais…commença Maria mais Sean l'interrompit

-Louna est une sorcière! Une s-o-r-c-i-è-r-e! Elle est quelque part en Angleterre, mais je ne sais pas où! Pourquoi tu penses que le directeur a envoyé quelqu'un au début de l'Année pour me l'arracher? Pour qu'elle aille dans le monde des sorciers! Et oui, ça existe je n'invente rien! Je sais qu'elle est toujours vivante et je vais la retrouver!

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de l'appartement.

**_Chapitre 10:Souvenirs_**

_Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes portait une fillette aux cheveux noirs. Il marchait dans les rues sombres de son quartier avec la fillette, qui avait l'air à peine plus âgée qu'un an, peut-être un peu plus, qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Elle était vêtu d'un chaud manteau bleu marine, un pantalon de coton noir, d'un long bonnet sur la tête et de petites mitaines. Le garçon, quant à lui, ne devait pas être âgé de plus de 11 ou 12 ans. Il ne portait qu'un simple chandail à manches longues et un jean usé. L'air n'était pas trop froide cette nuit-là, mais le jeune adolescent avait les pieds gelés ainsi que les doigts et il ressentait d'affreux picotements au niveau de ses cuisses, dû au fait qu'il marchait depuis au moins 2 longues heures._

_-Courage, on est bientôt arrivé. Dit-il plus pour lui-même, étant donné que le petit être dormait._

_Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il poussa les portes d'entrées de l'immeuble où il restait. Il descendit les escaliers afin de se rendre au sous-sol, où était situé son appartement. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et entra, poussant un soupir de soulagement et de fatigue. Il referma la porte et, voyant que son père était assis sur le sofa en train de se rouler un join, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers lui et se posta en face de son père._

_-Alors, c'est maintenant que tu arrives, Sean? Lui reprocha son père sans lever les yeux vers son fils._

_-Si tu aurais une auto, je serais revenu depuis bien longtemps Mais non! Tu flambes ton argent pour de la maudite drogue!_

_-Les autos ne servent à rien. D'ailleurs, tu serais sans cesse en train de me demander de te faire des 'lifts' pour aller et venir n'importe où, comme ce soir._

_-Comme ce soir?! Répéta Sean, abasourdi. Mais c'était urgent! Tu te fiches d'elle! Tu te fiches de ce qu'elle a eu, tu ne veux même pas le savoir! Tu ne t'occupes même pas d'elle et c'est ta fille bon sang!_

_-Non, ce ne l'est pas. Répondit son père, en léchant le papier de son join afin de le faire coller._

_-Si ce l'est! Et ne fume pas cette merde devant nous! C'est très mauvais pour elle merde! Lui dit Sean en arrachant le join que son père s'apprêtait à allumer._

_Il marcha jusqu'à l'évier où il le jeta dans les tuyaux. Puis, il fit couler l'eau pour être bien sûr qu'il avait passé. Son père se dirigea vers lui l'air furieux, tandis que Sean refermait l'eau._

_-Sale morveux!C'était à moi!_

_Sean se retourna et regarda son père dans les yeux, sans ciller._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal pour cet accident qui tombe toujours malade et qui est faible. Regarde._

_Avant que Sean ait pu lever la main, l'homme tira violemment le bras de la fillette vers lui et le pinça fortement. Elle se réveilla aussitôt et se mit à pleurer._

_-Tu voies que j'avais raison? __Je te l'a-_

_-REFAIT ÇA ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUERAI! Cria Sean en frottant doucement le bras de Louna afin de la calmer_

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'occupes tant d'elle, moi, je voudrais la donner à l'orphelinat, comme ça, on en serait débarrassé et ça nous ferait plus d'argent._

_-Plus d'argent pour toi tu veux dire! C'est ma sœur et je l'aime plus que toi!_

_Il traversa la pièce et alla dans l'unique chambre de l'appartement, d'où il claqua la porte. Il déposa la fillette en pleure sur le lit et lui enleva son manteau. Il regarda ensuite l'endroit où son père l'avait pincé et il vit un grand cercle rouge sur l'avant-bras de sa sœur. Il se leva, ouvrit la porte qui donnait à la salle de bain par la chambre et en ressortit avec une débarbouillette humide. Il s'agenouilla et lui mit délicatement le tissus sur l'avant-bras. _

_-C'est rien pitchounette, tu vas voir, demain, tu n'auras plus mal et tu n'y penseras même plus. Arrête de pleurer maintenant, il ne le refera plus, crois-moi. Lui assura-t-il d'une voix apaisante en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la petite fille._

_Elle renifla et tendit les bras vers son grand frère. Celui-ci la prit et la colla contre lui, alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent._

_-'ean, 'ean, 'e t'aime. __Lui dit-elle_

_-Moi aussi Louna. Lui affirma-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux._

_À ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer l'homme. Sean se releva vivement et se retourna afin de faire face à son père. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Sors d'ici! lui dit-il_

_-Ben quoi, j'ai le droit de venir voir ma fille, non? répondit-il en s'approchant de Sean_

_-Parce que maintenant, c'est ta fille? Tu ne t'en occupes jamais! La preuve, tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi elle est allée à l'hôpital!_

_-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon petit bébé? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, en essayant de la toucher_

_-Tu te fiches de savoir ce qu'elle a! Tu te fiches qu'elle ait failli mourir! Tu te fiches qu'elle ait fait une crise d'asthme!_

_-Tu voies, elle est faible, je te l'avais dit. Si elle ne l'aurait pas été, elle n'en aurait pas fait._

_-L'asthme est une maladie respiratoire! Tu nais avec! Tu ne peux pas l'attraper d'un autre comme une maladie!_

_-Je m'en fiche, j'ai pas besoin d'un petit prétentieux comme toi pour m'expliquer des choses. Elle est née faible et restera faible. C'est son destin et tu ne peux rien y faire. Aller, donne-la moi! J'ai le droit de la prendre et je te ferai remarquer que c'est grâce à moi qu'elle crèche ici, donc, j'ai le droit de la prendre, tu n'as pas à répliquer. Si tu ne me la donnes pas, je l'envoie à l'orphelinat. Dit l'homme, les bras tendus._

_À contrecœur, Sean tendit Louna à son père, mais dès qu'elle fut dans ses bras, elle tendit les bras vers son frère, les larmes dans ses yeux bleu marins. Son père la colla contre lui et la serra très fort, tellement qu'elle étouffait. Elle essayait de se débattre, mais en vain. Elle criait, pleurait tellement elle avait mal. Mais l'homme ne desserrait pas son étreinte. Il avait un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, comme s'il prenait plaisir à lui faire mal_

_-RELÂCHE-LA! TU L'ÉTOUFFES! TU VAS LUI BRISER LES OS! TU LUI FAIS MAL, REDONNE-LA MOI!_

_Le père remit brusquement, plutôt, lança violemment, la fillette dans les bras de Sean._

_-Cette sale enfant! Tu la gâtes trop! Tellement qu'elle ne veut même pas aller dans les bras des autres!_

_-Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est qu'à chaque fois que tu t'approches d'elle, tu cherches à la brutaliser._

_-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire! Il faut bien qu'elle apprenne qu'il n'y a pas que des personnes biens et gentilles autour d'elle. Il faut qu'elle apprenne qu'il y a des personnes méchantes qui veulent lui faire du mal._

_-Elle n'est encore qu'un bébé, crétin! Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu dis cette justification, puisque tu t'identifies comme étant la méchante personne. Tu fais exprès de lui faire mal pour ne pas qu'elle t'aime! Tu ne l'aimes pas, Louna. Tu ne veux rien savoir d'elle puisque tu fais exprès de faire ce que tu lui fais! Lui fit remarquer Sean en frottant doucement le dos de Louna._

_Son père ne répliqua rien, regardant Sean d'un regard furieux avec les yeux ressortis de la tête. Puis, finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il lui cria_

_-Louna! C'est affreux comme nom!Affreux comme elle! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'attaches à cette…chose! Tu le sais bien pourquoi! Tu devrais ressentir de la haine envers elle, et non de l'amour. Tu devrais la brutaliser comme je fais! _

_-Jamais je ne descendrai à ton niveau. Siffla Sean entre ses dents_

_Son père le regarda intensément dans les yeux, soufflant comme un buffle enragé. Sean supporta son regard sans sourciller, tenant toujours Louna contre lui._

_Puis, son père se retourna, se dirigea furieusement vers la porte et la claqua en criant_

_-NE PENSE SURTOUT PAS QUE JE VAIS DÉPENSER LE MOINDRE SOUS POUR CETTE SALE ENFANT! TANT MIEUX SI ELLE FAIT UNE AUTRE CRISE D'ASTHME! BON DÉBARRAS! ET QU'ELLE NE RATE PAS SON COUP LA PROCHAINE FOIS! QU'ELLE CRÈVE!_

_Sean se laissa tomber sur le lit et pressa doucement Louna contre lui, essayant de la calmer vu qu'elle pleurait toujours et qu'elle était toujours effrayée._

_-Je suis tellement désolé Louna. Lui murmura-t-il doucement en appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. J'espère seulement que tu ne garderas pas de souvenir de ce soir, ou qu'il ne resurgira pas plus tard. J'ai tellement honte, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser te prendre alors que je savais qu'il ferait quelque chose dans le genre…C'est de ma faute…_

_Il la colla contre lui un nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, Louna se leva debout sur les cuisses de Sean et, en le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui dit_

_-'e t'aime 'ean._

_Puis, elle enroula ses petits bras autour du cou de Sean et ferma les yeux._

_La même fillette, maintenant âgée d'environ 4 ans, était assise en face de la table basse qui occupait le salon. Elle jouait tranquillement avec son toutou tandis que son frère était dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs, mais il jetait toujours un coup d'œil à toutes les 2 minutes pour s'assurer que son père, qui était lui aussi dans le salon, ne fasse rien à sa sœur. L'homme était en fait assis sur le vieux sofa, en train de ramener de la poudre blanche vers lui à l'aide d'un morceau de verre. Il prit un billet de banque, qu'il roula, se pencha vers la table, et commença à aspirer la poudre blanche avec sa narine droite, se bouchant la gauche avec son autre main. Louna, intriguée par le bruit d'aspiration qu'elle entendait, releva la tête et vit que son père aspirait de la cocaïne. Elle figea sur place en voyant cette scène, car pour elle, même si elle n'avait que 4 ans, elle comprenait ce que son père faisait, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Lorsque son père eut terminé, il releva la tête, et, voyant qu'elle l'observait, il ramassa avec son doigt les derniers grain de cocaïne et se les mit sur les dents. Puis, il se leva, et marcha à quatre pattes vers Louna, qui eut aussitôt un air apeuré._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, sale affreuse gamine? Lui demanda-t-il tout bas, une fois rendu à sa hauteur._

_Elle ne répondit rien, regardant les yeux de son père devenir de plus en plus rouge. Elle serra son toutou contre elle, mais ne détourna pas les yeux._

_-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Hein sale gamine! Tu peux répondre! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me regarder bêtement? Lui dit-il en la poussant._

_Louna voulut se lever pour aller voir son frère, mais son père la prit par le bras et la tira vers le plancher. Elle retomba assise, serrant toujours son toutou contre elle, l'air effrayée, les larmes aux yeux._

_-Oh non, tu vas encore pleurer? Oh mais qu'est-ce que tu as là? C'est Sean qui t'a donné ça? Donne-moi le. _

_Il lui arracha le toutou des bras, ignorant Louna, qui poussait de petits gémissements, les bras tendus pour ravoir son toutou. _

_-Quoi, tu ne l'as pas assez eu? Ben, tu ne l'auras plus! Dit-il en la poussant, éclatant de rire lorsqu'elle tomba par terre._

_Louna commença alors à sangloter. Sean arriva rapidement dans la pièce et à peine avait-il regarder la scène qu'il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé. Il arracha le toutou des mains de son père et prit Louna dans ses bras, lui redonnant son toutou._

_-T'es pas capable de la laisser tranquille, non? Et t'aurais pu aller te droguer ailleurs que devant elle! _

_-Oh, pauvre petite fille, on ne peut rien faire devant elle? Dit-il en essayant de lui pincer la joue, riant stupidement_

_-Ne la touche surtout pas! Lui répliqua Sean, en lui frappant la main._

_Puis, il tourna les talons et partit dans sa chambre, attrapant le téléphone au passage. Il ferma la porte, composa un numéro tout en déposant Louna par terre. Celle-ci alla se réfugier sous le lit tandis que son frère parlait au téléphone._

_-T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne avec Louna? Bon d'accord, ouais, j'arrive. Dit-il, puis raccrocha. _

_Il lança le téléphone sur son lit, puis, voyant que Louna n'était pas là, il se baissa et regarda sous le lit. Elle était bien là, roulée sur elle-même, tenant son toutou dans ses bras._

_-Aller, sors de la pitchounette, viens, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Papa n'est pas dans la chambre. Aller viens, on s'en va chez Éric. N'aie pas peur, papa ne nous suivra pas, aller, viens. Lui dit-il doucement._

_Lentement, Louna sortit de sous le lit. Sean lui mit son manteau, prit son sac à dos et sortit de sa chambre, tenant Louna par la main. Il la fit traverser rapidement le salon où son père était allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond de ses yeux injectés de sang, le regard vide. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, sous une pluie battante. Sean prit Louna dans ses bras et marcha rapidement dans les rues. Puis, il tourna un coin et se retrouva devant la maison de son ami. Il avança dans l'allée et cogna rendu à la porte. Son ami lui ouvrit immédiatement._

_-Enfin, te voilà. Lui dit Éric en prenant Louna dans ses bras, laissant Sean entrer._

_Éric était le meilleur ami de Sean. Il se connaissait depuis une bonne dizaine d'année maintenant. Éric était grand, avec des cheveux châtains, plus ou moins long, et des yeux vert. _

_-Désolé d'arriver encore une fois de cette manière…Mon père a encore déliré…dit Sean, ôtant le sac de ses épaules et ébouriffiant ses cheveux trempés._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, tu le sais bien. Ouais, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Lou'. Dit Éric en tournant la tête vers Louna, qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou._

_-Ah te voilà Sean. Éric m'a dit que tu venais. Dit la mère d'Éric en descendant les escaliers. Bonjour ma cocotte. Tu vas bien? Dit-elle en s'approchant de Louna, qui desserra son étreinte qu'elle avait sur Éric pour tendre les bras vers la femme, qui la prit à son tour dans ses bras et se dirigea avec elle dans la cuisine, laissant les deux adolescents seuls dans l'entrée_

_La mère d'Éric s'appelait Sylvia. Elle était grande, mince, avait les cheveux blond qui lui arrivait sur les épaules. Elle avait un visage amical et chaleureux. Elle considérait Sean et Louna un peu comme ses propres enfants. Avant que Louna n'arrive, elle avait toujours accueillit Sean les bras ouvert, et ça n'avait pas changé lorsque Louna est arrivée. Elle les accueillait toujours aussi chaleureusement et ne posait jamais de questions lorsque Sean débarquait, comme ce jour-là, chez elle. Lorsque Louna était bébé, c'était Sylvia qui s'était occupée d'elle le jour, pendant que Sean était à l'école. Sylvia aimait beaucoup Louna, elle l'avait aimé dès les premiers jours qu'elle la gardait et Éric n'en avait jamais éprouvé de la jalousie, puisqu'il l'aimait lui aussi._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, ton père? Demanda Éric, une fois que sa mère fut hors de vue._

_-Il s'est drogué…Devant Louna…Il a sniffé sa maudite cocaïne devant elle…Je suis écoeuré de lui!_

_-Ok…Mais tu croies qu'à son âge, elle comprend ce que ton père se fait? Demanda Éric, hésitant._

_-Je crois que oui, la manière qu'elle le regardait…Je crois qu'elle comprenait très bien et je pense aussi qu'elle comprend que le comportement de mon père change et qu'il va faire n'importe quoi…Elle était terrorisée devant lui, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux…_

_-Ok…Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?_

_-J'en sais rien…_

_-Tu restes pour combien de temps? Demanda Éric, une fois rendu devant la cuisine._

_-Pas longtemps…Peut-être quelques heures…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte là, Sean? Demanda Sylvia, d'un ton de reproche. Tu restes à coucher ici ce soir!_

_-Mais…Je ne veux pas-_

_-Me déranger? Pas du tout! Je te l'ai déjà répété des millions de fois, tu ne me dérangeras jamais..._

_-Mais Louna-_

_-Ta sœur non plus! Elle reste aussi ce soir. D'ailleurs, je ne travaille pas demain. Pars si tu le veux, mais je garde Louna ici cette nuit. Lui dit Sylvia d'un ton qui ne voulait aucune réplique._

_Sean baissa les yeux vers sa sœur et sourit en la voyant se gaver de biscuit au chocolat qu'elle trempait dans son verre de lait_

_-Bon d'accord…Je vais rester. Dit-il en relevant les yeux, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sylvia, il sut immédiatement qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose._

_Quelques heures plus tard, Sean était dans la chambre d'invité, se préparant à se coucher. Louna était roulée en une petite boule à côté de lui alors qu'il s'allongeait, croisant les bras derrière la tête. Quelques instant plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte de la chambre._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-Sean, je peux entrer? Demanda la voix de Sylvia_

_-Ouais…dit-il en se redressant, alors que la porte s'ouvrait._

_Sylvia entra et referma la porte. _

_-Sean…Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…_

_-De quoi? Lui demanda-t-il innocemment, sachant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir_

_-De ton père Sean…Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais demander de questions jusqu'à présent, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, dis-le moi et je ne te demanderai rien. Lui dit-elle doucement en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir…Demanda timidement Sean, après quelques minutes._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui Sean? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, je ne dirai rien à personne._

_-Il est un drogué et un alcoolique…dit-il après un bon cinq minutes, puis, se sentant en confiance, il continua:il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il ne boive une bière! Ni une journée sans qu'il ne se drogue! Je suis écoeuré de lui! Il ne fait rien pour Louna, il se drogue même devant elle! S'il faut qu'il se drogue, qu'il le fasse ailleurs! Je suis sûr qu'elle comprend ce qu'il se fait, je suis sûr qu'elle comprend tout. Même lorsqu'il est complètement ivre et qu'il délire, elle le comprend. J'ai eau lui expliquer qu'elle ne craint rien, que je suis avec elle et qu'il ne la touchera pas, mais je vois toujours la peur dans ses yeux et ça me rend triste de savoir qu'elle a peur à cause de lui! Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de se droguer et de boire de plus en plus, d'aller de moins en moins à son travail. Il ne fait que de la traiter de tous les noms alors qu'elle ne fait absolument rien. Je ne peux même plus laisser Louna dans la même pièce que lui car je sais qu'il va faire une connerie, comme la pousser, lui faire mal, lui arracher ce qu'elle a dans les mains…J'en peux plus de lui…_

_Puis, il se mit à sangloter, accotant son front sur ses genoux. Sylvia s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer. _

_-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle va faire lorsque je vais partir Sylvia…J'ai peur pour elle! Je l'aime…Je l'aime plus que tout…Je ne veux pas qu'il…Qu'il lui fasse mal…Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait mal à cause de cet imbécile! Et je ne pourrai probablement pas la prendre avec moi…J'ai peur merde! J'ai peur pour elle! J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Tu comprends? Dit-il à travers ses sanglots._

_Sylvia ne disait rien, elle se contentait de le laisser pleurer. Elle comprenait ce qu'il vivait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle le savait. Elle regarda la petite boule endormie, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, et poussa un soupir d'impuissance. Une bonne de quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Sean commença à se calmer. Il essuya les larmes qui coulait encore et regarda Louna pendant quelques secondes._

_-Tu vas mieux maintenant? Demanda doucement Sylvia_

_-Ouais…Je crois…_

_-Tu veux que je te laisse afin que tu puisses dormir? _

_Sean fit signe que oui de la tête. Sylvia se leva et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte. Sean se tourna vers Louna, la prit dans ses bras et se coucha sur le côté. Finalement, il s'endormit, mais il ne savait pas que Louna avait tout entendu de ce qu'il avait dit._

_Sean venait d'entrer dans la maison d'Éric avec Louna. Il était maintenant âgé de 17 ans, ce qui voulait dire que Louna était âgé de 7 ans._

_-Salut…Alors, qu'est-il arrivé cette fois? Demanda Éric, après avoir refermé la porte._

_-Il a prit trop de drogue et il délire complètement à l'hôpital…Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le voit…Tu peux la garder jusqu'à demain? J'ai ses affaires…_

_-Ouais, aucun problème. Dit Éric en serrant Louna dans ses bras, puis il cria à l'adresse de sa mère, M'man! On a quelqu'un qui couche ici cette nuit!_

_-C'est parfait, Éric! Lui répondit sa mère, de la cuisine._

_-Tu pars maintenant? Demanda Éric à Sean_

_-Dans pas longtemps, mais je vais rester encore un peu…_

_-D'accord. Alors toi, ça va? Demanda Éric en se mettant à la hauteur de Louna._

_Elle fit signe de oui de la tête._

_-Waw, tu es toute mignonne habillée comme ça! S'exclama Éric en regardant le linge de Louna._

_-Ouais hein? C'est moi qui l'a choisi. Je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec ses yeux bleu et ses cheveux noirs. Dit fièrement Sean._

_Louna alla rapidement se cacher derrière son frère, gênée. Elle portait une magnifique petite robe bleu marine, à manches courtes, qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Sa robe portait comme motifs de petites étoiles et des petites lunes. Louna portait aussi dans les cheveux un ruban bleu marine, qui s'agençait parfaitement avec ses cheveux et sa robe._

_-Louna, pourquoi tu te caches? Demanda Éric en riant, comme le faisait Sean._

_-Depuis quand est-ce que tu es gênée devant lui? Lui demanda Sean en tournant la tête pour la regarder. _

_Elle leva les yeux vers Sean, qui souriait. Finalement, elle se plaça à côté de son frère en tenant dans ses mains son chandail._

_-Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille…Juste au cas…Sa pompe est dans le sac, avec ses autres affaires. Dit Sean en tendant le sac à dos à Éric_

_-D'accord…_

_Sean se baissa à la hauteur de sa sœur et lui dit:_

_-Sois bien sage pitchounette._

_-Depuis quand est-elle devenu un petit monstre? Demanda Éric en riant_

_-On ne sait jamais, elle va peut-être devenir délinquante vu que c'est la première fois qu'elle couche ailleurs sans moi. Dit Sean, en riant un peu._

_-Pourquoi t'es obligé d'y aller Sean? Je veux pas…_

_-Louna, tu n'as pas à avoir peur ici, tu le sais bien. Je reviens te chercher demain matin pitchounette. Je ne resterai pas longtemps à l'hôpital, d'accord? Je serai ici dans moins de 24heures. Lui assura-t-il en la serrant contre lui._

_-Sois gentille, hein? Lui dit-il en se relevant. Bon, à demain…_

_-Sean! T'as oublié! Dit Louna en se tournant vers lui, le regardant d'un regard chargé de reproche_

_-Quoi? Oh…désolé pitchounette…_

_Il lui embrassa le front et le bout du nez, lui fit une dernière caresse et sortit._

_-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire toi? demanda Éric_

_Louna haussa les épaules, regardant toujours la porte. Éric prit le sac, la main de Louna et monta à l'étage. Louna lâcha sa main et alla dans la chambre d'Éric. Elle sauta sur le lit et regarda l'ordinateur._

_-Tu veux jouer? D'accord. Attend encore un peu, je reviens dans quelques secondes._

_Éric alla porter le sac dans l'habituelle chambre où Louna dormait lorsqu'elle venait ici avec son frère et revint dans la sienne. Il alluma l'ordinateur, s'assit sur la chaise, prit Louna et l'assit sur ses genoux._

_-Tu veux jouer à quoi?_

_-Je sais pas…Montre-moi des trucs…Tu sais…Les choses que tu fais des fois avec Sean…_

_-Tu ne veux quand même pas que je fasse mes devoirs?! Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant, surpris_

_-Oui! Je veux voir ce que tu fais, je veux pas jouer, je veux voir ce que ça l'a d'autre que des jeux…Tu sais, le truc avec tous les chiffres…_

_-Tu veux me tuer toi? Non, s'il te plaît! Choisi n'importe quoi d'autre, mais pas mes devoirs! Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant, joignant ses mains ensemble, comme s'il la suppliait._

_Louna rit, mais ne changea pas d'idée._

_-Bon d'accord…À vos ordres, votre grandeur. Dit Éric, faisant rire Louna._

_Quelques heure plus tard, sa mère arriva dans le cadre de porte._

_-Oh maman! Dis-moi qu'on mange! __S'il te plaît! __Arrache-moi à la torture qu'elle me fait subir depuis 3 heures! Dit Éric en se tournant vers sa mère, avec un sourire sur les lèvres_

_-Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait faire pour te torturer?_

_-Ses devoirs! C'est fou comment il en a tu sais! dit joyeusement Louna_

_-Ah vraiment? Pourtant, quand je lui ai demandé s'il en avait ce matin, il m'a répondu qu'il n'en avait aucun…Bizarre...Enfin, venez manger! Dit Sylvia avec un sourire puis elle redescendit les escaliers._

_Éric mit ses mains autour du cou de Louna, comme pour l'étrangler, mais elle se releva en riant. Éric se mit alors à la poursuivre à travers la maison, faisant semblant de vouloir l'étrangler, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait toujours en riant._

_-Aller, ça suffit maintenant. Dit Sylvia, alors qu'ils étaient rendus à faire un troisième tour autour de la table._

_Louna alla dans les bras de Sylvia et dit à Éric_

_-Tu peux pas me toucher! Tu peux pas me toucher!_

_-Mais c'est pas juste ça! Dit-il en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur_

_-Oui oui!_

_-Non!_

_-Oui!_

_-Ok, vous continuerez après le souper. Maintenant, manger. Dit Sylvia avec un sourire, en déposant Louna sur une chaise._

_-Ouais, on va voir qui va gagner. Dit Éric en regardant Louna avec un sourire_

_-Et n'oublie pas que tu as tes devoirs à finir aussi. Lui rappela sa mère._

_-Mais!_

_-Pas de mais! Lui dit-elle en riant, tandis que Louna riait aussi_

_Éric tint sa tête d'une main, tenant sa fourchette de l'autre, puis il regarda à nouveau Louna et lui dit, avec un sourire,_

_-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi!_

_Quelques heure plus tard, ce fut l'heure de se coucher. Louna était dans son lit, roulée en petite boule comme elle le faisait toujours. Sylvia était venu la voir voilà déjà une bonne heure, mais Louna ne réussissait pas à s'endormir. Il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un plutôt, près d'elle. Elle avait peur…Il lui semblait entendre tous les moindres petits bruits dans la noirceur de la pièce. Un craquement de la maison se fit entendre et Louna sursauta. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie que Sean n'était pas près d'elle la nuit et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait peur que son père arrive durant la nuit pour essayer de lui faire mal, même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, son frère le lui avait assuré. Elle entendait les bruits de dehors et ça la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Un autre bruit se fit entendre, cette fois du jardin et une fois encore, Louna sursauta. Mais cette fois, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa respiration. Elle devenait de plus en plus rapide, irrégulière. Louna se mit à genoux sur le lit, la tête baissée, essayant de contrôler sa respiration, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa vue s'embrouillait, sa respiration devenait saccadée, sifflante, elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui l'avait ouvert_

_-Louna? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Louna? Demanda la voix d'Éric, qui lui semblait lointaine._

_Elle essaya de prendre une grade respiration, mais elle ne fit que s'étouffer et sa respiration s'accéléra encore plus._

_-M'man! Viens ici! Vite! Cria Éric, en se précipitant vers Louna_

_-Qu'est-c…Oh…Éloigne-toi d'elle! Va plutôt me chercher sa pompe. Lui ordonna sa mère, restant parfaitement calme._

_Sylvia s'approcha de la fillette et lui releva la tête._

_-Tu m'entends? Si oui, fais un signe de tête, mais n'essaie pas de parler._

_Louna fit oui de la tête, cherchant son souffle. Elle s'agrippa au bras de Sylvia de toutes ses forces._

_-Éric! Dépêche-toi. lui dit sa mère_

_-Oui, mais je ne la trouve pas…Ah la voilà! _

_Il se leva et alla porter la pompe dans la main ouverte de sa mère._

_-Ok, maintenant, quand je vais te le dire, tu vas aspirer avec ta bouche, ok?_

_La fillette fit un autre signe de tête en essayant de prendre à nouveau une bouffée d'air, mais elle étouffa encore et respira de plus en plus vite, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus bruyante. Sylvia lui plaça la pompe entre ses lèvres et dit :_

_-Ok, maintenant, aspire. _

_Elle appuya sur la bombonne, mais encore une fois, Louna étouffa._

_-Il faudrait peut-être appeler l'hôpital. Dit Éric, qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux_

_-Éric, je suis infirmière en chef, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Bon, écoute-moi Louna. Lui dit-elle en s'assoyant derrière elle et en collant le dos de la fillette contre sa poitrine, Tu vas essayer de suivre ma respiration. N'essaie pas de respirer par la bouche._

_Louna essaya alors de calquer la respiration de Sylvia, mais elle se sentait faiblir. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Éric,mais ne le voyait pas, elle essayait toujours de régulariser sa respiration._

_-Suis ma respiration Louna, concentre-toi sur ma respiration. Je sais que c'est dure, mais concentre-toi. _

_Après encore plusieurs minutes, qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Louna, elle réussit enfin à ralentir sa respiration. Elle prenait de longues et profondes inspirations et expirait profondément. Sa vision commençait à se rétablir et sa respiration était désormais silencieuse. Puis, quelques minute plus tard, elle pouvait respirer normalement, mais elle tremblait de tous ses membres._

_-Bravo ma cocotte. Tu as réussis comme une grande. Lui dit Sylvia en la couchant sur le côté._

_-Lou', t'es correcte! Une chance! Dit Éric en la serrant dans ses bras._

_-Éric, lâche-la, laissa-la respirer…_

_-Mais…elle est correct là, non? Elle ne refera plus d'autre crise, hein? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa mère d'un regard inquiet_

_-Je ne crois pas…J'espère que non. Elle est passé proche de faire une bonne crise d'asthme, laissa-la dormir à présent, elle doit être terriblement fatigué._

_-Oui…Mais elle tremble…_

_-C'est normal. Elle a du avoir peur, aller va dans ta chambre maintenant…_

_-Non, je vais coucher ici, sur le sol. Comme ça, je serai plus tranquille…_

_-Si tu veux…dit sa mère en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna et demanda, La considères-tu comme ta propre sœur?_

_-Oui…Pourquoi? Répondit Éric_

_-Juste pour être certaine, bonne nuit maintenant, appelle-moi s'il y a le moindre problème._

_Puis, elle ferma la porte, laissant Éric et Louna dormir._

_Le lendemain matin, lorsque Louna se réveilla, Éric était déjà debout. Elle se sentait encore un peu faible, mais elle se leva quand même et se rendit à la cuisine._

_-Alors, comment tu te sens? Lui demanda Sylvia en lui faisant une caresse_

_-Bizarre…_

_-Tu as besoin de manger, aller, va t'asseoir, je t'apporte des céréales._

_Louna alla s'asseoir et mangea lentement son bol de corn flakes. Elle regardait l'heure à presque toutes les cinq minutes, se demandant quand son frère allait arriver. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de déjeuner, elle monta les escaliers et décida d'aller voir Éric pour qu'il lui montre autre chose sur l'ordinateur. Elle entra timidement et le vit, assis sur son lit, en train de lire. Il leva la tête et lorsqu'il la vit, il se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras._

_-Tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'as fait peur hier soir toi._

_-Désol_

_-Pourquoi es-tu désolé?! Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Aller, viens, on va jouer à l'ordinateur…_

_-Non! Je veux pas jouer, je veux te regarder faire tes trucs. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire_

_-Oh non! Pitié! Évites-moi la torture! Lui dit-il en riant_

_-Nan. Sinon, je vais dire à ta mère que tu lis des bandes dessinés au lieu de faire tes devoirs._

_-D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné, la future scientifique. Dit-il en poussant un faux soupir de résignement. _

_Louna était couchée dans son lit, seule. Son frère était parti vivre en appartement depuis peu, la laissant seule avec son père. Elle avait maintenant douze ans. Elle était très grande pour son âge. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient maintenant au reins et ses yeux étaient encore plus foncés. C'était le matin, il ne devait pas être plus tard que 6 heures, mais elle n'arrivait plus a dormir. Elle regardait le soleil se refléter sur les murs au couleur délavé de sa chambre, pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire en ce samedi du mois de mai. Elle ne savait pas où aller, mais elle ne voulait pas rester dans l'appartement avec son père, qui était désormais au chômage. Elle l'entendait qui s'afférait dans le salon, sûrement à la recherche d'un peu d'argent afin d'aller s'acheter de l'héroïne ou de la cocaïne. Elle avait peur, elle avait toujours peur quand son père était dans l'appartement. Aussi faisait-elle attention pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit, à rester immobile jusqu'à temps qu'il sorte. Finalement, elle entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer. Elle se leva, s'étira longuement, ignorant la douleur, puis décida d'aller prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, elle n'entendait rien dans l'appartement, signe que son père n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle s'habilla, faisant attention de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques car elle avait terriblement mal au dos et au bras à cause de son père. Elle prit son vieux sac d'école et sortit rapidement de l'appartement, sans déjeuner, de toute façon, il n'avait rien à manger. Elle se promena pendant quelques heures avant de se décider d'aller à la bibliothèque afin de finir ses devoirs et de lire, question de se changer les idées. C'était devenu un enfer chez elle depuis que Sean était parti. Son père avait commencé à la frapper, sauf qu'elle n'en avait rien dit à son frère…Elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs._

_-Eh, mais regardez qui marche dans la rue! S'exclama une voix désagréable derrière elle._

_Elle accéléra mais les deux personnes la suivaient toujours._

_-C'est le rat de bibliothèque! S'exclama le deuxième gars_

_-Non, c'est Louna-qui-est-toujours-dans-la-lune! S'exclama le premier gars qui avait parlé, faisant pouffer de rire le deuxième_

_-Alors, on va encore dévorer quelques livres hein? _

_-Non, elle va probablement faire ses devoirs, il le faut bien, elle ne veut pas perdre sa réputation de chouchou des profs!_

_-Aller, dis quelque chose! Dit le deuxième adolescent, en lui tirant son sac afin qu'elle s'arrête_

_Mais Louna se dégagea et continua de marcher, la tête baissée._

_-Tu sais bien qu'elle ne dira jamais rien, elle n'a pas de fierté, pas d'orgueil, ça ne lui fait rien ce qu'on lui dit…_

_-Je m'en fiche! Aller! Arrête! Défend-toi! lui dit le second adolescent en lui attrapant le bras._

_Louna essaya de se dégager, mais elle n'y arrivait pas._

_-Lâche-moi. Lui dit-elle faiblement au gars qui la tenait et qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, ainsi que l'autre_

_-Ça alors, tu as parlé! Alors, pour que tu parles, il faut qu'on t'attrape? Intéressant._

_-Laisse-la Ben, ça vaut rien. Tu vas la mettre en colère…_

_-J'aimerais bien voir ça, Ced. Lui dit le dénommé Ben, en se tournant vers son ami_

_-Moi non…Lâche-la…De toute façon, elle n'a rien fait… _

_-Pourquoi tu prends sa défense? Depuis quand? Laisse-moi faire. J'ai trouvé le moyen pour la faire parler._

_-Non Ben, ce n'est plus drôle. Lâche-la…Je crois que tu lui fais mal…dit Cédric, en voyant les yeux de Louna se fermer de douleur sous l'effet de la pression que son ami avait sur son bras._

_-Mais c'est toi qui a commencé._

_-Je sais...Mais je n'aurais pas dû, lâche-la merde! Tu sais bien qu'elle ne dira pas autre chose, tu le sais qu'elle ne dit jamais rien. Tu lui fais mal, arrête._

_-C'est quoi ton problème? Si je lui fais mal, elle me le dirait…T'as mal, ma jolie? Lui demanda Ben en lui relevant la tête_

_Elle tourna la tête pour se dégager, sans rien répondre_

_-Aller réponds…à moins qu'il faut que je te fasse parler._

_Il lâcha son bras et descendit sa main pour lui prendre la taille, mais Louna se dégagea et lui donna un coup de poing en plein sur le nez, qui se cassa aussitôt. Elle se recula de plusieurs pas, son poing toujours levé, se demandant comment elle avait pu faire ce qu'elle venait de faire_

_-Ah la salope! Elle va me le payer! Dit Ben en s'avançant vers elle. _

_Mais il ne put aller plus loin car Cédric s'était mis devant Louna_

_-Tu voies ? Je te l'avais dit!_

_-Pourquoi tu savais qu'elle ferait ça? Pousse-toi! C'est elle qui m'a cherché!_

_-Oh non, c'est toi. Tu le mérites. Je savais qu'elle allait faire quelque chose dans le genre, tu croies vraiment qu'elle aurait acceptée que tu la touches? T'es stupide Ben des fois._

_Ben se retourna et commença à marcher dans l'autre direction, tenant son nez en sang. _

_-Faut pas écouter ce qu'il a dit…_

_-Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il a dit, puisque toi aussi t'as parler, alors ne gaspille pas ta salive à essayer de te justifier, puisque tu as toujours été comme ça avec moi, depuis le jardin d'enfant alors, ferme-la. Lui dit Louna, se demandant comment elle avait pu dire ça._

_-Je sais…Désol_

_-Oh la ferme! Je sais que tu ne l'aies pas. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix._

_Elle remit son sac sur ses épaules et continua sa route d'un pas rapide et ferme, se frottant le bras où son père l'avait frappée la veille et où Ben venait de l'agripper. Elle ne revint chez eux que le soir, lorsque la noirceur se fut installée. Elle entra dans l'immeuble et avança lentement vers la porte de son appartement, car elle savait que son père allait être là, probablement soûl ou drogué, et elle avait peur. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, ses craintes furent confirmées. Il était là, debout, à côté de la porte, complètement soûl, avec une bouteille dans les mains._

_-Alors, sale petite morveuse? Où étais-tu? Lui demanda son père en claquant la porte derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. _

_-À la bibli…tenta de dire Louna, en se baissant légèrement, gardant la tête baissée_

_-Menteuse! T'es rien qu'une sale menteuse!_

_-Non, c'est la vérité, je te ju-_

_PAF_

_Elle tomba sur le plancher sous l'effet de la gifle. Elle voulu se diriger vers sa chambre, mais son père lui empoigna la gorge, la leva de terre et la plaqua durement contre le mur._

_-TU VAS ME DIRE OÙ TU ÉTAIS PASSÉ, SALE PETITE TRAÎNÉE! Lui cria son père avec une haleine d'alcool, l'étouffant de plus en plus_

_-Je te l'ai dit, j'étais à la bibli, toute la journée…J'avais des devoirs à finir, ensuite, je me suis promenée et je suis revenue. Réussit-elle à dire, essayant de desserrer la prise de son père._

_Il la laissa retomber sur le sol en riant à gorge déployée, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle._

_-C'est tellement amusant de te voir ainsi, effrayée, sans défense. Ton cher Sean n'est pas là cette fois pour te défendre. Pauvre petite fille. Tu sais que l'alcool, ça nous fait faire des choses qu'on ne s'en rend même pas compte. Comme ça._

_Il lui donna alors un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et sa respiration fut coupée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle avait mal et qu'elle étouffait, pliée en deux, se tenant le ventre._

_-Arrête, je ne t'ai rien fait…Laisse-moi partir…supplia-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes_

_Son père éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et dit_

_-Tu es tellement drôle! Pauvre toi! Tien, je me demande ce que ça, ça va faire_

_Il leva sa bouteille, maintenant vide. Louna voulu se relever et s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais…_

_-Où vas-tu ainsi? Reviens! Lui dit son père en l'attrapant par le collet._

_Il fit le mouvement d'abattre la bouteille sur sa tête et_

-Hey Lou'! Réveilles-toi. lui dit la voix de Sammy

Louna ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa vivement, faisant sursauter Sammy

-Ben on peut dire que tu t'es réveillée vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse

-Ben on peut enfin sortir…T'es sûr que ça va? Tu es toute pâle…

-C'est rien…Seulement mon passé qui est revenu me voir…dit Louna en fixant Sammy, qui comprit le message.

Louna se leva et vit le professeur McGonagall. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait, tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était les rêves qu'elle venait de faire. Le dernier en particulier…Elle se rappelait ce qu'il lui était arrivé…Elle avait reçu la bouteille sur la tête et s'était évanouie. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle fut dans son dortoir avec Sammy. Elle prit sa brosse arriva pour se démêler les cheveux, mais vit qu'elle avait des tresses. Elle se tourna vers Sammy, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant rien

-Heu…J'avais rien à faire…Alors, je t'ai fait des tresses…dit timidement Sammy

-Ok…dit Louna en riant.

Puis elle se coucha, mais elle ne pouvait dormir, alors elle raconta ses rêves à Sammy, qui l'écouta sans rien dire.

Voilà! Le chapitre 10! C'était un long en plus! 19pages et presque ¾,en écriture 10! J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop plate' Ça m'a prit un gros 2heures et demi pour le finir! Alors, vous me pardonnez?! Je l'espère' Les autres chapitre devraient venir un peu plus vite, il ne me reste qu'une semaine d'examens, ensuite, j'écris le chapitre 21 pour A.O.D(pour ceux qui la lisent)et après le chapitre 11,bref, vous connaissez la suite! Alors, sans plus attendre les réponses aux reviews, ensuite les pitites questions, ensuite une petite annonce

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

Amalia Lupin:Mici pour ton review et tes réponsesContente là? Tu vas avoir de quoi à lire! Nia, c'est vrai t'as TSQ! Wow, t'as bien deviné pour la question numéro4 )Lol, Maria me gosse aussiHéhé'T'aimes la façon que j'écris? Z'espère que tu as aimé la manière que j'ai écrit celui-ciFALLAIT PAS DIRE L'AFFAIRE QUE JE DORMAIS BON!GRRRRR!Bon, jme rappelle pu l'affaire des cahiers…Tk, mici pour tes encouragementsÇa fait plaisir!p.s fait attention à ton percing! Me l'ai encore accroché tantôt avec le cr de tel!'

Angel Brenda:Brenda-Brenda-Brenda, tu t'inquiétais parce que tu disais que ta review était courte!?Mi non! De toute façon, même si tu m'en laisserais une courte, j'aimerais ça quand même, vu que t'as reviewvé, donc, l'important est de reviewver !Mici pour tes reviews et tes réponsesComme ça, t'étais contente que Lou' aile tout raconter à Sammy?;)Mais bon désolé je ne peux te répondre à tes questions'Tu vas tout savoir dans les prochains chapitre :P T'en fait pas ) Mici encore! ÇA fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic

mic:ENFIN! Bravo! Tu es finalement arrivéWow, bonne réponse pour la première questioncomment t'as devinerfais une tite face d'angeJe butch jamais mes chap moi! lève la têteLol, jviens de catcher pourquoi t'as répondu le chap 8 a la question 5 :P'Ouais, sammy et Louna se ressemblej'espère que ta autant aimé ce chapitre ci que les autresmici encore!

Audy-Inuyasha:Mici pour ton review !Et tes précieuses réponsesOuais, pense-s'y pour le poupecorne hein ?;)Vive le poupe corneTu as vraiment pleurer pour la chapitre 9? Ok, ben ca prouve que ta aimer ?!nan jai rien dit! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic !le deuxième reste toujours ton préféré a ce que je vois ?;)mici encore pour tes reviews

Aynat ou Tangerinedream:Ah c'est plate ça quand nos noms qu'on veut sont déjà pris!pov toi. pleuw pas!T'aime le point de vue de Sean ?;)Ben tu sais j'y pense l !:P Je crois qu'on la un peu vu dans ce chapitre :P Narrateur Dieu, c'est lui qui entend les pensées de tous les perso, il sait tout dans le fondMici pour tes encouragements et tes reviews et tes réponsesça fait plaisir à recevoirwewi! T'inquiète, je la continue!

Cheyna:WAA !Mici! T,as encore une fois tout lu mes chapitresJe suis contente que tu aimes aussi cette fanficmeme si elle est carrément l'opposée de A.O.D'waa, ta mis des 10!lol Mici pour tes réponses! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre-là! Mici encore

Sammy:Sammy!!!!Il fallait absolument que tu en parles hein? Quand je t'ai demander ou tu étais rendu?:P, wa, ta bien répondu à la question 3Je pense bien qu'il va avoir un cossin qui va faire WOW! Tk jespere que ça va te faire cet effet laje te comprend aussimi oui! On en sait plus sur Sammy! Et LouEt je crois qu'avec ce chap-là, on en sait plus sur lou' lol'Mici pour tes encourazementsMaria aussi te tape sur les nerfs?;)Ouais, je sais que c'est chien ce qu'il a fait le père de Sam! J'aime pas les pères de cette fanfic !lol'tu comprends ?;)Mici pour tes reviews et tes réponses! (pour ton honnêteté aussi)

Bon, voilà! N'a beaucoup me semble :Psen va compterwaaa!7 reviewsPour un chapitre Mici à vous tous! Bon, les tites questions!

1-Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'y avait de pas correct?

2-Sur une échelle de 1à10, quelle note lui donneriez-vous?

3-Qu'est-ce que vous ferez si je décidais d'arrêter cette fanfic sans la finir?

Voilà, c'était tout pour les questions Donc, la pitite annonce! Voilà, z'ai mon n'amie, Amalia Lupin, qui a fait un très beau dessin de Sean et Louna ensemble! (wewi il est très beau, je l'aime !)Donc, si vous voulez aller le voir, voici l'adresse :g e o c i t i e s . c o m / a m a l i a n l o u n a (sans espace,jessaiede trouver un moyen pour que ffn.net accepte décrire le site !) (note de Amalia : quand vous allez écrire le site, amalia n louna s'écrit de cette facon avec les lignes en bas : amalianlouna     ß sinon ca va pas marcher ok?? Merci by the way, lou, jlai changer moi-même parceque je savais que tetais tannée lol. Bubye-Amalia)

Ensuite, vous cliquez sur Fanart et ça va apparaîtres(a pis prenez pas au sérieux ce quelle dit au début comme quoi que ça va etre des dessins tout manquer)Si vous voulez laissé un petit message, vous cliquez sur forum,ensuite vous cliquez sur add a new message, et vous allez être capable de vous débrouillez après ) Ah pis ya aussi Angel Brenda qui fait de bo dessin pour ma fic aussi sauf que je ne peux pas vous les montrer…Si par hasard,vous en avez fait parce que vous naviez rien a faire ou pour toute autre raison, ben zaimerais bien les voir !(vous pouvez pas êtrer plus pire que moi pour dessiner')

Ah et petit avis de recherche. Je recherche une fille qui s'appellerais Lovely Black. Si vous savez de qui il s'agit, pouvez-vous me donner son e-mail ou son vrai nom sur ffn.net sivouplait? Mici Donc, la suite devrait être moins longue à venir! Je m'excuse encore! Ah et je ne sais pas si ça la marché, mais le texte était écrit entièrement en italique, sauf la dernière partie. Alors, s'il vous plait,laisser moi une review avec vos réponses! Et si vs êtes pour me flammer, prière de laisser votre vrai nom sur ffn.net ou de laisser votre adresse internet, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas lâche au point d'aller vous regueuler dessus parce que vous n'avez pas aiméroule des yeuxlaisser une flamme détaillée et ne faite pas que de me traiter de Marie Sue, puisque je suis loin d'en faire! Donc, c'est ça

En espérant que vous avez aimé, mes chers lecteurs adorésVos reviews et vos encouragements sont fortements apprécier par moua! Qui en a surtout besoin! Mici à tlm encore une fois!

Au revoir

Louna s'incline et tombe dans les céréales


	11. Mauvaise journée

D.A: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais mes personnages ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent de plein droit.

N.A: Bon, voilà le chapitre 11- Encore une fois, en ce moment même, je suis sensée être couchée et dormir, mais, il n'est que 22h54 et je voulais commencer ce chapitre, alors, j'écris dans mon cahier, en écoutant de la musique, tk, je suppose que ça vous a intéressé…Donc, j'en viens au fait!(finalement). Ce chapitre va être écrit au narrateur participant ''JE''. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre, car je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre dans ce chap. Tk, Read & Enjoy!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**Chapitre précédent**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**Chapitre 11:Mauvaise journée**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Moi, Sammy, Hermione, Ron et Harry étions assis dans la classe de divination depuis une trentaine de minutes seulement. Le professeur passait dans les rangées de tables et de poufs afin de voir si tous les élèves réussissaient à lire les lignes de la main, enfin, c'était ce que nous étions sensés faire, mais aucun de nous cinq ne faisaient le moindre geste et puis, de toute façon, ce cours était endormant. Non seulement les effluves de parfum me donnaient mal à la tête, mais elles m'empêchaient également de respirer normalement. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer dans cette classe. De plus, ce cours paraissait plus long tellement qu'il passait lentement. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque minute qui s'écoulait, il restait de moins en moins d'oxygène dans la classe. Je commençai à avoir chaud. Je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi et vis que non seulement toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, mais que la porte l'était également. De plus, je vis qu'aucun autre élève ne semblait avoir de difficulté à respirer. Vivement que ce cour finisse.

-Oh merde, elle vient, vite ! dit Ron

Sammy m'attrapa la main et fit semblant d'être concentrée sur les lignes de ma main. Harry et Ron firent la même chose et Hermione attrapa l'autre main de Sammy et fit semblant de lire ses lignes elle aussi. Je me mis à rire en imaginant de quoi nous devions avoir l'air. Probablement à une espèce de statue chinoise, je n'en savais rien, mais je trouvais ça drôle.

-Arrête de rire. Me souffla Ron alors qu'il riait lui aussi.

-Alors, tout va bien ici ? demanda le professeur avec son habituelle voix remplie de mystères.

-Oui, très bien. Répondîmes tous en cœur.

-Hum…Vous! Laissez-moi regarder sa main! Dit Trelawney en me prenant la main entre les siennes

Elle commença à l'examiner, puis me dit

-Huum…Je peux voir que vous avez eu une enfance très heureuse. Votre futur s'annonce très bien aussi et je vois que vous êtes une personne très timide et réservée…

-Pas besoin de lire ses lignes pour savoir qu'elle genre de personne elle est. Dit Hermione à haute voix, pouffant de rire

Nous rîmes avec elle tandis que le professeur se relevait, insultée. Elle se tourna vers Ron et Harry et prit la main de celui-ci des mains de Ron. Elle se mit à les observer comme elle avait fait avec moi quelques minutes plutôt.

-Oh, mon pauvre garçon! Votre ligne de vie est la plus courte que j'aie jamais vu! J'ai bien peur que le Sinistros soit bel et bien sur vous mon pauvre enfant. Dit-elle en se relevant, une main plaquée sur la poitrine

Nous roulâmes tous des yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers une autre table. Nous recommençâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Il restait à présent une dizaine de minutes au cours et j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à trouver mon air. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que les minutes paraissent des heures? Je commençai à me sentir étourdie à cause de tous ces effluves qui volaient dans la pièce et j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle garde toutes les fenêtres fermées, cette vieille folle? Elle ne voit pas qu'elle me fait suffoquer?

-Ça va Louna? Me demanda Hermione

-Juste un eu étourdie…répondis-je en essayant de prendre une grande respiration.

-Pour moi aussi c'est pareil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'elle mette autant de senteur différentes de parfums dans sa classe? Dit Harry

Enfin, la cloche sonna. J'attrapai mes affaires et me précipitai hors de la classe. Une fois sortie, je pris de grandes respirations, profitant du peu de chaleur qu'il y avait à comparer de celle qui régnait dans la classe.

-Bon, quel cours on a maintenant? Demanda Ron

-C'est pas l'heure de dîner?!

-Métamorphose. Et non Sammy, ce n'est pas encore l'heure d'aller manger! Il reste encore un cours. Répondit Hermione, ce qui nous fit tous rire

-Oh…Mais j'ai faim moi! Quelqu'un a quelque chose à manger?

-Non, même que tu m'as volé mes derniers bonbons l'autre jour! Dit Harry, ce qui nous fit rire de plus belle.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions assis dans la classe de métamorphose à écouter le professeur parler. Chose réjouissante, dans cette classe, il n'y a pas d'effluves de parfum qui y règnent. J'étais en train de prendre des notes sur ce que le professeur disait lorsque je reçu un morceau de parchemin derrière la tête. Intriguée, je le dépliai et lu

"_Louuuuuuuuuu! T'es sûre que tu n'as rien à manger? Même pas une miette de quelque chose? J'ai tellement faim!_"

Lorsque j'eu fini, je secouai la tête. Elle ne changera jamais, cette Sammy, toujours affamée. Je lui répondis par la négative et recommençai à prendre des notes. Puis, le professeur nous donna à chacun un objet différent qu'il fallait changer en une souris.

-Hey Lou! Après dîner, qu'est-ce qu'on a? Me demanda Sammy alors que je m'apprêtais à jeter la formule.

-Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Ok…T'as pas faim toi? Moi, je meurs de faim!

-Ça, je crois que toute la classe le sait, Sam. Lui répondis-je en essayant de me concentrer.

-Mon ventre n'arrête pas de faire des grou-grou…Au fait, comment on fait pour transformer ça en souris? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer tellement j'ai faim! Me dit Sammy, ce qui me fit rire.

-Miss Wingby, il me semble que vous avez quelque chose à faire. Si vous mettrez autant d'énergie dans vos travaux qu'à parler, vous seriez probablement une des premières de classe. Maintenant, arrêtez de déranger Miss Vinsky et mettez-vous au travail. Dit sévèrement le professeur McGonagall derrière nous.

Elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers d'autres élèves, nous laissant travailler. J'essayai la formule et, à ma grande surprise, une souris, à la fourrure blanche avec des bandes brunes, apparue à la place où avait été mon objet. Je regardai autour de moi afin de voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait réussi, mais je vis que j'étais la seule qui avait une souris avec moi jusqu'à maintenant. Je pris délicatement la souris, qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger, entre mes mains et la mis dans une des poches de ma robe de sorcier. Je gardai une main dans la poche où était la souris afin qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas et regardai Sammy, qui avait beaucoup plus de difficulté que moi.

-Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas réussi, Miss Wingby. Dit le professeur, maintenant rendue entre nos deux bureaux.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute! J'ai trop faim et quand j'ai faim, je suis incapable de me concentrer! Se plaignit Sammy, ce qui fit rire toute la classe et fit apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du professeur.

-Où est passé votre objet, Miss Vinsky? Me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, alors que je contemplais le plancher

Juste au moment où j'allais dire que l'objet avait disparu lorsque j'avais jeté le sort, la souris décida de sortir de ma poche, malgré ma main qui la retenait, et monta le long de ma manche pour aller se loger dans le creux de mon épaule.

-Félicitation, Miss Vinsky, vous êtes la première à avoir réussi parfaitement le sortilège. 10 points pour Gryffindor.

Après m'avoir dit cela, McGonagall se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe. Non mais pourquoi a-t-elle fallu qu'elle annonce ça devant toute la classe? Je tournai la tête vers Sammy, qui me fit une grimace amicale et retourna à son objet. J'eus un sourire en la voyant agir ainsi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione réussit elle aussi son sortilège. Son objet était devenu une souris brune-noire, mais il n'y avait qu'un problème, la souris était dépourvue de queue, mais le professeur lui accorda quand même cinq points. La cloche sonna quelques secondes plus tard et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la porte. Comme à mon habitude, je ramassai tranquillement mes affaires et sortis de la classe maintenant déserte.

-Sammy et Ron sont déjà partis en courant vers la Grande Salle, ils font probablement une course pour savoir qui est le plus pressé d'aller manger, et Hermione a disparue, encore une fois. M'expliqua Harry lorsque je fus dans le corridor.

-Ah, ok. Lui répondis-je en commençant à marcher.

-Alors, comment tu trouves cette école ? Me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence

-Bizarre. Les autres collèges que je fréquentais n'étaient pas comme ça…

-Ouais, je sais ce que tu ressens ici puisque moi aussi, avant, je n'avais fréquenté que des écoles moldus. Ma tante et mon oncle voulaient me faire entrer dans le collège du quartier tandis qu'ils avaient placés leur fils dans un des meilleurs collèges de Grande-Bretagne. Ça ne m'aurais pas déranger d'aller dans ce collège, je n'aurais pas eu à endurer mon cousin, mais je préfère être ici, au moins, je n'ai pas à endurer ma tante et mon oncle.

Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit tout ça…Peut-être qu'il ressent un trop gros besoin de faire la conversation puisque je ne parle pas…

-Toi, tu allais à quel collège avant de venir ici?

-Heu…Celui de mon quartier…Mon père n'avait pas assez d'argent pour m'envoyer dans un collège privé…

_Parce qu'il dépensait et dépense toujours le moindre sous qu'il trouve pour s'acheter de la drogue et de l'alcool au lieu de penser à sa propre fille. _Pensais-je amèrement

-Alors, c'est toi qui as payé ton inscription ici?

-Non…Je n'ai pas plus d'argent que mon père…lui répondis-je en le regard drôlement

-Mais alors, qui a payé ton inscription, ton uniforme et tes choses pour l'école? Quelqu'un d'autre de ta famille? Me demanda-t-il

Je m'arrêtai soudainement, faisant arrêter Harry en même temps. Qui avait payé? Sean? Non…Il m'a donné de l'argent, mais c'était pour que je m'achète à manger et des vêtements…Je doute qu'il ait assez d'argent pour moi pour m'envoyer dans une école privée comme celle-ci. Même s'il le voudrait, il ne pourrait pas.

-J'en sais rien…Je n'ai aucune famille excepté mon père et mon frère…De toute façon…L'important, c'est que je puisse étudier ici, non?

-Oui…Mais c'est bizarre car si tu n'as pas l'argent qu'il faut, je doute que tu puisses venir ici…

-Tu veux insinuer que je n'ai pas ma place ici et que j'aurais dû être chez moi avec mon père. T'essaies de me dire que tu serais bien mieux sans une personne qui ne dit jamais rien et qui ne réplique jamais, enfin, moi? Lui dis-je en regardant le sol.

-NON! Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu penses cela…

-Ils disent tous ça, tu sais…Mais bon, je te comprends, c'est vrai que ma compagnie doit être endormante, ennuyante et exaspérante. De toute façon, je suis habituée à ce que tous les jeunes de mon âge m'embêtent et me détestent…Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avais jamais dit quelque chose dans le genre…lui répliquais-je d'une voix faible en haussant les épaules, la tête toujours baissée.

-Non! Ne pense pas ça, Louna. Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te trouve pas endormante, ennuyante ou exaspérante comme tu l'as dit. Je n'ai jamais pensé cela et je n'ai jamais dit ça et jamais je ne le dirai parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Écoute. Dit-il en mettant ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Tu es mon amie, d'accord? Je ne dirai jamais ce genre de chose alors que tu n'as rien fait. Je n'ai pas voulu dire que tu n'avais pas ta place ici, puisque tu l'as, d'ailleurs, tu es meilleure que moi et ça, même Hermione ne pourrait le nier. J'ai seulement voulu dire que…

-Que c'était bizarre que je sois ici alors que je ne sais même pas moi-même qui a payé pour que je puisse étudier ici, je sais, je me demande la même chose depuis tout à l'heure. Mais si on arrêtait d'y penser et qu'on allait rejoindre les autres? Ils doivent tous se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'on prend tant de temps à arriver…lui dis-je en levant la tête, regardant pendant quelques secondes ses yeux verts

-Ouais, d'accord. Dit-il avec un sourire en ôtant ses mains de sur mes épaules.

Je rebaissai la tête et nous recommençâmes à marcher. Harry continuait de me parler mais je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me reposer la même question dans ma tête. Qui avait bien pu payer? Le directeur? Non, et puis, si quelqu'un était venu à le savoir, il aurait crié au favoritisme. Soudain, une phrase me revint à l'esprit "_Ils_ veulent la voir" Et si c'était ce _Ils_? Mais, qui est ce _Ils_? Je ne puis y penser plus longtemps car nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle.

-Chtiens, les voilà shfinalement. Dit Sammy, la bouche pleine.

-Sammy! On ne t'a pas appris à ne pas parler lorsqu'on a la bouche pleine? Dit Hermione, exaspérée

-Churement, mais chje ne devais churement pas écouter.

-Même chose pour chmoi! S'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine lui aussi.

-Ouais! Chop là! Lui dit Sammy en levant la main vers Ron, qui tapa dedans.

Hermione roula des yeux et replongea dans son assiette tandis que moi et Harry rîmes en s'assoyant un à côté de l'autre.

-Au fait Hermione, où étais-tu à la fin du cours? Tu me suivais et la seconde d'après, tu avais disparue. Demanda Harry en prenant le plat de purée de pomme de terre.

-Oh…Heu…Eh bien je voulais simplement aller voir quelque chose à la bibli.

Cette réponse sembla convenir aux autres, mais lorsque je levai les yeux vers elle, je vis qu'elle avait menti, mais je ne dis rien. De toute façon, elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors que tout le monde eut fini de manger, sauf moi, qui n'avait rien avalé, nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers. Les quatre autres parlaient joyeusement du week-end qui approchait ainsi que du match de Quidditch tandis que moi, je restai en arrière des autres sans rien dire, ne faisant que les écouter.

-Tient tien, mais regardez qui voilà. Potter et son fidèle fanclub. Dit une voix traînante derrière nous

Tous se retournèrent sauf moi, qui allai derrière les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois, Malfoy? Demanda sèchement Ron

-Tu pourras m'adresser la parole lorsque tu auras un peu plus d'argent, Weasley. Lui répondit Malfoy

Harry et Sammy durent retenir Ron pour empêcher qu'il ne se jette sur Malfoy

-Dégage Malfoy, tu ruines notre champ de vision avec ta sale tête. Lui dit sammy

-La ferme Wingby. Oh mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas eu trop peur le soir d'Halloween, quand tu es restée coincée dans ta salle commune à cause du méchant Sirius Black?

Il s'était à peine écoulé une semaine depuis que Sirius Black était venu à Poudlard et depuis ce temps, Malfoy et sa bande nous disaient toujours les mêmes répliques.

-Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu étais avec "la nouvelle".

-Ouais, c'est vrai, mais ça, c'est si la petite "nouvelle" ne s'est pas évanouie, ça serait en plein son genre! Le méchant Sirius Black lui a fait tellement peur qu'elle en est tombée. Dit Pansy en éclatant d'un rire aigu, qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement de chien qu'à un rire.

-Ou peut-être qu'elle est allée se cacher sous un lit. Dit une troisième personne, ce qui fit rire le reste de la bande

Pfff, ils recommencent. Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de dire ces conneries sur moi? En plus, ils ne sont même pas capables de trouver d'autres insultes que celles qu'ils ont. S'ils pensent que ça me fait quelque chose, ils se trompent, puisque ça ne m'affecte pas.

-Au fait, où est-elle, la "nouvelle"? Demanda Malfoy

-Probablement partie se cacher! Répondit Pansy en éclatant une nouvelle fois de rire

-Fermez-la! Leur dit Harry

-Oooouuuuu, on protège sa préférée? Au fait, depuis quand as-tu une préférée? Je dois admettre que pour une foi, tu as bien choisi ta favorite. Elle est mieux que la sang-de-bourbe et l'autre.

-Ferme-la Malfoy! Je n'-

-Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas capable de sortir différentes insultes ou êtes-vous tous dépourvus d'imagination? Ça devient exaspérant de vous entendre sortir toujours les mêmes conneries. Dis-je malgré moi, regardant le sol.

-Vous avez entendu? Elle est capable de parler maintenant! Et elle est capable de répliquer! Bravo ma jolie, on fait des progrès à ce que je vois. Dit Malfoy en s'approchant de moi.

-Elle peut peut-être répliquer, mais elle n'est toujours pas capable de dériver son regard du plancher. Dis-moi, est-il si beau pour que tu le regardes à longueur de journée? Dit Pansy en riant.

-Tu as raison, Parkinson. Aller ma jolie, lève tes magnifiques yeux pour qu'on puisse les admirer. Dit Draco en faisant quelque pas vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leurs trouves de si extraordinaire, Draco? Il est clair qu'elle se jette un sort pour les avoir de cette couleur!

-Au moins, les siens sont plus beaux que les tiens! Aller, lève la tête, ma mignonne. Me dit Draco en essayant cette fois de me prendre le menton afin de me faire relever la tête.

Je reculai rapidement de quelques pas en poussant un soupir d'agacement, regardant toujours le plancher.

-Mais tu voies lui ficher la paix, Malfoy? Dégage! Dit furieusement Sammy entre ses dents.

-Si elle veut que je lui fiche la paix, elle n'a qu'à me le dire, n'est-ce pas que tu vas me le dire, ma jolie? Dit-il en avançant vers moi.

-Lâche-la Malfoy! Elle ne t'a rien fait! Dit Hermione

-La ferme Granger, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Aller ma mignonne, lève les yeux pour que je puisse les voir. Continua-t-il en avançant toujours vers moi, tandis que je reculai toujours.

Non, mais pourquoi ne peut-il pas aller voir ailleurs, lui? Il y a plein d'autre fille qui sont plus jolie que moi, puisque moi, je suis affreuse, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne va pas les voir? Il y a plein de petites Serpentard qui aimerait que Draco leurs parlent, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne va pas leur parler et leur faire la cour au lieu de moi? Qu'il me laisse tranquille! Pensais-je, exaspérée, reculant toujours, jusqu'à ce que je sente mon dos se coller contre le mur. Je le sentis mettre ses deux mains contre le mur, juste au dessus de mes épaules. Comme une souris coincée dans un angle du mur avec le chat qui approche, je savais que je n'aurais pas de chance qu'il me s'en aille sauf s'il décide de me ficher la paix ou jusqu'à temps que je fasse ce qu'il veut.

-Maintenant que tu ne peux plus reculer, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-S'évanouir, bien sûr, ou peut-être pleurer de peur. Dit Pansy, faisant rire le reste de sa bande, sauf Draco.

-Non mais tu vas lui ficher la paix oui? Laisse-la tranquille ou tu le regretteras, Malfoy! Dit Harry en venant à côté de moi et Draco, sa baguette sortie.

-Justement, elle n'a rien fait. Elle ne peut même pas se défendre par elle-même, alors je veux qu'elle apprenne, mais ce n'est pas avec toi qu'elle va apprendre. Lui dit Draco.

-Tu n'as rien à lui apprendre! Éloigne-toi d'elle et fiche-lui la paix. Lui ordonna Harry.

Je vis Malfoy faire un pas de plus vers moi, ses mains toujours plaquées sur le mur, en haut de mes épaules. Il était tellement près que je sentais sa chaleur corporelle qu'il dégageait normalement. Exaspérée, je voulu le repousser, mais lorsque je levai la tête, nos yeux se rencontrèrent une fois de plus et le lien invisible se reforma aussitôt. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Plus nos regards se supportèrent, plus fort était le lien. Je vis son regard, fort et dur habituellement, faiblir et devenir plus doux, comme s'il essayait de me dire quelque chose. À ce moment, je vis autre chose en lui. Son arrogance et sa fierté semblaient vouloir se dissiper pour montrer sa vraie personnalité qu'il cache à l'intérieur de lui. Il fit un drôle de mouvement, comme pour se rapprocher encore plus, comme s'il aurait voulu me serrer dans ses bras, mais la voix de Parkinson me fit baisser le regard, brisant ainsi le lien.

-Wow, elle est capable de soutenir ton regard, Draco, c'est vrai qu'elle fait des progrès.

Sammy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Draco se retourna brusquement vers Pansy et lui dit furieusement

-Vas-tu enfin de la fermer, Parkinson?! Tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement! Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de dire des sarcasmes et des insultes à Louna?! Ça devient agaçant! Puis, il rajouta à l'intention de Crabbe et Goyle: Venez vous deux, on s'en va.

Il passa rapidement devant les deux groupes et descendit les escaliers, suivi de ses deux fidèles chiens et d'une Pansy presque en larme.

-Vraiment Lou', tu devrais apprendre à te défendre. Me dit Sammy d'un ton étrange en passant devant moi.

-Allons-y, je ne veux pas être en retard au cours…dit Hermione en suivant Sammy et Ron.

-Ça va? Il ne t'a rien fait? Me demanda Harry

Je fis non de la tête et commençai à marcher, tête baissée, derrière les autres, tandis qu'Harry rejoignait Hermione, Ron et Sammy. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que nous approchâmes de la classe, Sammy dit

-Oh génial. Regardez qui est là!

C'était Snape. Peu enthousiasme, nous entrâmes dans la classe et allâmes prendre les dernières places qui restaient, c'est-à-dire dans la première rangée, face au bureau du professeur.

-Maintenant que les derniers retardataires sont arrivés-

-Mais on est même pas en retard, la cloche n'a pas encore sonné. Interrompit Sammy, assise au même bureau que moi.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la cloche retentit, ce qui fit rire la classe, mais nous nous arrêtâmes rapidement lorsque Snape dit, plutôt cria, de se taire.

-Prenez vos manuels et ouvrez-les à la page 394. Ordonna-t-il

Comme les autres, je pris mon livre et l'ouvris à la page demandée, mais lorsque je vis le titre du chapitre, les loups-garous, j'eus un doute, un mauvais pressentiment de ce qu'il voulait faire, mais je ne dis rien, au contraire d'Hermione, qui dit

-Mais on n'était pas encore rendu au chapitre des loups-garous, Monsieur, nous éti-

-Est-ce vous qui donnez ce cours, Miss Granger? L'interrompit Snape

-Non, mais…

-Alors, qui donne ce cours?

-Vous, mais…

-Donc, j'ai choisi de parler des loups-garous. Je suis le professeur et je décide, alors, taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas avoir une retenue.

-Hmpf, s'il pense qu'il est le prof de Défence contre les Forces du Mal, il se trompe. Qu'il retourne à ses potions et qu'il arrête de penser qu'il est le prof. Dit Samy, les bras croisés, se balançant sur ses deux pattes de derrière alors que le professeur passait devant nous.

Sans que nous nous y attendions, Snape se retourna brusquement et plaqua ses deux mains sur notre bureau, nous faisant toutes les deux sursauter et remettre Sammy sur ses quatre pattes.

-10 points en moins pour Gryffindor pour ne pas avoir prêter attention lorsque je parlais. Et pour votre information, Miss Wingby, tant que je suis dans cette classe, je suis votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous venez d'hériter d'une retenue pour votre insolence. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre, toutes les deux, pour le reste du cours.

-Elle n'a même pas dit un mot…

-Si vous ne voulez pas avoir une seconde retenue, je vous conseillerais de vous taire. 5 autres points en moins pour Gryffindor. Dit Snape en ôtant ses mains de sur notre bureau.

Il s'éloigna vers le fond de la classe en parlant contre le professeur Lupin, laissant une Sammy colérique. Elle se pencha vers moi et me murmura

-Dommage qu'on se fasse renvoyer si on jette un sort à un prof.

Nous ricanâmes en silence tandis que Snape continuait de parler.

-Nous allons maintenant commencer. Qui peut me dire les différences qu'il y a entre le loup-garou et le loup commun? Demanda-t-il à toute la classe

Personne, excepté Hermione, ne leva la main. Même si je savais la réponse, je gardai la main baissée, continuant de lire le livre. J'entendai Hermione bouger frénétiquement sur sa chaise alors que Snape redemandait si quelqu'un savait la réponse à sa question, si facile pourtant d'y répondre.

-Tiens, si on questionnait "la nouvelle".Alors, miss Vinsky, quelles sont les 5 principales différences entre le loup-garou et le loup commun? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant vers moi.

Je gardai les yeux rivés sur mon livre, me demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en prenait encore à moi. Je sentis Sammy me donner un coup de pied sous le bureau. Je poussai un soupir d'agacement et m'apprêtai à répondre, mais Snape m'ôta brusquement mon livre.

-On appelle ça tricher si vous répondez avec le livre sous vos yeux.

Pfff, s'il pense que j'ai besoin du livre pour répondre, d'ailleurs, il n'était même pas à la bonne page.

-Il y a-

-Une dernière chose. Vous devrez expliquer en détail chacune de vos réponses. Me dit-il

-Le museau du loup-garou est plus mince et plus allongé. Sa queue est légèrement plus longue et elle est plus touffue. Les pupilles du loup-garou sont dilatées ce qui lui donne une meilleure vision à comparer du vrai loup. Ses crocs sont légèrement plus avancés, ils sont plus longs, plus pointus et plus tranchants. La grandeur du loup-garou va varier avec la grandeur de la personne. Ainsi, si le loup-garou est un enfant, il sera plus petit qu'un loup ordinaire à sa taille adulte, mais si le loup-garou est un adulte, tout dépendamment de comment grand est l'adulte, il sera plus grand que le loup commun. Il est très rare de voir un loup-garou et un loup normal de la même taille. Répondis-je rapidement, gardant les yeux rivés sur le bureau, sentant les regards des autres élèves sur moi, comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

-Très bien, si vous vous croyez intelligente, dîtes-moi quels sont les symptômes d'un loup-garou. Me demanda-t-il sèchement.

Non mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'entête à poser des questions aussi faciles? J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais la refermai aussitôt. Je venais de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire. Ainsi donc, il veut que moi, je dise quels sont les symptômes afin que tout le monde le remarque, afin que tous les élèves comprennent ce qu'est le professeur Lupin, un loup-garou.

-Alors, Miss Vinsky?

Oh non, je ne répondrai pas. Je levai les yeux vers Snape et lorsque je vis qu'il me fixait, je les rebaissai vivement.

-Je…Je…Je l'ignore professeur. Murmurais-je faiblement

-On est pas aussi intelligente qu'on ne le croyait, n'est-ce pas? J'espère que vous allez arrêter de faire votre petite prétentieuse maintenant. Vous resterez après la classe. Me dit-il en ricanant

Il s'éloigna à nouveau, continuant de critiquer contre le professeur Lupin. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas, pensant à ce qui allait m'arriver après la classe. Je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas crue, d'ailleurs, personne ne me croit lorsque je mens. Normal, je ne sais pas mentir, Sean aurait du m'apprendre cela…Je poussai un soupir de découragement et commençai à prendre des notes. Je redoutais la fin du cours. Mais, comme le temps ne s'arrête pas, la cloche sonna. Les élèves se levèrent et s'apprêtèrent à se ruer vers la porte, mais Snape les retint.

-Comme devoir, vous me ferez deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les loups-garous, la manière de les reconnaître, les différences, tout. Et pour Miss Vinsky, vous me ferez le triple demandé, ce qui fait 6 rouleaux de parchemin. Rajouta-t-il en me fixant

Quoi? Il faut que je fasse le triple?! Pourquoi?!

-Je t'attends dans le couloir, bonne chance. Me dit Sammy, alors que je me levai de ma chaise, serrant mes livres contre moi.

Que va-t-il me dire cette fois? Il n'y a rien de mal à ne pas vouloir répondre…Enfin, pour moi…Je restai debout à côté de mon bureau tandis que je l'entendais refermer la porte et revenir vers moi.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous avez refusé de répondre? Me demanda-t-il en se plantant devant moi

-Je vous l'ai dit, monsieur, j'ignorais la réponse…mentis-je une nouvelle fois.

-Vous avez menti, je le sais très bien. Vous avez délibérément refusé de répondre alors que vous saviez la réponse. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Je regardai autour de moi, ayant l'air de chercher une issue quelconque. Je reculai de quelques pas en arrière, mais Snape avança aussi. Je ne veux pas lui dire pourquoi j'ai refusé de répondre! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire à lui? Je sentais mes mains qui commençaient à trembler, comme à chaque fois où je suis nerveuse. Je resserrai mes choses contre moi, regardant toujours le sol et lui répondis-je rapidement

-Eh bien…tout le monde sait que vous voulez le poste de professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal et je ne crois pas que ça soit un bon moyen de faire partir le professeur Lupin en faisant savoir aux autres ce qu'il est réellement. Si vous voulez vous venger de lui, faîtes-le par vous-même et non par l'intermédiaire de moi ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Si les autres élèves ont à savoir que le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou, ils vont le découvrir par eux-mêmes comme je l'ai fait moi-même et non par mon aide. J'ai refusé de répondre pour ça, parce que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à participer dans les mauvais coups des autres sur une autre personne.

J'aurais tellement voulu me coller des tonnes de papiers collant sur mes lèvres à ce moment précis. Je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour dire cela à un professeur, moi qui ne réponds jamais!

-C'est ce que vous croyez, Miss Vinsky. Vous avez tort, ce n'-

-Non, j'ai raison et vous le savez très bien. Lui dis-je sèchement, d'une voix qui se voulait sûr de moi, alors que je ne l'étais même pas.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend aujourd'hui?! J'aurais tellement voulu m'assommer ou disparaître! Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire maintenant? Me frapper parce que je lui aie répliqué et répondu sèchement?! Je voudrais tellement partir en ce moment précis! Me transformer en souris et passer sous la porte. Mes mains tremblaient encore plus et j'arrivais à peine è le cacher.

-Très bien, jeune insolente et prétentieuse, vous héritez d'une retenue en compagnie de Wongby. Je vous dirai la date et l'heure. Maintenant, sortez, je vous ai assez vu.

Je passai rapidement devant lui et me dirigeai vers la porte, gardant la tête baissée, comme toujours. Je tendis la main pour tourner la poignée, mais j'entendis la voix glaciale de Snape me dire

-Une dernière chose, Vinsky. Ne soyez plus effrayée devant les professeurs lorsque vous leur répondez de cette manière car jamais un professeur d'ici ne vous frappera, pas plus que moi.

Je me retournai vivement et le regardai, les sourcils froncés. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir ce que j'avais senti quelques secondes plus tôt?! Il peu lire dans mes pensées?! Nan, ça ne se peut pas. Je rebaissai les yeux et sortis de la classe.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? Me demanda Sammy alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi.

-Heu…Simplement me dire qu'il me donnait une retenu et que j'allais la faire avec toi…

-Quoi?! Simplement parce que tu ne savais pas la réponse à sa question débile?! S'exclama Ron alors que nous commencions à marcher

Je haussai les épaules et relevai la tête afin de dégager mes cheveux, mais mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hermione et je su qu'elle savait que j'avais menti en classe et que je venais aussi de mentir. Je poussai un soupir, continuant de suivre les autres me maudissant de savoir mentir. Vivement que cette journée finisse.

Alors! J'ai finalement fini! J'ai écrit tout le chap dans mon tit cahier et il a…compte les pages14 pages mais je sais pas combien ça va faire à l'ordi. Donc, vous êtes chanceux que j'aille amener mon cahier en fin de semaine car je suis en ce moment au camping de mon amie(amalia Lupin-),assise sur son mini balcon de sa roulotte, au soleil, sur ma serviette de tigres, avec mon coton ouaté noir, que son chien a gentiment mit plein de poil blanc dessus(ctun Beagel)…Ma yueules'assomeDonc, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Il me reste à tout retranscrire et à corriger et à répondre aux reviews de mes zentils reviewveurDonc, je vous laisse! EWh, en passant, si quelqu'un connaît le vrai nom sur ou l'e-mail de Lily chang ou de Lovely black, pourriez-vous me le donner s'il vous plaît?MerciZoyeuse été

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

_Amalia_ _Lupin: _Mici pour ton long review J'adore ta note--14.99999999/10 lol,tu pleurerais si j'arrêterais ma fic!?tite face dangeM'a ten faire toé d'aller te jeter en bas dla grande roue !tsss !l'attache bien au sollol,t'as appelé pour ta place à l'asile ?;) LOL !J'suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma ficJ'espère que t'as aimé ce chap! Mici encore

_Sammy:_Sammmy!!!Mici !Pour ton review!Pov tit bagel! Il a pas été trop brulé ;)Ouais, une chance que t'a répondu tes question! Mais la! J'ai pas de raison pour te fiare un mail de coup de pied L ;) tien tu as mis 10 pour ce chap ;)lol III !Veux pas me faire frire la tête moua! se cache en dessous de son lit,jen ai pas, se caqche sous le bureau de lordilol,ok c clair quavec toi jsuis mieu de pas larreter ;) Wewi me fait du fun en te donnant des indiceslol mici pour ton review et j'espère que t'as autant aimé ce chap!

_Virq05:_ Mici pour ton review !Wow, tu m'as mis 10Je suis très contente que tu aimes ma ficOk ok toi il est clair que tu me tuerais ou pire encore(me torturer pendant des heure je crois,ouch') si j'arrêtais, hein? T'en fais ps je continue et j'espère que t'as autant aimé ce chapmici encore

_Angel Brenda:_Toi, la celle qui pense que ses reviews sont pas long! Arrete de penser ça ! L'important c que ten laisse un ;) Ouais, je sais que je suis allé un peu fort avec Lou', mais je pense que c'est le seul chap où on voyait ça jsuis pas encore sure encore…Lol, tu me tuerais toi ?'Ben non jte rejete pas! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais!lol, tu lis cque tu vx, lol ta pas aimé lautre chap et tu me donne 99 ;) hihi! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, jespere que t'as aimé ce chap! Mici encore

_JohannaMalefoy: _Mici pou ton reviewJe suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que t'as aimé ce chap!mici encore

_TaNnNnNnYa:_T'aime les N toi hein?;) lol, bon toi tu m'attacherais et tu me forcerais a écrire lol.Mici pour ton review Lol, le chap 10 est devenu ton préférécool :P J'espère que t'as aimé celui-ci Mici encore

Je l'admet…J'ai fait du self-insert dans ce chapitre…pour ce qui concerne les souris...Les miennes sont de la même couleur'Sauf que la noire-brune a bel et bien une queue lool'Bon ok, pour la grande question, dont tout le monde sait déjà la rep, je n'arrêterai pas cette fic! Surtout que j'ai maintenant trouvé la finLa question, c'était juste pour savoir comment vous réagirez si je l'arrêtais et mettons qu'avec ce que vous voulez me faire, ben je sais que je suis mieux pas car sinon, dès que le monde vont avoir trouver mon adresse, je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de visite' lol :P bon ben je m'en vais corriger et ensuite je le poste(sûrement a soir par la men va jouer au gamecube,à hp3avec mon frerounet), maintenant, les tites questions(que je vous prierais de répondre franchement plz)

_**Questions**_

1-Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas aimé dans ce chapitre?Expliquez-vous please

2-Est-ce que vous aimeriez ça si je mettais d'autre bout où l'on voit ce que Sean pense et fait? (comme la fin du chap 9 je crois)

3-Est-ce que la longueur de mes chapitres sont correct ou aimeriez-vous les avoir plus long ou plus court?

4-Sur 10, combien donneriez-vous à ce chapitre?

Voilà! Bon, peut-être que ce chapitre-là était un peu court, mais je vous avais averti au début dans le premier N.Alol. Mici encore à tous mes fidèles reviewveurs et è mes nouveaux aussi Et merci è Enirak! Mici beaucoup Enirak! Z'aime tes reviews,autant que els autres,alors un gros mici, fidèle reviewveuse de mes deux fics(enfin…tu vas voir ce message dès que tu seras rendu la,courage ;)) Donc, mici encore! Reviewver please! Ceux qui lisent et qui reviews pas, pourriez vous juste me mettre un tit review pour me dire que vous lisez, hein ?meme un tout titface de chien battu Et ceux qui ont pas aimé et qui voulez me flammer, ben mettez des détails sur ce que vous aimez pas et laissez votre e-mail ou signez sous votre vrai nom de please !(inquiétez-vous pas, je vous flammerai pas en retour ds un mail!)

Alors, c'étais çca, je sais pas quand venir la suite, quoique maintenant, zécris quand ze suis senser dormir héhé :P ca va plus vite, vous trouvez pas? Tk dès que jai poster le chap de aod, ben apres vous savez que ce sera celui la

Mici encore

Byebye

Lounas'incline pis tombe dans piscine


	12. Préaulard et Noël

D.A: tous les personnages que vous connaissez ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais les autres personnages ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent.

N.A: Me revoici- Encore une fois, je suis dans mon lit et j'écris ce chap-J'ignore ce que ça va donner car je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire et je ne sais même pas à quel narrateur l'écrire, mais je vais trouver dans pas long…Si mes souris peuvent bien arrêter de rouler pour me laisser penser en silence, ce serait bien !...22 minutes plus tardÇa va venir, ça va venir, j'y arrive, j'y pense…Je sais comment commencer, mais pas à quel narrateur l'écrire!Grrr! 7 minutes plus tardÇa y est!-J'ai résolu mon dilemme de narrateur! Ce chapitre va être écrit au narrateur Dieu, donc ''Il/Elle'' (eh oui, 29 minutes pour décider quel narrateur prendre entre les deux) Alors, maintenant, je vous laisse lire. Read & Enjoy! -

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Je haussai les épaules et relevai la tête afin de dégager mes cheveux, mais mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hermione et je su qu'elle savait que j'avais menti en classe et que je venais aussi de mentir. Je poussai un soupir, continuant de suivre les autres me maudissant de savoir mentir. Vivement que cette journée finisse.

**_Chapitre 12: Pré-au-Lard et Noël_**

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées. Louna et Sammy avaient eu leur retenue le même jour, celui du match de Quidditch. Elles avaient cependant été séparées; Sammy avait été assignée à l'infirmerie et Louna, aux donjons sous la surveillance de Snape. Depuis le jour où il avait remplacé Remus, le maître des potions semblait s'acharner davantage sur Louna que sur Neville durant les cours. L'adolescente ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait tant sur elle, elle qui ne jamais faisait rien de mal et qui faisait toujours ce qui était demandé.

Les élèves de Gryffindors ainsi que ceux de Serpentards entraient dans la classe de potions, dernier cours du trimestre, ce qui voulait dire vacances de Noël. Louna, Sammy, Hermione, Ron et Harry allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe, leur place habituelle. Louna et Sammy, qui s'étaient placées en équipe, s'apprêtaient à sortir leurs affaires pour commencer la potion lorsque le professeur arriva en face d'elles.

-Je crois que le moment est venu de vous séparez, Miss Vinski et Miss Wingby.

-Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal? Demanda Sammy en fronçant des sourcils tandis que Louna admirait ses souliers.

-Toutes les deux, vous parlez plus que vous ne travaillez. De plus, Vinski fait toujours tout de travers, ce qui cause des ennuis pour vos notes.

-QUOI?! Mais ce que vous dîtes est totalement faux! Elle ne fait jamais rien-

-Elle ne fait jamais rien? Interrompit Snape. Raison de plus pour vous séparez. Miss Wingby, vous serez dorénavant, et pour le restant de l'année, avec Goyle tandis que Vinski sera avec monsieur Malfoy, elle aussi pour le restant de l'année.

-QUOI?! S'exclama Sammy. Mais c'est injuste! On n'a jamais rien fait de mal et vous-

-Il me semble vous avoir dit d'aller rejoindre votre nouveau partenaire et non de répliquer. 20 points de moins pour Gryffindor. Maintenant, ramassez vos choses et dépêchez-vous.

Il s'éloigna de leur table, les laissant seules tandis qu'elles prenaient leurs choses.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Il sait très bien que c'est grâce à toi si on réussit nos potions! Il est vraiment le dernier des cons. Dit Sammy à Louna

-Je le sais, mais dis-toi que ce n'est pas si pénible que ça…dit Louna à voix basse.

-Tu parles! Moi avec ce type qui n'a pas plus de cervelle qu'un troll, elle va être belle, notre potion! Et toi avec Malfoy, bonne chance!

-Essaie de ne pas trop t'énerver contre Goyle et de ne pas l'assassiner.

-Tache de te défendre contre Malfoy. Répliqua Sammy

-Miss Vinski et Miss Wingby, il me semble de vous avoir ordonné d'aller rejoindre vos partenaires et non de parler. 30 points en moins pour Gryffindor et vous ferez mieux d'être assises à vos places dans moins d'une minute si vous ne voulez pas que je retire 50 points.

Louna et Sammy balancèrent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et se hâtèrent d'aller rejoindre leurs nouveaux partenaires respectifs en se murmurant un faible _bonne chance_.

-Tiens, mais voilà ma jolie, maintenant assise à mes côtés. Alors, j'ai appris qu'on restait au château pour les vacances. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retournes pas dans les bras de ta môman et de ton pôpa? Lui dit-il en éclatant de rire

Louna fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et sortit ses choses de potions de son sac.

-Tu pourrais avoir la décence de me répondre. Lui reprocha Draco

Encore une fois, elle l'ignora et sortit son manuel.

-Très bien, puisque tu me traites comme cela, tu feras la potion toute seule.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu es obligé de m'aider. Répliqua-t-elle faiblement

-Oh vraiment? Alors prouve-moi que tu as raison. Cependant, comme je sais que tu ne pourras pas le prouver, je vais rester là et te regarder faire.

-Mais tu-

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour me dire ce que je devrais faire? Cesse de parler et commence, ça t'apprendra. Lui ordonna-t-il

-Je ne suis pas ta servante. Dit-elle d'une voix à peine auditible

-Bravo, ma mignonne, on fait de réels progrès en essayant de me tenir tête, mais je ne t'ai pas dit de t'obstiner. Si tu voulais que je t'aide, tu n'avais qu'à être plus gentille avec moi. Peut-être qu'au prochain cours, si tu es plus gentille, je t'aiderai, mais aujourd'hui, je ne ferai rien. Alors débrouille-toi toute seule et essaie de ne pas rater la potion.

Louna ne répliqua rien et commença la potion. Elle sentait Draco qui l'observait et ça la fatigua bien assez vite. Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avant lorsqu'elle sentait quelqu'un la fixer, elle ramena ses cheveux noirs autour de son visage, de sorte qu'elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle et que les autres ne pouvaient fixer désormais qu'un rideau de cheveux noirs.

-Alors, t'as bientôt fini oui? Lui demanda Draco au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

-Ça irait plus vite si tu voudrais bien m'aider…Murmura faiblement Louna en mesurant un ingrédient.

-Ce n'est pas la réponse à la question que je t'ai posée. Dit froidement Draco

-Oui, j'ai bientôt fini…souffla-t-elle dans un soupir d'exaspération

-Alors, c'est bien vrai que tu restes ici pour Noël?

Louna acquiesça d'un signe de tête en ajoutant le dernier ingrédient à la potion. Elle la retira ensuite du feu et vit avec satisfaction que la potion était réussie.

-Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end?

Elle hocha négativement la tête en s'assoyant et prenant son manuel afin de vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié, chose inutile puisqu'elle savait qu'elle avait réussi la potion.

-Tu ne l'as pas manquée au moins? Demanda Draco alors que Louna se baissait vers son sac.

Elle fit une nouvelle fois non de la tête et feignit de chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

-Tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi?

Louna poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération, mais ne répondit rien et commença à lire.  

-Je vois que vous avez une nouvelle fois de plus réussi votre potion, monsieur Malfoy. Dit la voix de Snape quelques minutes plus tard. Est-ce que la petite prétentieuse vous a aidez au moins?

Louna arrêta de lire, mais resta le nez plongé dans le livre et attendit la réponse de Malfoy.

-Elle m'a un peu aidé, mais j'ai presque tout fait par moi-même. Dit-il sans jeter un regard à Louna.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, très bien, 5 points en moins pour Gryffindor, Miss Vinski, mais comptez-vous chanceuse que ce ne soit pas plus. Dit-il avant de s'éloigner

-Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, Draco Malfoy. Dit-elle furieusement,les yeux toujours rivés dans son livre

-Surveille ton langage. Tu penses sérieusement qu'il m'aurait cru si j'aurais dit que c'était toi qui avais tout fait? Non, il aurait pensé que tu m'avais forcé à lui répondre cela et tu aurais probablement eu une semaine de retenue sans parler des points qu'il t'aurait retiré. Alors, sois un peu plus reconnaissante envers moi et cesse dont de lire! Lui dit-il en lui prenant le livre des mains en le claquant.

-Rend-le moi. Dit-elle faiblement en regardant le plancher

-Eh bien, viens le chercher.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il y eut une explosion dans la classe.

-T'ES PAS CAPABLE DE M'ÉCOUTER QUAND JE TE PARLE OU BIEN TU NE COMPRENDS PAS LA SIGNIFICATION DU MOT _NON_? Cria Sammy en se relevant

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait cette fois, Miss Wingby?

-Rien! C'est lui qui l'a fait exploser!

-Vous blâmez une fois de plus les autres alors que c'est vous qui avez fait une bêtise. 50 points en moins pour Gryffindor.

-QUOI?! Vous voyez bien que c'est lui qui a fait la gaffe ou bien vos yeux ne vous servent vraiment à rien?!Pour une fois que ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est moi qui dois subir les conséquences alors que je n'ai rien fait?! S'exclama sammy

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de répliquer. 20 autres points en moins et si vous continuez, vous aurez une retenue. Lui dit Snape avant de s'éloigner, laissant une Sammy en colère et un Goyle qui riait stupidement

-Espèce d'affreux vieux vampire aveugle de prof à la manque de fils de pute.

Louna, qui n'était pas très loin de la table de Sammy, entendit très bien l'adolescente et baissa aussitôt la tête, se mordant la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Plusieurs élèves l'avaient imités alors que le professeur, qui avait, malheureusement pour Sammy, entendu l'injure, se dirigea vers Sammy.

-Croyez-vous que je suis sourd à ce point pour ne pas vous entendre alors que toute la classe vous a entendu? Vous resterez après la classe, sale insolente et que je ne vous entende plus du reste du cours où sinon, je vous expédie chez le directeur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme ça? Demanda Draco à Louna, quelques minutes plus tard

Louna, étant incapable de placer un seul mot à cause de son fou rire, haussa les épaules en se mordant toujours la lèvre.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire et je dois dire que tu es bien plus jolie que je ne le pensais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne souris pas plus souvent?

Le fou rire de Louna s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Elle garda la tête baissée et ramena ses cheveux autour de son visage.

-Pourquoi te caches-tu? Ça faisait du bien de te voir rire alors qu'habituellement, tu as toujours l'air triste. Aurais-tu honte de ton apparence? Demanda-t-il en posant son livre sur la table, la regardant plus attentivement à travers le rideau de cheveux noirs.

Louna reprit rapidement son livre et se remit à lire alors que Draco détourna son attention d'elle, poussant un soupir, agacé de toujours la voir le nez plongé dans un livre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna et aussitôt, tous les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la classe. Louna rangea lentement ses affaires et sortit la dernière, à l'exception de Sammy. Snape claqua la porte alors qu'elle venait tout juste de traîner ses pieds hors de la classe. Elle se dirigea vers les autres, qui l'avaient attendue, mais se sentit brusquement poussée. Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard furieux de Pansy.

-Comme si tu tournais pas assez autour de mon Draco en dehors des heures de cours, il faut que tu t'arranges pour l'avoir à tes côtés durant le cour de potions?!

-Fiche-lui la paix, Parkinson, comme si elle avait envie d'être avec ce crétin de Malfoy. Dit Harry

-Alors Potter, on parle dans mon dos maintenant?

-Dégage Malfoy, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. Lui dit Ron

Pansy saisit alors Louna à la gorge et la plaqua violement contre le mur. Celle-ci porta immédiatement ses mains à celle de Parkinson et essaya de les faire lâcher prise, mais Pansy resserra sa prise tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent livides. Louna leva brièvement la tête pour regarder Pansy.

-Que je te surprenne une autre fois, en dehors des cours de potions, à tourner autour de mon Draco et je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi.

Louna, qui commençait légèrement à manquer d'air, planta ses ongles dans les mains de Pansy, qui poussa un petit cri aigu en desserrant légèrement sa prise, mais sans la libérer.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici?

-Ce n'est pas ma faute Monsieur. Elle a voulu m'attaquer alors je l'ai repoussée et regardez, elle m'a griffée. Répondit Pansy en relâchant Louna, levant son bras pour montrer la marque rouge, là où les ongles s'étaient plantés

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Dit Louna, reprenant son souffle, abasourdie par ce que Pansy venait de dire.

Elle leva les yeux vers Pansy, puis les tourna pour regarder Snape. Elle rebaissa la tête et dit faiblement

-Je n'ai rien fait, c'est elle qui m'a attaquée et qui m'a plaquée contre le mur en m'étouffant.

-Sale menteuse qui ne peut même pas lever les yeux lorsqu'elle s'adresse à quelqu'un. Dit Pansy

-Oh mais elle ne ment pas, Miss Parkinson, et vous le savez très bien, d'ailleurs, je vous ai vu faire. Mais je vous donne quand même une retenue, Miss Vinski, pour avoir provoqué Miss Parkinson

Louna n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle releva la tête et posa son regard rempli d'incompréhension dans celui de Snape, avant de rebaisser les yeux quelques secondes plus tard.

-Une autre retenue qu'elle reçoit absolument pour rien. Dit amèrement Sammy

-Vous voulez contester mon jugement, Miss Wingby?

-Ouais. Ça fait 2 retenues que vous lui donnez alors qu'elle ne viol aucun règlement de l'école. Vous faîtes exprès de trouver des raisons afin de lui en donner. Dit sammy en supportant le regard du professeur.

-Très bien, je crois qu'une semaine de retenue sera parfaite pour vous. Autre chose à ajouter?

Sammy détourna les yeux, mais ne dit rien. Snape eut un rictus et retourna dans la classe.

-Tu voies Vinski, je te l'avais dit que même si tu dirais la vérité, il ne te croirait pas, dommage. Dit Draco en passant devant Louna

-Allez, venez, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne dans la salle commune avant qu'il nous retire d'autres points ou nous donne à tous un mois de retenue. Dit Hermione.

Le groupe se mit en route, Louna traînant derrière eux, tête baissée. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que Snape venait de lui donner comme punition, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Jamais aucun de ses professeurs ne s'étaient autant acharné sur elle depuis qu'elle fréquentait l'école.

Le lendemain matin, Sammy, Ron et Hermione se préparèrent pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, auquel Harry et Louna n'avaient pas droit d'aller. Le départ pour ceux qui passaient Noël ailleurs qu'à Poudlard était le lendemain, soit dimanche matin.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de votre journée? Demanda Ron à Harry et Louna, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le hall

-J'en sais rien…commença Harry, mais Hermione l'interrompit

-Ils pourraient commencer leurs devoirs de vacances, pas vrai, Louna et Harry?

-C'est ce que je pensais faire…Admit timidement Louna

-Lou', on vient de commencer les vacances et tu continues encore à travailler sur tes devoirs?

-Au moins, elle, elle ne les fera pas à la dernière minute comme toi, Sammy.

-C'est pas vrai! L'année dernière, je l'ai ait fait le matin même qu'on recommençait les cours et non à la dernière minute! S'indigna Sammy, faisant ainsi rire le groupe

-Et tu avais obtenu de mauvaises notes pour avoir écris n'importe quoi. Continua Hermione

-Pas si mauvaise, j'ai eu la note de passage!

-Sauf pour le devoir de potions.

-On s'en fou des potions! On s'en fou de Snape! C'est un imbécile! Dit Sammy

-Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Approuva Ron

Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération en roulant des yeux, ce qui fit rire Harry et Louna. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, Hermione, Ron et Sammy s'obstinant sur quelle boutique aller en premier tandis qu'Harry et Louna les écoutaient parler. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le hall où des élèves attendaient de donner leurs noms au concierge afin de pouvoir aller dans le village.

-Bon, à ce soir. Leur dit Hermione

-On vous ramènera plein de trucs de chez Honeydukes. Leur promit Sammy

-Ouais, si tu ne manges pas tous les bonbons avant de nous les donner. Plaisanta Harry

-Je vais la surveiller personnellement. Leur dit Ron

-Bon, vous venez tous les deux? Dit Hermione

-Ouais, bon ben à plus tard. Et Louna, ne travailles pas trop…C'est mauvais pour le cerveau, crois-moi. Dit sammy, faisant sourire Louna, qui regardait ses pieds.

Hermione, Sammy et Ron se retournèrent et sortirent dehors, bien emmitouflés dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes.

-Bon…On retourne dans la salle commune? Demanda Harry quelques minutes plus tard

Louna haussa les épaules et suivit Harry dans les couloirs afin de se rendre à la tour de Gryffindor. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, une voix les appela.

-Psss! Harry, Louna! Venez ici.

Tous deux se retournèrent et virent les têtes de Fred et George dans l'embrassure d'une porte. Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Harry alors que Fred refermait la porte.

-On a ton cadeau de Noël…

-Légèrement en avance…

-Mais elle n'était pas censée le savoir…

-Mais on s'est dit que ce n'était pas grave…

-Si elle promettait de ne rien dire. Termina Fred en tournant les yeux vers Louna, qui s'était placée à l'écart dans un coin de la salle, regardant ses souliers

-De quoi s'agit-il?

-Hola! Jeune Harry est impatient de savoir, mais il devra attendre que la jolie demoiselle ici présente fasse la promesse de ne rien dire.

-Alors, jeune demoiselle débordante d'intelligence, êtes-vous capable de garder un secret de la plus haute importance pour la survie du jeune Potter, qui ne peut malheureusement pas aller à Pré-au-Lard, ce que nous estimons comme la plus grande punition de tous les temps?

-Je vous rappelle qu'elle n'est pas autorisée elle non plus, à s'y rendre.

-Chut Harry! Tu gâches le moment! Dit Fred

-Jurez-vous de garder le secret pour la survie du jeune Potter et ainsi probablement la vôtre par la même occasion. Le sort est entre vos mains, jolie jeune demoiselle. Termina George en prenant les mains de Louna dans les siennes

Celle-ci releva la tête, abordant un magnifique sourire et riant à la plaisanterie des jumeaux. Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis répondit

-Bon d'accord, puisque c'est pour des vies innocentes.

-Oh, que vous êtes bonne ma chère demoiselle. Merci infiniment. Dit George, un genou un sol, en lui faisant un baise-main, ce qui fit rire Louna davantage

Son rire était tellement franc et naturel que les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite autour d'un bureau et Fred sortit un parchemin et l'étala

-Alors, c'est ça le terrible secret que je dois garder? Demanda Louna en pouffant de rire.

-L'impatience est un vilain défaut, jeune demoiselle. Dit Fred, faisant rire une nouvelle fois le groupe

-_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ Dit George en donnant un petit coup de baguette sur le parchemin.

Aussitôt, une écriture apparue, portant cette inscription

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter La Carte Du Maraudeur_

L'écriture disparue, faisant place à des lignes qui se croisaient.

-C'est la carte du château et des environs…Dit Louna pour elle-même en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, regardant toujours la carte

-Bien deviné, jolie demoiselle à la grande intelligence. Cette carte nous a beaucoup aidés et nous a probablement appris plus que tous les professeurs réunis de l'école. Dit Fred, prenant un air nostalgique, ce qui fit rire une nouvelle fois de plus Louna

-Eh mais c'est vrai! Cette carte montre le château…

-Le parc…

-Ainsi que les passages secrets dont certains d'entre eux mènent à Pré-au-Lard.

-De plus, elle indique l'endroit où sont situés les différentes personnes dans l'école. Regarde, nous sommes ici. Dit George en montrant un endroit

Harry et Louna regardèrent, mais ne firent pas attention aux noms inscrits des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

-Et là, c'est le chemin le plus court pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, il mène tout droit à la cave de Honeydukes. Poursuivit Fred en montrant un chemin

-Rusard ne connaît pas ces 3 passages secrets, mais celui-là, il y a eu un éboulement donc, on ne peut pas l'utiliser, lui mène à la Cabane Hurlante et son entrée est située sous le Saule Cogneur. Donc, vous prendrez ce chemin.

-Harry, n'oublie pas d'effacer la carte, tu prononces _Méfaits accomplis_ et le parchemin redeviendra vierge.

-À plus tard, chez Honeydukes!

Les jumeaux sortirent de la salle et se précipitèrent vers le hall d'entrée.

-Bon, alors, on y va? La statue est juste à côté. Dit Harry

-Ok.

Ils sortirent à leur tour et s'arrêtèrent à côté de la sorcière Borgne. Harry regarda la carte et  prononça _Dissendium__. _La sorcière bougea, laissant place à un passage assez large pour une personne

-J'y vais et ensuite, tu viendras, d'accord? Dit Harry à Louna, après avoir vérifié que personne ne venait.

Louna acquiesça. Harry entra et glissa le long d'un toboggan.  Il se releva et dit

-Ok, c'est bon.

Louna, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait une pente, tomba durement et glissa, frappant Harry, le faisant tomber lui aussi

-Ouch, désolé Harry. Dit Louna en se redressant sur ses coudes

-C'est rien. Viens, mais il faudrait allumer nos baguettes.

-Ouais, ça serait une bonne idée, mais il faudrait que t'enlèves de sur mes jambes. Dit l'adolescente

-Oups…

Il tendit la main à Louna et l'aida à se relever. Ils sortirent ensuite leur baguette, murmurèrent _Lumos_ et commencèrent à marcher

-C'est plus long que je le croyais. Dit Harry après une bonne demi-heure. Si on courait? On se rendrait peut-être un peu plus vite. Proposa-t-il

-Ouais, d'accord, si tu tiens absolument à voir à quoi ressemble une crise d'asthme, mais je t'avertis que ce n'est pas vraiment amusant à regarder et ce n'est pas d'une beauté extraordinaire. Dit-elle avec un sourire

-Oh, c'est vrai…Je n'y avais pas penser…Regarde, on dirait un escalier.

Il avait raison. Ils se mirent à gravir les marches en les comptant, mais s'arrêtèrent lorsque leur compte était rendu à 200. Finalement, Harry se cogna la tête contre le plafond.

-On y est. Dit-il en soulevant légèrement la trappe

N'entendant pas de réponse, il se retourna et vit Louna, assise quelques marches plus bas, à bout de souffle.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans sa main

Elle fit oui de la tête et porta sa pompe à sa bouche, appuya sur la bombonne. Elle prit ensuite de profondes inspirations et, au bout de 5 minutes, elle se releva et dit

-On y va?

Harry souleva la trappe et sortit. Une fois debout dans la cave, il regarda autour de lui tandis que Louna sortait à son tour et se plaça à ses côtés. Il montèrent un autre escalier, beaucoup plus court que le précédent, ouvrirent doucement la porte et se faufilèrent parmi les autres élèves dans la boutique. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il était facile de passer inaperçu. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la boutique, ils trouvèrent facilement Ron, Sammy et Hermione et se faufilèrent derrière eux.

-Regarde ça! Tu croies qu'ils aimeraient ça?

-Oh, ouach, non, pas vraiment. Répondirent Louna et Harry en cœur.

Le trio sursauta et Sammy fut la première à se retourner.

-Vous avez appris à transplaner sans nous le dire? Dit-elle joyeusement

-On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous le répète?

-Une fois de plus on dirait. Répondit Sammy avec un grand sourire

-C'est quoi transplaner? Demanda timidement Louna

-Heu…Ben tu sais…apparaître comme ça…dans les airs…tenta d'expliquer Sammy.

Louna haussa un sourcil interrogateur, montrant qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus qu'avant. Ron s'entreprit de lui expliquer plus en détail. Après qu'Harry, Ron, Sammy et Hermione eurent acheté ce qu'ils voulaient, ils sortirent dehors, où un blizzard soufflait violement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien acheté? Demanda Sammy à Louna, une fois qu'ils commencèrent à marcher

-Ben…Je ne crois pas qu'ils prennent les livres ici, non? Dit-elle en croisant ses bras pour se réchauffer.

Peine perdue, contrairement aux autres, Louna et Harry ne portaient ni capes, ni écharpes. Louna portait un jean que son frère lui avait donné ainsi qu'un chandail à manches longues sous son coton ouaté noir, mais, comme elle était frileuse, elle grelottait malgré ses 2 épaisseurs de chandails, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Harry, quant à lui, portait lui aussi un jean, trop grand pour lui, et un chandail à manches longues, pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir aussi froid que Louna.

-On d-d-dirait une c-c-carte p-p-p-postale. Fit remarquer Louna en claquant des dents, regardant autour d'elle

-C'est vrai! Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce détail. Dit Sammy

Ils se promenèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, le trio faisant visiter au duo le village. Bien qu'elle avait les doigts et les orteils gelés, Louna ne disait rien, mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry demanda

-On ne pourrait pas entrer quelque part pour se réchauffer?

-On va aux Trois Balais! Dit Sammy, enthousiasme

Le groupe entra alors dans un pub rempli d'élèves de Poudlard et de toute sorte d'autre gens.

-Ron, va commander les boissons pendant qu'on cherche une table. Dit Hermione

Ron s'exécuta. Ils réussirent à trouver une table dans le fond. Ils s'assirent et attendirent le retour de Ron. Hermione et Sammy se débarrassèrent de leurs capes et écharpes tandis qu'Harry et Louna se frottaient les mains afin de les réchauffer. Louna soufflait dans ses mains, essayant d'ignorer les affreux picotements qu'elle ressentait au niveau des cuisses. Elle finit par ramener ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras pour se réchauffer plus vite. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron revint, les bras chargés de chopes remplies de bièraubeurre qu'il distribua à tout le monde. Louna prit la chope et regarda la boisson d'un œil suspect.

-Allez, vas-y, goûte. Tu vas voir, ça va te réchauffer. Lui dit Ron en prenant une gorgée

Louna s'exécuta et lorsqu'elle avala la première gorgée, elle sentit une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Ils commencèrent à parler, mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer un souffle du blizzard qui soufflait au dehors ainsi que McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et Fudge. Lorsque le groupe tourna la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrivant, ils faillirent tous s'étouffer. Ron et Sammy plaquèrent leur main sur la tête de Louna et la poussèrent sous la table. Hermione et Ron, de son autre main, firent la même chose pour Harry. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, les genoux à la hauteur de leur figure, et virent Hermione qui déplaçait un sapin en face de leur table avec une formule magique. Le groupe écouta attentivement la conversation des trois professeurs et du ministre de la Magie.

-C'est qui l'autre homme qui était avec les profs? Demanda Louna, incapable de se retenir.

-Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie. Murmura Harry

Les deux adolescents reçurent alors un coup de pied dans les côtes, gracieuseté de Sammy et d'Hermione, qui les avaient entendus. Harry et Louna soupirèrent et recommencèrent à écouter.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait cela. Entendirent-ils

-Comme tout le monde. Non seulement Sirius Black, qui était le meilleur ami des Potter, les a trahis, mais figurez-vous qu'il est le parrain du jeune Harry. Dit la voix de McGonagall

Louna tourna vivement la tête vers Harry, qui lâcha sa chope, ce qui leur valu un autre coup de pied.

-Vous croyez qu'il veuille tuer son filleul?

-Bien sûr! C'est évident qu'il veuille le tuer pour accomplir ce qu'il n'a pu finir 12 ans auparavant! S'exclama la voix d'Hagrid en abattant son poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Louna

-Chut Hagrid, calmez-vous! Vous allez attirer les regards. Réprimanda McGonagall

-Désolé. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Harry apprenne qui est son parrain et ce qu'il a fait car autrement, il tentera de retrouver Black lui-même, j'en suis sûr, il voudra venger ses parents. Poursuivit Hagrid

Louna n'écoutait plus la conversation. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois ses yeux bleus électriques vers Harry, qui avait le regard fixé sur une patte de chaise. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un nouveau courant d'air, signe qu'ils étaient repartis.

-Venez, on s'en va. Dit Harry en se relevant, ignorant le regard de ses amis.

Ils sortirent hors du pub et se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois en plein milieu du blizzard. À peine fut-elle dehors que Louna se remit à grelotter.

-On se retrouve à la salle commune, viens Louna. Dit Harry en lui prenant brusquement le poignet, l'entraînant le plus vite possible à l'écart de leurs amis.

Ils marchèrent, face contre le vent et la neige, pour se rendre le plus rapidement possible chez Honeydukes. L'air était plus froid qu'à l'aller et Louna était maintenant complètement gelée. Finalement, après une marche qui avait semblée des heures, ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la confiserie. Louna suivit Harry à la cave et également dans le passage secret. Ils marchèrent depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes lorsque Louna, qui regardait ses pieds, fonça brutalement sur Harry qui s'était arrêté et se retrouva une fois de plus sur le sol.

-Désolée…Murmura-t-elle en se relevant et s'apprêtant à continuer.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il resta planté là, la main crispée sur sa baguette allumée

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Louna

-Ce n'est qu'un traître…Un lâche de la pire espèce. Siffla Harry entre ses dents

-De qui parles-tu?

-Sirius Black! Il était le meilleur ami de mes parents et ce crétin de bon à rien les a trahit! S'écria Harry en se retournant face à Louna, qui recula d'un pas

Il donna un violent coup de pied sur le mur et poursuivit.

-Comment peut-on trahir ses propres amis? Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille?! Je n'y comprends rien! Je le retrouverai moi-même! Il payera pour se qu'il a fait! Je vengerai mes parents! Il regrettera d'avoir fait ce qu'il a fait!  Cria Harry en donnant de nouveaux coups de pied contre le mur

-Heu…Harry…Commença Louna en reculant

-Quoi?! Dit-il furieusement en se retournant vers Louna

-Écoute…Calme-toi…Je sais que c'est dure à accepter, je sais que ça doit être dur de se contrôler, tu dois probablement avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un ou je ne sais quoi…Mais…Je t'en prie Harry…Arrête…Calme-toi…S'il te plaît…Dit Louna d'une voix tremblante

Harry leva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle et fut abasourdi de voir la terreur dans les yeux de son amie. Elle avait peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, peur de son comportement…Louna avait peur d'Harry, sa propre amie était effrayée par lui en ce moment même. Louna rebaissa la tête, souhaitant pouvoir être ailleurs qu'à cet endroit, souhaitant qu'Harry retrouve son sang-froid et qu'il arrête de donner des coups contre le mur, ce qui lui rappelait le comportement de son père, sauf que lui, c'était à elle à qui il donnait des coups.

-Désolé…Vraiment…Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer…

-C'est rien…Si on sortait simplement d'ici? Proposa Louna en relevant la tête, se forçant à sourire

Ils poursuivirent leur route, remontèrent le toboggan et se retrouvèrent finalement dans le couloir, où Louna poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Noël arriva quelques jours plus tard, accompagné d'une épaisse couche de neige.

-Aller! Debout! C'est l'heure des cadeaux! Cria Sammy à Louna en lui tirant les couvertures

Louna poussa un faible grognement en se recroquevillant encore plus contre elle. Elle chercha à tâtons ses couvertures et lorsque sa main toucha ses pieds, elle comprit que Sammy avait complètement arraché les couvertures de son lit. Poussant un soupir résigné, Louna se redressa, grattant l'arrière de sa tête d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait le chien noir. Bien qu'elle portait un chaud pantalon de coton ainsi qu'un long chandail à manches courtes, dont les manches lui arrivaient au coude, elle grelottait. Elle avait mal à la tête et à la gorge. Bien qu'elle ait dormi comme un bébé, Louna se sentait extrêmement fatigué. L'adolescente soutint sa tête de ses deux mains et son regard se perdit, jusqu'à ce qu'une montagne de couvertures, expédiée par Sammy, s'abatte sur sa tête.

-Ben aller, ouvre tes cadeaux. Lui dit Sammy alors que Louna essayait de se dégager de ses couvertures.

Lorsque enfin sa tête émergea des couvertures, elle plaça celles-ci sous ses bras croisé, abriant ainsi ses jambes, et se rendit compte de la petite pile de cadeaux qui attendait sagement d'être déballées. Louna regarda Sammy et Hermione développer leurs cadeaux et se décida finalement de faire pareil. Elle attrapa le premier paquet, de grosseur moyenne, et l'ouvrit. Elle fouilla à travers le papier journal qu'il y avait et découvrit un petit chien noir en peluche, semblable à celui que Sean lui avait donné.

-Tu as le papa et son bébé maintenant! Lui dit joyeusement Sammy. Et regarde ce qu'il tient

Louna vit qu'un petit paquet de bonbon était attaché sur l'une des pattes. Il y avait un petit message disant: _Comme ça, tu auras de quoi manger sur toi lorsque je te le demanderai, signée, L'Affamée._ Louna rit en finissant de lire le billet. Elle posa le toutou et les bonbons sur son lit et ouvrit le second paquet, qui contenait un livre d'un niveau très avancé de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Quand je l'ai vu, je me suis souvenue que pendant le voyage dans le train, tu avais lu le livre de notre niveau en peu de temps, alors ça m'a fait penser à toi lorsque j'ai vu ce livre. J'ai pris le niveau le plus avancé et je crois bien que tu réussiras à apprendre et à performer tous les sortilèges. Lui dit Hermione avec un sourire alors que Louna regardait avec des yeux ébahis la magnifique couverture.

Après avoir remercié Hermione, elle passa à son troisième cadeau. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit des pièces d'un échiquier version sorcier.

-Cha,cha vient de Ron chest achuré. Dit Sammy,qui mangeait déjà ses bonbons, en voyant les pièces

En effet, après avoir lu le mot, elle découvrit que c'était bien Ron qui lui envoyait ces pièces, bien qu'elle étaient d'occasion, mais elle s'en foutait, le plus important pour elle, c'était que son ami avait pensé à elle. De plus, les pièces paraissaient neuves. Elle ouvrit son dernier paquet, qui contenait un livre de métamorphose accompagné d'un message:_ J'ai pensé que tu l'aimerais, étant donné que tu es toujours la première à réussir toutes les transformations en cours. J'espère ne pas m'être trompé. Joyeux Noël. Harry. p.s Et encore désolé pour l'autre jour…_ Louna posa son livre et regarda dans la boîte, où une boîte de dragées surprises l'attendait avec un autre petit message:_Comme ça, tu auras des bonbons lorsque Sammy sera encore une fois en train de mourir de faim en cours!_ Louna rit une nouvelle fois à la fin du message. Elle savait que lui et Sammy ne faisaient que blaguer et c'est avec une surprise qu'elle découvrit qu'il restait un dernier paquet dans la boîte, accompagné lui aussi d'un petit message, qui disait:_ Tu ferais mieux de cacher ceux-la de la vue de Sammy, si tu veux pouvoir y goûter! Je crois que ce sont ses préférés, j'espère que tu vas les aimer, sinon, bah, je pense que Sammy se fera un plaisir de les manger à ta place )_. Louna rit encore une fois et regarda ses cadeaux, heureuse, mais elle eut un pincement au cœur et cessa de sourire, soudain envahit par une vague de tristesse.

-Si on allait voir les garçons? Proposa Hermione, lorsqu'elles eurent fini de déballer leurs cadeaux.

Louna détourna les yeux de ses cadeaux, cachant le paquet de bonbon spécialement pour elle, et se dirigea avec les autres vers le dortoir des garçons, toutes trois encore vêtues de leur pyjama. Après la visite, ils descendirent tous déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, qui ne comptait qu'une seule table. Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement.

C'était maintenant le soir, Louna était assise en face de Ron, concentrée sur la partie d'échec. Harry, Sammy et Hermione jouaient une partie de Bataille Explosive sur le sol. Louna bougea sa Reine et gagna ainsi sa troisième partie de suite.

-Merde! J'ai encore perdu…On en refait une autre?

-Non…Je vais me coucher…

-Déjà?

-Oui, j'ai un horrible mal de tête…Dit-elle

C'était vrai, elle avait encore plus mal à la tête et à la gorge que le matin même et elle était sûre qu'elle avait de la fièvre, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Elle baissa la tête, évitant soigneusement de regarder les autres et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Juste avant de monter les marches, elle se retourna, fit quelques pas vers eux et dit d'une voix timide

-Merci pour les cadeaux que vous m'avez offert, je les aime tous, mais je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir offert, ne le prenez pas mal, ce n'était pas voulu…

-C'est pas grave Louna, le plus important, c'est de t'avoir ici en se moment avec nous et que tu sois notre amie. Lui dit Harry

-Ouais, et puis, l'année prochaine, on aura le double des cadeaux venant de toi. Dit Ron, souriant

Louna releva la tête et leur sourit, mais elle rebaissa presque aussitôt la tête pour cacher son regard aux autres, regard qui pourtant n'échappa pas à Sammy

-Je vais aussi me coucher. Dit-elle, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard

-Toi aussi? Demanda Harry, surpris.

-Tu sais, avec tout ce que j'ai avalé pour souper, je m'endors, j'aurais pas dû manger autant…

-Oh, ok, Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit! Lança-t-elle avant de monter l'escalier à son tour.

En arrivant devant la porte du dortoir, son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter et elle n'aimait pas cela la voir ainsi. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit les portes du dortoir. Comme elle s'y attendait lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle retrouva Louna, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses pieds nus accotés sur le rebord en face d'elle, en train de pleurer. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et elle serrait son toutou contre elle. Sammy avança vers elle et lorsqu'elle fut en face d'elle, l'adolescente s'accroupit et demanda doucement

-C'est la première fois…Que tu passes Noël sans même lui parler, pas vrai?

Louna fit oui de la tête en reniflant faiblement. Elle essaya d'arrêter de pleurer, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle recommença à sangloter de plus belle. 

-Si tu savais comment il me manque…J'aimerais juste pendant quelques secondes le voir, juste pouvoir me blottir contre lui…Il me manque tellement…

-Chuuuut…Je sais ce que tu ressens Louna. On ressent comme un grand vide en dedans. Pourtant, la seule chose que l'on veut, c'est tellement simple, simplement de le revoir et l'entendre parler pendant quelque secondes, pour après pouvoir se remémorer la manière dont il regardait avec ce regard rempli de tendresse et se rappeler la manière dont il prononçait notre nom lorsqu'il nous disait "Je t'aime"…J'ai ressenti tout cela lors de mon premier Noël sans mon grand frère…Et mon petit…Tu peux me croire, je sais ce qu ça fait de savoir que c'est si simple comme désir, mais les choses les plus simples sont souvent les plus compliqués à réaliser…Dit Sammy en s'asseyant sur ses talons.

Louna, qui l'avait écoutée, se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son amie, où elle pleura. Sammy lui frotta doucement le dos, la laissant pleurer contre son épaule. Puis, silencieusement, Sammy se mit elle aussi à pleurer sur l'épaule de son amie. Des larmes qu'elle avait retenu trop longtemps roulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Ailleurs, en ce même moment, un jeune homme pleurait lui aussi dans les bras de son meilleur ami

Quelques semaines plutôt

-Bande de foutu lèche-cul de sorcier! S'écria Sean en claquant la porte de son appartement.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Maria en arrivant dans le salon, où se trouvait Sean.

-Ce qu'il y a? C'est que ces crétins de sorciers du ministère ne peuvent même pas me donner une simple indication parce que leurs supérieurs ne veulent pas divulguer des informations à des moldus!

-Tu es allé au ministère?

-Oui, pour trouver un moyen de revoir Louna!

-Tu as manqué une journée de travail simplement pour te rendre au bureau du ministère de la magie pour les déranger avec une si petite chose innocente, alors que tu sais très bien qu'ils ne la feront pas venir de l'école simplement pour que tu puisses la voir. Il faudrait que tu t'entres ça dans la tête et la laisser vivre sa vie sans toi.

-Excuse-moi de vouloir à tout prix reprendre ma petite sœur avec moi. D'ailleurs, on dirait que ça te pose un problème.

-Oui, justement! Il serait temps que tu comprennes que jamais tu ne la reverras et que jamais tu ne pourras la reprendre. Merde décroche, il est temps que tu tournes la page et que tu arrêtes de penser à elle.

-Où veux-tu en venir? Demanda Sean e fronçant des sourcils.

-Tu ne parles que d'elle! Arrête de t'en faire et continue de vivre normalement, comme si elle n'existait plus. Elle a 13 ans, elle est capable de se débrouiller! Je croyais qu'en t'éloignant d'elle en te proposant de vivre dans un appart avec moi, tu penserais moins à elle. Mais non! Cette sale gamine n'est même pas capable de se passer de son grand frère, il faut qu'elle l'appelle 3 fois par semaine! Lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle partait et que tu ne la reverrais plus, je croyais que tu finirais par arrêter d'y penser, même si je savais que j'allais devoir endurer quelques semaines où tu m'aurais sans cesse parlé d'elle, mais ça n'arrête pas! Je suis écoeurée! Louna par ci, Louna par là! Je suis fatiguée de toujours t'entendre parler de cette pimbêche qui a toujours besoin de son grand frère! Toi, comme un idiot, tu marchais dans son jeu, mais moi, je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de te faire revenir, je n'avais qu'à calculer les nombreuses heures que vous passiez au téléphone. J'étais tellement heureuse lorsque tu m'as dit qu'elle partait! Je pensais t'avoir entièrement à moi, mais non! Même à des milliers de kilomètres, tu t'obstines à essayer de la retrouver à la place de t'occuper de moi! Et puis, qui te dit qu'elle ne t'a pas oublié et qu'elle se fiche complètement de toi maintenant? Peut-être même que cette pimbêche t'a même remplacé par un des gars de son école, qui sait? Dit-elle furieusement.

Pendant quelques instants, Sean ne fit aucun mouvement, encore sous le choc par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis, il revint à la réalité et une colère comme il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années s'éveilla en lui. Il regarda Maria d'un regard furieux rempli de haine, d'incompréhension, jouant distraitement avec un bibelot posé sur la table. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il tenait dans la main, il le lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur, où il se brisa aussitôt en millier de morceaux. Maria poussa un cri et recula, mais Sean avança vers elle, la forçant ainsi à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise au piège dans l'angle du mur. Il posa ses mains contre les murs et plongea ses yeux couleur noisette dans les yeux de Maria, qui était terrifiée. Il inspira profondément et, avec un calme à faire glacer le sang, il dit:

-D'abord, je suis tellement désolé de te savoir jalouse contre ma petite sœur. Je suis tellement désolé que tes grandes sœurs t'aillent rejetée toute ton enfance, tandis que moi, j'étais un bien meilleur grand frère envers Louna que tes grandes sœurs envers toi. Je suis tellement désolé que Louna t'embête tellement au point de la détesté, alors qu'elle ne t'a jamais rien fait. Dit-il, mais plus il parlait, plus son ton montait. Entre toi et elle, c'est toi la pimbêche. Louna ne m'appelait pas pour essayer de me faire revenir, bien au contraire, elle a très bien pris le fait que je m'en aille, trop bien à mon goût. Elle savait que je ne pourrai pas éternellement habité avec elle, vu qu'elle savait que je n'avais pas le droit de la prendre en charge. Si elle m'appelait, c'était à cause de mon père, d'accord? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de me faire revenir. Je la protégeais comme tous les grands frères censés sont supposés de le faire envers leurs petites sœurs! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été aussi aveugle pour ne pas me rendre de ce que tu pensais? J'ai été si stupide de venir m'installer avec toi, alors que ton seul but, c'était de me séparer de ma sœur. Juste avant de partir, j'ai des choses à te dire. Louna a toujours passé en premier dans ma vie, même avant toi, même avant mon travail, même avant l'école, lorsque j'y allais. Désolé de tellement chercher à la revoir, à la prendre avec moi. C'est vrai que ça doit t'énerver de voir l'amour que j'ai pour elle alors que tes grandes sœurs ne te l'ont jamais prouvé et c'est vrai que ça doit t'énerver de voir que ma sœur est la personne à qui je tiens le plus dans la vie. Et non, malheureusement pour toi, je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas remplacé et je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié, je le sens comme si elle était à mes côtés, même si elle est à des milliers de kilomètres. J'aime Louna et, désolé pour toi de te l'apprendre, il ne se passe pas et il ne se passera jamais une journée sans que je puisse penser à elle depuis qu'elle est partie dans cette foutue école! Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir, mais c'est trop tard pour éprouver de la culpabilité, je vais chercher par tous les moyens de la revoir et de la reprendre, tu peux en être certaine. Mais toi, tu ne comptes plus pour moi. C'EST FINI, T'ENTENDS?!

Voilà! Fini! Plus long que le dernier je crois'Plus triste aussi. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai eu pas mal de poussière dans les yeux, la scène avant Sean et Maria. Ce qu'elle est gentille, Maria, hein?;) Bon, là, il est 23h56 et je crois que c'est le chapitre qui m'a pris le moins de temps à écrire, même si c'est probablement le plus long. J'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça trop plate les bouts que j'ai pris directement du livre! Une chance que je l'ai lu genre 9 fois le troisième livre, j'ai même pas eu besoin de fouiller dedans. Ouch, j'viens d'me peté le coude contre ma tête de lit et j'ai mal à mon bras droit à force d'écrire! Bon, je sais pas trop quand le chapitre 13 v arriver, mais je sais déjà ce qui va se passer- J'espère pouvoir poster ce chapitre-ci avant jeudi de cette semaine! C'est-à-dire le 15 juillet 2004 parce que je m'en retourne au camping de mon amie (Amalia Lupin) jusqu'à dimanche soir. Il me reste encore une grosse partie à retranscrire puisqu'au moment où je vous parle, j'ai arrêté quand Fred déplie le parchemin. Bon, mes lignes sont finies-'Grrr! Mes souris n'arrêtent pas de rouler! Bon, il est 0h02 alors Bonne nuit

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**__**

_Virq05_: Mici pour ton review! Ok ok comme je veux pas être tortuée, je vais pas arrêter ma fic en plein milieu'Waa !tu m'as donné 10J'espère que le bout avec Sean t'a plu' Mici encore

_Cheyna_: Mici à toi aussiOuin je sais que j'l'avais déjà fait le coup d'la piscine…Ma essayer de trouver qqch de mieu pour ce chapitre l :P Z'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre! Heu je crois que c'est trop ton 900/10…'mais ca me fait 9000/100 lool mici!Mi non ta song-fic était pas nulle !:P lol,ah j'espère que t'as pas trouvé ce chapitre-ci trop long'

_TaNnNnNnyA_:Salut !Mici pour ton review !aille jai vu que t'avais déjà reviewver pour une des fic de The mauraudettes pis c'était la premiere fois que t'envoyais un review! Tavais signer le meme nom que ta la présentement!lol c drole'tk! Ouais, à mort Parkinson, hein ?;) T'a pas trouver ce chapitre-ci trop long'? Moi non plus,les N c pas ma lettre préfér :P zaime mieu les Z..ben moi aussi je parle de lettreon est toute les deux folle yay ! lol mici encore !

_Sammy_: tien, jme demande si tu mangeais encore en lisant ce chapitre:P lool,yétais bon le yogourt? Lol,y'était tu assez long pour toi? HEY!!!èé,ma ten faire moi que ca va virer comme SDA!!!Veux surtout pas moi !Me semble qu'yavais un tit peu moins de détails dans celui la :P nan? Mici pour ton reviewzaime ca savouar que taime cte fic laZ'espère que t'as aimé ce chap ci'

_Angel Brenda_: Brendaaa!T'es tu contente ?!Un chapitre plus loongtk j'espère que tu l'es!lol tsé vx dire zlai fait long pour toua! Lool' nan cta moitié vrai :P Lol tu trouves que Snape était pas gentil dans l'autre chap? J'me demande comment tu l'as trouver dans ce chap-ci' Tu es impatiente tu sais ca ?;) lol joke,tandis que toi tu attends, moi ze sais déjà tout cqui c pass !jsuis michante hein ?;)lol jte niaise ) mici pour ta quote !9.9 !99% waa !lool, bon ben mici encore!__

_Tite Vanou_: Ouin, tu l'as adoré même si tu l'avais déjà lu le chap avant avant tout le monde! Niack niack mais celui-la nan-nan :P lol jtais crampée en lisant ton review,lol laffaire du ziploc' tcheck la lautre !100 million !t tomber sa noix ?(lol,faisais longtmeps quon a pas sorti ca !ca vient des boulamit ))bon, contente toi aussi ? Y'étais plus long le chap :P lool mici encore

Voilà!Maintenant, les tites question

**_Questions_**

1-Est-ce que le chapitre était trop long?

2-Avez-vous aimé le bout avec Sean?

3-Comment trouvez-vous Maria?

4-Combien donneriez-vous à ce chapitre?

5-Connaissez-vous le vrai nom ou l'-mail de Lily Chang alias Lovely Black? Si oui, pourriez-vous mle donner?'

Voil ! c'était tout! Ze me suis levé à 7h15 ce matin pour finir de retranscrire! Donc, aujourd'hui, on est jeudi 15 juillet 2004 et il est 14h05zai tenu ma promesse de le terminer a temps !YAY !sautille de joie Bon, donc…Je pense avoir tout dit…Ah oui…vive l'écriture la nuit?! Êtes-vous d'acccord avec moi ?;)lol bon ben je vous laisse

Byebye

Louna s'incline pis tombe en bas dla scène

p.s : tien ma aller voir combien de pages il a:P(seulement pour le chap sans compter les N.A et tous les autre affaire pas rapport a lhistoire)waaa !18 pages presque !En 11 lol


	13. Crise et surprise

D.A: Tout est à J.K Rowling à l'exception de l'histoire elle-même ainsi que les personnages que vous ne connaissiez pas avant de lire cette fanfic. Donc, mes persos et ma fic PAS TOUCHE!

N.A: Désolé pour le retard! Je pensais que ça irait aussi vite si j'écrivais à l'ordi pour le chap 23 de A.O.D, mais je me suis trompée! Alors je recommence à écrire le soir sauf que ce soir, je suis pas sûre que je vais commencer le chap car là, je suis en camping et mes parents sont pas loin fak si je me fais prendre, je suis foutue, fak j'écris ce N.A pis mon frère est couché à côté de moi en train de dire des conneries en chuchotant, il a même fermé ma lampe de poche(que je cachais la lumière avec des kleenexs et mes doigts)yé vilain!lol. Donc, c'est ça, j'espère l'avoir fini avant de revenir(jeudi) là,j'ai mal au bras fak ma arrêter pour ce soir, mais je vais pensé à mon début et au chap même si je sais déjà tout lol à part le titre XX READ & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

-D'abord, je suis tellement désolé de te savoir jalouse contre ma petite sœur. Je suis tellement désolé que tes grandes sœurs t'aillent rejetée toute ton enfance, tandis que moi, j'étais un bien meilleur grand frère envers Louna que tes grandes sœurs envers toi. Je suis tellement désolé que Louna t'embête tellement au point de la détesté, alors qu'elle ne t'a jamais rien fait. Dit-il, mais plus il parlait, plus son ton montait. Entre toi et elle, c'est toi la pimbêche. Louna ne m'appelait pas pour essayer de me faire revenir, bien au contraire, elle a très bien pris le fait que je m'en aille, trop bien à mon goût. Elle savait que je ne pourrai pas éternellement habité avec elle, vu qu'elle savait que je n'avais pas le droit de la prendre en charge. Si elle m'appelait, c'était à cause de mon père, d'accord? Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de me faire revenir. Je la protégeais comme tous les grands frères censés sont supposés de le faire envers leurs petites sœurs! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été aussi aveugle pour ne pas me rendre de ce que tu pensais? J'ai été si stupide de venir m'installer avec toi, alors que ton seul but, c'était de me séparer de ma sœur. Juste avant de partir, j'ai des choses à te dire. Louna a toujours passé en premier dans ma vie, même avant toi, même avant mon travail, même avant l'école, lorsque j'y allais. Désolé de tellement chercher à la revoir, à la prendre avec moi. C'est vrai que ça doit t'énerver de voir l'amour que j'ai pour elle alors que tes grandes sœurs ne te l'ont jamais prouvé et c'est vrai que ça doit t'énerver de voir que ma sœur est la personne à qui je tiens le plus dans la vie. Et non, malheureusement pour toi, je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas remplacé et je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié, je le sens comme si elle était à mes côtés, même si elle est à des milliers de kilomètres. J'aime Louna et, désolé pour toi de te l'apprendre, il ne se passe pas et il ne se passera jamais une journée sans que je puisse penser à elle depuis qu'elle est partie dans cette foutue école! Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser partir, mais c'est trop tard pour éprouver de la culpabilité, je vais chercher par tous les moyens de la revoir et de la reprendre, tu peux en être certaine. Mais toi, tu ne comptes plus pour moi. C'EST FINI, T'ENTENDS?!

**_Chapitre 13: Crise et surprise_**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis Noël. Le Nouvel An était passé et les élèves qui étaient retournés chez eux pour les Fêtes étaient de retour. C'était le dernier week-end avant la reprise des cours et la salle commune, dans laquelle se trouvaient Louna et ses 4 amis, était bondée. Louna et Ron, assis dans un coin de la salle commune, jouaient une partie d'échec tandis que les autres, assis près d'eux, discutaient de tout et de rien. Ron venait à peine de bouger son pion que déjà, Louna bougeait son chevalier, ce qui le mit échec et Mat.

-Pas encore! Mais comment tu fais? S'exclama l'adolescent

-J'en sais rien…Dit Louna en souriant faiblement

-T'es sûre que tu vas bien? Demanda Sammy, remarquant le teint pâle de son amie

-Oui…Si j'aurais été malade, j'aurais été incapable de battre Ron...Mon cerveau n'aurait pas pu se concentrer. Dit-elle avant de commencer à tousser.

Jouer aux échecs ne demandait pas une grande concentration pour Louna, ni un grand effort mental. En vérité, elle se sentait extrêmement faible depuis Noël, jour où elle avait commencé à être malade. Elle ne dormait pas, elle faisait de la fièvre, elle avait de désagréables frissons à chaque fois qu'elle faisait le moindre geste, mais le pire était la toux qui l'empêchait de faire ses nuits et qui lui coûtait presque à chaque fois l'utilisation de sa pompe, qui était maintenant presque vide. Non seulement elle toussait presque sans arrêt, mais ça lui faisait terriblement mal aux côtes ainsi qu'à la gorge, qui était tout irritée et qui avait rendu sa voix rauque.

-Tiens, Ron s'est encore fait battre par la petite Louna. Dit George, qui venait d'arriver à leur table

-Il faudrait annoncer qu'on a une nouvelle championne des échecs parmi les Gryffindors.

-Ouais, notre petit frère s'est fait détrôner de son poste par la demoiselle à mes côtés.

-Oh ça va! Dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Si on allait dehors? On pourrait faire une bataille de boule de neige à place de rester enfermés tout le restant de l'après-midi.

-Ouais cool! On va chercher nos affaires et on se retrouve dehors!dit Sammy en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le dortoir pour aller se préparer. Louna, qui n'avait aucune envie d'aller dehors, suivit les autres en traînant des pieds et prit son écharpe et sa cape. Après tout, si elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres sur elle, une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus, il fallait bien qu'elle est l'air en pleine forme et non malade. Emmitouflées dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes, les trois adolescentes sortirent dehors afin de rejoindre les garçons, qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il faisait un soleil radieux et l'air n'était pas trop froide malgré ce début de mois de Janvier. Pour les 4 autres adolescents, le temps était parfait pour une bataille de boule de neige, mais pour Louna, c'était autre chose. À peine eut-elle mis le nez dehors qu'elle était frigorifiée. Chaque parcelle de peau était gelée, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait. Néanmoins, elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître et se tourna vers la forêt, qui ressemblait à une carte postale avec ses grands sapins enneigés. Mais elle fut brutalement arrêtée dans le cours de ses pensées par une boule de neige qui venait de s'écraser derrière sa tête. Un frisson désagréable lui parcoura le corps alors qu'elle sentait la neige fondre sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna afin de savoir qui l'avait attaqué de dos et vit Harry, plus loin, qui lui cria

-Hey Louna! La bataille se passe ici alors regarde dans la bonne direction si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'attaque de dos!

Louna se força à sourire et se pencha pour prendre de la neige avec laquelle elle fit une balle bien ronde qu'elle envoya à Harry pour se venger. Ainsi commença la bataille. Louna se forçait à rester dehors et à rire avec les autres, bien qu'elle n'avait envie que d'être dans son lit, bien au chaud sous les épaisses couvertures, mais il n'en était pas question pour elle. Il n'était que 15h30 et si elle rentrait maintenant, les autres allaient se poser des questions.

''Aie l'air en pleine forme et de bonne humeur comme les autres ainsi tu n'attireras pas leur attention sur toi. D'ailleurs, ce serait une perte de temps pour eux de s'inquiéter pour toi alors fais comme si tu n'avais pas ce fichu rhume ou grippe, enfin la merde que tu as attrapée'' pensa-t-elle en courant pour éviter une balle de neige envoyée par Sammy

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et, à peine avait-elle tourner la tête pour regarder derrière elle qu'elle reçu une balle de neige en pleine figure et heurta une personne qui se trouvait sur son chemin et qui ne regardait pas devant non plus. Tous deux tombèrent dans la neige, à moitié l'un sur l'autre. Lorsque la neige entra en contact avec sa peau, le corps de l'adolescente fut parcouru d'un autre frisson et lui laissa la désagréable sensation du chaud sur du froid.

-Désolé…J'aurais dû regarder devant moi…Dit-elle faiblement, tête baissée, en se relevant et en secouant ses vêtements afin d'y faire tomber la neige.

-Je vois que tu es toujours incapable de regarder dans les yeux de la personne à qui tu t'adresses, tu ne fais aucun progrès de ce côté-là, mais je dois dire que tu fais des progrès pour la relation avec les gars, tu leur tombes tous dans les bras. Dit une voix que Louna connaissait bien.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers Malfoy mais dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, l'étrange lien se forma. Cependant, il ne dura qu'à peine une minute car Louna fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, probablement sa millième depuis le début de la journée. Malgré que le lien n'ait duré qu'une minute, la jeune fille avait eu le temps de constater que Draco n'avait pas voulu la gêner en disant sa dernière phrase, il avait simplement voulu l'agacer gentiment. Elle avait aussi remarqué comment l'adolescent semblait faible et abattu, comme elle, mais, chose étrange, il n'avait pas le moindre symptôme d'une quelconque maladie.

-Oh…La pauvre petite Vinski est malade on dirait. Ce n'est pas normal de tousser ainsi. Dit-il sarcastiquement lorsque les autres furent assez près pour l'entendre et que Louna prenait une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer sa toux.

-Merci de ton diagnostic, Docteur, mais je crois qu'on avait tous remarquer alors si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, fou le camp. Dit furieusement Sammy en se postant à côté de Louna, qui se remis à tousser.

-Surveille ton langage quand tu t'adresses à moi, Wingby.

-Oh et tu es qui de si important pour que je surveille mon langage _en ta présence_? Au fait, où sont passé tes deux fidèles toutous? Ils sont partis ronger leur nonos? A moins que tu ne les aies renvoyés à la niche. Dit-elle, ce qui fit rire Harry, Ron et Hermione

Malfoy la fusilla du regard puis, jetant un dernier regard pour Louna, où brillait une infime lueur d'inquiétude que personne ne remarqua, il continua sa route vers le château sans rien répliquer, regardant droit devant lui, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Eh bien, il ne doit pas être dans son assiette, lui, s'il n'a rien dit pour me faire chier. Dit Sammy en regardant l'adolescent s'éloigné.

-Il doit se sentir comme un chihuahua perdu tout seul dans une forêt quand il n'a pas ses deux gros chiens à ses cotés pour le défendre. Dit Ron en pouffant de rire. Bon, on continue la bataille?

-Je ne sais pas…J'ai faim…Il est 16heures…On rentre, on se change, ceux qui le veulent, bien que je crois que tout le monde va le faire, et on s'attend dans la salle commune, d'accord? Proposa Sammy.

Tous approuvèrent et ils entrèrent dans le château, vêtements et cheveux mouillés à cause de la neige. Une fois entrée dans le dortoir, Louna prit son sac, ferma les rideaux de son lit et se changea, ravie de pouvoir enfiler des vêtements secs et bien chauds. Elle jeta un sort à ses cheveux afin de les sécher et, une fois que Sammy et Hermione furent prêtes, elles descendirent dans la salle commune afin d'attendre les garçons, qui arrivèrent une dizaine de minute plus tard, et ils sortirent de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

-Hey Lou…Tu sais que l'école est chauffée? Dit Sammy en remarquant que la jeune fille portait un chandail à manches longues sous son coton ouaté.

-Hein? Ah…Ouais…Je sais…Dit-elle en sortant de sa rêverie.

Après avoir mangé, sauf Louna qui n'avait rien avalé, le groupe remonta dans la salle commune afin de terminer les travaux qu'ils n'avaient pas complétés. Ainsi, pendant qu'Harry, Ron et Sammy terminaient leurs devoirs, Louna et Hermione, dont leur devoirs étaient fini depuis Noël, lisaient chacune un livre qu'elles avaient reçus pour Noël. Les mots restaient incompréhensibles aux yeux de Louna, qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, mais elle fit semblant de rien et continua de lire, ou plutôt de regarder les lignes, étant trop bien callée dans le fauteuil, les jambes ramenées vers elle, pour se lever et aller dans son lit. Puis elle commença à somnoler, sans s'en apercevoir, alors qu'il était encore quand même assez tôt. Ce fut la voix de Sammy, 2 heures plus tard, qui la tira de son demi-sommeil.

-J'ai finalement fini! Sauf que je vais aller me coucher maintenant…

-Moi aussi, je suis exténuée. Dit Hermione en refermant son livre.

Voyant les deux adolescentes se lever, Louna fit de même, mais elle se leva trop rapidement et fut prise d'un vertige qui la fit rasseoir aussitôt.

-Pressée d'aller au lit à ce que je vois. Dit Sammy d'un ton moqueur tandis que Louna se relevait, plus lentement cette fois.

L'adolescente haussa les épaules et, tête baissée, passa devant Sammy pour aller rejoindre Hermione, qui les attendait à l'entrée de l'escalier.

-Ne vous couchez pas trop tard les gars, n'oubliez pas qu'on recommence les cours demain. Dit Sammy, imitant la manière qu'Hermione l'aurait dit.

-Non, maman, promis! Dirent les deux adolescents ensemble avec un grand sourire.

Sammy les fusilla du regard, puis un sourire mauvais apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Si vous le dîtes. Dit-elle d'un ton qui n'annonçait rien de bon aux deux adolescents.

Elle s'avança vers eux et leur fit à chacun un câlin en leur plaquant un baiser sonore sur la joue. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son manège, elle s'éloigna, tête haute, avec un sourire triomphant tandis que les deux jeunes hommes restaient figés sur place, sans faire le moindre mouvement, encore trop surpris par le geste de leur amie. Lorsque Sammy rejoignit l'entrée de l'escalier, elle se retourna et leur cria

-N'oubliez pas de prendre votre douche et de vous brossez les dents mes petits. Et ne venez pas me voir si c'est encore au sujet du bonhomme sept heures, je vous le répète encore une fois, il n'existe pas. Passez une bonne nuit, sans faire de cauchemars, mes petits cœurs.

La salle commune éclata de rire lorsque Sammy eut fini, mais, chose étrange, Harry et Ron, qui avaient maintenant pris la couleur d'un homard, avaient l'air de vouloir disparaître dans leurs fauteuils. Sammy monta rejoindre ses deux amies, qui étaient déjà couchées et avaient l'air endormies.

"Oh non Louna, tu ne dors pas, ça je le sais, inutile de faire semblant. Tu ne dors presque pas depuis plusieurs nuits. Tu serais sûrement surprise de savoir que je sais que lorsque tu es prise de tes violentes crise de toux, tu te plaques l'oreiller sur la bouche pour éviter de ne réveiller personne. Mais est-ce que tu fais réellement ça pour éviter de réveiller quelqu'un ou tu fais ça de peur que quelqu'un remarque que tu es malade? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un remarque que tu ne as pas bien? Il n'y a rien de gênant dans ce fait…Je dois dire que sur ce point, je ne te comprends pas Louna…C'est comme si tu avais peur d'attirer notre attention…À moins que ce ne soit ça? " Pensa Sammy en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle poussa un soupir et décida de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était presque minuit. Elle enfila son pyjama et se coucha à son tour.

Ce fut par une de ces violentes crise de toux que Louna se réveilla le lendemain matin. Combien d'heure avait-elle dormi? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle savait qu'elle avait entendu Sammy entrer dans le dortoir et s'arrêter en milieu de chemin et elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle la fixait malgré ses rideaux fermés. Elle savait aussi que lorsqu'elle avait tombé dans les bras de Morphée, le soleil était levé. L'adolescente n'avait dormi en fait qu'une heure durant toute la nuit. Elle se leva et enfila son uniforme, comme Sammy et Hermione étaient en train de faire.

-Tu sais…Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie et ne pas venir en cours aujourd'hui. Lui dit sérieusement Sammy

-Pourquoi? Demanda innocemment la concernée, qui était en train d'enfiler son débardeur par-dessus sa chemise.

-Tu n'as pas vu ta tête. Tu es presque aussi pâle que la neige, tu as de grandes cernes sous les yeux, tes yeux sont rouges de fatigue parce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir la nuit, ta voix est enrouée à cause que tu tousses trop.

-Ce n'est rien…Je t'assure…J'ai seulement un peu de fièvre et…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car, encore une fois, une quinte de toux venait de la surprendre. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, deux minutes plus tard, Sammy s'approcha d'elle et lui posa doucement la main sur son front.

-Un _peu_ de fièvre? Louna, tu es brûlante! J'ignore comment tu as attrapé ce que tu as, probablement à cause de la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard où tu ne portais qu'un simple coton ouaté, mais tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh et rester à l'infirmerie pour aujourd'hui, jusqu'à demain, si tu vas mieux. Lui conseilla Sammy

-Tu sais...Sammy a raison. Repose-toi aujourd'hui et peut-être que tu iras mieux demain. Lui dit Hermione en nouant sa cravate autour de son cou.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer, je vais bien! Assez pour suivre les cours. Protesta-t-elle faiblement en regardant le plancher.

C'était faux, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une ruche d'abeille dans la tête, qui avait l'air de peser des tonnes. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, elle préférait aller en cours que de rester couchée dans un lit à ne rien faire. Voyant que ça ne servait à rien de lui faire entendre raison, Sammy et Hermione poussèrent un soupir de découragement et d'impuissance et sortirent du dortoir avec Louna derrière elles.

-Si tu ne manges rien au déjeuner, je t'assure que je te fais avaler quelque chose de force, t'as compris? Ce n'est pas avec rien dans le corps que tu te rétabliras et crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. L'avertit Sammy en se tournant vers Louna avec un air qui ne permettait aucune réplique.

Louna, qui regardait ses pieds avancer, hocha la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris et, une fois attablée, elle se força à avaler un toast et un verre de jus d'orange.

Les cours de la matinée s'étirèrent longuement aux yeux de Louna, qui était incapable de suivre les cours et qui avait de la difficulté à comprendre chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche des professeurs. Chose positive, enfin pour elle, elle n'avait pas trop tousser durant les cours, elle n'avait ainsi pas trop déranger les élèves et les professeurs avec ce détail. Cependant, l'après-midi fut pire pour elle. Non seulement elle toussait de plus en plus creux et de nombreuse fois, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait aux côtes à chaque fois qu'elle toussait s'accentua. Elle eut recours à sa pompe durant le cours de métamorphose et lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle était presque vide. Elle se promit alors d'aller voir l'infirmière dès que le dernier cours, auquel elle se dirigeait, finirait, elle souhaita cependant qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin, car il lui restait suffisamment de médicament pour une seule dose seulement.

-Hey, tu pourrais m'aider un eu non? Reprocha la voix de Malfoy.

Louna releva la tête, qu'elle avait accotée contre le rebord de la table, et fit un véritable effort pour ne pas la laisser retomber. Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il restait à peine un quart d'heure au cours. Elle se demanda ce qui était arrivé pour que ce dernier cours lui paraisse moins long et reçu sa réponse, sans même avoir ouvert la bouche pour demander sa question.

-J'ai bien voulu faire la potion pendant que tu dormais et bien voulu inventer quelque chose à dire lorsque Snape est passé devant nous, mais franchement, tu aurais dû rester à ton dortoir ou aller à l'infirmerie au lieu d'être en cours si tu te savais incapable de les suivre. Dit Draco

Louna le regarda pendant quelques secondes avec un air de total stupéfaction et d'incompréhension, mais elle rebaissa presque aussitôt la tête car elle s'était remise à cracher ses poumons. Elle sortit sa pompe de ses poches et, priant pour qu'une seule dose suffise, appuya sur la bombonne, la vidant ainsi totalement. Elle respira à fond et perçu alors un désagréable goût de sang dans la bouche. Faisant semblant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main, elle laissa un mince filet de salive et vit avec horreur que c'était bel et bien du sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle toussait tellement profondément et sa gorge était tellement irritée qu'elle crachait du sang quand une soudaine quinte de toux la prenait. Son cœur s'accéléra par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle remit sa pompe, vide, dans ses poches et en profita également pour faire disparaître ce qu'elle avait sur la main. Si elle crachait maintenant du sang lorsqu'elle toussait, ce qu'elle avait devait être plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait et ça voulait aussi dire que si elle ne se soignait pas au plus vite, elle risquait, peut-être la prochaine fois, de faire une crise d'asthme qui lui serait peut-être fatale cette fois, étant donné que la majorité du temps, quand elle toussait, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter qu'au bout d'une ou deux minutes, sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois. Car, ce jour-là, à chaque fois qu'elle toussait, elle sentait la crise venir, comment elle faisait pour le savoir, elle ne le savait pas, c'était seulement une intuition. Mais…Le sang provenait-il de sa gorge, tellement elle était irritée, ou bien de ses poumons? Elle ne pu y penser plus longtemps car une voix la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

-Hey Lou', grouille-toi! La cloche a sonné alors dépêche-toi un peu et arrête de rêver. Lui dit Sammy.

Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, où l'attendait Sammy et les autres. Traînant derrière ses amis comme à son habitude, elle se demandait ce qu'elle devrait faire. Aller maintenant à l'infirmerie ou attendre le soir ou au lendemain? Une quinte de toux, plus forte que les autres qu'elle avait eu dans la journée, lui fit faire son choix. Aller maintenant à l'infirmerie avant d'avoir pour de bon une autre crise d'asthme.

-Dîtes…Vous ferez mieux de ne pas m'attendre…Commença-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement rauque et qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry en la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Heu ben…Je vais aller à l'infirmerie…Il faudrait que Madame Pomfresh me donne une nouvelle pompe étant donné que la mienne est maintenant vide. Expliqua-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

-Ok, je viens avec toi vu que je n'ai rien à faire. Dit Sammy

-Tes devoirs eux? Ils ne se feront pas tout seul. Lui dit Hermione

-Je sais...Mais j'ai-

-Trop faim pour les faire maintenant. Termina Hermione avec un soupir.

-WOW! Une vraie Trelawney! S'exclama Sammy, ce qui lui valu un regard noir venant d'Hermione.

-Je viens aussi. Moi non plus je n'ai pas le goût de travailler maintenant. Dit Harry

-Vous savez…Je peux y aller seule, c'est pas la peine de vous dérangez pour moi, vu que vous en avez probablement pas envie. Dit faiblement Louna, murmurant la dernière partie plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

-Hey, si on a dit qu'on viendrait, sans que t'aies eu besoin de nous le demander, c'est qu'on veut venir et que ça ne nous dérange pas alors arrête tes _modesteries._ Au moins, je serai là pour lui dire qu'elle t'examine pour savoir ce que tu as, vu que je suis sûre que tu n'y _penseras_ pas. Dit Sammy.

Louna ne répliqua rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent, mais pendant ce temps, elle pensa. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de la compagnie des deux adolescents, mais elle avait l'impression de les obliger à la suivre et, même si Sammy lui avait pourtant prétendu le contraire, elle détestait avoir cette sensation. Ils se séparèrent finalement; le trio prenant le couloir afin de se rendre à l'infirmerie tandis que le duo poursuivait son ascension pour se rendre à la tour de Gryffindor. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des trois ne parla, puis, Sammy dit

-Voilà l'épagneul qui s'amène avec sa bande de dindes. Tiens, son petit Malfoy n'est pas avec elle, pour une fois…C'est une illusion ou bien elle se dirige vers nous?

-Elle se dirige bien sur nous. Répondit Hary

Louna poussa un profond soupir de découragement. Quand on a mal à la tête, à tous ses membres, qu'on a froid, qu'on tousse sans arrêt et qu'on a la tête lourde, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour se faire écoeurer par une personne, paranoïaque, qui s'amuse à s'inventer des scénarios qui ne sont pas vrais. "Ce n'est pas non plus le moment d'aller en cours, espèce d'innocente, si tu serais restée au lit, cette chienne ne marcherait pas vers toi en ce moment et ne s'apprêterait pas à t'accuser de vouloir voler son cher Dracounichou, de qui tu t'en fou complètement." Pensa-t-elle amèrement, regrettant maintenant de ne pas être restée au lit, comme Sammy et Hermione lui avaient conseillé.

-Hey toi! Espèce de fainéante, j'ai à te parler alors lève un peu la tête et regarde-moi! Dit la voix aiguë de Pansy Parkinson.

-De qui tu parles comme ça? Demanda Harry

-De cette stupide pimbêche qui est derrière vous et qui est en admiration avec le plancher.

-C'est toi la pimbêche, espèce d'épagneul. Je n'ai rien à te dire, Harry n'a rien à te dire et Louna n'a rien à te dire et on n'a pas envie d'entendre tes stupides histoire alors tu dégages, tu fais de l'air, t'ôtes ton sale cul de chien d'ici, dis-le comme ça te plais, et tu nous fiches la paix, on a autre chose à faire de plus important. Dit Sammy

-La ferme Wingby! Ce n'est pas à une demeurée comme toi que je veux parler. Hey Vinski! Cesse de te cacher derrière tes deux petits amis et regarde-moi! Tu t'amuses à laisser Draco tout faire en cours de potions maintenant? C'est quoi ton problème, hein? Tu te prends pour qui pour lui faire ça?

-Il m'a déjà laissé faire une potion toute seule, sans m'aider. Répliqua-t-elle faiblement

-Son sang est plus pure que le tien alors il a le droit de le faire, lui, il a le droit de te faire faire ce qu'il veut, mais toi, tu n'y as pas droit.

-Je ne suis pas sa servante et personne ne l'est. Il n'a pas le droit de donner des ordres à quelqu'un d'autre, personne n'est son esclave. Répliqua-t-elle, tête toujours baissée, se demandant pourquoi elle prenait la peine de répliquer pour une chose aussi stupide.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais à ce moment, une violente, encore plus violente que la dernière, toux surprit Louna. Un sourire mauvais apparu sur le visage de Pansy tandis qu'elle regardait Louna, qui s'était courbée en deux, cracher ses poumons. Elle sortit sa baguette et, la pointant sur l'adolescente, lui dit

-J'ai un sort qui devrait t'aider à respirer.

Sans que personne ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, elle fit un mouvement de sa baguette et un éclair violet frappa de plein fouet Louna à la poitrine. Celle-ci s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à tousser encore plus profondément. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et essaya d'inspirer, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa toux. Elle commença alors à paniquer, pensant que ses poumons allaient bientôt être à cours d'air. Si elle n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose, elle ferait une crise d'asthme, probablement la plus grosse qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait, et elle allait sûrement y rester.

-Oh merde! CE QUE TU ES STUPIDE PARKINSON! A cause de toi, elle va nous faire une crise d'asthme dans pas longtemps et malade comme elle est, elle pourrait y rester! S'exclama Sammy en s'agenouillant à côté de son amie.

-DÉGAGEZ! Comment voulez-vous qu'elle puisse avoir de l'air si vous êtes tous autour d'elle? Cria Harry à la foule qui avait encerclée les deux adolescentes.

-Je…ne…savais pas qu'elle…Que va dire Draco quand il verra…Commença Parkinson, l'air terrifié en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait.

-La ferme Parkinson! Regarde la gaffe que tu as faite! Il était facile de voir qu'elle était malade, mais stupide comme tu es, tu n'as rien remarqué! Cria la voix de Draco, qui venait d'arrivé et qui en un coup d'œil, avait compris ce qui c'était passé.

Louna n'entendit à peine la suite. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était de faire entrer le plus vite possible de l'air dans ses poumons car ils manquaient cruellement d'air. Elle était incapable de réfléchir, son cerveau ne pensait plus, ne fonctionnait plus, tout ce qu'il lui criait, c'était de lui amener de l'oxygène. La toux s'arrêta finalement et Louna ouvrit la bouche afin de prendre une bouffée d'air, sans résultat, mais un sifflement particulièrement sonore se fit entendre. Soudain, elle réalisa…Elle réalisa avec horreur que ses bronches étaient bloquées et que quoi qu'elle fasse, à l'exception d'une intervention d'un médecin, ça ne servirait à rien et que, probablement, elle finirait par mourir dans quelques minutes. Sa panique augmenta encore plus. Elle essaya d'inspirer: une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle continua ainsi, même si elle ne réussissait qu'à produire des sifflements à chaque tentative d'inspiration, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se plaque sur sa bouche et qu'un bras s'enroule autour de ses épaules et la tire vers l'arrière.

-N'essaie pas de respirer par la bouche, ça ne servira à rien et tu le sais. Dit la voix lointaine de Sammy

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Tu veux la faire crever plus vite par asphyxie ou quoi?

Cette fois, ce fut la voix, lointaine, de Draco qui résonna à ses oreilles. Elle sentit une main l'agripper à l'avant-bras pour la forcer à se relever. Elle n'avait pas d'équilibre et risqua de tomber sur le sol, mais elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par les épaules pour éviter sa chute. Sa vue commença à s'embrouiller et elle fut prise d'une violente nausée. Elle suffoquait, elle ne sentait plus ses membres, elle n'entendait plus rien, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de se laisser mourir, qu'elle meure vite et sans souffrance pour lui éviter les douleurs que provoquait une mort par crise d'asthme. Elle continuait néanmoins d'essayer de prendre une inspiration afin de remplir ses poumons d'air, mais elle n'y arriva pas, ce ne fut qu'un autre sifflement qu'elle réussit à produire. Puis, alors qu'elle prenait une inspiration, une mini bouffée d'air réussit à entrer, mais insuffisante pour lui permettre de remplir ses poumons. Elle n'entendit pas Sammy, n'entendit pas Harry et Draco s'obstiner, elle sentit à peine qu'on la traînait ailleurs. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, mais ne voyait rien, ne se rendait compte de rien. Elle voulait que ça finisse, elle avait mal, elle était trop faible pour continuer de se battre. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Puis, elle sentit un liquide, extrêmement acide, lui remontrer le long de la gorge pour sortir hors de la bouche de l'adolescente. Elle savait, sans en avoir vu la couleur, que ce qu'elle venait de vomir était blanc. "La fin n'est pas loin…Bientôt je vais crever et je n'aurai plus mal…Enfin" pensa-t-elle, avant que tout devienne noir.

Louna revint à elle quelques heures plus tard. Elle sentit la chaleur réconfortante des couvertures posées sur elle. "Quoi?! Je suis en vie?...Mais…Comment? " Pensa-t-elle en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Elle les cligna plusieurs fois afin que sa vision soit bien nette et vit qu'elle était allongée sur le dos dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

-Tu es finalement réveillée, ça fait presque 3 heures que je suis là à attendre que tu veuilles bien ouvrir les yeux. Tu sais que tu m'as fait une sacrée peur lorsque tu t'es évanouie? Dit une voix à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix et se sentit tout à fait réveillée lorsque son cerveau lui envoya l'image de la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle se tourna sur le côté, de sorte à lui faire face, pour être bien sûre de l'identité de la personne qui était là…Draco. Elle se frotta les yeux pour être bien sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il était toujours là. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là…Draco Malfoy, le garçon au sang pur qui prenait plaisir à l'embêter depuis le début de l'année et qui se foutait de ce qu'elle pouvait penser ou ressentir, était là, à côté de son lit et venait de lui dire qu'elle lui avait fait une _sacrée peur_..._Il fait probablement de la fièvre lui aussi et il délire complètement, il croit sûrement que je suis Pansy ou une autre de ses fans, sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait là? Il ne sait probablement pas ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il dit._ pensa-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour admirer ses mains, qui tenaient la couverture.

-Sammy va revenir dans quelques minutes. Elle est allée à l'arrière avec l'infirmière.

_Sammy?! Décidément, il délire complètement lui. Tellement qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il avait appelé Sammy par son prénom, et non par son nom de famille…_ se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux toujours baissés

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Tu sais que si je serais à ta place, je serais soulagé d'être encore en vie? Quelques secondes de plus et personne n'aurait rien pu rien faire pour te sauver, pas même les magicomages, d'ailleurs…Tu aurais été morte avant même d'arriver à l'hôpital.

Elle venait de frôler la mort une fois de plus…La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, elle était avec Sean, mais elle ne pouvait se rappeler des circonstances, c'était trop flou dans sa tête. Oui, elle était contente d'avoir survécu à cette crise, bien qu'elle pensait y avoir passé, mais un autre côté d'elle lui disait que ce n'aurait pas été si grave…Après tout, si elle serait morte, elle n'aurait rien senti de plus de ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant de tomber inconsciente...L'avantage, si elle n'aurait pas réchappé à cette crise, était qu'elle n'aurait plus eu cette douleur a porté en dedans d'elle. Louna se leva sur un coude et voulu sortir de son lit, mais Draco lui mit une main sur l'épaule et la repoussa doucement

-Reste couchée, ça vaut mieux pour toi, Pomfresh pourrait revenir n'importe quand et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te ferait si elle te voyait debout après avoir fait la crise que tu as faite.

L'adolescente se rendit compte alors à quel point elle se sentait faible et abattue et comment ses membres étaient lourds et engourdis. Elle se recoucha sur le côté, face à Draco et se recroquevilla en petite boule, comme elle le faisait si souvent lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle leva les yeux vers Draco pour lui demander quelque chose, mais, encore une fois, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et le lien se reforma aussitôt. Cette fois, le lien sembla plus fort et elle aurait juré pouvoir le voir. A mesure que les secondes passaient, c'était comme si elle arrivait à lire en lui, et lui en elle. Ainsi elle remarqua à quel point il semblait vraiment inquiet pour elle (Finalement, il ne faisait pas de fièvre, pensa-t-elle) et combien il avait vraiment eu peur. Elle voyait en lui une toute autre personne, beaucoup plus douce et gentille, que jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer venant de lui, étant donné qu'il cachait tout cela sous un masque d'indifférence et d'arrogance. Louna remarqua également qu'il avait l'air aussi malade qu'elle, sauf qu'il n'avait aucun symptôme d'une quelconque maladie… Lui vit combien elle semblait souffrir en dedans d'elle (Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a autant mal? Est ce qu'il se demanda) et en découvrant cela, l'étrange envie de la prendre et de la serrer dans ses bras lui revint. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui prenait, mais les secondes passèrent et son envie se transforma en pulsion, qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il la serrait contre elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit une main sur son épaule. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour le repousser, ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal, il en était persuadé. C'était comme si, rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux, il avait apaisé la bête craintive qui vivait en elle. Il s'apprêtait à lui entourer les épaules pour la coller à lui, mais un bruit provenant du fond de l'infirmerie lui fit détourner le regard et, ainsi, brisa le lien qui s'était formé. Sammy avança dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Louna, suivie de l'infirmière. Elle ne sembla pas surprise de voir Draco à ses côtés.

-On a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Lui dit Sammy lorsqu'elle arriva à côté du lit de Louna

-C'est quoi? Demanda timidement celle-ci, d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne se connaissait pas

-La bonne, c'est que tu es en vie. La mauvaise, c'est que tu as réussi à attraper une pneumonie et celle-ci s'est aggravée, donc, c'est dangereux pour toi à cause de ton asthme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Je veux dire…qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé après que Parkinson m'ait jeté le sort?

-Eh bien…Étant donné que tu étais encore en train de tousser, le sort a empiré la chose. Tu t'es mise à étouffer de plus en plus et tu as essayé maintes fois de prendre de l'air, mais ça ne marchait pas du tout. Alors, je me suis mise à genoux à côté de toi en te plaquant une mais sur la bouche pour que tu arrêtes de respirer par là et que tu respires par le nez, mais ce môssieur,-elle montra Draco d'un signe de tête- est arrivé à ce moment, a engueulé Pansy, qui s'est presque mise à pleurer, et t'as _gentiment_ relever et te retenais pour ne pas que tu tombes face première et m'a ensuite crié que je t'empêchais de respirer et que je ne voulais que te tuer en t'asphyxiant. Ensuite, j'ignore la raison, mais tu t'es mise à paniquer et ton état empirait de secondes en secondes. Alors j'ai dit qu'on ferait mieux de t'amener à l'infirmerie au plus vite, car tu étais devenu bleu. Harry allait m'aider, mais, sans que je sache pourquoi -elle lança un regard noir vers Malfoy- il a poussé Harry et on t'a amené ici où, dès qu'on est entré dans la pièce, tu as vomi pour ensuite t'évanouir. On a tous les deux crus que tu y resterais, mais Madame Pomfresh, qui a agi dès que nous sommes entrés, s'est immédiatement chargé de toi et elle a réussit à te sauver, de justesse par contre. Puis, tu as dormi pendant 3 heures et là, tu es réveillée.

Louna rebaissa les yeux, puis les releva et planta son regard à côté de la tête de l'infirmière

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé…Moi aussi je croyais bien que j'y restais…

-C'est normal, c'est mon travail. Cependant, il va falloir que je vous garde ici jusqu'à ce que votre pneumonie ait disparue complètement car d'ici ce temps, si vous faîtes trop d'effort, vous pourrez refaire une crise d'asthme et cette fois, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vous sauvez. Normalement, vous auriez dû y passer et vous seriez morte avant même d'être entrée ici, sauf que vous vous êtes bravement battu et avez réussi à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que je m'occupe de vous. Vos bronches s'étaient bloquées, sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment dû à cause de votre pneumonie, mais celle d'un sort. Miss Wingby m'a raconté l'histoire et vous pouvez être sûre que Miss Parkinson aura des conséquences de ses actes, si elle n'est pas tout bonnement renvoyée pour avoir presque tué une élève innocente. Mais bon, passons. Je ne veux pas vous voir hors de votre lit sans mon autorisation, est-ce clair? Vous êtes extrêmement faible et vous avez besoin de repos et de tranquillité.

-Ouais! Et tu peux être sûre que si jamais je te revois dans 2 jours en cours, je te ramène ici par la peau du cou et je te clou à ton lit, t'as compris? Lui dit sammy

Louna eut un faible sourire et acquiesça de la tête en ramenant ses couvertures au niveau de son nez. Elle poussa un long bâillement, ferma les yeux et s'endormit alors que Pomfresh renvoya les deux adolescents à leurs salles communes respectives. Sammy et Draco marchaient côte à côte, sans rien dire. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de l'infirmerie, la jeune fille poussa Draco contre le mur et, le retenant par les épaules, lui demanda

-À quoi tu joues dis-moi? Tu t'amuses à embêter Louna, à l'insulter, et il suffit qu'elle fasse une crise d'asthme devant toi pour que tu changes envers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire?

-Je n'ai rien contre elle, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je l'embête et l'insulte.

-Mon œil! Pourquoi alors tu lui fais ça?

-J'essaie de lui forger le caractère. Elle a l'air trop faible et sage, je n'aime pas la voir ainsi.

-Ah vraiment? Mais pourquoi alors tu ne fais pas la même chose pour toutes les autres petites filles?

-Parce que elle, je n'aime pas la voir ainsi, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, elle est plus jolie que les autres. Dit-il avec un rictus.

-Écoute, Louna est forte à sa manière d'accord? La preuve, elle a réussit à se maintenir suffisamment longtemps en vie pour qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie, t'as pas entendu Pomfresh? Je sais qu'elle est faible, qu'elle ne réplique jamais rien et qu'elle a toujours la tête baissée, je n'y suis pas aveugle, mais elle n'a pas besoin d'un fils de riche dans ton genre pour l'aider, t'as compris? S'il faut qu'elle change, le destin va s'en charger et elle changera sans ton aide. Une dernière chose, n'agi pas différemment avec elle simplement parce qu'elle est jolie, traites-la comme tu veux, mais si tu veux être gentil avec elle, fais-le pour de meilleurs raison que pour son apparence et apprend à la connaître. Dit-elle en le repoussant contre le mur.

Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se retourna de nouveau pour regarder Draco, qui était toujours appuyé contre le mur.

-Tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-elle

-Hein?

-Es-tu amoureux de Louna? Répéta-t-elle comme si elle parlerait à un enfant de 5 ans.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme si la réponse y était inscrite, regarda à droite, ensuite à gauche puis regarda Sammy droit dans les yeux.

-Non. Dit-il au bout de cinq minutes.

Sammy fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la salle commune, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées. Non, il n'aimait pas Louna, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Sammy ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre leur _relation_, puisque lui-même ne le comprenait même pas.

Finalement fini! Là, yé 3h16 du matin…Vous devinez que j'écris dans mon cahier (et je fais plein de faute en plus)et que j'ai pas retranscris…bon…baille Mes souris, quand j'ai recommencé à écrire vers 2h (J'suis arrivée vers 1h10 chez moi) dormaient fak j'en ai profiter vu qu'il me fallait le silence pour écrire le bout où j'tais rendu(ouska commence sa crise)tk la sont réveillées tk..fak j'espère que vous avez aimé. Bon, j'ai mal au doigt et jsuis fatigué alors bonne nuit-(trop fatiguée, a c meme pu cqua doit dire)

BON! Fini de retranscrire! Ne me reste qu'à corrigerEt a mettre les réponses aux reviews et a trouver des questions a poséhéhé…bon ben on y va pour:

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**__**

_La créatrice de Justin: _(j'aime trop ton nom grrr!èé lol ;))By the way lala, Sean est a moua !Ok j'en vien au fait !lol MICI!!Ze suis contente que tu aimes et OUI tous tes review ont de limportance a mes yeux ok la? Et tes opinions y too !(duuh sinon jte demanderai pas si cas rait correct des affaire¬¬)J'tai crampé en lisat cque tu frais à MariaMais tu sais qu'aux Indes, ils bouffent pas les vache pcq c sacrée :Plol…tk…lol mici pour avoir été lauteure de mon 100 review;) eh eh. Bon ben c ca jespere que ta aiméMici encow byebye

_Sammy:_héhé ze savais que tu boufferais toua en lisant ma fic :P aa demain tu viens chez nous et jespere que cette fois tu vas vraiment vnir ;) Bon ! Mici pour ton reviewze suis contente de voir que tu aimes tjrs et c moi ou ben jmarque tjrs les esti dmeme affaire ds réponses aux review ?Oo. lol t affamée aussi de ma fic ?tention quand meme laisse-sen pour els autre ;) Waa tu voulais voir la suite et il manquait un tit qqch ?:Pbaisse la tete,honteuse davoir failler sa missionNan tu t pas sentis généreuse ;)lool joke héhé tais bonne ta barre de chocoulat ;) Bon jespere que tas aimé ce chap et que cette fois y manquait pas un tit qqch encore'ben moi je pense paspense au bout qua fait expres de mettrehéhé TK! Mici encore

_Angel Brenda:_ Mici pour ta review et cpas grave si t'as pas pu la finir! T'en fais pas! Lol, tu veux savoir pk Snape s'acharne tant sur Louna ? eh bien: Patience et tu vas voir(ok jsuis mal placée pour parler mais cpas grave)Nan en passant ctais pas la moitié mon chap passé…ctais le chap au complet…lol bravo pour sean ?;) héhé a tien tas dû etre contente Dray a été zentil avec Lou :Priebon jespere que ta autant aimé ce chapitre ci sinon plus !Mici encore byebye!

_Tanya__:_Tu men vx pas trop de pas avoir mis tous les N? lol, mici pour ta reviewJe suis contente que tu aimes tjrsOuais je profite de mes vacances ben jessaie ;)toi tes vacances ten profite aussi ?:P lol mici encore__

_Viq05:_ Mici pour ton reviewfais un tit regard genémi non jarreterais pas ma ficlol cétais seulement pour voir comment vous réagiriez'et mettons que ca ma assez donné la preuve que jsuis mieu de pas arreter'héh :Pzespere que tas aimé ce chapitre-ciMici encore !

_Audy-InuYasha__:_larmes aux yeuxwaa je pensais que taimais pu ma fic vu que tu lavais pas lu pendant un bout!!J'ai tellement été contente de voir que tu aimais tjrs ma fic Lol t'as réellement pleurer pour le dernier chap ?Moi jdois te dire que jai eu les larmes aux yeux en lécrivantJsuis contente que taille un nouveau chapitre de préfér :P lol J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review alors mici encore et jespere que tas autant,sinon plus, aimé ce chapitre

_Cheyna__:_ Mici pour ton review !Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, mais ça ma surprise! Lol t'es comme vraiment la seule qui a aimé Maria mais t'as le droit :P J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre! Mici encore(ah et la prochaine fois va chercher ton mumus ;))

Ah heu et Désolé si le chapitre a été long a venir…C'est que mon père était en vacances pendant 3 semaine et il a recommencé hierfais une tite dancefak vu que je faisais des sorties ben j'étais pas là tous les jours pour le retranscrire!

Bon, J'ai feni les réponses aux reviews les tite question maintenant

**_Questions_**:

1-Combien donneriez-vous pour ce chapitre?

2-Est-ce qu'il vous a paru long?

3-Que pensez-vous qui va arriver pour l'histoire?

4-Aimeriez-vous que je mette un autre bout avec Sean?

5-Aimeriez-vous d'autre flash back?

VoilàJe tiens à vous dire que les réponses aux questions dans le genre de la 4 et la 5 m'aident à décider ce que je vais mettre. J'y vais par la majorité alors oui, pour ceux qui auraient douter de ce que je pouvais bien faire avec les réponses,toutes, je dis bien TOUTES les réponses, je les prend en considération et vos réponses m'influence sur ce que je vais mettre dans mes chapitre. Exemple : si la majorité des reviewveur ne veulent pas dautre bout avec Sean, je n'en mettrai probablement pas. Vous comprenez? Je voulais seulement vous le dire A oui…Je suis rendu a 103 reviews !fais une tite danceben je dois dire quyen a une qui c pas mal débrouillé pour etre lauteure de ma 100 review regarde la personne en question avec amusementelle avait rater son coupr pour mon autre fic je coris alors elle voulait etre sur detre la 100rie de bon cœuralors…Jai tu autre chose a vous dire moi ?...Nan..pense pas...Alors pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas trop ce qui va arriver, ca va dépendre de vos réponses lol… bon ben je crois avoir tout dit alors…Au revoir

Byebye

Louna

s'incline et tombe dans le gazon


	14. Consternation et Stupéfaction

D.A: je reconnais que les personnages ainsi que l'univers sont à J.K Rowling et que je n'écris pas cette fanfic dans le but de faire de l'argent, mais pour le plaisir que me donne cette histoire à l'écrire. Par contre, mes personnages viennent entièrement de moi, ainsi que l'histoire et toutes personnes qui m'emprunte un ou des personnages sans ma permission ou qui plagie cette histoire BEN LA PERSONNE QUI LE FAIT DEVRAIT AVOIR HONTE!!Merci de votre attentions'incline respectueusement

N.A: Hum..Ok j'ai pas rapport'Tika…L'école est recommencée!pleurePis je sais vraiment pas quoi mettre dans ma fic!Pleure encore Pis…Je suis devant mon ordi'Pour une fois…Je parle au moment même où je vous écrit…Pour une fois que je suis pas censée être couchée, héhé. Bon…Je sais pas ce que le chapitre va donner, puisque j'ai rien qu'une partie dans la tête d'écrite et malheureusement, ce n'est pas le début…à…Juste de même, la majorité(5 pour les bouts avec Sean,contre 1 qui ma pas répondu, et 3 pour les flash back,2 qui vx pas et 1 autre pas sûr)(Je vérifie, tout de meme! Vous pensez quoi?!lol) ont répondu par l'affirmative qu'ils aimeraient avoir d'autre flash back ainsi que des bouts avec Sean, donc je vous annonce qu'il y en aura d'autre…Mais les flash back, il ne m'en reste que…3-4 je crois à écrire. Ah! Chapitre écrit au narrateur participant ''JE'' Tk, donc, je vous laisse à la lecture…READ & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Sammy fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la salle commune, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses pensées. Non, il n'aimait pas Louna, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Sammy ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre leur _relation_, puisque lui-même ne le comprenait même pas.

**_Chapitre 14: Consternation et Stupéfaction_**

-Grouille Louna, on va être en retard pour le cours de Soin aux créature magiques! Me dit Sammy en me lançant ma robe de sorcier par la tête pour que je finisse de mettre mon uniforme.

-Je fais ce que je peux…Protestai-je faiblement en enfilant ma robe et en attrapant mon sac et ma cape au passage.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ma montre n'a pas sonné…Je l'avais pourtant bien réglée…Dit Hermione en essayant de faire entrer dans son sac une demi douzaine de livres.

-Peut-être les piles…dit Sammy, avec un ton un peu trop dégagé à mon goût

Hermione finit d'entrer ses livres dans son sac et nous sortîmes tous hors du dortoir. Ça fait au moins 3 semaines que je suis de retour en classe. Après avoir passé 2 semaines couchée à l'infirmerie, j'étais bien contente de pouvoir enfin aller à mes cours! Au moins, je peux me promener comme bon me semble maintenant! Chose étrange, Draco n'est pas revenue me parler, ni même m'embêter, depuis le jour où j'ai fait ma crise d'asthme…Enfin, la dernière fois où il m'a adressé la parole, c'était lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie et qu'il était à mes côtés. Mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller lui demander de revenir m'embêter, d'ailleurs, je suis bien contente qu'il m'ait enfin lâché…Pour combien de temps encore? Ça je l'ignore encore mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je profite de chaque jour où il ne m'embête pas.

-Tu sais Lou, je ne pense pas que marcher un peu plus vite te donnerait une crise d'asthme. Me dit Sammy

-On ne sait jamais, je pourrais bien en faire une maintenant parce que je parle en même temps que je marche, donc ça prend plus d'air pour mes poumons et si je marche plus vite en parlant, eh bien ça va prendre encore plus d'air et-

-Oh ça va, la ferme. Me dit Sammy en riant

Je souris à mon tour et levai la tête vers le ciel, qui était d'un magnifique bleu uni. Depuis 3 semaines, je vivais mes meilleurs jours que je n'aie jamais passés à l'école dans ma vie. Personne ne m'embête, personne ne s'amuse à m'insulter, rien, le calme plat…Enfin, du côté des élèves, car Snape, par contre, s'occupe de le faire à la place des autres….Draco, comme je l'ai dit, ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis 5 semaines ainsi que Parkinson, tiens, en parlant d'elle, la voilà là-bas, devant la cabane de Hagrid, avec sa bande. Elle, elle a eu droit à 1 mois de retenue pour m'avoir bloqué les bronches. De plus, de la part de ses parents, elle a reçu une…beuglante ?...Un jour durant le déjeuner. Je ne suis pas du genre à rire des malheurs des autres, mais je dois bien dire que c'est bien fait pour elle… Si elle voulait me tuer, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'a pas fait au lieu de me bloquer les bronches? Peut-être qu'elle voulait que je meurs lentement…Ça se voit qu'elle n'a jamais fait de crise d'asthme, elle ne sait pas combien ça fait mal…à moins que c'était ça son but…Me faire souffrir avant que je meurs…Il faudrait que j'arrête de me poser des questions de ce genre…Mais je ne peux pas empêcher mon cerveau de se poser des questions…Aussi inutiles soit-elles…Je continuai de marcher derrière Sammy et Hermione, tête baissée. Lorsque enfin nous arrivâmes avec les autres, la cloche du château sonna pour annoncer le début du cours.

-Juste à temps. Souffla Sammy.

Nous rejoignîmes Ron et Harry, qui étaient déjà là, et écoutâmes le professeur parler. Le cours était simple: ramasser du bois pour faire un grand feu dans lequel des salamandres joueraient….Resserrant ma cape autour de moi, je suivis Sammy et Hermione, tête baissée en regardant mes pieds s'enfoncer dans la neige, qui n'était pas encore toute fondue. Elles commencèrent à parler, mais je n'écoutai pas, perdue dans mon monde, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une violente poussée qui me ramena sur terre...Et me fis tomber dans la neige.

-Tien revoilà la tête enflée. Me dit la voix de Pansy

Je poussai un soupir de découragement, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas durer encore très longtemps sans que personne ne m'embête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Murmurais-je faiblement, en me relevant, gardant la tête baisée

-Rien, je m'ennuyais de toi, tout simplement. Tu sais, c'est dur de résister à la tentation de ne pas embêter une personne comme toi lorsque j'en vois une. Tu sais, au fond, je t'aime bien. Tu ne répliques jamais rien, enfin presque, tu ne fais rien pour te défendre, tu es le genre parfait de personne à embêter et à humilier! Tu vas regretter ce qui m'est arrivée! Me dit-elle en m'agrippant par le devant du col

-Lâche-la Parkinson! Ordonna la voix de Draco, qui arrivait à nos côtés.

-Pourquoi je devrais? Dit-elle en tournant la tête dans sa direction

-Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je vais te régler ton compte bien assez vite, Parkinson.

Elle me lâcha sans oublier de me donner une poussée en même temps, puis elle se tourna face à Draco et lui demanda:

-Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à protéger cette ignoble, affreuse pimbêche au sang impur?

-Je ne passe pas mon temps à la protéger, c'est juste que la dernière fois que tu lui as adressé la parole, tu l'as envoyée à l'infirmerie et si tu ne veux pas avoir encore des ennuis, je te conseil de la laisser tranquille pendant encore quelque temps.

Pffff, ils sont encore en train de s'obstiner ces deux-là. Ils vont peut-être finir ensemble. Je roulai des yeux et m'éloignai d'eux, en compagnie de Sammy et d'Hermione

-Après il vient dire qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi, Lou'. Dit Sammy après un moment de silence.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le serait? Et d'ailleurs, de quoi tu parles? Demandais-je, les sourcils froncés, en la regardant

-Ben…tu sais le jour où tu as eu ta crise, lorsque nous sommes sortis de l'infirmerie, je lui ai carrément demandé s'il t'aimait et il m'a dit non, mais sa manière d'agir avec toi est étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas amoureux de toi.

Je haussai les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas, ça je le sais. Et puis d'ailleurs, ce que je peux me ficher de savoir qu'un gars est amoureux de moi. Après avoir jeter le bois dans le feu, nous allâmes retrouvées Harry et Ron. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien et comme à mon habitude, je retournai dans mon monde. J'entendis à peine la cloche sonner pour annoncer la fin du cours et je suivis les autres distraitement, tenant mon livre entre mes mains. Je marchai, tête baissée, suivant les autres de loin. Oh non…Pas encore…Je sens la déprime s'installer en moi…Ça doit faire un bon 3 semaines que je ne l'avais pas sentie…Je m'ennuie tellement de Sean…Et oui, malgré tous ces mois passés ici, je m'ennuie toujours de mon grand frère…Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je vienne ici? Parce qu'_ils_ veulent me voir. Et qui sont ces _ils_? Je n'en sais absolument rien…Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait venir ici? Si c'était pour qu'_ils_ me voient, pourquoi est-ce qu'_ils_ ne sont pas venu? Pourquoi on me retient ici, alors que je pourrais avoir mon ancienne vie? Maintenant que mon père est mort, Sean peut me prendre avec lui, non? Eh! C'est vrai ça!...Stupide…Tu ne peux pas retourner dans ton monde, tu le sais….Peut-être que maintenant, vu que plusieurs mois ont passé, personne ne me reconnaîtra? Tu crois vraiment ça? Non…

Je secouai la tête afin de chasser ces pensées et poussai un gros soupir. Tien, je suis maintenant dans le château, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'y étais entrée. Je levai la tête et vis que les autres étaient loin devant moi. Je m'apprêtais à accélérer le pas, mais une main attrapa mon bras et me plaqua durement contre le mur.

-Dis donc toi, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sortie d'affaire tout à l'heure?

Draco…Lui non plus ça ne pouvait pas durer plus de 3 semaines avant qu'il ne recommence à m'embêter. Je ne répondis rien, gardant la tête baissée.

-Je te parle, tu pourrais au moins relever la tête! Me dit-il serrant plus fort mon bras, ce qui me fit mal.

J'essayai de dégager mon bras, mais il ne desserra pas sa prise.

-Quoi? Tu veux que je te lâche? Très bien, mais avant, je veux juste te spécifier quelque chose. Je t'ai déjà sortie d'affaire avec Snape et avec Pakinson et jamais tu ne m'as montré ni dit la moindre chose pour me remercier. La prochaine fois, montre-toi plus reconnaissante envers moi car je pourrais bien décider de ne rien faire lorsque les autres t'embêteront. Tu m'as bien compris?

Je baissai davantage la tête et acquiesçai faiblement.

-Bon, ça va, va t'en maintenant.

Il me poussa sur le côté et je repris mon chemin afin de rejoindre Sammy et les autres. Non mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça? Je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé, à Draco…Même s'il avait en partie raison…Il me sort d'affaire et la seule chose dont je trouve à faire, c'est de partir sans rien lui dire…Mais tout à l'heure, il ne m'a pas défendu! Il ne veut pas que Parkinson ait des problèmes encore une fois par ma faute! Le son de la cloche m'empêcha de penser davantage et je me dépêchai à prendre ma place dans la classe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Chuchota Sammy

-…Mon sac s'est ouvert et mes livres sont tombés, il a fallu que je les ramasse…Mentis-je tandis que le professeur commença à donner son cours.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien, mis à part le cours de Divination, qui avait été particulièrement endormant. Après avoir soupé, nous retournâmes dans la salle commune afin de faire nos devoirs. Tout était calme dans la salle commune, enfin, aussi calme qu'elle pouvait l'être, jusqu'à ce qu'un chat orange bondisse sur les genoux d'Hermione.

-Éloigne cette sale bête d'ici! Il va encore essayer de dévorer Croutard. Dit Ron, furieux.

-Mais non…Tu t'en fais pour rien...Regarde, il est tranquille.

-Ouais ben qu'il aille ailleurs! Je ne veux pas le voir ici!

-Ce n'est pas parce que _toi_, tu ne l'aimes pas qu'il ne peut pas être ici!

A ce moment, le chat bondit des genoux d'Hermione et s'agrippa, toutes griffes dehors, après le pantalon de Ron.

-FICHE-MOI LA PAIX SALE BÊTE! DÉGAGE! Cria-t-il en donnant des coups sur le chat afin de le faire lâcher prise.

-ARRÊTE! TU VAS LUI FAIRE MAL! Dit Hermione en arrachant Pattenrond de Ron.

-JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS LE LAISSER ICI! IL SAVAIT QUE CROUTARD ÉTAIT DANS MA POCHE! REGARDE CE QU'IL ARRIVE À MON RAT DEPUIS QUE TON SALE ANIMAL EST ICI!

Je me pris la tête entre les deux mains et m'efforçai de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre afin de ne pas les entendre se disputer…Je déteste les disputes…Je déteste tout simplement entendre quelqu'un crier après une autre…POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL FAUT QU'ILS CRIENT?! Voilà que je me mets à trembler, alors que ce n'est même pas après moi qu'on crie…Ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter?...J'en peux plus! Je ramassai mes choses à la hâte et montai rapidement au dortoir. Je me jetai à plat ventre sur mon lit, enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller et pris de grandes respirations. Merde, calme-toi…Ce n'est pas après toi qu'on crie, tu n'as rien fait…C'est entre eux que ça se passe, tu n'as aucun rapport là-dedans!

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Sammy. Je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer.

-Rien…lui répondis-je en tournant la tête vers elle

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie si vite alors? Me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je déteste entendre des personnes se crier après…Dis-je en renfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller.

-Ok…Mais ce n'était pas avec toi qu'ils criaient.

-Je le sais.

-Ils se disputent sans cesse…Tu devrais y être habituée.

-Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se criaient vraiment dessus…

-Ça t'a fait peur?

-Non! Ce n'est pas ça…

-Ben c'est quoi alors? Me demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant sur mon lit.

-Tu vas te moquer de moi si je te le dis…Lui dis-je, la tête toujours enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

-Premièrement, nomme-moi une fois où je me suis moquée de toi pour après que tu m'aies confié quelque chose.

Je ne répondis rien. C'était vrai, jamais elle ne s'était moquée de moi…Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me tira vers l'arrière d'un coup sec.

-Et deuxièmement, si tu parles à ton oreiller, je t'entends très mal.

Je ris un peu et m'assis à mon tour en indien sur mon lit.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie comme ça?

-Je n'aime pas entendre des personnes se crier dessus…Ça me rappelle trop quand mon père me criait dessus, puisque c'était l'une des seules choses qu'il savait faire à la perfection…Je ne faisais que traverser le salon pour sortir et il me criait dessus, sans raison aucune. Et puis…Ça me rappelle aussi quand Sean et mon père s'engueulait…À propos de moi…Tu dois me trouver stupide maintenant…

-Non…Pourquoi est-ce que je te trouverais stupide? Parce que quand tu entends des personnes se crier dessus, ça te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs dont tu préférerais ne plus te rappeler? Il n'y a rien d'idiot là-dedans…Ça te fais simplement rappeler ton frère, et ça te fais mal parce que tu t'ennuies énormément de lui…Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tu sais.

Je lui fis un petit sourire et détournai le regard.

-Et puis…Si durant toute ton enfance ton père s'amusait à te crier après, c'est tout à fait normal aussi que tu n'aimes pas entendre des personnes se disputer…

J'hochai faiblement la tête et regardai dehors. Pendant un long moment, aucune de nous deux ne dit un mot. Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis 5 semaines…Je ne sais pas si je devrais lui demander…Après tout, ce n'est qu'une question comme une autre…Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas sûr que quelqu'un de son entourage en faisait…Elle a peut-être simplement appris cette _technique_ dans un cours de secourisme…Oui, mais il ne l'enseigne pas. Il n'enseigne pas le truc de coller une personne qui est en crise d'asthme contre toi pour que sa respiration se calme grâce à la tienne. Une personne normale qui ne connaît rien à l'asthme ou aux problèmes respiratoires ne le sait pas...Rappelle-toi de ce qu'Harry faisait pendant que tu crachais tes poumons…Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, et Sammy semblait le savoir… Merde, c'est juste une question! T'es à Gryffindor, non?! Alors, prend le peu de courage que tu possèdes et demande-lui!

-Je peux te demander une question? Demandais-je rapidement

-Vas'y.

-Tu te rappelles le jour où j'ai fait ma crise d'asthme?

-Ça c'est sûr! Répondit-elle en poussant un petit rire

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu savais quoi faire? Je veux dire…Pourquoi-

-Est-ce que je connais le _truc_ de coller une personne en crise d'asthme contre moi pour que sa respiration se calque à la mienne? Finit-elle

-Heu…Ouais…

Elle poussa un profond soupir, regarda ses mains jouer avec la couverture, puis releva la tête et me dit

-Mon petit frère en faisait…Il est né avec ça et on n'avait pas assez d'argent pour le faire soigner, alors on a fait comme les moldus asthmatiques font…Un jour, il m'a fait le même coup que tu as fait l'autre jour et il n'avait que moi avec lui.

-Et les médecins vous avaient appris, à toi, ton père et ton grand frère, quoi faire en cas de crise, c'est ça?

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton petit frère?

La question était sortie toute seule. Je n'avais pas voulu la poser et maintenant, je le regrettai amèrement. J'ai tellement le goût de me frapper la tête contre le mur! Juste à voir ses yeux, remplis de tristesse, de désespoir et…de culpabilité? , je sus que je n'aurais pas dû demander la question, je voudrais tellement effacer mon erreur! Elle me regarda longuement, puis, elle me dit

-Il…Il…Il a été…Il a été martyrisé, ensuite, ils l'ont violé et ils l'ont tué.

Horrifiée, je la regardai, bouche bée.

-Co…Comment est-ce que tu sais ça?

-Je…Je…Je l'ai _vu_…

J'étais encore plus horrifiée que je ne l'étais quelques secondes auparavant. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir un seul son de ma bouche. J'étais…traumatisée… Mais je fus vite ramenée à la réalité, car elle se jeta sur moi en disant à travers ses sanglots

-C'est ma faute! C'est ma faute Louna! Si ça n'aurait pas été de moi…Si j'étais partie à sa recherche aussitôt, ça ne serait jamais arrivé! Tout est ma faute! J'ai tué mon propre frère! Oh Garen! Pardonne-moi Garen! C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir à ta place! Garen a souffert à cause de moi! Si je l'aurais mieux surveiller, il ne se serait pas sauvé et donc il aurait toujours été en vie! Je serais avec mes deux frères et mon pèreet rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Oh Garen! Comme il me manque, tu ne peux pas savoir! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de _voir_…

Puis elle se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois que je la voyais ainsi et je ne savais pas quoi dire. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que c'était le moment pour dire quoique ce soit…Je me contentai de la laisser pleurer contre moi, de faire comme Sean faisait avec moi. Je la serrai contre moi, lui frottant le dos afin de l'apaiser, la laissant pleurer, tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait envie, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Puis, je réalisai quelque chose. Elle avait beau prétendre qu'elle se foutait de son père, qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui depuis le jour où il l'avait renié, mais il lui manquait, lui aussi. Elle s'ennuyait de son père, mais jamais elle ne ferait un seul pas vers lui…Pourquoi? Non pas à cause de l'orgueil, mais parce qu'elle ne serait tout simplement pas capable de regarder son père dans les yeux…Elle croit qu'il lui en veut réellement pour ce qui est arrivé à Garen, alors que ce n'est pas sa faute…Elle croit que son père la déteste maintenant et que s'il lui écrit des lettres, enfin…Une chaque année, c'est grâce à son grand frère que le force à le faire, donc, pour elle, ça n'a pas d'importance…Puisqu'elle pense que son père lui écrit plus par principe que par amour…Sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais sûre de ce que je pensais…Et je suis aussi sûre que son père aimerait la revoir, qu'il l'aime toujours…Mais si je te fais part de la…_révélation_ que j'ai eu Sam…Tu le nierais…Mais je vais bien trouver si ce que je pense est vrai…Je ne sais pas comment par contre…Mais je ne t'embêterai pas avec ça, Sammy, tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Continue de pleurer Sam…Tu vas voir qu'après, tu vas te sentir mieux, car toutes les larmes que tu verses enlèvent une partie de ta tristesse et son bienfaisantes, même si ce sont des larmes de tristesse…

**_Quelques semaines plus tôt, ailleurs en Angleterre_**

Un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, marchait dans les rues, qui avaient été dégagées de leur neige le matin même. Certains pourraient pensé qu'il ne faisait qu'errer sans but précis dans la ville, sans savoir où aller. Mais Sean n'errait pas, il savait très bien où il allait. Une rafale de vent se leva et vint ébouriffer les cheveux bruns du jeune homme. Il entra sa tête dans le col de son manteau et enfonça ses mains dans les poches. Le vent venait de se lever, faisant tourbillonner la neige devant ses yeux. Il n'y avait personne dehors, enfin, presque personne. Normal, c'était le jour de Noël et à cette heure-ci, tout le monde se trouvait bien au chaud dans les maisons en compagnie de leur famille. Sean poussa un soupir de tristesse et renifla, empêchant ainsi les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il pensait aux Noël passés, lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Louna, comment ils étaient heureux cette journée-là, rien que tous les deux ensembles…Ça lui manquait terriblement…Il se sentait désespérément seul. Il bifurqua à droite et se retrouva dans une rue encore plus déserte. Il refit le chemin qu'il avait tant fait des années plutôt. Il connaissait tellement bien ce chemin qu'il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Mais c'était à peine s'il regardait le paysage. Il marchait vite, le froid engourdissant ses jambes et ses pieds. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à la maison. Elle était encore comme avant, comme il s'en rappelait. Autrefois, cette maison lui paraissait comme un refuge, un endroit où il pouvait toujours aller, avec Louna, en cas de force majeur…Et bien souvent, c'était le cas…Une maison chaleureuse et accueillante, avec deux personnes qui l'avaient toujours dépanné et accueillit à bras ouverts, lui et Louna. Maintenant, sans savoir pourquoi, cette maison ne lui paraissait plus comme avant…Cela faisait 2 ans qu'il n'y était pas retourné et 2 ans qu'il n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles…Comment allait-il réagir?

Debout devant le portillon, il resta planté là encore un long moment, se demandant s'il devait vraiment y aller ou s'il devait rebrousser chemin, malgré les nombreux kilomètres qu'il venait d'accomplir. Une violente rafale de vent le décida à tenter sa chance…Il poussa le portillon blanc et traversa le chemin qui le séparait de la maison. Devant la porte, il hésita, puis il cogna, 2 coups brefs. Il attendit, regardant autour de lui. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un à la maison. Puis, il entendit le bruit familier de quelqu'un qui descend les marches et qui déverrouille la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et son ancien meilleur ami apparu, vêtu d'un jean propre et d'une chemise, ses cheveux blonds, défaits, comme à leur habitude. Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent dans les yeux, pendant de longues minutes. Puis, Éric se retourna et s'apprêta à refermer la porte, mais Sean y posa sa main et souffla

-Attend!

Éric se retourna et le fusilla du regard

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sean?

Sean rebaissa sa main et se contenta de fixer Éric, sans savoir quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment?

-Revoir Louna…Répondit-il sans s'en apercevoir.

Éric eut un rictus et dit

-Mais tu l'as abandonnée, Sean. Tu l'as abandonnée pour aller vivre avec cette pimbêche de Maria, rappelle-toi.

-J'ai laissé Maria! Et je n'ai pas abandonnée Louna!

-Ah non? Mais, dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait alors, en allant t'installer à des kilomètres d'ici, hein? Dis-moi ce que tu as fait!

-…Je l'ai laissée seule avec mon père…Répondit-il en baissant la tête

-Tien tien, il vient de s'en apercevoir. Un peu trop tard, je crois, non? Et le fait que tu te présentes ici est sûrement dû au fait que tu viens de t'apercevoir que Maria est une salope, égoïste, et que Louna est partie et que tu ne peux plus la revoir, vrai?

Sean acquiesça en silence, la tête toujours baissée.

-_Ils_ veulent la voir, c'est ça? C'est à cause d'_eux_ qu'elle est partie, hein? Et maintenant que tu as décidé de te réveiller, tu espères que je veuille bien t'aider, c'est ça?

Encore une fois, Sean fit oui de la tête, sans rien dire.

-Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles de toi pendant 2 ans, tu ne m'as pas écouter lorsque j'ai essayé de t'avertir, eh bien, débrouille-toi seul Sean! Bien fait pour toi, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre! Tu n'avais qu'à t'en rendre compte avant! C'est trop tard, Sean, désolé pour toi, va-t-en maintenant, et ne revient plus jamais ici, je ne suis plus personne pour toi Sean, oublie-moi, notre amitié est fini depuis 2 ans. Dégage maintenant! Lui cria Éric.

Sean sursauta. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, même s'il s'était douté que Éric ne serait pas enchanté de le revoir, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui dirait cela. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il garda la tête baisée. Éric était son dernier espoir…Avec lui, tout lui semblait possible. Combien de temps avaient-ils perdu ensemble, à s'organiser des plans, qui avaient toujours fonctionnés?

-T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit? DÉGAGE! FOU LE CAMP! FOU LE CAMP, T'ENTENDS?

Sean leva finalement ses yeux pleins de larmes vers Éric.

-Je t'en prie…Ne me fais pas ça…T'es le seul qui puisse m'aider…Lui dit-il en s'approchant d'Éric.

-Tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller avant! Dégage de chez moi! Répondit Éric en repoussant Sean.

-J'TEN PRIE ÉRIC! Ne me laisse pas tomber…Pas maintenant…Si tu ne veux rien savoir de moi…Pense à Louna…Fais-le pour elle…Je t'en prie…Je sais, j'ai été con, stupide, imbécile, tout ce que tu voudras…Mais…Je veux la retrouver! Tu sais bien qu'elle est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus sur terre…Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle…Je ne sais rien d'elle depuis qu'elle est partie et…Elle me manque…Plus que tout…J't'en prie, si tu disais l'aimer comme ta sœur toi aussi, aide-moi…S'il te plaît…

Éric s'appuya sur la porte et baissa la tête à son tour, tandis que Sean le regardait, le regard plein d'espoir, malgré les larmes qui lui brouillait la vue et qui coulaient sur les joues. Éric poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit la porte.

-Ok…Tu vas commencer par entrer, aller prendre un bain et manger, ensuite, on en parlera…

Sean sourit et, sans qu'Éric s'en attende, le serra contre lui et lui murmura

-Merci Éric…Merci infiniment!

Éric lui donna deux claques amicales dans le dos et, le repoussant doucement, lui dit

-Ce n'est rien…Aller, entre et file dans la salle de bain, tu sais où tout ce trouve, fais comme chez toi.

Sean lui sourit de nouveau et entra. Après avoir ôté ses souliers, il monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Éric le regarda disparaître dans le couloir, à gauche, et poussa un soupir. Oh oui, lui aussi aimait Louna comme sa sœur et elle lui manquait, à elle aussi. Et c'est probablement grâce à elle qu'Éric ait décidé d'aider Sean.

30 minutes plus tard, Sean redescendit de la salle de bain, essuyant ses cheveux avec une serviette.

-Au fait, où est ta mère?

-Partie chercher sa sœur à l'aéroport…Elle est partie voilà à peine 20 minutes…Elle ne reviendra pas avant 3-4 heures, surtout avec ce temps de chien. Répondit Éric en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivi de Sean.

Éric lui prépara rapidement quelque chose à manger et le lui donna. Dès que Sean eut fini de l'avaler, ce qui ne prit guère plus de cinq minutes, ils allèrent s'asseoir au salon.

-Alors, raconte-moi. Dit Éric

-Ben…À la fin du mois d'août, ils sont venus la chercher, pour qu'elle aille à l'école de sorcellerie…Tu te rappelles qu'elle est une sorcière, non?

-Comment je pourrais oublier quelque chose de ce genre? T'oublies que, sans faire exprès, elle a déjà fait un tour de magie ici.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Dit Sean en riant. Bon…Hum…Donc, quelqu'un est venu la chercher…Et depuis ce temps, je ne l'ai jamais revu…Tout ça à cause d'_eux_!

Sean lui raconta alors l'épisode avec Maria, comment elle lui avait raconté qu'elle était jalouse de Louna et qu'elle la haïssait sans raison aucune.

-Et depuis que je me suis rendue compte de ça…J'ai décidé que je voulais que Louna revienne…_Ils_ n'ont pas droit de dire qu'_ils_ veulent la voir et là, pouf! Des personnes me l'enlèvent en me disant que je ne peux plus rien faire pour elle. Ils l'amènent dans une école dont je ne connais même pas l'emplacement, en me disant que je ne peux pas lui écrire, et qu'elle ne le peut pas, et de l'oublier…Tu voies…J'en ai assez…

-Tu sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait fallu que vous viviez votre vie, tous les eux…Arrête de la sous-estimer…

-Je ne la sous-estime pas! Je ne l'ai jamais fait! Mais Éric merde! Elle n'a que 13 ans! Elle a beau être intelligente, mais elle ne peut pas vivre seule! Déjà que mon père ne faisait rien que la frapper! Et cet imbécile qui invente cet énorme mensonge sur sa mort! Tout ça pour toucher l'argent et ainsi pouvoir se droguer! Je suis bien content qu'il soit mort!

-Ah ouais, cette histoire…Je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas vrai, et ma mère pensait la même chose que moi. Au fait, tu as une idée de la manière dont on va s'y prendre pour essayer de la retrouver?

-Non, pas pour l'instant…Mais je vais bien trouver, il le faut…Ou peut-être que c'est toi, comme d'Habitude, qui va trouver le plan. Dit Sean, avec un petit sourire en coin

-Moi…Je suis nul pour ce qui est de trouver les plans! Tu le sais!

-Ah ouais? Et qui c'est qui trouvait toujours les plans lorsque nous jouions?

-Là, ce n'est pas pareil…J'ignore si je vais pouvoir t'aider…Ce n'est pas un jeux là…Il s'agit de la réalité.

-On a qu'à faire comme si c'était un jeu…

-Oh vraiment? Bien sûr, et tuer tout le monde ne consisterait qu'à un jeu, je suppose?…Non, sérieusement, je en sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose, même si je le voudrais.

Sean poussa un profond soupir et lui dit:

-Je sais, mais on va quand même essayer…J'ignore encore comment je vais m'y prendre…Mais une chose est sûr, je veux la retrouver…La dernière fois que je l'au vu, c'était le jour de son anniversaire et pourtant, on dirait que ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue…

Éric poussa un profond soupir et dit

-Moi, ça fait encore plus longtemps que toi que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Ah oui? C'était quand?

-Ben…Le soir où elle a failli se faire violer.

Sean releva brusquement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Se faire violer?! Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?!

_Voilà! Fini! Désolé pour le retard,…Mais la faut que je lâche l'ordi! Alors je reviens demain pour tout finir Bon, on est demainloool,tika…Je sais !Mon chapitre est court !!!Mais je vias essayer de rajouter des détails, le retravailler si vous préférez! J'ai eu de la difficulté à écrire la première partie! C'est ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps à écrire, car la deuxième partie (avec Sean et Éric) elle ne m'a pris que 2 heures, peut-être moins, à écrire! Tika, j'espère que vous avez aim_

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

Cheyna-et-mumus: Mici pour ton review!! Ah ouais, fallait sortir wemus du lit?;) Bah,moi avec Siwi,c pas comme cahihi. Bon mici pour ta noteT'as aimé le bout avec Sean? Désolé de te dire qu'il y aura d'autre flashback, mais il ne m'en reste que 3-4 je crois, ce sont les votes qui décidentlol.L'auteure de ma 100eme? Bah, c'est Vanousse, lol. Tout cute la manière que Wemus c'est endormi Mici encore, j'espère que t'as aimé ce chap!

Virq05: Salut! Mici pour ton review! Mici aussi pour ta cote lol,bon désolé si ce chapitre est encore plus court que les autres! T'as aimé le bout avec SeanOuais ben tu sais,avec toi,je vais continuer ma fic!! J'ai pas le goût d'être celle que tu tortures tu sais! recule de quelques paslol bon ben mici encore

Angel Brenda: Lol…T'as trouver que mon ancien chap était trop court ?',lol..celui-ci l'est encore plus,désolé! Mici pour ta reviewÇA fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fic! Lol, oui tu peux tjrs rever pour que Parkinson se suicide,héhé. chantonneLa patience est une vertue Bon, c'est çaMici encore pour ton reviewByebye

Sammy: Lol,J'ai hate de voir le stade olympique rempli a ras-bord moi!!! 'ense que ça serait tellement spectaculaire qu'on en parlerait pendant des mois dans les journaux lol !Mici pour ton review Lol,cool !tu me donne 100piasse !!J'en avais besoinempoche le 100 piasseLol,connais les symptome dune crise d'asthme grace a une convo dans un de mes cours de math l'année passée quand ma prof était pas laMa friend me trouvais weird de demander ca,a pensait que je venais de suivre un cours de secourisme qqch ds le genreEt aussi,oubli pas que jai eu des bronchite(je sais c ben moins pire que des pneumonie..)mais quand tu tousse et que tu arrêtes pas,ta hate davoir de lair!!prend un air genéa oui,tu trouve que je suis bonne pour décrire les émotions/sentiments? Bon,tu vx une hot réponse a ton review alors c ce que jessaie de faire'AH !eux du gâteau au chocolat moi too!Tsss!Michante! Bon, lol. Hum, on a revu Sean,t contente ?:P,hihi,tu veux uen espece daventure ?:P Ba patience la fic est pas encore finieD'ailleur,avec ma finfiere héhé. Bonb ben c ca ta la plus longue réponse au reviewÉtait tu cool ?lol,encore mici StephPour ton review et ton honnêtetébyebye!(aaa !Tu fias chier avec ton gâteau!!)

Celle avec une fin Alternative: Mici pour ton review Veux ta fic!!!Tsé,tu peux m'en dire des bouts! Je serais bien contente lol. Bon désolé…Ce chapitre-ci est freaking short! Mais bon je vias essayer de rajouter des tites affaires lala…Heu,de quoi tu parles, ça dépends des circonstances pour les flashback ?Ba te le demanderai sur le chatbon, tu ten rappelle pas'lol T'es vraiment sûre que tu aimes ma fic plus que moi,j'aime TSQ ?amene un mesureur daimage de fic lol…Ah ouin, tu admires réellement mon style ?...sais pas trop quoi dire…Tika..mici pour tes encouragements et ton honnetetébyebye

Audy-Inuyasha La toute dernière toi! Je viens de recevoir ton review,une chance que j'ai aps posté mon chapitre hier soir comme j'en avais l'intention' Bon,désolé,il va avoir d'autre flash back lol, heu,merci pour ton review Mici pour me dire que je m'améliore !Ça me fait plaisir de le savoirwewi !Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic! Mici encore!

Bon, voilà! Hum bon..les questions,après je vous reviens et après ben je relis mon chap

**_Questions_**

**__**

1-Que pensez-vous de ma finfull fière?

2-Combien donneriez-vous, de 0 à 10, à ce chapitre?

3-L'avez-vous aimé, même s'il est court?

4-Que pensez-vous de Sammy?

Bon, c'est ça pour les questionsDonc…Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il va arriver. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trop de devoirs…enfin…Selon moi…Et, pour mon chapitre 25 de A.O.D, je sais déjà tout quoi écrire, dont ce ne sera pas à cause du chapitre de A.O.D si le chapitre 15 prend du temps à venir…J'ai eu de la difficulté à écrire ce chapitre-ci, ben la première partie…Je m'excuse si elle vous semble…poche ?...Mais je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire…Entk…Je vous laisse! J'ai du travail à faire

Byebye

Louna

s'incline et tombe dans les devoirs oskour?


	15. Mauvaise rencontre

D.A: tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais cette histoire ainsi que ses personnages m'appartiennent.

N.A: Bonjour! Je commence ce chapitre, et je sais à peine quoi mettre dedans'Enfin, il me manque une bonne partie…genre le ¾ …Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, ni dans combien de temps il va être fini, ni sa longueur. S'il est court, encore une fois, j'en suis désolée! Chapitre écrit au narrateur Dieu ''IL/ELLE'' READ AND ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

-Je sais, mais on va quand même essayer…J'ignore encore comment je vais m'y prendre…Mais une chose est sûr, je veux la retrouver…La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était le jour de son anniversaire et pourtant, on dirait que ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vue…

Éric poussa un profond soupir et dit

-Moi, ça fait encore plus longtemps que toi que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Ah oui? C'était quand?

-Ben… Le soir où elle a failli se faire violer.

Sean releva brusquement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Se faire violer?! Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?!

**_Chapitre 15: Mauvaise rencontre_**

Louna et Hermione étaient assises dans la bibliothèque en train de faire leurs devoirs. Aucune des deux n'avait parler depuis bientôt une heure. Louna releva enfin la tête de son devoir et craqua son cou endolori. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua que le soleil était derrière les montagnes. Elle poussa un soupir et reposa sa plume, histoire de se changer les idées pendant quelques instants. Elle entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir, mais ne s'en occupa pas et replongea dans son devoir. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle et releva la tête alors que Sammy arrivait à côté d'elle.

-Hey, tu viens dehors avec moi? Harry est à son entraînement de Quidditch, il devrait bientôt finir et il va faire essayer son balai à Ron et à moi, je vais le rejoindre, tu veux venir? Dit-elle tout bas en se penchant vers Louna.

-Non…Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller dehors et j'ai ce devoir à finir…Répondit-elle, la tête baissée.

-Comme tu voudras. Toi, Hermione? Dit Sammy en tournant sa tête vers celle-ci.

-Non, j'ai ce devoir à finir et celui d'arithmancie et de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que Ron voudrait de ma présence. Dit-elle froidement en levant la tête vers Sammy.

-Comme tu veux. Attention aux lésions cervicales, ne travaillez pas trop fort les filles! Dit-elle en se redressant.

-C'est ça…

-On se revoit tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en s'éloignant de notre table.

Louna replongea dans son devoir, mais à peine eut-elle écrit une phrase qu'Hermione lui dit d'un ton sec:

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec moi.

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller dehors… Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, je peux bien m'en aller… Répliqua faiblement Louna, la tête toujours baissée sur son parchemin, sans toutefois rien écrire.

-Non…je n'ai pas voulu dire ça…Commença-t-elle, mais Louna haussa les épaules et se remit à écrire.

Hermione fixa Louna pendant quelques instants, essayant de voir si elle l'avait offensée, mais, ne voyant que ses cheveux, elle décida de ne rien dire et continua son devoir. À peine un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que Louna traçait la dernière lettre, une personne arriva à ses côtés et lui dit, la faisant sursauter,

-Alors la jolie, encore en train de travailler?

Louna, qui avait à peine tourné les yeux vers Malfoy, fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et commença à ranger ses affaires.

-Oh, tu veux jouer à m'ignorer? Tu veux faire l'indifférente, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur en s'assoyant sur la chaise vide à côté d'elle.

L'adolescente fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué et mit ses choses dans son sac. Draco la regarda faire, toujours ce même sourire sur le visage.

-Alors, mignonne, tu as déjà tout fini tes devoirs, tu les as révisés une centaine de fois pour être sûre d'avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles et ôter le grade de Granger en tant que meilleure de classe?

-Fou-lui la paix Malfoy!

-Granger serait-elle jalouse? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi écouterais-je une sale sang-de-bourbe comme toi? Répliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard supérieur.

Hermione ne répliqua rien, se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir. Malfoy ricana, tourna la tête vers Louna et lui dit, en lui caressant les cheveux

-Oh, mais c'est vrai, toi aussi, tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite sang de bourbe. C'est dommage…

Louna secoua la tête, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas être touchée, ce qui fit rire Draco.

-Tu n'aimes pas être touchée, hein, mignonne? Dommage que ton sang soit sale. Pour une fois qu'il y avait une jolie fille dans les Gryffindor.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci, sentant sa main, se releva brusquement, empoigna son sac et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque, tête baissée.

-Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille, non? Elle n'est pas intéressée par toi, tu le sais bien! Alors arrête de faire semblant que tu es intéressé par elle, puisque tu ne l'es même pas! Cesse de l'embêter, tu ne voies pas que tu l'offenses lorsque tu le fais? Dit Hermione en se levant à son tour.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit afin de rejoindre son amie. Draco la regarda partir et murmura à lui-même

-Comment on peut savoir quoi que ce soit venant d'elle, puisqu'elle garde toujours la tête baissée et qu'elle ne dit jamais rien lorsqu'on l'embête?****

Il se leva à son tour et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il parcourut quelques couloirs et il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait: Louna. Elle était à plusieurs mètres devant lui, marchant tête baissée à côté d'Hermione. Il sortit sa baguette, lui fit faire un mouvement et un éclair jaune alla percuter le sac de Louna. Ce dernier se déchira aussitôt, répandant ainsi son contenu sur le sol. La jeune fille s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, sachant très bien qui avait fait le coup.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça? Demanda-t-elle, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

-Parce que c'est un crétin d'imbécile qui n'à rien d'autre à faire que d'embêter tout le monde. Répondit furieusement Hermione en se penchant afin d'aider Louna à ramasser ses choses.

Celle-ci laissa glisser son sac par terre et s'accroupit à son tour afin de ramasser ses choses. Plusieurs de ses livres et parchemins étaient tachés d'encre provenant de l'encrier qui avait brisé du à sa chute.

-Alors, on essayait de se sauver de moi, pas vrai? Dit Draco d'une voix douce en arrivant à côté des deux adolescentes.

Pour réponse, Louna poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-Tu ne peux pas lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute Malfoy?! Dit furieusement Hermione en tendant une pile de livres et de parchemins tachée à Louna.

-Elle n'a qu'à me le dire si elle veut que je la laisse tranquille. Et puis, Granger, il me semble que je t'ai dit de te la fermer.

-Parce que tu croies que-

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur moi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'embêtes à ce point?

-Eh bien tu voies, tu as quelque chose qui fait que les personnes s'amusent à t'embêter. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, ne t'en fais pas! Tu es seulement née avec ce gène, alors on ne peut pas t'en blâmer… Malheureusement… Ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi! Enfin, peut-être si… Tu es comme tu es, je suis comme je suis… Tu es faible, je suis fort. Tu es celle qui est embêtée, je suis celui qui embête, c'est un cycle si tu veux… Tu es née pour recevoir ce genre de traitement, je suis né pour faire subir ce traitement. C'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien.

Louna ne répliqua rien. Elle se contenta de garder la tête baissée, ses cheveux lui entourèrent le visage, pour éviter que Draco ou Hermione ne voient les larmes dans ses yeux… Sean lui avait appris qu'on pouvait tout changer si on le voulait vraiment… Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, les paroles de Malfoy venait de détruire ce en quoi elle s'était accrochée depuis des années…Après tout, comment pouvait-on arriver à changer son destin si on était née perdante en partant? Comment pouvait-on arriver à tout changer? C'était impossible… Il était déjà tout tracé d'avance… Elle se ferait embêter par les plus forts qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Elle vivait pour faire plaisir aux autres. Les autres s'acharnaient sur elle pour se défouler de leurs problèmes… Après tout, tout le monde, depuis sa naissance à l'exception peut-être de Sean, s'étaient mis dans la tête de lui rappeler où était sa place et à quoi elle servait. Son propre père s'était acharné sur elle en la battant pour sa misérable vie, les autres à son ancienne école, comme Cédric ou Ben, s'amusaient à l'embêter et à l'humilier parce que ça leur plaisait de pouvoir se défouler sur elle. Même ici, à Poudlard, quelques personnes l'embêtaient, comme Malfoy.

-Tu as tort Malfoy! Espèce d'affreux fils de riche! Tout ce que tu viens de dire n'est pas vrai! Tu ne cherches qu'à la blesser encore plus! Fou-lui la paix! Je te donne un conseil-

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un conseil venant d'une sale affreuse sang de bourbe comme toi!

-Je m'en fiche, tu vas l'entendre, que ça te plaise ou non.

Draco croisa les bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard glacial.

-Parle qu'on en finisse.

-Très bien. Si tu n'as rien de bon à dire à une personne, et bien, évite d'ouvrir la bouche et demande-toi si ça pourrait blesser la personne que tu t'apprêtes à insulter. J'espère que ça n'a pas traversé ta pauvre tête trop rapidement. Aller, vient Louna.

Hermione prit Louna par le bras et l'entraîna vers la salle commune. L'adolescente la suivit sans rien dire en regardant le sol.

-Comment fais-tu pour endurer cet imbécile, alors que tout ce qu'il te fait, c'est de t'embêter? Demanda Hermione alors qu'elles approchaient la salle commune.

Louna ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

-Si j'étais toi, je crois que je lui aurais déjà dit ma façon de penser. Il croit être supérieur à tout le monde, tout ça parce que son père est riche et qu'il travaille au Ministère de la Magie.

-À quoi ça sert de répliquer avec une personne comme lui? Si je lui répond, il va continuer à m'embêter. De toute façon, tout ce qu'il me dit… Ça ne me fait rien… Dit-elle faiblement, la tête toujours baissée alors qu'elles arrivaient en face du portrait.

-Vraiment? Alors si ça ne te touche pas, pourquoi tes yeux étaient-ils remplis de larmes?

-Heu… Eh bien... Heu…

-Cesse de mentir Louna… Je sais que ça te fais mal… Dit doucement Hermione en entrant dans la salle commune.

Louna entra à son tour et suivit Hermione dans la salle commune. Elles déposèrent leurs sacs sur la table et s'assirent. Louna regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait sombre maintenant à l'extérieur et les étoiles commençaient à percer le ciel noir. Son regard se perdit dans le firmament étoilé, ainsi que son esprit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi?

La voix était terriblement lointaine. Il fallu plusieurs secondes à Louna pour réaliser que la question s'adressait à elle. La voix avait été sèche et dure, et la question avait été posée rapidement. L'adolescente cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione, comme elle le faisait d'habitude lorsqu'elle sortait de sa bulle.

-Qu'est-ce que je pense de quoi? Demanda lentement Louna d'une voix à moitié endormie.

-De Pattenrond.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense à propos de Pattenrond? Demanda Louna en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien où Hermione voulait en venir.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Mais oui! Tu croies que mon chat a tué Croutard ou non?

-Oh…

Louna baissa la tête et regarda ses mains. Quelques jours plutôt, Ron avait accusé Pattenrond d'avoir dévoré son rat et il avait apporté la preuve avec lui. Mais Hermione avait défendue son chat et depuis ce temps, Ron et elle ne se parlent plus. À vrai dire, Louna n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion sur ce cas. Le chat pouvait très bien avoir dévoré le rat, mais le rat aurait bien pu se sauver après s'être fait blesser.

-Pour dire la vérité… J'en sais rien. Répondit-elle en relevant brièvement la tête.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Admet-le donc que tu croies que tout est la faute de mon chat et qu'il n'aurait dû jamais venir ici! Lui cria Hermione.

Louna fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois et la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

-Mais non… Je n'ai jamais insinué quelque chose dans ce genre... Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait de faire, Hermione baissa les yeux et dit,

-Excuse-moi… Je n'ai pas voulu te crier après… C'est juste que… Je suis énervée… Non pas seulement à cause des devoirs, mais à cause des autres… Ron est sûr à cent pour cent que c'est mon chat qui a dévoré Croutard, Harry et Sammy pensent la même chose. Je n'arrive pas à leur faire comprendre que ce n'est peut-être pas Pattenrond et puis... Toutes les preuves sont contre lui… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour regagner leur amitié tu sais… Et toi, tu es la seule qui veuille bien rester avec moi et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de te crier dessus…

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucunes des deux ne prononça un seul mot. Louna continuait de regarder ses mains tandis qu'Hermione relevait parfois les yeux pour voir sa réaction.

-Tu sais… Je ne crois pas que Sammy croit la même chose qu'Harry et Ron… À vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit contre toi et je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille à tout prix savoir qui à raison dans cette histoire… Je pense qu'elle se fiche un peu de savoir si Pattenrond a manger Croutard ou s'il ne l'a pas fait… Je pense qu'elle se préoccupe plus de savoir combien de temps toi et Ron allez durer sans vous adresser la parole… Dit lentement Louna.

À ce moment, le portrait de la salle commune pivota, laissant entrer Ron, Harry et Sammy. Les deux adolescents montèrent à leur dortoir tandis que Sammy arrivait à côté des deux adolescentes assises.

-C'était vraiment cool! Je n'ai jamais vu un balai aussi rapide! S'exclama Sammy en se jetant sur la chaise à côté de Louna. Vous avez manqué quelque chose les filles! La prochaine fois, demandez à Harry si vous pouvez l'essayer, vous n'allez pas le regretter!

-Peut-être… Si Harry peut arrêter d'être fâché contre moi… Dit Hermione en recommençant à faire son devoir.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui est fâché contre toi… C'est toi, l'autre jour, qui lui a crié après… Parce qu'il te disait ce qu'il pensait, alors, ne dit pas que c'est lui qui est fâché contre toi lorsque c'est le contraire!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais, ne trouvant rien à répliquer, elle la referma et replongea dans son devoir.

-Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. Dit Sammy en se levant.

Louna resta assise encore quelques minutes, puis se leva à son tour, elle dit,

-J'y vais moi aussi… Tu viens?

-Non… Pas tout de suite… Il faut que je finisse ce travail avant.

-D'accord… Mais ne te couche pas trop tard… Dit Louna avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-T'en fait pas, et puis, tu n'es pas mieux pour parler. Dit Hermione en la regardant.

Louna ria un peu et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Elle entra, se dirigea vers son lit, prit ses affaires et sortit aussi vite pour aller prendre sa douche. Elle sortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard avec une serviette enroulée sur sa tête. Elle poussa la porte du dortoir une nouvelle fois et se dirigea une fois de plus vers son lit.

-Regardez! Louna est en fait une Arabe! J'avais toujours eu un doute! Dit Sammy en voyant Louna entrer.

Celle-ci se mit à rire en déposant ses affaires dans son sac.

-Je ressemble tellement à une Arabe.

-Mais oui! Surtout avec ton teint pâle et tes yeux bleu électrique! Par contre, tes cheveux ne sont pas de la bonne couleur, ils devraient être blond!

Les deux adolescentes se mirent à rire.

-Oh et il te manque le point en plein milieu du front!

-Je crois qu'on va laisser faire pour ce détail tu sais. Dit Louna en riant.

-Oh! Ce que tu es rabat-joie! Dit Sammy en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en prenant un air boudeur.

-Sammy le gros bébé.

-C'EST PAS VRAI!

L'adolescente lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire Louna de plus belle. Elle ôta la serviette de ses cheveux et commença à les démêler.

-NON! Attend! Lui cria Sammy, toujours assise sur son lit.

-Quoi? Demanda Louna, surprise.

-Vien ici!

Louna haussa un sourcil interrogateur et s'approcha de Sammy. Celle-ci lui prit la brosse des mains, appuya fortement sur ses épaules afin qu'elle s'assoit sur le sol et commença à lui démêler les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Louna en tournant la tête afin de regarder Sammy.

-Ben… Ça se voit… Je te brosse les cheveux… Arrête de tourner la tête!

-Heu… D'accord…

Louna se laissa faire sans rien ajouter. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient parfaitement démêlés.

-Fini. Alors, tu viens voir le quidditch demain?

-Heu… J'en sais rien… Répondit-elle faiblement.

-Aller vient! Tu vas voir, c'est hyper cool, le quidditch! C'est mon sport préféré! Et puis, entre nous, le capitaine des Gryffindors n'est pas mal. Lui dit Sammy.

Louna rie un peu.

-Mais… Je vais avoir l'air stupide si j'y vais… Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi aurais-tu l'air stupide? Demanda Sammy en jouant dans les cheveux de son amie.

-Je n'y connais rien… Je ne vais rien comprendre…

-Tu vas voir c'est simple! Ben… Peut-être pas tant que ça… Mais tu vas tout comprendre, j'en suis sûre!

Louna ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et rebaissa les yeux. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les deux filles se préparèrent à se mettre au lit. Louna se glissa dans les couvertures, les serra autour d'elle ainsi que son chien noir en peluche et ferma les yeux.

-Hey Lou'… Murmura la voix de Sammy alors que Louna s'apprêtait à s'endormir.

-Hum? Fit Louna en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croies qui arrivent… aux personnes quand elles meurent?

Louna ouvrit les yeux, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle savait de qui Sammy voulait parler… De son petit frère… Garen.

-J'en sais rien Sammy… Elles vont peut-être dans le ciel…Rejoindre les autres morts… Et ensuite… Elles veillent sur nous… Elles nous regardent du haut du ciel et te protègent… D'une certaine façon… Elles démontrent leur présence sans toutefois la montrer… Quand tu es en difficulté ou lorsque tu es triste et que tu croies que tu es seul au monde, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elles se manifestent… Mais toi, tu ne le sais pas… Tu ne le sens pas… Elles t'aident à leur façon et après, tu te sens mieux... Les personnes que tu as aimé ne partent jamais complètement Sammy, elles restent pour toujours à tes côtés… Murmura Louna, serrant plus fort son chien noir.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucune des deux ne prononça un seul mot. Puis, Louna entendit Sammy renifler légèrement et lui murmurer,

-C'est… C'est… trop sage pour ton âge ça… Tu sais… Mais… C'est beau… Ce que tu croies…

Louna sourit légèrement et referma les yeux. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux adolescentes s'étaient endormies d'un sommeil profond.

Le soleil inondait le dortoir des jeunes filles lorsque Louna se réveilla le lendemain matin après avoir passé une nuit sans rêves. Elle s'étira longuement et s'assit sur son lit. Elle se gratta la tête et prit sa montre afin de savoir l'heure. Dix heures. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Pansy et Lavande étaient déjà parties, mais Hermione et Sammy dormaient encore. _Il n'y a pas un match de quidditch ce matin?_ Se demanda-t-elle._ Oui il n'y en a un… Sauf que je ne sais pas à quelle heure… Et si Sammy le manque parce qu'elle dormait, elle risque de m'en vouloir parce que je ne l'ai pas réveillée… Qu'est-ce que je fais?_ Louna fixa les rideaux du lit de Sammy, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle s'avança vers le lit, écarta les rideaux, sautant sur le lit elle tira les couvertures et cria,

-DEBOUT SAMMY! VITE! GROUILLE-TOI TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD POUR LES COURS! IL NE TE RESTE QUE 5 MINUTES!

Sammy se redressa et sortit aussitôt de son lit, cherchant ses vêtements du regard. Louna la regardait faire en riant.

-Merde merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione ne nous a pas réveillé? Hermione lève-toi! On va être en retard! Cria Sammy à Hermione.

-Sammy… Calme-toi… On est samedi, on a pas de cours. Dit Hermione en se redressant, se frottant les yeux.

Sammy se retourna et vit Louna, à genoux sur son lit, qui se tenait le ventre et riait. L'adolescente se dirigea vers son amie, monta sur son lit, prit son oreiller et commença à frapper Louna en riant

-C'est pas juste! Espèce de menteuse! Tu n'as pas le droit de me réveiller de cette façon! C'est cruel de faire ça! Me réveiller en criant que je suis en retard pour les cours! Lui cria Sammy.

-Arrête! Tu veux me tuer? Dit Louna, recroquevillée sur elle-même en riant. On n'est pas en retard pour les cours, mais le match, il est à quelle heure?

Sammy arrêta de frapper Louna et leva les yeux.

-11 heures, pourquoi? Répondit-elle en lui donnant un dernier coup

-Parce qu'il est 10heures passées.

-Merde! Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plutôt?! Où est ma cape? Et mon linge?! Merde! Faut se dépêcher si on veut avoir de bonnes places! Et si on veut avoir le temps de déjeuner! Aller grouillez-vous!

Les trois adolescentes s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent dans la Grande Salle avec leurs capes et leurs écharpes. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffindor s'apprêtaient à partir.

-Hey Harry! Tu ferais mieux d'attraper le vif d'or! On se revoit tout à l'heure! Lança Sammy

-Ouais… Je vais essayer… Dit Harry en se levant. Tu viens voir la partie? Demanda-t-il comme il passait en avant de Louna.

Celle-ci sourit timidement, mais ne répondit rien.

-Tu vas finalement voir ce que c'est! C'est comme moi, la première fois que j'aie entendu parler de quidditch, je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

-Harry! Dépêche-toi! Lui dit Olivier.

-Bon, ben, à plus tard! Lança Harry aux 4 autres.

Sammy, Louna et Hermione s'assirent à la table et commencèrent à se servir.

-Tu l'as vu? Le capitaine de l'équipe? Lui chuchota Sammy.

Louna fit non de la tête.

-Ben…Si t'aurais relevé la tête, tu l'aurais vu.

-Tu n'es pas encore en train de parler de Dubois?! Demanda Ron.

-Ouais, et? Tu es jaloux?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à ce gars?

-Il est plus beau que toi, mieux bâti que toi, et plein d'autre chose que tu n'as pas.

Ron et Sammy commencèrent alors à débattre du sujet. Louna riait en les écoutant s'obstiner tandis qu'Hermione poussait des soupirs excédés. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Sammy se leva et dit,

-On ferait bien d'y aller! Les autres commencent à sortir.

En effet, les élèves des autres maisons commençaient à sortir de la Grade Salle afin de se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch. Les 4 adolescents sortirent à leur tour de l'école et marchèrent dans le parc de l'école en compagnie des élèves de Gryffindor. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Sammy et Ron essayaient d'expliquer à Louna ce en quoi consistait le quidditch.

-Et puis il y a l'attrapeur, c'est le poste qu'occupe Harry. Il est chargé d'attraper le vif d'or avant que l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse ne l'attrape.

-Et puis lorsqu'il l'attrape, il fait gagner 150 points à l'équipe, et ça leur assure presque la victoire.

-Sauf qu'il ne gagne pas toujours, ça dépend du nombre de points que l'équipe ainsi que l'équipe adverse.

-Laisser-la respirer, vous allez tous la mélanger. Dit Hermione.

-Tiens, tu n'es pas dans tes livres aujourd'hui? Lui lança sèchement Ron.

-Ne commencez pas! Les avertit Sammy.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans les gradins. Le match débuta quinze minutes plus tard sous les applaudissements de la foule. Louna regardait attentivement, impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais vu un sport aussi dangereux qu'impressionnant. Elle essayait de suivre tous les joueurs, mais les mouvements étaient très rapides et lui donnèrent rapidement le vertige. Aussi se contenta-t-elle se suivre seulement la partie en voyant seulement ce que ses yeux pouvaient voir. Lorsque la partie se termina par la victoire des Gryffindors, elle suivit Sammy, Ron et Hermione, mais elle les perdit de vue et décida de rester à l'écart de la foule qui se pressait autour des joueurs de l'équipe. Elle leva la tête et regarda le terrain. Il lui semblait dix fois plus grand lorsqu'on était dessus que lorsqu'on était dans les gradins.

-Le terrain est plus grand que l'on ne croit, pas vrai? Dit une voix douce derrière elle.

Louna sursauta et se retourna vers la personne qui lui avait parlé. Elle rebaissa la tête et acquiesça.

-Vous devez être heureuse que votre maison ait gagné.

Encore une fois, Louna fit oui de la tête sans toutefois rien dire.

-Comment avez-vous trouvé le match? C'était votre premier, n'est-ce pas?

-Comment est-ce que vous le saviez? Demanda-t-elle timidement en relevant un peu les yeux afin de regarder Remus pendant quelques instants.

-Il me semble que lors de la dernière partie, vous étiez en retenue avec Sammy. Je me trompe?

-Non.

-Alors, vous avez aimé la partie?

-Oui, c'était cool! Je n'ai jamais vu un sport aussi rapide que celui-ci! Dit-elle en relevant la tête

Remus sourit devant son air. On aurait dit une fillette qui venait de réaliser pour la première fois qu'on pouvait voler. Louna détourna cependant les yeux et regarda vers la foule, feignant de chercher ses amis.

-Où sont passés Sammy, Ron et Hermione?

-Heu… Dans la foule, j'imagine… Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il y aura une fête dans la salle commune des Gryffindor. Dit Remus, plus pour lui-même.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

-Oh, et bien, tout simplement que ça me rappelle les jours lorsque j'étais étudiant ici. Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Vous avez étudié ici?

-Eh oui, tout comme la majorité des enseignants qui enseignent aujourd'hui. J'étais moi aussi à Gryffindor.

Louna ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes, se sentant parfaitement stupide de ne pas avoir pensé que la plupart de ses enseignants avaient déjà été à sa place.

-Ça doit faire bizarre d'enseigner dans une école où l'on a été élève durant sa jeunesse… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Oh, oui… Enfin… À certains moments oui… C'est surtout les premiers jours qui sont étranges, lorsqu'on repasse devant certains endroits… Car ces endroits me rappellent des souvenirs…

Remus s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la foule d'élèves. Louna releva la tête et le regarda partir, se demandant si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal pour qu'il soit parti tout d'un coup. Elle haussa les épaules, poussa un soupir, et suivit les élèves qui commençaient à se diriger vers le château.

Remus avait raison. À peine fut-elle entrée dans la salle commune avec les autres Gryffindors qu'ils commencèrent à crier et à faire la fête. Louna alla dans un coin de la salle et attendit que Sammy, Ron, Hermione et Harry reviennent. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les joueurs entrèrent en compagnie des quelques personnes qui les avaient attendu, ce qui déclencha les applaudissements et les cris de la part des élèves. Louna regardait tout cela sans trop comprendre la réaction de ses camarades. Enfin, Sammy la vit et elle se dirigea vers elle.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas restée avec nous? Lui demanda Sammy

-Ben… Je vous ai perdu de vue… Répondit faiblement Louna, tête baissée.

-C'est pas grave! Tu viens?

Louna se leva et suivit Sammy à travers la foule.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on fait la fête? La dernière fois, il n'y avait rien eu et on avait gagné… Demanda Louna quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ben c'est parce qu'on est qualifié pour la coupe… Si on gagne la prochaine partie, on gagne la coupe et le prochain match, on affronte les Serpentards et c'est presque assuré qu'on gagne! Enfin, si Harry attrape le vif d'or au bon moment. Lui dit Sammy avec un sourire.

-Très drôle Sammy. Commence à me mettre déjà de la pression! Lui dit Harry en se retournant vers Sammy, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Mais non Harry! Tu sais bien que je ne ferai jamais une telle chose! Répliqua Sammy en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Mais il faut que tu attrapes le vif d'or au bon moment parce que sinon, on aura gagné le match, mais pas la coupe et…

-Sammy…

-Oui?

-La ferme.

-Rabat-joie! Lui dit-elle en croisant les bras.

-N'empêche, c'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte… Elle n'est peut-être pas très douée dans les cours, mais pour le quidditch et les points, je crois qu'elle est plus vite que Dubois. Dit Ron.

Louna ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les trois adolescents s'obstiner.

-Parce que ça te fait rire toi!? Lui dit Harry en s'approchant d'elle d'un faux air menaçant.

Elle fit oui de la tête et voulut reculer, mais un fauteuil l'en empêcha. Ils rirent tous de bon cœur et commencèrent a parler joyeusement.

Le reste de la journée se déroula très bien. La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde était heureux. Enfin, le soir arriva et c'est dans la même atmosphère que ce déroula la soirée. Louna s'amusait avec Sammy et les autres.

-Harry! Vien ici... Il faut que je te demande quelque chose! Dit Sammy, devenue sérieuse tout d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut lui demander d'après toi? Demanda Ron à Louna, qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Ron regardait les deux adolescents parler, puis Sammy partit en courant dans l'escalier menant au dortoir tandis qu'Harry revenait vers les deux adolescents qui attendaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Demanda Ron, une fois qu'Harry fut en face de lui.

-Oh… Rien d'important... Tu ne croies pas qu'on devrait aller parler à Hermione?

-Va lui parler si tu veux! Répondit sèchement Ron.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers la table où était Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sammy revint rejoindre Ron et Louna.

Vers une heure du matin, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune.

-ÇA SUFFIT! Je demanderai à tous et à toutes d'aller au lit immédiatement! Ordonna-t-elle.

La fête cessa et tous les élèves lui obéirent. Cinq minutes plus tard, la salle commune était vide. Louna, qui était montée dans le dortoir en même temps que Sammy, fini de mettre son pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle poussa un profond soupir et s'endormit aussitôt. Mais à peine deux minutes plus tard, alors que toutes les filles dormaient déjà, elle se fit réveiller par la voix de Sammy.

-Qu'est-ce que t-

Mais Sammy lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et lui fit signe de se taire. Elle lui prit le bras et la traîna hors du lit. Louna lui jeta un regard interrogatif, se demandant ce que Sammy voulait faire, mais celle-ci lui fit signe qu'elle répondrait plus tard et, une fois qu'elles furent sorties du dortoir, elle sortit une cape, étrange aux yeux de Louna qui n'en avait jamais vu de pareil, et la jeta sur Louna et elle-même. Louna ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce que son amie avait l'intention de faire et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour le lui demander, Sammy mit un doigt sur les lèvres. L'adolescente n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre son amie sans poser de questions. Sammy regarda attentivement dans la salle commune afin d'être sûre qu'il n'y avait personne et se dirigea vers le portrait. Elle donna le mot de passe et sortit. Une fois qu'elles furent dans le corridor, Sammy s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait personne. Voyant que la voix était libre, elle avança, faisant signe à Louna d'en faire de même afin que les deux restent cachées sous la cape. Elles traversèrent un couloir désert, où Louna, n'en pouvant plus, demanda,

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? On n'a pas le droit d'être hors des dortoirs! D'où elle vient, cette cape et pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que je reste sous cette cape?

-Chut! Parle moins fort! Chuchota furieusement Sammy alors qu'elles approchèrent d'un escalier.

-C'est une cape d'invisibilité que j'ai empruntée à Harry, elle lui appartient. Donc personne ne peut nous voir, mais, cependant, on peut nous entendre. Lui murmura Sammy en regardant s'il y avait quelqu'un aux alentours.

-D'accord… Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la raison de notre sortie… Chuchota Louna.

-Plus tard. Répondit Sammy avec un geste d'agacement.

Louna se résigna alors à se taire et à suivre son amie. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elles avancèrent dans les corridors, où un professeur ou un préfet faisait sa ronde. Leurs pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol dallé. Pas étonnant d'ailleurs, puisqu'elles étaient nus pieds. Louna, commençaient à avoir froid aux pieds. Tout comme Sammy, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se chausser et devait donc marcher sur le plancher froid sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, elles bifurquèrent dans un couloir que Louna reconnu immédiatement.

-Ca devrait être quelque part par ici... Je le sens... Murmura Sammy pour elle-même.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ici? Lui demanda Louna en murmurant.

-J'en sais rien en vérité... Mais il y a quelque chose ici...

-Je connais ce couloir... C'est ici où moi et Harry sommes venus pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard...

-Il y a un passage secret ici? Demanda vivement Sammy en se retournant vers Louna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Heu... Oui... Répondit Louna en baissant la tête.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Sammy avança pour aller se réfugier près du mur, puis elles attendirent.

-Hey Lou...Je peux te poser une question? Demanda à voix basse Sammy après une dizaine de minutes de silence.

-Heu, oui...

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui était arrivée à ta mère... Ça m'intrigue...

-Ben... À vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais connue... Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je ne lui ai jamais parlé, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle...

-Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir qui elle était?

-Pas vraiment... Je n'y pense même pas… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé non plus... Répondit Louna en levant les yeux vers le plafond, comme pour réfléchir.

C'était vrai, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherchée qui était sa mère, ça lui était bien égal de toute manière. Mais, les rares fois où elle avait posé des questions à son frère à propos de sa mère, Sean ne lui avait jamais vraiment répondu. Il disait quelle était partie peu après sa naissance et c'était tout. Elle n'avait jamais demandé si sa mère reviendrait un jour parmi eux. Elle n'avait jamais posé d'autres questions sur sa mère, mise à part celle qu'elle posait jadis à son frère. De toute façon, Sean s'était occupé de la rendre heureuse, enfin, tant que son père ne sen mêlait pas...

-Dans à peine quelques minutes... Ça va se passer, je le sens... Murmura Sammy pour elle-même, faisant sursauter Louna, qui était profondément plongée dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est ce qu-

Sammy venait de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche et tendait l'oreille pour pouvoir écouter le moindre bruit. Puis, elle entendit... Mais trop tard. Elle se retourna et une personne entra de plein fouet dans les deux jeune filles, qui étaient invisibles. Le choc qui avait été causé en tombant bloqua la respiration de Louna, qui essayait maintenant de respirer sans trop de succès. Sammy lui jeta un regard effrayé en entendant le sifflement de la respiration de son amie tandis que la personne se relevait rapidement. Sammy fit signe à Louna de se relever afin qu'elles puissent bouger, mais Louna, trop occupée à vouloir de l'air, ne la vit pas. Sammy regarda devant elle, puis de nouveau Louna. Elle s'accroupit, leva rapidement son amie par le bras et voulue bouger, mais soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air à ses pieds. Sammy tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face, ainsi que Louna, avec Sirius Black. Celui-ci les dévisagea étrangement, gardant la cape d'invisibilité dans sa main gauche.

-Où as-tu eu cela? Demanda-t-il dune voix rauque.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, sale meurtrier! Tu es venu pour en finir avec Harry, pas vrai? Je savais que quelque chose allait se passer. Lui dit Sammy en sortant sa baguette.

Louna était pétrifiée. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Puis, lorsque le choc fut passé, elle respira rapidement, trop rapidement. Son souffle devint vite saccadée et incontrôlée. Sammy, qui venait à peine de finir sa phrase à ce moment, regarda son amie d'un regard inquiet.

-Oh non Lou... Ne me fais pas ça... Dit-elle faiblement.

Louna voulut lui répondre quelque chose, mais elle ne put. Puis, comme s'il était revenu à la réalité, Sirius les contourna et se posta devant la statue. Il prononça le mot de passe, mais juste avant d'entrer, il regarda Sammy et lui dit,

-Tu ne diras rien. Je te redonne ça, il lança la cape d'invisibilité, et occupe-toi dont de ton amie avant de devenir toi aussi une meurtrière pour l'avoir amenée avec toi.

Puis il disparu dans l'entrée du passage secret. Sammy soupira puis se tourna vers Louna, qui tenait sa pompe entre ses mains. Elle allait un peu mieux. Sa respiration était moins saccadée malgré qu'elle restait un peu rapide.

-Ça va mieux? demanda doucement Sammy.

Louna fit oui de la tête et demanda, après quelques minutes:

-C'était Sirius Black?

-Oui... Mais je n'ai pas pensé que tu aurais pu avoir peur comme cela... C'est vrai que c'est un meurtrier et qu'il cherche à tuer Harry... Je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener ici... Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de venir... Pas après ce que j'ai ressenti... Mais bon... De toute façon, je crois qu'il est un peu trop tard pour culpabiliser maintenant que c'est fait...

-On ferait bien de retourner à la salle commune maintenant avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte qu'on a disparu... Dit Louna en baissant la tête.

-Tu as raison. dit Sammy avec un soupir.

Sammy prit la cape d'invisibilité et rebroussa chemin avec Louna.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu savais qu'il allait être ici? demanda Louna après un long moment de silence.

-Je savais pas que ça serait lui,... Je savais simplement que quelque chose allait arriver... C'est bizarre... Il n'y a plus personne dans les corridors... dit Sammy, songeuse.

Elles regagnèrent finalement le portrait de la grosse dame, prononcèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent. Des qu'elles furent entrées, tout le monde se turent et regardèrent les deux jeunes filles.

-Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce que- commença Sammy, mais une voix l'interrompit.

-OU ÉTIEZ-VOUS PASSÉES?!

Louna et Sammy sursautèrent puis se retournèrent vers le professeur McGonagall.

-NOUS VOUS CHERCHIONS DEPUIS BIENTÔT UN QUART D'HEURE! ALORS VOUS ALLIEZ ME DIRE MAINTENANT OÙ VOUS ÉTIEZ!

Sammy chercha aussitôt une justification dans sa tête tandis que Louna regardait le sol en tremblant.

-ALORS?! J'attends, mesdemoiselles!

-Heu… ben…

-Nous sommes sorties… Quelques instants… Sammy avait dit qu'elle avait un truc à me montrer… Et… Je ne voulais pas attendre jusqu'à demain… Alors… Je… Je l'ai convaincue de me le montrer cette nuit… C'est de ma faute, je le sais… Dit Louna, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

Ce fut le silence général dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves ainsi que la directrice des Gryffindor regardèrent Louna avec des yeux ronds, même Sammy était surprise, mais elle ne le montra pas. Louna continuait de fixer ses pieds et tremblait toujours de tous ses membres. Elle était certaine de recevoir une bonne correction pour ce qu'elle venait de dire et de faire, le genre de correction que son père lui donnait autrefois.

-Miss Vinski… Je dois dire que ça me surprend beaucoup, surtout venant de votre part… Je dois dire que ça me déçoit beaucoup venant de vous. Je suis même extrêmement déçue. Je n'avais jamais pensé que vous puissiez faire un geste aussi stupide! Il va sans dire que vous aurez une retenue! La date sera fixée plus tard! Vous, et ainsi que Miss Wingby, serez en retenue! Vous ne pensiez pas aux troubles que vous venez de causer? Sirius black est entré dans la salle commune, est allé dans le dortoir des garçons de troisième année, a réveillé un de ces garçon, s'est ensuite sauvé, et lorsque j'apprend la nouvelle, on vient me dire en plus qu'il manque deux élèves de troisième année! Que pensiez-vous que j'aie pensé? Répondez-moi!

-Qu'on se soit fait kidnapper par Sirius Black… Répondit Louna, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

-EXACTEMENT! Et quelques minutes plus tard, elles réapparaissent en disant qu'elles ont été faire une petite promenade! Une question, avez-vous croisé Sirius Black?

-Non madame. Répondit Sammy avant que Louna n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Il va sans dire que j'ai terriblement honte! Trois Gryffindors, TROIS, m'ont causé des ennuis épouvantables cette nuit! Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot et vous vous dirigez tous à la Grande Salle rejoindre les autres maisons!

Tous les étudiants lui obéirent. Une fois que Sammy et Louna furent assez éloignées du reste du groupe, Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur elles.

-Où êtes-vous allées?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez été faire?

-Lou', je crois que tu nous as sortis de la merde. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre à McGonagall… Une chance que tu as dit quelque chose, sinon, je ne veux pas imaginer ce qui nous serait arrivées… Dit Sammy, ignorant les questions que venaient de poser les deux adolescents.

-Je ne sais même pas moi-même où j'ai été chercher ça… Personne ne m'avait jamais cru avant lorsque je mentais… Répondit faiblement Louna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on entend?

-Elle a menti?

-Comment a-t-elle osé?

-Je n'en reviens pas!

-Moi non plus!

-Dire que nous, on ne ment jamais!

-Fred, George, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? Demanda Ron d'un ton furieux.

-Féliciter la jolie demoiselle.

-Pour avoir fait mettre en colère Mcgonagall.

Louna, qui continuait de marcher, reçu de la part des jumeaux une caresse qui l'étrangla à moitié.

-Je crois qu'ils sont subitement devenu fou… dit Ron, déconcerté.

-T'en fait pas frèro! Notre santé mentale va très bien. Lui dit Fred en lâchant Louna, qui riait.

-T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ce détail! Ce n'est pas comme si on verrait des fantômes sortir des murs. Dit George.

Les deux jumeaux partirent en avant, laissant les cinq adolescents seuls.

-Ils te montrent plus d'amitié à toi qu'à moi ou Ginny. Dit Ron en regardant Louna.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et continua de marcher derrière les autres.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé?

Sammy regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne autour d'eux n'écoutait, puis raconta l'histoire à voix basse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, personne ne prononça un seul mot.

-C'est moi qui ait dit à Mcgonagall que vous n'étiez pas là… J'ai cru qu'il vous avait enlevé… dit Hermione, quelques minutes plus tard, les larmes aux yeux.

-Arrête de t'en faire… Lui dit Ron.

-Ouais, et puis, ça m'étonnerait qu'il aille réussi à m'enlever! Lui dit Sammy avec un sourire.

Hermione se jeta au cou de Ron et de Sammy.

-Hermione… Qu'est-ce que tu fais… Demanda Ron.

Hermione les lâcha.

-Hey! Toi qui se vante d'avoir lu le livre _L'histoire de Poudlard_, tu n'as pas pensé que les gars ne peuvent pas monter dans le dortoir des filles? Lui dit Sammy avec un clin d'œil.

-Wow… Sammy a retenue quelque chose qu'Hermione lui a dit… Dit Harry.

Tous s'esclaffèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves.

_Voilà, fini ! Finalement!désolé pour le retard mais bon ! Ma fin est à chier je le sais !!!J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de difficulté à écrire ce chapitre alors ne m'en voulez pas trop au moins, il est plus long que les autres :P Bon, j'envoie tout ça a mon namiesinon, vous auriez ce chapitre dans 1 mois je crois' réponses aux reviews dès que le chapitre me revient! Ah oui, et si ça nMaurait pas été du genti lportable que mon popa a amené de sajob cte semaine,vous l'auriez eu encore plus tard,le chap'_

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**__**

**Sammy: **Mici pour ton review! Lol, t'es en amour avec toi-même?;) bon, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!!!Moi non plus j'ai pas grand-chose à dire'Mici encore une fois!

**Amalia**** Lupin: **T'es fière de mwa?:P Bon dsl si le chapitre davant était court !!Celui-ci est plus long je crois'Mici pour la correction! Même si en ce moment tu las pas encore fait'Pis heu ta fini mon message pour l'album ?:P TAS PAS FAIT CA ?!AAA !!OSKOUR !!se cache sous ses couvertures lol tk hum mici pour ton review'J'espère que ca ta pas trop déranger de corriger ce chapitre'et quil y avait pas trop de faute T,aime sammy ?hihi bon ben c ca encore mici****

**Virq05:** Mici pour ton review et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour le retard'Mais yé long ce chapitre la je crois!!!lol bon mici pour tes encouragement et ton honnêteté

**Johanna**** Malfoy:**Eh oui, failli se faire violerMici pour ton review j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre-ci !

**Audy-Inuyasha**Mici pour ton review jespere que tu me pardonnes le long délai XX Je t'ai encore fait pleurer ?se cachedsl !! A oui c devenu ton chapitre préféré le 14 ?:P cool,mici pour ton review et ben jespere que tas au moins un peu aimé ce chapitre'

**MPZT:** Mic,mic,mic…TES REVENU!!!bouche qui tombe par terrelapplaudislol.Finalement rendu a date Bon ben,…Jespere que tas au moins aimé ce chapitre'lol bon dsl pour le délai mon bon c la vie…hum…mici pour tes encouragemen et oui je vias continuer'lol mici encore !

Bon, heu…Désolé, vraiment pour le délai !!je crois que c la fois ou jai uploader le plus tard !! aujourdhui,ca fait 1mois et 3 jour sincèrement désolé javais pas vu le temps passer et de plus, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi écrire !!jai eu bcp,BCP de difficulté à lécrire !et je crains que pour les autre chapitre qui viennent, ca va etre le meme scénario mais bon je vais essayer de me dépêcher je vias poster ce chapitre aussito que mon amie a fini de le corriger ! MICI AMALIA !!!TSÉ VANOUSSE TUI ME SAUVES LA VIE héhé(fallait ben que je me revenge ;)) bon alors…Pas de question pour ce chapitre…a oui une seule, vs me pardonnez mon retard huum ??tityeuxdechienbattu bon eh bien je vais tout de suite me lancer dans lécriture de mon chapitre de mon autre histoire,si vous voulez avoir plus rapidement le prochain chapitre'

Bon ben

Byebye

Louna

sincline et tombe dans les plaintes


	16. Espoirs

D.A: tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais mes personnages ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent de plein droit et je n'écris pas cette histoire dans le but d'en tirer de l'argent.

N.A: Ok, je commence spécialement à préparer le début de ce chapitre ce soir, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le continuer. Mes profs trouvaient qu'on manquait de travail alors ils se sont tous passer le message! Donc, j'ai un gros travail de recherche à faire en français, l'étude pour mes examens, les devoirs pour mes examens, il faut que j'essaie de comprendre ce que raconte la canne de nouilles (lol hein vanou?;))entk et plein d'autre chose la..Donc j'arrête de me plaindre Bon ce chapitre va être écrit au…narrateur…Heu…jle sais pas pentoute…hum…Tiens, on va se battre avec le passé simple Donc, ce chapitre est écrit au narrateur Dieu, externe, tout cque vs voulez(JE).Je ne sais vraiment pas dans combien de temps j'aurai fini ce chapitre…Mais au moins, je sais quoi écrireBen pas mal en gros lala…ma essayer de pas tourner en rond dans l'histoire…Entk! Donc, j'espère que j'aurai plus de reviews que mno dernier chapitrepleureje sais que jai été, longue a updater et ce n'était pas mon intention,c la faute a lécole! Bon,READ & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Hermione se jeta au cou de Ron et de Sammy.

-Hermione… Qu'est-ce que tu fais… Demanda Ron.

Hermione les lâcha.

-Hey! Toi qui se vante d'avoir lu le livre _L'histoire de Poudlard_, tu n'as pas pensé que les gars ne peuvent pas monter dans le dortoir des filles? Lui dit Sammy avec un clin d'œil.

-Wow… Sammy a retenue quelque chose qu'Hermione lui a dit… Dit Harry.

Tous s'esclaffèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves

**_Chapitre 16: Espoirs _**

Quelques semaines avaient passées depuis la nuit où Sirius Black s'était introduit dans la salle commune, faisant ainsi passé Ron pour une vedette durant ces quelques semaines. Personne ne sut que moi et Sammy étions tombées face à fac avec le meurtrier cette nuit-là, à l'exception de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Notre retenue à moi et Sammy n'avait pas encore eu lieu, mais elle ne serait tardée à venir.

C'était maintenant le mois de mars et le temps s'adoucissait de jour en jour, faisant ainsi fondre la neige qu'il y avait dans le parc et c'est par l'une de ces journées que nous nous rendions, moi, Sammy, Ron, Harry et Hermione, à notre cours de botanique. Les autres parlaient joyeusement de sujets divers tandis que je restais en retrait derrière eux, écoutant, sans ne rien dire, leur conversation, comme je le fais toujours.

Je ne vais pas très bien depuis quelque temps, mais je ne pense pas que les autres l'aient remarqué. D'ailleurs, je fais tout pour avoir l'air normal lorsqu'ils me parlent, je ne veux pas qu'ils se demandent ce que j'ai et puis, ils ont autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi alors inutile de les alerter en laissant paraître que je ne vais pas bien Je parle moins, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient remarqué puisque je n'ai jamais été une personne très bavarde. Je déprime, voilà tout…J'ignore pourquoi…En fait oui, je le sais…Sauf qu'y penser me fait encore plus mal. Je poussai un soupir, marchant tête basse derrière les autres.

-Hey Lou', qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?

Je sursautai. Je n'avais pas vu que Sammy avait ralenti pour venir me rejoindre.

-Rien, pourquoi?

-Parce que tu as l'air d'avoir quelque chose qui te tracasse. Tu n'as rien dit depuis qu'on s'est levée alors tu dois forcément avoir quelque chose.

-Oh, heu, je pensais…À la retenue…Je me demande simplement…Ce qu'on va avoir à faire et si on va être ensemble…Ou si ça va être comme la dernière fois…Lui répondis-je

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge, et j'ignorais si elle me croirait ou non, toujours est-il, sans rien mentionner à propos de ma justification, qu'elle me répondit

-Oh ça, on va bien voir…McGonagall va sûrement nous dire la date de la retenue dans quelques jours ou bien dans quelques heures, vu qu'on a un cours de métamorphose tout à l'heure…Mais elle n'est pas comme Snape, elle va sûrement nous laisser ensemble et puis, arrête de t'en faire pour ça, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, d'avoir une retenue! J'en ai eu plein depuis que je suis arrivée ici!

Elle se mit à rire en finissant sa phrase. Pour elle, ce n'est si grave, mais moi, je n'en ai jamais eu depuis le jour où j'ai commencé l'école…Et ça fait la deuxième que j'ai en moins de 4 mois…Je sais que pour certain, 2 retenues en 4 mois n'est pas énorme…Mais pour moi…Ce l'est…Moi qui suis l'élève modèle et première de classe habituellement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de récolter les retenues…Je sais que la première, je ne la méritais pas vraiment…Enfin…Peut-être que si…Mais pour ce qui est de la deuxième, je la mérite amplement. Si j'avais refusé d'y aller, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…Mais j'ignore ce que Sammy serait devenue…Elle serait tombée seule sur le meurtrier et qui sait, peut-être que Black l'aurait tuée pour ne pas qu'elle parle…Nan…Je ne crois pas qu'il soit assez stupide commettre un meurtre dans une école…Il a bien été assez stupide pour entrer dans un dortoir où 5 adolescents étaient endormis…Ce n'est pas la question! Si je n'aurais pas été avec Sammy, si je n'aurais pas menti à Mcgonagall, je n'aurais pas eu cette foutue retenue…Sauf que…J'ai quand même bien fait de mentir...Non? Oh, qu'est-ce que Sean penserait de moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il me dirait?

-Hey Lou'! Redescends un peu sur terre!

Je relevai la tête et m'aperçus que j'étais dans le cours de botanique. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que j'y étais entrée…Je regardai Sammy, qui venait de me parler, afin de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

-Tu es sûre que ça va Louna? Me demanda Hermione

-Mais oui elle va bien. Elle s'en fait un peu trop pour la retenue qu'elle a héritée par ma faute. Répondit Sammy. Aide-moi à replanter ça.

Je l'aidai et le reste du cours se passa normalement. Lorsque la cloche sonna, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du château et nous dirigeâmes vers le cours de métamorphose. Je n'écoutai presque rien du cours. Non pas que la matière fut inintéressante, mais mon cerveau ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'au sujet que je voulais éviter de penser. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je balançai mon sac sur mon épaule et m'apprêtai à sortir avec les autres, mais Sammy attrapa mon sac et me tira vers l'arrière en me disant

-Hey t'es devenue sourde? Mcgonagall nous a dit de rester après le cours...Arrête de t'en faire, ce n'est pas la fin du monde!

Je retournai avec Sammy à l'avant de la classe et attendis, les yeux fixés sur le plancher de la classe. J'entendis McGonagall fermer la porte et revenir à son bureau.

-Votre retenue sera fixée demain soir à 19 heures. Vous vous rendrez à l'infirmerie, toutes les deux, et je vous dirai quoi faire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui Professeur. Répondîmes-nous en cœur.

-Ne soyez pas en retard, jeunes filles. Vous pouvez quitter.

Je suivis Sammy en regardant mes pieds.

-Tu vois que tu t'en faisais pour un rien. On va être ensemble. Me dit Sammy, une fois sortie hors de la classe.

-Ouais…répondis-je vaguement.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Les cours ne semblaient jamais vouloir finir, les secondes paraissaient des minutes, les minutes, des heures. Lorsque enfin sonna la cloche annonçant la fin du dernier cours, je sortis de la classe et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque sans attendre les autres. Non pas que la présence des autres me dérangeait, mais j'avais envie d'être seule avec moi-même. Je poussai les portes de la bibliothèque et me retrouvai dans un lieu calme et silencieux. Une fois entrée, je me dirigeai vers la table la plus reculée de la salle. Il n'y avait presque personne, étant donné que les cours venaient à peine de finir, ce qui faisait mon affaire. Je m'installai donc à la table et sortis les livres de mon sac afin de commencer mes devoirs. Je sais que j'aurais pu les faire dans la salle commune en compagnie des autres, mais aujourd'hui, je n'en ai pas envie…Je préfère ne pas leur dire que je veux rester seule, je ne veux pas qu'ils le prennent mal et qu'ils me laissent tomber…Je secouai la tête afin de faire partir les mauvaises pensées et commençai à faire mes devoirs, histoire de ne pas laisser mes pensées vagabonder. Je ne prêtai attention à rien autour de moi et en moins de 10 minutes, j'étais totalement concentrée sur ce que j'avais à faire. Je n'entendais rien d'autre à l'exception du frottement de ma plume contre le parchemin.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je sois déprimée comme cela? Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive…On dirait que je joue au yo-yo avec ma déprime…Un jour elle est là et l'autre jour, elle n'est plus là…J'en ai assez que ça dure…Mais je n'y peux rien…On ne peut pas empêcher le cerveau de penser, même si c'est à quelque chose qu'on ne veut pas, car il s'en souvient et il ne peut l'oublier…Et ça m'étonnerait qu'il arrive à oublier la raison pour laquelle je déprime…Combien de temps vais-je devoir endurer avant de po-

-J'espère que tu n'as pas l'impression de remettre ça au professeur.

Je sursautai violement en entendant la voix, qui était si proche. Je levai les yeux afin de voir la personne qui venait de me parler et les rebaissai aussitôt.

-Tu m'as fait peur Sammy. Lui dis-je tout bas en expirant profondément

-J'ai remarqué, t'en fais pas, t'as dû sauter d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Dit-elle en riant. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de remettre ce devoir au professeur.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela?

-Eh bien premièrement, tu as écrit ce que tu pensais au lieu d'écrire ton devoir et deuxièmement, tu as la main dans l'encre qui n'est pas encore sèche.

Je regardai mon parchemin et vis que mes mains étaient posées sur le parchemin. J'ai sûrement eu le réflexe de plaquer les mains sur la table lorsque j'ai sursauté…Je poussai un soupir et mis mes paumes sur mes yeux. Erreur. Maintenant, je dois avoir l'air d'un raton laveur.

-Ce que tu es mignonne à voir tu sais ça? Dit Sammy en se retenant de rire.

-La ferme. Dis-je avec un sourire timide, appuyant ma tête contre ma main.

Erreur une fois encore et maintenant, Sammy se tord de rire sur sa chaise. Je l'entends rire, d'ailleurs, la moitié de la bibliothèque doit l'entendre.

-Tu es vraiment partie sur la lune, Louna. Me Dit-elle en essayant de se calmer, peine perdue car elle éclate de rire une nouvelle fois.

-Ce n'est pas drôle…Dis-je en pliant ce qui était sensé être mon devoir.

-Peut-être pas pour toi…Mais pour moi, oui! Tu ne te vois pas!

Je sentis le regard des autres élèves posés sur moi et entendis certain rire. Je rebaissai la tête et ramenai mes cheveux afin qu'ils entourent mon visage, qui était à moitié noir. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir disparaître…Je dois dire que je suis habituée que les autres se moquent de moi…Mais je déteste attirer l'attention. Je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac, le balançai sur mon épaule et me levai, me dirigeant vers la sortie en regardant le plancher. Une fois sortie, je tournai à droite et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain la plus proche. J'entendis les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et se refermer et devinai que c'était Sammy qui venait me rejoindre.

-Hey! Lou', attends! Me dit-elle

Je m'arrêtai et l'attendis. Une fois qu'elle fut rendue à ma hauteur, elle me demanda

-Où tu vas?

-Devine…

-À la salle commune?

Je secouai la tête et continuai de marcher. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entrai dans la salle de bain et me dirigeai vers les lavabos, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir.

-Je suis encore plus affreuse qu'avant…Murmurais-je en poussant un soupir.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Tu n'es pas affreuse! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi…Et puis…Ça te va bien tu sais…Les taches noires. Me dit-elle en gloussant

J'ouvris le robinet et lui envoyai de l'eau dans la figure, arrosant au passage ses lunettes.

-Ah merde! C'était un coup bas ça! Dit-elle en enlevant ses lunettes afin de les essuyer.

Tandis qu'elle s'affairait sur ses lunettes, j'essayai de faire partir l'encre de mes mains, peine perdue. J'avais beau frotté à m'en arracher la peau, l'encre ne voulait pas partir. Puis, comme par enchantement, l'encre disparut d'un seul coup. Intriguée, je regardai mes mains.

-Je ne suis pas si nulle que ça pour jeter des sorts, n'est-ce pas?

Je regardai Sammy, qui était assise sur un lavabo, et vis qu'elle tenait sa baguette. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt? J'ai vraiment la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci…Plutôt aujourd'hui...Je secouai la tête une fois de plus et me retournai afin de sortir.

-Hey tu peux au moins me dire merci non? Me dit Sammy d'un ton moqueur.

Je ris doucement, marchant vers les escaliers afin de monter à la salle commune.

-Louna…Qu'est-ce que tu as? Me demanda-t-elle

-Hein?...Mais rien…répondis-je, gardant la tête baissée.

Mais avant que Sammy ait pu dire quoique ce soit, une voix traînante retentit derrière nous.

-Oh comme ça la belle ne va pas bien?

-Elle doit avoir raté son sort pour ses yeux! Dit la voix criarde de Pansy

Je soupirai longuement. Dire que l'année dernière, dans mon ancienne école, on m'accusait de mettre des verres de contact pour donner à mes yeux le bleu qu'ils ont. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si spécials? Suis-je la seule sur terre à avoir les yeux bleus? Non, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue de m'embêter avec cela?

-Hey princesse! C'est à toi que je parle!

-Non mais tu vas la laisser tranquille à la fin?! Dit furieusement Sammy en se retournant brusquement.

-C'est pas à toi que je parle alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. D'ailleurs, je te conseille de te rappeler où est ta place. Répliqua Pansy.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sammy faire un brusque mouvement et, sans savoir pourquoi, je lui attrapai le poignet et la traînai ailleurs.

-Lâche-moi! Laisse-moi aller lui refaire le portrait à cette sale garce! Me dit Sammy en se débattant.

Mais je ne la lâchai pas, ce qui me surpris, car, malgré qu'elle fut plus forte que moi, je réussis à la retenir et à la traîner ailleurs. Une fois que nous fûmes hors de vue des Serpentards, je relâchai Sammy, qui se retourna furieusement vers moi.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de lui refaire le portrait?

-Tu as déjà une retenue et puis, je n'ai pas le goût que tu te fasses renvoyer parce que Pansy t'a trop énervée et que tu as perdu ton sang-froid envers elle. D'ailleurs, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Hum…Mais comment est-ce que tu fais pour tout endurer? Si j'aurais été à ta place, il y a longtemps que j'aurais perdu patience et que je leur aurais réglé leur compte!

-_Si_ tu étais moi, mais tu ne l'es pas…Alors c'est différent. Et puis, je suis habituée tu sais, aux moqueries des autres…À mon autre école, c'était pareil…Sauf que je n'avais pas d'amis…Je me fou de ce qu'il dise…

-Toi tu as quelque chose, mais tu ne veux rien dire. Dit Sammy.

J'haussai les épaules et donnai le mot de passe à la grosse dame.

Le lendemain, je ne me sentis pas mieux. En fait, c'était pire que la veille. Je me sentais encore plus déprimée et j'essai de me concentrer durant mes cours, peine perdue. La journée se déroula lentement, très lentement. Lorsque enfin nous pûmes retourner à notre salle commune à la fin de la journée, il me sembla qu'un mois s'était écoulé. Je me laissai tomber dans l'un des fauteuils et fermai les yeux en expirant longuement. J'étais déprimée, fatiguée, écoeurée de ces journées. J'avais le goût de ne rien faire à l'exception de rester dans ce fauteuil pour le reste de mes jours.

-Dis Lou', tu ferais mieux de commencer tes devoirs si tu veux les avoir fini pour demain. Tu n'auras pas le temps de les faire ce soir.

La voix de Sammy me sortit brutalement de mes rêveries, un peu trop brutalement, et c'est d'un ton sec et amer que je lui dit

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurai pas le temps ce soir? Je n'en ai pas beaucoup à comparer à toi.

-Eh calme-toi! Tu as oublié qu'on a notre retenue ce soir?

-Oh…C'est vrai…Dis-je de ma voix normale en baissant la tête.

Je me penchai pour prendre mon sac et sortis mes livres afin de commencer mes devoirs. Je les finis en 10 minutes. J'ignore ce que j'ai écrit. De toute façon, au nombre de minutes que ça m'a pris pour faire mes devoirs, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y en ai un qui soit bon, étant donné que j'ai sauté la moitié des questions et répondu n'importe quoi aux autres. Une fois terminé, je rangeai le tout dans mon sac sans me soucier de l'état dans lequel mes devoirs vont se retrouver lorsque viendra le temps de les remettre. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Sammy et moi sortîmes de la salle commune et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'infirmerie. Lorsque nous entrâmes, le professeur de métamorphose nous attendait déjà. Elle nous dit ce que nous avions à faire et sortit, nous laissant seules, moi et Sammy, dans l'infirmerie. Nous commençâmes notre retenue, mais à peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées que Sammy me dit

-Ok maintenant assez de cachotteries, tu vas me dire ce que tu as.

Je me retournai, intriguée, et lorsque je vis qu'elle me regardait, je baissai vivement la tête et répondit timidement

-Je n'ai rien…

-Tu espères me faire croire ça? Pour qui me prends-tu? Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois, Louna Vinski. Si les autres ne remarquent rien, eh bien moi, si. Cela fait quelques jours que tu es comme ça et tu mens à chaque fois que je te demande ce que tu as, comme hier, avant le cours de botanique. Aller, dis-moi ce que tu as.

-Je...Je…Je n'ai rien…Je t'assures…Ce n'est pas grave…

-Eh bien, si ce n'est pas si grave, alors pourquoi as-tu répondu n'importe quoi aux questions, sans oublier de dire que tu as évité la moitié des questions demandées?

-Tu fais la même chose…

-On ne parle pas de moi Louna. C'est Sean, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-elle.

Regardant toujours le sol, j'acquiesçai lentement. Ce que je suis pitoyable. Je ne suis même pas capable de ne rien répondre, il faut toujours que je donne une réponse à toutes les questions que l'on me pose.

-Tu t'ennuies de lui?

Encore une fois j'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle? Tu sais, on a tout notre temps…Enfin, 2 bonnes heures avant que McGonagall ne revienne.

Non ne répond pas, elle fait cela juste pour être gentille…Ne l'ennui pas avec t-…trop tard, déjà les mots sortaient hors de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les empêcher.

-Je m'ennuie de lui…Je sais, encore une fois…Mais…Plus le temps avance, plus c'est pire…J'ai le goût de tout laisser tomber. Je sais que l'année dernière, je ne le voyais pas mais…Je pouvais au moins lui parler…Mais…Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui…Je voudrais le revoir…Mais c'est impossible…Je le sais bien…Sauf que je ne peux pas empêcher mon cerveau de ne pas désirer quelque chose…Si seulement je pouvais le voir et me serrer contre lui…Ça serait tellement…Merveilleux…C'est la seule chose que je désire tu sais…Pour le reste, je m'en fou…Je suis déprimée, fatiguée, comme tu peux le voir. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que jamais plus je ne reverrai Sean sauf que c'est dure tu sais…Je dois t'ennuyer avec tout ce que je te dis…Tu as eu beaucoup plus pire que moi…Tu dois sûrement te dire que je pleurniche pour un rien et que je devrais arrêter de parler de mon grand frère comme s'il serait la personne la plus importante au monde…

-Arrête de dire cela Louna, je ne pense pas ça, tu peux me croire…Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher pour pleurer non plus, c'est normal que ça te fasse de la peine et puis…Je t'ai déjà vu pleurer…

Elle remarque vraiment tout, Sammy. J'ai la tête baissée, je ne fais aucun bruit, je laisse les larmes rouler sur mes joues et elle le remarque malgré cela. Je ne répondis rien, gardant la tête baissée, pleurant en silence.

-Tu sais…Si je n'avais pas _vu_ mon petit frère mourir…J'aurai tout fait pour le retrouver…Mais je ne peux plus et pour mon grand frère, je ne sais pas où il se trouve…Mais Sean, on sait toutes les deux où il se trouve, pas vrai? Tu sais…Il existe plein de trucs chez les sorciers pour modifier son apparence. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de revoir Sean pour toi, ça doit être plus facile que tu ne le crois.

J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de la main et relevai la tête, me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

-Si je serais toi, il y aurait bien longtemps que j'aurais essayé de trouver un moyen. Intelligente comme tu es, je suis sûre que tu aurais trouvé, en moins d'un mois, le moyen de revoir Sean.

-Où veux-tu en venir? Lui demandai-je timidement

-C'est évident, non? C'est plus facile que tu ne le crois Louna! Je suis sûre qu'il existe un moyen pour que tu puisses revoir ton grand frère! Il faudrait simplement que tu cherches!

-Tu crois que c'est possible? Lui demandais-je

-Oui, j'en suis sûre! Je vais t'aider! Et puis, tu devrais parler à Dumbledore de ton intention…Enfin…De ce que tu aimerais faire…Il pourra peut-être t'aider. Tu as une chance de revoir ton grand frère Louna. Ne la laisse pas passer. Il suffit simplement d'essayer.

Je souris, c'était peut-être possible après tout…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Me demanda-t-elle en me prenant les épaules

-Ça…Ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer…

-Bon, voilà qui est bien. Sauf que…Ce n'est pas que je ne m'amuse pas, mais il faudrait faire notre retenue avant que Mcgonagall ne revienne.

J'acquiesçai et c'est ainsi que nous commençâmes notre retenue. Pendant ce temps, je repensai à tout ce que Sammy venait de me dire. Oui, c'était possible, il suffisait d'y croire. Et je voulais y croire. J'y croyais. Sans le savoir, Sammy venait de raviver la flamme d'espoir qui s'était éteinte depuis trop longtemps déjà. Je vais revoir Sean, bientôt. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'avec les trucs de sorcier, auquel je n'avais pas pensé, il doit être facile de changer son apparence. Je soupirai et souris. Oui, je vais le revoir.

**_Quelques semaines plutôt _**

****

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Redemanda Sean après quelques minutes de silence

Éric ne savait que répondre. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et resta ainsi, tandis que Sean commençait à paniquer.

-Aller répond! Tu as commencé alors fini! Que veux-tu insinuer en disant que Louna a failli se faire violer?

-Je parle de se faire violer comme les violeurs violent les jeunes filles. Tu sais ce que c'est. Répondit Éric en relevant la tête, fixant Sean droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi? Quand est-ce arrivé? Comment? Où?

-J'en sais rien...

-Tu le sais Éric! Si tu en parles, c'est que tu le sais! Dit furieusement Sean en se levant.

-C'est arrivé environ…6 mois, peut-être un peu plus, après que tu soies parti de chez toi avec Maria.

-QUOI?! Alors pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais rien su?

-J'en sais rien Sean mais calme-toi! L'avertit Éric en se levant à son tour

-Me calmer? Je viens d'apprendre que ma petite sœur a failli se faire violer il y a presque 2 ans, et tu voudrais que je me calme? Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé? Aller raconte! Cria Sean en poussant Éric.

-ÇA SUFFIT SEAN! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'apprendre cela mais merde calme-toi, je ne lui ai rien fait! C'est vrai que j'étais dans le même état que toi lorsque je l'ai vu. J'aurais voulu attraper le sale gars qui a essayé de lui faire ça…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Tu l'as eu, ce sale enculé? Demanda Sean en essayant de contenir toute la rage qu'il avait en lui

-Non, je ne l'ai pas attrapé…Je vais te raconter ce que je sais seulement-

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Le coupa Sean.

-Laisse-moi te raconter sans m'interrompe à chaque 10 mots, ensuite, tu poseras toutes les questions que tu veux, d'accord? Dit Éric en poussant un soupir, agacé d'être interrompu.

-Mouais, d'accord. Dit Sean en se rassoyant

Éric se rassit à son tour et se prit la tête à deux mains, enfonçant ses doigts des son cuir chevelu. Il savait ce qu'il c'était passé, mais il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était efforcé de ne plus penser à ce fameux soir qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. De plus, il savait que, même en ne sachant que la moitié de l'histoire, Sean serait furieux, pas seulement contre la personne qui a failli violer sa petite sœur, mais contre lui-même.

-C'était un soir du mois d'avril. Il n'était pas très tard, peut-être 20 heures, 21 heures. Je revenais du collège et je marchais pour rentrer. Sauf que ce soir-là, j'ai décidé de prendre un autre chemin. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai eu cette envie, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette envie l'a non seulement sauvé de se faire violer, mais ça lui a probablement sauvé la vie. Donc, je marchais dans les rues. Il faisait noir à cette heure et je me dépêchais de rentrer, mais j'ai entendu un bruit. Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment occupé, le bruit n'était pas très fort et j'ai pensé qu'il venait des maisons environnantes. Mais le bruit est revenu, plus fort et plus distinct. Il me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai écouté plus attentivement. Sans savoir pourquoi, je savais que j'allais entendre ce bruit à nouveau, qu'il allait être un peu plus fort et je savais aussi à quel moment il viendrait. Comme je l'avais prédit, il est revenu. Alors j'ai commencé à marcher lentement dans la direction que je croyais, je voulais être sûr de ne pas m'être trompé. Puis je l'ai entendu une nouvelle fois et une autre. Les intervalles de temps se faisaient plus courts. Alors, j'ai réalisé ce que c'était. Je me suis mis à courir dans la direction et quelques secondes plus tard, je suis arrivé au bout d'une ruelle sombre et déserte. Enfin, pas si déserte que ça, puisqu'il y avait 2 personnes; une qui se tenait accroupie et qui tenait quelque chose à la main en murmurant des paroles à la deuxième, qui était recroquevillée sur le sol.

«Je savais que c'était Louna…Le bruit que j'entendais, c'était celui d'une personne ayant de la difficulté à respirer. Je n'avais pas voulu le croire en me rendant à cet endroit, je ne voulais pas croire qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Je me suis approché des deux personnes. Celui qui se tenait debout disait de se la fermer à ta sœur et lorsque je fus assez près, j'ai vu qu'il tenait un couteau à la main, dont il y avait quelques taches de sang sur la lame. Je lui ai crié de foutre le camp. Il m'a regardé, regardé Louna, et s'est enfui. Mais en passant près d'une lumière, j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il en avait peut-être 14 ou 15. Je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai vu ce que ce sale con avait fait. Mais lorsque je me suis baissé à sa hauteur, elle s'est mise à trembler encore plus, sa respiration s'est fait encore plus sifflante et elle commençait à avoir des nausées. Elle était dans un état pitoyable…Son chandail était en lambeaux. Elle saignait. Il lui avait fait des marques sur son cou et sur le haut du corps avec son couteau. Il l'avait aussi battue, mais je ne l'ai remarqué qu'une fois arrivé ici…Il avait essayé de déchirer son pantalon, mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il n'y avait qu'une déchirure au niveau de sa taille, ainsi qu'une profonde coupure.

«Je me suis approché d'elle et j'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle s'est recroquevillée encore plus. Elle serrait ses bras contre sa poitrine pour éviter que son chandail ne tombe. Elle ne me reconnaissait pas, elle paniquait. Alors, voyant que si j'essayais de la toucher à ce moment, elle risquerait de paniquer encore plus et commencer une crise d'asthme, je me suis assis près d'elle et lui ai parlé doucement. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, sa respiration a commencé à se calmer. Je ne sais plus combien de temps ça m'a pris pour la calmer, mais lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras, elle s'est remise à trembler et recommencé à paniquer. J'ai marché le plus rapidement que je pouvais avec Louna dans mes bras et quelques minutes plus tard, je suis arrivé ici. Ma mère, sans demander ce qu'il s'était passé, l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a amené dans la chambre d'invité. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu ses marques. Celles faites à l'aide du couteau étaient longues et profondes et ses autres marques étaient violet-noir. Elle ne voulait pas se faire toucher, même pas par ma mère. Ça nous a pris presque 2 heures pour la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle ne craignait rien, qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle n'a rien dit lorsque ma mère la soignait, elle n'a même pas poussé une seule plainte. Sauf que c'est ça le problème…Elle n'a rien dit, elle n'a rien dit du tout durant les 2 jours qu'elle est restée ici. Ma mère a essayé de lui poser des questions, elle n'a jamais rien voulu répondre. Elle se contentait de garder la tête baissée et de garder le silence. Elle n'a rien voulu avaler, mais au deuxième jour, ma mère l'a forcé à manger quelque chose sauf qu'elle a tout recraché. Elle était dans un état de choc. Je ne pouvais pas m'approcher d'elle. Si j'approchais à plus de 2 mètres, elle se mettait à trembler en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger…Elle avait peur de moi Sean…Et ça, je n'étais pas capable de le supporter, mais il a fallu que je fasse semblant de rien…Si elle était effrayée par moi, alors je ne voulais pas imaginer quelle serait la situation lorsqu'elle retournerait avec son père. Surtout avec ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Je doute qu'elle s'en soit remise complètement tu sais…Nous ne pouvions pas la garder indéfiniment avec nous, même si ça n'aurait causer aucun problème à ma mère, mais on avait pas la garde alors on ne pouvait la garder ici. Et puis, ton père aurait commencé à la chercher partout. Elle devait partir même si je ne voulais pas, enfin, pas avant qu'elle s'en soit complètement remise. Le matin du troisième jour cependant, elle est retournée chez elle et je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles venant d'elle depuis ce temps.

Éric se tut. Il venait de terminer son sombre récit et regardait à présent Sean afin de savoir comment il réagirait. Sean avait baissé la tête et enfoncé ses doigts dans son épaisse chevelure. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et certaines avaient glissé le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qui était presque arrivé à sa sœur. Il lui semblait que c'était impossible qu'une telle chose lui soit presque arrivée, elle qui n'a jamais rien fait à personne. Comme Éric s'en attendait, Sean commença à mettre la faute sur lui.

-C'est ma faute! Si j'aurais été là, ce ne serait pas arrivé!

-Non Sean! Ne commence pas! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire!

-J'aurais pu l'empêcher d'aller se promener…

-Oh Sean! Tu sais bien qu'elle aime se promener le soir! Tu sais que ça lui change les idées. Surtout avec ce qu'elle devait endurer tous les jours à l'école de la part des autres, elle avait besoin de décompresser et même toi, tu ne l'aurais pas empêché de sortir car tu sais que marcher lui fait du bien. Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir que ce soir-là, quelque chose allait lui arriver. C'est le hasard c'est tout. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais pour moi aussi ça l'a été Sean. Peut-être même plus que toi. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée, moi qui l'ai amenée ici et j'ai dû voir la peur briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle levait les yeux sur moi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu de la difficulté à endurer tout cela? Comment crois-tu que je me sentais lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait peur de moi, alors qu'elle me connaît depuis presque toute sa vie? Lui fit remarquer calmement Éric.

-Tu as raison…Je n'aurais pas pu empêcher cet événement d'arriver… Tu as raison, cela a dû être difficile pour toi de voir tout cela…Mais si j'aurais été là, j'aurais pu l'aider à passer à travers cette épreuve…Dit Sean après quelques minutes de silence.

-Peut-être, sauf que le destin en a voulu autrement et puis, on ne peut pas changer le passé, c'est arrivé comme ça devait arriver…

-Tu n'as jamais eu de ses nouvelles par la suite? Demanda Sean en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non…Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle le voulait, ma mère lui a dit également. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait m'appeler n'importe quand, qu'elle n'avait pas à se gêner, mais je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, j'en sais rien…Mais tu dis que tu n'en savais absolument rien?

-Absolument rien,_ nada_. Je viens de l'apprendre.

-C'est étrange…Pourtant, elle t'a appelé…Lorsqu'elle était ici…

-Je n'ai pas reçu d'appel concernant ce sujet venant d'elle…

-Pourtant, je l'ai entendu parler…Et tu n'avais pas de répondeur.

-Alors, c'est Maria qui a répondu et elle a dû oublier de me faire le message,

-Ou fait exprès de ne pas te dire qu'elle avait téléphoné. Dit Éric en se levant.

-Arrête! Elle n'aurait pas fait cela pour une chose aussi importante!

-Crétin…Tu crois que Louna lui a dit "_Est-ce que je peux parler à Sean? Ah, il n'est pas là? Ben c'est que je viens de passer à 2 doigts de me faire violer et j'aimerais que tu dises à Sean de m'appeler chez Éric, d'accord?_ _Merci, Au revoir_. Sois un peu logique! Elle aurait dit à Maria de te dire de la rappeler ici et que c'était important, rien de plus.

-Pourquoi alors elle ne m'en a rien dit à propos de ce qu'il lui était arrivé les jours suivant, lorsqu'elle m'appelait? Demanda Sean en se levant.

-Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage. Ça ne doit pas être facile à dire tu sais…Elle ne voulait peut-être pas te déranger avec cela, peut-être qu'elle jugeait que ce n'était pas assez important. Elle savait aussi que si elle te l'aurait dit, tu serais accouru à toute vitesse chez ton père et elle ne voulait peut-être pas que tu te déplaces pour cela…

-Mais pou-

-Sean, je n'en sais pas plus que toi…Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. On ne saura probablement jamais pourquoi elle ne t'en a pas parlé.

Les 2 jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Puis, Sean dit d'un ton décidé

-Je vais la retrouver, c'est décidé…J'en ai assez de jouer _leur _jeu. Je vais la retrouver et la ramener ici. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi, je le sens…Je vais tout faire, absolument tout, pour la revoir. _Ils_ ne l'emporteront pas, ça c'est certain!

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? Tu sais ce qu'il p-

-Oui je sais. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai toujours presque été là pour elle, maintenant, j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir abandonnée. Je sais qu'il faut qu'elle apprenneà se débrouiller seule, mais avec le crétin de père qu'elle a eu, je doute qu'elle ait appris quelque chose qui peut lui servir pour se partir une vie. Je sais qu'elle peut apprendre par elle-même, mais je veux être là pour elle. Après tout, elle n'a que 13 ans. Je vais la retrouver, je le jure sur ma vie.

-Bon…Quel est ton plan Einstein?

Sean regarda Éric et sourit. Pas de doute, ils avaient retrouvé leur ancienne complicité.

_Et voilà! Finalement fini! Je sais qu'il a été horriblement longà venir! Mais avec l'école, j'ai moins de temps et maintenant, mon frère qui veut l'ordi des fois! Là yé minuit 16, je viens de finir ce chapitre dans mon cahier, il ne me reste qua le retranscrire…J'ai faim' Entk, donc, je m'excuse pour le retard, je ne fais pas vraiment expres et j'espere que le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite. Il est vrai que jai encore eu de la difficulté à écrire ce chapitre et je risque den avoir aussi pour le prochain. Donc, dsl pour le retard et ceux qui lisent A.O.D, je vais commencer l'écriture du prochain chapitre des que j'ai posté celui-ci! Bonne nuit- _

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Amalia Lupin: **Miic pour ton review!!T'as aimé??Mici encore pour avoir corriger l'autrec'est quoi laffaire de fine then??jsuis perdue'tk jespere que ta aimé ce chapitre la!!pour cque ta réclamer ds ton review,attend encore:Plol bon mici encore

**Sammy:**Mici pour ton reviewhihi,oui oui duboismi oui tu em brossais les chfeux!lool,jespere que ta aimé ce chapitre latu men diras cque ten pense,comme tjrsmici encore!

**Virq05:**Mici pour ton revieweh oui.le principale,c davoir la suitelol mici pour tes compliments! Oui oui je continue!tinquietemici encore et jespere que ta aimé ce chapitre!

**MPZT:**Ta finalement fini pas finir de laisser un review!!...ma phrase marche pas hein?....lol'mici pour ton review! Tien la suite,jespere que ta aimé!!mici encore

**Shin no tenshi:**lool!mi oui ton siwi est apparut bonne pour calculer que 74.2 des gars sont laid!!tk mici pour ton review jespere que ta aimé ce chapitre!!!t si impatiente que ca;)hihi

**_Questions_**(eh oui elle sont de retour)

**1-** Trouvez-vous que l'histoire est aussi intéressante?

**2-** Combien lui donnerez-vous, de 0 a 10?

**3-**Est-ce que vous trouve que ça commence à tourner en rond?

**4-** vous me pardonnez pour les retards?

Voila!!C'est fini, me reste qua corriger et je le psote!!on se revoit peut etre au prochain emrci a tous mes reviewveur!!!

Byebye

Louna

S'incline et tombe dans la potion magique de PanoramixJe suis forte!!


	17. Pourquoi?

D.A: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling à l'exception de mes personnes ainsi que mon histoire et je n'écris pas dans le but de faire de l'argent. Tous els événements sont purement fictifs et s'ils ont une quelconque ressemblance avec la vie d'une personne vivante ou décédée, eh bien veillez m'en excuser, toute cette histoire est tirée de mon imagination et si vous êtes pas satisfaits de mes excuses ben la ce n'est pas mon problème!fais une grimaces'incline dignement

N.A:Bon, je suis présentement dans l'autobus, à l'école, j'attends qu'il parte et j'écoute la chauffeuse parler avec 2 ados'. Il fait froid dehors ! Il faisait -20°C ce matin! Bon ma yueule! Ça ne vous intéresse pas, donc je commence ce chapitre, le chap 27 de aod est même pas encore fini mais bon si je veux avancer, je dois écrire dans mon cahier même si je déteste devoir retranscrire. Hihi-J'viens d'écrire mon nom sur le banc mais chut ;) J'ai les doigts gelés! Ma yueule ! Ah non d'la musique platefais jouer son cd player bon, Chapitre écrit au narrateur Participant(je) encore une fois'Mais ce chapitre est un peu spécial!Il y aura deux points de vue!(salissons mes banc avec mes bottes mouillées à cause d'la neige) Bon, ma yueule et je vous laisse lire ce que vous voulez vraiment lire!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? Tu sais ce qu'il p-

-Oui je sais. Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai toujours presque été là pour elle, maintenant, j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir abandonnée. Je sais qu'il faut qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller seule, mais avec le crétin de père qu'elle a eu, je doute qu'elle ait appris quelque chose qui peut lui servir pour se partir une vie. Je sais qu'elle peut apprendre par elle-même, mais je veux être là pour elle. Après tout, elle n'a que 13 ans. Je vais la retrouver, je le jure sur ma vie.

-Bon…Quel est ton plan Einstein?

Sean regarda Éric et sourit. Pas de doute, ils avaient retrouvé leur ancienne complicité.

**_Chapitre 17:Pourquoi?_**

**__**

-Vas-y Louna. Me dit Sammy d'une voix pressante

-…Plus tard…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que présentement…Nous sommes en plein milieu d'un cours. Répondis-je faiblement, la tête baissée

-Demande au professeur de te laisser sortir!

-…Non…

-Pourquoi?

-Il ne voudra pas me laisser sortir simplement pour aller voir le directeur…Répondis-je faiblement

-Mais oui! Même Snape te laisserait sortir si tu lui dirais que tu veux aller voir le directeur! Me dit-elle en haussant légèrement la voix

-Vraiment?

- Ben...Je ne sais pas…Sûrement! Aller! Demande-lui si tu peux sortir!

-…Non…

-Mais pourquoi?!

-…Eh bien…Ça peut…attendre encore 45 minutes…Je ne peux pas manquer ce cours simplement pour aller voir le directeur…

-Louna… Dit Sammy en poussant un profond soupir.

Je levai brièvement les yeux afin de la regarder, attendant la suite de la phrase

-Nous sommes dans un cours d'histoire de la magie. Même si tu manquerais un seul cours, je ne crois pas que tu échouerais cette matière.

-Mais j'ai déjà manqué plein de cours-

-Parce que tu étais malade! Et c'était le trimestre précédent.

-Faux. C'était ce trimestre.

-Peu importe! Dit Sammy à haute voix

Le professeur arrêta de parler et je sentis son regard se poser sur moi et Sammy. Je ramenai mes cheveux autour de mon visage et fermai les yeux, me demandant ce qu'il allait dire…Ou faire.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire sur le sujet, Miss Wingby?

Je soupirai de soulagement lorsque je l'entendis prononcer seulement le nom de Sammy. Je croyais qu'il m'aurait réprimandée pour avoir parler pendant qu'il donnait son cours.

-Heu…Oui…Oui…

Je vis le fantôme, qui était près de notre bureau, hausser un sourcil interrogateur, attendant la réponse de Sammy. Toute la classe attendait également de voir ce que Sammy allait dire.

-Eh bien…Voyez-vous…Hum…Peu importe ce…Ce qu'il s'est passé…Auparavant…L'important…L'important n'est-il pas qu'on soit tous ici présent à l'heure qu'il est? Pensez-y! Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'histoire, les sorciers sont toujours en vie! Alors à quoi ça sert de savoir des trucs à propos des goblins? Alors que ce sont les sorciers les plus importants?

J'entendis certaines personnes rirent derrière nous. Le professeur continuait de la fixer.

-Sachez, Miss, que c'est avec l'histoire que nous bâtissons notre avenir. Tous les événements qui se sont passés au cours de l'histoire sont importants à notre culture. Sans ces événements, le présent ne serait pas ce qu'il est présentement. Alors, avez-vous autre chose à dire, miss Wingby, ou puis-je reprendre mon cours?

-Vous pouvez reprendre…Dit Sammy, gênée.

Le professeur retourna à l'avant de la classe et recommença à donner son cours de sa voix monotone. Je croyais que l'intervention du professeur aurait fait comprendre à Sammy de ne pas parler durant le cours, mais à peine une minute s'était écoulée qu'elle me dit

-Tu sais, tu ne peux pas aller voir Dumbledore après le cours.

-…Pourquoi? Chuchotais-je

-C'est le dîner.

-Eh bien…Après le dîner alors…

-Mais on a cours tout l'après-midi, idiote!

-Eh bien…J'irai voir le directeur après les cours…

-Et après les cours, tu vas me dire quelque chose dans le genre qu'il faut que tu fasses tes devoirs. Ensuite, quand tu les auras fini, tu vas dire que tu es trop fatiguée.

-Ce n'est pas vrai…Bredouillais-je faiblement, faisant tourner ma plume entre mes mains.

-Louna! Ça fait une semaine que tu fais ce manège! Es-tu réellement certaine de vouloir aller en parler à Dumbledore? Es-tu réellement certaine que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour revoir Sean?

-Oui! Répondis-je vivement, un peu trop fort.

-Bon, alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Dumbledore? De quoi as-tu peur?

-Parce que…Parce que…Eh bien…Parce qu'il a sûrement d'autre chose à faire pour le moment que de s'occuper de ce que je désire le plus…

-Peut-être bien, je ne peux pas te le cacher. Mais Dumbledore est un directeur d'école et pour lui, une de ses priorités, c'est celle du bien-être de ses élèves. Je suis sûr qu'il arrêterait ce qu'il est en train de faire juste pour t'écouter parler, pour écouter ce que tu as à lui dire. Mais c'est sûr que si tu ne vas jamais le voir, il ne saura jamais et tu ne sauras jamais si tu le déranges ou non. Si tu continues à te dire que tu vas peut-être le déranger, jamais tu n'iras le voir.

Je gardai la tête baissée, ne sachant que répondre. Les yeux fixés sur mon bureau, je faisais toujours tourner ma plume entre mes mains. Je sentis le regard de Sammy et sans savoir pourquoi, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. C'était comme si elle essayait de lire en moi…Ou bien…Comme si elle pouvait voir ce que je pensais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Me demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Je ne fis qu'hausser brièvement les épaules. Elle avait sûrement raison…Comme elle pouvait avoir tort également. Je ne connais pas Dumbledore, alors j'ignore comment il est...Il est vrai que Sammy est ici depuis déjà 3 ans, alors elle doit savoir comment il est comme directeur…Les directeurs de mes anciennes écoles ne se préoccupaient pas des problèmes de leurs élèves, mais Dumbledore est-il vraiment une exception? C'est vrai qu'il est différent des autres directeurs que j'ai eus mais… Aller! Tu dois au moins essayer! Le pire qu'il puisse arriver, c'est qu'il dise qu'il n'a pas le temps ou qu'il fasse semblant d'écouter. Aller! Prends ton courage à deux mains et va le voir à la fin de la journée! Tu es une Gryffindor oui ou non? Non. Pourquoi alors es-tu dans la maison de Gryffindor? J'en sais rien! Je n'ai pas de bravoure, je n'ai pas de courage et j'ignore pourquoi le choixpeau m'a placée dans cette maison. En plus, il m'a dit que ce qui ressortait le plus chez moi, c'était le courage. Je crois qu'il s'est trompé. Je n'ai pas de courage.

-Louna? Réponds!

Je sursautai violement. La voix de Sammy venait de me tirer de mes pensées, ou plutôt, du débat qui se passait dans ma tête. Je tournai la tête vers elle, sans pour autant lever mes yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Murmurais-je

-Ça fait au moins 5 bonnes minutes que j'attend que tu répondes!

-Que m'as-tu demandé?

Je sentis son regard incrédule se posé sur moi. Mal à l'aise, je bougeai un peu sur ma chaise, attendant sa réponse. J'avais toujours la tête baissée et je continuais de faire tourner ma plume entre mes doigts.

-Tu étais partie sur quelle planète Louna ?

Un pâle sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. J'haussai les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

-Je t'ai demandé si tu allais voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui.

-Oui. Répondis-je vivement, sans réfléchir

-Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton surpris

-Hum hum.

-Ok. Quand iras-tu? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ravi

-Cet après-midi, après les cours. Répondis-je sans réfléchir, encore une fois.

-Cool! Enfin tu te décides à aller lui en parler.

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui promettre que j'irais parler à Dumbledore cet après-midi? Ce que je peux être stupide quand je le veux! Comment ai-je pu lui dire cela alors que je ne sais même pas si le directeur sera là, s'il pourra me recevoir, si je vais le déranger. En plus, je ne sais même pas où se trouve son bureau, et puis, comment le pourrais-je? Je n'y suis jamais allée. Enfin si, deux fois, au début de l'année, mais je n'ai pas retenu le chemin pour m'y rendre, d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas en état de le faire ces jours-là.

Finalement, la cloche sonna, annonçant ainsi la fin du cours. Lentement, je rangeai mes choses dans mon sac, le balançai sur mon épaule et sortis la dernière de la classe. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sammy m'attendaient dans le couloir. Je les rejoignis et me dirigeai avec eux à notre prochain cours. Marchant derrière les autres, je me demandai pourquoi ils perdent leur temps à m'attendre après les classes. Il me semble qu'ils ont mieux à faire ou à se dire entre les cours que d'être avec une personne dans mon genre…

La journée se déroula trop vite à mon goût. Sur un coup de tête, j'avais promis à Sammy d'aller parler à Dumbledore après les cours et, comme je la connais, elle allait me surveiller et si je n'y allais pas, elle allait une nouvelle fois se moquer de moi. Qui sait, peut-être en aurait-elle assez de moi et me laisserait-elle tomber? Je passai donc le reste de la journée à me demander la manière dont j'allais parler de mon _problème_ au directeur, s'il pouvait me recevoir bien sûr. J'essayai également de trouver le moyen de me rendre chez Dumbledore, mais ce n'est que lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de classe de mon dernier cours que je trouvai la solution à mon problème. C'était tellement simple. Aller demander au professeur McGonagall de m'indiquer le chemin pour se rendre au bureau du directeur, enfin, si elle le voulait bien. Je pourrais demander à Sammy, mais peut-être se moquerait-elle de mon ignorance et puis, je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ce détail, déjà que j'ai l'impression d'embêter tout le monde ces derniers temps…Enfin, je pourrai toujours lui demander si McGonagall n'a pas le temps de me le dire…Peu de temps avant que la cloche ne sonne, je murmurai à Sammy

-Ne m'attends pas après le cours.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que…

-Ah c'est vrai, tu vas voir Dumbledore…

Je fis oui de la tête et finis de prendre les notes. Après 5 minutes, la cloche sonna et, tandis que tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la porte, je me dirigeai en regardant mes pieds vers le bureau professeur.

-Que voulez-vous, Miss Vinski? Me demanda le professeur alors que j'approchai de son bureau.

Je m'arrêtai à quelques pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Voyons Louna, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Ce n'est pas difficile à demander! C'est vrai qu'elle risque de te demander quelques petites questions, mais ça ne devrait pas être bien sorcier! Cesse de rester plantée-là, à regarder le sol et parle-lui! Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait te manger!

Je secouai la tête afin de faire taire la petite voix et levai brièvement la tête vers le professeur.

-Je vous écoute, Miss Vinki, que voulez-vous me dire?

Lorsque je vis qu'elle me regardait, je rebaissai rapidement les yeux. Je sentais le regard du professeur et ça me rendait mal à l'aise.

-Je voudrais simplement savoir si vous pourriez me dire où se trouve le bureau du directeur…Dis-je finalement au bout d'une minute de silence.

Je sentis le regard du professeur devenir plus insistant et ça me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Je fis quelque pas vers l'arrière, serrant mes livres contre moi

-Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela?

-Parce que j'aurais besoin d'aller lui parler…Et je ne sais pas où ce trouve son bureau…Répondis-je, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure

-Pourquoi souhaitez-vous lui parler?

-Heu…C'est…C'est…Personnel…Répondis-je, craignant sa réaction, reculant encore d'un pas

-Je vois…Dîtes-moi, est-ce à propos d'un problème en relation avec le collège ou avec vos camarades de classe? Me demanda-t-elle

-Non…Ça n'a aucun lien avec le collège ou avec mes camarades…Répondis-je faiblement, trouvant le ton de sa voix étrange

-Bon, si vous le dîtes…Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux rien faire?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, fixant toujours le plancher. Non, elle ne peut rien y faire, seulement Dumbledore peut y faire quelque chose étant donné qu'il est le directeur du collège. Elle sortit du bureau et m'invita à la suivre, ce que je fis. Essayant de suivre son pas, je regardais autour de moi afin de me souvenir du chemin à prendre pour se rendre au bureau du directeur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes devant une statue. Elle donna ce qui devait être le mot de passe et la statue bougea, laissant place à un escalier en colimaçon, qui monta vers le haut. Je regardai l'escalier monter, intriguée et impressionnée, lorsque la voix du professeur me sortit de mes pensées

-Vous n'avez qu'à grimper le long de l'escalier et à frappez une fois rendue devant la porte.

Je la remerciai et m'exécutai. Arrivée devant la porte, je donnai deux coups faibles contre la porte et attendis, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix du directeur me dire d'entrer.

-Miss Vinski, quelle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Dit-il, surpris.

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre, gardant la tête baissée, et fis quelques petits pas timides dans la pièce

-Assieds-toi. Me dit-il en désignant un fauteuil

Ce que je fis.

-Que me vaut cette visite? Me demanda-t-il en joignant les mains

-Eh bien…J'aimerais vous parler d'un sujet en particulier…

-Très bien, vas-y, je t'écoute. De quel sujet aimerais-tu me parler?

-Voyez-vous…J'aimerais…Je souhaiterais…Je voudrais…

Me sentant parfaitement idiote, je me tus et pensai à comment je pourrais le lui dire.

-Prends ton temps, rien ne presse. Dit-il en riant

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me jetai à l'eau.

-Eh bien…Si je suis venue vous voir, c'est pour vous parler d'un sujet très important…Pour moi… J'y pense depuis des semaines mais maintenant, je n'en peux plus enfin…tout ça pour dire…Demander si

-Tu pourras un jour revoir Sean. Finit-il, complétant ainsi la question que je lui demandais

Surprise, je levai les yeux vers le directeur. Avait-il lu dans mes pensées? Lorsque je vis qu'il me fixait, je rebaissai aussitôt la tête et demanda timidement

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Pour quelle autre raison viendrais-tu me voir sinon?

J'haussai les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et ça me mettait mal à l'aise, c'était comme s'il essayait de voir quelque chose en moi.

-Alors…Est-ce que ça serait possible? Demandais-je au bout d'un moment de silence, redoutant sa réponse.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

-Non. Crois-moi Louna, je suis désolé.

Il me fallu quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était comme si on venait de me frapper sur la tête avec une massue. Pendant ces quelques secondes, j'avais cessé de respirer et de bouger, trop abasourdie par la réponse que je venais de recevoir. Lorsque le choc fut quelque peu passé, je demandai d'une petite voix

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Louna, c'est impossible. Souviens-toi, je te l'ai dit au début de l'année. Répondit-il doucement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de 3 ans.

-Mais…Mais…Je pensais… que peut-être…vous aviez changé d'avis…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé cela Louna.

-Mais…Je veux le revoir…Que ce soit une journée, une demi-journée, une heure ou 5 minutes, je m'en fou…Je ne veux que le revoir…Dis-je les larmes aux yeux et des sanglots dans la voix

-Je sais que tu veux le revoir…

-Oh s'il vous plaît! Laissez-moi le revoir! C'est ce que je désire le plus au monde! C'est mon seul souhait…Je ne veux que le revoir, pouvoir lui parler…Je ferais n'importe quoi je vous le jure, mais laissez-moi aller le voir. Je vous en supplie! Dis-je en levant mon visage inondé de larmes vers le directeur.

-Je suis désolé Louna, mais la réponse est définitive. Je te comprends Louna, je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on est séparé d'une personne qu'on aime.

Je ravalai avec difficulté le sanglot qui m'était monté à la gorge et dis entre mes dents d'une voix amère

-Oh non vous ne savez pas ce qu'on ressent, vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée de comment on peut se sentir lorsqu'on est séparé d'une personne qui nous est cher et que l'on aime parce que sinon, vous me laisseriez et vous m'aideriez à revoir Sean. Vraiment, vous n'en avez aucune idée.

Sans lui laisser le temps de me crier après, ce que j'étais sûr qu'il aurait fait, je me levai et partis en courant de la pièce. Sans me préoccuper de mon asthme ou autre chose, je courais comme une perdue dans les couloirs de l'école, cherchant un endroit où me réfugier et être seule. Mes pas me conduisirent dans le hall d'entrée. Je m'arrêtai et regardai autour de moi. Les élèves se pressaient autour de moi afin d'aller à la Grande Salle ou à leur salle commune respective et c'est à ce moment je vis qu'aucun ne me prêtait la moindre attention, ce qui était parfaitement normal dans mon cas. Sans faire attention aux autres, je me fis un chemin à travers les élèves et rendue devant la porte de chêne, je les poussai sans me soucier si les étudiants me verraient ou non et sortis dans le parc. Une fois dehors, je me remis à courir, ignorant le fait qu'on était au début du mois d'avril et qu'il faisait presque nuit. Je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque mes jambes refusèrent de me porter et qu'elles se dérobèrent sous moi. Je restai étendue sur le sol humide pendant quelques minutes, ne faisant aucun mouvement à part celui d'ouvrir ma bouche afin de reprendre ma respiration. Je levai la tête et m'aperçus que j'étais tombée près du lac, à quelques mètres seulement du bord. Je vis aussi que je me trouvais parmi les arbres de la forêt Interdite, à quelques mètres du commencement de la forêt. Je finis par m'asseoir contre un arbre et sortis ma pompe, que je portai à mes lèvres. Ce n'est que lorsque j'eus repris ma respiration que j'éclatai en sanglots. J'étais anéantie, vidé, déchirée. Je ne comprenais pas, je ne comprenais rien de la raison que Dumbledore avait pour refuser que j'aille revoir mon grand frère. Qu'avais-je fait? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je revoie Sean? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si mal, que ce passerait-il de si important si je le reverrais? Pourquoi me faisait-on ça à moi? Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive à moi? Pourquoi?

-POURQUOI? MERDE, QU'AIS-JE FAIT AU MONDE ENTIER POUR QU'ON ME FASSE SUBIR CELA? POUR QUE LA MOINDRE PERSONNE QUE JE RENCONTRE ME FASSE DU MAL? POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE LA VIE SOIT AUSSI MERDIQUE? POURQUOI MOI!? Hurlais-je à la nuit.

Je pleurai davantage. Les larmes semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. J'étais en train de pleurer toute ma peine, toute ma déprime que j'avais accumulées ces dernières semaines. Je pleurais de rage et de tristesse, mais surtout de désespoir à la pensée que jamais plus je ne reverrai Sean et qu'il allait falloir que je vive avec cette peine au cœur pour le restant de ma vie.

Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les entourai de mes bras et me laissai pleurer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à pleurer, mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le soleil était déjà levé, annonçant ainsi une belle journée de printemps. Je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières et regardai autour de moi, me rendant compte que j'avais passé la nuit dehors. Je me frottai le visage, dont les joues étaient humides, et regardai ma montre. Il était 8h30. Je me levai et m'étirai, me disant désespérément qu'il fallait que j'aille aux cours aujourd'hui. Je ramassai mon sac et c'est à ce moment que je sentis des frissons me parcourir le corps. Il faisait très frais et je ne portais que mon uniforme et ma robe de sorcier. Je l'attachai, croisai les bras afin d'avoir plus chaud et me dirigeai rapidement vers le château.

-Oh merde, je commence en potions et je n'ai aucun livre avec moi. Dis-je désespérément

C'est à peine si j'avais le temps d'aller le chercher. Une fois dans le château, je montai les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au septième étage. Rendue devant le portrait, je dis le mot de passe, montai au dortoir, pris le livre de potions et ressortis de la salle commune. Au moins, aucun étudiant ne m'avait remarquée…Oh non…Sammy, elle, elle avait sûrement remarqué que je n'étais pas rentrée hier soir et elle devait être inquiète, enfin, si elle s'était réellement inquiétée pour moi, si je comptais vraiment parmi ses amis. Je me dépêchai de descendre les escaliers et, une fois rendue aux donjons, je me mis à courir afin d'arriver à l'heure au cours. Mais au bout d'une minute à peine, mes jambes se remirent à trembler et je m'effondrai lourdement sur le sol de pierre. C'est à ce moment que la cloche sonna, alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de la porte. J'entendis la porte se fermer et soupirai longuement, essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle de mes émotions. Ignorant la douleur que je ressentais aux poumons, je me relevai lentement et marchai les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la porte. Je m'arrêtai devant et pris une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer, puis je tournai la poignée et franchis le seuil, la tête baissée, laissant la porte se refermée toute seule avec un claquement sec et sonore. Toute la classe était silencieuse et je sentis les regards se tournés vers moi. Gardant la tête baissée, ne disant rien et ne bougeant pas, j'attendis que le professeur parle.

-Je suis certain que vous n'avez aucun motif pour justifier votre retard, n'est-ce pas? Demanda le professeur d'une voix glaciale.

Lentement, je fis non de la tête, mais cette réponse ne sembla pas lui plaire car il dit

-Je n'ai rien entendu Miss Vinski.

-Non Monsieur…

-Non monsieur? Mais pourquoi dîtes-vous non? Demanda-t-il, ce qui fit ricaner les Serpentards.

-Non, je n'ai aucun motif pour justifier mon retard, Monsieur. Dis-je d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure

-Je n'ai rien entendu, Miss Vinski. Vous parliez au plancher et non à moi.

Les Serpentards se mirent à ricaner encore plus fort. Mais pourquoi me fait-il ça à moi? Pourquoi ce matin en particulier? Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas de retourner à ma place, en m'ôtant des points, à la place de faire croire qu'il n'a rien entendu?

-Répondez!

-Je n'au aucun motif pour justifier mon retard. Dis-je en soupirant.

-Vraiment? Ça me surprend de vous. Vous auriez pu dire la vérité, qui est que vous étiez en train de faire la grasse matinée en vous disant que vous étiez trop douée pour venir en cours de potions ce matin. Mais, à la dernière minute, vous avez décidé de venir afin de montrer à tout le monde que vous êtes la meilleure, enfin, selon vous.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Où va-t-il chercher des mensonges pareils?

-15 points en moins pour Gryffindor et vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher à prendre votre place. Essayez de ne pas vous endormir pendant le cours car je serais contraint de vous réveiller et je n'en ai pas envie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin pour s'acharner autant sur moi?

-Il me semble vous avoir donné un ordre, Miss Vinski! Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous sentez supérieur aux autres que vous devez faire à votre tête! 20 autres points en moins à Gryffindor et si vous n'allez pas prendre votre place, ça sera 50 points en moins!

Sous les moqueries des Serpentards, je me dépêchai d'aller prendre ma place, ignorant les insultes que les autres me lançaient lorsque je passais devant eux.

-Mais que se passe-t-il, princesse? Vous arrivez en retard et vous êtes dans un état affreux! Qu'est-il arrivé à vos domestiques qui s'occupent de vous? Ils vous ont laissé tomber? Me lança Parkinson dans mon dos, alors que j'ôtais mon sac de mon dos.

C'est vrai que je dois être encore plus affreuse à voir que d'habitude. Je porte les mêmes vêtements que la veille, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me démêler les cheveux ni de les laver. Avec un soupir découragé, je me laissai tomber sur mon banc

-Ne crois pas que tu vas rester là à ne rien faire, petite prétentieuse. Me dit Draco alors que je venais à peine de m'asseoir.

Je ne répondis rien et ouvris mon livre de potions à la page demandée.

-Pour ta punition, tu feras seule la potion d'aujourd'hui.

-Mais-

-Est-ce que je t'ai dit de répliquer?

Je baissai la tête et pris une profonde inspiration. Mais à peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées que Draco me poussa brusquement en me disant

-Allez, réponds sale insolente! Est-ce que je t'ai dit de répliquer?

Reprenant une seconde inspiration, je fis non de la tête.

-Bon, alors tu la fermes et tu fais la potion. Ça t'apprendra. Et puis, ne la rate pas.

Je fermai les yeux afin de retenir les larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler et pris ma tête à deux mains. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me traite de cette manière, comme si je n'étais qu'une tache dans sa vie qui ne mérite pas de vivre, une perdante, une esclave? C'est vrai que je dois représenter cela pour tout le monde…C'est sans doute pour cette raison que je ne peux revoir Sean, parce que je suis une esclave et une perdante aux yeux des autres, je fais toujours ce qu'on m'ordonne de faire, je ne réplique jamais et je me laisse crier dessus alors que je n'ai rien fait…Retenant les larmes à grande peine et tremblant des pieds à la tête, je fis de mon mieux pour faire la potion, sans l'aide de mon coéquipié. Malgré que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne pas la manquer, ça ne semblait pas plaire au professeur qui, alors qu'il vérifiait les potions, dit

-Ce n'est pas très réussi, M. Malfoy.

Je sentis le regard furieux de celui-ci se posé sur moi. Est-ce vraiment ma faute si j'ai fait quelques erreurs, alors que je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à faire des potions?

-Mais Professeur, ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai commencé à faire la potion, mais elle m'a poussé et a dit qu'étant donné elle était la meilleure, c'est elle qui ferait la potion. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers lui et le regardai. Comment osait-il dire un tel mensonge, alors qu'il n'a rien fait durant tout le cours? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Il me blâmait d'avoir raté la potion, que je n'avais pas voulu qu'il m'aide, alors que c'est lui qui m'a dit de me débrouiller et que je le méritais.

-Je vois. Miss Vinski, avez-vous bien suivi les instructions ou n'avez-vous fait qu'à votre tête, en vous disant que les instructions à suivre étaient pour ceux qui ne savaient pas comment faire?

-J'ai suivi les instructions, Professeur…Répondis-je faiblement en rebaissant la tête, espérant qu'il ne croyait rien de ce que Draco avait raconté.

-Non seulement vous êtes prétentieuse et arrogante, mais en plus, vous n'êtes qu'une menteuse et vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. Vous n'êtes qu'une incapable Miss Vinski et pour votre stupidité, je retire 5 points à Gryffindor et vous vous méritez un zéro pour ce cours.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je me pris la tête à deux mains et essayai d'arrêter les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler. Jamais un professeur ne m'avait humiliée devant toute une classe. Car Snape avait parlé suffisamment fort afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre et maintenant, je m'efforçai d'ignorer les moqueries, les rires, les insultes et les regards des Serpentards. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il fait cela?

-Espèce de tête enflée, tu n'es qu'une incapable! Tu n'es même pas capable de réussir une simple potion, ce que tu es nulle! La vérité, c'est que tu ne peux rien faire par toi-même, n'est-ce pas? Dit Draco suffisamment fort afin que ses amis Serpentards puissent profiter de la situation

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Il trouve que Snape ne m'a pas assez humiliée alors il veut continuer?

-Sale menteuse de vantarde! Comment oses-tu prétendre que tu es meilleure que Draco? Comment oses-tu refuser son aide? Me lança une voix que je connaissais bien.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'elle s'en mêle, elle? Du revers de la main, j'essuyai les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues et essayai de les arrêter, en vain.

-Oh, la pauvre petite princesse pleure. Regardez tout le monde! La petite prétentieuse pleure!

J'entendis les autres ricaner, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais eu ma dose pour la journée alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde continue? Ça me rappelle mon ancienne école lorsque tout le monde m'écoeurait et riait de moi, jouant à celui qui m'humiliait le plus. Je vis Parkinson ouvrir la bouche afin de rajouter quelque chose, mais une voix que je connaissais bien retentit alors dans mon dos

-ÇA SUFFIT PARKINSON! Tu ferais bien de te la fermer parce que sinon, c'est toi qui vas pleurer et courir te cacher derrière ta mère, qui ne te reconnaîtra plus!

Bien sûr, c'était Sammy, qui, tout comme moi, en avait assez de cette situation, sauf qu'elle au moins faisait ce que je n'étais pas capable de faire

-Tu protèges le petit bébé maintenant?

Tous les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Laissant échapper un sanglot, je pris mes choses et courus hors de la classe sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de me retenir. J'étais écoeurée, écoeurée de cette vie, écoeurée de ces humiliations, écoeurée de tout. Je sais que Sammy va probablement régler le compte de Parkinson d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je lui en suis reconnaissante, mais je ne veux pas rester là à attendre qu'elle en finisse avec cette chienne. Comme une lâche, car c'est ce que je suis, je courais dans les corridors à la recherche d'un endroit où je pourrais être seule. N'en pouvant plus, je me laissai tomber contre un mur du troisième étage, à côté d'une statue. Seulement là, je laissai les larmes couler à flot sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce matin? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'ils s'en prennent à moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si grave pour mériter d'être humiliée de cette façon? Oh Sean, pourquoi ne peut-on pas se revoir? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on nous sépare aussi…cruellement? J'entendis vaguement la cloche sonner pour annoncer le début du deuxième cours. J'entendis les élèves qui se pressaient d'aller dans leur salle de classe, aucun ne portant la moindre attention à moi. J'essuyai mon visage inondé de larmes, me levai, pris mon sac et me dépêchai de me rendre en classe, où j'arrivai pour la seconde fois de la journée en retard. Je me faufilai discrètement, gardant la tête baissée, dans la classe sans que le professeur Flitwick ne me voit, occupé qu'il était à chercher quelque dans son bureau.

Je restai seule pour ce cours et les autres cours de la matinée. Personne ne vint m'embêter, ni même me parler, d'ailleurs, pourquoi viendraient-ils me parler? Même Sammy ne me parla pas. Je crois qu'elle a plus ou moins deviné ce qui c'était passé hier lorsque je suis allée voir Dumbledore. Elle ne me demanda rien, me laissa seule durant les pauses et ne s'assit qu'à mes côtés durant les cours. Je crois qu'elle a dit à Ron, Harry et Hermione de ne pas me déranger car aucun d'eux ne vint me parler. Je crois qu'Hermione s'est retenue à grande peine pour ne pas me demander ce qu'il se passait. Sammy ne me parla pas durant les cours, ce qui était très rare. Je crois qu'elle attendait le moment où je voudrais lui parler de ce qui c'était passé et pour ça, je lui en étais extrêmement reconnaissante. Je ne pouvais plus maintenant douter de son amitié envers moi car si elle aurait fait semblant d'être mon amie, elle n'aurait pas respecté mon silence et m'aurais forcée de répondre à ses questions. Sammy est ma meilleure amie, la meilleure amie que je n'aie jamais eu et que je n'aurais jamais. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont eux aussi d'excellents amis et je crois que je ne pourrai jamais trouver de meilleurs amis que ces 4. J'aurais voulu leur dire, mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais rien dire car j'avais trop de peine et que je continuais de pleurer même durant les cours, sauf que personne, mis à part Sammy, ne le savait.

Finalement, après une longue journée qui semblait s'étirer de plus en plus, le dernier cours arriva. C'était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ce n'est que lorsque j'ouvris mon livre que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas fait mon devoir. Je soupirai désespérément en me prenant la tête à deux mains. Lorsque je vis que le professeur passait entre les rangées afin de ramasser les devoirs, je pris rapidement un rouleau de parchemin et ouvris mon livre. Je survolai les paragraphes et lorsque j'eus trouvé celui qui semblait être le mieux adapté pour le devoir, je sortis ma baguette et jetai un sort au livre et au parchemin. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis le paragraphe de mon livre commença à s'écrire de mon écriture sur le parchemin. Lorsque le professeur arriva à mes côtés, le sort était déjà fini et je lui tendis mon devoir. Le cours débuta, mais j'étais incapable de me concentrer. J'essayai de prendre des notes, mais en vain. Je ne pouvais presque pas voir le parchemin à cause de ma vue embrouillée par les larmes et des cheveux qui entouraient mon visage. Je gardais la tête baissée afin que personne ne remarque les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, mais je crois que Sammy savait que je pleurais silencieusement, même si elle ne me dit rien. Ayant cessé d'essayer de comprendre quoi que ce soit depuis un bon moment, je plongeai dans mes pensées en me demandant toujours les mêmes questions.

-Louna, savez-vous la réponse? Entendis-je lointainement avant de recevoir un coup de pied sous la table.

Je sursautai et regardai Sammy, qui me fit signe de me retourner. Intriguée, je tournai la tête et croisai le regard du professeur, qui était maintenant rendu à côté de moi. Rapidement, je rebaissai la tête afin de cacher mes larmes et demandai d'une voix dont j'arrivais à peine à contrôler les tremblements

-Hum…La réponse…À quelle question exactement?

-Celle dont je viens de vous poser.

Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

-Heu…Non…J'ignore la réponse à la question, Professeur.

Je sentis son regard se faire plus intense et je pensai qu'il allait me réprimander sévèrement, mais il ne dit

-Dans ce cas, je demanderais à Hermione de me répondre

Je soupirai de soulagement, mais je n'entendis pas la réponse à la question. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas sur quel sujet portait le cours. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, la cloche sonna. Avec ma manche, j'essuyai mes yeux et mon visage et rangeai mes choses dans mon sac. Je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsque le professeur me retint doucement par le bras en me disant

-Louna, j'aimerais vous parlez pendant quelque minutes. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, bien sûr.

Je fis un bref non de la tête et attendis qu'il parle

-Que se passe-t-il Louna?

Cette question me prit par surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande quelque chose dans le genre aussi directement.

-…Il ne se passe rien, Professeur… Répondis-je en fixant le plancher.

-Tout va bien alors?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, j'approuvai de la tête, espérant qu'il me laisserait partir après.

-C'est étrange, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Pendant quelques secondes, je ne dis rien, ne faisant rien d'autre que de fixer le plancher. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait savoir si tout allait bien? C'était un simple professeur, alors pourquoi se soucierait-il de moi? Un silence pesant régnait entre nous. Au bout d'une minute, n'en pouvant plus, je demandai

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous cette question?

-Parce que j'ai l'impression que vous allez mal, Louna. Et mon impression est véridique.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre? Demandais-je faiblement

-Levez les yeux. Me dit-il simplement.

Alors, il avait remarqué que j'avais pleuré? Pourtant, les autres professeurs n'avaient rien remarqué…Je gardai la tête baissée et reculai de quelques pas.

-Vous ne voulez pas? Normal, mais vous n'aviez pu me cacher le fait que vous avez pleuré durant presque la totalité du cours. Vos yeux sont rouges, Louna. Je les ai vus lorsque vous êtes entrée dans la classe et lorsque je vous ai posé cette question. De plus, cette question était très facile, même le plus mauvais de la classe aurait pu y répondre. Et puis, j'ai survolé rapidement le devoir que vous m'avez rendu et, je sais que vous êtes intelligente, mais le paragraphe que vous aviez écrit, ou plutôt copié, est tiré du livre, mot pour mot. Je sais aussi que vous n'avez rien écouté du cours, puisque habituellement, vous prenez des notes et vous parlez avec Sammy et qu'aujourd'hui, vous n'avez rien fait de tout cela. Donc, c'est sûrement qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, n'est-ce pas?

Wow…J'étais bouche bée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Moi qui croyais que les professeurs ne remarquaient jamais rien sur leurs élèves, il venait de me prouver qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Mais pourquoi voulait-il savoir ce qui se passait? Il n'y a pas que moi qui ai des problèmes, pourquoi ne va-t-il pas voir ceux qui ont de vrais problèmes bien plus graves?

-Si vous ne répondez pas, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

J'aurais dû répondre que tout allait bien…Même si ça l'aurait été un mensonge et qu'il l'aurait su…Mais peut-être que ça lui aurait fait comprendre que ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour moi?

-C'est quelque chose qui est en rapport entre vous et votre frère, j'ai raison?

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai longuement. Les larmes étaient revenues et je ne voulais pas recommencer à pleurer. Comment est-ce qu'il le sait?...C'est vrai que j'étais avec lui lorsque Sean m'a dit adieu...Je chassai ce souvenir hors de ma tête. Rien que d'y penser, je pourrais me mettre à pleurer pendant des heures.

-Que c'est-il passé?

Pourquoi veut-il savoir? C'est la première fois depuis le début de l'année qu'il me parle de quelque chose qui n'a aucun rapport avec la matière qu'il enseigne…La seule fois que je lui ai parlé en dehors des cours, c'était lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il était un loup-garou…Il est un professeur et je ne suis qu'une élève comme les autres avec les problèmes de l'adolescence…Pourquoi je lui dirais? Il ne s'occupe pas de moi alors pourquoi aurait-il droit de savoir? Mais avant que j'aie pu me retenir, les mots étaient franchirent mes lèvres et je me mis à raconter tous les événements qui s'étaient passés depuis hier après-midi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je lui racontai même l'épisode de mon humiliation dans le cour de potions. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas éclater en sanglot, bien que les larmes s'étaient remises à couler. Il me laissa parler sans rien dire, sans rien me demander. Lorsque j'eus fini, c'était comme si on venait de m'enlever un grand poids de sur mes épaules. Je venais de raconter tout ce que je gardais en dedans de moi depuis hier, depuis des semaines, à une personne qui n'était même pas mon ami…Mais pourquoi ais-je fait cela? Il va sûrement rire de moi maintenant, ou bien m'humilier devant toute la classe au prochain cours. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la classe en courant, mais avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre geste, il me dit

-Et vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que vous puissiez revoir Sean?

Intriguée et surprise, je le regardai, certaine qu'il faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce que je venais de dire. Mais non. Il était parfaitement sérieux et il n'y avait aucune trace de moqueries dans ses yeux. Je rebaissai la tête et dit à voix basse

-Il n'y en a aucun…Dumbledore me l'a clairement dit. Je n'ai pas le droit de le revoir…Même pour une seconde…Mais c'est tout ce que je désire! C'est la seule chose que je demande, je n'ai jamais rien demandé à qui que ce soit alors pourquoi lorsque je demande quelque chose, je me la fais refuser? Pourquoi? Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, je fais toujours tout ce qu'on m'a dit de faire et c'est ce que je reçois en retour. La seule chose que je désire le plus au monde, ce n'est que d'être avec mon frère, rien de plus. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne veut-il pas me laisser aller le revoir?

Ma voix se brisa. Je laissai échapper un autre sanglot et, sans laisser le temps au professeur de répondre, sortis en courant de la classe, me demandant et redemandant sans cesse les mêmes questions.

Je la regardai partir sans rien faire pour la retenir. Je savais qu'elle voulait être seule, qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. La pauvre petite, même si elle n'est pas petite…Elle n'a que 13 ans et déjà, elle doit surmonter des épreuves que même des adultes ne réussiraient pas à passer au travers. Je soupirai et commençai à ranger mes choses dans mon cartable, tout en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. La chose qu'elle m'ait dite et qui m'a probablement le plus surpris, c'était ce que Severus avait fait ce matin. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Je n'en savais rien, mais pourquoi elle? À quoi joue-t-il? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'humilie, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il joue à dire des choses méchantes à ses élèves, mais pourquoi elle, s'il sait qu'elle ne répliquera jamais? Je secouai la tête et m'efforçai de penser à autre chose, mais c'était impossible. Les paroles de Louna revenaient sans cesse dans ma tête. Je sais qu'en fait, elle n'a rien voulu me dire et que je l'ai peut-être un peu forcé, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû. Après tout, pour elle, je ne suis que son professeur et elle doit se demander ce qu'il m'a pris de lui demander cela. C'est sa vie privée…Mais j'en avais assez de la voir comme cela…Je sais qu'elle n'est pas la seule élève à avoir des problèmes, mais généralement, pour les autres adolescents, leurs problèmes se règlent en quelques semaines. Mais quand je l'ai vu entrée, j'ai tout de suite su que son problème avait grossi de volume. Surtout lorsque je l'ai vu faire ce sort. Ça m'a fait rappeler l'époque où Sirius et James l'utilisaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait leur devoir, ayant hérité chacun d'une retenue.

Je fermai mon cartable et sortis de la classe en fermant la porte. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les corridors, normal, ils devaient tous être en train de manger. Une fois entré dans mon bureau, je déposai mes choses et essayai de corriger les devoirs de mes élèves, mais en vain. J'étais incapable de me concentrer et pourtant, la pleine lune n'est que dans deux semaines. Je crois que je suis plus troublé que je ne le pensais par ce que Louna m'a révélé. Je crois que je vais aller voir Dumbledore tout à l'heure…

Une heure plus tard, j'entrai dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Ah tiens Remus. Que puis-je faire pour vous? Me demanda-t-il

-Je suis simplement venu vous parlez d'un sujet en particulier.

-Laissez-moi deviner. Louna.

Surpris, j'haussai les sourcils et le regardai d'un regard incrédule.

-Vous n'êtes pas le premier à venir m'en parler aujourd'hui, Remus. Dit Dumbledore avant que j'aie pu lui demander la question

-Sans vouloir être indiscret, qui est venu vous en parlez?

-Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance. Bon, pour quel sujet voulez-vous me parler de Louna?

-Elle ne va pas très bien.

-Je sais, la personne qui est venue m'en a aussi fait la ermarque. Continuez

-En fait, c'est à propos d'elle et de Sean.

-Je vois. Poursuivez.

-Eh bien, je sais que vous ne voulez pas qu'ils se revoient, mais pourquoi ne les laissez-vous pas être ensemble pour quelques heures?

-Vous savez très bien pourquoi, Remus. Me répondit-il calmement

-Mais il pourrait peut-être-

-Non, je ne crois pas qu'il le pourrait.

-Mais laissez-les simplement se revoir. Elle a besoin de le voir, je le sais.

-Pourquoi en êtes-vous si sûr? Me demanda-t-il en me fixant d'un regard mi-amusé, mi-sérieux

-Je le sais parce que je les ai vu ensemble, Professeur. Leur lien est plus fort que vous ne le croyez. À vrai dire, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de lien aussi fort entre un frère et une sœur. Elle a besoin de lui et vous le savez probablement.

-Oui je le sais, ne vous en faîtes pas Remus. Mais vous savez autant que moi que c'est impossible de les faire se revoir. Il n'y a que le temps qui puisse arranger la peine que traverse Louna. Ce n'est pas la première, ni la dernière à qui une séparation aussi rapide arrive.

-Elle n'a que 13 ans…

-Je le sais, mais il y en a à qui cette situation arrive et qui sont bien plus jeune. Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai dit à Louna ainsi qu'à l'autre personne, je ne peux rien faire.

J'échangeai encore quelques mots avec le directeur à propos d'un autre sujet et sortis par la suite. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, mais au beau milieu du chemin, je changeai brusquement de direction et me dirigeai vers la volière. Je pris un hibou que j'amenai jusqu'à mon bureau. Une fois rendu, j'écrivis rapidement une lettre, la scella, la posa sur la patte du hibou et portai celui-ci à la fenêtre afin qu'il s'envole. Je le regardai parti en pensant à la raison pour laquelle le destin s'amuse toujours à s'acharner sur les personnes les plus innocentes. Ça, je crois que jamais je ne trouverai la réponse à cette question. Je soupirai et alla vers mon bureau, où je commençai à corriger les devoirs de mes élèves.

_Enfin! Fini! Ouf!J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me pardonnez pour mon retard! En plus, j'ai passé presque toutes les vacances de Noël à travailler dessus, j'ai eu plus de difficulté que je le croyais à l'écrire!Mais bon, j'ai fini par finir!je corrige demain et je met les réponses aux review demain aussi!_

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

Virq05:hihi' Mici pour les compliments mais ze peux ps areter de me faire du mauvais sang mwa! Je ne suis pas à votre place je ne sais pas comment vous avez trouvé ca!c vrai que jaurais pas 128 review si cétais pas bon' tu trouves pas que 20/10 c trop?_genée_ sdonc, mici pour le review jsuis super contente de voir que taime autant toujours ca(ca se dit pas ma phrase hein?Oo)lool tu me pardonne encow heiiin?nenon énerve-toi pas!lol donc mici encore et jespere que ta aimé

Sammy:Mi oui ze suis contente que taille luhihi jte fais chier?jpense que jte ferais encore plus chierze suis contente que tu aimes toujours ca!la mon tit spoutchy est sorti ma aller jouer avec(y te dit allo je lai ds bras,ya tout sorti mes kleenex de ma boite--') donc mici ncore et jespere que ta aimé!

VanesssssssLol, j'tais crampée en lisant ton reviewWiwi je prends les chèques;)Oups mon père arrive jvais continuer dmain!Donc, ouais c ca 2 parralleles!lol,bon jsuis contente que taime tjrs jespere que ta aimé et mici pour ton review!

**_Questions_**

1-De 0 à 10, combien mettriez-vous à ce chapitre? À cette histoire?

2-Est-ce que vous trouvez que ça commence à tourner en rond?

3-Comemnt avez-vous trouvé le bout du point de vue de Remus?

4-Est-ce que vous trouvez cette histoire toujours aussi intéressante?

5-Pour les sentiments décrits, est-ce que je m'améliore ou est-ce que je deviens plus poche?

6-Y a-t-il quelque chose à améliorer dans l'histoire?

7-Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas aimé dans ce chapitre?

Voilà c'est toutC'est pas beaucoup hein?' Mais svp répondez à toute les questions!Bon je men vias corriger!Et terminer les réponses aux reviews a puis ceux qui lisent mici!Et jaimerais que vous reviewvez!!SVPP!!_prend__ un tit air de cjhien battu_

Byebye

Louna

_S'incline et tombe dans la neige_


	18. Pourquoi moi!

D.A:L'univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les personnages que vous ne connaissiez pas ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent de plein droit. Tous les événements sont purement fictifs et toutes ressemblances avec une personnes ou des événements passés sont une pure coincidence pis si vous etes pas content BEN C PAS MON PROBLEME!

N.A: ok la je sais pas dans combien de tmeps je vias finir ce chapitre mais bon l'étape vient de finir donc...pendant 1 semaine je devrias pas etre trop trop loader...la on est le...30 janvier 2005 ma faire ca asteur!écrire les date comme ca vs pouvez savoir combien de temps ca ma prisbon ok je suis tres TREs en retard mais jai eu ma fin détape jai pas arreter et ya fallu que jétudie pour mes exams mais bon.Je vias essayer de finir ce chap avant le 26 février(pcq jmen vais en floride cte date la!pendant 1 smaine!inquiété vous pas ma penser a vous pendant le trajet)bon dsl pour le retard...jsuis pas chez nsjsuis chez ma best(sammy)pis ben...on se demande quoi faire...ben a lis plus qu'autre chose jpense elle...javais raisonbon ok jarrete de parler la. jen vien au fait. Chapitre écrit au narrateur...pense ben que ca va etre participant encore une foisjai pas lchoix bon!boude donc c ca narrateur c pas participant me rappelle pu dson nom mais bon au JE!**_Attention, une certaine partie de ce chapitre pourrait offenser certain lecteur. Cette partie n'est d'ailleur pas classée PG, mais PG-13 ou même R, j'ignore encore son intensité, mais au moins, vous êtes prévenus!_**Bon on va aller chercher qqch a manzerlol'bonne lecture! READ ENJOY!

_**Chapitre précécent**_

J'échangeai encore quelques mots avec le directeur à propos d'un autre sujet et sortis par la suite. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, mais au beau milieu du chemin, je changeai brusquement de direction et me dirigeai vers la volière. Je pris un hibou que j'amenai jusqu'à mon bureau. Une fois rendu, j'écrivis rapidement une lettre, la scella, la posa sur la patte du hibou et portai celui-ci à la fenêtre afin qu'il s'envole. Je le regardai parti en pensant à la raison pour laquelle le destin s'amuse toujours à s'acharner sur les personnes les plus innocentes. Ça, je crois que jamais je ne trouverai la réponse à cette question. Je soupirai et alla vers mon bureau, où je commençai à corriger les devoirs de mes élèves.

_**Chapitre 18: Pourquoi moi?**_

_****_

_Je me retournai dans mon lit pour la millième fois. Je regardai ma montre et soupirai longuement en joignant les mains derrière la tête. Il était 4 heures du matin, j'étais couchée depuis 23 heures et je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Pourquoi? Je l'ignorais…Peut-être y a-t-il trop de choses dans ma tête qui se bousculent…Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un chose en particulier…Sean…Bien que cela fait un bon mois que je sais que jamais plus je ne le reverrai, j'en suis incapable de m'en faire une idée…Donc je déprime depuis ce temps…Je me retournai une nouvelle fois et essayai de m'endormir à nouveau, écoutant les respirations profondes et lentes des autres filles. _

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le revoir? Je n'ai pas compris la raison de Dumbledore et ça m'énerve dans un sens lorsque je suis incapable de comprendre une situation. Qu'y aurait-il de mal? Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore refuse-t-il de me laisser le revoir?...Je ne suis probablement pas la première personne qui voudrait revoir un membre de sa famille…Peut-être refuse-t-il parce qu'il veut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seule, sans être en contact avec un membre de ma famille…Alors…Ça serait pour cette raison qu'il refuse de me laisser revoir Sean?...Mais…Quel lien y aurait-il avec __ils__?...Je ne dois sûrement pas être la première élève à aller le voir pour le supplier de lui laisser le droit de revoir une personne qui nous est chère…Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant…Ce que je peux être stupide parfois! La raison était tellement simple. Comme s'il allait céder devant une adolescente de 13 ans en larmes. Ce que j'ai été idiote…Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il dit au début de l'année que jamais plu je ne le reverrai?_

_Je me remis sur le dos une nouvelle fois en poussant un râle de colère. Jamais je n'arriverai à m'endormir avec toutes ces pensées qui voguent dans ma tête! Je regardai une nouvelle fois ma montre et poussai un soupir découragé lorsque je vis qu'il n'était que 4h10. La journée promet d'être longue. Renonçant à trouver le sommeil, je rejetai mes couvertures et ouvris à tâtons les rideaux. Me tournant de façon à ce que mes pieds touchent le plancher, je me frottai les yeux et me levai. Avançant précautionneusement sur le plancher froid, je me dirigeai sans bruit jusqu'à la porte du dortoir, que j'ouvris délicatement. Je me faufilai à travers la mince ouverture et refermai la porte sans bruit. Puis, je descendis les marches de pierres froides et allai dans la salle commune, qui n'était éclairée que par des braises dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Je jetai un regard circulaire dans la pièce et, dans un coin, je vis une forme endormie. Reconnaissant plus ou moins l'ombre de la personne, je me dirigeai vers elle sur la pointe des orteils et, une fois à ses côtés, la secouai doucement par l'épaule. Elle se redressa rapidement, me faisant sursauter, et me regarda d'un œil interrogateur._

_-Louna? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne devrais pas dormir?_

_-Je n'y arrive pas. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais endormie sur ton livre?_

_-Eh bien…J'étais en train de travailler…Je n'ai sûrement pas vu l'heure…D'ailleurs, qu'elle l'heure est-il?_

_-4h15…_

_-Quoi? Déjà? Oh non! Je dois remettre ce devoir d'arithmancie pour ce matin!_

_-Heu…Hermione…_

_-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle sèchement en cherchant sa plume _

_-Ce n'est pas…Pour ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas…Mais…Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir…à la place de continuer de travailler…On est encore en pleine nuit…Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu…_

_La ferme! De quel droit j'ose lui dire ce qu'elle devrait faire? Je ne suis pas la meilleure pour parler! Si elle ne me crie pas après, ou ne me fait rien de plus grave, je vais être chanceuse! Par instinct, je reculai de quelques pas et attendit sa réaction._

_-Je sais mais…Il me reste encore beaucoup de travail! Dit-elle d'un ton impatient. Jamais je n'arriverai à finir ce devoir pour ce matin!_

_Je reculai encore de quelques pas et ne dis rien. _

-Excuse-moi….C'est juste que c'est temps-ci, je suis très nerveuse…Il y a tous ces examens à préparé et ces devoirs à remettre…Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux…Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as abandonné la partie contre le sommeil.

Je souris malgré moi et m'assis à la place que m'avait indiquée Hermione. Celle-ci repoussa quelques livres et poussa un profond soupir. Je regardai par la fenêtre et regardai la lune disparaître à l'horizon.

-Oh! Tu sais ce qu'en plus j'ai découvert? Me dit-elle soudainement, ayant sûrement suivi mon regard

Lentement, je fis non de la tête sans détourner mes yeux du ciel.

-Eh bien…Je ne crois pas que je devrais en parler…Mais…Si je te le dis…Peut-être que tu ne devrais en parler à personne…

-Je ne dirai rien…Dis-je tout bas, regardant la bande grise apparaître à l'horizon, laissant mes pensées voyager dans le temps.

-Eh bien…J'en suis sûre…Mais ça fait déjà longtemps que je l'ai découvert. Depuis les premiers mois de l'année…eh bien…Tu sais, le Professeur Lupin, eh bien, c'est un loup-garou…

Eh bien, je l'ai découvert avant toi Hermione. Pensais-je en la regardant.

-Comment tu l'as découvert? Demandais-je en regardant la table.

-Eh bien…J'ai remarqué qu'il était très souvent malade…Puis, il y a eu ce devoir sur les loups-garous que Snape nous avait donné à faire le jour où le Professeur Lupin avait manqué et qu'il l'avait remplacé. C'est alors que ça m'est venu à l'esprit. J'ai vérifié le calendrier lunaire et c'est comme cela que j'ai réalisé qu'il était toujours malade au moment de la pleine lune. Donc, j'en ai déduit qu'il était un loup-garou…

Elle au moins n'a pas fait l'imbécile et n'a pas été lui demander directement, comme j'ai fait. Ce que je peux être idiote, indiscrète, stupide.

-Tu n'es pas plus surprise? Me demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes

Oups…J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas censé le savoir…Ce que je peux être innocente!

-C'est certain…Que ça surprend…Dis-je en gardant la tête baissée

-Tu sais ce que je me demande? Me demanda-t-elle

Visiblement, elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de mes réactions. Elle a autre chose en tête.

-Non…

-Si on devrait dire aux autres ce qu'il est vraiment…Ça peut être dangereux s'il réussit à s'échapper! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, je ne dis rien, pensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'est vrai que ça pouvait être dangereux…Je secouai la tête et lui dit, d'un ton plus ferme que je ne l'aurais voulu,

-Non. Nous ne sommes pas censées le savoir alors agissons ainsi. Dumbledore l'a engagé, alors il doit sûrement savoir ce détail, nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de cela.

-Mais…Si jamais il arriverait un accident…

-Eh bien…Je ne crois pas que cela arrivera…Dumbledore et Remus se sont sûrement arrangés pour ne pas qu'un accident arrive…

-Tu as sans doute raison…Mais…Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait au moins aviser les professeurs?

Toujours en regardant la table, je fis non de la tête et dis faiblement

-Non, je ne crois pas qu'on doit se mêler de cela…Et puis, si ça se trouve…Ils sont probablement tous déjà au courant…Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'on doit le dire à qui que ce soit. Donc…Il faudra garder le secret, il ne faut même pas le dire à Sammy ou aux autres…Enfin…C'est ce que je pense…

Mes paroles me firent rappeler celles que le professeur Lupin m'avait dites lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il était un loup-garou. Il m'avait demandé de ne le dire à personne, ce que j'ai fait. De toute façon, pourquoi l'aurais-je dit à qui que ce soit?

-Tu as sans doute raison encore une fois. Ok, on ne dira rien à personne.

J'acquiesçai faiblement de la tête et reportai mon attention au ciel qui s'était brusquement éclaircie. Le ciel était orangé et il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel. La journée s'annonçait merveilleuse, enfin, le temps s'annonçait merveilleux…

-C'est magnifique, pas vrai? Me demanda Hermione, quelques minutes plus tard.

Lentement, je fis oui de la tête et regardai ma montre. Il n'était que 5h30 et il restait au moins un bon 2 heures à attendre avant que les autres ne se lèvent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Me demanda Hermione.

J'haussai brièvement les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Qu'y avait-il à faire avec moi? Ma compagnie n'est pas l'une des plus amusante…

-Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de te rendormir…Proposais-je timidement au bout de quelques minutes

-Non…Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir…Toi, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas?

-Ben…Si je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir de la nuit…Je ne vois pas pourquoi je réussirais à 5 heures du matin…Répondis-je faiblement en regardant la table

-Bon, si tu en es si sûre…

Silence à nouveau. Je cherchai vainement quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était qu'il allait falloir que je vive le restant de ma vie sans revoir Sean.

-Dis, je peux te poser une question?

Je levai brièvement les yeux vers elle et lui dit, en rebaissant les yeux

-Vas-y…

-Pourquoi gardes-tu toujours la tête baissée?

Cette question me prit par surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me demande quelque chose dans le genre.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cette question? Murmurais-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence

-Je me demandais…C'est tout…Pourquoi évites-tu toujours le regard des autres?

-J'en sais rien…Je suis née comme cela…Répondis-je en haussant les sourcils, levant brièvement les yeux vers Hermione

-Il doit bien y avoir une autre raison.

-Eh bien…Je suis comme mon apparence le montre…Faible, sentimentale, sans fierté ni orgueil… Je me laisse toujours marcher dessus, je ne réplique jamais rien, je ne parle presque jamais. Je suis le genre de petite fille réservée et soumise que tous les parents du monde s'arracheraient parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais à intervenir avec moi. J'obéis toujours, je fais toujours ce qu'on me dit de faire. Ils pourraient m'engueuler quand ils le voudraient, ils n'auraient pas une adolescente en pleine crise, donc, ils ne se feraient jamais répondre. Je suis ce que je suis Hermione, un défouloir pour les autres. Tout le monde sur terre adore me détester et m'embêter. Quoi de plus amusant que d'embêter une fille comme moi qui ne cherche jamais à se défendre! Répondis-je amèrement avec une pointe de haine dans la voix.

Haine envers moi, bien sûr. Ce que je peux être pitoyable. Tout ce que je viens de dire est la description parfaite de moi-même. Je ne sers qu'à servir les autres. Dans le fond, Malfoy et Parkinson ont raison, je ne suis qu'une esclave.

-Mais…comment…Comment peux-tu penser tout cela de toi?

C'est probablement la seule chose que je puisse faire de convenable: me décrire…Pensais-je amèrement.

-Louna…Ce n'est pas vrai…

-Prouve-moi le contraire alors. Dis-je sèchement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Puis, comme si je venais de me rendre compte que je la regardais dans les yeux, je rebaissai vivement la tête et regardai mes mains, me demandant ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Alors, c'est pour cette raison que tu as l'air si triste? C'est en pensant à l'opinion que tu as de toi-même?

Intriguée, je lui demandai, quelques secondes plus tard

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Tu ne peux pas le nier…Il y a toujours une lueur de tristesse dans tes yeux Louna…Même lorsque tu souris et ris, la lueur reste toujours au fond de tes yeux…Pourquoi es-tu si triste?

Ça se voit tant que ça? Pourtant…Les autres n'ont rien remarqué…À part Sammy…Enfin, je crois…Je cherchai fébrilement quelque chose à lui répondre. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à ce que je ressens? À moins que ça soit pour faire la conversation…Mais je n'eus pas à répondre, puisque des bruits de pas venant des dortoirs se firent entendre. Je détournai mon regard de la table et regardai vers les escaliers.

-On devrait peut-être retourner à notre dortoir et se préparer…Dit Hermione.

Soulagée de ne pas avoir à répondre, je me levai et la suivie dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir.

Nous étions maintenant en milieu d'après-midi. La journée passait lentement, trop lentement. Les secondes paraissaient des minutes, les minutes, des heures. Le premier cours de l'après-midi venait à peine de finir et il en restait encore deux autres. Je ramassai mes choses, que je mis dans mon sac, et allai rejoindre les autres qui m'attendaient dans le couloir.

-Ce que tu peux en prendre tu temps à sortir d'une classe toi. Me lança Sammy alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi

La tête baissée et traînant des pieds, je commençai à marcher derrière eux en haussant les épaules. Si elle trouve que je prend trop de temps, pourquoi m'attend-t-elle après tous les cours? Rien ne l'oblige à m'attendre si elle trouve que je prends trop de temps…Est-ce ma faute si j'ai pris l'habitude de sortir la dernière d'une classe afin de ne pas me faire embêter tout de suite après que le cours ait pris fin? Comme cela, les autres n'osaient pas m'embêter tant que j'étais avec le professeur. Ce que je peux être lâche. Je me faisais protéger, sans que ceux-ci ne le sache bien sûr, par les professeurs, afin d'éviter d'avoir à endurer les moqueries des autres étudiants. Je poussai un long bâillement et secouai la tête tout en me concentrant de tenir mes yeux ouverts. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je pourrais tomber sur le sol et m'endormir d'un coup. Ça me rappelle les nuits blanches que j'ai passé chez mon père à trembler sous les couvertures. J'étais toujours effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse surgir dans ma chambre à n'importe quel moment pour m battre, même si je n'avais jamais rien fait…Même s'il n'avait jamais une raison pour me battre à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Il aimait simplement pratiquer une de ses activités favorites autre que se droguer ou se soûler… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à lui? Il ne m'aimait pas et de toute façon, il est mort, bon débarras, pour moi et la planète entière.

Je soupirai profondément et descendis derrière les autres les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée.

-Regardez qui passe par là! Cria une voix aiguë derrière moi.

Je poussai un faible gémissement en reconnaissant la voix qui avait crié. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas me laisser tranquille? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait. Elle va encore m'accuser d'avoir fait quelque chose à son Draco. Pourquoi ne revient-elle pas m'embêter lorsque j'irai mieux?...Parce que je n'irai jamais mieux et qu'elle ne veut pas attendre quelques années…

-Ignore cette petite pimbêche, en voyant que tu ne te préoccupes pas d'elle, elle va sûrement te laisser tranquille. Me dit Hermione à l'oreille.

L'ignorer? Mais c'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis le début de l'année…C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait depuis que j'ai commencé l'école…

-Hey, la tête enflée, c'est à toi que je parle et tu le sais!

-Fou-lui la paix Parkinson! Lança sèchement Sammy

-Alors, gros bébé, tu laisses les autres parler à ta place? C'est vrai qu'un bébé est incapable de parler! Me dit-elle, ce qui fit rire les personnes qui étaient avec elle et les autres qui nous regardaient.

Je soupirai, découragée. Elle essaie encore de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde…Mais pourquoi fait-elle cela? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne réponds rien et que je ne me défends pas que je suis un bébé…

-Hey Vinski! Ou si tu préfères, la lune! Je te parle, tu devrais répondre!

Je m'arrêtai et fermai les yeux en frissonnant lorsque j'entendis sa dernière réplique. La lune…Sean avait l'habitude de m'appeler comme cela lorsqu'il me taquinait et ce qu'elle venait de dire avait fait remonté un des derniers souvenirs que j'avais de mon grand frère lorsqu'il était venu me voir avant que je n'arrive ici…Et, bien que je faisais semblant de me fâcher et de ne pas aimer cela lorsqu'il m'appelait ainsi…Je dois dire que ça me manque terriblement. À grande peine, je réussis à faire disparaître les larmes qui étaient montées à mes yeux.

-Tu pourrais faire quelque chose d'autre que de rester planter là à laisser les autres te défendre.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je te dise quelque chose ou à ce que je te fasse quelque chose? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Parce que ça rendrait les choses plus intéressantes pour moi si tu pourrais te fâcher! De plus, j'aurais une autre raison de te détester lorsque tu seras renvoyée! Me dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi

-Tu as besoin d'une deuxième raison pour la détester, Parkinson? Le fait de la détester pour une raison ne te suffit pas? D'ailleurs, quelle est cette première raison? Tu es jalouse d'elle parce qu'elle n'a pas le visage d'une chienne alors que toi, tu en as un? Dit Sammy entre ses dents.

-MOI, JALOUSE DE CETTE GARCE! S'exclama Parkinson alors que je reculais d'un pas. Comment pourrais-je être jalouse d'une petite prétentieuse incapable de se défendre et qui garde toujours la tête baissée parce qu'elle n'a aucune dignité?

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi et, sans même relever les yeux, je pouvais exactement décrire son regard. Elle me regardait d'un air supérieur, le regard avec lequel les riches regardent les pauvres, avec un air dégoûté, comme si j'étais une mendiante atteinte de la peste.

-Non, si je la déteste, c'est pour ce qu'elle fait subir à Draco.

-Ce qu'elle fait subir à ce crétin de Malfoy!S'exclama Sammy, abasourdie. Mais elle ne lui parle jamais alors comment pourrait-elle lui faire subir quelque chose? Comment peux-tu la détester pour une raison aussi stupide et invraisemblable?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'elles s'engueulent à mon sujet? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut me laisser vivre ma vie comme je le veux, sans se mêler de mes affaires?

-Tu ne la vois pas dans les cours de potions! Elle essaie de l'amadouer, de le séduire, pour qu'il couche avec elle!

-C'EST FAUX ESPÈCE DE SALE MENTEUSE! M'entendis-je crier en relevant la tête alors qu'elle venait à peine de finir sa phrase.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Je sentais le regard des autres sur nous alors que nous nous défiâmes du regard. Puis, rapidement, je rebaissai la tête lors qu'elle poussait un ricanement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-J'ai…J'ai…J…J'ai dit…que…c'était faux…

-Tu oses nier ce que j'ai dit? Dit-elle en avançant vers moi, me forçant à reculer. Tu oses nier le fait que tu veuilles le garder juste pour toi alors qu'à chaque fois que tu le regardes, c'est comme si tu voulais l'ensorceler pour qu'il n'ait envie que de toi!

-Tu…Tu…Tu inventes n'im-n'importe quoi! Murmurais-je

-Alors, tu prétends que j'invente tout ce que je viens de dire? Mais je n'invente rien et tu le sais.

Lentement, j'hochai de la tête afin de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens.

-Tu persistes à nier?

-Pourquoi nierais-je quelque chose qui est faux et qui ne c'est jamais produit? Murmurais-je faiblement alors que mon dos rencontrait le mur.

-Espèce de sale menteuse! Me dit-elle en approchant tellement près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle.

-Parkinson, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore? Dit la voix de Malfoy

-Je ne fais que régler un problème, Draco. Minauda Pansy

Oh non, il ne va pas s'en mêler? Je soupirai, découragée. Pourquoi ne la laisse-t-il pas finir ce qu'elle a à dire? Comme cela, tout va être réglé en moins de 10 minutes. Elle va avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, moi j'aurais eu à endurer tout cela sans rien dire et ensuite, nous serions reparties chacune de notre côté. Elle serait retournée ricaner bêtement avec sa bande de Serpentard tandis que je serais repartie dans l'ombre de tout le monde.

-Régler un problème? Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train d'inventer, comme problème? Tu ne peux pas la laisser un peu tranquille?

-Mais Draco-

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est la personne que tu détestes le plus sur cette terre qu'il faut que tu l'embêtes à chaque fois qu'elle croise ton chemin!

-Comment peux-tu défendre une sale sang-de-bourbe comme elle? As-tu oublié ton rang, Draco? Un sang pur ne se soucie guère des sangs-de-bourbes et des autres sangs impurs, il n'est pas censé les protéger.

-Je sais déjà tout ça, Parkinson. Lança sèchement Draco.

-Alors, pourquoi la protèges-tu? Elle n'a rien de spécial, elle est faible et de plus, elle est affreuse, alors que lui trouves-tu de si attirant?

Il me faisait l'impression d'un couple qui se disputait pour savoir s'il devait garder un vieil objet ou non. Parkinson fit quelque pas vers moi et alors que je levai les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle me voulait, elle empoigna mes cheveux et me fit relever la tête avec force afin que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

-À moins que ça soit à cause de ses yeux! Mais il serait temps que tu réalises, Draco, que la couleur de ses yeux est totalement fausse!

-Lâche-la Parkinson. Lui ordonna calmement Draco

-Non! Ce sont ses yeux qui te font envie d'elle, pas vrai?

Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend aujourd'hui? Elle me prend pour une traînée qui veut coucher avec tous les gars de l'école ou quoi? Comme si son Draco m'intéresserait! À mesure que les secondes passaient, elle resserrait sa poigne sur mes cheveux. Grimaçante de douleur, je portai mes mains aux siennes afin de lui faire lâcher prise, mais cela ne servit à rien puisqu'elle resserra sa poigne. Je poussai un faible gémissement de douleur et fermai les yeux afin d'éviter que les larmes ne coulent sur mes joues.

-Parkinson tu ferais bien de la lâcher parce que sinon, c'est moi qui va te faire lâcher! Dit la voix de Sammy

-Tu lui fais mal, Parkinson! Alors je te conseille de la lâcher! Lui dit Draco à son tour.

-Alors sale bâtarde, tu as mal? Je suis certaine que non! Aller! Qu'attends-tu pour leur dire que je ne te fais pas mal? Comme si tu sentirais quelque chose!

Lentement, j'acquiesçai de la tête, retenant toujours les larmes.

-Ah, je te fais mal maintenant? Tu crois avoir mal! Attends un peu je vais te montrer ce que c'est que d'avoir mal! Ouvre les yeux! M'ordonna-t-elle.

Je fis non de la tête. Que voulait-elle me faire? Je l'ignorais, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir!

-Tu lui fais mal Parkinson et tu auras à faire à moi! Dit Sammy.

Mais Parkinson ne l'écouta pas. Elle me tira les cheveux vers le haut, me faisant encore plus mal, et m'ordonna une seconde fois d'ouvrir les yeux. J'essayai une nouvelle fois de lui faire lâcher prise, mais en vain. Au bout de quelques secondes, je finis par obéir. Ne voyant rien à cause des larmes, je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières. Tout ce que je vis lorsque ma vision fut redevenue claire fut Parkinson qui sortit rapidement sa baguette, puis un éclair bleu. Elle lâcha mes cheveux alors que je m'effondrai sur le sol en criant de douleur.

-Tiens, comme ça, tes yeux ne pourront plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit, en particulier à Draco. Me dit-elle à l'oreille en me relevant la tête par les cheveux

Laissant retomber ma tête, elle s'éloigna de moi. Mes mains couvraient mes yeux ainsi que mes joues et je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler. J'essayai alors d'ouvrir les yeux, mauvaise idée car cela me fit encore plus mal. Je criai une nouvelle fois et me recroquevillai sur le sol en tenant mon visage entre les mains. J'ignorais ce qu'elle venait de me faire, mais je ne voulais pas nécessairement le savoir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes eux me brûlaient et que j'avais extrêmement mal. Je gémissais de douleur tandis que les voix de Sammy, Draco, Parkinson et Harry criaient. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'elles disaient et j'avais de plus en plus de difficultés à contrôler ma respiration. Puis, j'entendis des voix s'exclamer

-MAIS ELLE SAIGNE! ELLE LUI A CREVÉ LES YEUX!

-Il faut amener cette pauvre petite à l'infirmerie!

Mon cœur se mit à battre encore plus rapidement et ma respiration devint sifflante. Tout semblait tellement lointain…J'étais incapable de reconnaître les voix et j'arrivais à peine à garder contact avec la réalité. Puis, c'était comme si quelqu'un venait de s'accroupir à mes côtés et s'apprêtait à me prendre. Cette personne me prit les épaules, mais me lâcha presque aussitôt. Je pensai qu'ils allaient me laisser là, sanglante et en pleine crise d'asthme, mais je me trompai. À peine quelques secondes avaient passées que je me sentis soulevée par le collet et traînée plus loin. Une fois que le bruit des voix se fut quelque peu éteint, la personne qui me transportait mit un bras sous les genoux et l'autre sous mes omoplates et me souleva. J'essayai de prendre une bouffée d'air, mais je ne fis que m'étouffer et ma tête commença à tourner. Des nausées me montèrent à la gorge.

-Tenez bon Louna, nous sommes presque arrivées.

J'entendis ces quelques mots comme si je me serais trouvée à 2 terrains de football de mon interlocuteur, alors qu'en fait, j'étais collée à lui. Selon la manière qu'il avait parlé, je déduis qu'il s'agissait de Remus, mais je ne pus y penser très longtemps puisqu'une autre nausée venait de me monter à la gorge. Puis, ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il me fallu quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'endroit où je me trouvais. Bien sûr, je me trouvais à l'infirmerie, et une lueur orangée y régnait. C'était probablement la fin de l'après-midi. Je clignai des yeux et m'étirai.

-Elle s'est réveillée! Entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il y aille quelqu'un dans la salle. Je me retournai et vis Sammy, qui se tenait au pied de mon lit. Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient également présents. Wow…Mais que c'était-il passé pour qu'ils soient tous à mon chevet? J'entendis des bruit de pas. Je me redressai et vis Madame Pomfresh s'avancer rapidement vers moi.

-Votre vision est-elle normale? Voyez-vous parfaitement tout ce qui vous entoure? Me demanda-t-elle en renversant ma tête vers l'arrière

-Heu…O...Oui…Répondis-je d'une voix tremblante alors qu'elle m'examinait les yeux tandis que j'essayais de baisser les yeux.

-Mais cessez de baisser les yeux! Comment voulez-vous que je les examine! Regardez-moi dans les yeux!

Je lui obéis et essayai à contrecoeur de fixer ses yeux, ce qui était très difficile pur moi, étant donné que je ne regarde jamais les yeux des autres, n'étant pas assez fière pour cela.

-Bon, vos yeux semblent en bon état.

-Ça veut dire que vous avez réussi? S'exclama Hermione alors que l'infirmière prenait mon pouls.

-Je crois bien que oui, si elle voit absolument tout.

-Ré…Réussi quoi? Quel est le problème avec mes yeux? Demandais-je timidement en baissant la tête.

-Tu ne te souviens pas? Cette garce de Parkinson-

-Mr.Weasley! Votre langage!

-T'as jeté un sort et puis ensuite, tu t'es effondrée en criant. Finit Ron en ignorant l'intervention de l'infirmière.

Des images revinrent alors à ma mémoire, me faisant ainsi rappeler les événements qui avaient eu lieu. Je me rappelais maintenant. Le sort qu'elle m'avait jeté, ce qu'elle m'avait murmuré par la suite, les voix qui criaient, la douleur que j'avais ressentie puis la crise d'asthme que j'avais failli avoir…

-Le sort que cette jeune Parkinson vous a lancé aurait pu vous rendre aveugle. De plus, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était moins une pour vos yeux car autrement, vous n'en n'auriez plus à l'heure qu'il est! Même la magie n'aurait pu les sauver. Dès que vous êtes entrée, j'ai dû contrôler votre asthme car vous étiez à deux doigts de faire une crise et, même si je n'y suis pas autorisée habituellement, j'ai dû vous opérer d'urgence.

Abasourdie, je ne trouvais rien à répondre. Je venais de réaliser à quel point Parkinson me haïssait vraiment. Je savais qu'elle me détestait, mais je pensais que c'était au même niveau que tout l monde…Mais je venais d'avoir la preuve qu'elle me haïssait à un niveau beaucoup plus élevé. Les autres n'essayeraient pas de me crever les yeux…Enfin je crois…Tout ça parce qu'elle croit que je veux avoir Draco pour moi toute seule…Draco ne m'attire pas…De plus, il me déteste lui aussi alors pourquoi serais-je amoureuse d'un gars qui me déteste? A moins qu'elle ne fait qu'inventer ces problèmes pour avoir une raison de m'embêter et de me faire mal pour me montrer à quel point je gâche sa vie…

-Nous ignorons comment Miss Parkinson s'y ai pris pour vous jeter un tel sort, mais soyez certaine qu'elle sera suspendue, si elle n'est pas tout bonnement renvoyée! Je vais envoyer au directeur une copie du rapport des traitements d'urgence que vous avez dû recevoir! Vous avez eu une chance inouïe, vous le savez? Vous devez sûrement avoir un bon ange gardien qui veille sur vous!

-Désolée…murmurais-je faiblement, gênée, en baissant la tête.

-Pourquoi es/êtes-vous désolé? Me demandèrent-ils tous en chœur

Encore plus gênée, je me mis à faire tourner un bout de couverture entre mes doigts. Je sentais leurs regards sur moi et cela me mettaient mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien...De…De vous causer…Tant de prob-problèmes…Si je ne serais pas ici…Vous n'auriez pas eu à me s-sauver 2 fois d'une mort quasi-certaine…Répondis-je en levant brièvement les yeux vers l'infirmière.

-Que me racontez-vous là!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore chercher Louna? Me demanda Sammy.

-Ben…Il me semble qu'à ch-chaque fois que je viens vous voir, c'Est parce que je suis en train de mourir...Et puis, ça doit vous mettre…en colère…

-Vous ne me mettez pas du tout en colère! Ce qui me met en colère, c'est lorsqu'un élève dans le genre de Miss Parkinson lance un sort qui entraîne de graves conséquences à un autre, c'est cela qui me met en colère! Et puis, que je sache, vous ne faîtes pas exprès de vous provoquer des crises d'asthme ou de recevoir des sortilèges, alors vous n'avez pas à être désolée. Il n'y a rien à être désolé, vous n'y pouvez rien, vous ne pouvez pas contrôler ces situations. Et puis, je préfère vous sauver deux millions de fois s'il le faut que d'être incapable de le faire et que vous mourrez! Si j'ai choisi d'être infirmière, c'est parce qu'être avec els élèves et les soigner ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Arrêtez de vous faire du mauvais sang maintenant! Vous m'avez bien comprise?

Lentement, j'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Bon, voilà qui est mieux. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, je dois aller remplir quelques papiers. Je vais vous dire plus tard quand vous pourrez sortir. Et, vous 4, je ne veux pas que vous restiez trop longtemps, d'accord? Elle a besoin de se reposer!

Puis elle s'éloigna, nous laissant seuls tous les 5.

-Tu sais…On a eu très peur…On a cru que tu y passerais…Me dit Hermione quelques minutes plus tard

J'ouvris la bouche afin de répondre, mais Sammy me devança et me dit

-Ne dit surtout pas que tu es désolée! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute si Parkinson t'a jeté un sort!

Peut-être est-ce ma faute…Peut-être qu'elle a raison après tout, même si je ne crois pas…Non, elle a tort…Mais…Peut-être que je l'ai cherché, si elle m'a jeté un sort…J'aurais dû ne rien dire du tout…

-Et puis, on devient vite habitué aux coups que tu nous fais, celui de passer à deux doigts de la mort! Dit sammy en riant

-SAMMY! ON NE DIT PAS DES CHOSES COMME ÇA! S'exclama Hermione alors que nous rimes.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais sortie de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh m'avait donné mon congé à peines quelques heures plus tôt. C'était le soir, la nuit était presque tombée et je me promenais dans le parc, même si je savais que c'était interdit. Après avoir passé une journée enfermée dans l'infirmerie à regarder le soleil briller à l'extérieur, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller me promener. Étant au mois d'avril, il ne faisait pas trop frais et je ne portais qu'un coton ouaté par dessus la chemise d'école ainsi qu'une paire de jean. Je me promenais depuis un bon moment déjà et j'étais en train de longer le château lorsque j'entendis une voix s'élever derrière moi, qui me fit sursauter

-Alors Vinski, tu es seule ce soir? Où sont les autres qui te protègent sans arrêt? Me demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Oh, je t'ai fait peur? Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il me vit sursauter

Je l'entendis ricaner dans mon dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Faut-il vraiment qu'il vienne m'embêter jusqu'à l'extérieur du château, même après les heures de classe? Moi qui croyais pouvoir avoir un peu de tranquillité, eh bien je me trompai, encore une fois. Je l'ignorai et poursuivis mon chemin. J'entendis ses pas accélérer alors qu'il essayait de me rejoindre.

-Parkinson avait raison depuis le début. Tu n'es qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe qui est incapable de se défendre seule. Je ne voudrais pas te voir lorsque tu sortiras d'ici! Que vas-tu faire lorsque quelqu'un t'embêtera? Tu vas courir chez tes amis et les supplier de faire partir la personne qui t'embête! Tu n'es qu'une incapable qui n'arrivera à rien de bon dans la vie! Tu déprendras toujours des autres si tu continues ainsi! REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE!

Il agrippa brusquement mon bras et me plaqua durement dos au mur. Il continua de serrer mon bras, ce qui me fis mal, et je ne pus retenir une grimace de douleur.

-Tu as mal? Ce que tu es faible! Tu ne peux pas endurer la moindre parcelle de douleur, hein! Tu es pitoyable!

Sa voix était…Étrange…Avec ce qu'il disait, il me faisait penser à...mon père...Je commençai à trembler. Il commençait à me faire peur…

-Non mais regarde-toi! Tu n'as pas la moindre trace de fierté, ni de dignité et encore moins d'orgueil! Tu me fais penser à un elfe de maison! Toujours prêts à faire ce qu'on lui ordonne de faire, sans jamais répliquer! Il se laisse insulter et se punie lui-même! Il ne manque que la dernière chose et tu es un elfe de maison version humaine! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi! Me cria-t-il en me secouant

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Il me fait vraiment peur…Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire? Je réussi tant bien que mal à dégager mon bras et voulu courir pour rentrer au château, mais à peine avais-je fait 3 pas de course qu'il enroula un bras autour de ma taille et me plaqua à nouveau contre le mur.

-T'enfuir est la meilleure solution pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Tout comme celle de te laisser faire! Mais quelle sorte de Gryffindor fais-tu? Tu n'as rien d'une Gryffindor! Tu es toujours incapable de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux, j'ai raison? Combien de fois te l'ais-je dit!

Il plaqua une main sur mon front et me releva brutalement la tête.

-Tu ne m'écoutes jamais! Comment est-ce qu'on t'as élevée, dis-moi? Ceux qui t'ont élevée t'ont appris à ne pas écouter les autres? Ils ne t'ont pas appris les bonnes manières! Normalement, lorsqu'une personne fait quelque chose de bien pour toi, tu es censée le remercier. Mais depuis tout le temps que je te défends contre Parkinson, je n'ai pas entendu une seule fois un merci de ta part! Et j'attends toujours.

Il m'effrayait de plus en plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi et je ne voulais pas nécessairement le savoir. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de rentrer au château et d'aller rejoindre mes amis dans la salle commune, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Il me rappelait de plus en plus mon père par la manière dont il parlait.

-Tu pourrais dire quelque chose! Dit-il en accotant encore plus ma tête contre le mur.

Je fermai les yeux sous la douleur que je ressentais à la tête et soupirai longuement, contenant ainsi le gémissement de douleur qui m'étais monté à la gorge.

-RÉPONDS-MOI! Me cria-t-il en me frappant la tête contre le mur

Je gémis de douleur et, d'une voix tremblante, lui répondis-je

-M-m-mais…Je ne…Ne t'ai j-j-jamais rien d-d-demandé

Pendant quelques instants, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Ma respiration commençait à s'accélérer et j'essayai à grande peine de la contrôler.

-Espèce de sale hypocrite! Dit-il entre ses dents

Puis, sans que je m'en attende, il me gifla violement. Sous la surprise du choc, je perdis l'équilibre et, ma tête heurtant le mur de pierre, je m'effondrai sur le sol. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris! Pourquoi m'avait-il fait cela?

-TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE HYPOCRITE! TU PROFITES DES AUTRES! PARKINSON AVAIT RAISON, TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE GARCE! TU UTILISES LES AUTRES AFIN QU'ILS TE PROGÈTENT! ESPÈCE DE RATÉE! TU ES MINABLE! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE D'ÊTRE CE QUE TU ES! ET TU N'ES MÊME PAS CAPABLE DE TE TENIR DEBOUT!

Je me recroquevillai sur le sol, totalement terrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Que lui avais-je fait? Pourquoi dit-il des choses comme cela, alors que rien n'est vrai! Il ressemblait trop à mon père et je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire. Allait-il commencer à me battre? Me battre jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance! Ma respiration s'accéléra et devint rapidement saccadée. Mes bronches commencèrent à se bloquer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! Dit-il en me regardant

Je commençais à suffoquer. Il allait sûrement me laisser mourir à cet endroit.

-Oh Louna! Je suis désolé! Excuse-moi Louna, je t'en prie! Je n'ai pas voulu, j'ignore ce qu'il m'a pris! Pardonne-moi! Me dit-il en se laissant tomber à genoux à côté de moi.

Il avança une main pour me toucher l'épaule, mais je sursautai et m'éloignai rapidement de lui. Je levai mon regard terrifié vers lui et vis qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Tant pis, je mourrai, ça ne fera qu'une personne en moins. Une nausée me monta à la gorge et je me crispai de douleur. J'avais mal, je n'entendais presque plus rien, ne voyais plus rien. Tout cela avait fait remonté un lointain souvenir en moi…La nuit…Cette nuit-là…Les images me revinrent en mémoire, les images de cette nuit d'il y a à peine 1 an…

Flash back

_Regardant le sol, je marchais dans la rue sombre. L'air frais me faisait un grand bien, surtout après avoir passé une journée enfermée dans une école, à endurer les moqueries et les sarcasmes de mes camarades de classe. Puis, j'étais rentrée à l'appartement, mais à peine y avais-je mis les pieds que mon père avait commencé à me crier dessus et à me frapper. Je l'avais trouvé, non, plutôt, il m'avait trouvée, et il était ivre, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas encore pris sa dose de cocaïne et il était en manque. Résultat, j'avais quelques ecchymoses sur les bras. J'avais déposé mon sac et étais ressortie en courant afin de me sauver de lui. Cela fait donc au moins 3 heures que je marche dans la ville, n'ayant nulle part où aller. Je n'avais pas mangé de toute la journée et d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas faim. Mon père s'occupe à ne pas me laisser le moindre sous, mais ça ne me dérange pas, puisque j'ai rarement faim. Je n'ai qu'à penser à ma vie pour me couper l'appétit. _

_La nuit était presque entièrement tombée et il commençait à faire plus frais. Je décidai donc de rentrer. Je bifurquai à droite et me retrouvai dans une longue ruelle à demi plongée dans la pénombre. Enfonçant les mains dans les poches de mon jean, j'accélérai le pas, histoire de retrouver à nouveau la lumière sécurisante des réverbères. J'étais rendue à mi-chemin lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi, puis des éclats de voix._

_-Hey! Mais c'est la petite Vinski au loin! Enfin, je crois!_

_-Bien sûr que c'est elle! Qui voudrais-tu que ça soit?_

_-J'en sais rien! Une pute!_

_-Une pute avec les vêtements qu'elle porte? L'alcool ne te va vraiment pas!_

_Je soupirai profondément en poursuivant mon chemin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent? Ils vont avoir tout le loisir de m'embêter demain à l'école, ils peuvent bien me laisser un peu tranquille…_

_-Hey Vinski! Attends-moi!_

_-Nan, laisse-la tranquille! Aller, on va aller prendre une autre bière!_

_-Fou-moi la paix! Je n'ai pas le goût de prendre une autre bière et je crois que tu en as assez eu! Mais bon, si ça t'amuses, t'as qu'à y aller tout seul, tu connais le chemin!_

_-Nan! Si je pars, tu vas lui faire du mal!_

_-Bien sûr que non! Aller, je vais venir te rejoindre dans quelques minutes, j'ai un truc à voir! Je te promets que je ne lui ferai rien!_

_-Bon, d'accord! À tout à l'heure!_

_J'entendis des pas s'éloigner, alors que d'autres essayaient de me rattraper. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?_

_-Ce que cet abruti peut m'énerver! Entendis-je murmurer à quelque mètre derrière moi_

_Je levai la tête et vis que je n'étais plus très loin de la rue._

_-VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINSKIIIIIIIIIIII! ATTENDS-MOI! Cria-t-il _

_Je l'entendis courir et avant que j'aie eu le temps de me mettre à courir à mon tour, il m'attrapa le bras et passa devant moi. _

_-Alors la belle, on se promène seule? Où vas-tu donc ainsi?_

_Je voulu le contourner, mais il se plaça à nouveau devant moi et dit_

_-Une jolie fille comme toi qui se promène seule tard le soir, tu n'es pas très prudente. Ta maman et ton papa savent-ils que tu es sortie? Car si quelque chose arriverait à leur petite chérie, je ne crois pas qu'ils trouveraient ça drôle! _

_Il rit et me bloqua le chemin pour la troisième fois lorsque j'essayai de passer à côté de lui. Puis il avança, me forçant à reculer._

_-Pourquoi recules-tu? Tu n'aimes pas qu'un gars soit trop près de toi? Dit-il alors que mon dos rencontrait le mur._

_Je regardai des deux côtés, cherchant un moyen de pouvoir m'enfuir. Il était tellement près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau._

_-Tu as l'air d'une souris prise au piège par le vilain chat! Dit-il en riant ironiquement_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demandais-je en rebaissant la tête._

_Je l'entendis ricaner, puis je le vis pencher sa tête sur le côté afin de me regarder et il me dit_

_-Ce que je veux est simple. Toi._

_Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il me fallu plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et de faire. Je commençai à le débattre, mais il me serra contre lui et passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, voulant ainsi approfondir le baiser. Mais je gardai les lèvres closes et, au bout d'une minute d'effort acharné, réussi à le repousser. _

_-Pardonne mes manières la belle. Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas très patient._

_Ne voulant pas savoir s'il était sous l'effet de l'alcool lui aussi, je me mis à courir. Mais à peine avais-je commencé qu'il me rattrapa. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses, me serrant contre lui. Alors que j'essayai en vain de me débattre, il m'embrassa le cou à plusieurs endroits puis remonta vers mon oreille. _

_-Tu es à moi Vinski. Tu m'appartiens. Ce soir, je serai avec toi._

_Puis il recommença à m'embrasser le cou. J'essayai de me débattre, mais ne réussissais pas. Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Je me mis à crier le plus fort que je pouvais afin que quelqu'un m'entende et vienne à mon secours. Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée. À peine avais-je commencé à crier qu'il colla une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les miennes et cette fois, il fit entrer sa langue et commença à jouer avec la mienne. J'étais dégoûtée, paniquée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais une chose était sûre, c'est que je n'allais pas me laisser faire. J'essayai de lui donner un coup de genou sur sa partie sensible, mais, me voyant faire, il se décolla rapidement de moi. Je profitai de cet instant pour me mettre à courir. J'approchais de plus en plus de la ruelle et alors que je commençais à rejoindre la lueur d'un réverbère, un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et me tira vers l'arrière. Je fus de nouveau plaquée contre le mur._

_-Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser faire, hein? Tant mieux, je n'aime pas les filles faciles. Dit-il en plaquant une nouvelle fois ses mains sur mes fesses. Cesse de vouloir t'enfuir, ça ne sert à rien, je te rattraperai. Laisse-toi faire Vinski, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer ça et tu en redemanderas. Rajouta-t-il dans un souffle, frottant sa joue contre la mienne. _

_Il recommença à me donner des baisers sur le cou. J'essayai de le repousser, mais il se colla plus près de moi pour que je cesse de bouger._

_-Tu as bon goût, tu le sais ça? Ça me rend fou et encore plus impatient. Dit-il en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille_

_Je frissonnai lorsque je sentis sa langue sur mon oreille. Mais pourquoi me fait-il ça? Je ne pus y penser très longtemps car il passa une main sous mon chandail. Je sursautai et réussis à m'éloigner de lui._

_-Mais laisse-moi tranquille! Je ne t'ai rien fait! Dis-je d'une voix tremblante en reculant vers la rue_

_-Je le sais. Ça n'empêche pas le fait que je te veux. Répondit-il avec un sourire pervers en avançant vers moi._

_Je voulu m'enfuir, mais il m'attrapa le bras, me plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur de briques et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il fit passer ses mains sous mon chandail et, gardant une main dans mon dos, fit remonter l'autre vers ma poitrine. Ma respiration commença à s'accélérer tandis que j'essayais de me dégager de lui. Voyant que je ne réussirai pas, alors qu'il remontait sa main qui se trouvait dans mon dos vers mon soutient gorge, je lui envoyai mon genou dans sa partie sensible. Il se plia en deux en criant et je profitai de ce moment pour me mettre à courir le plus rapidement possible. J'approchais de plus en plus de la rue, il ne me restait qu'une dizaine de mètres à parcourir. Mais une main agrippa mon collet et me tira vers l'arrière, m'étranglant à moitié. Je fus violement plaquée contre le mur et reçu deux puissantes gifles. Il prit mes poignets entre une de ses grandes mains et me força à le regarder de l'autre_

_-Espèce de sale pute! Refais ça encore une fois et je te jure que je te tuerai après t'avoir violée! Tu commences à m'énerver sérieusement! C'était amusant au début, mais ma patience à des limites et tu les as atteintes! Je te donne deux choix. Tu te laisses faire et je ne te ferai pas de mal ou bien, tu continues à te débattre et je te viole. Si je te viole, je ne ferai pas attention, tu auras mal et je te ferai du mal et tu sais que j'en suis capable. Mais si tu te laisses faire, tu n'auras presque pas mal et tu aimeras ça. Toutes les autres filles avec qui j'ai couché se sont laissées faire et elles ont aimé ça. Elles se battent pour m'avoir et si je voudrais, je pourrais aller voir une de ces putes et elle se mettrait à mes pieds. _

_-Mais pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les voir, si elles te désirent tant que ça? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante en essayant de libérer mes poignets endoloris_

_-Parce que c'est de toi dont j'ai envie ce soir. J'ai le goût de chaire fraîche. Je veux une fille un peu plus jeune et…Innocente. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais comment faire. Je sais comment m'y prendre avec les filles, surtout avec les jeunes filles innocentes comme toi. Tu vas aimer ça, je te le promets, tu vas en redemander et tu finiras par m'appartenir. Murmura-t-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres à chaque fin de phrase._

_Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi me fait-il endurer tout cela? Il lâcha mes poignets et me caressa le dos, de mon cou jusqu'à mes fesses. Il recommença à m'embrasser. Dégoûtée et paniquée, je commençai à me débattre, mais il enleva ses mains de sur mon corps et m'envoya plusieurs gifles. _

_-Tu as fait ton choix espèce de garce! Ne vient pas te plaindre que je t'ai violé alors que je t'avais avertis!_

_Il emprisonna mes poignets dans une main alors qu'il passait l'autre sous mon chandail. J'essayai de le repousser, de me débattre, mais ça ne servait à rien puisqu'il n'arrêta pas. Ma respiration s'accéléra encore plus et j'avais de la difficulté à la maîtriser. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte puisqu'il continua de faire promener sa main sur ma poitrine et à m'embrasser. Les sanglots me montèrent à la gorge alors qu'il me mordait le coin des lèvres et j'arrivai à grande peine à en retenir un. Des larmes remplirent mes yeux et je ne fis rien pour les retenir de couler sur mes joues. Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi me faisait-il cela? Mais je ne pus y penser très longtemps car à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il me prit par les cheveux, me jeta sur le sol et m'envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre avant que j'aie pu me relever. Je gémis de douleur tout en me recroquevillant sur le sol._

_-La ferme! Tu l'as cherché, pute!_

_Je levai les yeux vers lui et ce que je vis me coupa la respiration. Il venait de sortir de ses poches un couteau, long d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre. Avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, il m'envoya un coup de pied au visage, se pencha sur moi, me prit le collet et, avec son couteau, déchira mon chandail. Je commençai à trembler alors qu'il s'allongeait à demi sur moi, faisant parcourir ses mains sur mon corps. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses gestes se firent encore plus brutaux, signe que son excitation augmentait. J'étais de plus en plus effrayée, je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'ignorai comment j'allais m'en sortir. Je commençai à sangloter et lui dit, quelques secondes plus tard, à travers mes sanglots_

_-Arrête, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir! Je ne dirai rien, je te le promets mais laisse-moi partir sans me faire de mal…_

_Il s'assit à côté de moi et, me giflant plusieurs fois, me dit entre ses dents_

_-C'était à toi d'y penser avant! Tu n'avais qu'à te laisser faire et je n'aurais pas été obligé de faire ça!_

_Il appuya son couteau sur ma gorge afin de m'empêcher de bouger alors qu'il faisait parcourir sa main vers mon bas ventre. Puis il se pencha à nouveau au dessus de moi, après avoir ôter le couteau de sur ma gorge, et coupa mon soutien-gorge, faisant exprès de le manquer afin de me faire souffrir davantage en me coupant. _

_-J'avais oublier comment c'était à 12 ans. Dit-il en ricanant_

_Puis il s'allongea sur moi, m'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement pour me débattre, et recommença à m'embrasser et à faire passer une main entre nos deux corps, s'attardant sur ma poitrine tandis que son autre main retenait mes poignets. J'étais humiliée et dégoûtée. Quoi que je dise, il ne s'arrêta pas. Lorsque je sentis sa main essayer d'entrer dans mon pantalon, j'hoquetai de surprise et ma panique doubla. Ma respiration devint saccadée et j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Ne pouvant y faire entrer sa main, il se releva à moitié, reprit son couteau qu'il avait laissé à côté de moi et coupa mon pantalon au niveau de la taille. Puis il se rallongea sur moi et entra sa main gelée dans mon pantalon. Je le suppliai d'arrêter lorsqu'il rejoignit mon entrejambe, mais il n'arrêta pas et toucha mon intimité. Ma respiration devint sifflante alors qu'il allait plus loin dans ses gestes. Je sentais qu'il s'excitait davantage, qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir encore bien longtemps avant de passer à l'acte et ça me dégoûtait, me répugnait et m'horrifiait. Je n'arrivais plus à faire entrer la moindre parcelle d'air dans mes poumons et j'avais mal. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua mon problème respiration. Il arrêta de me toucher, se redressa et me cria_

_-ESPÈCE DE SALE GARCE! TU AS FAIT EXPRÈS DE TE PROVOQUER UNE CRISE D'ASTHME HEIN? ESPÈCE DE BONNE À RIEN!_

_Il me rua ensuite de coups, autant de pieds et de poings que de couteau, tandis que je me recroquevillai le plus que je pouvais en essayant de contrôler ma respiration._

_-LOUNA C'EST TOI! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIT ESPÈCE DE SALAUD? Entendis-je lointainement_

_La voix me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, il me semblait l'avoir déjà entendue, mais où, je l'ignorais et je n'étais pas en état de penser à quelque chose d'aussi banale. Je sentis quelqu'un me relever la tête par les cheveux pour me dire_

_-Tu dis quelque chose et je te jure que je te tuerai. Tu sais que j'en serai capable alors fais comme tu fais d'habitude et ferme-la! _

_Puis il laissa retomber ma tête et s'enfuit en courant alors que l'autre personne qui avait parlé accourait vers moi. Qui était cette personne? Je l'ignorais et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on me laisse tranquille, dans cette ruelle, et qu'on me laisse mourir tranquille. Je ne voyais rien, je n'entendais presque rien. Je faiblissais de plus en plus et lorsque la personne me toucha l'épaule, je sursautai violement et m'étouffai. Bien qu'il n'ait pas pu passer à l'acte, je me sentais sale et humiliée. Je voulais mourir, j'étais écoeurée de cette vie et je croyais que cette personne s'en irait, mais, au lieu de cela, elle s'assit à côté de moi et commença à me parler d'une voix calme et apaisante. Je ne comprenais presque rien, mais, au bout de quelques secondes, peut-être une minute, je commençai à me calmer. Un peu d'air entra dans mes poumons et cela me fit énormément de bien. Je sentis quelque chose tomber sur mes épaules et il me fallu plusieurs secondes afin de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un manteau. La personne me prit dans ses bras et commença à marcher. Je me remis à trembler, mais une voix me dit_

_-Chut, calme-toi Louna…C'est moi…Éric…C'est fini à présent, tu n'as plus à avoir peur._

_Éric? Éric! Comme j'étais contente de le revoir! Mais j'étais incapable de le lui dire, ni de le lui faire sentir…Je me remis à pleurer, à sangloter, en resserrant le manteau autour de moi alors qu'il me transportait chez lui_.

Fin du flash back

Et jamais je ne pus le lui dire à quel point j'avais été reconnaissante envers lui. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, avait empêcher que je me fasse violer par Ben. Ben, le garçon qui m'avait toujours détesté, qui m'avait toujours embêté, qui m'avait fait pleurer tant de fois, avait prouvé à quel point il me détestait en essayant, cette nuit là, de me violer. Il avait été prêt à le faire, tout comme il aurait été prêt à me tuer ou à me laisser mourir dans cette ruelle. Et, le pire, c'est que cette fameuse nuit, il n'était pas sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il en avait pris, ça, j'en étais sûre, mais il était encore sobre lorsqu'il a essayé de me violer. Draco, en agissant d'une certaine façon, avait fait remontée ce souvenir en moi. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'allais mourir à l'endroit où Draco m'avait laissé. Il était parti, où? Je l'ignorai mais il me laissait mourir et, à vrai dire, ça ne me dérangeait pas, au moins je n'aurais pu toute cette peine à endurer...Puis, alors que j'entendais et sentais vaguement quelque chose, je sombrai dans le néant.

_Et voila!J'ai finalement fini!Et devinez quoiIl ne me reste plus que 5 jours a attendre avnt que je parte pour la florideBon ok,ce chapitre m'a pris plus de temps que prévu à écrire et je m'en excuse .L'école n'aide pas vraiment et de plus, il a été difficile à écrire. Voilà pourquoi j'ai eu de la difficulté a écrire 1-Je n'avais jamais écrit de scènes de viol(ben presque)avant celle que j'ai écrit et j'ai eu bcp de difficulté a l'écrire je ne sais pas si cela se voit mais bon.2-Je dois faire attention à certains endroit pour ne pas me mélanger entre Louna de cette histoire et Louna de A.O.D,étant donné que je suis plus à l'aise d'écrire avec celle de A.O.D, donc,désolé si la scène du presque viol n'était pas très bien réussi…Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez…Entk, assez parler!_

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Vanou**: Don't,DON't ever do that again! If you have questions to ask me,well,ask them by mail! BonFallais que jet e le dise-euh!Mici pour ton review!Pis le bout est tu mieux que dans mon cahier espèce de petite curisue qui est pas capable d'attendre la version finale ?;)T'as aimé le bout avec wemus ?lolTcheck la ca ta aider a trouver des questions!lol bon c camici encore pis zespere que ta aimé ce chap ci!A pis by the way la tes reviews y comptent pour moi!Ou nimpote quel commentaire aussi !tous les reviews et commentaire comptent pour moi!bion contente la?;) ta une long R.A.R! c cajmen vais chez toi a soir!lol ok…jai faim…

**Sammy**: MECI POUR TON WEVIEW!Ze suis contente que tiame ma fic et jepsere que ta aimé ce chap laTA PAS ADORÉ MON DERNIER CHAP ?pars en dépressionlol'jokeDe toute facon si qqun aime,ben adore tout mes chap a la folie…jpense quia un problol'Bon c ca mici pour ton review et tes commentaires jsuis contente que tu soies honnete

**Shin**** no tenshi**: Mici pour ton reviewa lexpression tourner en rond ca vx dire que c tjrs les meme événements qui reviennent et que cal avance pas…Taime pas mon tit dumbly,nimon tit snape ni draco et lautre?'héhé…c pas dma faute-euh!sont dmeme' Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ma ficTu deviens de plus en plus impatiente la hein?;)mici encorw

**Virq05**: Ok ok zarrete avec la question'se cacheNAAAN!Pas tes oubliettes!pitié!nan sérieu je fias vraiment pas expres sérieux la pcq sinon vous les aurez a chaque deux semaine comme avant si ca serait de moi'Entk mici pour ton reviewca me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes mon histoire et jespere que tu as aimé ce chapitreMici encore!

Bon voila!Je vais corriger et je le poste apres cela!Jai faim…A faut jaille mangerdonc je corrige et je le poste tout de suite apresMici encore a tous ceux qui mont reviewvé!ca me fait tres plaisir!jvs promet décrire lautre chapitre d sle bus quand ma men aller en floride

Byebye

Louna

S'incline et tombe dans la meryouppi


	19. Mauvaise conduite

D.A: Tous les persos ainsi que l'unvers sont à J.K Rowling mais que j'en pogne un à prendre un de mes perso ou mon histoire,qui sont tout entièrement inventés par mwa, pis ça va aller mal !regard menaçant

N.A: Bouzour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous en cette journée pluvieuse du 28 mars 2005 ? Bon ok je vous ai genre un peu bcp menti'J'ai pas pentoute écrit dans le bus en m'en allant en floride !'_se cache _Z'avais autre chose à faire….Pas full mais bon…J'parlais! Pis…c'est tres important parler…Entk!C'était vraiment cool en Floride Bon, entk, je ne fias que faire la petite préparation du chapitre, en attendant que ma page de mes message arrive' A et je sais pas si le putain de fanfiction va me laisser mes tit tirets que je met pour désigner les paroles dune personne…Il a les a pas fait apparaître pour mon capitre de A.O.D alors ca se peut que ca soit des " pour désigner els paroles d'une personne…C'est laid je le sais mais..C'est pas de ma faute _Boude _Faaak c'est ça'(full québécois mon N.A!_fiere_)jme la ferme et jvous laisse lire!Chapitre écrit au JE!READ & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

Et jamais je ne pus le lui dire à quel point j'avais été reconnaissante envers lui. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, avait empêcher que je me fasse violer par Ben. Ben, le garçon qui m'avait toujours détesté, qui m'avait toujours embêté, qui m'avait fait pleurer tant de fois, avait prouvé à quel point il me détestait en essayant, cette nuit là, de me violer. Il avait été prêt à le faire, tout comme il aurait été prêt à me tuer ou à me laisser mourir dans cette ruelle. Et, le pire, c'est que cette fameuse nuit, il n'était pas sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il en avait pris, ça, j'en étais sûre, mais il était encore sobre lorsqu'il a essayé de me violer. Draco, en agissant d'une certaine façon, avait fait remontée ce souvenir en moi. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'allais mourir à l'endroit où Draco m'avait laissé. Il était parti, où? Je l'ignorai mais il me laissait mourir et, à vrai dire, ça ne me dérangeait pas, au moins je n'aurais pu toute cette peine à endurer...Puis, alors que j'entendais et sentais vaguement quelque chose, je sombrai dans le néant.

**_Chapitre 19: Mauvaise conduite_**

_La noirceur avait envahi les rues de Londres depuis quelques heures, plongeant ainsi la ville dans la pénombre. Aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel, seule la lueur des réverbères projetait une faible lumière sur les murs et trottoirs des environ. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, mis à part quelques retardataires qui se pressaient de rentrer chez eux. Mais, dans les rues mal éclairées d'un quartier défavorisé, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année marchait, seul. Il ne semblait pas connaître l'endroit où il se trouvait puisqu'il regardait le nom des rues à chaque intersection. Malgré la lueur jaunâtre des réverbères, la rue restait assez sombre pour que l'homme ait du mal à distinguer les objets devant lui. Un lourd silence pesait sur le jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même un moteur qui tournait ou le miaulement d'un chat errant. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était le bruit de sa respiration et de ses pas qui résonnaient dans la ruelle. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et regarda d'un air découragé le nom de la rue perpendiculaire à celle où il marchait._

_-Enfin, la voilà. J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

_Ne sachant pas quelle direction prendre, il bifurqua sur la gauche et s'engagea sur une rue où de grands immeubles miteux se dressaient. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant parmi ces immeubles celui où il voulait se rendre. Regardant au loin, il trouva l'immeuble en question. Le jeune homme hâta le pas, ne regardant rien d'autre que l'endroit où il se dirigeait. Il ne regardait pas autour de lui, il ne faisait pas attention à l'endroit où il posait les pieds, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de rejoindre cet immeuble._

_Soudain, une ombre apparue derrière lui, ombre qu'il ne remarqua pas. Il poursuivait son chemin tandis que l'ombre grandissait, se rapprochait de lui. D'après la forme, il s'agissait d'un être humain, mais cette personne avançait rapidement et en silence. Le jeune homme passa sous un réverbère et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua l'ombre qui le suivait de très près. Effrayé, il se retourna afin de savoir qui le suivait, mais il ne put rien voir puisque la personne avait levé le bras et l'assomma d'un coup de matraque. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient._

_°°°°°_

_L'homme se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans une pièce froide et humide. Il était couché sur un sol de pierre et n'avait rien d'autre à ses côtés, pas même de couvertures. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et se frotta la tête en gémissant de douleur. Le coup qu'il avait reçu l'avait fait saigner et le sang avait coagulé, rendant ses cheveux collant et visqueux. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il se redressa sur son bras et, des yeux, fit le tour de la pièce._

_-Tu es finalement réveillé, Sean. Dit une voix glaciale derrière lui._

_Sean__ sursauta violement et se releva d'un bond, ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire puisque, prit de vertiges, il retomba sur le sol en poussant un gémissement de douleur. La personne eut un rictus et dit_

_-Tu ne peux donc pas endurer la moindre douleur? _

_-Qui…Qui…Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Sean en se relevant tranquillement._

_-Tu as désobéi, Vinski. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair avec toi._

_-Mais de…De…De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Sean, qui souffrait d'une affreuse migraine._

_-Dommage, mais nous avions une entente. Il va falloir que tu en paies le prix._

_-Mais je ne comprends rien de ce que vous me dîtes! Expliquez-vous bon sang! Dit Sean, furieux._

_-Oh mais tu sais très bien, tu le sais très bien, tu étais là lorsque cela c'est produit. Tu n'as pas respecté l'entente, alors je dois te le faire payer._

_-Mais de quoi est-ce que vo-Oh! Je comprends maintenant._

_-Tu aurais dû respecter l'entente, Vinski._

_-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? Pourquoi vous aurais-je écouté!_

_-Parce que tu savais ce que nous allions te faire, Vinski._

_-J'en ai assez de vos chantages! Je ne vais pas vivre comme une bête effrayée et ne rien faire pour le restant de ma vie! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que vous allez me faire quelque chose! S'écria Sean_

_-Parce que c'est ce que je vais faire, imbécile. _

_Sean__ ne répondit rien, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tremblant, il recula, fixant la personne qui s'approchait de lui. Celle-ci sortit quelque chose de sa poche et…_

J'ouvris les yeux et me réveillai en sursaut. Je me redressai dans mon lit, la respiration haletante comme si je venais de parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres. Je descendis les couvertures sur mes jambes. Je soupirai longuement en joignant mes mains derrière mon cou, qui était couvert d'une sueur froide, tout comme mon dos. J'essayai de calmer mes tremblements en reprenant ma respiration. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple cauchemar. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, je me rallongeai, et essayai de me rendormir.

°°°

Sammy, moi, Ron, Harry et Hermione courions dans les corridors afin de ne pas arriver en retard à notre cours. Un mois avait passé maintenant depuis le jour où j'avais fait ma dernière crise d'asthme. Une fois encore, j'avais failli y rester. J'ignore de quelle manière j'ai réussi à survivre. Il me semble que lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'étais pas à l'infirmerie. Enfin, je ne suis pas restée consciente bien longtemps à ce moment là…Peut-être était-ce un effet de mon imagination car lorsque je me suis réveillée, quelques heures plus tard, je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. Enfin, bon, l'important est que j'aie survécu…Enfin, l'important pour moi, j'ignore pour les autres…J'allais un peu mieux que les semaines précédentes, bien que la déprime pouvait revenir s'installer à n'importe quel moment et devenir une dépression.

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsque nous entrâmes en coup de vent dans la salle de classe, alors que la cloche annonçant le début du dernier cours retentissait. Nous prîmes les places de libres qu'il restait, c'est-à-dire à l'avant de la classe. Ce détail ne me dérangeait pas. D'ailleurs, à mon ancienne école, j'étais toujours assise face au professeur. Le cours se déroula lentement, trop lentement. Assise à mes côtés, Sammy avait de la difficulté à tenir en place. Il est vrai qu'on se trouvait à être la dernière journée de la semaine.

_C'est moi ou bien le professeur commence à pâlir? Chuchota-t-elle alors que j'écrivais des notes_

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin en l'entendant. Comment un fantôme pouvait-il pâlir?

_Looooouuuuunnnaaaaaaa…Looooouuuuunnnnaaa! Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi_

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle me tira la manche.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je faiblement, ne voulant pas me faire prendre par le professeur Binns_

_Rien. J'avais simplement envie de dire ton nom._

Je secouai la tête d'un air découragé tout en prenant des notes sur ce que le professeur disait. La matière ne m'intéressait pas mais je me forçai à rester concentrée, ne voulant pas que mes pensées voguent vers un sujet en particulier. Finalement, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, le cours prit fin.

_Je commence à en avoir assez de ces cours d'histoire de la magie! S'exclama Sammy, une fois sortit hors de la classe._

_Moi aussi. Dirent ensemble Harry et Ron._

_Je ne les trouve pas aussi ennuyants que vous le dîtes. Peut-être que si vous écouteriez et essayeriez de vous concentrer, vous trouverez cela plus intéressant. Dit Hermione._

_On t'a demandé ton avis! Répliqua sèchement Ron. Non, alors cesse de nous ennuyer!_

_Très bien, si c'est comme ça que tu le prends Ron. Si vous me cherchez, je serai à la bibliothèque. Dit-elle à l'intention de Sammy et moi, qui marchait derrière les autres, tête basse._

_Si on a besoin de faire tuer un autre animal domestique, on va t'appeler! S'exclama furieusement Ron alors qu'Hermione tournait les talons._

_Il serait peut-être temps que tu lui reparles, Ron. Dit Sammy, quelques instants plus tard._

_Tant qu'elle ne s'excusera pas, je ne veux rien savoir._

_Mais tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler de cette manière._

_Qu'elle arrête de nous embêter avec ses bêtises!_

Pendant quelques minutes, un lourd silence s'installa entre nous alors que nous marchions dans les corridors.

_J'ignorais que dire son opinion était une bêtise…Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a appris. Dis-je faiblement, regardant mes pieds avancer._

_Depuis quand prends-tu la défense des autres! Depuis que tu es arrivée ici, tu ne t'es jamais défendue! Tu as laissé les autres le faire à ta place! C'est tout ce que tu sembles être capable de faire! Fais comme d'habitude! Ne dis rien et va aire ton rat de bibliothèque avec Hermione! S'écria Ron en se tournant vivement vers moi._

Je m'arrêtai, abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de lui parler de cette manière, Ron! Répliqua aussitôt Harry, furieux._

Ron ne répondit rien. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre se justifier. La tête toujours baissée, je tournai les talons et commençai à marcher dans le sens opposé afin de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour y faire mes devoirs.

_Attends Louna…L'entendis-je dire dans mon dos._

Et puis quoi encore? Il va me dire qu'il est désolé et qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il m'a dit? Je fis la sourde oreille et continuai mon chemin. Derrière moi, je l'entendais marcher afin de me rattraper.

_Louna, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu te dire cela…_

Je devrais à faire carrière dans le domaine de la voyance. Je poussai un soupir exaspéré et ne m'arrêtai pas. Il me prit doucement le bras et dit

_Vraiment Louna, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser._

Je dégageai vivement mon bras et me remit à marcher. Me blesser? Oh non Ron, j'y suis tellement habituée que ça ne me fait plus rien désormais. Mais alors, pourquoi ais-je les larmes aux yeux?

_Louna…_

Je me retournai vivement, poussant un soupir exaspéré et lui dit sèchement

_Ne gaspilles pas ta salive à prétendre que tu es désolé alors que tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire quelque chose dans ce genre alors la ferme et retourne avec les autres!_

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, j'avais tourné les talons pour me diriger rapidement vers la bibliothèque. Moi qui pensais qu'il était mon ami, je m'étais trompée une nouvelle fois. Quand apprendrais-je à me méfier encore plus des gens! J'essuyai rageusement les larmes qui m'étaient montées aux yeux et ouvris les portes de la bibliothèque. Tout étais silencieux, mis à part les quelques chuchotements des élèves. D'un pas maintenant lent, je me dirigeai vers le fond de la salle, passant entre les rangées de livres. Je déposai mon sac et sortit mes choses. Puis je commençai à faire mes devoirs. Mais à peine avais-je commencé qu'une personne déposa son sac sur ma table.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je te croyais avec les autres. Murmura Hermione en s'assoyant_

En guise de réponse, je ne fis qu'hausser les épaules.

_Je vois…Ça te dérange si je reste? Me demanda-t-elle_

Surprise, je levai brièvement les yeux et fis non de la tête. Moi qui croyais qu'elle allait me demandé la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue ici. Ainsi, sans prononcer le seul mot, nous replongeâmes dans nos devoirs. Les seules fois où nous ouvrions la bouche, c'était pour se demander des questions sur le devoir que nous étions en train de faire. Ainsi, plongées dans nos devoirs, le temps passa et je perdis rapidement la notion du temps.

_Je savais que j'aurais dû commencer par chercher ici pour vous trouver. Dit la voix de Sammy qui nous fit sursauter, moi et Hermione._

Elle soupira profondément en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de moi.

_Ron est vraiment désolé tu sais. Me dit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi._

J'haussai les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Je sentais le regard d'Hermione posé sur moi et Sammy et je savais qu'elle avait envie de demander ce qu'il c'était passé, mais elle se retint.

_Il n'a pas voulu te dire cela, c'est simplement...sorti tout seul…_

Et les autres qui m'ont dit des choses semblables à ce que Ron m'a dites, c'était sorti tout seul aussi?

_Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas dû de parler comme ça, mais...Essaie de le comprendre..._

Essayer de le comprendre! Cette phrase résonna un bon moment.

_Essayer de le comprendre! Penses-tu sérieusement ce que tu viens de dire? Quand une personne m'embête, m'insulte, me rabaisse, je devrais essayer de comprendre le pourquoi elle me fait cela? C'est ce que tu crois que je devrais faire? Si c'est ça, alors il faut que je passe toute ma vie à essayer de comprendre toute la planète. Répliquais-je en regardant Sammy_

_Heu...Je n'ai que dit cela comme ça...C'est stupide en fait. Oublie ça, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de te parler comme cela...Il est désolé_

_Ah et c'est pour cette raison qu'il t'envoie. Pour moi, un ami sait ce qu'il ne faut pas dire et sait faire la différence entre son ami et une personne qu'il n'aime pas. S'il est réellement mon ami, alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu par lui même pour me dire ce que tu m'as dit? Et puis, il ne m'aurait pas dit ce qu'il m'a dit...murmurais-je en baissant la tête, regardant mon parchemin_

_Tu sais Louna, il arrive parfois qu'une personne soit un pe..._

J'attendais qu'elle termine le reste de sa phrase, mais elle ne vint pas. Intriguée, je levai les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux, immobiles, fixaient un point invisible à côté de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils en la regardant. Elle n'est pas le genre à tomber dans la lune lorsqu'elle parle. J'approchai ma main de son bras, mais, avant que je n'ai pu la toucher, elle sursauta violement en poussant un petit gémissement et, se pliant en deux, plaqua ses mains contre son front en crispant les doigts autour dans ses cheveux.

_Sammy! Qu'est-ce que tu as! Lui demandais-je, inquiète._

_Ça ne va pas Sammy? Demanda Hermione en se dirigeant à ses côtés._

_Oh Louna...Je...Je n'ai rien...Dit-elle en relevant la tête_

Elle se passa les mains sur les yeux, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour cacher les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

_Sammy qu'est-ce que tu as! Demandais-je, inquiète._

_Une migraine. Ça faisait quelques semaines que je n'en n'avais pas eues et c'est douloureux, surtout lorsqu'elles viennent subitement. C'est comme si une aiguille te transperçait le front...Murmura-t-elle en se massant le front._

_Tu es sûre que ça va aller? Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ou aller te coucher? Demanda doucement Hermione en s'accroupissant à ses côtés._

_Non, ça va aller...Ça va passer, comme d'habitude. Bon, si on allait manger? Je meurs de faim et peut-être que ma migraine partira. Dit-elle en se levant._

_Mais il n'est que..._

Je regardai ma montre et fut surprise de constater qu'il était déjà 18h30. Il me semble que je venais de m'installer. C'était donc pour cette raison que la bibliothèque était déserte. C'est à ce moment que la faim commença à se faire ressentir. Je me tournai et rangeai soigneusement mes choses dans mon sac. Puis, nous nous levâmes et sortîmes de la bibliothèque pour nous diriger vers la grande salle, où presque les trois quarts de l'école se trouvaient. Nous prîmes place au bout de la table, la seule place où il y avait quelques places de libre. Sammy et Hermione remplirent leurs assiettes et commencèrent à manger en bavardant joyeusement. Je remplis mon assiette et commençai à manger, mais à peine en étais-je rendue à ma troisième bouchée que je laissai tomber ma fourchette et repoussai l'assiette.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Louna? Tu ne manges pas? Me demanda Hermione_

_J'ai mal au cœur…Dis-je en grimaçant de douleur._

_C'était vrai et j'en ignorai la raison…_

_Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?_

_Non, ce n'est rien, ça va passer…_

À vrai dire, avec la douleur que je ressens, ça m'étonnerait que ça passe rapidement. Je sais que ce n'est pas causé par quelque chose que j'ai mangé…On dirait que c'est…Nerveux…Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous nous levâmes et montâmes à la salle commune. Il y avait une foule devant le tableau d'affichage. Intriguées, nous nous faufilâmes pour essayer de voir ce qui était affiché, mais en vain.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Sammy en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de voir._

_Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ce weekend. Répondit Harry derrière nous._

_C'est vrai? Cool! Tu comptes venir, Harry?_

_Eh bien…_

_Non, Harry ne viendra pas! Il n'a pas le droit de sortir du château! Coupa Hermione_

_On te t'a rien demandé! Dit Ron, qui se trouvait derrière Harry._

Oh non, ils ne vont pas recommencer à s'embêter? N'ayant pas envie de les entendre, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers les dortoirs en ignorant Sammy qui m'appelait derrière moi. Je montai les marches, poussai la porte du dortoir, pris mes choses et filai rapidement dans la douche. Pendant un bon trois quarts d'heure, je restai sous la douche, appréciant l'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon corps. Enfin, je sortis de la douche, enfilai mon pyjama et retournai au dortoir. Je laissai tomber mes choses et me laissai tomber à plat ventre sur mon lit. J'avais encore mal au cœur et j'en ignorai toujours la raison. Pourtant, je n'étais pas nerveuse…C'est comme si j'avais…J'avais…Un…

_Louna, qu'est-ce que tu fa-Ça ne va pas? Demanda Sammy en entrant rapidement dans le dortoir._

Je sursautai de plusieurs centimètres et me retournai vivement lorsque je l'entendis entrer.

_Je t'ai fait peur? Demanda-t-elle, amusée._

Je gémissais faiblement en me laissant retomber sur mon lit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi es-tu partie sans rien dire? Demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant à mes côtés._

Je fermai les yeux et haussai les épaules.

_J'ai encore mal au ventre et je n'avais pas le goût d'entendre Ron et Hermione se disputer encore une fois...Et puis, j'avais le goût de dormir…Peut-être que mon mal passera…_

_Peut-être…Je vais te laisser dormir alors, bonne nuit. Et si tu as vraiment trop mal, va à l'infirmerie._

_Bonne nuit Sammy et essaie de ne pas me réveiller lorsque tu iras te coucher. Lui dis-je avec un sourire._

_Je ne fais jamais de bruits!_

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule. Je tirai mes couvertures et m'y glissai. Peu de temps après, je m'endormis d'un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par un oreiller qui m'atterri au visage. Je poussai un gémissement en me recroquevillant, prête à me rendormir.

_Aller Louna debout! Tu as assez dormi! Debout, il est 10 heures! Cria Sammy en m'arrachant les couvertures._

Je grognai faiblement en ouvrant les yeux. Le soleil inondait le dortoir d'une lueur matinale. Je poussai un profond soupir et me frottai les yeux.

_Aller dépêche-toi, j'ai faim! Tiens, habille-toi, je vais t'attendre dans la salle commune. Me dit-elle en me lançant des vêtements_.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, ce matin? Habituellement, elle est la dernière debout et c'est moi qui dois la tirer du lit. Ah, j'avais oublié…Elle a sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle réveillé alors qu'elle sait parfaitement que je ne suis pas autorisée à y aller? Elle aurait pu me laisser dormir. Mais bon, inutile de songer à se rendormir maintenant que je suis déjà habillée. Je descendis rejoindre Sammy dans la salle commune et nous sortîmes afin de nous rendre dans la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivées, Sammy se dirigea vers les autres et commença à parler de la journée avec enthousiasme. Silencieuse, je pris place à ses côtés et commençai à manger un toast, tout en me demandant ce que je pourrais bien faire de ma journée.

_Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui? Me demanda Hermione, qui ne participait pas à la conversation._

_J'en sais rien…Probablement faire mes devoirs…Répondis-je faiblement en haussant les épaules._

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sammy, Ron, Harry et Hermione se levèrent afin de se rendre à l'entrée. Je les suivis jusque dans le hall, bondé d'élèves qui se rendaient également à Pré-au-Lard.

_On se revoit cet après-midi! Dit Sammy à l'intention de moi et Harry._

_Passez une bonne journée! Leur dit Harry._

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Harry me toucha le bras et me dit

_Aller viens!_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demandais-je en gravissant les marches derrière lui._

_On va les rejoindre, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. On va faire comme la dernière fois. Me répondit-il après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours._

Je le suivis jusque dans le couloir où la statue se trouvait. Il donna le mot de passe et, une fois que la statue se fut déplacée, me laissa entrer avant de s'engouffrer lui-même dans le trou. Je fis un pas, mai, ayant oublié qu'il y avait une pente, je perdis l'équilibre et glissai jusqu'au sol, où j'atterris sur le ventre. La respiration coupée, je me redressai sur les coudes, mais Harry tomba sur moi. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur, la respiration coupée par son poids.

_Désolé! Tu n'es pas blessée? Demanda-t-il en se relevant_

Je fis non de la tête et pris sa main afin de me relever à mon tour. Nous sortîmes nos baguettes et murmurâmes

''_Lumos_''

Le chemin maintenant éclairé, nous avançâmes en silence dans le tunnel.

_Hermione est au courant de ce que nous faisons? Demandais-je au bout d'un long moment_

_Bien sûr que non. Elle désapprouverait mon idée…_

_Si nous la croisons?_

_On va être dissimulé sous ma cape d'invisibilité alors elle ne nous verra pas. Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit avec Ron et Sammy…_

Nous continuâmes de marcher en silence. Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, nous nous retrouvâmes devant les escaliers.

_Ce n'est pas une course, d'accord? Me dit Harry, un petit sourire en coin, en s'arrêtant au pied de l'escalier_

Je souris à mon tour au souvenir de ce qu'il était arrivé la première fois où l'on avait emprunté cet escalier. Puis, nous commençâmes à gravir les marches lentement. Au bout d'un autre quart d'heure, nous arrivâmes à la trappe.

Ça va, tu n'as aucun problème? Me demanda Harry en sortant un grand morceau de tissus de son sac.

_Non, ça va. Répondis-je faiblement, légèrement essoufflée._

_Ok. Bon maintenant, il va falloir traverser le magasin sans se faire voir…Plutôt sans se faire toucher…_

_Ouais…Je ne crois pas que ça va être simple…À deux, sous la cape..._

_Je sais. Bon, on y va. Attention. Dit-il en passant la cape par-dessus ma tête_.

Il la laissa tomber et ouvrit la trappe par laquelle nous sortîmes. Monter l'escalier ne fut pas facile puisqu'il fallait contourner les nombreuses boîtes qui traînaient sur les marches. Arriver devant la porte, Harry la poussa doucement et regarda à l'intérieur.

_Il va falloir se dépêcher. Prête? On y va!_

Nous passâmes rapidement la porte et en mois de trente secondes, nous étions de l'autre côté du comptoir. Mais la boutique était bondée et nous ne pouvions pas bouger comme nous l'aurions voulu. Nous nous faufilâmes entre les personnes et, au pris d'une bonne dizaine de minutes de contorsionnement, nous sortîmes à l'air frais. Nous nous écartâmes de la porte et regardâmes autour de nous.

_Où sont-ils? Murmurais-je_

_J'en sais rien…Ils avaient dit qu'ils nous attendraient ici…Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_

_On reste ici, si on part et qu'ils arrivent, ils vont nous chercher…_

_Bon, d'accord._

Nous restâmes là à attendre Ron et Sammy pendant un bon moment, sans rien dire. Nous regardâmes les gens passer devant nous jusqu'à ce que, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous vîmes Ron et Sammy sortir de la boutique de confiserie, les mains chargées de bonbons.

_Où crois-tu qu'ils soient? Demanda Sammy en avalant une poignée de bonbons._

_J'en chais rien moi. Répondit Ron, la bouche pleine._

Regardant le sol, je ne vis pas Harry avancer et je sentis la cape glisser sur ma tête.

_Louna! Suis-moi! Murmura Harry en me prenant la main_.

Je me dépêchai de le rejoindre et nous suivîmes les deux adolescents. Marchant lentement, je regardai mes pieds avancer sur le sol de terre battue en me demandant pendant combien de temps nous aurions à marcher comme cela.

_Ce n'est pas pour t'embêter Lou, mais il faudrait que tu marches un peu plus rapidement, sinon, on va les perdre de vue._

_Désolée…_

J'accélérai donc le pas, essayant de suivre celui de Harry. Mais je m'essoufflai rapidement. Marcher deux sous une cape d'invisibilité n'était pas évident et, de plus, le temps était très doux et le soleil plombait fortement sur nos têtes, faisant monter la température sous la cape. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je ralentis, forçant Harry à ralentir également.

_Pourquoi tu m-Oh…Ça va aller? Murmura Harry_

Prenant de grandes respirations, j'acquiesçai de la tête. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ma respiration se rétablit et nous arrivâmes à l'endroit où Ron et Sammy s'étaient arrêtés. Tandis qu'Harry parlait, je regardais l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Il y avait une vieille maison abandonnée au bout d'un grand terrain laissé à lui-même. Les fenêtres étaient barricadées et les portes condamnées. De plus, l'habitation avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle me faisait penser aux histoires dans lesquelles se trouvaient des maisons hantées habitées par des sorcières. Les histoires que tout le monde se faisait raconter étant enfant…

_Hey Lou, tu ne parles pas beaucoup…Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Me demanda à voix basse Sammy._

_Qu-Quoi? Répondis-je en me tournant vers elle, baissant la tête_

_Elle était partie sur la lune, comme à son habitude. La petite Louna lunatique. Dit Sammy en riant_

_Elle regardait la maison._

_On dit que cette maison est la plus hantée de la Grande-Bretagne. Enfin, c'est ce que Fred et George m'ont dit. Durant des années, il y avait des fantômes dans cette maison qui faisaient peur aux villageois et qui poussaient des cris énormes. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien, mais elle continue à être hantée. Ce sont des fantômes particulièrement agressifs._

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que je réalisai quelque chose. Et si ce n'était pas des fantômes qui avaient fait tout ce bruit, il y a plusieurs années? Si c'était autre chose...

_Bon, que voulez-vous faire? Nous demanda Sammy._

J'haussai les épaules d'un air indifférent en me rappelant par la suite que seul Harry pouvait me voir.

_Tu crois qu'on pourrait enlever la cape? Il fait chaud là-dessous. Demanda Harry_

_J'en sais rien, il n'y a personne. Allez-y._

Harry commença à tirer la cape, mais à peine nos têtes furent-elles à l'air qu'un cri retentit. Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers la direction du cri et, à notre grand malheur, aperçûmes Malfoy et ses deux acolytes. Ils se mirent à descendre la pente que nous avions montée alors qu'Harry se dépêchait de remettre la cape sur nos têtes. On était foutu, c'était certain.

_Dépêchez-vous de retourner au collège! Nous dit Sammy_

_On se revoit là-bas…Désolé Lou, mais il va falloir courir jusqu'à l'école, tu crois tenir le coup?_

Tremblante, je fis oui de la tête. En fait, je n'avais pas encore commencé à courir que ma respiration s'accélérait. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'étais certaine que si je bougeais, elles allaient se dérober sous moi. Nous commençâmes à dévaler la pente à toute vitesse, tenant serré la cape d'invisibilité. Rendus au village, nous continuâmes de courir en évitant les passants, ce qui ne fut guerre facile. Après avoir trébuché quelques fois, nous nous arrêtâmes dans une glissade et nous arrivâmes finalement devant la confiserie. Par chance, nous ne fûmes pas contraints d'attendre très longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre étant donné que la boutique était bondée d'élèves. Nous nous faufilâmes rapidement à l'intérieur et nous rendîmes à l'escalier sans trop d'effort. Mais descendre les marches était plus compliqué étant donné que nous devions nous dépêcher et que nous étions deux sous la cape, ce qui compliquait la chose. Enfin, nous atteignîmes la cave. Nous ouvrîmes la trappe et, une fois avoir descendu l'escalier, Harry enleva la cape.

_Bon, ça va être plus facile maintenant._

Puis il se mit à courir. Je soupirai longuement et recommença à courir péniblement. Après quelques minutes seulement, je commençai à manquer de souffle. Je ralentis tandis qu'Harry continuait de courir dans le tunnel sombre. N'en pouvant plus, je m'arrêtai et essayai de reprendre ma respiration. Je me laissai tomber sur les genoux, accotant ma tête sur le sol froid, ce qui me fit du bien. Je pris de profondes inspirations, essayant de calmer ma respiration.

_Louna, qu'est-ce que tu as! Me demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet en s'approchant de moi_

_Ça…Ça va al…Aller…Réussis-je à articuler. Dé…solé…De te rete…nir…Tu n'as qu..qu'à y aller…_

_Ouais, c'est certain que je vais t'écouter et poursuivre mon chemin en te laissant ici. Dès que tu vas aller mieux, on continuera…_

_Mai…Mais on va se fai…faire prendre…Il sera…trop tard…_

_Mon amie est plus importante que de me faire attraper. Me dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules._

Ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il pose ce geste, je figeai pendant quelques secondes. Puis je soupirai profondément et me relevai en tremblant.

_Ok…On continue?_

_Si tu t'en crois capable. Dit-il en faisant quelques pas._

Il ôta son bras de sur mes épaules et nous commençâmes à marcher. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, nous nous remîmes à courir dans l'étroit passage. Enfin, au bout d'un autre dix minutes, hors d'haleine, nous arrivâmes à la pente. Harry la remonta en premier, puis je le suivis, peinant et me traînant afin de parvenir au sommet de la pente. Harry donna le mot de passet et sortis. Je le suivis, mais plus lentement.

_Essaie de te dépêcher, le passage va bientôt se refermer et j'entends des pas._

Enfin, je réussis à sortir du passage. Mais à peine avais-je fait un pas que je m'écroulai, hors d'haleine. Ma respiration était saccadée et ma vision, embrouillée. Mon cerveau commençait à manquer cruellement d'air mais, au prix d'un véritable effort, je réussis à plonger ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon et à en sortir ma pompe. Étant toujours couchée sur le sol, j'essayai de me relever afin de pouvoir prendre mon médicament, mais, étant à bout de forces, je m'écrasai une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Je poussai un gémissement alors que ma respiration se faisait sifflante. Soudain, je sentis deux mains m'agripper les épaules pour me relever afin que je sois à genoux. C'était Harry, je le sentais, mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait. Lentement, je portai ma pompe à ma bouche et appuyai sur la bombonne. Au bout de quelques secondes, je soupirai longuement. Je tremblai de tous mes membres, mais ma respiration se calma peu à peu.

_Ça va aller maintenant? Tu ne me feras pas une crise? Me demanda Harry au bout de ce qu'il semblait être des heures._

_Tient tient, mais qui voilà. M. Potter et Miss Vinski. Dit la voix glaciale de Snape._

Mon cœur cessa de battre pendant une demi-seconde, puis se remit à battre rapidement. Harry, qui s'était relevé, le toisa du regard.

_Suivez-moi, tous les deux, sans parler. Ordonna-t-il en se retournant._

Péniblement, je me remis debout et avançai lentement. Ma respiration était encore précipitée et je tremblais, non pas à cause de l'asthme, mais de peur. C'était la première fois que je me faisais prendre à faire un mauvais coup car, très certainement, il savait très bien ce qu'il c'était passé. Malfoy avait dû arriver ici le premier et lui avait tout raconté. Et Snape l'avait cru, donc il s'était dirigé vers l'entrée du passage secret afin de nous prendre...Mais comment avait-il pu deviner que nous serions à cet endroit? Nous descendîmes les escaliers et nous nous retrouvâmes aux donjons. Plus nous avancions, plus ma nervosité augmentait et plus je tremblais. C'était le silence total, il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit mis à part nos pas qui résonnaient contre les murs de pierre froides dans le couloir désert. Je levai brièvement les yeux afin de regarder Harry. Il ne semblait pas nerveux à côté de moi...Ce que je peux être pitoyable...Pourquoi faut-il que je me mette à trembler à chaque fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose? Ce que j'aimerais avoir plus de courage, plus de courage pour affronter mes actes! La tête basse, je continuai de marcher derrière les autres.

_Entrez. Dit froidement Snape en ouvrant une porte_

Tremblante de plus en plus, j'entrai dans la pièce, effrayée. J'ignorai ce qui allait arriver, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir…Qu'allait-il faire de nous? Il allait nous punir, ça oui, mais…S'il nous faisait comme mon père me faisait?...C'était stupide de penser cela, mais je ne pouvais empêcher cette vielle crainte de ressurgir dans ma tête, même s'il m'avait dit que jamais personne ici ne commettrait un tel acte. Mais, nous n'étions que deux contre lui, il pouvait bien nous frapper et nous empêcher de le dire au directeur…_Réfléchis voyons! Ça n'a pas de bon sens ce que tu penses! Il ne ferait jamais cela! Calme-toi bon sang! Ce n'est pas si grave que cela. Après tout, tu es seulement aller à Pré-au-Lard alors que tu n'y étais pas autorisé…_

_Louna, ça ne va pas?_

Je sursautai violement lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Harry à mon oreille. Puis, je remarquai à quel point ma respiration était rapide et brève. Je serrai ma pompe dans ma main et essayai de calmer ma respiration.

_Asseyez-vous. Aboya-t-il en nous désignant les chaises_.

La tête basse, je m'y dirigeai, mais Harry me retint par le bras et dit

_Elle ne se sent pas bien, Monsieur. Elle devrait aller à l'infirmerie ou sinon, elle risque de faire une crise d'asthme._

_Ah vraiment? Dit-il en avançant vers moi, me faisait reculer. Eh bien, cette idiote aurait dû y penser à deux fois avant de désobéir. Que ça lui serve de leçon. Continua-t-il alors que je reculais, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes touchent la chaise et que je tombe assise dessus._

_Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Harry lorsque Snape eut fini sa phrase._

_Ne faîtes pas semblant, Potter. Malfoy m'a tout raconté. Votre tête, ainsi que celle de Vinski, se trouvait à Pré-au-Lard. Fait étonnant, c'est que tous deux n'êtes aucunement autorisés à vous rendre._

_Eh bien Malfoy doit avoir eu une hallucination puisque nous étions dans notre salle commune. Comment aurions-nous pu nous trouver à deux endroits au même moment? Dit Harry d'un ton calme et surpris_

_Malfoy n'est pas sujet à avoir des hallucinations. Si vous étiez tous deux dans la salle commune, alors un élève pourrait le confirmer, n'est-ce pas?_

Je jetai un bref regard à Harry. Qu'allait-il répondre? Il savait très bien qu'aucune personne ne pouvait confirmer que nous nous trouvions dans la salle commune…Je serrai mes doigts autour d'un bout de mon chandail, le cœur battant, attendant ce qui allait se passer.

_Étrange, il n'y a aucun de vous deux qui ne répond. Cela doit vouloir dire qu'il n'y a aucune personne qui peut confirmer votre présence dans votre salle commune, donc, vous vous trouviez bel et bien à Pré-au-Lard. Dit-il en marchant devant nous._

Je sentais son regard se braquer sur nous. Gardant la tête baissée, je fixais mes doigts qui tortillaient mon chandail. Mes mains tremblaient et je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ma nervosité. J'entendis le professeur rire, un rire mauvais et triomphant.

_Je dois admettre que ce silence est convaincant. Videz vos poches. Tous les deux_.

Surprise, je levai la tête et le regardai afin de savoir s'il était vraiment sérieux. Mais lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je rebaissai vivement la tête et ne fis aucun mouvement. Il était sérieux, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi il voulait que l'on vide nos poches…Oh non…Harry a la carte et dès qu'il va la voir, il va tout comprendre…Mais Harry l'a effacée…Tremblante de plus en plus, je regardai brièvement Harry. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de comprendre puisqu'il ne faisait aucun mouvement.

_Videz vos poches, à moins que vous préfèreriez que ce soit moi qui les vide pour vous. Dis-il d'un ton triomphant._

Lentement, nous commençâmes à vider nos poches. Plutôt devrais-je dire Harry, puisque je n'avais rien sur moi. Lentement, il sortit tout ce qu'il avait de ses poches et les déposait sur le sol. Enfin vint le tour du parchemin, qui était plié en quatre.

_Impressionnante collection Potter. Il est intéressant de constater que plusieurs de ces objets viennent de Pré-au-Lard._

_Ron me les a donné la dernière fois qu'il y est allé. Répondit Harry_

_Touchant de voir que vous les avez gardé depuis tout ce temps. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

_Un bout de parchemin. Dit Harry d'un ton détaché._

Je vis Snape ramasser la carte et la déplier. Mon cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il parcouru le morceau de parchemin des yeux.

_Vous n'avez certainement pas besoin d'un parchemin vierge, n'est-ce pas, Potter? Je pourrais le garder et m'en servir ou bien…Je pourrais la jeter dans les flammes. Dit-il en fixant Harry d'un regard mauvais._

Bien que je gardais la tête baissée, j'arrivais à voir ce qu'il se passait et se que je vis me fis glacé d'horreur. Snape s'était dirigé vers le foyer, où brûlait des bûches, et porta la carte au dessus des flammes.

_NON! S'exclamâmes moi et Harry d'une même voix._

_Comme c'est surprenant que Miss Vinski réagisse autant que vous, Potter. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est! Une carte pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard sans passer devant les Détraqueurs?_

Je poussai un faible hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase. Harry serrait maintenant les doigts autour des accoudoirs, ne sachant que dire. Comment savait-il que le parchemin était en fait une carte? Ou peut-être avait-il dit cela comme étant une hypothèse et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que représentait ce bout de parchemin. Ma respiration s'accéléra, ainsi que les battements de mon cœur. Ce que je donnerais pour sortir d'ici et me réfugier dans mon dortoir.

_Comment est-ce entré en votre possession, Potter?_

_Ron l'a trouvé et me l'a donné afin que j'essaie de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Répondit Harry d'un ton ferme._

Je n'aurais pu trouvé de meilleur mensonge. Je soupirai de soulagement, certaine que cette réponse allait suffire au professeur pour qu'il nous laisse partir.

_Le prétentieux petit Potter qui résoud les égnimes, je vois. Vinski!_

Je sursautai lorsque je l'entendis prononcer mon nom et ma respiration s'accéléra.

_Comment ce bout de parchemin est entré en possession de Potter? Vous feriez mieux de me le dire ou vous aurez de graves ennuis, je vous le garantis. Je vous croyais suffisamment intelligente pour au moins penser que ce parchemin pourrait être rempli de magie noire ou que ce parchemin aurait pu appartenir à Sirius Black. Alors, comment est-ce entré en votre possession et de quoi s'agit-il exactement? Me demanda-t-il en s'avançant tout près de moi._

Pourquoi moi? Le mensonge d'Harry était convaincant alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas cru? Gardant la tête baissée, je m'efforçais de calmer ma respiration, qui était rapide et saccadée. Je ne savais quoi répondre. Mes tremblements s'accentuèrent et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. N'importe quoi que je dirai, il ne me croirait pas parce que je suis incapable de mentir et que n'importe quelle personne est facilement capable de me dire si je mens ou non. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire! Mentir ou dire la vérité! Si je dis la vérité, il n'y a pas que moi et Harry qui seraient dans de gros ennuis, mais Fred et George également!

_RÉPONDEZ!_

Je poussai un faible gémissement et me recroquevillai.

_Ha..Harry dit la vé…vérité Monsieur…J'étais avec l…lui lorsque Ron est venu lui do….donner…Dis-je d'une voix tremblante en m'efforçant d'en contrôler les sanglots._

_Sale menteuse. Vous aurez de gros ennuis, tous les deux. Puisque qu'aucun de vous ne veux me dire la vérité, je vais appeler une personne qui saura peut-être me dire de quoi il s'agit._

Tremblante de plus en plus, je commençai à pleurer en silence, gardant toujours la tête baissée. Je sursautai lorsque je sentis la main d'Harry me frotter le dos, mais je me détendis quelque peu et le laissa faire. Si j'allais avoir des ennuis, lui aussi en aurait. Nous étions dans la même situation tous les deux. Je pris une profonde inspiration et essuyai mes joues que les larmes avaient mouillées.

_Que ce passe-t-il, Severus?_

C'est avec horreur que moi et Harry reconnûmes la voix du professeur Lupin.

_Je suis sûr que ces deux jeunes imbéciles se sont rendus à Pré-au-Lard à l'aide de ce parchemin, qui, j'en suis certain, est une carte leur indiquant le chemin pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard._

_Comment pouvez-vous en être certain, Severus? Ce n'est qu'un simple morceau de parchemin, comment voulez-vous que je vous aide? Dit Remus d'un ton léger._

Je regardai la scène du coin de l'œil et vis le professeur Lupin nous jeter un regard qui signifiait de ne rien dire. Tremblante, je regardai Harry. Il paraissait nerveux également, mais le laissait moins paraître que moi…

_Justement! Vous pouvez me dire si ce parchemin est rempli de magie noire!_

_Avez-vous tenté de découvrir ce cachait ce parchemin? Demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil, l'air amusé._

Snape arracha la carte à Remus et prononça plusieurs incantations, mais en vain. Cependant, après la dernière qu'il prononça, je vis avec horreur le parchemin se couvrir d'encre. _Oh non, on est perdu maintenant! Il va voir qu'il s'agit d'une carte!_ Pensais-je avec horreur, ne voulant pas imaginer les punitions qui suivraient. Ce que nous pouvions être dans de gros ennuis maintenant! D'abord, nous nous étions rendus à Pré-au-Lard sans y être autorisés, ensuite, nous avions menti à un professeur sur l'existence de la carte. Qu'allait-il nous arriver maintenant?

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Lupin! Demanda rageusement Snape_

Intriguée, je levai la tête et vis que les dernières écritures qui se trouvaient sur le parchemin s'effaçaient. Je regardai Harry, qui, malgré la nervosité, avait l'air légèrement amusé.

_D'après moi, il s'agit d'un parchemin tout à fait inoffensif qui insulte chaque personne qui essaie de le lire. Je ne crois pas que ce parchemin contient de la magie noire Severus. Dit Remus d'un ton joyeux en reprenant la carte, puis, nous regardant, il ajouta. Venez tous les deux. Il faut que je vous parle au sujet de votre devoir. Au revoir Severus_.

Soulagée, mais inquiète et nerveuse, je suivis Harry et le professeur Lupin en dehors de la pièce. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre nous trois. Marchant derrière les autres, je reprenais calmement ma respiration. Nous remontâmes l'escalier et, une fois rendus dans le hall désert, le Professeur Lupin se retourna brusquement vers moi et Harry.

_Je ne veux pas entendre de justification sur ce que vous avez fait ni sur cette carte, est-ce clair! Nous dit-il d'un ton sec._

Reculant d'un pas, la tête baissée, j'hochai de la tête afin de lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris.

_Commet savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une carte? Demanda Harry_

_Je le sais, voila tout. Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux parler. Je sais que vous vous êtes rendus à Pré-au-Lard grâce à cette carte. Comment est-elle tombée en votre possession, je préfère ne pas le savoir. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que ce que vous avez fait est totalement stupide. Violer les règles de l'école afin de vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard rejoindre vos amis est stupide. Surtout vous, Harry. Je croyais qu'après vous avoir dit ces choses sur Sirius black, vous auriez pris plus au sérieux ses tentatives pour vous tuer, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre dortoir l'autre nuit, c'était dangereux! Mettre en péril ce que vos parents ont fait pour vous juste pour aller vous amuser avec vos amis est totalement irresponsable et idiot. Qu'auriez-vous fait si Sirius black se serait présenté devant vous? Qu'auriez-vous fait face à un sorcier d'une trentaine d'année, expérimenté et qui pratique la magie noire?_

_J'en sais rien…Dit Harry en baissant les yeux._

_Et vous Louna. Il me semble qu'avec votre intelligence, vous auriez dû le prévenir des risques et l'empêcher de se rendre. Mais vous l'avez suivi à Pré-au-Lard également. Vous me décevez. Vous me décevez énormément, tous les deux. Je ne vous redonne pas la carte, mais ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous sortir du pétrin comme je viens de le faire._

Il s'éloigna, nous laissant seuls, Harry et moi, dans le hall. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? Il est vrai que j'aurais dû y penser et l'empêcher de se rendre à la place d'y aller avec! Ce que je suis stupide!

_Oh Louna. J'ai oublié de te dire que le professeur Dumbledore t'attends dans son bureau et c'est urgent. Dit Remus d'une voix beaucoup plus douce._

Je me remis à trembler. Il est évident qu'il veut me voir pour ce que j'ai fait. Oh non, que va-t-il m'arriver! Est-ce que je vais être renvoyée!

_Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? Me demanda Harry_

Lentement, je fis non de la tête et me mis à marcher. Tout en me dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur, je m'imaginai toutes les possibilités de punitions possibles, des plus invraisemblables aux plus semblables. Lorsque finalement j'atteignis la statue menant au bureau de Dumbledore, il me semblait que le trajet avait été beaucoup trop rapide. Tremblante et la respiration précipitée, je donnai le mot de passe et gravis l'escalier en colimaçon. Une fois rendue face à la porte, je pris une profonde inspiration et frappai deux brefs coups. Une fois que j'eu entendu la voix du directeur me disant d'entrée, j'ouvris la porte et entrai timidement, m'attendant au pire.

_Ah Louna c'est toi. Entre, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important. Assieds-toi. Me dit-il en me désignant un fauteuil._

Lentement, je traversai la pièce et m'assis sur le bord du fauteuil. Je tremblais de plus en plus, je savais ce qu'il m'apprêtait à me dire et je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

_Vu les circonstances, Louna, je vais aller directement au but._

Je fermai les yeux, prête à l'entendre me dire que je serai expulsée et qu'il faudrait que je reparte le lendemain.

_Sean est mort._

Tout s'arrêta lorsqu'il fini sa phrase, même ma respiration. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre ma respiration. Je levai la tête et, le cœur battant la chamade, lui dit avec un faible sourire

_Vous m'avez bien eu. J'ai réellement cru que c'était vrai._

_Mais Louna…Je ne plaisante pas, Jamais je ne plaisanterais avec une si importante et désastreuse nouvelle…_

Les larmes me montèrent automatiquement aux yeux. Tremblante, la respiration saccadée, je lui demandai

_Quoi! Mais…Mais c'est im-impossible qu'il soit mo-mort…_

_Crois-moi Louna, je ne te mentirai pas à son sujet. Je l'ai appris hier au soir. Il a été-_

_NON JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE! VOUS MENTEZ J'EN SUIS SÛRE! IL EST TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ! VOUS N'ÊTES U'UN SALE MENTEUR! SEAN NE PEUT PAS MOURIR! PAS SI TÔT! IL N'ÉTAIT PAS MALADE! JE VIAS VOUS PROUVEZ LE CONTRAIRE! JE VIAS RETOURENR LE VOIR ET VOUS NE POURREZ PAS M'EN EMPÊCHER! Lui cria-je à travers mes sanglots, sans savoir exactement ce que je disais._

Sans m'en être aperçue, je m'étais relevée d'un bond. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Sean ne pouvait pas mourir! Pas si jeune!

_Louna, je t'assure que c'est vrai. Il n'é-_

_FERMEZ-LA! JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN SALE MENTEUR! Lui criais-je en osant à peine croire ce que je venais de dire._

Je commençai à marcher rageusement autour de la pièce en me disant que c'était impossible. J'entendais à peine Dumbledore qui me disait que ma réaction était normale et que j'étais bouleversée. Tout ce qui résonnait dans ma tête étaient les trois mots fatidiques. _Sean__ est mort_ NON! Je ne voulais pas le croire! Comment! Pourquoi! Il ne peut pas mourir! Non, c'était impossible! Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé la vie sans Sean, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé ce que je deviendrais si Sean mourrait, mais une chose était sûre, ma vie serait finie. Je refusais de le croire. Il devait se tromper de Sean, il y en a des milliers en Angleterre! Il ne parlait sûrement pas de Sean Vinki, MON grand frère, Ma bouée de sauvetage, celui qui avait tout fait pour me rendre heureuse, celui qui m'avait élevée. Non, ça ne pouvait être lui!

_Louna, calme-toi, je sais que c'est dur à accepter._

Je fis comme si je ne l'entendais pas. Il se trompait, j'en étais sûre!

_TU TE TROMPES! SEAN EST VIVANT! Lui criais-je en lui faisant face._

Dumbledore, qui s'était levé depuis déjà un moment, me prit les deux mains et, me regardant droit dans els yeux, me dit

_Louna, écoute moi. Sean est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Même si tu irais le voir, tu ne le trouverais pas, parce qu'il est mort. Je sais que je suis direct et que ça doit te faire un choc, mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité._

Ses yeux ne mentaient pas et je l savais. Toute la rage que j'avais accumulée s'envola d'un coup. Je laissais les larmes couler sur mes joues sans rien faire pour les retenir. Il était mort. Il ne reviendra jamais…Plus jamais je ne le reverrai, plus jamais. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir et lui non plus…La dernière chose qu'il m'avait dite était celle de l'oublier à jamais…Je n'aurais plus jamais la chance de le revoir, je n'aurais même pas la chance de lui dire adieu…Non jamais…Je n'aurais jamais la chance de lui avouer qu'il était la personne que j'aimais le plus sur terre, à qui je tenais le plus…Mais maintenant qu'il est parti, il ne le saura jamais, parce que je ne le lui avais jamais avoué…

Je ne contrôlai plus ma respiration depuis un bon moment et ma vision commença à s'embrouiller. Tout tournait autour de moi. Mes jambes tremblèrent, puis cessèrent de me supporter. Je m'effondrai sur le sol et tout devint noir.

_ENFIN! APRÈS DEUX MOIS ET QUELQUES JOURS, J'AI FINALEMENT TERMINÉ CE CHAPITRE! UNE CHOSE QUE JE N'ACCEPTERAI PAS CEPENDANT ET JE VOUS LE DIS: JE N'ACCEPTERAI AUCUNE PLAINTE SUR LE TEMPS QUE J'AI MIS A LE POSTER! J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre! Et aussi manque de temps, école, examens et démotivation et manque d'inspiration! Alors s'il vous plaît, je ne veux aucun commentaire sur cela. Donc, sans plus tarder, voici les réponses aux reviews!_

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Vanou**:AAA non! On revenait de Floride !_pleure_ Bon, mici pour ton review et tes compliments!_sen va se cacher_ jsuis sur que ce chapitre était moins bon'J'ai fait de mon mieux avec le temps et l'inspiration que j'avais'Jsuis contente que t'ailles aimé le chap 18 meme si cétais dégueu !tu penses tu que jai aimé écrire ca ?naaan !lol tk jespere que ta quand meme aimer ce chap ! Bon contente:P ta une longue réponsebyebye!

**Audy-Inuyasha**Mici pour ton review !Ouais ca faisais longtmeps ! lolJe suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic !Désolé si ce chapitre était moins bon! Lol jespwere que tu me tueras pas!_sen va se cacher_ Nan sammy ne sait pas a propos du viol.tu pleures réellement dans mes chapitre ?ok…mici pour tes compliments!ca me touche bcpvraiment !mici encow!

**Shin no tenshi:** Salut toua! Mici pour ton review et ta franchise! Lol tu disais que tu savais pas ce que ca voulait dire lexpression tourner en rond eh bien tu me la dit toi-même ds ton reviewc quand les action se répetent'huum jespere que toi non plus tu me tueras pas trop'entk mais non c bo tu peux me dire ce que tu aimerais ca me dérange potk mici enco jsuis contente que tu aime tjrs ma fic !

Bon, désolé s'il reste des fautes, je ne suis pas vraiment dedans et je suis pressée de le poster parce que ce chapitre me tombe sur les nerfs parce qu'il n'est pas encore posté'lol. La je sais quil va en avoir plein qui vont vouloir me tuer pcq jai tuer Sean mais…VS PENSEZ TU QUE JAI AIMER CA LE TUER MWA !éè !jespere que vous serez pas trop dur avec moi!Bon, je ne sais vraiment pas dans combien de temps l'autre viendra puisqu'il faut que j'écrive celui de A.O.D et j'espère qu'il ne prendra pas ôtant de temps que celui-ci ! Bon, je vais y aller et le poster dans quelques heures!

Byebye!

Louna

_S'incline et tombe dans les advils_ Yippi!Vive le mal de gorge!¬¬' Non pas pentoute. Lol Ça fait maaaal!


	20. La Lettre

D.A: L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire ainsi que mes personnages m'appartiennent. Que j'en vois un y toucher lala pis y va avoir à faire à moi!

N.A : **_Avis important!_**Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je peux parlerBon ok huum, premièrement, désolé du retard. J'ai eu des problèmes à régler et avant cela il y a eu l'école, donc manque de temps et démotivation. Mais bon je suis de retour mais je ne peux pas garantir à quels intervalles viendront mes autre chapitre je ne sias meme pas combien de temps celui-ci prendra à écrire,bien que je sache déjà tout quoi écrire a peu près. Hum,a ausis l'école recommence bientôt et j'espère bien avoir fini ce chapitre la semaine prochaine au moins !(on est le 24 aout 2005) Entk,je vous laisse lire! Parce que c'est après le chapitre que vous attendez' Mais,**_je_****_ vous averti_**,ce chapitre ne sera pas très long et vous comprendrez bien pourquoi en le lisant. Donc, READ & ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**

**__**

Je ne contrôlai plus ma respiration depuis un bon moment et ma vision commença à s'embrouiller. Tout tournait autour de moi. Mes jambes tremblèrent, puis cessèrent de me supporter. Je m'effondrai sur le sol et tout devint noir

**__**

**_Chapitre 20: La lettre_**

**__**

C'était maintenant le matin. Le silence régnait dans l'infirmerie, seule la respiration profonde et lente d'une personne endormie le brisait. Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les rideaux accrochés aux fenêtres de la pièce, éclairant ainsi l'infirmerie d'une lumière matinale. L'un des rayons tombait sur le visage d'une jeune fille endormie, lui taquinant ainsi les yeux. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, les paupières s'ouvrirent, dévoilant ainsi des yeux d'une couleur bleu argenté. Louna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis, se relevant sur ses coudes, regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Elle était la seule occupante, les autres lits étant vides. Pendant un moment, elle se demanda la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans cette pièce. Puis, la mémoire lui revint subitement, lui ramenant de plein fouet la vérité en face. Dumbledore l'avait fait venir à son bureau et lui avait annoncé que son frère était…Mort. Elle n'avait pas voulu le croire, elle avait crié afin de ne pas croire la vérité, mais elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter le fait que son frère était mort et que jamais plus elle ne le reverrait. La jeune fille s'assit dans son lit et releva les genoux, les entourant de ses bras.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi est-il mort? Pourquoi…Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parte? Demanda faiblement Louna pour elle-même, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues, ne faisant rien pour les arrêter. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait brutalement arraché les entrailles. Elle se sentait vide, seule, comme si une partie d'elle s'était envolée en apprenant la mort de Sean. Elle se reposa les mêmes questions des centaines de fois, et se les reposera des milliers afin de comprendre la raison de la mort de son frère.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il meurt? Que lui est-il arrivé?...Pourquoi…Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé toute seule Sean?... Pourquoi?...Je ne pourrai plus jamais le revoir…Plus jamais…

À cette dernière constatation, elle éclata en sanglots, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Son plus cher désir, celui de revoir Sean, venait de s'envoler. Non, elle ne pourra plus jamais le revoir. Elle aurait tellement voulu pourtant. Avait-ce été si difficile à exaucer comme souhait pour que maintenant, elle n'ait plus la chance de revoir son frère? Elle n'avait rien demandé de bien compliqué, seulement de pouvoir passer quelques heures avec Sean, elle aurait tellement voulu lui parler, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il la serre dans ses bras comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui explique ce qu'il avait voulu dire lors de leur dernière rencontre, mais maintenant, tout cela était impossible et Louna venait de le réaliser. Désormais, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Elle sanglota de plus belle, incapable de penser ou faire autre chose. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle essuya son visage ruisselant de larmes et tourna la tête vers la gauche. La vision embuée par les larmes, elle discerna une enveloppe blanche posée sur la table de chevet. Intriguée, elle allongea le bras, tandis que de l'autre elle s'essuyait les yeux une nouvelle fois, et prit l'enveloppe. Elle tint l'enveloppe de ses deux mains tremblantes et vit que son nom y était inscrit à l'encre noire. Elle reconnut l'écriture, c'était celle de Sean. Un espoir naquit en elle. Peut-être Sean avait fait croire à sa mort. Peut-être qu'il était bien vivant et qu'il lui écrivait cette lettre afin de lui dire qu'il était en vie et qu'il avait trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse se revoir. Les mains tremblantes, elle tourna l'épaisse enveloppe dans ses mains et l'ouvrit fébrilement. Elle prit le contenu de l'enveloppe et déplia les feuilles, le cœur battant. Mais à peine eut-elle lu la première phrase que son espoir s'envola. Les larmes lui remontèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle poursuivait sa lecture, même si elle aurait voulu laisser sa lettre et se recroqueviller sur elle-même dans son lit en pleurant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Néanmoins, la deuxième phrase l'en empêcha.

_Chère Louna_

_ Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est parce que je suis bel et bien mort. Si j'ai écrit cette lettre, c'est pour que tu saches ce que tu ne sais pas. Eh oui Louna, je t'ai caché des choses, en fait, bien des choses. Peut-être voudras-tu jeter cette lettre sans la terminer, mais tu dois la lire jusqu'à la fin Louna, car sinon tu ne comprendras pas et jamais tu ne me pardonneras. Je veux que tu comprennes. Mais, avant de réellement commencer cette lettre, tu dois savoir que je m'en veux et que c'est extrêmement difficile pour moi de te dire tout ce que je m'apprête à te révéler, puisque j'aurais simplement pu tout te dire au début,lorsque tu étais enfant, mais j'en étais incapable. Maintenant, je dois trouver les mots pour tout te dire. Alors voilà. La première chose que tu dois savoir, Louna, c'est que, aussi incroyable que tu puisses le croire, je ne suis pas ton frère, et je ne l'ai jamais été. Le père que tu as eu pendant presque 13 ans, si je peux l'appeler ainsi, n'est pas ton père. Il était mon père. Eh oui Louna, tu as été adoptée, enfin, si je peux dire cela. Mais tu n'es pas orpheline et ton _"_adoption_"_ ne c'est pas passé comme tu peux le penser. Je vais t'expliquer._

_ Comme tu le sais, mon père était loin d'être riche et son travail ne lui rapportait pas assez. Il cherchait par tous les moyens d'obtenir un peu plus d'argent afin de subvenir à nos besoins. (Difficile de croire que mon père se préoccupait de mon bien-être à l'époque, n'est-ce pas?)Alors, sans que je sache comment, un homme a entendu parler des problèmes de mon père. Mais cet homme était différent des autres. Un jour, il est venu voir mon père, ou plutôt l'a attendu jusqu'à la fin de son travail. J'ignore comment c'est déroulé leur première rencontre, puisque je n'y étais pas. Mais, lorsque mon père est entré de son travail, il avait l'air heureux et m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen d'avoir plus d'argent. Lorsque je lui ai demandé quel était ce moyen il a dit que je le verrais la nuit-même. Bien que je n'avais que 10 ans, je l'ai suivi. Nous avons marcher pendant au moins une heure afin de se rendre au point de rencontre qui se trouvait à être dans un quartier désert, près d'une forêt. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, l'homme n'était pas encore là. Nous avons dû l'attendre un bon moment. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse l'être, mon père ne s'est pas fâché, lui qui était du genre impatient. En fait, il souriait et ne disait pas un mot. Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, un homme est arrivé de nulle part. À peine avais-je levé les yeux vers lui que déjà, je le détestais. Tu me connais Louna, tu sais que je ne juge pas avant de connaître une personne, mais cette fois, je sais que je n'avais pas tort. Je détestais cet homme avant même qu'il ne prononce un seul mot, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec lui. Lorsqu'il s'est avancé, j'ai vu qu'il tenait quelque chose dans les bras, comme un tas de couvertures informe, mais je ne pouvais voir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Mon père et lui se sont parlé, négociant le montant d'argent et ce que ça comprenait. Je ne les écoutais pas, mais lorsque j'ai entendu un petit pleurnichement venant des bras de l'homme, j'ai compris que ce qu'il tenait tait un bébé. Il s'agissait de toi, Louna. Et cet homme qui s'était trouvé devant moi était ton père, qui ne te tenait avec aucun soin et qui s'apprêtait à t'abandonner à n'importe qui. Et ce n'était pas en échange d'argent qu'il le faisait, puisqu'il donnait de l'argent à mon père. C'était ce que mon père voulait, l'argent. Après avoir parler longuement, ils se sont finalement serrés la main et l'homme t'a tendu à mon père. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis placé devant mon père et c'est moi qui t'aie pris le premier. Je me suis écarté d'eux et je t'ai jeté un coup d'œil, suffisamment longtemps pour voir que tu étais petite et tu ne devais pas avoir plus de deux semaines. Alors que mon père et l'homme se parlaient encore, je lui ai demandé quel était ton nom. Et ma première impression ne m'a pas trompé Louna. Sa réponse a été _"_Tu n'as qu'à lui en trouver un." Cette réponse m'a surpris, mais je n'en ai rien fait mais, lorsque je lui ai demandé ton âge, il a répondu d'une voix ennuyée "Elle a près de deux semaines et si ça t'intéresse, cette fille est née le 29 août."Je n'ai rien dit d'autre mais, en dedans de moi, je me demandais quelle sorte de père pouvait-il être pour qu'après presque 2 semaines, il ne t'ait pas donné un nom. Ensuite, sans porter davantage attention sur moi, il a sortit une feuille, où il semblait y avoir quelques lignes d'inscrites, et l'a tendue à mon père. Ayant vu le regard interrogateur de mon père, l'homme lui a expliqué que ce n'était seulement que pour conclure définitivement l'entente. Alors mon père a signé et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre, l'homme le lui avait repris des mains. Puis, il nous a révélé que tu étais une sorcière, bien qu'il espérait que tu n'en deviennes pas une sans trop croire à cet espoir. Sans se soucier de notre air interrogateur face à cette révélation, il a continué de parler. Je ne l'écoutais qu'à moitié, étant trop occupé à me poser des questions sur cet étrange accord et sur cet homme. Mais il s'est soudainement mis à parler des certaines conditions qu'il n'avait point discutées avec mon père. C'est alors que j'ai porté davantage attention à ses propos, que je trouvais horribles et incroyables, surtout venant de la part de ton père. L'homme a dit à mon père quelque chose qui ressemblait à cela. _"_Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous comptez élever cette misérable enfant, je ne veux pas avoir de ses nouvelles et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous ni d'elle après ce soir. Élevez-la comme vous le souhaitez, battez-la si cela vous amuse, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une stupide enfant gâtée. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'aimer, à vrai dire, je préférerais que vous la détestiez, ainsi il n'y aura aucun problème pour plus tard. Faîtes ce que vous en voulez, mais ma seule condition est qu'elle reste en vie. Le montant que je vous verserai par mois est pour elle, afin qu'elle puisse avoir le minimum pour rester en vie. Et lorsqu'elle sera assez vieille, elle devra aller dans une de vos misérables écoles et je ne crois pas que ce que je vous verserai par mois en couvrira les frais, ce sera à vous de voir à ce problème. Je viendrai la reprendre, enfin, je ne viendrai pas en personne, dans une dizaine d'années, peut-être plus. Ceux qui viendront la chercher seront des personnes qui travaillent à l'endroit où elle devra aller. Ne vous attachez pas trop à cette enfant, bien que je doute que vous le fassiez maintenant._" _Enfin, ça ressemblait à cela, je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien. Alors mon père a commencé à argumenter, mais ton père l'a fait taire en lui montrant le papier qu'il venait de signer. Après avoir entendu tout cela, il était déjà hors de question que je le laisse te reprendre. C'est horrible et dégoûtant ce que ton père a fait cette nuit-là. Comment pouvait-on abandonner son propre enfant, dans les bras de n'importe qui, sans en éprouver le moindre remords. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je lui ai demandé la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Sa réponse n'a été que de rire et dire quelque chose comme _"_Elle est trop faible_"_. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien puisque j'étais trop enragé pour entendre quoique ce soit._

_ Mon père et moi sommes restés au même endroit pendant plusieurs minutes après que ton père eut disparu. Mon père était enragé. Il s'était fait avoir royalement en acceptant ce _"_contrat_"_. Puis, sans un mot, il a commencé à marcher. Je l'ai suivi et lorsque nous sommes passés sous un réverbère, je me suis arrêté et j'ai baissé les yeux vers toi afin de te regarder plus attentivement. Tu étais magnifique Louna, même si tu n'avais que 2 semaines, je savais qu'en grandissant tu garderais ta beauté. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Puis je me suis remis à marcher alors que tu dormais dans mes bras. Si moi je t'adorais déjà, mon père, par contre, n'a rien voulu savoir de toi après cette fameuse nuit. Non pas qu'il te détestait particulièrement, mais il détestait ton père pour ce contrat avec lequel il perdrait encore plus d'argent. Alors j'ai compris que j'étais celui qui allait devoir t'élever. Bien que je n'avais que 10 ans, je devais le faire, même si je n'avais aucune idée de la façon qu'on élevait un enfant, en étant moi-même un à cet époque. Je t'ai menti lorsque j'ai dit que mon père s'était occupé de toi. À vrai dire, il n'a jamais rien fait pour toi. Si je t'ai dit cela, c'est pour que tu croies que mon père se préoccupait de toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu grandisses en sachant que mon père n'avait jamais rien fait pour toi. Puis, quelques semaines plus tard, mon père a commencé à boire. Plus les semaines passaient, plus mon père buvait et faisait des choses stupides. Même lorsqu'il était ivre, il trouvait le moyen de te brutaliser alors que tu n'avais à peine 2 ans. Bien sûr, je ne le laissais pas faire, même si la plupart du temps il réussissait ses mauvais coups sur toi lorsque j'avais le dos tourné. Puis, quelques années plus tard, il a commencé à s'enfoncer dans la drogue. Et ce n'étaient pas de petites drogues, c'étaient les grosses, les plus dangereuses. En fait, son comportement n'était celui que d'un homme désespéré, en manque d'argent, qui cherchait à oublier ses problèmes. Mais le problème de mon père était juste devant lui presque a chaque jour…C'était toi, bien que j'eus préféré que ça puisse être moi. J'ai essayé de prendre ta place, mais mon père n'était pas assez stupide, selon lui, pour frapper son propre enfant alors que l'autre n'était pas de lui et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de toi. Alors j'ai commencé à détester mon propre père pour ce qu'il te faisait. Si moi j'avais entrepris de t'élever d'une manière douce et heureuse, mon père avait entrepris le contraire en te brutalisant et en te criant dessus, même si tu n'avais que 5 ans. Mais au fil des ans, la situation de mon père ne s'est pas améliorée. Il était devenu depuis longtemps dépendant à l'alcool et à la drogue et plus les semaines passaient, plus il en avait besoin, plus il perdait d'argent. Voyant cela, sans qu'il ne le sache, je lui prenais de l'argent afin qu'on puisse avoir quelque chose à manger et afin de payer le loyer. Tu as alors commencé à fréquenter l'école, ce qui était un soulagement pour moi puisque je savais que tu n'étais pas en compagnie de mon père, même si je savais que celui-ci travaillait. Mais, à ma plus grande horreur, tu terminais l'école bien plus tôt que moi, ce qui m'empêchait de te surveiller une fois que tu étais retournée à la maison. Et ce dû être à ces moments que mon père en a profité pour te frapper. Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je m'en veux pour tout ce que mon père t'a fait subir._

_ Tu sais, élever un bébé n'était pas très évident pour moi, ayant été enfant unique pendant 10 ans, je n'avais jamais vraiment su ce qu'il fallait faire. Pendant les premières semaines, nous étions le plus clair de notre temps chez Éric. Sa mère avait accepté de m'aider avec joie. C'est elle qui m'a tout appris sur la manière de s'occuper d'un bébé, surtout en si bas âge. Le premier jour où je suis aller lui demander de l'aide, elle ne m'a pas posé de question sur la manière dont tu avais atterri chez moi. Elle savait très bien que je n'avais pas de mère, mais elle a attendu que je veuille lui raconter l'histoire. Ce que j'ai fait. Quand j'ai eu fini, elle était incapable de comprendre la raison pour laquelle ton père t'avait abandonnée. Éric, comme moi, trouvait cela horrible. Avec l'aide de Sylvia, je me suis occupé de toi. En fait, c'était la seule chose dont je faisais. M'occuper d'un bébé s'était avéré à être plus difficile que je ne le croyais. Je manquais des journées entières à l'école, bien que ce ne me dérangeais pas vraiment puisque je n'avais jamais été doué pour les cours. Je préférais prendre soin de toi et m'assurer que mon père ne te toucherait pas que de moisir dans des cours stupides où je ne comprenais rien. Mais Sylvia m'a reproché ce fait. Aussi t'a-t-elle gardé plusieurs fois chez elle, durant ses journées de congé, afin que je puisse aller à l'école. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait à cette époque avec mon père. Elle ne savait pas qu'à chaque fois que j'étais parti à l'école, je me faisais un sang d'encre à propos de toi. Je n'avais pas les moyens de payer une gardienne ou de te faire aller dans un jardin d'enfants. J'aurais pu prendre l'argent de ton père afin d'en payer les frais, mais il est inutile de dire que mon père le prenait tout et le dépensait en alcool, ensuite en drogue et alcool. Alors, pour me rassurer et me faire aller à l'école, Sylvia m'a proposé de te garder chez elle à chacune de ses journées de congé en m'assurant que cela ne la dérangerait pas. Tu voies, je n'ai jamais connu ma mère et Sylvia était l'image que je m'en faisais. En fait, je ne le lui ai jamais dit, bien que je sais qu'elle s'en doutait sûrement, je la considérais comme ma propre mère. Elle faisait beaucoup de choses pour moi et celle de bien vouloir m'aider à m'occuper de toi était probablement la plus grande. Pour Éric, rien ne lui dérangeait. Et puis, la première fois qu'il t'a vu, il a eu la même réaction que moi. Je crois qu'il est inutile de te dire qu'il te considérait un peu comme la sœur qu'il n'avait pas. Nous prenions plaisir à écouter parler Sylvia lorsqu'elle m'enseignait diverses choses pour bien m'occuper d'un bébé. Elle m'a aussi expliqué la manière d'élever un enfant, ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire. Et j'ai suivi ses conseils, bien que j'ai essayé de t'élever à ma manière. Tu n'as jamais été un fardeau pour moi Louna. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai adoré passer du temps avec toi. Je croyais pourvoir t'élever dans un climat calme et heureux, mais mon père gâchait toujours tout lorsqu'il était à la maison. Il voulait que tu apprennes ce qu'était la souffrance, puisqu'il disait que je ne te punissais jamais. C'était vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment donné de punitions. Tu ne faisais rien de mal alors pourquoi t'aurais-je punie? Je n'ai jamais eu à te crier dessus. Tu ne faisais pas de mauvais coups comme le font les jeunes enfants. Enfin, comment aurais-tu pu en faire alors que mon père te brutalisait et te criait dessus sans aucune raison? Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pu te donner ce dont j'aurais voulu que tu ailles. Je ne parle pas seulement de cadeaux, mais je parle d'autre chose comme par exemple un meilleur endroit pour vivre, que tu aies au moins un père. Je ne voulais pas jouer le rôle du père, et je ne crois avoir fait cela, puisque tu me prenais pour ton grand frère et moi, ma petite sœur. Si moi je me foutais de ce que ton père nous avait dit, mon père, par contre, ne s'en foutait pas. Dès que je me suis trouvé un emploi, j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à mon père que je pourrais te prendre et t'amener vivre avec moi. Mais il a refusé. Il n'a jamais flanché. Même lorsque je suis parti vivre en appartement. C'est à ce moment que j'ai fait venir les services sociaux. Je voulais qu'ils voient que je pourrais t'offrir plus, mais je ne pouvais pas leur demander d'avoir ta garde, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun papier qui disait que mon père t'avait adopté. Je ne pouvais pas non plus faire ressortir le point que j'étais ton frère, puisqu'il n'y a aucune trace de ta naissance dans le pays et j'ignore s'il y en a une dans le monde auquel tu appartiens. S'il y en a une, les autorités ne doivent pas être au courant. Mais les services sociaux ne pouvaient rien faire, bien qu'ils aient vu les marques que tu avais, ils n'ont rien fait et j'ignore pourquoi. J'ignore si mon père les avait payés pour pas qu'ils n'ouvrent de dossier ou s'il a dit une raison assez valable pour justifier les quelques marques que tu avais. Peut-être les services sociaux ne voulaient pas s'attarder sur ton cas et que même si mon père leur aurait dit que tu t'étais faite toi-même ces marques, ils l'auraient cru, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur une affaire où le grand frère voulait la garde. Alors, sans pouvoir faire plus sans risquer de dévoiler le secret, j'ai dû laisser tomber, bien que cela m'enrageait. J'ignore la raison pour laquelle mon père a toujours refusé que je te prenne chez moi mais, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse l'être, je crois qu'au fond de lui-même il t'aimait, mais il ne voulait pas s'attacher à toi car il savait que tu partirais et peut-être t'a-t-il brutalisé parce qu'il voulait que tu saches que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est gentil envers les autres. Que certaines personnes font des choses horribles et hors de sens._

_ Mais je ne te dis pas cela pour que tu pardonnes le comportement de mon père. Je lui en veux pour tout ce qu'il a fait et n'a pas fait. Il ne méritait pas de t'avoir connu. Et je n'ai pas écrit cette lettre afin que tu détestes ton père parce que moi je le déteste. Non. Je voulais que tu saches ce qu'il a fait Louna. Je voulais que tu le saches avant que tu ne le rencontres car tu vas le rencontrer. Quand? Je n'en sais rien, mais je sais que ça devrait être cette année. Écoute, ne te fie pas à mon opinion pour juger ton père. Attends de le rencontrer…Même si je voudrais que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Tes parents n'ont rien fait pour toi. C'est pour cette raison que je dis qu'ils ne méritent pas de te reprendre, ni même de te voir. Selon moi, ce n'est pas parce que ton père a dit cela qu'il doit en être ainsi, en particulier après ce qu'il a fait. Ton père n'a jamais demandé de tes nouvelles après t'avoir laissé à mon père. Il n'a fait qu'envoyer l'argent, comme prévu, à mon père._

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point partir de la maison a été difficile pour moi. Mais si j'ai trouvé cela difficile de me séparer de toi, alors j'imagine combien difficile a été cette épreuve pour toi. Maria me pressait de lui donner une réponse. Elle disait qu'il fallait que tu apprennes à te débrouiller sans moi, que tu iras très bien et qu'il y avait toujours le téléphone. De plus, je savais que tu partirais bientôt et ces derniers points m'ont convaincu de partir. J'aurais voulu être là pour les empêcher de t'amener. J'ai été lâche Louna. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour de t'avoir laisser vivre seul avec mon père. Je savais qu'une fois parti, il continuerait de te brutaliser, même si en fait j'espérais qu'il arrête une fois que j'aurais quitté. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à te battre…Si tu savais à quel point je m'en suis voulu, surtout lorsque je l'ai vu te frapper et que tu m'as dit que c'était toujours ainsi depuis que j'étais parti…Pardonne-moi…_

_ Je t'ai menti Louna, mais jamais je ne t'ai menti sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Tu sais, avant que tu n'arrives, je m'ennuyais terriblement. J'étais seul la majorité du temps. Mon père travaillait toujours et je ne pouvais être toujours avec Éric. Les devoirs que j'avais à faire ne me prenaient pas de temps et dans le quartier, tu sais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose à faire. Je me sentais incroyablement seul. Mais cette fameuse nuit a changé ma vie. À partir du moment où je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, j'ai su que ma vie allait changer et que j'allais veiller sur toi comme le ferait un grand frère. Tu étais ma lune Louna. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai donné ce nom. Tu étais ma petite sœur, tu étais tout, tu représentais tout pour moi. Je t'ai aimé comme un grand frère aime sa petite sœur Louna. J'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Ma seule erreur est peut-être de t'avoir trop aimée, d'avoir trop voulu te protéger contre les mauvais coups du destin. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tout cela dans une lettre alors que j'ai eu 13 ans pour le faire, mais, quand je te regardais et que je pensais à cela, j'étais incapable de te regarder. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de voir ton regard se remplir de tristesse, d'incompréhension, de trahison et de reproches. Je souhaite qu'un jour, tu sauras me pardonner._

_Adieu Pitchounette_

_Ton frère qui t'aimera toujours et qui veillera toujours sur toi_

_Sean_

Louna tremblait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que son frère, ou plutôt Sean, venait de lui révéler. Pourtant, la vérité était devant elle. Cette lettre. C'était son écriture. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais elle ne voulait pas croire ce qui était écrit noir sur blanc. Elle relut la lettre une autre fois, puis une seconde, puis une troisième. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle avait de la difficulté à lire. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, lui embrouillant la vision.

-Non…Non…C'est impossible…Pourquoi? Murmura-t-elle alors qu'un sanglot lui nouait la gorge.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sean n'était pas son frère. Pourtant, ils ne s'étaient jamais ressemblés, ni elle et Sean, ni elle et…Le père de Sean.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Pourquoi? POURQUOI! S'écria-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots une nouvelle fois, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la lettre toujours dans sa main droite.

Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Elle venait d'apprendre que la personne qu'elle aimait le plus, en qui elle avait eu le plus confiance, lui avait menti toute sa vie.

-POURQUOI M'A-T-IL CACHÉ ÇA POURQUOI! POURQUOI! POURQUOI TOUT LE MONDE ME MENT! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT MERDE! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT! Hurla-t-elle à travers ses sanglots, sa voix se répercutant sur les murs de l'infirmerie

Elle resserra ses doigts autour de ses cheveux, chiffonnant un peu la lettre. Toute sa vie n'avait été basée que sur un énorme mensonge. Tout ce qu'elle croyait, tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait…Plus rien de cela n'existait. La personne en qui elle avait eu le plus confiance était morte et lui avait menti.

-POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE TU ME LAISSES TOUTE SEULE AVEC CETTE STUPIDE LETTRE! POURQUOI ES-TU MORT! POURQUOI M'AS-TU FAIT ÇA? POURQUOI! POURQUOI!

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'elle resserrait toujours ses doigts. L'infirmière sortit de la pièce située au fond de l'infirmerie et entra en trombe, se dirigeant rapidement vers Louna

-Bon dieu cher enfant, mais que ce passe-t-il? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à son chevet.

Mais Louna n'entendit rien. Elle était enragée. Elle en comprenait rien. Elle se sentait incroyablement seule, vidée, trahie. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de la poignarder dans le dos.

-QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT MOI? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT AU MONDE POUR MÉRITER UNE EXISTENCE MERDIQUE COMME CELLE-LÀ! POURQUOI A-T-IL FAIT ÇA! QU'EST-CE QUE JE LUI AI FAIT! Hurla Louna à travers ses sanglots en commençant à se bercer d'avant en arrière sur son lit

-Mais calmez-vous! Que c'est-il passé! Demanda l'infirmière en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille

Mais celle-ci s'écarta brusquement et leva son regard rempli de souffrance vers elle. Elle tenait toujours la lettre dans sa main.

-POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE TOUT LE MONDE ME DÉTESTE! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MÉRITER ÇA! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT MERDE! J'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ À VENIR AU MONDE!

-Calmez-vous Louna. Cessez d'hurler, on va vous entendre dans tout le château. Calmez-vous maintenant. Recouchez-vous, ça l'ira mieux. Dit l'infirmière d'une voix apaisante en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille afin de la recoucher

Mais Louna la repoussa brutalement. Elle se mit à genoux sur son lit, serrant toujours la lettre dans sa main, les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage, les cheveux emmêlés.

-NON! RIEN N'IRA MIEUX! PLUS RIEN N'IRA MIEUX T'ENTENDS! POURQUOI M'A-T-IL LAISSÉ TOUT SEUL HEIN! POURQUOI? POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QU'IL CRÈVE AVANT QUE J'AI LE TEMPS DE LE REVOIR! CE N'ÉTAIT QU'UN SALE LÂCHE! CE QUE J'AI ÉTÉ STUPIDE!

Elle enfonça à nouveau ses doigts dans sa chevelure et baissa la tête vers ses genoux, sanglotante. L'infirmière attrapa Louna par les épaules et la força à se recoucher en disant d'une voix autoritaire

-Ça suffit. Calmez-vous voyons! Recouchez-vous et restez tranquille!

-NON!

L'infirmière ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas la douleur de Louna, même si elle était si grande. Elle ne comprenait pas la souffrance que Louna ressentait. C'était comme si un chirurgien l'avait opéré à froid et lui avait arraché les entrailles une par une, en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle souffre le plus possible.

-POURQUOI? POURQUOI! POURQUOI M'A-T-IL CACHÉ TOUT ÇA POURQUOI? MAIS POURQUOI! MA VIE N'A ÉTÉ QU'UN MENSONGE! ELLE N'ÉTAIT QUE ÇA! Hurla Louna, sa respiration commençant à s'accélérer.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Vous dîtes n'importe quoi Miss Vin-

-CE N'EST PAS MON NOM! CE NE L'EST PLUS!

-Ça suffit maintenant! Calmez-vous ou vous aller faire une autre crise d'asthme!

Mais Louna ne semblait plus l'entendre. Elle recommença à hurler les mêmes questions à travers ses sanglots qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. L'infirmière essaya une fois de plus à la recoucher, mais l'adolescente l'écarta d'un geste brusque.

-MAIS QUE CE PASSE-T-IL ICI! Cria la voix de McGonagall, qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, le visage furieux. On vous entend jusqu'au bout du corridor si ce n'est pas plus!

-Je n'en sais rien Minerva. Elle s'est mise à hurler comme ça. Je crois qu'elle fait de la fièvre et qu'elle délire, elle ne me laisse pas l'approcher.

-POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE JE VIENNE AU MONDE SI C'ÉTAIT POUR AVOIR CE GENRE DE VIE! POURQUOI! Hurla l'adolescente, qui n'avait pas vu McGonagall entrer

-Je n'arrive pas à la calmer. Elle dit ce genre de choses insensées depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, si ce n'est pas plus.

-POURQUOI M'A-T-IL FAIT ÇA! POURQUOI M'A-T-IL MENTI!

-Je ne crois pas que ce qu'elle dit soit…insensé. Dit McGonagall en regardant l'adolescente sangloter.

-Mais calmez-vous! Cessez d'hurler comme cela, vous allez vous rendre malade! Dit l'infirmière en essayant de poser ses mains sur l'adolescente, mais en vain.

-Je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore sur-le-champ. Déclara le professeur de métamorphose.

-Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être utile, mais dépêchez-vous!

La respiration de la jeune fille se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

-POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE JE SUBISSE TOUT CELA! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR DEVOIR ENDURER TOUT CELA? POURQUOI M'A-T-IL CACHER LA VÉRITÉ! POURQUOI! POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QU'IL PARTE MAINTENANT! POURQUOI! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE ÇA NE S'ARRÊTE JAMAIS! QUI AIS-JE OFFENSÉ POUR AVOIR CETTE PUTAIN DE VIE! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT! JE N'AI PERSONNE MAINTENANT! SEAN POURQUOI TU M'AS TRAHIE! POURQUOI M'AS-TU MENTI ALORS QUE TU SAVAIS QUE JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE! POURQUOI! TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE PARTIR MAINTENANT! PAS AVANT DE M'AVOIR EXPLIQUÉ TOUT EN DÉTAIL!

À ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit encore une fois. Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, suivi de McGonagall.

-Que c'est-il passé? Demanda le directeur en se dirigeant rapidement vers l'infirmière, qui tentait une fois de plus de calmer Louna

-Je n'en sais rien, Albus. Elle s'est mise à hurler les mêmes questions insensées et je ne suis pas parvenue à la calmez.

-Aller me chercher une potion qui la calmera. Et je tiens à vous dire que ses questions ne sont pas _insensées_.

L'infirmière regarda le directeur pendant quelques secondes, puis son regard s'éclaira, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Oh, ne me dîtes pas que…Oh la pauvre enfant! S'exclama l'infirmière en plaquant les mains sur les lèvres.

-Dépêchez-vous! Lui dit McGonagall alors que Louna hurlait encore.

L'adolescente était toujours à genoux sur le lit, la main serrée sur la lettre à moitié froissée.

-Louna, écoute-moi. Commença le directeur, mais Louna ne l'entendit pas et hurla les mêmes questions.

Le directeur la laissa faire sans montrer aucun signe d'impatience ou d'agacement. Lorsque l'adolescente se remit à sangloter, Dumbledore la pris par les épaules et lui dit d'une voix douce, alors que la jeune fille essaya de l'écarter

-Calme-toi Louna, calme-toi. Je sais que tu souffres énormément en ce moment, mais tu dois essayer de te calmer.

La jeune fille se remit à sangloter de plus belle. La tête baissée, elle pleurait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Ses épaules se secouèrent à chaque sanglot tandis que sa respiration devenait saccadée. Alors qu'ils pensaient qu'elle s'était finalement calmée, Louna se remit à hurler.

-POURQUOI A-T-IL FAIT CELA! POURQUOI! QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT AU MONDE POUR QU'IL M'EN VEUILLE! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TOUT TOMBE SUR MOI MERDE! POURQUOI! POURQUOI!...Pourquoi m'a-t-il menti…Pourquoi?...

Le désespoir venait de s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer d'hurler toutes ces questions et n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, et se remit à sangloter de plus belle, serrant les draps de son lit entre ses doigts. Elle voulait rester à cette place à tout jamais, elle voulait disparaître. L'infirmière revint finalement, un verre à la main. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la scène, elle s'arrêta aux côtés de McGonagall et dit

-C'est si horrible…Pauvre petite.

-Allons, ce sont des drames qui se produisent fréquemment. Dit McGonagall en tourna la tête vers l'infirmière

-Vous croyez, Minerva, que des drames de ce genre se produisent à tous les jours? Demanda Dumbledore, sans même tourner les yeux vers le professeur de métamorphose.

-Eh bien…En vérité…Non.

Le directeur n'ajouta rien. Les trois adultes regardaient l'adolescente pleurer, sa souffrance était presque palpable pour ne pas qu'ils y prêtent attention. Puis, Dumbledore allongea les bras et la reprit par les épaules, la relevant sur les genoux. Louna se laissa faire, trop désespérée pour se débattre. Le directeur posa une main sur son menton et releva son visage inondé de larmes vers lui. Ses yeux bleus électriques étaient rougis et gonflés par les larmes. Puis, la regardant dans les yeux, il lui dit le plus sérieusement possible

-Écoute moi Louna. Tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter une telle vie. C'est horrible je le sais, et tu ne comprends pas la logique à cette histoire. Pas encore. Tu en veux à Sean pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais, tu sais, le temps est bien mystérieux quelque fois. Personne ne t'en veut Louna, personne. C'est cruel, tu as raison de penser cela. Le destin est parfois cruel et sans pitié envers certaines personnes. Mais, plus le temps passera, plus tu y verras clair et mieux tu comprendras.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et se remit à sangloter désespérément. Dumbledore la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta doucement le dos alors que Louna pleurait de plus belle, refermant ses mains sur les manches de la robre du directeur. Les deux femmes regardèrent la scène sans faire le moindre geste. Puis le directeur desserra son étreinte, allongeant un bras afin de faire comprendre à l'infirmière de lui donner le verre. Mais la jeune fille s'accrocha à lui, comme elle l'avait si souvent fait avec Sean, comme si elle avait peur de tomber dans le néant. Une fois que l'infirmière eut donné le verre à Dumbledore, celui-ci, de son autre main, écarta doucement Louna et lui donna le verre

-Tiens, bois. Tu as besoin de dormir, tu es épuisée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Pompom sera là si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose à ton réveil.

Louna fit un signe de tête et, sans discuter, bu ce qu'il y avait dans le verre sans se poser de questions. Mais à peine en avait-elle bu la moitié que ses yeux se fermèrent. Le directeur lui enleva le verre des mains et la déposa sur le matelas. Elle s'était endormie d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves. Dumbledore se leva, remonta les couvertures sur Louna et se dirigea vers les deux femmes. Il donna le verre maintenant à moitié rempli à l'infirmière, qui essuyait du revers de la main les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

-C'est horrible, Albus, vraiment-

-Je le sais Pompom, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

-Il va falloir qu'elle soit forte pour endurer tout cela. Vous croyez qu'elle y arrivera?

-Je le crois, oui. Même si tous les autres la croient faible, je suis persuadé du contraire. C'est seulement qu'elle ne le laisse pas paraître. Et puis, si le choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffindor à la place de Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais si elle n'y arrive pas et qu'elle-Commença McGonagall, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit.

-Je crois qu'elle va y arriver, peu importe ce qui arrivera.

Puis, le directeur se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné du Professeur McGonagall. Avec un dernier regard pour Louna, l'infirmière retourna à son bureau et referma la porte, laissant à nouveau seule la jeune fille.

Waa !Ça été plus long que je le pensais pour le finir !' Je sais qu'il n'était pas long comme chapitre et je vais essayer de me rattraper au prochain ! Promos !Mais jespere que vous avez quand même apprécier! J'ignore dans combien de temps viendra le chapitre 21 ! Mais je finalise celui-ci, je le poste et je repars aussitôt sur le chapitre 31 de aod! En espérant que l'école ne m'empêchera pas trop d'écrire! Ok Dumbledore je l'ai pas full réussi pour ce chapitre XXdsl.

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**__**

**Virq05**:Mici pour ton review !Mi la tu vas vraiment me tuer toua !éè mais ca mencouraze po du tout a finir ma fic ca !Mi oui je vais la finir !JEspere que ta aimer ce chapitre!

**Vaness**: NIAISEUSE! Espece de perverse qui pense des affaire de meme de ma fic! Lol !T mieux de po parler toi !Je prend un siecle a updater et toua ?3000 siecle :P héhé jespere que ta aimé ce chapitre lapis que tu vx po trop me tuer toi non plus la !tarretais pu dme sacrer apres ds le review sniff éè pis ta tu pleurer lool métonnerais'jai manquer le chap hein ?me semble que oui !me semble quil était po aussi triste que jle voulais tk ma tout vérifier ca tanto! Mici pour ton review !fak al ce qui arrive est tu tjrs deuxieme ?;) (contente la?t la plus longue rar!lol)

**Shin no Tenshi**:Salut Brenda !me semble que ca fait un bout quon c parler'lol mici pour to nrevirew jsuis contente de voir que taime tjrs ma fic meme si jai tuer Sean' et voiula la suite jespere que jai po pris trooop de temps la..Jespere que tu las aiméMici encow !

**MPZT**:NOOON !éè ze suis po cruelle !T'as eu limpression que quoi!Grr dis le la prochaine fois !boudelol ouais si on mixte les deux Lou ba ca fait une steph qui est pas completement steph lol !mici pour ton review jsuis contenten de voir que tu aimes tjrs

MICI A TOUS CEUX QUI REVIEWS !Sérieusement ca mencourage pis ben c ca Ceux qui lisez,ca serait lfun un tit review..meme si c pas possitif ca serait le fun quand meme je pourrais savoir votre opinion…tk mici quand meme a ceux qui lisent. Je ne sias pas quand viendra la suite !je ne dis plus rien car lécole recommence bientôt t ben je saispas quel vont etre les intervalles!lol c drole en relisant les 4 review ba vs avez tousla meme réaction' _TA TUER SEAN ! _' Bon eh bien je vous laisse !au prochain chapitre que ejspere ne prendra pas autant de temps! DSL DU RETARD ! Et dites moi ce que vous pensez sincerment de mon chap/fic whatever !k?

Byebye

Louna

S'incline et tombe dans l'eau et se sauve pour pas se faire tuer


	21. La fin?

D.A: Tous les personnages appartiennent à la vénérable J.K Rowling qui, sans elle, je n'aurais pu écrire mes merveilleuses histoire, et la section Harry Potter n'existerait pas dans et ce ne serait pas la section la plus remplie d'histoire! _Tite larme d'émotion qui roule le long de la joue._ Par exemple mes fi sont juste a mwa a personne dautre c moi qui a tout inventé et jvx po en voir une toucher a un de mes perso!_serre sa fic et ses perso contre elle_

N.A: Dsl pour ne haut'pourtant yé pas si tard que ca yé juste 22h30' Bon, me revoici!Avec un autre chapitre!Que je suis en train de commencer en direct de ma CHAMBRE, assise dans mon lit, bien au chaud sous mes couvertureset lala jécris live!ca vx dire que jécris pas ds mon cahier mais bel et bien sur lordi!eh oui,pitite Louna sest acheté un tit portable-pt que mes chap viendront plus vite je lignore ca va dépendre de comment ca va aller a lécole la et de mes travaux. Bon, alors sérieusement, je sais pas avec quel narrateur jécris ce chap' fak ma continuer de préparer le chap et je reviens apreshuuuum…_pense_ je sais vraiment pas sérieux'Lequel que vous aimeriez? ¬¬ comme si vs pouviez me répondre maintenant et puis, c mwa lauteure c mwa qui décide vs vs allez faire avec bwhahaha:P a ma yueule'Ah pis fuck c aca va etre moitié moitié la, ma me casser la tête mais bonou sinon...Tk vs verrez ben en lisant la cque jaurais décider'Aille jai faim po vs? READ & ENJOY

**_Chapitre précédent_**

-Mais si elle n'y arrive pas et qu'elle-Commença McGonagall, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit.

-Je crois qu'elle va y arriver, peu importe ce qui arrivera.

Puis, le directeur se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné du Professeur McGonagall. Avec un dernier regard pour Louna, l'infirmière retourna à son bureau et referma la porte, laissant à nouveau seule la jeune fille.

**_Chapitre 21:La fin…?_**

**__**

Une semaine s'était maintenant écoulée. Une semaine où la seule chose dont j'avais faite avait été de pleurer. Je me réveillais en pleine nuit et je me remettais à pleurer. Je ne pleurais pas seulement la mort de mon frère, enfin, de celui qui s'était fait passer pour mon frère. Je pleurais pour ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il _m'avait_ fait. C'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait planté un poignard dans le dos. Je me sentais trahie. Qu'avait-ce été ma vie? Un mensonge, un énorme mensonge. Le fondement de ma vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Je venais d'apprendre que la personne en laquelle j'avais totalement confiance, ma raison de vivre, la personne que j'adorais le plus au monde, m'avait menti pendant 13 ans, durant toute ma vie. Je le déteste. Il n'avait pas le droit, pourquoi m'avait-il fait cela? Pourquoi? Il m'a trahie…Une semaine avait passé et je ne comprenais toujours rien à cette histoire…Ou plutôt devrais-je dire à mon histoire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça m'arrive? Le destin avait jugé que je ne souffrirais pas assez avec la séparation de Sean, alors il a décidé de faire en sorte qu'il me mente durant toute ma vie, qu'il m'apprenne qu'en réalité, il n'est pas mon frère? Mais…Pourquoi?

Cela faisait une semaine que je me redemandais les mêmes choses, les mêmes questions, que le même discours passait et repassait dans ma tête. Où se trouvait la réponse? Je n'en savais rien. Y avait-il une réponse?...Oui…Car toute question possède une réponse…Dumbledore était revenu me voir depuis le jour où j'avais fait ma crise. Mais je ne lui avais rien dit. Je n'avais pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Je n'avais plus le goût de dire le moindre mot. Mes amis, ou plutôt Sammy, Harry, Ron et Hermione, étaient venus me voir également. Ils avaient appris la nouvelle de la mort de Sean, probablement par Dumbledore. Aussitôt entrée dans l'infirmerie, Sammy s'est dirigée vers moi et m'a seulement prise dans ses bras, tandis que les autres nous regardaient, mal à l'aise. À l'exception de Sammy, aucun d'eux ne comprenaient ce que je vivais et ne savaient quoi faire. Mais je ne les en blâme pas. Je ne leur souhaite pas de vivre cela. Je n'avais pas parlé à Sammy de la lettre de Sean. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je dois retourner en cours. Après une semaine d'absence. Je n'avais rien fait de travaux. À quoi bon cela servirait maintenant? Je ne voyais plus d'utilité à rien. J'avais perdu le goût de vivre. Je n'avais aucune raison de continuer d'exister. Ma vie était finie. Et puis, je n'avais confiance en personne. Jamais je ne pourrai à nouveau faire confiance. C'était comme si je m'étais brusquement retrouvée seule au monde. Comme si la partie de l'île sur laquelle je vivais avec les autres s'était brusquement séparée. Sammy pouvait me comprendre pour la mort de Sean, mais pas le reste. Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que je ressens. Comment continuer à vivre si désormais, je ne peux faire confiance à personne? Si je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre? Ce qui me fait le plus souffrir n'est pas la mort de Sean, mais ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il m'a caché…Mon monde s'était écroulé avec la mort de Sean et sa lettre. Plus rien n'a d'importance à mes yeux maintenant…Encore moins ma vie…Elle est désormais inutile…

°°°°°°°°°

La journée venait finalement de se termier. Journée où je n'avais rien écouté durant les classes et où je n'avais rien retenu. À quoi cela servirait maintenant? Je n'envisageais plus l'avenir, je ne planifiais plus rien. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était disparaître. Disparaître de ce monde, en finir avec la vie. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux. La vie ne valait rien, on ne pouvait ni se fier ni faire confiance à personne.

Lentement, je remis les cahiers dans mon sac et me levai. Sammy et les autres m'attendaient comme d'habitude à la sortie de la classe, mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller les rejoindre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le devrais-je? Je balançai mon sac sur mon épaule et, la tête basse, me mis à marcher vers la porte. J'entendais les voix de Sammy et d'Harry et, sans entendre leur conversation, je savais qu'ils parlaient de moi. En effet, dès que je fus dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils arrêtèrent de parler. J'en avais assez. Assez de sentir les regards remplis de pitié et de tristesse de certains de mes professeurs se poser sur moi, assez d'entendre Sammy et les autres se parler à voix basse et arrêter dès que j'arrivais. Cela faisait quelques jours que ça durait. Exaspérée, je continuai mon chemin sans même leur jeter un regard. Bientôt, je n'aurai plus à endurer tout cela. Tout sera fini. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur ma figure à cette pensée, puis mes yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. Je ne pus les empêcher de couler sur mes joues, bien que j'aurais voulu les faire disparaître. Je ne comprenais pas, et il me semblait que jamais je ne comprendrai la raison de Sean. D'un geste rageur, j'essuyai les larmes et accélérai le pas. Non, je n'allais plus pleurer sur cet être qui avait osé prétendre qu'il avait été mon frère. Je ne pleurerai plus pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je devais être forte, surtout pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Je bifurquai à droite, croyant ainsi me débarrasser de Sammy et des autres mais ils me suivirent. Pourquoi me suivent-ils, alors que d'habitude, c'est le contraire? Pourquoi ne me laissent-ils pas tranquille? Je ne veux pas avoir à leur dire Adieu…Ils ne comprendraient pas et je n'ai pas envie de devoir leur expliquer. Et puis, ils essayeraient de m'en dissuader, j'en suis certaine. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils le sachent.

Cela faisait presque une semaine maintenant que j'étais de retour en classes. Rien n'avait changé pour moi. Je n'écoutais toujours pas et je ne travaillais plus. Je crois que Sammy a remarqué ce détail, puisqu'elle me jette sans cesse des coups d'œil inquiets durant les cours. J'ignore si les autres ont remarqué quelque chose. Peut-être pas, je ne suis pas si importante après tout. Peut-être ne le remarqueront-ils pas lorsque je serai partie. C'est maintenant le soir et je suis avec Sammy, Ron, Harry et Hermione. Je ne fais que les écouter parler de tout et de rien en attendant que l'heure passe. C'est ce soir que je vais passer à l'acte. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais ressenti, quelques heures plus tôt, un besoin de me retrouver avec eux pour une dernière fois. C'était un peu ma manière de leur dire Adieu, sans vraiment prononcer les mots. Peut-être allaient-ils ressentir de la tristesse, mais ça ne durerait sûrement pas. J'étais en train de fixer le vide lorsque je relevai soudainement la tête afin de regarder l'heure. 21 heures. Il était temps pour moi de les laisser. Sans attirer leur attention, je les regardai une dernière fois, m'attardant un peu plus sur Sammy, puis me levai.

'''''''''''''''

Ron était en train de raconter une histoire qui lui était arrivé lorsque Louna se leva. Sammy, qui la fixait d'un regard en coin depuis un bon moment, tourna la tête vers elle et lui demanda

-Hey, où tu vas? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis au moins 1 heure.

Pour réponse, la jeune fille ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Ça lui était égal maintenant. Elle leur tourna le dos et se mit à marcher lentement à travers la salle commune, la tête basse.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Je sais que c'est difficile pour elle de faire le deuil de la mort de son frère mais quand même…Elle est vraiment…bizarre. Fit remarquer Harry en regardant l'adolescente s'éloigner d'eux

-Ne t'en fais pas. Sa réaction est normale, j'en suis certaine. Il faut simplement lui laisser le temps de faire son deuil et cela peu prendre du temps, c'est différent pour chaque personne. Il n'y a rien de quoi s'inquiéter. Répondit Hermione.

-Mais elle n'agit pas normalement…Elle est...différente. Répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ramenant son regard vers l'avant

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Sammy se leva en murmurant

-Il me semblait que je n'étais pas la seule à trouver que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle traversa la salle commune à grand pas afin de rattraper l'adolescente, qui venait tout juste de sortir. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait, elle donna le mot de passe et sortit sous les lamentations de la grosse dame. Sammy leva la tête et vit Louna, qui venait de tourner l'angle du mur. Elle se remit à marcher d'un pas normal et, lorsqu'elle eut à son tour tourné l'angle du mur, elle dit, d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée

-Hey Lou!

Celle-ci s'arrêta et attendit. Sammy arriva à ses côtés et lui demanda

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-Non…Je…Je…Je préfère être seule…Désolée…Répondit Louna dans un souffle en tournant légèrement la tête vers la jeune fille.

Sammy regarda l'adolescente pendant plusieurs secondes. Mal à l'aise, Louna garda la tête baissée et regarda ses souliers, attendant la réaction de Sammy. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir blessée en lui disant cela. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas quitter ce monde en sachant que son ancienne amie avait mal interprété ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais Sammy ne montra aucun signe d'offuscation. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Louna et, doucement, la força à lui faire face.

-Je sais ce que tu vis Louna, je te comprends, j'ai vécu la même chose. Je sais que tu préfères être seule ces temps-ci mais…N'oublies pas, je suis là, d'accord? Lui dit Sammy d'une voix douce.

_Oh non, tu ne comprends pas Sammy. Tu n'as pas vécu les mêmes choses que moi._ Pensa Louna, mais elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris. Elle était touchée par le geste de Sammy, mais elle savait que rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'aider. Elle se remit à marcher, poursuivant son chemin, tandis que Sammy repartait dans l'autre direction.

Les couloirs du château étaient silencieux. Seul le bruit des armures ou des tableaux qui murmuraient le brisait. Cependant, dans la section Ouest du château, des bruits de pas résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts. La tête baissée comme à son habitude, ses cheveux noirs entourant son visage, Louna se dirigeait lentement vers la volière. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle s'arrêta et soupira profondément. Elle resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes devant la porte à regarder le sol. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration, releva la tête et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra dans la volière et regarda autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle était venue chercher devait déjà se trouver à l'intérieur de la volière, comme elle avait demandé au hibou de le faire. D'un regard circulaire, elle regarda la pièce, cherchant des yeux le hibou en question. Finalement, elle le trouva dans le fond de la volière. C'était le seul hibou à se trouver sur le sol. À le regarder, il semblait furieux. Cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il avait ce colis attaché après la patte et sa lourdeur l'empêchait de rejoindre le perchoir le plus proche, étant trop épuiser par la longueur du voyage pour fournir un effort afin de rejoindre le perchoir. L'ayant aperçu, Louna se dirigea vers lui à grand pas. Elle se pencha vers le hibou et, doucement, le prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit huhuler l'animal de mécontentement. Lentement, elle défit les noeuds qu'il y avait sur la corde et, finalement, au grand soulagement du hibou, l'adolescente lui retira le paquet. L'animal étendit les ailes et prit son envol, se posant sur le perchoir le plus haut. La jeune fille serra son paquet, qui avait une certaine lourdeur, contre elle et se dirigea vers la sortie, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Dans la salle commune, Sammy ne cessait de regarder l'horloge. Les minutes passaient à un rythme incroyablement lent pour la jeune fille, qui se rongeait les ongles de la main gauche d'un air distrait. Il était maintenant près de 23 heures et Louna n'était toujours pas revenue. Il ne restait maintenant que Sammy, Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, et quelques élèves de sixième année dans l'autre coin de la pièce. N'en pouvant plus, Sammy demanda

-Dîtes, vous ne trouvez pas que Louna met du temps à revenir?

Hermione, qui était plongée dans un devoir d'arithmancie, releva la tête et regarda l'horloge.

-Quoi! Il est déjà 23 heures! Je ne croyais pas qu'il était déjà si tard. En effet, elle met du temps à revenir. Dit Hermione en se frottant les yeux.

-Il me semble qu'elle n'a jamais prit autant de temps avant de revenir. Fit remarquer Ron, qui finissait une partie d'échec avec Harry.

-Peut-être qu'elle s'est arrêtée en quelque part et s'est assoupie…Ou bien elle s'est fait prendre par un professeur. Proposa Hermione

-Si un professeur l'aurait arrêtée, elle serait déjà de retour. Fit remarquer Harry

-Malfoy lui est peut-être tombé dessus. Dit Ron avec un vague haussement d'épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que Malfoy ferait en dehors de son dortoir à cette heure? Je suis certaine que rien ne lui est arrivé. Dit Hermione d'une voix sûre d'elle.

Soudain, Sammy releva brusquement la tête et, pendant quelques secondes, ne fit aucun mouvement, comme si elle serait figée. Puis, ignorant le regard interrogateur des autres, elle se leva d'un bond et partit comme une flèche vers le portrait. Intrigués, les trois restèrent figés à leur place, ne sachant que faire. D'un regard surpris, ils la regardèrent sortir de la salle commune en courant. Puis, comme s'ils venaient de recevoir un choc, ils se levèrent et, à leur tour, sortir en courant de la salle commune, ignorant les protestations de la grosse dame qui se plaignait de leur tardive à laquelle ils sortaient. Alors qu'ils tournèrent l'angle du mur, ils aperçurent Sammy au bout du couloir.

-SAMMY! Cria Harry sans se soucier du fait que certains préfets ou professeurs pouvaient les surprendre à n'importe quel moment.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna. Une fois les trois adolescents rendus à sa hauteur, elle se retourna et s'apprêta à se remettre à courir mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement, Ron lui demanda, légèrement essoufflé

-Où est-ce qu'on va?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant mais suivez-moi, vous allez le savoir bien assez vite.

Puis elle se remit à courir, Hermione, Harry et Ron sur les talons. Par chance, ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur chemin. Les corridors étaient silencieux, trop même, et seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts. Sammy toujours devant, elle descendit à toute vitesse un escalier, puis un second et, dans une glissade, tourna sur la droite.

-Es-Es-Est-ce…Est-ce que c'Est enco…Encore loin? Demanda Ron, hors d'haleine.

Mais l'adolescente ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle poursuivit son chemin et, finalement, s'arrêta face à une statue. Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après et reprirent leur souffle, les mains sur les hanches. Sammy fixait la statue d'un regard incompréhensible, secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. Harry, qui avait repris son souffle, alla à côté de Sammy et lui demanda, intrigué

-Pourquoi regardes-tu cette statue?

-Regarde mieux…Répondit Sammy sans détourner son regard, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais regarda à nouveau la statue. Ne trouvant rien d'anormal, il baissa les yeux et c'est à ce moment qu'il la vit. À côté de la statue se trouvait un espace dans le mur, suffisamment grand pour qu'une personne puisse s'y asseoir avec quelques effets. Et dans cet espace se trouvait Louna. Elle était assise sur le sol, arrivant à peine à se tenir droite, et se frottait le nez. À côté d'elle se trouvait des bouteilles d'alcool, vides, et une dizaine de petits sacs. Une odeur sucré s'élevait de l'endroit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? Demanda Harry alors que Hermione et Ron arrivait à ses côtés.

-C'est évident, non? Répondit Sammy d'un ton las.

-Elle s'est saoûlée? Demanda Ron

-Pas seulement ça…Elle s'est droguée également. Répondit Hermione en jetant un regard en coin à Sammy, qui acquiesça.

-Quoi? Louna! Faire ça?

Ayant entendue son nom, l'adolescente releva la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis, au bout d'une minute, elle sembla les avoir reconnu et se mit à ricaner, un sourire niais sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et ses cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés. Entre ses doigts de la main droite se trouvait un joint, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres tandis que, de son autre main, elle serrait quelque chose.

-Louna…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Sammy en regardant la jeune fille manquée de s'étouffer.

-HEY SAMMY! TU VEUX V'NIR T'JOINDRE À MOOII? TOI OU LES AUTRES! AUCUNE IMP-P-P-PORTANCE! S'écria la jeune fille, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que des personnes se trouvaient devant elle.

-Lève-toi Louna. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous surprenne maintenant, sinon, on aura des ennuis. Dit Sammy en prenant de grandes respirations.

-Je m'en f-f-fiiiche! Aller, viens t'amuser avec moi! Dit la jeune fille en se laissant tomber sur le côté, regardant Sammy en lui tendant le joint.

-Non Louna.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, se remit à ricaner, et tenta de se redresser. Puis, elle desserra son autre poing et, avant que quiconque ait pu réaliser de quoi il s'agissait, elle prit le billais de banque déjà roulé et fit la même chose que l'homme avec qui elle avait vécu avait fait tant de fois devant elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se frotta de nouveau le nez, répandant de la poudre blanche sur son visage.

-LOUNA! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! S'écria Sammy lorsqu'elle aperçut le sac de poudre blanche.

Louna ricana pendant plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

-J'en sais rien! C'est une recette fait maison! C'est plein de gentilles trucs là-dedans, c'est tout gentils et ça fait flotter sur un nuage magique!

Puis elle éclata de rire, se roulant sur le sol jonché de déchets. Elle attrapa la dernière bouteille d'alcool, versa un peu de poudre dans le liquide et se mit à boire, la tête renversé. Sammy se précipita vers elle et lui arracha tant bien que mal la bouteille. De l'alcool se renversa sur les deux jeunes filles. Sammy lança la bouteille sur le côté et arracha de sa main le sac contenant la drogue, ainsi que le joint, qu'elle écrasa sur le sol.

-Tu veux en prendre! Mais c'est à moi voleuse! Si tu veux on peut partager mais ne le garde pas tout pour toi! S'écria la jeune fille.

-JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR DE TA STUPIDE DROGUE! Lui cria Sammy en se relevant.

Pendant quelques instants, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent. Puis Louna se mit à pleurer.

-Sammy ne m'aime plus! Elle me crie dessus! Elle se fiche de moi! S'écria-t-elle

-Regarde ce que tu lui as fait! S'exclama Ron alors que Sammy passait à côté.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement et lui dit, en agitant le sac devant ses yeux,

-Tu voies ça? Eh bien ça peut la tuer très rapidement! Et tu voies toutes ces bouteilles? Elle les a toutes vidées. L'alcool et la drogue ne font pas bon mélange, et sa drogue est puissante, puisqu'elle a mélangé plusieurs sortes ensemble et là-dedans, je ne serais pas surprise s'il y avait de la cocaïne.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle peut sombrer dans le coma ou mourir. Ajouta Hermione, ses yeux brillant d'inquiétude

-Exact. Et cela dépend de son système et de plein d'autre chose dont je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Dit Sammy en examinant le contenu du sac.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Si un professeur ou un préfet la surprend, elle est foutue. Dit Harry en regardant Louna, qui s'était arrêtée de pleurer et regardait le plafond avec un sourire.

-On la ramène à la salle commune, on n'a pas le choix. Il ne doit plus y avoir personne à cette heure-ci. Il me faut quelqu'un pour m'aider à la transporter. Dit Sammy en approchant de Louna, qui avait toujours les yeux au ciel.

Harry alla rejoindre Sammy et tous deux la prirent par un bras et la relevèrent. Ils passèrent chacun un bras autour de leur épaules et commencèrent à marcher tant bien que mal, Louna n'ayant plus aucune équilibre. Celle-ci continuait de ricaner et regardait autour d'elle de ses yeux injectés de sang, le sourire sur les lèvres. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tranquillement de l'endroit, Hermione sortit sa baguette et, d'un coup, nettoya l'endroit de ses déchets.

-Merci, je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail. Lui dit Sammy alors qu'Hermione les rejoignait.

Ils progressaient lentement et péniblement. Bien que la jeune fille était légerte, elle ne cessait de bouger, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber sur le sol et d'entraîner les deux autres avec elle. Ron devait venir les aider de nombreuses fois pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Hermione surveillait les alentours afin de s'assurer que personne ne venait.

-Où c'est qu'on va? On va chercher d'autres gentilles trucs? Comme ça, il y en aura pour tout le monde! S'exclama Louna

-Non, on ne va pas chercher d'autre _gentille__ truc_ Louna.

-Qu'est que t'as fait avec mon sac?

-Il n'y en a plus. Je l'ai fait disparaître.

-HAHA! C'est drôle comme mot! Diiiisss-paaa-raîîî-tre.

Louna continua de ricaner et manqua de tomber encore une fois. Ron la rattrapa et la remit sur ses pieds, mais la jeune fille eut un hoquet et vomit sur Ron. Celui-ci cria de dégoût en s'éloignant tandis que Louna recommençait à ricaner.

-C'est dégoûtant! Elle m'a vomit dessus! Comment je vais faire disparaître ça! S'exclama Ron en regardant ses vêtements d'un regard rempli de dégoût.

-Ron! Tu es un sorcier non? Lui rappela Hermione

-Au moins, elle a vomit, c'est un bon signe, quoique petit. Soupira Sammy en secouant la tête d'un air découragé

-Ah bon, parce que c'est un bon signe qu'elle me vomisse dessus! S'exclama Ron avec colère en sortant sa baguette

Louna se mit à ricaner de plus belle et se laissa tomber assise sur le sol. Elle ricana pendant plusieurs secondes et, lorsque Sammy et Harry se penchèrent afin de la relever, elle se jeta sur le côté et se mit à ramper.

-Louna! Ce n'est pas drôle! S'exclama Sammy, découragée.

Mais l'adolescente n'écoutait pas. Elle continuait de ramper dans le couloir en ricanant de plus belle, son rire résonnant contre les murs.

-Cesse de rire ainsi! Rusard ou une autre personne risque de t'entendre! Mais bon sang! Tu as quel âge pour agir ainsi!

Sammy et Harry se dirigèrent vers elle et, une fois à ses côtés, ils la prirent chacun par un bras et la relevèrent tant bien que mal. Ron vint les aider et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se remirent à marcher. Soudain, Hermione, qui se trouvait au devant d'eux, se retourna brusquement et chuchota

-Quelqu'un vient!

-Oh non! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Harry en tournant la tête vers Sammy

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tout arrive ce soir? Se demanda celle-ci à haute voix. On lui garde la tête basse et on improvise.

Hermione vint les rejoindre et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir silencieux. Puis, à l'horreur des 4 adolescents, Snape tourna le coin et apparut devant eux.

-Il me semblait avoir entendu des voix par ici. Alors, que font 5 Gryffindors hors de leur dortoir à cette heure-ci?

-Eh bien-

-Pourquoi soutenez-vous Miss Vinski? Il me semble qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être transportée où bon lui semble. Après tout, elle n'est au-dessus de personne. Alors pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi?

-Louna est…Malade, Professeur. Elle ne se sent pas vraiment bien et…Nous l'aidions à se rendre à l'infirmerie. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes hors de notre salle commune. Répondit Hermione en évitant de croiser le regard de Snape.

-Vraiment? Si vous l'aidiez à se rendre à l'infirmerie, que faîtes-vous au deuxième étage, alors que l'infirmerie se trouve quelques étages au-dessus? Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appeler votre directrice de maison, si Vinski est soi-disant malade? Demanda Snape en haussant un sourcil, l'air moqueur.

-Eh bien…Heu…Commença Sammy mais, ne trouvant aucune réponse à donner, elle n'ajouta rien.

-On n'y a pas pensé…Dit Harry d'une voix basse.

-Vous mentez, Potter.

Snape eut un rictus moqueur et les regarda pendant quelques instants d'un air triomphant. Le professeur savait que les adolescents n'avaient aucune raison valable de se trouver hors de leur salle commune. Snape ricanant méchamment et dit

-Ainsi donc, 5 Gryffindors ont pris la liberté de décider de se promener, au beau milieu de la nuit, où bon leur semble et ce, sans se soucier des règlements. Je retire 150 points à Gryffindors et vous serez tous en retenue, séparément, bien sûr. Je devrais peut-être même vous conduire au bureau de votre directrice de maison afin se savoir ce qu'elle pense de 5 Gryffindors qui violent les règles.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sammy se figèrent. Ils venaient de faire perdre 150 points à leur maison et, de plus, ils avaient chacun une retenue, même Louna, qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Qu'allaient leur dire leur camarade de classe? Et si Snape les conduisait vraiment auprès de McGonagall? Ils ne savaient que faire. Snape savait qu'ils mentaient lorsqu'il disaient que Louna était malade, mais ils ne voulaient pas lui avouer que l'adolescente s'était saoûlée et droguée. Et si le professeur de potions les amenait au bureau de McGonagall? Peut-être pourraient-ils lui expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient à une heure pareil hors de la salle commune. Sammy ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, à l'horreur des 4 adolescents, Louna se remit à ricaner et dit, d'une voix forte

-Hey Sammy! Mais quéquon fait! Pour-OOOOH! Une géante fourmi! Hey Sam! Elle me dit bonjour!

Louna se pencha regarda attentivement le plancher en riant. Sammy voulut la relever, mais la jeune fille la repoussa et se mit à parler à voix basse, comme s'il y avait quelque chose. Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la jeune fille, elle qui d'habitude ne disait rien et qui ne faisait jamais de bêtises, mais voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler au plancher.

-Elle…Elle délire professeur. Vous voyez bien qu'elle est malade. Dit Hermione.

Mais Louna se laissa tomber assise sur le sol et fit le geste de prendre quelque chose dans ses bras. Puis, serrant ses bras contre elle, elle leva la tête vers Hermione et lui dit

-Mais Hermione! Tu mens! Je ne délire pas et tu le sais!

Sammy vint s'accroupir face à Louna afin d'éviter que Snape ne voit ses yeux et lui dit à voix basse

-Arrête de parler, tu vas nous mettre encore plus dans les ennuis. Garde la tête baissée et relève-toi.

Elle voulut lui prendre le bras afin de l'aider à se relever, mais la jeune fille se releva d'un bond et s'exclama furieusement en pointant Sammy

-TOUCHE PAS À MA FOURMI! Sale voleuse! T'essaies de me prendre ma fourmi!

-Non Louna-

-OOH! Un gros lapin bleu! Juste là! Et il marche sur deux pattes! Cool! Il est mignon! S'exclama la jeune fille en pointant Snape

Celui-ci ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'était-il en train d'arriver à cette jeune fille? Et où voyait-elle le lapin bleu? Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire, de même que les trois autres. Bien que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas amusante, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Snape déguisé en lapin bleu.

-Elle croit que Snape est devenu un lapin bleu! S'exclama Ron en se tenant le ventre.

-Tu veux une carotte le lapin? J'en ai une! Je vais te la donner.

Elle plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et ressortit…Sa baguette.

-Tien! Approche! Aller Approche le mignon! C'est une carotte toute belle, toute orange! Tu devrais l'aimer!

Ron et Harry se mirent à rire de plus belle. Tous deux se tenaient les côtes et avaient du mal à respirer. Sammy et Hermione, en revanche, réalisèrent que Snape pouvait réaliser à n'importe quel moment que la jeune fille était sous l'effet de certaines substances. Ce qu'il fit, à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il remarqua ses yeux injectés de sang et son hilarité anormale. Cela lui rappelait l'homme chez qui elle avait habitée. Il était également drogué lorsqu'il était venu la chercher, et ses yeux avaient été les mêmes que ceux de la jeune fille.

-Où a-t-elle trouvé ces substances? Demanda le professeur en regardant Sammy et Hermione

-On n'en sait rien…Répondirent en cœur les deux adolescentes en baissant la tête

-Oh! Le lapin peut parler! S'exclama Louna en tendant toujours sa baguette vers l'avant.

-Et je suppose que vous ignorez également combien et ce qu'elle a consommé.

-Sammy a dit qu'elle avait mélangé plusieurs drogues ensemble et elle s'est saoûlée. Dit Ron, qui avait cessé de rire

Soudain, Louna se pencha et plaqua ses mains contre son visage. Elle ricana et dit

-Sammy! Y a un truc rouge et chaud qui coule de mon nez.

-Oh merde, pas ça! Harry! Grouille-toi, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie!

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda celui-ci en se précipitant vers la jeune fille

-Elle est en train de faire une _overdose_ et je ne sais pas comment on fait pour l'arrêter.

Mais Louna s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à avoir des spasmes. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle laissa ses mains pleines de sang retombées sur le sol, n'ayant plus de force pour les garder contre son visage. Son nez saignait toujours et sa respiration se fit plus lente.

-Prends lui les chevilles et marche le plus vite que tu peux. Dit Sammy en se penchant vers la tête de Louna

Mais un jet rouge passa à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille et vint frapper Louna. Ses spasmes cessèrent, de même que sa respiration

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT! VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉE! S'exclama Sammy avec rage en se tournant vers Snape

-Bien sûr que non, espèce d'idiote. Vous n'y seriez pas arrivé de cette façon. Je ne l'ai que stupéfixié, ainsi son état ne se dégradera pas le temps que je l'amène à l'infirmerie. Répondit le professeur en faisant léviter le corps inerte.

-J'aurais été capable de l'amener moi-même. Dit Sammy entre ses dents

-Vous me remercierez plus tard de lui avoir sauver la vie. Répliqua sarcastiquement Snape en s'éloignant, Louna lévitant derrière lui.

'''''''''''''

Me revoilà une fois de plus à l'infirmerie. Encore une fois, je ne m'étais pas attendue à me réveiller. Surtout que cette fois, j'avais tenté de me suicider. Maintenant, me voilà prise avec un énorme mal de tête dû à l'alcool que j'avais ingéré. Ça avait été un mauvais plan. J'aurais dû y penser qu'on me trouverait avant que je n'aie le temps de mourir. J'avais eu beau mélangé de la cocaïne, du hash, du crack et plusieurs autres sortes dont je ne connaissais guère le nom, je n'avais pu être certaine de mourir rapidement. Je n'avais pas assez bien réfléchi à ce plan. Et si je serais tombée dans le coma? Ou si mes cellules auraient tellement été brûlées que j'aurais été forcé à vivre dans un état végétatif? J'avais été stupide, je n'avais pas assez réfléchi.

Couchée sur le côté dans mon lit, je regardais le mur opposé. C'était l'après-midi et il pleuvait. Dans le silence de l'infirmerie, j'entendais les gouttes de pluie martelées les grandes fenêtres de la pièce. À ma grande surprise, l'infirmière ne m'avait posé aucune question. Elle s'était simplement contentée de venir me voir et de me demander si je me sentais mieux. Difficile à répondre. Sur le plan physique, tout allait à merveille, mais sur le plan psychologique, c'était une autre histoire. J'étais devenue amère envers tout le monde et, surtout, envers moi-même. J'en avais marre, marre de cette vie. Je me détestais, je me trouvais naïve et stupide. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, en finir avec la vie et, la prochaine fois, j'allais trouver un meilleur plan. Je poussai un profond soupir et me retournai sur l'autre côté. Pourquoi m'avait-on sauvé? Qui avait été la personne qui m'avait amenée ici? Je ne me souviens de rien après que j'aie bu ma dernière bouteille d'alcool. Soudain, j'entendis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Sans même regarder afin de voir de qui il s'agissait, je savais que c'était Sammy. Et apparemment, elle était venue seule, puisque je n'entendais que ses pas résonner dans l'infirmerie. Elle vint s'asseoir à mon chevet et, pendant plusieurs minutes, aucune de nous deux ne parla. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me retourner afin de la regarder. Je restai immobile à attendre que le temps passe, à attendre que l'infirmière vienne me voir et me donne mon congé.

-Écoute Louna…Je sais ce que tu as essayé de faire…Je crois en savoir la raison, mais je ne suis pas tout à faite certaine de ce que je crois…J'ignore s'il y a autre chose que la mort de ton frère…Mais si c'est cela, eh bien je peux te comprendre…Moi aussi j'ai eu envie d'en finir avec la vie. J'en voulais à tout le monde, je m'en voulais, je me détestais…J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fière tu sais...

Tu as raison Sammy, il y a autre chose, seulement, tu l'ignores puisque je ne te l'ai pas dit. Peut-être l'apprendras-tu un jour…Peut-être t'écrirais-je une lettre avant de mettre fin à mes jours dans laquelle je t'expliquerai mes raisons. Je l'ignore encore.

-Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question…C'est de toi…Écoute Louna, tu peux t'en sortir…Tout le monde le peut…Il suffit de…S'accrocher…

Facile à dire si tu sais que ta vie n'est pas un énorme mensonge racontée par une personne que tu croyais être ton frère pendant 13 ans. Et puis, qui te dit que j'ai envie de m'en sortir? Je l'entendis pousser un soupir, alors que je restais immobile dans mon lit, lui tournant le dos. J'avais toujours les yeux fixés sur le mur opposé. C'était à peine si je respirais. Je sentis la main de Sammy se poser sur mon épaule, mais je ne bougeai pas un muscle.

-Écoute…Viens me parler…Si tu as encore envie de te suicider…Je peux t'aider…Tu peux me faire confiance tu le sais…

Confiance? Ce mot me dit vaguement quelque chose. Ah oui. C'était ce que Sean partageait avec moi il me semble. Et c'est sur ce quoi il s'est totalement foutu de moi. Je sentis un picotement familier dans mes yeux et, à peine quelque seconde plus tard, les larmes revinrent. Je ne fis rien pour les arrêter, à quoi bon? J'entendis Sammy pousser un second soupir.

-Il faut que j'y aille…On se revoit bientôt.

Puis elle se leva et, du coin de l'œil, je la vis se diriger vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase d'une différente manière…Comme si elle m'aurait posé une question, sans en attendre la réponse, bien que ce n'était pas une question. Au bout d'un moment, je ne fis qu'hausser les épaules. À quoi bon de poser de pareil questions, alors que je n'en connaîtrai jamais la réponse? Je me retournai et commençai à chercher le moyen le plus rapide de mourir.

Quelques jours avaient passés maintenant et j'étais de nouveau de retour en classe. Rien n'avait changé sur mon comportement en classe, je persistais à ne rien écouter et à ne rien faire. J'ignore toutefois si mes professeurs avaient remarqué ce détail. Je réussissais à fausser compagnie à Sammy, Ron, Harry et Hermione. Je ne veux pas les embêter avec ma présence et après tout, qu'en ont-ils à faire de ce qui viens de m'arriver? Je dois être un fardeau déprimant pour eux. Bien que je réussissais à leur faire faux bond, j'arrivais le plus souvent en retard à mes cours, faisant perdre patience à mes professeurs, comme par exemple en ce moment même où je poussais la lourde porte du donjon.

-Tiens tiens, mais voilà Miss Vinski qui se permet encore une fois d'arriver en retard à mon cours. 20 points en moins pour Gryffindor. Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune raison valable pour être en retard?

Lentement, je secouai la tête, me trouvant sur le pas de la porte.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Vous me ferez une dissertation d'un rouleau de parchemin et demi sur l'importance d'être à l'heure. Notez que la prochaine fois où vous arriverez en retard, je vous enverrez au bureau de Dumbledore, est-ce clair?

J'hochai la tête afin de lui montrer que j'avais compris. Au fond de moi, je m'en fichais. Il ne verrait jamais la dissertation puisque j'aurai quitté ce monde très bientôt. Je me dirigeai à ma place lorsque le professeur m'en donna l'ordre. Je posai mon sac sur le bureau et y accotai la tête, n'écoutant absolument rien de ce que le professeur expliquait. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, cherchant un autre moyen plus efficace d'en finir avec la vie.

-Non seulement vous arrivez en retard au cours, ce qui n'est pas la première fois, mais de plus, vous ne faîtes absolument rien à l'exception de dormir. Me dit une voix à l'oreille

Je sursautai violement sur mon banc. Je ne l'avais guère entendu venir et je n'avais pas remarqué que les autres étaient en train de préparer leur potion.

-Je sais très bien ce qui vous arrive, Miss, mais n'imaginez pas que je vous traiterai avec de la pitié. Ce n'est pas parce que votre soi-disant frère est mort que je vais changer la façon dont je m'adresse à vous. Et cela ne vous donne pas le droit de ne rien faire durant mon cours. Alors mettez-vous au travail immédiatement. Me dit Snape d'une voix basse dont seule moi pouvait entendre

Je le regardais brièvement avant de rebaisser la tête. Que voulait-il dire par _votre soi-disant frère_? Est-ce qu'il savait ce que Sean m'avait fait ou a-t-il simplement dit cela par hasard? Au bout de quelques secondes, j'haussai les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Lorsque le professeur fut parti, Draco poussa vers moi une planche à découper où une racine reposait ainsi qu'un couteau tranchant.

-Tu n'as qu'à couper cette racine, je m'occupe du reste. Me dit simplement Draco.

Intriguée, je levai la tête vers lui et le regardai pendant quelques secondes. Il fixait ce qu'il coupait comme si cela s'agissait d'une très belle chose. Que se passe-t-il avec lui? Habituellement, il m'aurait descendue devant Snape ou il m'aurait dit que je n'avais rien fait de la potion. Après quelques minutes, je cessai de vouloir comprendre et entreprit de couper la fameuse racine. Lorsque j'eus fini, je la lui redonnai et il l'ajouta à la potion. Pendant quelques secondes, il regarda le mélange changer de couleur et de texture et dit, d'un ton enjoué,

-Elle est réussie et je crois que c'est la meilleure potion qu'on ait faite.

Et ce n'était sûrement pas grâce à moi. Je poussai un profond soupir et regardai le sol.

-Très réussi M.Malfoy, comme d'habitude. Mais dîtes-moi, l'avez-vous faite seule ou cette tête enflée a daigné vous aider? Entendis-je quelques minutes plus tard

-Elle m'a aidé Professeur.

Surprise, je levai la tête. Mais à quoi jouait-il celui-là? C'est à peine si je l'ai aidé. Bien que je ne les aie regardé pendant quelques secondes, j'avais eu le temps de remarquer que Draco évitait de regarder Snape dans les yeux, chose qui m'a surprise encore plus. Mais qu'avait-il ce matin?...Après tout, quelle importance? Il agissait comme bon lui semblait. Je rebaissai la tête et, du coin de l'œil, je vis le professeur jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la potion avant de s'éloigner.

-Vas laver les ustensiles et range-les, je vais m'occuper du reste. Me dit Draco quelques minutes plus tard

Sans protester, je pris les ustensiles qu'il me tendait et me dirigeai vers les lavabos, où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs élèves. Un à un, je lavai soigneusement les instruments. Puis, lorsque j'arrivai au long couteau tranchant, une idée me vint subitement à l'esprit. Suis-je stupide. Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Quel était l'un des moyens les plus rapides d'en finir avec la vie? Se couper les veines, bien sûr. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je restai figée, mes mains tremblantes tenant le couteau sous le jet d'eau. Que faire? Le professeur ne remarquerait jamais qu'il manque un couteau et puis, personne ne me verra. Je nettoyai rapidement l'ustensile avec des gestes vifs et, regardant furtivement autour de moi, je le glissai discrètement dans ma poche après m'être assurée que personne ne me regardait. Je pris la poignée d'ustensiles et allai la ranger au bon endroit. Puis, je retournai à ma place, balançai mon sac sur mon épaule et sortis de la classe derrière les autres élèves. Ce soir, tout allait être fini.

''''''''''''''''

Snape regarda l'adolescente sortir de la classe. Il se doutait que la jeune fille avait subtilisé quelque chose et croyait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais il ne voulait pas intervenir immédiatement. Après tout, les meilleures leçons de vie sont celles qu'on apprend par nous-même. Une fois la jeune fille hors de son champ de vision, il ramena ses yeux vers la classe et vit que Harry et sa petite bande étaient toujours dans la classe. Il remarqua aussi les regards inquiets de ceux-ci et il n'eut pas besoin de se demander bien longtemps quel était leur sujet de conversation. Un rictus moqueur apparut sur son visage et il détourna son regard du groupe d'adolescents, qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux.

Sammy, Ron, Harry et Hermione sortirent du donjon et se dirigèrent lentement vers le hall d'entrée. À l'exception de Sammy, tous trois parlaient de l'approche des examens.

-Hey Sam, qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu ne dis rien depuis que le cours de potions est fini. Demanda Harry, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Je n'ai rien…Je me demande seulement où est passée Louna…Il me semble qu'elle est partie drôlement vite…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis certaine qu'elle va très bien. Elle doit probablement avoir envie d'être seule…Répondit Hermione

-Je sais mais…N'empêche…Commença Sammy

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Les autres ne pourraient comprendre ce qu'elle pensait et la jeune fille ne voulait pas non plus les inquiéter. Elle continua de les suivre, la tête perdue dans ses pensées, se disant qu'elle reverrait probablement Louna au souper.

L'adolescente errait seule dans les couloirs déserts du château. Elle ne savait où aller et cela devait faire au moins trois bonnes heures qu'elle se promenait sans but précis. La noirceur avait commencé à tomber à l'extérieur et elle savait que son couvre-feu était sur le point d'approcher. Elle pouvait sentir le poids du couteau tranchant à mesure qu'elle marchait. Il lui semblait que plus le temps passait, plus l'ustensile se faisait lourd. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle sentit que c'était le bon moment. Elle s'arrêta puis, d'un pas décidé, se remit à marcher, cette fois vers les donjons. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle se dirigeait vers cet endroit, mais peu lui importait. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et, une fois rendue, se mit à parcourir les couloirs, alors qu'en réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se dirigeait. Elle finit par s'arrêter au beau milieu du couloir et attendit, le dos accoté contre le mur de pierre et les yeux clos. Elle se remit à penser à toute sa vie, aux bons moments, mais aussi aux mauvais. Puis, elle se mit à chercher si une autre solution n'était pas possible plutôt que de s'enlever la vie. Elle y songea pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il n'y en avait aucune. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir le couteau de sa poche, Louna entendit des bruit de pas. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait le bruit et vit Draco approcher. Elle poussa un soupir découragé et attendit la première insulte.

-Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda doucement le jeune homme.

Intriguée par le ton de sa voix, la jeune fille leva brièvement les yeux vers lui.

-Je croyais être le seul à venir dans cet endroit perdu. Mais que fais-tu ici? Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta salle commune?

Louna ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Elle ne dit rien, s'attendant à ce qu'il continue son chemin sans se soucier d'elle, mais il ne le fit pas. Il vint accoter son épaule contre le mur, juste à côté de l'adolescente, et laissa passer plusieurs minutes avant de dire, d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas,

-Écoute…Je sais qu'on n'a jamais vraiment été ami et je sais que je devrais me mêler de mes affaires mais…Que se passe-t-il?

Cette question prit Louna par surprise. Mais que lui voulait-il? Et depuis quand s'intéressait-il à elle? Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers lui mais, alors qu'elle voulut rebaisser la tête, c'était comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait. L'étrange lien venait de se reformer. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, puis la jeune fille demanda, en réussissant tant bien que mal à couper le contact visuel

-Mais de quoi parles-tu?

-Ne fais pas semblant de rien Louna. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Et ça dure depuis que tu es arrivée ici, depuis le début de l'année, c'est comme si tu transportais une énorme…Tristesse. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te fait de la peine, je ne suis pas aveugle, je le sais. Et on dirait que depuis…2 semaines, peut-être un peu plus, ce sentiment est devenu…Plus fort. Tu as mal, je le sens. Que se passe-t-il Louna? Pourquoi es-tu si…Triste? Pourquoi y a-t-il cette douleur qui brille dans tes yeux en permanence? Pourquoi pleures-tu si souvent? Qu'est-ce qui se passe depuis tout ce temps pour que tu soies sans cesse malheureuse?

Des larmes remontèrent aux yeux de Louna, qui gardait la tête baissée. Elle ne les empêcha pas de rouler sur son visage. Elle était lasse, elle voulait en finir. Pourquoi lui posait-il toutes ces questions? Quelle importance cela avait-il pour lui?

-Dis-le moi…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Redemanda Draco d'une voix douce, en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

Mais cette fois, elle en avait assez. Elle se dégagea violement de Draco et se tourna vers lui, lui faisant face. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle dit rageusement ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment dit à personne, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé depuis tout ce temps se décidait à sortir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce que je vis, ce que j'endure! Quelle importance ça a pour toi? Quelle importance ça a pour n'importe qui? Je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres, qui n'a rien demandé dans la vie, pas même d'être venue au monde. Je ne voudrais que vivre une vie normale, paisible, sans inquiétude, ni rien. Mais non. Il faut croire que le destin en a décidé autrement pour la pauvre petite Louna, qui est aussi faible qu'un esclave. J'avais un père et un frère. Mon père me détestait, il me battait pour un rien. Je ne faisais rien et je recevais des coups, d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais rien fait. Je suis trop faible pour m'opposer à une quelconque forme d'autorité. Et mon frère, je l'adorais. Il était ma raison de vivre, il était la personne en laquelle j'avais le plus confiance, il était tout pour moi! Mais j'ai été séparé de lui. On m'a forcé à venir dans cette foutue école. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui écrire ou quoique ce soit, je ne pouvais même pas le revoir. Je m'ennuyais de lui, jamais je n'avais passé un si long moment sans lui. Mais tu voies, il y a deux semaines, ou plus, je ne me rappelle pas et c'est sans importance pour moi, j'ai appris qu'il était mort. J'ai cru que mon monde s'était écroulé et que jamais je ne pourrais ressentir davantage ce sentiment, mais tu voies, il y avait une enveloppe lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain. Je l'ai ouverte, et j'ai lu. Cette foutue lettre venait de Sean. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai cru qu'il l'avait écrite pour me dire qu'il était encore en vie, mais je me suis trompée. J'avais tellement tort. Tu sais ce qu'il m'annonçait? Que non seulement il était bel et bien mort, mais qu'en plus, il n'était pas mon frère, que celui que j'avais cru être mon père ne l'était pas. J'avais été donné par celui que Sean croyait être mon père. Si tu as bien suivis, tu comprends que la personne en laquelle j'avais le plus confiance m'a mentit pendant toute ma vie, que toute ma foutue vie de merde n'a été qu'un mensonge. Il s'est bien foutu de moi, n'est-ce pas? Et moi qui avais cru tout ce qu'il m'a raconté. ET MAINTENANT, EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS POURQUOI JE SUIS COMME ÇA! EST-CE QUE TU PEUX MÊME IMAGINER TOUT CE QUE JE RESSENS! J'EN AI ASSEZ TU COMPRENDS! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS, TOUT LE MONDE S'EST TOUJOURS FOUTU DE MOI ET MAINTENANT J'APPRENDS QUE SEAN AUSSI! C'EST FINI T'ENTENDS! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE CETTE VIE DE MERDE! Et je vais en finir, dès maintenant. Adieu.

Avant que Draco n'ait pu comprendre la signification de ses dernières phrases, Louna tira le long couteau hors de sa poche. Puis, avant même que le jeune homme n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement, elle se coupa les veines d'un geste vif et brusque. Sous l'expression horrifiée du jeune homme, l'adolescente lâcha le couteau, qui tomba sur le sol, et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Le sang coulait maintenant à flot hors de ses poignets et une flaque commença à se former à ses genoux.

-Louna mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait! S'exclama Draco, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

Il se précipita vers elle et se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle. Une étrange expression se formait sur son visage, comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc particulièrement douloureux. Il prit les poignets de la jeune fille et essaya tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Louna était soudainement d'une pâleur mortelle. C'était à peine si elle respirait et de petites convulsions commencèrent à la secouer. N'ayant plus de force, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, son corps traînant dans son propre sang.

-NON LOUNA NON! NE MEURS PAS! IL Y AVAIT D'AUTRES SOLUTIONS, POURQUOI T'ES-TU SUICIDÉE, POURQUOI! S'écria Draco, au bord des larmes, en tenant toujours les poignets de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci tourna péniblement les yeux vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Mais les esprits de Draco revinrent subitement. Bien qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes de vie à Louna, il la prit dans ses bras, se releva et se mit à courir dans les couloirs du château.

_Flash back_

_Je déverrouillai la porte de l'appartement où je logeais et entrai en trombe, les larmes ruisselant sur mon visage. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre et, laissant tomber mon sac sur la moquette, me jetai sur le lit, sanglotant en serrant les couvertures entre mes doigts. Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que les autres m'embêtent? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'ai-je fait de mal? Pourquoi me détestent-ils tous? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se moque toujours de moi! Suis-je si affreuse? Suis-je tellement insupportable? Pourtant, c'est à peine si je prononce un seul mot! Les seuls moments où j'ouvre la bouche, c'est lorsque le professeur me pose une question. Est-ce ma faute si je connais la réponse et les autres non? Que devrais-je faire pour qu'ils ne fassent que m'accepter! Faire semblant que je ne connais pas les réponses, couler mes examens, ne plus faire mes devoirs? Et que dirait Sean? J'en ai assez de cette vie! Depuis que je suis toute petite, c'est comme ça! Mon père me frappe à l'occasion, simplement pour le plaisir, les autres de ma classe ne font que m'embêter et se moquer de moi à tous les jours. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour avoir à endurer tout cela? Combien de temps cela durera-t-il! _

_ Je pleurai ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure. Lorsque je m'arrêtai, je regardai autour de moi. Puis, je me levai et sortis de ma chambre. L'appartement était désert. Mon père n'était pas là et Sean devait être à son travail. Il ne reviendrait pas avant une autre demi-heure…D'un regard amer, je jetai un regard circulaire dans la pièce. J'en ai assez de cette vie…J'ai envie que tout cela finisse maintenant. Ainsi, les autres élèves de ma classe seraient bien content puisque j'aurai disparu et mon père aurait une bouche de moins à nourrir…Mais…Que ferait Sean?...Il comprendrait ma décision si je la lui expliquais dans une lettre…Je suis sûre qu'il comprendrait…Sans plus attendre, je retournai dans ma chambre, sortis une feuille hors de mon sac ainsi qu'un crayon et me mis à écrire fébrilement, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur mes joues. Une fois que j'eus terminé la lettre, je la pliai en deux et me levai. Je me rendis à la cuisine et, ouvrant un tiroir, pris le couteau le plus tranchant. Puis, je retournai dans la chambre et m'agenouillai sur le lit. Je plaçai délicatement la lettre à mes côtés, bien en vue, et pris une profonde inspiration. Je fermai les yeux et pensai à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire…C'était la bonne solution…J'en étais persuadée…Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui essayais de me convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire…Je pris une profonde inspiration et pris le couteau entre les doigts, mais, à ma grande horreur, j'entendis la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Je rouvris brusquement les yeux et tournai la tête vers la porte, tremblante._

_-Hey Louna, tu es arrivée?_

_Un nœud me nouait la gorge. Que devrais-je faire? Répondre, ou en finir? Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de prendre une décision, j'entendis les pas de Sean s'approcher vers la chambre._

_-Hey, tu ne me réponds p-_

_Sean__, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, se figea. Je refermai les yeux et ramenai la tête vers l'avant, tenant toujours le couteau dans ma main. Je ne pouvais supporter son regard horrifié posé sur moi._

_-Louna…Mais…Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?...Que t'apprêtes-tu à faire? Souffla-t-il, quelques minutes plus tard._

_-J'en…J'en ai assez Sean…Assez de ma foutue vie…Assez de tous les autres qui m'embêtent et se moquent de moi, assez de ceux qui me bousculent et m'insultent…Assez de me faire humilier…Assez de papa qui me frappe pour rien...J'En ai assez Sean…Je veux en finir, je n'en peux plus…Je suis désolée…Répondis-je à travers mes sanglots, gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur les genoux._

_-Mais Louna!...Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu n'as à peine 10 ans pitchounette! Il y a d'autres solutions. Je t'assure…Mais ne fais pas ça…_

_-Je te jure que je suis désolée Sean…Crois-moi, c'est ce qui rend la chose difficile...Extrêmement difficile…Mais je ne suis pas comme toi…Je ne suis pas aussi forte Sean…Je ne suis pas comme toi, jamais je le serai…Je n'en peux plus de devoir endurer les autres…Je t'ai écrit une lettre….Tu la liras lorsque je serai partie…_

_-D'accord…Si c'est ce que tu crois que tu dois faire…Fais-le…Dit Sean, plusieurs minutes plus tard_

_Sa voix tremblait et une drôle d'intonation résonnait dans sa voix. Jamais je n'avais entendu cela venant de lui. Mais ce n'était plus le moment de se poser des questions. J'avais une chose à faire. Je resserrai ma poigne sur le couteau et l'approchai de mon poignet. Mais quelque chose me fit arrêter…Je sentais le regard de Sean sur moi, dans mon dos. Tremblante, je tournai brièvement la tête et lui dit d'une voix tremblante_

_-Ne…Ne me regarde pas…S'il te plaît Sean…Je ne veux pas que tu voies…_

_Au bout de plusieurs secondes interminables, j'entendis le petit froissement de ses vêtements, signe qu'il s'était retourné. Je repris le couteau et posai la lame sur ma veine battante. Il ne me restait plus qu'à appuyer en glissant le couteau et, en quelques secondes, tout serait fini…Mais je ne parvenais pas à me résoudre…Je sentais la présence de Sean et savais à quel point je lui manquerais…Je pourrais lui demander d'aller dans le salon ou de sortir de l'appartement, d'aller en France ou ailleurs, et je pourrai toujours sentir sa présence, ce qui m'empêcherait de passer à l'acte…Les remords commencèrent à m'envahir. Oh comment je pouvais me détester en ce moment. Ce que je pouvais être égoïste. Je voulais me tuer afin de ne plus avoir à rien endurer, mais que ressentirait Sean? Je n'avais pas les meilleures raisons pour décider que je devais en finir avec ma vie…Je laissai tomber l'objet sur la moquette et laissai échapper un sanglot. Puis, je me relevai et me précipitai vers mon frère. M'ayant entendu me relever du lit, il se retourna et me prit dans ses bras alors que je me jetai contre lui. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et me remis à pleurer, le serrant le plus fort que je le pouvais._

_-Oh Louna. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pitchounette? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Pourquoi, pitchounette? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante._

_Je savais qu'il pleurait lui aussi, en me demandant ces questions. Mais j'étais incapable de répondre, j'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pendant un long moment, nous restâmes ainsi. Debout au milieu de la chambre, il me tenait serré contre lui et pleurait comme moi je le faisais._

Lentement, je revins à moi, sortant de ce rêve comme si je venais de refaire surface alors une longue plongée sous l'eau. Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était plutôt un souvenir…Je clignai des paupières et les entrouvris. Mais qu'étais-ce cette lumière? Étais-je au ciel? Suis-je vraiment morte? J'ouvris plus grand les yeux et, à mon grand désappointement, réalisais-je que je me trouvais dans l'infirmerie. Mais…Que c'était-il passé? Je croyais m'être coupée les veines…Peut-être l'ais-je rêvé? Je regardai mes poignets et, à ma grande horreur, vis que sur chacun de mes poignets se trouvait un bandage blanc. Non! C'était impossible! Comment avais-je pu y survivre! Personne n'aurait eu le temps d'arrêter le sang! Puis, je me rappelai que Draco se trouvait à mes côtés lorsque j'avais commis l'acte.

-NON! POURQUOI CET IMBÉCILE A-T-IL FALLU QU'IL M'AMÈNE ICI! QUELLE AIDE A-T-IL REÇU POUR M'APPORTER ICI AVANT QUE JE NE CRÈVE POUR DE BON! MAIS POURQUOI PERSONNE NE PEUT-IL ME LAISSER CREVER EN PAIX! MAIS PUTAIN FOUTEZ-MOI TOUS LA PAIX ET LAISSEZ-MOI FAIRE MERDE! LAISSEZ-MOI MOURIR! J'EN AI ASSEZ, JE N'EN PEUX PLUS! Hurlais-je en enfonçant mes doigts dans les cheveux.

Pendant de longues minutes, je laissai sortir toute la rage qu'il y avait en moi. Ce n'est que lorsque Sammy arriva à mes côtés que je cessai momentanément de rager.

-Louna! Calme-toi, je suis là. Ça va aller, tout va bien.

-Non, rien ne va bien et rien n'ira PARCE QUE JE SUIS ENCORE EN VIE! M'écriais-je, les dents serrés, le regard flamboyant de haine.

Sammy poussa un profond soupir et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il y avait à mon chevet. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et, au bout de quelques minutes, me demanda

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Louna? Que c'est-il passé pour que tu soies dans un tel état?...Parle-moi…

La respiration bruyante, je gardai les yeux fixés devant moi, les poings serrés. Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir cela? En quoi cela la regardait-elle?

-Je sais que c'est difficile de perdre un frère. Mais il y a autre chose, tu ne peux le nier…

Je tournai les yeux vers elle, mais ne prononçai le moindre mot. Puis je perçus d'autres bruits de pas et, à peine avais-je tourné les yeux que j'entendis

-Le frère qu'elle avait n'était pas son véritable frère. Ni le père qu'elle avait ne l'était…

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça? Demanda Sammy, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est toi qui m'a amené ici, n'est-ce pas? POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU PAS LAISSÉE MOURIR? POURQUOI! TU AURAIS DÛ, ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE! TU VOULAIS QUE LES AUTRES TE PRENNENT POUR UN HÉRO C'EST ÇA, C'EST POUR ÇA QUE TU AS DÉCIDÉ DE ME SAUVER! EH BIEN TU AURAIS DÛ TE MÊLER DE TES AFFAIRES MALFOY! TU AURAIS MIEUX FAIT DE ME LAISSER MOURIR! M'écriais-je en me levant d'un bond.

-Louna! Recouche-toi, tu n'as pas assez de force pour te tenir debout, tu as perdu trop de sang! S'écria Sammy d'une voix inquiète.

-FICHE-MOI LA PAIX! TU N'AS PAS ENCORE COMPRIS! JE VEUX EN FINIR, J'EN AI ASSEZ! TOUT LE MONDE M'A MENTIT! MÊME SEAN! IL N'ÉTAIT MÊME PAS MON FRÈRE! J'AI ÉTÉ DONNÉE! DONNÉE, T'ENTENDS! AU BEAU MILIEU DE LA NUIT, PAR MON PROPRE PÈRE, QUI NE ME VOULAIT PAS! ET LE SEMBLANT DE PÈRE QUE J'AI EU A ACCEPTÉ À CAUSE DE L'ARGENT QU'IL RECEVRAIT! TU TE RENDS COMPTE, JE NE VAUX RIEN! JE NE SUIS QU'UN SALE OBJET QUE PERSONNE NE VEUT ET DONT TOUT LE MONDE SE MOQUE ÉPERDUEMENT. SEAN M'A MENTI DURANT TOUTE MA VIE! ET CE N'EST QUE LORSQU'IL EST MORT QUE JE L'APPRENDS, PAR UNE LETTRE QUE J'AI REÇU VENANT DE LUI! JE NE SUIS QU'UN SIMPLE CONTRAT! MAINTENANT QUE TU SAIS TOUTE L'HISTOIRE, FICHE-MOI LA PAIX ET LAISSE-MOI EN FINIR! JE N'AI PLUS AUCUNE RAISON POUR CONTINUER À VIVRE!

Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, je me retournai et me frappai violement la tête contre le mur. Ma vision s'embrouilla, mais je n'en fis rien et recommençai une seconde fois. Je n'entendais pas les paroles des autres. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était en finir. Ainsi ma cauchemardesque vie serait finie. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me frapper la tête à nouveau, je sentis 2 mains m'agripper et me retenir tant bien que mal. Je me mis à me débattre sauvagement. Je bougeais dans tous les sens afin d'essayer de me libérer de la pigne qui me retenait. Je ne me rendais plus compte de rien, c'était comme si ma tête avait cessé de fonctionner. Je me débattis comme jamais je ne l'avais fait de toute ma vie. Lorsque je sentis la prise glissée, je me débattis encore plus violement. Alors que j'allais réussir, la prise changea de force et me retint plus fermement. J'avais beau me débattre, me tourner d'un sens et de l'autre, laisser sortir toute ma rage, mais rien n'y fit. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par cesser de bouger, ayant compris que ça ne servirait à rien. Essoufflée, je reprenais tant bien que mal mon souffle. Ma vision était embuée de larmes et c'était à peine si je voyais les formes des personnes. Bien que je ne voyais presque rien, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait soudainement quelques personnes qui s'étaient ajoutées. Ne voulant pas connaître leur identité, je me laissai tomber sur la matelas et, enfonçant les mains dans mes cheveux, poussai un long gémissement entre mes dents. Je sentis une personne s'asseoir à mes côtés et commencer à me parler d'une voix calme et douce. Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais encore trop enragée pour écouter qui que ce soit. Mais au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, je me laissai bercée par cette voix qui me semblait si familière. Pourtant, je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir déjà entendue. J'entendais à peine ce qu'elle me disait, pourtant cette personne avait réussi à me calmer simplement en me parlant et en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

°°°°°°°°°

Plusieurs jours avaient passé. Combien? Je n'en savais absolument rien et ça m'était égal. Rien d'intéressant ne c'était passé, si ce n'est que Sammy veut absolument que je lui parle. Elle croit que je vais encore tenter de me suicider…Elle n'a pas tort. J'ignore simplement de quelle manière pour l'instant. Je n'avais pas beaucoup changé, peut-être étais-je encore plus amer envers moi-même. Je ne faisais plus attention à moi. C'était à peine si je prenais une bouché en 24 heures. Je ne dormais presque plus. J'étais trop obsédée à chercher la meilleure manière de m'enlever la vie que le sommeil ne venait jamais. D'énormes cernes étaient apparus sous mes yeux et mes cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés. Sammy tentait en vain de me faire parler. Mais je ne disais rien. Je ne faisais que fixer le sol, ou le ciel, avec un stupide sourire niais sur les lèvres.

-Louna, tu devrais te reposer…Me dit-elle soudainement, alors que nous nous rendions à notre cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Les autres se trouvant devant nous, ils n'avaient rien entendu de ce que Sammy avait dit. Surprise, je levai la tête et la regardai brièvement, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu, Sammy? Je me repose, pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Parce que c'est faux et tu le sais. Je t'entends parfois la nuit. Tu te retournes et te retournes des milliers de fois. Et puis, ton apparence ne ment pas. Tu ne peux faire disparaître ces cernes et toutes les autres traces de fatigue sur ton visage.

Perspicace. Mais je ne répondis rien. Je levai la tête et regardai le ciel. Il n'y avait que quelques nuages qui parsemaient le ciel. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, ses rayons réchauffant le parc.

-Louna…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu ressens? Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas?

Lentement, je rebaissai la tête et lui dit

-Mais je n'ai rien. Tout va bien maintenant.

Elle ne fit que pousser un profond soupir et secoua la tête. Que devrais-je lui dire? _Je vais très mal Sammy mais tu ne peux pas me comprendre. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne fais que chercher un autre moyen de me tuer, un moyen infaillible._ Mieux vaut mentir que de l'inquiéter davantage…Enfin, si je l'inquiète. Nous arrivâmes à la cabane d'Hagrid et, peu de temps après, le cours commença. Alors que le professeur parlait, je laissai mes yeux parcourir les alentours. Je n'écoutais pas un mot de ce que le professeur disait et finis par lui tourner le dos. Je regardai longuement le château et soudain, me regard fut attiré vers la gauche. Là se tenait une tour à laquelle je n'avais jamais vraiment prêtée attention et qui semblait être plus grande que les autres. Je m'assurai que le professeur ne me regardait pas et poussai Hermione du coude.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tour? Lui demandais-je à voix basse

Celle-ci se tourna afin de savoir de quelle tour je parlais et me murmura, ravie de pouvoir faire part de ses connaissances,

-C'est la tour d'astronomie. C'est dans cette tour que nos cours ont lieu. C'est la plus haute du château.

-Imagine si quelqu'un tombe du haut de cette tour. Dis-je d'une voix rêveuse en gloussant de rire

-Eh bien la personne meurt. Répondit Hermione en riant également

La plus haute tour? Parfait. De plus, le chemin n'était pas difficile. Je crois que je viens de trouver le moyen de me suicider sans que personne ne m'en empêche et sans que personne ne me sauve la vie. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, je refis de nouveau face au professeur et essayai de me trouver une date et une heure auxquelles je pourrai passer à l'acte.

Je marchais, seule, dans les couloirs de l'école. Les cours venaient de se terminer et les élèves sortaient tous de leur classe à la recherche de leur camarade. Je n'avais pas attendu Sammy et les autres et, à vrai dire, j'ignorais l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. J'avais passé une mauvaise journée et je n'avais pas envie de devoir endurer le regard et les questions de Sammy.

-Hey, regardez qui voilà! C'est Miss-je-manque-des-semaines-de-cours-pour-absolument-aucune-raison. Entendis-je derrière moi.

Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-la? Qu'es-ce que ça peut lui faire si j'ai manqué des semaines de cours? Ce n'est pas son problème.

-Fiche-lui la paix, Parkinson.

Et voilà. Les autres m'avaient rejoint et je ne voulais pas savoir comment cette situation risquait de finir. Je continuai mon chemin, espérant ainsi couper court à leur dispute, qui ne tarderait pas à commencer si cela continuait

-Personne ne t'a demandé de parler, Wingby. Elle est capable de se défendre seule. Enfin, je crois.

Bientôt, je n'aurai plus à endurer cette enfant de riche…Très bientôt…Je serai à jamais débarrassée d'elle et de toute sa bande de dindes-folles-de-Draco. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser de cette manière et de me dire ces choses méchantes? Oh et puis, quelle importance? De toute façon, elle ne peut lire mes pensées. Et non Parkinson, je ne suis pas capable de me défendre seule. Je ne me défends jamais, tu as déjà oublié? Je suis trop faible pour cela, et trop stupide. À cette dernière pensée, je serrai les poings, m'entrant les ongles dans la paume. Oui, je suis stupide. J'aurais dû voir plus tôt que Sean s'était foutu de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as de si grave pour manquer les cours, _pitchounette_! S'exclama Parkinson, coupant le fil mes pensées.

C'était comme si on venait de me m'envoyer un choc électrique. Avant même que quiconque puisse prononcer un seul mot, je fis volte face et envoyai mon poing à la figure de cette stupide chienne. Puis, avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, je lui assenai un coup dans le ventre et l'envoyai sur le sol. À peine eut-elle touché le sol que je lui envoyai mon pied dans le ventre et l'empoignai par le collet. Je la relevai et la plaquai violement contre le mur, enragée, alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Son nez et sa lèvre inférieure étaient en sang, mais je m'en fichais. Je la maintenais fermement contre le mur, la respiration rapide. Je pouvais sentir le regard ébahi des élèves qui me regardaient, tous surpris par ma réaction.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez, Parkinson, de toutes tes remarques, tes insultes, ton obsession pour Malfoy, tout. Sifflais-je entre mes dents. J'ai enduré ta sale figure d'épagneul pendant toute l'année, j'ai enduré toutes tes crises de jalousie, tous tes aboiements, tous tes pleurnichements à mon compte, mais cette fois, tu es allée trop loin, espèce de sale enfant gâtée de riche. De quoi te mêles-tu? Quel intérêt ma vie peut avoir pour toi? Tu cherches seulement des nouveaux détails afin de revenir m'embêter. Quand vas-tu arrêter de mettre ton sale museau dans mes affaires? Tu sais ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute, tu vas fermer ta sale gueule et arrêter de dire des mensonges à mon compte. Tu ne m'adresseras plus jamais la parole ET TU NE M'APPELES PLUS JAMAIS PITCHOUNETTE! JAMAIS PLUS, T'ENTENDS! ET TU FERAIS BIEN DE FAIRE TOUT CE QUE JE VIENS DE TE DIRE SI TU VEUX QUE TA MÈRE PUISSE TE RECONNAÎTRE!

Elle me fixait d'un regard terrifié, mais je n'en fis rien. Je me contentais de la fixer de mon regard flamboyant de haine, la respiration accélérée. Puis je la laissai tomber sur le plancher et me retournai. Un demi-cercle était formé d'élèves, plus que je ne l'avais pensé. Je les regardai. Ils avaient presque tous la même expression sur le visage, même Sammy. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce que je réagisse de cette manière, mais je m'en foutais. Puis je vis une personne derrière les élèves tenter de se frayer un chemin. C'était le professeur Lupin, qui venait sûrement voir la raison de cet attroupement. Il me regarda, puis regarda Parkinson, qui se relevait tant bien que mal. Ses yeux dorés se reposèrent sur moi, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot, Parkinson se mit à gémir

-Regardez ce qu'elle m'a fait, Professeur, el-

-TOI TU LA FERMES ESPÈCE DE SALE MENTEUSE! NE VIENS PAS DIRE QUE TU NE L'AS PAS CHERCHÉ! M'écriai-je en me tournant vers elle

Elle se tut aussitôt.

-Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé ici!

-Louna a finalement frappé Parkinson parce que celle-ci est allée trop loin. Mais je vais m'occuper de Louna. Dit Sammy, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

Puis elle m'entraîna en dehors du demi-cercle et marcha dans les couloirs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait? Que j'allais la suivre gentiment et lui parler? Elle se trompait. J'en avais assez. Assez de tout. J'allais en finir ce soir-même et personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher.

'''''''''''''''''''

C'était maintenant le soir et Sammy, Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient tous assis dans la salle commune. Louna n'était pas avec eux et Sammy ne l'avait pas revu depuis que l'adolescente s'était écriée qu'Elle en avait assez et qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures de cela et la jeune fille n'était toujours pas revenue. Ron et Harry jouait une partie d'échec tandis que Sammy regardait par la fenêtre. La nuit s'était installée et il pleuvait à averse. Après une quinzaine de minutes, l'adolescente poussa un soupir et regarda l'horloge, puis demanda

-Vous avez une idée de l'endroit pourrait être?

-Non. Répondirent Ron et Harry en chœur.

-Mais elle va sûrement revenir dans quelques minutes. Où voudrais-tu qu'elle soit? Reprit ce dernier en levant les yeux vers son amie

-Comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache? L'avant-dernière fois où elle est sortie, nous l'avons retrouvée droguée et la dernière fois, elle s'est coupée les veines devant Malfoy. Répondit Hermione, le nez plongé dans un livre.

Un silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes. Sammy regardait distraitement la partie d'échec des deux jeunes hommes puis, comme si elle venait de se faire frapper par la foudre, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'exclama

-La tour d'Astronomie! Hermione, qu'a-t-elle mentionné à propos de la tour?

Surprise par l'attitude de Sammy, Hermione ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle essaya de se remémorer les paroles de Louna.

-Heu…Elle a dit qu'elle semblait être plus haute que les autres tours…

-Ensuite? La pressa Sammy

-Je lui ai dit que c'était la plus grande tour du collège…

-Ensuite?

-Je ne me souviens plus très bien…Il me semble qu'elle ait dit quelque chose d'autre…

-Dépêche-toi! S'exclama Sammy

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela? Demanda Ron

Sammy l'ignora. Elle fixait Hermione qui, les yeux fermés, tentait de se rappeler de la conversation

-Je n'en sais rien. Elle a peut-être dit quelque chose à propos de la hauteur, à propos de…Oh non…Dit Hermione en se plaquant une main sur la bouche

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? La pressa à nouveau Sammy

-Du sort qui arriverait à la personne qui tomberait de cette tour…

Sans plus attendre, Sammy partit comme une flèche vers le portrait. Elle lança le mot de passe et se mit à courir dans les couloirs aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait exactement où se trouvait la jeune fille et espérait qu'elle n'ait pas commis quelque chose de stupide, qui serait fatidique. Alors qu'elle parcourait le sixième étage, elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Elle s'arrêta dans une glissade et se retourna afin de connaître l'identité de la personne. À son grand soulagement, il s'agissait du professeur Lupin. Elle courut vers lui et, sans lui laisser le temps de placer un seul mot, elle dit

-Louna est sur la tour d'Astronomie, j'en suis sûre. Elle veut se suicider et il faut l'en empêcher!

-Que dîtes-vous? Demanda le professeur, qui avait à peine compris un seul mot de son élève.

-Louna veut se suicider en sautant du haut de la tour d'Astronomie!

Remus cligna des yeux et, après quelques secondes, demanda

-En êtes-vous certaine?

-Oui, sinon je n'irai pas inventer une telle chose! Il faut l'en empêcher!

Sans un mot de plus, ils partirent en direction de la tour. Ils y arrivèrent au bout de cinq longues minutes et se mirent à gravir l'escalier qui permettait d'accéder au toit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout, la porte était déjà ouverte, laissant passer l'air froid à l'intérieur. Sammy sortit la première et devant elle se trouvait Louna, qui se tenait sur le bord du toit. Le vent soufflait violement et la pluie ne mit pas longtemps à tremper Sammy.

-Je me demandais combien de temps tu prendrais avant d'arriver ici. Dit Louna d'u ton calme, ses yeux fixant l'horizon.

Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et grelottait sous ses vêtements mouillés.

-Louna! Reviens ici, ça ne servirait à rien de t'enlever la vie. Dit Sammy d'un ton suppliant

-Tu as tort Sammy. Ça règlerait tout… Je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule. Ajouta l'adolescente, qui avait légèrement tourné la tête et avait aperçu Remus du coin de l'œil.

Elle ramena la tête vers l'avant et, après quelques minutes, dit

-C'est gentil d'avoir emmené une personne avec toi. Ainsi vous serez deux pour assister à mon suicide.

-Cesse de dire des choses comme ça et reviens!

-À quoi bon? La vie ne sert à rien Sam. La mienne est inutile, elle l'est depuis le début de mes jours.

-Ce que vous dîtes est faux Louna. Revenez ici. Dit Remus en faisant quelques pas vers l'adolescente, qui leur tournait le dos

-Non. J'ai quelque chose à faire. En finir avec cette foutue vie où tout le monde me ment et se réjouit à se foutre de moi.

-Le monde n'est pas contre toi Louna. Tu n'as aucune raison de te suicider.

-Bien sûr que j'en ai une, Professeur, sinon je ne me tuerai pas. Tout le monde se moque de moi, s'amuse à me mentir, à me faire mal. Et moi, j'avais confiance en une certaine personne qui a toujours agi comme les autres. Mais je n'ai jamais rien vu, j'étais trop naïve pour cela. Il a attendu de crever avant de me dire que je n'étais qu'une marchandise, qu'un moyen d'échange, pour de l'argent. Dit Louna d'une voix amère, tandis que Remus s'approchait d'elle à petits pas.

-Ça doit être horrible Louna, mais…Ne saute pas! Reviens dans le château! Tu n'es pas seule Lou', je peux t'aider.

-Non, tu ne peux pas, tu ne comprends pas ce que je vis. Tu me comprends sur la mort de Sean, mais pas le reste…Assez parlé maintenant.

-Ne fais pas ça! S'écria Sammy d'un ton suppliant, une mèche de cheveux trempée lui bloquant la vision.

-Adieu Sammy. On se reverra peut-être un jour au ciel.

-NON LOUNA! NE FAIS PAS ÇA! S'exclama Sammy, les larmes aux yeux

Mais la jeune fille ne lui prêta aucune attention. Sans même regarder derrière elle, elle avança un pied dans le vide. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber, Remus, qui s'était approchée suffisamment d'elle, se précipita vers la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci avait déjà commencer sa chute et…

°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà! Je lai finalement fini! Dsl, ca été plu slong qu eje lavais prévu mais cétait les exa de mi-session et meme si jécris le soir quand je suis coucher ca ma quand meme retarder.ya des bout que je savais po pentoute comment lécrire. Entk je sais po combien de temps va prendre lautre a arriver,il faut que jécrive celui de aod en premier. Entk. Long chapitre hein?'c le plu slong que jai jamais fait jespere quil était po trop plate a lire! Mais la je fais juste le poster demain pcq la ma me coucher' yé minuit :17 fak bonne nuit

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Shaeline**: Mici pour ton reviewEh oui,pov tite Louna' Tk 'espère que ta aimer la suite! Mici encore

**Mic**: Jle sais qua maimeras puuuuu!éè!Mais c po dma faute mwa si c ca qui mest vnu ds tete pour cte fic la!_pleure_ lol..c en 2003 que je parlais de faire une fic sérieuse'fais longtemps!jespere que ta aimer ce chapitre,meme sil était long' entk ba si tu le lis un jour;) mici pour ton review!

**Oceana-666**:Je suis contente dapprendre que tu aime ma fic!hum..cette fic va probableent avoir une trentaine de chapitre environ. Jespere que ta aimer le chapitremici encow

**Mwa**:Mwihihihi!ta tjrs po trouver nananananananère!_sautille_ ta tu aimer le chap!zespere que oui pis tu menverras un e critique complete,détaillé,qui commence avec une date,qui finit avec une signature,pis qui a un tit s,o,a,p_crampée_ca serait drole un review dmeme remarque_imagine la forme du review _entk jespere que ta aimer le chap pis mici pour le review

Et voila!fini!Je sais quil était long'jespere quil était po trop endormant a lire,ni trop décourageant,vs men direz des nouvelle ds un review Je sais po ds combien de temps va venir lautre chapitre,la jai un mini break dexam au cegep mais jsais po quad est-ce que ca va recommencer alors…pt quen rallongeant les journée,je pourrai écrire un tit peu plus la nuit(pcq oui c genre pratiquement la que jécris…ba la nuit…facon de parler…quand jme couche pis si ya dlinspiration)entk REVIEWS PLZZZ!

Byebye!

Louna

_Sincline__ et…joue avec Caramel et Félix-_


	22. Seconde chance?

D.A: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire et mes perso sont à moi

N.A: Waaa!Long time no see! Bon je commence ce chapitre mais je ne sais pas quand il sera prêt mais d'après moi dans pas trop long j'ai fini l'école et je suis en vacances, vraimen en vacances, jusqu'au 30 janvier!Alors je vais me concentrer sur l'écritureEt je sais ce quil va arriver dans ce chapitre mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir de l'inspiration pour ce qui est de l'écrire!Bon assez parlé. Chapitre écrit au IL/ELLE! Read & Enjoy!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

-Adieu Sammy. On se reverra peut-être un jour au ciel.

-NON LOUNA! NE FAIS PAS ÇA! S'exclama Sammy, les larmes aux yeux

Mais la jeune fille ne lui prêta aucune attention. Sans même regarder derrière elle, elle avança un pied dans le vide. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se laisser tomber, Remus, qui s'était approchée suffisamment d'elle, se précipita vers la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci avait déjà commencer sa chute et…

_**Chapitre 22:Seconde chance?**_

Remus atterri sur le bord du toit et sa tête ainsi que ses bras se retrouvèrent dans le vide. Sa main droite réussit à se refermer sur les doigts de Louna, qui ne fit aucun effort pour s'agripper. L'homme referma son autre main sur le bras de la jeune fille, l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre sa chute. Mais la pluie n'aida pas Remus. Ses mains glissaient et le bras mouillé de la jeune fille ne tarderait pas à lui glisser des doigts. Louna savait très bien ce détail. Ainsi resta-t-elle immobile dans le vide, attendant que la pluie et la fatigue aient fait leur travail pour qu'elle puisse mourir. Sammy arriva aux côtés de Remus et regarda par-dessus le toit. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que Remus avait réussi à attraper Louna, mais très vite elle réalisa que Remus ne pourrait pas retenir la jeune fille très longtemps encore sans risquer de se tuer lui-même en glissant du toit ou que le bras de la jeune fille lui glisse des doigts à cause de la pluie qui tombait. Elle ne savait que faire. Un éclair illumina le ciel et le tonnerre se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard, résonnant dans tout le parc. Puis les doigts de Louna glissèrent de la main de Remus et son bras glissa de quelques centimètres. L'homme cherchait fébrilement un moyen de remonter la jeune fille, qu'il tenait simplement par le poignet. Avec sa main droite, il essaya de saisir le bras de la jeune fille, mais il échoua, sa main et le bras étant désormais trop mouillés. Seule elle pouvait s'accrocher à Remus.

-Louna, attrapes ma main! Je t'en pris, saisit-la! Cria Remus à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci leva la tête et regarda le professeur, secouant la tête en signe de négation.

-Louna! S'il te plaît, fais ce qu'il te dit! Cria à son tour Sammy. Aller Louna! Je te jure que tu n'as pas besoin d'en finir pour t'en sortir! J'ai déjà pensé moi aussi à faire comme toi mais je te jure qu'aujourd'hui, je ne regrette pas mon choix! Je t'en pris Louna! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma meilleure amie!

Remus, qui avait commencé à glisser, se retint à la corniche de sa main libre, resserrant ses doigts autour du poignet de la jeune fille en y plantant sans le vouloir ses ongles. Louna regarda Sammy pendant quelques secondes avant de rebaisser la tête. Un second éclair zébra le ciel, plus près cette fois, et le tonnerre gronda à nouveau.

-Agrippes-toi à moi Louna! Sammy a raison, tu n'es pas seule!

Lentement, la jeune fille tourna la main qui avait glissé à Remus et leva la tête. Puis, elle balança son bras et agrippa celui de Remus, enfonçant ses ongles dans le chandail et la peau du professeur. L'homme tenta de se redresser tout en remontant lentement la jeune fille. Ne sachant trop que faire, Sammy fini par agripper les épaules de son professeur et tira vers elle afin de l'aider à se redresser pour mieux remonter la jeune fille. Mais lorsque celle-ci eut la tête et les épaules sur le toit, elle changea brusquement d'idée et lâcha Remus, se mettant à bouger afin de tomber. Mais, juste avant qu'elle ne tombe, il passa son bras de libre sous l'aisselle de la jeune fille et, une fois qu'il eut lâché le poignet, fit de même avec son autre bras et la tira d'un coup sur le toit tandis que l'adolescente se débattait. Il tomba sur le dos et entoura la jeune fille de ses bras. Avec l'aide de Sammy, il recula afin de s'éloigner du bord et retint Louna contre lui alors qu'elle se débattait vivement. Celle-ci ne pouvait bouger les bras ni le haut de son corps dû au fait que Remus l'en empêchait en la maintenant, avec ses bras, serrée contre lui. Ainsi l'adolescente ne pouvait que bouger les jambes pour essayer de se défaire de la prise que l'homme avait sur elle. Elle se débattit ainsi inutilement pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais la fatigue et le désespoir finirent par prendre le dessus.

-Mais laissez-moi mourir! Laissez-moi en finir! Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours quelqu'un pour m'en empêcher! Foutez-moi la paix et laissez-moi mourir…Dit-elle faiblement à travers ses sanglots.

Mais ni Remus ni Sammy ne répondirent. Ils la laissèrent sortir ce qu'elle avait à l'intérieur d'elle-même mais peu à peu, l'adolescente cessa de se débattre. Elle serra les poings sur le chandail de Remus et ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sa tête contre le torse de l'homme, sanglotant de plus belle. Malgré elle, Louna ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher un certain réconfort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver. Inconsciemment, elle recherchait le réconfort que Sean lui prodiguait auparavant. Remus desserra quelque peu son étreinte, mais ne rechercha aucunement à éloigner l'adolescente. Au contraire, il posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille et de l'autre, lui frotta doucement le dos.

-Calme-toi, calme-toi Louna, ça va aller, tu vas t'en sortir. Tu ne seras pas seule Louna, mais pour cela, tu dois vouloir t'en sortir. Sammy sera là pour t'aider et tes autres amis également. Murmura Remus à Louna.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'adolescente commença à se calmer. Tous trois restèrent encore un long moment sous la pluie, trempés jusqu'aux os, grelottant sous leurs vêtements trempés.

-Nous allons rentrer maintenant ou sinon nous serons tous malades. Déclara Remus en caressant les longs cheveux de Louna afin de l'apaiser.

Sammy s'approcha de Louna et voulu l'aider à se relever, mais celle-ci la repoussa faiblement, s'agrippant à Remus comme s'il s'agirait d'une bouée de sauvetage.

-Voyons Louna, lèves-toi, tu ne peux pas rester dehors toute la nuit en t'accrochant au Professeur Lupin. Viens, on va retourner aux dortoirs et on parlera demain matin. Dit doucement Sammy à l'adolescente.

Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas. Sammy lui prit le bras et, doucement, voulut l'inciter à se lever, mais encore une fois, Louna repoussa Sammy.

-Laisse, je vais me débrouiller. Dit Remus à l'adolescente avec un faible sourire.

L'homme dégagea l'un de ses bras et, tenant la jeune fille de l'autre, s'aida à se relever. Louna n'eut guère le choix de se lever également et, une fois debout, Remus la prit par les épaules et la repoussa doucement en lui disant, ainsi qu'à Sammy,

-Venez, vous allez attraper froid toutes les deux. Vous allez passer à mon bureau avant d'aller à votre dortoir, d'accord?

Sammy acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais Louna ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en signe d'indifférence, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. L'homme laissa passer les deux adolescentes avant d'entrer dans le château. Une fois à l'intérieur, il passa devant les deux jeunes filles et marcha devant elle afin qu'elles puissent le suivre. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Lupin se fit dans un lourd silence, ni Remus ou Sammy n'osant dire le moindre mot. D'ailleurs, y avait-il réellement quelque chose à dire? Ce fut un soulagement pour eux que de voir apparaître la porte du bureau, sachant ainsi qu'une fois à l'intérieur, cette ambiance disparaîtrait. Remus ouvrit la porte et, une fois les deux élèves entrées, la referma. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir et s'absenta pour quelques instants pour revenir avec deux couvertures qu'il donna aux jeunes filles.

-Je vais vous préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud, cela vous fera du bien. Oh, j'allais oublier…

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les adolescentes. D'un coup, leurs vêtements devinrent secs, ce qui les réchauffèrent davantage. Alors que Remus s'affairait à préparer les tasses de chocolat chaud, Sammy tourna la tête vers Louna et murmura

-Tu sais que tu peux venir me parler si tu le veux.

Mais Louna ne répondit pas. Elle grelottait encore sous sa couverture, même si tous ses vêtements étaient maintenant secs. Elle fixait le sol d'un regard absent, la tête penchée vers l'avant, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Elle ne bougeait pas et c'était à peine si elle respirait. Ses cheveux humides pendaient de chaque côté de son visage et parut à peine s'apercevoir que Remus déposait entre ses mains une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante.

-Dîtes, vous croyez que c'est normal qu'elle fixe le sol de cette manière? Si elle ne grelotterait pas, on pourrait croire qu'elle est…Demanda Sammy en regardant Louna d'un regard inquiet.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle s'en remettra. Elle doit encore être un peu sous le choc, mais ça s'arrangera avec le temps. Répondit Remus avec un pâle sourire. Louna, tu devrais le boire avant qu'il ne devienne froid. Ajouta-t-il en montrant la tasse du doigt.

La jeune fille sursauta violement et leva les yeux vers l'homme avant de les rebaisser subitement vers la tasse de chocolat chaud et de murmurer un vague merci. Tout comme Sammy, elle but une longue gorgée, mais à contre cœur. À sa grande surprise, elle s'aperçut que le breuvage la réchauffait considérablement et lui redonnait quelques forces.

-Écoutes Louna, je sais que tu as probablement déjà entendu ce que je m'apprête à te dire et que peut-être ça t'est complètement égal, mais je tenais à te le rappeler. Je sais que tu vis une période extrêmement difficile en ce moment avec la mort de Sean et…De ce que cela engendre. Mais tu dois te souvenir que tu n'es pas seule. Je sais que tu as envie de rester seule et d'avoir la paix, que tu ne veux plus rien savoir des autres, mais si tu restes seule, tu ne t'en remettras pas. Tu as des amis Louna. Tu as Harry, Ron et Hermione, et ils tiennent tous à toi, mais tu en as une qui se trouve à tes côtés et pour qui …tu es vraiment importante. La raison pour laquelle je le sais est que si tu ne le serais pas, elle ne serait pas partie à ta recherche cette nuit. Je ne veux pas dire que tu ne représentes rien pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais je veux simplement que tu réalises que tu as des amis pour te soutenir et qu'ils sont là pour toi lorsque tu en ressens le besoin. Tout comme tu es là pour eux. L'amitié peut être complexe quelque fois, mais je crois que l'une de ses bases est que l'on puisse compter les uns sur les autres. Tu as 4 merveilleux amis Louna, et Sammy est probablement la meilleure amie que plusieurs personnes voudraient, mais rappelle-toi qu'ils sont là pour toi. Donne-toi une autre chance Louna. Laisse-les t'aider si c'est ce qu'ils désirent. Tu verras que parfois, il est amusant de constater qu'il c'est plus facile de s'en sortir lorsque l'on sait qu'il y a des gens prêts à nous aider et à nous soutenir que lorsque l'on est seul.

Remus avait dit cela d'un ton calme et très doux. Pour la première fois, Louna avait soutenu le regard de son professeur alors que celui-ci lui parlait mais maintenant qu'il avait fini, elle rebaissa les yeux et ne dit rien, ne sachant que dire. Elle réfléchissait à ce que le professeur venait de lui dire et ne savait qu'en penser. Elle regardait le fond de sa tasse comme si elle s'attendait à trouver une réponse, une illumination, qui lui dirait quoi faire.

-Bon heu…Je crois que nous allons retourner à notre dortoir…Il se fait tard et si nous nous faisons prendre en dehors de la salle commune à cette heure, ce ne sera pas très beau. Merci pour tout professeur Lupin…Dit Sammy en se levant.

Elle redonna la couverture ainsi que la tasse au professeur et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Louna resta assise, pensant toujours aux paroles de son professeur.

-Viens Louna, il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher si on ne veut pas se faire prendre.

-Je…Tu peux y aller, je vais venir te rejoindre…Répondit Louna en gardant les yeux fixés sur la tasse.

Sammy haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais haussa les épaules et sortit du bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, Remus demanda calmement

-As-tu quelque chose à me dire?

Les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains, Louna pensait encore. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux minutes qu'elle releva la tête et dit d'une voix basse

-D'accord, je veux bien me laisser une autre chance…Mais si cela ne fonctionne pas, je vais en finir sans que personne, cette fois, ne le découvre avant…

Un pâle sourire apparut sur le visage du professeur.

-Eh bien, j'espère que cette seconde chance sera la bonne…

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, puis elle se releva et lui tendit la tasse en murmurant un vague mot de remerciement. Elle s'apprêtait à enlever la couverture lorsque Remus lui dit

-Tu peux la garder si tu as toujours froid. Tu me la remettras demain ou au prochain cours. Reposes-toi bien.

Louna le salua et, grelottant toujours, sortit et rejoignit Sammy, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Elle ne lui posa aucune question et, une fois son amie à ses côtés, se mit à marcher afin de se rendre à la salle commune des Gryffindors. Louna pensait à ce que Remus lui avait dit et su désormais que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait une meilleure amie.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé maintenant et les examens de fin d'année étaient désormais arrivés à Poudlard. La majorité des élèves étaient donc obligés de rester à l'intérieur de leur salle commune afin d'étudier alors que la température à l'extérieur se réchauffait et que le soleil était au rendez-vous. Les étudiants n'avaient désormais presque aucun temps libre puisque celui-ci était réservé à l'étude des différentes matières. Si étudier était une corvée pour la majorité des étudiants, pour certains cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. Étant très en retard dans la plupart de ses matières, Louna rattrapait donc le temps perdu. Si elle n'était pas en cours, elle travaillait sur ses travaux. La plupart des professeurs lui avait accordé un délai afin qu'elle puisse remettre ses devoirs dû à ce qui c'était passé. Mais certains, comme Snape, ne lui avait accordé aucun crédit, estimant que le monde ne cessait pas de tourner, quoi qu'il arrive. Depuis ces derniers jours, Louna allait mieux…Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle ne montrait guère une joie de vivre, mais elle se nourrissait plus, elle dormait mieux et avait recommencé à prendre soin d'elle. Vu de l'extérieur, n'importe qui pourrait dire qu'elle s'en remet mais, à l'intérieur, Louna se sentait toujours aussi misérable et seule. Cependant, la jeune fille était bien décidée à ne rien laisser paraître. Ainsi donc, elle s'enterrait sous des montagnes de devoirs et d'études afin de n'avoir rien d'autre en tête que les matières à étudier. Souvent, elle ne s'arrêtait que très tard le soir et avait déjà été plus d'une fois la dernière à quitter la salle commune. Hermione comprenait la manière d'agir de Louna, mais Sammy trouvait cela exagéré et elle le lui dit.

-Louna, tu en fais trop. Arrête un peu.

-Non, je n'en fais pas trop et je dois remettre ça au professeur McGonagall demain matin. Répliqua Louna en relevant la tête, mais en évitant soigneusement de regarder Sammy dans les yeux.

-Mais Louna! Il ne reste plus que deux jours d'examen, comment peut-il te rester encore quelque chose à remettre?

-Tu sais Sammy, j'aurais probablement fait la même chose qu'elle. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il me reste la moindre chose à remettre.

-Peut-être mais elle étudie beaucoup trop! Tu sais peut-être à quelle heure elle a décidé d'aller se coucher hier soir?

-Bien sûr, j'étais avec elle. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir réussir ses examens.

-Aussi longtemps que personne n'exagère, non, mais vous exagérez toutes les deux!

-Ne t'en fait pas Sammy, les examens sont bientôt terminés…Murmura Louna, les yeux plongés dans son livre de métamorphose.

-Elle a raison et toi, tu devrais étudier également, l'examen n'est que dans quelques heures. Répliqua Hermione

-Oh arrête un peu Hermione! L'examen est dans plus de douze heures. Dit Ron, qui venait d'arriver dans la salle commune avec Harry.

-Silence vous cinq! Il y a des gens qui essayent d'étudier! S'exclama Percy d'un ton irrité.

Ron roula des yeux et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil à côté de Louna. Mis à part de bruissement des pages que l'on tourne, le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin ou des chuchotements, la salle commune était silencieuse. La soirée se déroula ainsi et plus les heures s'égrenaient, plus la salle commune se vidait. Vers une heure du matin, il ne restait plus que Sammy et Louna dans la salle commune. Sammy regarda autour d'elle et, une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que la salle était bien déserte, elle posa son livre et se tourna vers Louna.

-Écoute Louna, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire.

Celle-ci leva les yeux de son livre et regarda Sammy.

-Tu attendais que nous soyons seules avant de me parler, pas vrai? Dit-elle doucement en baissant la tête

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Parce que ça doit faire un bon deux heures que tu fais semblant d'étudier. Murmura Louna en ramenant ses cheveux autour de son visage.

-Tu m'observais alors. Dit Sammy avec un petit rire. Mais bon. Si j'ai attendu jusqu'à cette heure, c'est pour te parler. Comme je te l'ai dit, je sais ce que tu fais Louna. Et je dois te dire que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de s'en remettre. Ajouta Sammy d'un ton sérieux.

Louna referma son livre et regarda autour d'elle en quête d'un moyen pour échapper à cette conversation.

-Dis quelque chose Lou'…

Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas envie de parler. Il lui était suffisamment pénible de devoir y penser, elle ne voulait pas en plus remuer le couteau dans la plaie en parlant.

-Mais…De quoi…Parles-tu? Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé

-Louna, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle.

-…Non…Mentit Louna en jetant des regards à droite et à gauche.

Sammy poussa un profond soupir et dit

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais je ne laisserai pas tomber cette nuit. Tu voudrais que je te dise ce que tu fais qui est si mal? Eh bien je vais te le dire. Tu en fais trop. Tu étudies trop, tu travailles trop. Si tu n'es pas en cours ou en train de manger, tu es dans tes livres. Je sais que tu es une personne qui étudie beaucoup, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu en faire autant de toute l'année et ça m'étonnerait que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec les examens ou avec les travaux que tu dois remettre. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense? Tu agis ainsi afin d'éviter de penser. De penser à Sean et à ce qu'il t'a fait. Je sais que c'est horrible ce qu'il a fait et moi aussi j'aurais été mal, je me serais sentie seule et trahie. Mais Louna, tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser pour toujours à ces choses. Un jour ou l'autre, tu devras leur refaire face si tu continues ainsi. Que feras-tu lorsque tu n'auras plus de travail à remettre? Crois-moi, mieux vaut faire son deuil et apprendre à accepter quoique ce soit qu'il ait fait.

Pendant un moment, le silence régna entre les deux adolescentes.

-Je suis assez grande pour décider de mes actes…Répliqua Louna quelques minutes plus tard

-Oh mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je sais que tu es assez grande pour décider ce que tu veux faire, mais je n'ai fait que te dire mes conseils Louna, et non te dire ce que tu dois faire. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu en veux. Mais je ne décide pas pour toi Louna. Toi et toi seule prends tes décisions. Mais rien ne t'empêche de demander l'avis d'une autre personne. Enfin, c'est ce que je voulais te dire. Je vais me coucher maintenant, si je veux avoir une chance de réussir l'examen de demain.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au dortoir. Louna était désormais seule dans la pièce. Elle repensait à ce que Sammy venait de lui dire. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle ramassa son sac et monta à son tour au dortoir.

Louna sortait à présent de son dernier examen et rejoignit lentement Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sammy. Une fois arrivée, le petit groupe commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur où le soleil brillait, répandant sa chaleur jusque dans le château. Après avoir passé tout ce temps enfermés à l'intérieur à étudier, la majorité des élèves sortaient dans le parc afin de profiter du beau temps tout en se disant que l'année était désormais terminée. Louna suivit les autres en retrait, la tête baissée, marchant d'un pas lent. Elle avait longuement réfléchit à tout ce que Sammy lui avait dit deux jours auparavant. Après avoir conclu que son amie n'avait pas tort, Louna avait cessé d'étudier pendant des innombrables heures d'affilées. Elle avait étudié, mais n'avait pas exagéré et elle ne pensait pas que ses examens allaient en souffrir, quoiqu'elle ait manqué de nombreux cours. Elle avait remis tous ses travaux désormais et était donc libre de devoirs, quoique l'envie de plonger dans ses devoirs de vacances lui courait dans la tête. Mais elle se retenait, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas se surcharger de travail pour ne penser à rien et oublier ses problèmes. Ainsi donc, depuis deux jours, elle déprimait et des idées suicidaires lui traversaient quelque fois l'esprit. Elle pleurait souvent la nuit et lorsqu'elle était seule, mais elle n'en parlait à personne, se disant que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle suivait donc les autres dans le parc sans rien dire, écoutant d'une oreille distraite leur conversation.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que les examens sont terminés? Demanda Ron alors que le groupe s'assoyait sous un arbre

-Absolument rien. Répondit avec un grand sourire

Ils commencèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur les examens qu'ils venaient de terminés. Louna ne parlait pas. Les seuls moments où elle ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour répondre à une question, sans ajouter de détails aux réponses qu'elle donnait. Le temps s'écoula ainsi à parler, puis vint le sujet des plans pour l'été. La jeune fille n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation, trop occupée à observer le ciel, qui était sans nuages et d'un bleu clair. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ron, après lui avoir posé la question pour la troisième fois, lui toucha l'épaule qu'elle rebaissa la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle faiblement après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Tu étais sur quelle planète cette fois? Demanda Sammy en riant

-Je t'ai demandé quels étaient tes plans pour cet été. Dit Ron avec un sourire

Louna fut surprise par la question et chercha dans sa tête quels pourraient être ses plans, mais soudain, la vérité revint brusquement aux yeux de Louna. Comment pouvait-elle savoir quels pourraient être ses plans alors qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller?

-Bravo de lui avoir posé cette question, Ron, alors qu'elle ne sait même pas ce qui va lui arriver. Dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique

-OH…C'est vrai…J'avais oublié ce détail…Dit Harry

Sammy approuva Harry de même que Ron, alors que Louna avait baissé la tête et restait parfaitement immobile.

-Je suis certain que ma mère serait d'accord pour que tu viennes passé l'été chez moi. Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je peux lui envoyer une lettre pour le lui demander dès maintenant si tu veux. Harry et Hermione vont probablement venir passé les dernières semaines chez moi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ma mère refuserait. Et puis, je ne crois pas que tu aies de problèmes envers mes frères et Ginny. Dit Ron précipitamment, mais d'un ton assuré.

Louna ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais n'arriva pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux devant la réalité qu'elle venait de se rendre compte. Elle aurait voulu remercier Ron pour sa proposition, tout en la refusant, mais elle en était incapable. Elle se leva et s'éloigna à grands pas du groupe, se dirigeant rapidement vers le château. Ils la regardèrent partir sans prononcer la moindre parole. Aucun d'eux ne savaient quoi dire et, au bout d'un moment, Hermione dit d'une voix timide

-Je…Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller la voir…

-Non, laissons-la seule pendant un moment.

-Mais on lui a fait de la peine. Dit Hermione d'un ton pressant

-Pas directement. Elle se serait rendue compte seule qu'elle n'a nulle part où passer l'été. C'est une période qu'elle doit également traverser. C'est cruel mais…La vie l'est…Nous irons la voir tout à l'heure. Dit Sammy d'un ton rassurant en regardant Harry, Ron et Hermione

Louna marchait la tête baissée, laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le château, elle traversa le hall à la hâte et se mit à grimper l'escalier afin de retourner à sa salle commune. Mais lorsqu'elle fut rendue au troisième étage, elle entendit une voix qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre l'appeler. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu et poursuivit sa route.

-Hey Louna attend.

Elle voulut accélérer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, une main se posa sur son épaule et l'arrêta doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois? Demanda Louna en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix, sans succès.

-Je voulais simplement prendre de tes nouvelles, mais je ne crois pas que tu ailles mieux…N'est-ce pas?

Pendant un moment, la jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle essayait de contrôler le flot de ses larmes, mais elle y échoua également.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Dis-moi pourquoi veux-tu absolument savoir si je vais bien ou non? Tu n'y trouves aucun intérêt alors cesse de faire semblant et retourne voir ta bande de Serpentard, Malfoy. Dit rapidement Louna en s'éloignant de Draco.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Louna? Si je veux savoir comment tu vas, c'est parce que tu t'es presque tuée devant moi.

-Tu n'as pas à faire semblant alors. Tu veux probablement savoir ce qui m'est arrivé? J'ai essayé une nouvelle fois de me tuer, mais j'y ai échoué et maintenant je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai nulle part où aller passer les vacances. Je n'ai personne. Tu es content maintenant? Tu vas pouvoir rire un bon coup maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle entre ses dents sans savoir pourquoi elle lui disait tout cela

-Non…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Louna repartit par le chemin où elle était venue. Elle réfléchissait. Elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller, elle n'avait aucune famille…Qu'elle connaissait. Qu'allait-elle devenir? Allait-elle rester au château durant les 2 mois de vacances? Le château ne fermait-il pas pour la période estivale? Où irait-elle? Qui voudrait bien l'héberger pour une si longue période? Elle se sentait seule, délaissée et perdue. Que deviendrait-elle durant ces deux mois? Elle ressortit à l'extérieur et chercha un endroit où elle pourrait être complètement seule, sans que personne ne vienne la déranger avant un long moment. Après avoir marché dans le parc pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, elle finit par se laisser tomber au pied d'un arbre et, appuyant sa tête contre ses genoux, se mit à pleurer de désespoir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle subisse cela? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert? Elle pleura ainsi en se posant ces questions. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'orée de la forêt ni que, à plusieurs mètres devant elle, se trouvait une bête qui, tapis dans l'herbe, l'observait d'un regard rempli de sympathie. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'elle se calma et qu'elle cessa de pleurer. Elle releva la tête et, avec la manche de sa robe, essuya son visage ruisselant de larmes. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés par les larmes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda autour d'elle. Elle fut surprise de constater l'endroit où elle se trouvait et, avec une certaine crainte, se leva et fit quelques pas vers le château avec la désagréable impression d'être observée. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle et vit, à sa grande surprise, que le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon. Combien de temps était-elle restée au même endroit? Elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Elle frissonna et commença, d'un pas lent, à se diriger vers le château.

-Où étais-tu? Ça doit bien faire une heure ou deux que nous te cherchons. Entendit-elle devant elle

Elle leva la tête et vit avec soulagement Sammy et Harry qui se dirigeait vers elle. Les yeux de Louna se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et, avant que l'un des deux adolescents aient pu ajouter quelque chose, elle se jeta dans les bras de Sammy et murmura

-Mais qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Où vais-je aller pendant les vacances à présent? Je n'ai plus de chez moi Sam…

-Ne t'en fais pas Louna, je suis certaine que Dumbledore va trouver une solution. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras pas à errer dans les rues pendant deux mois et tu n'iras nulle part qui pourrait ressembler à ton ancien chez-toi. Là où tu iras, personne ne te frappera ou ne te criera dessus pour aucune raison. Dumbledore te trouvera un endroit, c'est assuré Louna, et il va s'assurer que tu y seras bien traité. Lui répondit calmement Sammy en la serrant contre elle.

-N'aies pas peur Louna, tu n'es pas seule. Tu as des amis qui sont là pour toi. Lui dit Harry en s'approchant des deux adolescentes.

Louna hocha la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris et resta dans les bras de Sammy pendant encore quelques minutes avant de la relâcher. Elle s'essuya une nouvelle fois les yeux puis regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Où sont Hermione et Ron?

-Oh ils ne devraient pas tardés à arriver. Ils sont allés voir si tu n'étais pas dans la salle commune.

En effet, à peine Sammy eut-elle fini de répondre que Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

-Vous l'avez trouvée.

-On a même croisé Malfoy en chemin. Il nous a même menacé. Dit Ron d'un ton amusé.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Harry

-Il croit qu'on lui a fait quelque chose. Répondit Ron en pointant Louna. Il l'a croisé plus tôt et dit qu'elle avait l'air bouleversée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Demanda Sammy en haussant un sourcil

-Je lui ai dit de se la fermer et de se mêler de ses affaires. Mais moi, je crois qu'il a le béguin pour notre chère amie. Répondit Hermione.

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous de rire et même Louna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils restèrent au même endroit pendant quelques minutes à parler. Mais quelque chose se passa. Le rat de Ron, qui se trouvait dans l'une de ses poches, sortit précipitamment et se jeta sur le sol en couinant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Croutard! Revient ici! S'exclama Ron en se lançant à sa poursuite.

-Ron, dépêche-toi, il faudrait rentrer sinon on aura des ennuis. Dit Hermione en marchant derrière Ron en compagnie des autres.

Sammy redressa brusquement la tête comme si elle venait d'être frappée par quelque chose et s'écria

-Non Ron reviens ici! Reviens ici, tu vas te faire frapper et entraîner ailleurs! REVIENS!

Mais Ron n'écouta pas Sammy. Lorsque enfin, il réussit à rattraper son rat, Hermione, Harry, Sammy et Louna entendirent derrière eux un bruit de galop. Sans même se retourner, Sammy attrapa Louna et Hermione et les jeta sur le côté tandis que Harry se faisait heurter de plein fouet par quelque chose de gros, de touffu et de noir. La bête se releva et fondit sur Ron tandis que Harry se relevait et se précipitait sur elle. Sammy alla aider Harry tandis qu'Hermione cherchait un moyen de les aider. Louna, quant à elle, était toujours assise sur le sol dû à la chute qu'elle avait fait et regardait la scène d'un regard horrifié, paralysée par la peur. En restant ainsi à regarder la bête, la jeune fille réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un chien et certes, c'était l'un des plus grands chiens qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. L'animal repoussa Hermione, Harry et Sammy et, avant que ceux-ci puissent se relever, il attrapa la jambe de Ron et se dirigea vers le Saule Cogneur. Louna secoua la tête et suivit les autres vers l'arbre, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu d'aussi près. Harry voulu attraper la main de Ron, qui se débattait, tenant dans son autre main le rat, mais il reçut une branche en pleine figure. Il fut projeté en arrière et, alors qu'Hermione l'aidait à se relever, l'énorme chien amenait Ron dans le trou qui venait de s'ouvrir sous l'arbre. Mais Ron s'accrocha à l'arbre avec sa jambe dans une vaine tentative d'arrêter le chien, ce qui ne réussit guère puisqu'un craquement se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un cri de Ron, et ils disparurent dans le trou.

-Il faut les suivre! S'exclama Sammy en faisant quelques pas vers l'arbre

Louna avança également vers l'arbre mais se montra moins prudente que Sammy et se fit violement frapper au visage. Elle fut projetée à quelques mètres derrière et atterrie près d'Hermione, qui l'aida à se relever.

-Fais attention aux branches. Ça va aller? Demanda Hermione

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête et toucha sa lèvre inférieure, qui s'était fendue sous le choc. Elle essuya le sang avec sa manche et regarda l'arbre qui, furieux, agitait ses branches dans tous les sens

-Comment peut-on entrer maintenant? Si on approche, on reçoit une branche en pleine figure. Dit Sammy en grognant

-J'ai une idée…Mais je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher…Dit Louna en regardant l'arbre s'agiter

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Incertaine, Louna sortit sa baguette et, la pointant vers l'arbre, prononça d'une voix tremblante

-_Petrificus_ _totalus_

Le Saule cessa immédiatement de bouger et ils purent ainsi s'approcher du tronc. Un par un, ils se laissèrent glisser dans le trou plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Maintenant, on allume tous nos baguettes et on reste groupé. Dit Harry, dès qu'il se fut relevé tant bien que mal dû au fait qu'ils étaient tous les uns sur les autres.

Dès que les baguettes furent allumées, ils éclairèrent le chemin et commencèrent leur ascension. Le passage semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Le chemin tournait de façon brusque et le sol était inégal. Plusieurs fois, chacun d'eux trébuchèrent sur les nombreuses bosses qui se trouvaient chemin. Finalement, après avoir marché ce qui leur semblait être une heure, des escaliers apparurent devant eux. Ils les gravirent et, une fois à l'étage, regardèrent autour d'eux.

-Mais où sommes-nous?

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Harry.

Ils balayèrent l'endroit avec leur rayon de lumière que la baguette projetait et virent que l'endroit était fait principalement de bois et nombreux meubles étaient cassés, comme si quelqu'un se serait battu dans cette pièce. Le plancher craqua sous leur pas alors qu'ils avancèrent précautieusement. Puis, alors que la baguette d'Hermione éclairait une fenêtre condamnée, celle-ci plaqua une main contre sa bouche et dit

-Nous sommes dans la cabane hurlante!

Et c'était vrai. Plusieurs fenêtres étaient condamnées et, lorsque Harry posa un pied sur la première marche, celle-ci craqua. Louna, qui détestait l'obscurité, se mit à trembler. Elle suivit les autres et, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre quelques étages au dessus, elle sursauta violement. Plus ils montaient les marches et plus le son d'un faible gémissement se fit entendre. Finalement, une porte se dressa devant eux et Harry entra le premier, la baguette pointée vers l'avant. Mais il ne trouva que Ron, assit sur un vieux lit à baldaquin qui traînait au fond de la pièce. Sammy entra à son tour, de même qu'Hermione et Louna, qui était effrayée.

-Où est le chien? Demanda Harry en s'approchant de Ron

Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le plancher et, lorsque Harry marcha, il en souleva de petits nuages. Ron était pâle et tremblait faiblement en tenant sa jambe contre lui. Il gémissait un peu et, lorsqu'il vit Harry s'approcher, il dit d'une voix tremblante

-Ce n'é…N'était pas un chien…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était alors? Demanda Sammy en s'approchant également

-C'es…C'est un…un…Un ani…animagus! C'est Sirius Black! S'exclama-t-il en pointant le doigt derrière eux.

Louna se retourna avec appréhension et, lorsqu'elle vit que Sirius se tenait devant elle, elle recula rapidement de plusieurs mètres, de même qu'Hermione, allant ainsi rejoindre les trois autres près du lit.

-Bonsoir Harry! Content de voir que tu n'aies amené personne d'autre que tes amies. C'est gentil à toi de ne pas avoir été chercher un professeur, ça rendra les choses encore plus faciles! Dit l'homme avec une vague lueur de démence dans les yeux

-Combien de gens cette fois as-tu l'intention de tuer? Répliqua Harry entre ses dents

-Seulement une seule. Répondit Sirius d'une voix rauque

-Curieux. Tu as pourtant assassiné 13 personnes et ce soir, tu ne veux qu'en tuer une seule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, tu t'es ramolli à Azkaban? Répliqua Harry d'un rire sans joie.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, ne le provoque pas. Dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

-Et pourquoi ça? Il a tué mon père et ma mère! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse! Que je le supplie à genoux de ne pas me tuer? Jamais! Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait!

Avant que personne n'ait pu le retenir, Harry s'élança sur Sirius et le rua de coups de poings partout où il le pouvait. Pendant un moment, il semblait que c'était Harry qui avait le dessus mais bien vite, Sirius enroula ses mains autour de son cou.

-NON! S'écria Hermione.

Sirius rejeta Harry plus loin et, avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, Sammy lui attrapa les épaules et le força à reculer

-Espèce de traite! Tu as tué mon père et ma mère alors que tu étais leur meilleur ami! Tu n'es qu'un sale traite! Tu devrais être mort à leur place! S'écria Harry

-C'est vrai, mais je ne me suis pas échappé d'Azkaban pour rien. Je dois tuer celui pour qui je suis venu.

-Tu devras me tuer avant. Dit Sammy d'un ton de défi.

-Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre ce soir. Maintenant, pousses-toi, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Dit-il en faisant quelques pas vers le petit groupe

-Non. Dit Louna, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle s'avançait en tremblant vers Sirius. Elle le contourna et alla se positionner à deux mètres derrières, face à Harry, Hermione, Sammy et Ron. Sammy avait froncé les sourcils et observait Louna, appréhendant ses prochaines paroles.

-Non? Répéta Sirius en se tournant afin de lui faire face.

-Non, ne tuez pas Harry. Si vous devez tuer quelqu'un, tuez-moi à sa place. Dit Louna d'une voix tremblante

-NON! Louna! Reviens ici! S'écria Sammy en voulant aller vers elle, mais Hermione et Harry la retinrent.

-Louna, tu n'as pas à faire ça! Lui dit Harry

Mais Louna n'écoutait pas. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux sous le regard interrogateur de Sirius et sortit sa baguette de l'une de ses poches puis la mit dans la main de Sirius.

-Prenez-moi à la place de Harry. Sa vie est loin de se terminer et il a encore son avenir devant lui. Il peut encore espérer des choses de la vie et, plus tard, vivre une vie paisible s'il le veut. Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre et à espérer. Mais moi, je n'attends plus rien. Je n'espère plus rien. Ma vie est finie. Je n'ai plus de rêves, plus d'ambitions, plus d'espoir pour une vie meilleure. Pourquoi tuer quelqu'un qui a encore tout son avenir devant lui alors que moi, je n'ai plus rien? Tuez-moi. Je ne résisterai pas. Ce que je veux est mourir. Torturez-moi si cela vous dis, je m'en fiche complètement. Chaque jour qui passe est une torture pour moi. En me tuant, vous satisfaisez votre envie de tuer et moi, je cesse de souffrir. Dit l'adolescente de sa voix tremblante, les larmes roulant à présent sur ses joues.

Sirius la regarda longuement sans toutefois lever la baguette tandis que les 4 autres adolescents attendaient de voir ce qui allait ce passer, le souffle court. Un long silence inconfortable régna dans la pièce, qui fut brisé quelques minutes plus tard par Louna

-Allez-y! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez! Je ne plaisante pas! Je veux mourir! Je n'attends plus rien de cette foutue vie! Je n'ai plus d'avenir! Tu es un meurtrier non! Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends! Vas-y, tues-moi! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus vivre alors tues moi à la place de Harry! Je ne résisterai pas! La personne à laquelle je tenais le plus est morte et j'ai appris par cette même personne que ma vie n'avait été qu'un énorme mensonge! Il était celui en qui j'avais totalement confiance et il m'a trahi! Jamais je ne pourrai avoir confiance en quelqu'un d'autre! Et celui que j'avais pour père ne l'était même pas! Ce n'était qu'un drogué qui s'amusait à me frapper ou à me battre lorsqu'il en avait envie! Il ne m'a prit que parce que je venais avec de l'argent! Mon père, ou celui que mon stupide de faux frère croyait que c'était, m'a donné avec un sale montant d'agent pour se débarrasser de moi! Voilà, tu es content maintenant! Tu voies à quel point ma vie n'est qu'un véritable mensonge. Tue-moi! J'en ai assez enduré! Je ne veux plus rien savoir, je veux simplement mourir. Et ma mort passera inaperçue alors peut-être t'en tireras-tu. Mais tue-moi…Aller…Fais-le…Ne tue pas Harry, prend moi à sa place…

Elle avait prononcé les dernières phrases d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et suppliante. Elle étouffa un sanglot et regarda Sirius, qui l'observait d'un regard mêlé de pitié et de tristesse, mais n'avait toujours pas levé la baguette.

-S'il-te-plaît…Tue-moi…J'en ai assez de vivre cette vie…Je veux disparaître…Je t'assure que je ne t'ai pas menti. Rend-moi ce service, tue-moi. Fais ce que tu veux de moi, ça m'est complètement égal, mais tue-moi, tu me rendrais un immense service pour lequel je te serais toujours reconnaissante. Je t'en supplie, fais-le…Dit-elle d'une voix si basse que seul Sirius l'entendit.

Elle tremblait toujours et des larmes continuaient de rouler sur son visage. Elle rebaissa la tête et attendit, espérant qu'il la tuerait. Mais rien ne se produisit. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il se baissa à sa hauteur et lui releva la tête.

-Non! Ne la tue pas! S'écria Harry

Mais l'homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il essuya le visage de la jeune fille et planta son regard dans le sien tout en l'empêchant de rebaisser la tête, la forçant ainsi à le regarder. Ses tremblements s'accentuèrent alors qu'elle essayait de dévier le regard, en vain.

-C'est très courageux ce que tu viens de faire tu sais. Cependant, désolé de te le dire, mais je ne te tuerai pas. C'est horrible ce qui t'est arrivé et je connais une partie de ton histoire, mais si tu veux te tuer, tu devras te débrouiller autrement. Tu vis une période extrêmement difficile et je t'aiderais volontiers, mais j'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment. Je ne suis pas le meurtrier que tout le monde croit et je ne viens pas tuer Harry ce soir, loin de là. Maintenant relève-toi.

Louna fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas très bien tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais il ne lui donna pas d'autres explications. Il la relâcha et se releva.

-Non, celui que je veux assassiner est Peter Pettigrow! Dit-il en pointant le rat qui se débattait furieusement.

-Peter Pettigrow est mort! Tu l'as tué il y a 12 ans! Dit Harry entre ses dents.

-Non, il n'est pas mort! Ce sale rat a jeté le sort afin de faire croire à sa mort et s'est transformé en rat. Dit Sirius

Les 4 étudiants se jetèrent un regard éloquent: il était fou.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un rat. Dit Hermione, comme si elle tenterait de le résonner.

-Bien sûr qu'il est un rat, puisque c'est un animagu! Et il s'appelle Peter Pettigrow!

-Tu es cinglé. Dit Ron, qui tenait Croutard.

À ce moment, des bruits se firent entendre dans la maison et, à peine une minute plus tard, Remus apparu dans la pièce. Il observa la scène, sans trop comprendre la raison pour laquelle Louna se trouvait à genoux au milieu de la pièce, et regarda Sirius.

-Professeur Lupin! Vous devez l'arrêter! Il est devenu fou! S'exclama Hermione d'une petite voix

-Bien sûr que je ne suis pas fou, n'est-ce pas Remus? Tu me connais suffisamment pour leur dire le contraire! Dit Sirius d'un ton un peu plus joyeux en faisant l'accolade à Remus.

-Quoi! Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes de son côté, Professeur Lupin! S'exclama Hermione d'un air horrifié.

-Laissez-moi m'expliquer avant de sauter aux conclusions, Hermione…

-Non…Vous étiez de son côté depuis le début, n'est-ce pas? Harry on ne peut pas lui faire confiance! Non seulement il est ami avec Sirius Black mais, en plus, c'est un loup-garou!

Un lourd silence s'installa une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Tous les regards, à l'exception de celui de Louna, étaient tournés vers Remus. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et dit

-Je vois que mon secret a été découvert par une autre personne. Et, sans que je sache pourquoi, l'autre personne se trouve également ici et est présentement à genoux sur le plancher.

Louna croisa son regard et se releva, époussetant son pantalon couvert de poussière. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était persuadée que Remus avait deviné la raison elle se trouvait à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle rejoignit Sammy et fixa le sol, sentant encore sur elle le regard de Lupin.

-Et vous avez faux Hermione. Je ne suis pas de con côté depuis le début et il n'était plus mon ami pendant les 12 dernières années. Et il n'est pas fou

-Mais il dit que Croutard s'appelle Peter Pettigrow alors que ce n'est qu'un rat.

-Je sais que c'est un rat, pour qui me prenez-vous?

-Il faudrait leur raconter l'histoire, Sirius, afin qu'ils comprennent et Harry a droit de savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé.

Sirius laissa échapper un grognement, digne du grand chien qu'il pouvait devenir, et ramena son regard sur le rat, qui se débattit encore plus. Remus commença donc à raconter l'histoire, aidé un peu de Sirius. Puis se fut au tour de Sirius de raconter la deuxième partie, aidé de Remus. Cela prit une bonne heure mais personne ne sembla s'en être rendu compte, écoutant tous attentivement les paroles des deux hommes.

-Et comment pouvez-vous prouver que le rat est bel et bien Pettigrow? Demanda Harry, une fois que Sirius eut terminé son récit.

-Parce qu'il lui manque un doigt. Cet imbécile se l'ait coupé juste avant de provoquer l'explosion et de se transformer sous forme de rat.

-Il l'a peut-être perdu lors d'une bagarre contre un autre rat. Rien ne prouve que ce soit un animagu. Dit Ron en tenant un peu plus fermement le rat.

-Il existe une formule très simple que je peux pratiquer dès maintenant. Ainsi nous saurons si ce rat est bel et bien un véritable rat ou un animagu du nom de Peter. Si c'est un vrai rat, il ne ressentira rien. Sinon, le sort l'obligera à reprendre sa forme humaine. Maintenant, donnez-moi ce rat.

Ron hésita et jeta un regard à Harry, Hermione, Sammy et Louna. Mais, lorsqu'il vit qu'ils ne pouvaient l'aider, il tendit le rat à Remus. L'homme murmura quelque chose et un jet d'une couleur bleue en sortit. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis le corps du rat se transforma et un petit homme apparu à l'endroit où l'animal s'était trouvé. Il regarda autour de lui d'un regard furtif, comme s'il essayait de trouver un endroit par lequel il pourrait se sauver. Puis il ramena la tête vers l'avant et dit, en regardant Remus et Sirius

-Mes chers amis! Qu'il est bon de vous revoir après tout ce temps!

-Espèce de sale traite! C'est toi qui a trahi Lily et James! Tu n'es qu'un lâche, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te descendre dès maintenant! S'écria Sirius avec un regard meurtrier.

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu faire le moindre geste, il attrapa la baguette de Remus et la pointa sur Peter.

-Tu…Tu…Tu n'oserais pas…Tu n'oserais pas tuer ton vieil ami, n'est-ce pas, Sirius?

-Tu sais trè bien que j'en serais capable espèce de lâche! Il y a bien longtemps que je ne te considère plus comme un ami!

-Re…Remus, tu le laisserais me tuer? Demanda d'un ton suppliant Peter en se tournant vers Remus

-Tu as trahi Lily et James, Peter, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais empêcher Sirius de te tuer.

Peter essaya encore pendant un long moment de sauver sa misérable vie. Après avoir réalisé qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir de l'aide des adolescents, il se mit à supplier Sirius et Remus de lui laisser la vie sauve. Malheureusement, ceux-ci n'étaient pas très enclin à accepter.

-C'était à toi de mieux réfléchir lorsque tu as fait ton choix, 12 ans auparavant. Tu aurais dû savoir que si James ne te tuait pas, c'était nous qui le ferions. Dit Remus, une demi-heure plus tard.

-Mais Remus! Essaie de comp-

-Il n'y a plus rien à comprendre, Peter! Tu n'avais qu'à mieux choisir ton camp. Adieu Peter!

-NON! S'écria soudainement Harry en voyant Sirius lever sa baguette.

Celui-ci releva la tête et regarda Harry d'un regard intrigué, de même que Remus. Harry avança vers l'avant et dit

-Je suis certain que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que tu deviennes un meurtrier à cause de lui, Sirius. Il aura ce qu'il mérite. Il sera enfermé à Azkaban pour le restant de sa vie.

-Oh merci Harry! Je ne méritais pas autant!

-Tu es vraiment certain de ta décision, même en sachant que c'est à cause de lui que tu n'as plus de parents? Demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

L'adolescent regarda Peter pendant quelques secondes, puis dit d'une voix ferme

-Oui, certain. Il ira moisir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable vie.

-Si c'est cela que tu veux. Dit Sirius dans un grognement, rebaissant la baguette.

Il redonna la baguette à Remus et fixa Peter

-Essaies seulement de tenter de t'évader, Peter, et je te jure que tu le regretteras pour le restant de tes jours. Et si jamais tu tentes de te métamorphoser, je te tuerai. Grogna Sirius

Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête et attendit, immobile, au milieu de la pièce, que les autres soient prêts à partir. Remus fixa la jambe de Ron pour lui permettre de marcher sans trop ressentir de douleur lorsqu'il poserait son pied sur le sol. Puis ce fut au tour de Peter. Sirius si dirigea vers lui et, sans que Peter ne s'en attende, lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça soulage. Dit Sirius en regardant Peter gémir, recroquevillé sur le sol.

Lupin lui jeta un regard exaspéré et sortit sa baguette. De minuscules cordes en jaillirent et allèrent se nouer autour de Peter, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Sirius prit la baguette de Remus et, d'un mouvement, fit léviter Peter devant lui.

-Allons-y. Dit Remus en passant devant Sirius

Hermione et Sammy le suivirent, puis ce fut au tour de Sirius et Harry et Louna ferma la marche, avançant lentement derrière Peter. Ils s'engouffrèrent ainsi dans le tunnel qui leur permettrait de retourner dans l'enceinte du parc. Louna écoutait à peine ce que Harry et Sirius se disaient. Elle était encore ébranlée par tous les événements. Elle ne comprenait pas les paroles de Sirius. Qu'avait-il voulu dire en lui annonçant qu'il connaissait une partie de son histoire? Comment cela se pouvait-il alors qu'il avait été en prison? Le monde de la sorcellerie en avait-il entendu parler?

_Mais pourquoi les gens du monde de la sorcellerie auraient-ils entendu parler de mon histoire, alors que je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres…À l'exception du fait que mon père m'a laissé à n'importe qui…Mais c'est impossible que les sorciers en aient entendu parler. Je ne crois pas que l'homme qui m'a conçu ait annoncé cela à qui voulait l'entendre. Moi qui suis si peu importante et qui passe toujours inaperçu, pourquoi Sirius connaîtrait-il mon histoire? À moins que ce soit lui qui ait commis l'action…Mais non, Sirius ne peut pas être mon père. Je ne lui ressemble pas, j'en suis certaine…Ou peut-être a-t-il agi pour une autre personne…Ou peut-être m'a-t-il kidnappée? Sean n'a jamais dit qu'il était sûr à cent pour cent que l'homme qu'il a vu était mon père…Mais Sean m'a mentit toute ma vie alors pourquoi le croirais-je? Peut-être est-il encore vivant et qu'il voulait simplement se débarrasser de moi…_

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut subitement interrompu lorsque, ne regardant pas devant elle, elle fonça sur Sirius, qui s'était immobilisé. Elle recula de quelques pas et regarda autour d'elle. À sa grande surprise, elle constata qu'ils se trouvèrent à l'extérieur du tunnel, près du Saule Cogneur toujours immobilisé à l'aide d'un sort. Elle alla à côté de Sirius et regarda ce qui se passait afin de savoir la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous arrêtés. La jeune fille vit le professeur Lupin, immobile, qui avait la tête levée vers le ciel. Intriguée, elle suivit son regard et, avec horreur, vit que la pleine lune brillait, haute dans le ciel. Sammy et Hermione étaient toujours à proximité lorsque l'homme fut soudainement secoué de tremblements et que ses membres commencèrent à allonger. Louna voulu courir vers les deux adolescentes et les éloigner de Remus mais, comme elle faisait un pas en avant, Sirius la saisit par le derrière du col et la tira vers l'arrière en lui disant

-Je m'en occupe, sauve-toi avec les autres!

Mais Louna ne bougea pas, pas plus que Harry. Tous deux regardèrent la scène sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Sammy et Hermione rejoignirent les deux adolescents et les pressèrent de partir.

-Venez! Il aura fini de se transformer dans à peine une minute! Et Sirius aura du mal à le retenir à le retenir si nous sommes toujours ici! S'exclama Hermione, apeurée par l'éventualité qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Sirius s'était transformé et, en effet, à peine une minute plus tard, Remus était devenu un loup-garou.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez! Il faut partir! S'écria Sammy, la peur se reflétant dans ses yeux.

Mais Louna était trop effrayée pour bouger. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le loup-garou, qui se battait maintenant avec le chien, tous deux poussant des gémissements de douleur de temps à autre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Pettg-Oh non! Il s'est enfuit!

Louna détacha ses yeux et, comme elle s'apprêtait à regarder à l'endroit où se trouvait Peter, elle vit quelque chose passer devant elle en courant. Elle secoua la tête et plongea afin d'attraper le rat, mais celui-ci lui échappa d'à peine quelques centimètres. Elle se releva et se mit à le suivre, sans savoir pourquoi, et plongea à nouveau. Cette fois, elle l'attrapa mais à peine ses mains s'étaient-elles refermées sur le rat que celui-ci la mordit. Louna poussa un petit cri de douleur et relâcha le rat. Elle le voyait distinctement qui courait devant elle et continua de le poursuivre, tentant cette fois de l'attraper par la queue. Elle entendait à peine ce que les autres lui criaient, comme si une personne avait cou; le son autour d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, rattraper le rat. Alors qu'elle attrapa le bout de la queue du rat, elle entendit des pas se précipiter vers elle. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait pu tourner la tête afin de savoir de qui il s'agissait, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien s'écria

-_Stupéfix!_

Un éclair rouge passa juste devant ses yeux et alla atteindre le rat, qu'elle tenait toujours par la queue. Le rat tomba sur le côté et resta immobile. Louna se redressa sur ses genoux et souleva le rat, mais Sammy, qui avait jeté le sort, attrapa Louna par l'arrière du collet et la tira vers l'arrière juste au moment où les mâchoires du loup-garou se refermait à l'endroit où la jeune fille s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant. Louna, assise juste en face de Sammy, se figea, respirant à peine. Elle regardait devant elle avec un regard terrifié, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement alors que son cerveau lui criait de se sauver.

-Aller Louna, debout! Lève-toi! S'écria Sammy en la secouant légèrement.

Mais la jeune fille ne bougea toujours pas. Elle était paralysée d'effroi. Elle savait qu'elle devait se sauver si elle ne voulait pas être mordue(ou tuée), mais ses membres ne répondaient plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la scène qui se déroulait devant elle et ça la terrifiait. Le loup-garou ne cessait de vouloir se jeter sur les deux jeunes filles, ne se préoccupant guère du chien, qui le retenait sans arrêt et tentait de le provoquer afin que la bête s'intéresse davantage à se battre contre lui plutôt qu'à vouloir attaquer les adolescentes. La respiration de Louna était saccadée et irrégulière et ses membres commencèrent à trembler de peur.

-Louna! Reprends-toi! Il faut que tu te lèves! Dépêche-toi! Sirius ne pourra pas retenir…Remus bien longtemps si nous sommes toujours dans son champ de vision!

Sammy passa ses bras sous ceux de Louna et tenta de la hisser debout, mais Louna s'affaissa aussitôt que Sammy voulut la relâcher. La jeune fille soutint son amie, qui tenait toujours la queue du rat entre ses doigts, et commença à la traîner vers le Saule Cogneur, progressant lentement, serrant toujours sa baguette dans sa main droite. Le loup-garou réussit à se libérer du chien et fondit droit sur les deux jeunes filles. Sammy entoura Louna avec son bras gauche, qu'elle passa autour de ses épaules, et pointa sa baguette vers l'avant. Alors que la bête bondissait sur elles, Sammy murmura une formule inaudible et le loup fut projeté à plusieurs mètres alors qu'un bouclier argenté les enveloppa. Mais le loup-garou se releva et s'élança à nouveau sur les jeunes filles mais, encore une fois, il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Mais la bête recommença encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le chien bondisse sur lui et l'amène ailleurs. Sammy faiblissait. Son visage était contracté par l'effort qu'elle devait fournir pour donner suffisamment de puissance afin que le bouclier reste autour d'elles et soutenir Louna. Mais elle ne put résister bien longtemps et le sortilège prit fin. Elle s'effondra à moitié sur le sol, haletante, en retenant toujours Louna contre elle. Elle voulu se relever, mais elle était trop affaiblie et retomba sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle et, avec soulagement, vit que Sirius avait entraîner Remus assez loin pour lui donner le temps de retourner avec les autres. Mais, alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle était trop affaiblie pour se tenir debout et traîner Louna, elle sentit qu'on lui prenait le bras. Elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était Harry.

-Il va falloir la traîner, elle est incapable de bouger! Dit Sammy à Harry en se relevant

Tous deux prirent chacun bras de la jeune fille et la traînèrent à l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres.

-Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie! S'écria Hermione alors que les 3 adolescents arrivèrent.

Mais, alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent, le sortilège jeté sur le Saule Cogneur prit fin et il se mit à s'agiter, frappant l'air de ses branches. Les 4 adolescents s'accroupirent afin d'éviter une branche, mais à peine eurent-ils relevé la tête que Hermione reçut de plein fouet un coup sur l'épaule. L'arbre était en train de se déchaîner, n'ayant pas apprécié d'être retenu par un sortilège pour une si longue période. Il frappait dans tous les sens et les adolescents avaient du mal à l'éviter en tentant tant bien que mal de s'éloigner. Puis, comme si on venait de lui lancer un seau d'eau froide à la figure, Louna secoua la tête et se releva. Mais à peine fut-elle debout qu'une branche la frappa en plein visage et elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres derrière. Elle atterri brutalement sur le dos et eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. Elle se releva en chancelant et, de sa main libre, essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez. Bien que son nez était cassé, Louna était hors de portée des branches du Saule Cogneur. Elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par Sammy et Hermione, qui avaient réussi à s'éloigner du Saule. Elles avaient également quelques blessures, mais rien de bien grave.

-Ça va? Tu te sens bien? Demanda Sammy une fois qu'elle eut rejoint Louna

Celle-ci approuva d'un signe de tête et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Ron et Harry arrivèrent à leur tour, tous deux ayant également été blessés.

-Dépêchons-nous de rentrer! Dit Harry en se mettant à courir.

Tous le suivirent et, une fois devant les grandes portes de chêne, entrèrent en trombe dans le hall désert.

-Mais…Mais…Sirius…Qu…est-ce qu'il…va….devenir? Demanda Hermione à bout de souffle lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans le château

-Louna, tu as Peter? Demanda Harry en prenant de profondes inspirations.

Celle-ci leva le bras afin de lui montrer le rat et fut soudainement prise de violentes quintes de toux. Elle s'affaissa sur ses genoux, incapable de respirer dû à son nez qui saignait abondamment, et toussa de plus bel.

-On va à l'infirmerie! Sirius saura quoi faire lorsqu'il se sera débarrassé de Remus. Dit Sammy.

Sammy et Harry aidèrent Louna à se relever et la soutinrent en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, ils ouvrirent brutalement la porte et pénétrèrent dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Madame Pomfresh! Madame Pomfresh, on a besoin de vous! S'écria Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit le plus proche

Louna se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits et se mit à tousser encore plus sans se préoccuper du sang qu'elle avait sur le visage. L'infirmière entra en trombe dans la pièce et, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil aux 4 autres adolescents, s'abstint de poser des questions et se dirigea immédiatement vers Louna, dont la violente toux venait de faire vomir. Après avoir couru dans son bureau chercher un flacon contenant un liquide d'une couleur rouge, elle posa une main sur le front ruisselant de sueur de la jeune fille et lui renversa la tête afin de lui faire boire le liquide. Une fois que cela fut fait, Louna cessa de tousser et commença à mieux respirer.

-Restez calme et prenez de grandes respirations. Tout ira mieux dans quelques minutes. Dit d'une voix douce l'infirmière à Louna.

Puis elle se tourna vers les autres et leur demanda

-Mais pour l'amour du ciel, que vous est-il tous arrivé!

-On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore! C'est urgent! S'écria Harry

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'es-

-Qu'y a-t-il, Harry? Dit une voix derrière lui

Ils se retournèrent et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sammy se mirent à parler en même temps. Le directeur leva une main pour les faire taire et, d'une voix amusée, dit

-Un à la fois, s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas tous vous entendre.

Alors, chacun leur tour, ils se mirent à lui expliquer la situation.

-Et c'est Louna qui tient Peter. Termina Hermione, après que chacun eurent terminé leur portion du récit

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et regarda Louna, qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui, mais qui baissa aussitôt les yeux.

-Puis-je voir Peter, Louna? Demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune fille lui tendit le rat. Dumbledore le prit et, ayant sorti sa baguette, murmura

-_Enervatum_

Le rat se remit aussitôt à bouger, couinant de plus bel, et Dumbledore lança le même sort qu'avait lancé Remus plus tôt. Au bout de quelques secondes, le rat se transforma en un homme petit et qui semblait apparemment apeuré de se retrouver devant Dumbledore. L'infirmière poussa un cri en voyant l'apparition et s'écria

-Mais je croyais qu'il était mort!

-C'est ce que tout le monde à cru pendant 12 ans. Dit la voix rauque de Sirius.

L'infirmière poussa à nouveau un cri et recula de plusieurs pas en voyant l'homme qui entrait dans l'infirmerie

-Nous ferons bien d'aller dans mon bureau. Je crois que Peter nous doit plusieurs explications, de même que Sirius.

-Nous venons! Dit Harry en faisant un pas vers l'avant

-Non, vous resterez tous ici. Nous reviendrons vous voir plus tard, lorsque la situation sera mise au clair. Je crois que c'est la mauvaise personne qui a été envoyé à Azkaban.

Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers les portes de l'infirmerie. Peter lança un regard furtif aux fenêtres, puis aux adolescents, mais Sirius lui dit d'une voix menaçante

-Ne pense même de t'enfuir espèce de lâche! Et si tu touches à un de leurs cheveux, ajouta-t-il en désignant les 5 adolescents, je te le ferai regretter pour le restant de ta vie

Puis ils sortirent à leur tour, suivant Dumbledore dans le couloir. Sammy, Ron, Hermione et Harry se mirent tous à parler d'une voix surexcitée.

-C'est certain que Sirius sera libéré maintenant! Nous tenons Peter et personne ne pourra dire que Sirius est un meurtrier lorsqu'ils s'apercevront qu'il n'a commis aucun meurtre! S'exclama Hermione

-Et nous tenons Peter grâce à Louna! C'est elle qui l'a rattrapé en passant près de se faire mordre.

-Ce n'est pas entièrement grâce à moi…C'est Sammy qui lui a jeté le sort après tout…Dit Louna d'une voix faible.

-Moi je ne me serais pas mise à courir derrière le rat…Je trouvais cela trop dangereux. Tu as plus de courage que moi Louna. Répondit Sammy

Mais au bout de cinq minutes, l'infirmière leur ordonna de se calmer afin qu'elle puisse les soigner. En quelques minutes, leurs blessures furent guéries et ils recommencèrent à parler, attendant le retour de Dumbledore, de Sirius et, peut-être, de Peter, afin de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Louna les écoutait à peine. Elle avait à peine pris conscience que l'infirmière lui avait replacé le nez et nettoyé le sang qui avait séché sur sa figure. Elle tourna la tête vers l'une des grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie et observa le ciel étoilé où la pleine lune éclairait le parc, espérant trouver les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de Sean. Mais au bout d'une heure, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle se laissa tomber sur le côté. Elle se recroquevilla sur le lit et s'endormit d'un profond sommeil.

Ouais!fini le chapitre et jespere que vous lavez aimé!Il a prit moins de temps que les autres mais il ma prit plus de temps que je le croyait pour lécrire…maudit manque d'inspiration entk fak jespere que vous avez aimé!Merci a tous ceux qui review!Merci a MPZT et a vaness pour leur review jespere que vs avez ce chapitre! Bon la je peux po le poster pour linstant pcq mon laptop vx po capter d'ondes d'internet alors je peux po le psoter pis aawwwle chien de mon amie(eh oui jsuis chez mon namie)fait deudo à coté de mwaentk!jme la ferme et ma le poster quand je peux,apres lui avoir trouver un titre' a bientôt jespere!

Byebye!

Louna

_Sincline_ _et tombe…ds la neige_


	23. Nouvelle vie?

D.A: L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire et mes personnages m'appartiennent

N.A:Je commence le chapitre 23! Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais le finir mais on est le…22 janvier et il est 1h12 du matEt je me leve ds 4h30 mais bon c po graveHum…Le chapitre va etre écrit au narrateur Dieu ba il/elle lala sinon ba vs verrez bienBon pis ma encore avoir un probleme de trouver le titre du chapitre XX Entk jespere que vs aimerez! READ & ENJOY! Oh et pwease reviewver mwaca serait fun

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Mais au bout de cinq minutes, l'infirmière leur ordonna de se calmer afin qu'elle puisse les soigner. En quelques minutes, leurs blessures furent guéries et ils recommencèrent à parler, attendant le retour de Dumbledore, de Sirius et, peut-être, de Peter, afin de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Louna les écoutait à peine. Elle avait à peine pris conscience que l'infirmière lui avait replacé le nez et nettoyé le sang qui avait séché sur sa figure. Elle tourna la tête vers l'une des grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie et observa le ciel étoilé où la pleine lune éclairait le parc, espérant trouver les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de Sean. Mais au bout d'une heure, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle se laissa tomber sur le côté. Elle se recroquevilla sur le lit et s'endormit d'un profond sommeil.

_**Chapitre 23:Nouvelle vie?**_

Elle n'entendit guère Dumbledore et Sirius revenir dans l'infirmerie, deux heures plus tard. À peine le directeur avait-il fait un pas dans la pièce que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sammy, qui somnolaient légèrement, bondirent sur leurs pieds et l'inondèrent de questions. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient osé réveiller Louna, jugeant qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre au matin pour lui apprendre ce que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à leur annoncer. Les adolescents avaient fait tellement de bruit qu'ils se demandèrent tous comment la jeune fille endormie sur le lit ne les avait pas entendus. Ils avaient longuement parlé avec le directeur et Sirius sur ce qui allait désormais se passer. Ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'ils arrêtèrent de discuter, lorsque l'infirmière, qui avait entendu les exclamations de joie ou d'indignation des adolescents, sortit de son bureau et, pointant Louna, leur ordonna de faire de même. Étant donné l'heure tardive, ils n'osèrent répliquer et se choisirent chacun un lit alors que Dumbledore et Sirius quittaient l'infirmerie. Cependant, les adolescents étaient bien trop excités pour trouver le sommeil et, une fois l'infirmière retournée dans son bureau, continuèrent de parler de tout ce qui était arrivé le soir-même. Mais la fatigue finit par les gagner et, un par un, ils sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil, l'esprit tranquille.

-Debout la marmotte!

Louna gémit et se recroquevilla alors qu'un oreiller s'abattait sur sa tête. Elle entrouvrit un œil et s'aperçut que c'était le matin. Il lui semblait que la nuit avait été trop courte et qu'elle aurait pu dormir toute la journée.

-Aller réveille-toi! On a plein de trucs à te raconter! S'écria joyeusement Harry

L'adolescente se tourna sur le dos et plaqua ses mains sur ses paupières. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement et bâilla longuement en se frottant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en se redressant sur un coude.

-Tout ce qui c'est passé pendant que tu dormais cette nuit. Répondit Hermione en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

Louna cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et, pendant un instant, se demanda ce qui c'était déroulé la nuit dernière. Puis, la mémoire lui revint et elle revit tous les événements en accélérés dans sa tête. Le gros chien noir, le Saule Cogneur, la Cabane Hurlante, Croutard, qui était en fait un homme nommé Pettigrow, sa fuite, qui avait presque réussie, bref, tout lui revint en tête.

-Oh…Alors…Que va-t-il se passer? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à…Sirius et…Pettigrow? Demanda Louna en haussant les sourcils, évitant le regard des autres.

-Eh bien, Dumbledore a amené Sirius et Pettigrow dans son bureau et a écouté la version de Sirius et de Peter. Il avait envoyé entre temps une lettre au ministre de la magie pour lui demander de se rendre immédiatement à Poudlard. Il lui avait affirmé qu'il détenait le véritable meurtrier. Fudge est arrivé, mais on ignore quand il est parti puisqu'on ne l'a pas vu. Commença Hermione, alors que les autres prenaient place autour du lit de Louna.

-Sirius et Peter ont été obligés de raconter à nouveau leur histoire devant le ministre. Fudge a bien dû admettre que Sirius disait la vérité. Peter n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il affirmait tandis que Sirius avait Pettigrow comme preuve. J'imagine qu'ils ont dû le forcer à se métamorphoser devant eux. Alors Fudge a déclaré Sirius innocent et lui a affirmé qu'il recevrait une prime pour toutes les années qu'il a passé en prison. Continua Sammy

-Fudge a ensuite fait venir l'un des Détraqueurs afin qu'il donne le baiser à Pettigrow. Dmbledore s'y ai opposé, mais le ministre a insisté pour que Peter soit puni sévèrement et il l'a entraîné hors du bureau de Dumbledore afin que le Détraqueur utilise son arme ultime. Pettigrow n'existe plus, ou plutôt…Il n'a plus d'âme. D'après la manière que nous l'a racontée Sirius, tout ça s'est déroulé rapidement. Ajouta Ron

-Pour Sirius, il est libre comme l'air désormais. Mais il doit être réhabilité avant afin que les gens se fassent à l'idée que Sirius n'est pas dangereux et que le vrai assassin est hors d'état de nuire. Et une fois que cela sera fait, j'irai habiter avec lui! Il me l'a promis et je ne crois pas que Dumbledore s'y oppose puisque je vais être en sécurité avec mon parrain. Comme Peter n'a aucune chance de retrouver Voldemort, je ne crois pas que celui-ci ne retourne au pouvoir bientôt. Termina Harry

-Sirius doit être heureux maintenant qu'il sait qu'il ne retourne pas en prison et qu'il n'est plus recherché dans tout le pays…Dit faiblement Louna avec un pâle sourire

-Oh oui, il l'est.

-Et quoi que tu dises, Louna, c'est grâce à toi si Sirius est désormais libre aujourd'hui. Si tu ne t'aurais pas entêté d'attraper ce sale rat, Sirius n'aurait jamais pu appuyer ce qu'il voulait affirmer. Et je sais que c'est moi qui ait jeté le sortilège pour l'immobiliser mais, comme je te l'ai dit hier soir, je n'aurais pas couru derrière le rat puisque je trouvais cela trop dangereux, en particulier avec le loup-garou à moins de 10 mètres. Sans toi, il n'y aurait eu aucune preuve, Peter se serait sauvé et aurait tenté de retrouver son maître et la vérité ne se serait jamais sue. Et Sirius n'aurait plus d'âme au moment où l'on se parle. Lui dit Sammy en la fixant.

Louna détourna la tête et, après une minute de silence, dit faiblement

-Mais si tu n'aurais pas été là, je me serais probablement fait mordre par le loup-garou. J'étais incapable de bouger, c'était comme si j'avais été paralysée. Si tu n'aurais pas été là, Peter se serait sauvé en moins de 10 minutes.

-Peu importe qui a fait quoi. C'est en majorité grâce à vous deux si un innocent a retrouvé sa liberté et je crois qu'il vous sera éternellement reconnaissant, les filles. Déclara Hermione

-Ça, c'est certain. Dit Harry.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel aucun des adolescents ne bougea. Puis, ils se mirent à parler de différents sujets jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière, après les avoir examiné rapidement l'un après l'autre, les renvoie. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner et, une fois cela terminé, se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Mais, alors que les autres descendaient les marches qui menaient au parc, Harry retint Louna et, une fois que les autres furent suffisamment loin, se tourna vers elle.

-Tu sais, sans toi, je n'aurais probablement jamais quitté les Dursley avant que j'atteigne la maturité. Mais, maintenant que Sirius est libre, je pourrai probablement emménager chez lui cet été, du moins, je l'espère. Sincèrement, je te remercie Louna. Continue à t'entêter, ça vaut le coup. Sirius t'est également extrêmement reconnaissant et, avant de partir, il m'a donné ça pour toi.

Harry sortit de sa poche une enveloppe et la tendit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci la fixa longuement, se rappelant encore trop bien ce qu'avait contenu la dernière enveloppe qu'elle avait reçue.

-Et…Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Louna d'une voix craintive.

-C'est une lettre qu'il t'a écrite juste avant de partir. Il m'avait pris à part pour m'annoncer que, si je le voulais, je pourrais emménager chez lui lorsqu'il aura une maison et il écrivait ta lettre pendant ce temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit, mais j'ai une vague idée. Prend-la, elle ne te mangera pas. Dit Harry avec un sourire.

L'adolescente eut un sourire en coin et la prit. Elle la regarda longuement, se demandant si elle allait l'ouvrir ou non.

-Oh, j'allais oublier! Sirius ne veut pas que tu l'ouvres avant que tout soit clair pour toi…Ou je ne sais trop…Ah non, il m'a dit:_Dis-lui de n'ouvrir cette lettre que lorsqu'elle aura appris la vérité._ Sirius m'a dit que tu comprendrais. En tous cas, j'espère que c'est le cas parce que moi, je ne comprends pas.

En vérité, Louna ne comprenait pas du tout ce que Sirius voulait sous-entendre. Apprendre la vérité sur quel sujet?

-Il a dit que tu finirais par comprendre au cours de l'été. Ajouta Harry en voyant l'expression de Louna.

Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête, mais resta silencieuse. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, immobiles dans le hall d'entrée, ignorant les élèves qui passaient près d'eux. Harry promenait son regard dans le hall tandis que Louna gardait la tête baissée, regardant distraitement l'enveloppe qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

-Oh, c'est vrai, j'allais oublier de te le dire. Dumbledore veut te voir dans son bureau. Je vais aller voir si le professeur Lupin est dans son bureau alors je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à l'étage où se trouve le bureau de Dumbledore. Enfin, si tu veux. Lui dit Harry, quelques minutes plus tard.

Louna ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et tous deux se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Le chemin se fit en silence et, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Louna murmura un vague au revoir à Harry et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Les couloirs étaient déserts puisque la majorité des élèves se trouvaient à l'extérieur, profitant ainsi du soleil et de la chaleur qu'apportaient ses rayons. Louna aurait probablement fait pareil en temps normal, mais elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Elle marchait en laissant traîner ses pieds et gardait la tête baissée. Une fois qu'elle fut devant la gargouille, elle donna le mot de passe et gravit lentement l'escalier en colimaçon. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la porte, elle donna deux brefs coups et attendit que le directeur lui permette d'entrer, ce qu'il fit après à peine quelques secondes. Louna tourna la poignée et entra timidement dans la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé se trouver seule face à Dumbledore et elle ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler légèrement lorsqu'elle se trouva devant lui. Elle fit deux pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta. Regardant toujours le plancher, elle demanda d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure

-Harry m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur.

-Oui, en effet. Tu peux t'asseoir. Lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire en lui désignant l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant lui

Louna leva à peine les yeux et, lentement, marcha jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil de gauche et attendit, la tête baissée, que Dumbledore prenne la parole. La jeune fille était nerveuse, stressée. Elle tortillait un bout de sa robe de sorcier entre ses doigts afin de les empêcher de trembler et se tenait droite, les épaules et le dos raides. Elle ignorait complètement le sujet dont Dumbledore voulait discuter avec elle et l'adolescente n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Chaque fois que le directeur l'avait fait venir à son bureau, cela avait été pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Détends-toi, Louna. Je n'ai aucune mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Lui dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille jeta de brefs regards désespérés de chaque côté, espérant en vain trouver un moyen pour sortir de cette pièce. Ne voyant aucune sortie, elle poussa un long soupir résigné et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

-Tu t'es sûrement rendue compte que, avec les événements qui te sont arrivés cette année, tu n'avais nulle part où aller pour tes vacances d'été. Et tu t'es probablement demandée où allais-tu aller. Peut-être t'es-tu déjà demandé si j'allais te laisser dans la rue et te débrouiller par toi-même. Eh bien, Louna, tu n'auras plus à te poser ces questions. Jamais je ne laisse un de mes étudiants dans la rue à se débrouiller par eux-mêmes alors que ceux-ci n'ont pas d'argent et qu'ils sont encore mineurs.

Louna ne savait que répondre. Oui, elle s'était bel et bien posée ces questions, mais elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Sammy, Ron, Hermione et Harry et elle se doutait que l'un d'entre eux ait parlé de cela à Dumbledore. Elle resta silencieuse et attendit la suite, n'étant pas tout à fait certaine de vouloir l'entendre.

-Je t'ai trouvé un endroit où tu pourras aller passer l'été. En fait, je devrais plutôt dire que j'ai donné mon accord puisque les gens en question avaient déjà tout réglé. Tu iras chez ton ami Ronald Weasley.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, elle irait passer l'été chez l'un de ses amis, dont elle connaissait 4 autres membres de la famille. Elle n'aurait pas à passer 2 mois chez de parfaits inconnus.

-Tu verras, sa famille est extrêmement chaleureuse et tu ne les dérangeras pas du tout. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, mais j'ai un peu raconté les malheurs qui te sont arrivés cette année et je dois dire qu'elle est désolée pour toi. Tu t'adapteras rapidement, j'en suis certain. J'ai reçu un hibou de Madame Weasley il y a quelques jours et elle m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord pour que tu passes l'été à leur demeure.

Mais Louna n'en était pas si certaine.

-Tu partiras demain avec les autres et tu suivras Ronald. Ses parents seront à la gare et vous attendront, ainsi que leur autre enfant qui étudient également ici. Par contre, je dois t'avertir d'une chose. Durant les vacances, une personne viendra te chercher afin que tu rencontres tes vrais parents. Je suis en désaccord avec leur demande, mais tu es leur enfant et je ne peux les empêcher de te rencontrer, même s'ils t'ont abandonnée. La personne que j'enverrai restera avec toi durant le temps que durera cette rencontre et te ramèneras chez les Weasley, où tu passeras le reste de tes vacances. Est-ce que cela te convient?

Louna hocha lentement la tête sans trop de convictions.

-Quelque chose ne te convient pas? Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton calme

À nouveau, la jeune fille hocha la tête, mais cessa rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas?

L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle demanda d'une voix faible

-Ce…Ce n'est pas qu'il…Y a quelque chose qui ne…me...me convient pas mais…Je me demandais…Si…Si je pourrais…Pourrais aller chez S-S-Sammy…

Dumbledore la regarda longuement et la jeune fille se sentit tout d'un coup stupide de demander une telle question.

-Sammy ne vous l'a-t-elle pas dit?

Louna releva la tête et haussa un sourcil interrogateur

-Vous ne pouvez aller chez Sammy parce que Miss Wingby n'a pas de maison. Elle vit dans un orphelinat moldu et y retourne seulement pour la période estivale.

-Qu-Quoi? Demanda Louna, surprise.

-Ne vous l'a-t-elle jamais dit?

-Eh bien…Elle m'a dit que son père l'avait renié et tout mais…Répondit maladroitement Louna en rebaissant la tête.

-Lorsque cela est arrivé, elle était à peine âgée de 9 ans. Les moldus l'ont amenée dans un orphelinat, en Écosse, puisque c'est l'endroit d'où elle vient, et elle est toujours dans le même orphelinat depuis toutes ces années.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée où elle habitait en dehors de l'école et pourtant, Sammy lui avait dit un jour qu'elle avait été amenée dans un orphelinat.

-As-tu d'autres questions?

Louna fit non de la tête. Elle n'avait rien de plus à demander et savait maintenant ce qu'il lui arriverait.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux disposer et aller rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur. Lui dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

La jeune fille se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle remercia le directeur et sortit. À peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'une réalité s'insinua dans son esprit. Elle ignorait totalement à quoi ressemblait une vie en famille. Jamais elle n'avait eu une véritable famille, ou un exemple de ce qu'était une famille. Que devait-elle faire? Et si les parents de Ron étaient très sévères? S'ils les obligeaient à rester dans la maison ou dehors, même par mauvais temps? Louna secoua la tête. _C'est stupide. Personne ne n'enfermerait des enfants dehors, surtout lorsqu'il fait mauvais. Dumbledore ne m'enverrait pas dans une famille qui me maltraiterait…_Pensa la jeune fille. Mais elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue. Peut-être le père de Ron les frappait-il et Dumbledore l'ignorait. Peut-être que, si le père de Ron est comme le faux père qu'elle avait eu pendant 13 ans, elle serait battue également. La peur s'insinua en elle et c'est avec ces pensées qu'elle se dirigea vers le hall. Elle n'était plus certaine que d'aller passer l'été chez l'un de ses ami soit une bonne chose. Elle pourrait toujours demander à Ron comment étaient ses parents, mais elle se doutait qu'il répondrait la vérité. Une fois dans le hall, elle sortit à l'extérieur. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver Ron, Hermione et Sammy, qui étaient assis sous un arbre, près du lac. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas traînant.

-Hey Lou! J'ai appris la nouvelle! S'exclama Ron alors que la jeune fille approchait.

Celle-ci eut un vague sourire et, une fois qu'elle eut rejoint le groupe, s'assit entre Sammy et Ron.

-Je viens de recevoir un hibou de ma mère. Je savais qu'elle n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. Le seul ennui, c'est que Percy sera là.

Louna eut un pâle sourire. Comment dire à l'un de ses amis qu'elle était effrayée d'aller passer les vacances dans sa demeure? Comment lui avouer qu'elle avait peur à nouveau de se faire battre, cette fois par ses parents?

-Et…Tes p-parents…Comment ils sont? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante

-Ils sont géniaux, tu vas voir. Dit Harry, qui arrivait à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient

Louna tourna la tête vers lui. Y avait-il déjà été? S'était-il fait battre?

-J'y suis allé il y a deux ans. Dit Harry en voyant l'expression de Louna. Tu verras, ils sont très gentils.

-Ouais, enfin, tant que ma mère ne s'énerve pas trop. Dit Ron

-Je n'ai jamais vu ton père s'emporter. Dit Harry

Louna les regarda. Si Harry y était déjà allé et qu'il en parlait librement, peut-être se faisait-elle trop d'idées au sujet des parents à Ron. Elle se sentit un peu rassurée et suivit la conversation, sans toutefois dire un mot.

-Oh, j'avais oublié. Louna, le Professeur Lupin voudrait que tu ailles le voir. Dit Harry, après une bonne dizaine de minutes.

La jeune fille releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-P-P-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle faiblement

-J'en sais rien, il m'a dit qu'il voudrait te parler avant qu'il ne parte. Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Louna rebaissa la tête et, lentement, se releva. À contrecoeur, elle quitta le petit groupe et se dirigea vers le château. Que lui voulait Remus? Pourquoi avait-il demandé à ce qu'elle vienne? Cela lui prit une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant la porte du bureau de Remus. Nerveuse, elle avait marché lentement, espérant retarder le plus possible le moment où elle devrait se retrouver devant son professeur. Mais, comme le temps ne s'arrête pas, elle finit par arriver à son point d'arriver. Elle resta un bon moment devant la porte, tremblante, ne sachant que faire. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle poussa un profond soupir et, la tête baissée, frappa 2 brefs coups à la porte. Elle espérait que Remus ne serait pas dans son bureau, mais ses espoirs s'évanouirent lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, Remus ouvrit la porte.

-Ah Louna. Venez, entrez. Lui dit Remus avec un sourire

La jeune fille avait envie de se s'enfuir en courant dans le couloir, mais, tremblante, entra dans le bureau. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle, ses tremblements augmentèrent. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver seule avec un homme dans la même pièce, étant toujours effrayée à l'idée de se faire frapper sans aucune raison.

-Ha-Harry m'a dit que…Vous vouliez me voir…Dit Louna d'une voix tremblante

-Oui, en effet. Vous n'avez pas à être aussi nerveuse, Louna, je ne veux que prendre de vos nouvelles.

Intriguée, Louna haussa un sourcil et regarda Remus pendant quelques secondes avant de rebaisser la tête. Jamais un professeur l'avait fait venir à son bureau simplement pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

-J'ai appris que vous allez passer les vacances chez les Weasley. Vous verrez, ce sont des gens extrêmement gentils et généreux…Et ils ne te feront aucun mal, tu peux en être certaine. Lui dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait peur de se faire frapper par les parents de Ron?

-Ils ne sont pas comme…L'homme que vous avez connu pendant 13 ans et qui faisait semblant d'être votre père.

Louna releva brusquement la tête et fixa Remus dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Comment le savez-vous? Demanda-t-elle faiblement en rebaissant la tête, ses yeux s'étant à nouveau remplis de larmes.

-Parce que je le sais, et certaines autres personnes du monde de la sorcellerie sont également au courant. Sean n'était pas votre frère et il n'a pas eu le courage de vous l'avouer.

-Il m'a trahi. Il m'a annoncé cela dans-

-Une lettre. Termina Remus

La jeune fille leva à nouveau la tête, ses joues ruisselantes de larmes, et demanda

-Mais pourquoi savez-vous tout cela? Pourquoi m'en parlez-vous?

-Parce que c'est à moi que Sean avait confié la lettre, au début de l'année, lorsque vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois…Il m'a dit de vous la donner s'il lui arriverait quelque chose. Et si je vous parle de cela, c'est parce que je veux simplement que vous sachiez quelque chose. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous d'en parler, et même d'y penser…Que pensez-vous de votre frère?

La jeune fille aurait voulu ne rien dire, faire semblant que ce n'était pas si important que cela, mais elle en fut incapable. Tout ce qu'elle pensait depuis des semaines sortit sans qu'elle puisse empêcher les paroles de sortir de sa bouche.

-Il n'est pas mon frère! Il a fait semblant pendant tout ce temps. J'avais confiance en lui, c'était lui en qui j'avais le plus confiance et que j'aimais le plus sur terre! Il était ma raison de vivre, il était tout pour moi! Mais il s'est bien foutu de moi! Pendant 13 ans, ma stupide vie n'a été qu'un sale mensonge! Et il n'a même pas osé me le dire face à face! Il me l'a écrit dans cette stupide lettre alors qu'il est mort! Je n'ai plus personne! Jamais je ne pourrai faire à nouveau confiance en une autre personne! Tout ça à cause de lui. C'est de sa faute! Il a gâché ma vie! Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais rien dit! Pourquoi!

Louna éclata en sanglots et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le plancher. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et sanglota.

-Hey Louna. Ça va aller, ça va aller Louna. Lui dit Remus d'une voix douce en se baissant à sa hauteur.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille se jeta contre l'homme et le serra dans ses bras, comme elle aurait fait avec Sean s'il aurait été là

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça, pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit m'arriver à moi! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si mal? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a séparé de lui? Je n'étais pas prête, je ne m'étais pas préparée à devoir me séparer de lui! Est-ce mieux ainsi? Il n'est qu'un salaud après tout, il m'a trahie, il m'a…tuée. Réussi-t-elle à dire à travers ses sanglots.

Remus ne prononça pas la moindre parole. Il se contentait de lui frotter le dos d'une main apaisante tout en lui murmurant quelques fois des "Chuuuut, ça va aller. " L'homme savait très bien qu'en fait, la jeune fille n'avait pas été préparée à se retrouver seule. Sean était parti trop tôt et l'homme qu'elle avait eu comme père ne l'avait guère aidée à s'épanouir. Elle n'était pas prête à voler de ses propres ailes, comme peu de jeunes de son âge, et avait besoin d'avoir une personne à ses côtés afin de l'aider à avoir confiance en elle-même. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes que Louna commença à se calmer. Comme si elle venait de s'en apercevoir, elle relâcha immédiatement Remus et essuya ses yeux gonflés et rougis de même que son visage ruisselant de larmes.

-Vous savez Louna, je ne crois pas que votre frère ait voulu vous blesser en agissant ainsi. Je ne prends pas son parti, mais je comprends un peu ce qu'il a essayé de faire et ce serait dommage si vous lui en voudrez pour le reste de votre vie.

Louna prit une grande bouffée d'air et le regarda, intriguée et surprise.

-Je crois qu'en vous cachant la vérité, il n'a simplement cherché qu'à vous protéger. Il a certainement dû trouver cruel et dégradant l'acte que votre père a commis. Peut-être avait-il peur de te rendre malheureuse en t'apprenant que ton père t'avait abandonnée, alors il a décidé de ne rien dire et de jouer le rôle de grand-frère

-Et il en a profité pour se moquer de moi pendant 13 ans. Ajouta sombrement la jeune fille, la tête baissée.

-Hey, arrête de dire des choses comme ça Louna. Dit doucement Remus en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente.

Les larmes étaient à nouveau remontées dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qui essaya tant bien que mal de les retenir, en vain. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya son visage de même que ses yeux, espérant faire cesser ce flot de larmes, mais rien n'y fit.

-Je suis certain que ton frère n'a jamais voulu te blesser, Louna. Mais quoi qu'il aurait pu faire, il n'en avait pas le choix étant donné les circonstances. Il n'a voulu que te protéger en te cachant la vérité parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu souffres toute ta vie Louna, mais il ne pouvait cacher la vérité puisqu'il savait que tes parents voudraient te rencontrer une fois que tu serais plus vieille. Il savait parfaitement l'acte que ton père avait commis et c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il n'a jamais voulu te le dire de son vivant. J'ignore comment tu l'aurais su si Sean serait toujours vivant, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix de vous blesser un jour ou l'autre. Pourquoi lui en veux-tu le plus, Louna? Pour t'avoir menti pendant 13 ans ou pour avoir eu l'impression, pendant 13 ans, que tu avais un grand frère sur qui compter?

-M-M-Mais c'est…Ce sont des qu…Questions identiques. Répondit Louna, les sourcils froncés, en relevant la tête.

-Pas exactement Louna. Réfléchis bien et reposes-toi ces questions. Tu verras, un jour, tu y verras une différence et plus tard, tu comprendras. Peut-être seras-tu même en mesure de lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait.

La jeune fille se mit à sangloter doucement.

-Qu...Quand pourrais-je tout…Tout comp…comprendre? Demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard à travers ses sanglots.

-Seul le temps pourra te le dire Louna. Répondit Remus en lui frottant doucement le bras.

-Quand cesserais-je…De pleurer ainsi? Quand pourrais-je ne pas me mettre à pleurer chaque…Fois que je pense à Sean?

-Je l'ignore Louna. C'est le temps qui guérira toutes tes blessures, il n'existe aucun remède. Tu dois passer à travers cela. Tu verras, le temps arrangera les choses de lui-même. Cela peut prendre 1 semaine, un mois, des mois, un an, des années. C'est différent pour chaque personne, mais tu vas tout comprendre un jour et tu pourras enfin décider si ce qu'a fait Sean mérite que tu lui en veuilles jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Seul le temps effacera les choses. Répondit calmement Remus avec un pâle sourire en coin.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille acquiesça lentement de la tête afin de faire comprendre à son professeur qu'elle avait compris. Avec sa manche, elle essuya son visage ruisselant de larmes et se releva, aidée de Remus, qui avait toujours ses mains posées sur ses bras. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle depuis la première fois qu'elle était entrée et fronça les sourcils à la vue de toutes ces caisses et valises.

-Que faîtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-J'ai donné ma démission à Dumbledore. Avec ce qui est arrivé hier, je n'ai pas envie de revivre un autre épisode comme celui-ci. Expliqua Remus en ramenant ses mains le long de son corps

Encore une fois, la jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, mais ne dit rien. Elle aurait bien aimé le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et lui dire qu'elle trouvait cela dommage qu'il parte, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

-J'espère que vous ne tenterez plus de vous enlever la vie à nouveau…

Louna eut un petit rire triste et leva les avant-bras. Elle baissa les manches et découvrit ses poignets. Sur chacun d'eux, elle portait un poignet noir et une faible lueur bleutée les entourait.

-Madame Pomfresh me les a enfilé après que j'aie tenté de me couper les veines. Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de lueur bleue, les poignets disparaîtront. C'est…Comme un baromètre, mais les poignets indiquent le niveau de mes pensées suicidaires. Lorsqu'elle me les a enfilés, la lueur était beaucoup plus foncée, mais je crois que je suis sur la bonne voix maintenant. Et puis, je ne peux pas ôter les poignets moi-même et ils m'empêchent de m'ouvrir à nouveau les veines. Expliqua Louna avec un sourire triste.

-En effet, je crois que tu es sur la bonne voie.

La jeune fille sourit. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Bon eh bien, je crois que nous aurons bientôt l'occasion de nous rencontrer, peut-être à la fin de l'été. Dit Remus, après quelques minutes, en raccompagnant Louna jusqu'à la porte. Oh, j'allais oublier…Si tu veux absolument savoir qui tu es, regardes la Carte du Maraudeur, elle ne ment jamais.

La jeune fille le remercia du conseil et tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les corridors, elle remarqua qu'elle se sentait désormais plus légerte, comme si elle venait de se débarrasser d'un poids de ses épaules. Elle respira profondément et releva la tête. Le corridor était désert et le bruit de ses pas résonnaient sur les murs. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller retrouver les autres et de se faire questionner sur la raison pour laquelle le professeur Lupin avait demandé à la voir. Elle envie d'être seule et d'essayer de faire le point sur ce qu'allait maintenant devenir sa vie, même si elle comprenait à peine tout ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'allait-elle faire? Devrait-elle regarder la carte du Maraudeur pour ainsi savoir qui elle était vraiment? Ou devrait-elle attendre de voir ses…parents? La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait bel et bien des parents. Qu'elle avait une mère et un père. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune envie de les rencontrer et aurait refusé si quelqu'un lui aurait proposé le choix…Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait. Elle soupira longuement en secouant la tête. Pourquoi devait-elle endurer tout cela?

Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de remonter dans la salle commune, qui était presque déserte. Ils prirent place à l'une des tables qui se trouvaient près de la fenêtre et commencèrent à parler des vacances. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry sortit la carte que Remus venait de lui redonner et, après avoir murmuré la formule secrète, l'observa tout en participant à la conversation. Mais, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le jeune homme s'exclama

-Ça alors! Je n'arrive pas à le croire!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Hermione, l'air inquiet.

-Eh bien, je viens de trouver Louna sur la carte.

-Et alors? Demanda Ron

-Alors regardez.

Harry tourna la carte de façon à ce qu'ils puissent lire les noms et, lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Louna, ils eurent la même réaction. Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche et, après quelques secondes, dit

-Mais comment est-ce possible!

-J'en sais rien, mais la carte ne ment pas, Sirius…L'a dit hier. Répondit Harry, les yeux fixés sur l'étiquette portant le nom de Louna. Elle vient par ici je crois.

Pendant quelques minutes, les trois adolescents regardèrent le nom de Louna avancer lentement vers la salle commune sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait…Le lui dire? Demanda Ron

-Non, si elle veut savoir, elle n'aura qu'à regarder sur la carte. Répondit une voix derrière Ron.

Tous trois sursautèrent et se retournèrent afin de regarder Sammy. Ils n'avaient pas entendu le portrait s'ouvrir et n'avaient pas vu son nom sur la carte, ayant été trop concentrés à regarder le nom de Louna.

-Depuis combien de temps nous écoutais-tu? Demanda Hermione

-Oh, pas très longtemps. J'ai simplement entendu la question de Ron. Répondit Sammy en haussant les épaules.

-Alors, comment sais-tu de quoi nous parlons?

-Parce que je le sais. Je m'en suis aperçue seulement quelques jours après qu'on ait commencé les cours.

-Tu étais déjà au courant de son histoire! Demanda Harry, intrigué

-Bien sûr…J'en ai entendu parler par…Mon père lorsque j'étais un enfant…Mais peu importe. Ne lui dîtes rien sauf si elle vous demande de voir la carte. Peut-être qu'elle n'a justement pas envie de le savoir maintenant. Je monte au dortoir préparer mes bagages. Leur dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-On ferait bien de faire ce que Sammy a dit et de ne rien lui dire sauf si elle le demande. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie de le savoir. Dit Hermione une fois que Sammy eut disparu.

-En y pensant, je n'aurais probablement pas le goût de savoir qui sont mes vrais parents après qu'ils m'aient abandonné… Dit Ron après quelques minutes de silence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent le portrait s'ouvrir à nouveau et se retournèrent. C'était Louna qui venait d'entrer et ils la regardèrent s'avancer dans la salle commune. La jeune fille leva la tête vers eux mais son regard se posa sur la carte ouverte. Elle s'arrêta et l'observa longuement, se demanda si elle devait la regarder ou non. Harry suivit son regard et, lorsqu'il s'aperçut ce qu'elle observait, il demanda, hésitant,

-Tu…Tu veux jeter…Un coup d'œil?

Mais Louna ne répondit pas. Elle continuait de fixer la carte, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis, en voyant ses trois amis assis autour de la carte, elle se dit qu'ils connaissaient sa véritable identité alors qu'elle l'ignorait encore. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, au dernier moment, elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir, peu importe le nombre de gens qui le savait. Elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir, mais n'en aurait guère le choix durant l'été. Elle referma la bouche, secoua la tête et leur tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers l'Escalier menant au dortoir.

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir? Demanda Hermione alors que l'adolescente atteignait la porte.

Celle-ci fit non de la tête et leur dit

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je n'en aurai pas le choix cet été alors je vais attendre jusque là. Je monde au dortoir…

-Sammy y est déjà. Dit Hermione avec un sourire triste.

-Pauvre Louna. Je ne veux pas imaginer comment ça doit être difficile à supporter pour elle. Dit Hermione en ramenant la tête vers l'avait une fois que Louna eut disparu elle à son tour.

-Moi non plus. Dit Ron en soupirant longuement. Je n'imagine pas comment vont se dérouler les vacances…

-Ron! Dit Hermione d'un ton de reproches

-Non! Ce n'est pas…Ce que je, heu, voulais dire.

-Ouais, j'en suis certaine! Dit sarcastiquement Hermione. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle soit d'humeur à faire la fête et à rigoler! Elle ne s'en remettra pas aussi rapidement, Ron! Et je ne crois pas qu'elle sera remise à la rentrée! Alors tu ferais bien de t'y préparer parce qu'elle va probablement passer la moitié de ses nuits à pleurer et à passer ses journées assise seule dans un coin ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais ne la laisse pas tombée parce qu'elle a besoin de support et si vraiment tu es son amie, tu seras là pour elle.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot. Puis, au bout d'une minute, Ron poussa un profond soupir, leva les yeux au ciel et dit

-D'accord, d'accord! Je vais veiller sur elle. Mais je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ce qui est de réconforter les gens et je ne sais pas comment agir dans ces situations!

Louna poussa la porte du dortoir et entra. Sammy, entourée d'un océan d'objets divers, était assise sur le plancher et semblait trier ce qu'elle allait amené pour ses vacances. Louna se dirigea silencieusement vers son lit et s'y assis, regardant faire Sammy.

-Salut Louna. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Sammy en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en guise de réponse. Sammy haussa un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien et se remit à trier. Louna aurait aimé lui poser certaines questions, mais elle n'osait pas, de peur que l'adolescente ne la trouve trop curieuse. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui lui était venue lorsqu'elle était sortie du bureau de Dumbledore. Cependant, elle ne savait comment la poser.

-Dumbledore m'a dit…L'endroit où tu allais passer tes vacances…

Sammy cessa se trier et dit

-Ah vraiment? Pourquoi t'a-t-il dit cela?

-Je lui ai demandé la raison pour laquelle je…Je ne pouvais pas passer les vacances chez toi…Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre cette réponse lorsque je lui ai demandé…Tu m'en avais jamais parlé…Expliqua lentement Louna en baissant la tête

-Ce n'est pas une chose dont je me vanterais, tu sais. Mais je n'en ai pas honte. Comme personne ne me demande la question, je ne dis pas à qui veut l'entendre que j'habite dans un orphelinat moldu…Je croyais que tu aurais compris lorsque je t'ai raconté mon histoire…

-Je…Je n'avais pas…Fait le lien…Excuse-moi… Murmura Louna

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu as bien le droit de t'informer. Tu sais, là-bas, ils ne savent pas que je suis une sorcière alors je dois laisser tous mes livres ici au cas où l'un des autres enfants parviendraient à fouiller dans ma valise. Je ne fais qu'emporter tout ce qui est entièrement moldu.

Louna acquiesça de la tête, mais ne dit rien de plus. Elle restait assise à regarder faire Sammy, qui entassait tout ce qui était sorcier près de son lit. Mais Sammy finit par fermer sa valise et se leva. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Louna et, prenant une inspiration, lui dit d'une voix hésitante

-Je sais que ça ne va sûrement pas te plaire, Louna, mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

La jeune fille leva la tête et la regarda, intriguée.

-C'est à propos de Sean…

Le visage de Louna s'assombrit et elle rebaissa la tête, redoutant la suite.

-Je…Comment te dire cela?...Je…J'ai…Je…Je sais…Je sais comment il est mort. Dit Sammy en prenant une inspiration.

Louna releva à nouveau la tête vers elle et la regarda pendant de longues minutes. Puis, rebaissant la tête, elle dit

-C'est impossible…Dumbledore lui-même ignore comment il est mort alors comment pourrais-tu le savoir?

-Je t'expliquerais après…Mais…Veux-tu le savoir?

Louna réfléchit pendant de longues minutes. Avait-elle vraiment envie de savoir la façon dont Sean était mort? Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire? Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête et attendit, le cœur battant.

-Il…Il est mort…Il…Il s'est…Il s'est fait…Tuer…Il a été torturé…Puis assassiné…Dit Sammy dans un souffle.

Louna releva une fois de plus la tête et regarda Sammy mais, à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille avait détourné le regard.

-Qu-Quoi? Demanda Louna, incrédule

-Tu m'as bien entendue, Louna, et je ne plaisante jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de chose…Je suis sérieuse. Dit Sammy en ramenant son regard dans celui de Louna

Celle-ci s'était figée. Elle ne savait que penser, ni comment réagir. Il lui semblait impossible que Sean se soit fait assassiné après s'être fait torturé…Comment cela se pouvait-il?

-Il…Il a été tué par un sorcier…Il s'est fait assommé et, alors qu'il était inconscient, il s'est fait capturé et amener dans une pièce. Puis, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé…Il s'est fait torturé…Puis, au bout d'un moment, il s'est fait…Tuer…

Louna cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. C'était comme si son cerveau ne voulait pas enregistrer l'information. Elle n'avait aucune réaction. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé comment il avait perdu la vie, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il ait pu se faire assassiné…

-Comment sais-tu cela?

-Je l'ai vu Louna. Répondit calmement Sammy en clignant des paupières.

-Comment as-tu fait pour voir? Tu y étais?

-Non Louna. Je veux dire que j'ai _vu_. Je l'ai _vu_.

L'adolescente ne comprenait pas. Comment Sammy avait-elle pu voir sans y être? Elle se rappela la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec elle quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait parlé de son petit frère et avait également dit qu'elle l'avait _vu_ se faire tué.

-Je suis voyante, Louna. Dit Sammy après quelques minutes de silence en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille

-V-Voyante?

-Oui. Mais je ne lis pas dans les feuilles de thé ou quelque chose comme ça…J'ai des visions. Parfois, ce que je vois se passe immédiatement, parfois, ce que je vois est le futur. Je ne suis pas comme le professeur Trelawney. Je n'essaie pas de regarder les boules de cristal. Mais je sais que mes rêves sont réels. J'ai déjà vérifié plus d'une fois.

Louna ne savait que dire. Elle restait bouche-bée devant ces révélations et ne savait que penser. C'était à peine si elle bougeait tellement elle était surprise.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Sammy, inquiète, au bout de quelques minutes.

Le regard fixé dans le vide, Louna approuva lentement de la tête. D'abord elle apprenait que Sean avait été tué, ensuite elle apprenait que sa meilleure amie était voyante.

-Comment...As-tu su que tu étais voyante? Demanda lentement Louna en rebaissant la tête.

-Ma mère l'était, ma grand-mère l'était, toutes les femmes de la famille du côté de ma mère l'étaient alors je me suis dit que je devais l'être également et je ne me suis pas trompée. J'ai commencé très jeune à avoir des visions. Répondit Sammy en haussant les épaules. Mais tu sais, être voyante n'est pas aussi amusant que tout le monde le croit. Il y a des jours où je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais eu ce don.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, puis Sammy se leva et dit

-Je vais continuer mes bagages.

-Je crois que je vais commencer…Dit Louna en se levant à son tour.

Elle prit son sac, le vida des manuels scolaires qu'il contenait et prit un second sac qui contenait le reste de ses effets. Elle commença à remplir le sac de ses effets. Pendant un long moment, aucune des deux adolescentes ne prononça la moindre parole, s'affairant à faire entrer le plus de choses possibles dans leur sac. Seul le bruit des sacs venait briser le silence.

-Est-ce qu'il a beaucoup souffert? Murmura Louna, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Sammy, qui s'apprêtait à faire entrer une pile de vêtements dans son sac, la reposa sur ses genoux et resta immobile.

-Oui. Répondit-elle au bout d'une minute en tournant lentement les yeux vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ramena son regard sur ses choses et ne dit rien. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une autre minute qu'elle murmura

-Tant mieux…

-Oh, tu crois Louna? Le penses-tu vraiment? Demanda Sammy en observant la jeune fille.

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille ne fit qu'acquiescer la tête.

-Tu crois que, peu importe ce qu'une personne a fait, elle mérite de souffrir ainsi, avant de se faire assassiner? Demanda Sammy en haussant les sourcils.

Cette fois, Louna s'abstint de répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'aucune personne ne méritait de souffrir ainsi inutilement, mais elle n'avait pas envie de devoir répondre à d'autres questions pour le moment. Lentement, elle recommença à ranger ses choses dans son sac, bien qu'elle ait bientôt terminé.

-Tu verras, ça va bien se passer chez Ron. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quelque chose. J'ai déjà rencontré ses parents et ils sont très gentils.

_Bien sûr, mon faux père aussi devait avoir l'air très gentil et regarde ce qu'il me faisait subir._ Pensa amèrement Louna, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire

-Ne sois pas trop timide. Bon, aller, on va rejoindre les autres, j'ai terminé…Enfin, je crois. Dit Sammy en se levant, regardant ses bagages au pied de son lit

Louna, qui avait terminé quelques minutes plus tôt, se leva également.

-Oh, j'allais oublier de te le dire. Ne m'écris pas cet été. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas! Ajouta précipitamment Sammy. Mais comme je vais être dans un orphelinat moldu et qu'on ne doit pas se douter de quelque chose, tu ne dois pas m'envoyer de hibou. Imagine un peu la réaction des autres en voyant un hibou apparaître au petit-déjeuner. Mais…Si tu veux, tu peux m'écrire par voie postale normale. Tu sais sûrement comment faire alors ne te gêne pas. Mais le seul ennui serait de trouver une boîte aux lettres près de chez Ron…Tu trouveras bien le moyen de m'envoyer la lettre si tu veux me parler alors.

Elles sortirent du dortoir et descendirent l'escalier afin de rejoindre les autres. Louna suivait Sammy sans prononcer la moindre parole, les yeux fixés sur ses souliers. Elles rejoignirent Hermione, Harry et Ron et prirent place avec eux.

-Alors les filles, vos bagages sont prêts? Demanda Hermione

-Ouais, ils sont prêts. Répondit Sammy

-Tu n'oublies rien cette fois? Habituellement, elle se rend compte qu'elle a oublié quelque chose alors que nous sommes déjà dans le train alors c'est pour cette raison qu'elle fait ses bagages si tôt. Ainsi, si elle se rend compte qu'elle oublie quelque chose, elle peut toujours aller le mettre dans sa valise.

Louna eut un petit rire, mais écouta à peine la conversation. Ils finirent par se relever et sortirent à nouveau à l'extérieur, dans le parc. Beaucoup d'étudiants profitaient également du soleil qui brillait et de la fin des examens pour être à l'extérieur du château, à l'intérieur duquel ils avaient dû s'enfermer afin d'étudier pendant de longues heures.

-On ferait bien d'y aller, le banquet va bientôt commencer. Dit Sammy, alors que l'après-midi tirait à sa fin.

-Quel banquet? Demanda faiblement Louna alors que les autres se levaient

-Le banquet de fin d'année. Il y en a un au début de l'année et un à la fin. Dit Ron alors que Louna se relevait.

À contrecoeur, Louna suivit les autres à l'intérieur du château. Elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans la même pièce que toute l'école réunie. Mais elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec les autres sans prononcer la moindre parole. L'atmosphère était joyeuse et tous les étudiants parlaient avec enthousiasme des vacances tout en mangeant un excellent repas. Mais Louna n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête, bien que Gryffindor avait remporté une nouvelle fois la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Elle avait envie d'être seule, dans un endroit plus tranquille, afin de penser à tout ce qui lui arrivait et à ce que Remus et Sammy lui avaient dit. C'est avec un certain pincement au cœur qu'elle réalisa que le Professeur Lupin était déjà parti. Elle aurait aimé lui parler à nouveau…Bien qu'elle se mit à penser qu'elle l'aurait probablement ennuyée. La nouvelle que Sirius était innocent était déjà déclarée. Un article concernant leur aventure de la veille et la révélation que Peter Pettigrow avait été le véritable meurtrier avaient fait la manchette de La Gazette du Sorcier, mais l'adolescente ne l'avait pas lu, bien que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sammy s'étaient jetés sur le journal afin de savoir ce qui se passerait. La jeune fille poussa un soupir et soutint sa tête dans sa main gauche. Elle écoutait à peine ce que les autres disaient autour d'elle et ne mangea pas. Elle entendit à peine le discours de Dumbledore et, lorsque les autres se levèrent, elle en fit autant et retourna à la salle commune. À peine eut-elle traversé le trou qu'elle monta directement au dortoir sans adresser la moindre parole aux autres. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû leur dire quelque chose, mais l'envie d'être seule était plus forte. Une fois qu'elle eut monté l'escalier, la jeune fille referma la porte du dortoir derrière elle et se jeta sur son lit. Immédiatement, les pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête et elle tenta tant bien que mal d'essayer d'y voir clair. Louna resta un long moment étendu à plat ventre sur son lit et ce ne fut que lorsque Sammy et Hermione poussèrent la porte du dortoir qu'elle cessa de penser. Toutes ces heures n'avaient servi à rien à l'exception de lui avoir donné un horrible mal de tête. Elle se redressa, enfila son pyjama et, après avoir murmuré un vague _Bonne nuit_, se glissa sous ses couvertures. La jeune fille tenta de s'endormir, mais ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, bercée par les respirations lentes et profondes de Sammy et d'Hermione, qu'elle réussit finalement à s'endormir.

C'est avec l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures que Louna se réveilla au matin. Elle resta un bon moment étendu, les yeux ouverts, dans son lit à contempler le sommet de son lit. Puis, elle entendit Sammy bouger dans son lit et regarda sa montre. À son grand malheur, elle vit qu'il n'était que sept heures et quart. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et tenta de s'endormir, mais ses pensées revinrent dans son esprit et l'empêchèrent de se rendormir. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle repoussa ses couvertures et poussa un soupir, se faisant à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait réussir à se rendormir. Elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune encore vide. Elle prit place sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient face au foyer et attendit que les autres descendent à leur tour. Il lui fallu un certain temps avant de réaliser que c'était aujourd'hui le jour du départ. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains et la secoua lentement. Il lui semblait que le temps avait passé incroyablement vite cette année. Beaucoup de choses lui étaient arrivées durant cette année qu'elle avait passé dans un monde qu'elle croyait fantastique. Parmi les sombres événements qui lui étaient arrivés, quelques-uns étaient plus joyeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter et l'année qu'elle venait de passer avait probablement été la moins pénible à supporter depuis qu'elle fréquentait l'école, bien que des événements plus tragiques étaient survenus. Puis, elle entendit des pas venant de l'escalier et regarda à nouveau sa montre. Il était maintenant huit heures et les autres ne devraient pas tarder à venir se réveiller.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout? Demanda la voix de Harry alors qu'elle venait de fixer à nouveau son regard dans les flammes du foyer

Louna releva la tête et le regarda brièvement avant de dire

-Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.

-Moi non plus. C'est toujours comme ça le jour du départ. Surtout que je dois retourner chez les Dursley pour l'été. Je les déteste…Au fait, tu n'es pas trop nerveuse?

Louna haussa un sourcil et lui demanda, prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder directement dans les yeux

-Nerveuse pourquoi?

-D'aller passer l'été chez Ron…Tu verras, ses parents sont géniaux.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête d'un air peu convaincu. La crainte de se faire battre à nouveau était toujours présente et devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure que le temps avançait. Finalement, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, les élèves commencèrent à descendre des dortoirs et Sammy, Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent. Ils descendirent ensembles prendre leur petit-déjeuner et s'attardèrent longuement à la table des Gryffindor. Ils remontèrent par la suite à la tour afin d'aller chercher leur bagage. Hermione, Sammy et Louna montèrent aux dortoirs des filles tandis que Ron et Harry montèrent à celui des garçons.

-Déjà la fin de l'année…Il me semble que tu viens d'arriver ici. Dit Sammy à l'adresse de Louna

Celle-ci sourit faiblement et empoigna son sac à dos ainsi que son second sac. Hermione et Sammy firent de même mais, alors que Sammy se penchait afin de prendre quelque chose rester en dessous de son lit, elle dit

-Hey Louna, il y a quelque chose sous ton lit.

Persuadée de n'avoir rien oublié, l'adolescente se pencha et regarda sous son lit. En effet, parmi les boules de poussière se trouvait une chose noire qu'elle sortit. Elle se redressa et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du chien noir en peluche que lui avait donné Sean lors de son anniversaire. Elle resta un long moment à le regarder, ne sachant que faire. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle ne l'avait vu et ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il avait disparu. Était-ce un signe? Cela faisais quelques semaines que la peluche traînait sous son lit et qu'elle le retrouve alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir en vacances. Sammy et Hermione la regardèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot. Toujours à genoux sur le plancher, Louna leva les yeux vers elles puis se releva et jeta la peluche sur son lit. Elle reprit ses bagages et sortit du dortoir sans prononcer la moindre parole, ne sachant comment réagir. Les deux adolescentes la suivirent et descendirent l'escalier en silence. Elles rejoignirent les garçons et ensembles, ils retournèrent dans le hall. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et attendirent avec les autres d'avoir une carriole sans chevaux qui les amènerait au quai du train. Il faisait chaud et le soleil brillait. Ai bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils montèrent finalement dans une carriole et, lorsqu'ils eurent refermer la portière, elle s'ébranla et se mit en route. Le trajet se fit dans un silence paisible. Louna regardait le château disparaître par la petite fenêtre avec un sentiment de tristesse. Poudlard avait été l'endroit où elle s'était sentie le plus en sécurité même si au début de l'année, elle avait craint de recevoir des coups comme châtiment de la part de ses professeurs.

-Viens Louna, on est arrivés. Dit Sammy

La jeune fille sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle. À sa grande surprise, elle s'aperçut que ses amis se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé que la carriole s'était arrêtée. Elle empoigna ses sacs et suivit les autres sur le quai, où se trouvait le train dont la grosse locomotive rouge crachait des nuages de fumée. Apercevant Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sammy se dirigèrent vers lui afin de lui dire au revoir tandis que Louna restait là, debout au milieu de la foule, attendant qu'ils reviennent.

-Salut Louna. Dit une voix derrière elle.

L'adolescente sursauta et se retourna lentement. Debout devant elle se tenait Draco qui, seul, la regardait. Louna l'observa pendant un long moment, les sourcils froncés. Il n'arborait pas son air supérieur et arrogant qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher. L'adolescent avait l'air fatigué et perdu, tout comme elle. De grands cernes violettes ornaient ses yeux, comme si quelque chose l'avait empêché de dormir. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il vit l'expression d'incompréhension de la jeune fille.

-Alors, comme ça, tu as sauvé Sirius Black. C'était à la première page du journal, hier. Lui dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur.

Louna, qui le regardait toujours, ne répondit rien. Draco regarda autour de lui comme s'il avait peur qu'une personne autour d'eux écoute leur conversation, puis fit un pas vers elle et dit

-Tu sais, même si je suis certain que tu ne le feras pas, tu peux…M'écrire durant l'été. J'ai entendu dire que tu allais passer l'été chez Weasley.

Louna approuva d'un signe de tête, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de l'adolescent. Pourquoi voulait-il soudainement qu'elle lui écrive? Était-il en train de lui faire une mauvaise plaisanterie? Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie sur son visage. Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, incapables tous deux de détacher le regard. Puis, Draco ouvrit la bouche et voulut dire quelque chose, mais la voix de Sammy s'éleva derrière Louna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malfoy? Où sont passés tes fidèles chiens?

Draco détacha son regard de celui de Louna et tourna les talons.

-Il est bizarre, celui-là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? Demanda Harry

-J'en sais rien. Répondit Louna en haussant les épaules, la tête à nouveau baissée.

La locomotive donna un puissant coup de sifflet et les cinq adolescents se hâtèrent de reprendre leur bagage et entrèrent dans le train. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide qu'ils trouvèrent finalement après plusieurs minutes de recherche. Ils déposèrent leur bagage dans le filet et prirent place sur les sièges alors que le train se mettait en marche. Le silence régna pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, aucun des cinq adolescents ne sachant que dire. Hermione avait sortit de son sac un livre qu'elle lisait tandis que Louna regardait le paysage défilé par la fenêtre. Puis, Ron, Harry et Sammy se mirent à parler de Quidditch et de la coupe qui devait avoir lieu pendant les vacances. Le temps passait rapidement aux yeux de Louna. Il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi et elle avait l'impression que le train venait de quitter Poudlard. Le soleil brillait à l'extérieur, mais Louna aurait préféré qu'il pleuve. Elle poussa un soupir et détourna son regard de la fenêtre. Harry et Sammy étaient maintenant occupés à jouer une partie de Batailles Explosives.

-On fait une partie d'échec? Demanda Ron à Louna

Celle-ci eut un pâle sourire et acquiesça. L'adolescent installa le jeu et ils débutèrent la partie. Le temps passa ainsi et ils en étaient à leur quatrième partie, toutes remportées par Louna, lorsque Fred et Georges entrèrent dans le compartiment

-Alors Ron, encore en train de te faire battre? Demanda Fred et prenant place à côté d'Hermione

-La ferme. Répliqua celui-ci en fixant le jeu comme s'il espérait trouver une quelconque façon de gagner.

-As-tu déjà remporté une partie lorsque tu joues contre elle? Demanda Georges.

Ron releva la tête et cligna des yeux.

-Non. Grogna-t-il au bout d'une minute.

Il bougea finalement l'un de ses pions, mais à peine le pion avait-il fini de bouger que Louna joua. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, encore une fois, la partie se termina par la victoire de la jeune fille.

-C'est pas vrai! Mais comment est-ce qu'elle fait! Elle me bat à tous les coups! Comme si elle voyait toute la partie d'avance dans sa tête.

-Elle est simplement plus logique que toi. Dit Georges en ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune frère.

La jeune fille sembla trouver cette situation plutôt amusante.

-On arrive dans quelques minutes, préparez-vous. Leur dit Fred en se levant

Louna releva brusquement la tête. Le train arrivait déjà à la gare? Comment était-ce possible? Il lui semblait qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter Poudlard. Mais Fred avait raison. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le train commença à ralentir et les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter. L'estomac de la jeune fille se serra et elle se mit à trembler. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait et cela l'effrayait. Comme les autres, elle sortit ses bagages du filet et suivit les autres en dehors du compartiment. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les cinq adolescents réussirent tant bien que mal à se rayer un chemin parmi la foule et, une fois sortis du train, s'éloignèrent et s'arrêtèrent afin de se dire au revoir.

-On se revoit en septembre. N'oubliez pas que vous ne pouvez pas m'écrire sauf si vous l'envoyez par voie postale moldu. Il faut que j'y aille, la gouvernante doit sûrement m'attendre. Dit Sammy.

Elle leur donna à tour de rôle une caresse et, lorsqu'elle serra Louna contre elle, celle-ci lui murmura

-J'ai peur Sammy…Peur de tout ce qui va se passer pendant les vacances…

-Tu seras avec Ron et sa famille, ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont très gentils, j'en suis certaine. Bonne chance. Lui murmura Sammy en lui frottant le dos.

Elle relâcha la jeune fille et lui donna deux tapes amicales sur l'épaule. Elle lui sourit d'un air réconfortant, prit sa valise et se dirigea rapidement vers la barrière magique.

-Je crois qu'on se reverra rapidement cet été, enfin, si mon père a réussi à avoir des billets pour le match.

-Ouais. Et je crois qu'on va entendre parler de Sirius dans quelques semaines. Dit Harry d'un ton confiant.

-On s'écrit, n'est-ce pas, les gars? Demanda Hermione

-Heu…Oui, oui, c'est certain. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Louna

-Tu peux m'écrire n'importe quand.

La jeune fille acquiesça brièvement de la tête. Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent leur bagage et traversèrent ensemble la barrière magique.

-Mes parents sont là. On se revoit plus tard cet été. Dit Ron

Ils se séparèrent et Louna suivit Ron, bien qu'une envie incroyable de s'enfuir lui traversait la tête. Plus Louna approchait de la famille de Ron, plus elle ralentissait le pas. Elle était effrayée, elle ne savait pas comment agir. Sa respiration était rapide et elle tremblait de plus en plus. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit ce qui devait être la mère de Ron l'accueillir. Elle ne bougea pas, comme si ses pieds étaient figés dans le sol de la gare. La tête baissée, elle entendit les voix se parler entre elles. Peut-être que si elle restait à cet endroit sans bouger, ils allaient l'oublier et partir. Mais la pensée de Louna disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Mme Weasley lui demander

-Tu dois être Louna, n'est-ce pas?

L'adolescente sursauta et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que la femme s'était approchée jusqu'à se trouver à un mètre d'elle. Louna releva un peu la tête et aperût le visage de Madame Weasley. Elle souriait tristement et lui dit doucement

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Louna. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle d'un regard paniqué, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui aurait pu l'amener ailleurs.

-Vient Louna, on va aller à l'extérieur afin de se rendre à notre maison. Lui dit cette fois le père de Ron.

La respiration de Louna s'accéléra et elle fit plusieurs pas vers l'arrière.

-Louna, mes parents ne vont pas te manger. Lui dit Ron avec un léger sourire

Mais sa mère le réprimanda. La jeune fille reculait toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son dos heurter une personne. Elle se retourna et voulut s'excuser, mais la personne la devança

-Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois que tu reculeras. Tu aurais pu causer un accident mortel. Lui dit la voix de Georges en la poussant doucement vers l'avant

-On a entendu dire que tu venais passer l'été à notre maison. Allez viens, on va te présenter tout le monde. Lui dit Fred alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur famille

-Tu verras, nous sommes une grande famille

-Alors n'aies pas peur.

Louna les laissa passer et les suivit.

-Oh non, tu ne restes pas en arrière

-Cesse d'être timide, c'est trop mignon.

Ils la firent passer devant eux et continuèrent de marcher

-Hey m'man! On te ramène ce qui a failli nous tuer! Dit Georges alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques mètres de leur mère

Louna sourit faiblement. Elle avait oublié que Fred et Georges seraient là pendant les vacances et cette pensée lui remonta un peu le moral.

-Très bien. Nous ferons les présentations à la maison, ça sera mieux. Maintenant, si on sortait? Dit Mme Weasley.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Louna resta à côté des jumeaux et soupira. _Peut-être que je me suis trompée à leur sujet._ Se dit Louna en suivant les jumeaux à l'extérieur, un peu plus rassurée, où le soleil brillait toujours.

_Et voila!Fini mais la jvais manquer mon émission alors:P et zai faim je re tanto!_

_BU!Mon émission jouait meme po a cause des jeux olympique!pleurebon tk jespere que vs avez aimer lhistoire se termine bientôt(ooo mon lapin vient me voir et me pousse avec son museau pour que jaille jouer avec)dsl si ca avait lair rusher mais c voulu et po voulu en meme temps'tk jesprere que vs avez aimer!merci a ceux qui lisent mais merci encore plus aceux qui reviewsmici vaness pour ton review!bon jy vais!_

_Byebye!_

_Louna_

_sincline_ _et tombe...ds neige'_


	24. Vie de famille

D.A: Tous les perso ainsi que l'univers sont à J.K Rowling mais mes perso et l'histoire m'appartiennent

N.A:AAARR!_Mord sa couverte_ Stupides crampes!Pas les crampes de filles lala!Je sais jamais comment les appeler celles la!Tien, on va dire les crampes digestives!Ca fait mal ouskya les intestins et t po capable de te tenir droit quand tu les as! Pis ca fais chier!(Po littéralement¬¬)pis ca arrive tjrs quand c po ltemps!ba comme a peu pres nimporte quoi dans la vie mais bon.YAAY!Po décole, ba commence juste a 15h20(je sais c con mais bon c le cegep) alors c coolpis yé minuit 45 et ma commencer mon chapitre 24!Je sais po trop quoi écrire mais bon jespere quil prendra po 3 mois a venir!ba remarque,la session serait fini!1 mois et quelques jours!Et je sais tjrs po quoi faire pour lannée prochaine non mais quécé je suis en train de faire la?Vs endormir avec mes tit probleme oskour--hum bon chapitre écrit au…A pis vs verrez ben!READ & ENJOY!(jai soif!)

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Ils la firent passer devant eux et continuèrent de marcher

-Hey m'man! On te ramène ce qui a failli nous tuer! Dit Georges alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques mètres de leur mère

Louna sourit faiblement. Elle avait oublié que Fred et Georges seraient là pendant les vacances et cette pensée lui remonta un peu le moral.

-Très bien. Nous ferons les présentations à la maison, ça sera mieux. Maintenant, si on sortait? Dit Mme Weasley.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Louna resta à côté des jumeaux et soupira. _Peut-être que je me suis trompée à leur sujet._ Se dit Louna en suivant les jumeaux à l'extérieur, un peu plus rassurée, où le soleil brillait toujours.

_**Chapitre 24: Vie de famille**_

Je suivis les jumeaux à l'extérieur de la gare, marchant d'un pas lent. Le soleil brillait tellement qu'il nous aveuglait, ses rayons se rétractant sur les pare-brises des automobiles et les fenêtres. Il régnait une chaleur étouffante dans la ville et le smog était visible. La tête baissée, je suivais les autres dans les rues de la ville de Londres, ignorant complètement l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Une nouvelle vie commence pour moi et je dois avouer qu'elle me fait plutôt peur. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble une vraie vie de famille, ce que je n'avais jamais vécu. Des questions se formèrent dans ma tête, notamment une question à propos du père et de son rôle dans la famille. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su ce qu'était le rôle d'un père dans une famille, moi qui ne l'avais jamais expérimentée. Si je ne savais pas le rôle qu'accomplissait un vrai père dans une famille, j'ignorais complètement ce qu'une mère avait comme rôle. Bien entendu, j'avais vu Sylvia, mais elle habitait seule avec son fils Éric…Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé que je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, ainsi que sa mère. J'avais entendu dire que les mères sont généralement plus douces et patiente avec leur enfant…Enfin, j'en avais plutôt déduit grâce aux livres que j'avais lu. Mais peut-être que la réalité était différente.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Allez, entrez tous pour qu'on puisse rentrer.

Je levai la tête et m'aperçus que nous nous trouvions devant l'enseigne d'un petit pub, qui semblait désert. Le père de Ron nous fit entrer un à la suite de l'autre et, n'ayant pas été assez rapide, je me retrouvai en avant de l'homme. Je me pressai contre Fred, la respiration légèrement plus rapide. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un foyer et, interrogée, je les regardai faire et, un à un, ils entraient dans le foyer, lançaient quelque chose dans les flammes, qui devenaient vertes, prononçaient quelque chose et disparaissaient. Puis, sans avoir aucune envie pour ce drôle de…truc, c'était mon tour.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment t'en servir, ma chérie? Me demanda doucement la mère de Ron.

Je baissai les yeux et fit non de la tête. Je me sentais soudainement ignorante. Combien d'autre chose j'ignorais du monde des sorciers? Ils allaient me prendre pour une ignorante qui ne connaît rien et qui ne sait rien.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons te montrer. Tu as vu les autres faire?

Lentement, j'acquiesçai de la tête, essayant de me tenir le plus loin possible de l'homme. Elle entreprit par la suite de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de ce moyen de transport pour qu'ensuite je puisse l'utiliser, mais j'étais certaine que j'allais me tromper dans la procédure et atterrir dans un autre pays. De plus, ce moyen de déplacement m'effrayait et je savais d'avance que je ne l'aimerais pas.

-Tu as tout compris?

Je fis oui de la tête. Il était facile à comprendre, mais allais-je me retrouver au bon endroit? De plus, j'étais certaine que j'allais me retrouver malade.

-Tu es certaine? Bon, alors tu peux y aller. Les autres seront déjà à la maison et t'attendront.

_Si j'arrive au bon endroit_. Pensais-je amèrement. Je pris une poignée de poudre qu'elle me tendait et me dirigeai d'un pas mal assuré dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-N'oublie pas de parler fort et clairement. Me rappela la femme alors que je jetai la poudre dans les flammes

Je fis un bref signe de tête. Parler fort et clairement? Moi qui étais la spécialiste en matière de chuchotement. Je pris une profonde inspiration et, avant que je ne m'étouffe, prononçai _Le Terrier_. Je me sentis soulevée et projeter en l'air en tournoyant sur moi-même, la respiration coupée. J'avais l'impression de tourner depuis des heures et je me demandais quand cela allait arrêter. Finalement, je sentis mes pieds touchés le sol à nouveau et m'effondrai sur ce qui devait être le plancher de la maison. À peine aie-je touché le sol que je me mis à tousser dû aux cendres que j'avais dû inspirer.

-Hey, ça va? Me demanda une voix au-dessus de moi.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai face à face avec Georges, qui me regardait en souriant. Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever. Je secouai un peu mes vêtements et regardai autour de moi, impressionnée par tout ce que la maison contenait.

-Bienvenue chez nous, Louna. Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je sursautai un peu et me retournai. Le père et la mère de Ron se tenaient juste devant moi. Je ne les avais pas entendus arriver tellement j'avais été absorbée dans l'observation de la maison. J'essayai de leur sourire, mais échouai lamentablement et fis une sorte de grimace tout en reculant de quelques pas.

-Nous allons t'installer tout de suite et ensuite, nous ferons les présentations plus convenablement. Me dit M. Weasley.

Je les suivis de loin dans l'escalier en tremblant tandis que les autres restaient à l'étage. Tout en continuant mon ascension, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder à nouveau autour de moi. La maison m'intriguait. Elle semblait vieille mais tenait encore en un morceau et une pensée me traversa l'esprit : cette habitation tenait par magie. Je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises à propos de tout ce que pouvait faire la magie. Mme Weasley ouvrit une porte et entra, suivie de son mari. Je m'arrêtai et regardai la porte en tremblant davantage. Que faisaient-ils? Pourquoi les autres ne nous avaient pas suivi? Que me voulaient-ils? Allaient-ils me battre? Ma respiration s'accéléra et je fixai la porte avec une furieuse envie de redescendre les marches et de sortir d'ici.

-Louna? Que fais-tu? Viens, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Me dit la voix de l'homme depuis la chambre.

J'entendis ses pas se déplacer dans la pièce et la peur me submergea. Le souvenir des pas de celui-dont-je-croyais-être-mon-père me revint en tête et je me figeai de terreur. Mais que m'arrivait-il? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réagir ainsi, même si je savais que le père de Ron n'était pas méchant et qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je le vis apparaître dans le cadre de la porte et je me mis à trembler, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Mon cerveau me criait de partir, mais mes jambes refusaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Je pouvais sentir son regard posé sur moi et mes yeux se remplirent d'eau. J'avais peur et je ne pouvais la contrôler, trop de souvenirs et de mauvaises expériences me remontaient en tête. Je me trouvais ridicule de réagir ainsi. Je sentis une main se posée sur mon épaule et je sursautai violemment. Je levai brièvement les yeux et vis que la mère de Ron se tenait à côté de moi.

-Tu n'as à avoir peur Louna. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Me dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Je le savais déjà, mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas comprendre et me criait de ne pas la croire. Elle m'entraîna lentement vers la chambre et, lorsque je passai devant l'homme, je levai brièvement mes yeux brillants de larmes vers lui. Il me fit un sourire apaisant mais ne fit aucun geste indiquant qu'il allait me suivre dans la chambre, ce dont je lui en fus reconnaissante.

-Tu dormiras dans la chambre de Ginny. Tu peux déposer tes affaires ici. Sens-toi comme chez toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ne te gêne pas d'accord? Tu peux redescendre, nous allons bientôt dîner. À moins que tu ne préfères rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'on t'appelle.

Lentement, j'hochai de la tête. Je préférais rester seule ici que de descendre et ennuyer les autres par ma présence. Mme Weasley sembla comprendre ma décision et n'insista pas davantage. Elle sortir de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard que je déposai mon sac et détachai mon regard de la porte close. La chambre était suffisamment grande pour permettre à deux personnes d'y loger sans trop empiéter sur l'espace de l'autre personne. Au fond de la chambre se trouvait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le champ entourant la maison. La chambre était bien rangée, enfin, cela devait être normal étant donné que Ginny n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis le début de l'année. Un matelas avait été ajouté à même le sol afin d'y accueillir une personne. Je m'y laissai tomber en poussant un profond soupir découragé. Je m'étendis sur le dos et regardai le plafond en essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête, chose à laquelle j'échouai lamentablement. J'étais découragée, épuisée. Comment allais-je passer au travers de tout ce que je vis présentement? Il me semblait que je n'en verrais jamais le bout. Comment allais-je m'en sortir? Pourrais-je un jour pardonner à Sean? En aurais-je seulement la force? Après tout, c'est à cause de lui si je ne peux plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit, si j'ai perdu le goût de vivre, si je n'ai plus d'espoir pour le futur. Comment le saurais-je? Que devrais-je faire? Remus a dit que seul le temps pourrait m'apporter les réponses, mais aurais-je la force d'attendre? Et combien de temps aurais-je à attendre?

Sans même m'en être aperçue, les larmes coulaient sur mon visage alors que je pensais. Je n'avais plus le goût de rien. Tout semblait si difficile à atteindre soudainement. Même faire des choses quotidiennes semblaient longues et épuisantes. Si seulement je pouvais trouver les réponses à mes questions…Je n'allais pas bien, autant physiquement que mentalement. C'était comme si j'avais une boule dans la gorge en permanence. Les questions ne cessaient de tourner en un cercle infini dans ma tête. Si seulement je pouvais m'endormir, pour ne plus jamais me réveiller…Ainsi tout cela serait fini…Pourquoi dois-je affronter tout ça? Je n'en ai pas la force et tout le monde le sait. Je suis faible, et ça je le sais depuis toujours, ça ne changera jamais. J'étouffai un sanglot et essuyai mon visage inondé de larmes. Puis, j'entendis des pas venant du corridor et je me figeai. Les pas s'approchaient. Mon corps recommença à trembler. Qui approchait ainsi? Cela pouvait être n'importe qui…La mère de Ron par exemple ou…Son père…Mes entrailles se nouèrent à cette pensée et je me retournai vivement sur le côté, faisant dos à la porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait. Je me recroquevillai en tremblant alors que la personne entrait dans la pièce. Je ne voulais pas me retourner, je n'osais pas…

-Hey Louna, tu es sûre que ça va? Me demanda la voix de Ginny

Je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement et hochai la tête. Ce que je pouvais être stupide…Je paniquais pour un rien alors que je venais à peine d'arriver. Que vais-je faire au cours des prochaines semaines si je continue ainsi? Le père de Ron n'est sûrement pas comme je l'imagine. Ce ne sont pas tous les hommes qui sont mauvais…Enfin…Sur le peu d'homme que j'avais connu, l'un d'entre eux me battait et l'autre avait essayé de me violer alors qu'il n'était même pas encore majeur…Je ne fis aucun mouvements alors que Ginny s'affairait dans sa chambre.

-Alors…Comment tu trouves la maison? Me demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Je savais qu'elle essayait de faire la conversation, mais je n'en avais pas envie, j'en étais incapable à vrai dire. J'avais toujours cette boule au fond de moi et j'avais l'impression que si j'ouvrais la bouffe pour parler,elle allait sortir et j'allais vomir le peu que j'avais menger. De plus, mes tremblements n'avaient pas cessé.

-Je sais, c'est minable comme endroit et la maison ne tient qu'avec des sortilèges. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pendant les vacances?

Bonne question. Je passais mes deux derniers étés à la bibliothèque à attendre qu'elle ouvre et y restant jusqu'à la fermeture. Si je voulais éviter de voir celui qui me battait, il fallait que je me trouve un endroit tranquille où personne ne m'embêterait...

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup toi.

Désolée Ginny, mais je ne le fais pas intentionnellement…Mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes à cette pensée. Ce que je peux être pathétique. Pourquoi faut-il que je pleure pour un rien. Du revers de la main, j'essuyai mes yeux et, sans le vouloir, reniflai, ce qui dû semer le doute chez Ginny car elle me redemanda

-Tu es certaine que ça va?

J'hochai fébrilement la tête, mais cela ne suffit pas car je l'entendis se lever et sentis son poids le matelas. Je m'enfouis la tête entre dans les bras et espérai qu'elle s'en aille, en vain.

-Louna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi te caches-tu?

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule et je sursautai violement en me recroquevillant davantage

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Tu veux que j'aille chercher ma mère ou mon père?

-NON! M'écriais-je lorsque je l'entendis prononcer le dernier mot en me tournant brusquement vers elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle me regarda, surprise par ma réaction. Je me retournai rapidement et me recroquevillai à nouveau, lui tournant à nouveau le dos, me maudissant de ma réaction.

-Bon, d'accord, c'est toi qui le sais après tout. Me dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes en se relevant.

Elle termina de ranger ses effets et sortit de la chambre sans prononcer une parole de plus. Je soupirai de découragement et fermai les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire? Je venais de tout gâcher, comme d'habitude. Cela commençait bien les vacances d'été. Je me demande comment Sammy a fait pour m'endurer lorsque je repense à ma manière de d'agir et à mes réactions devant ces sortes de situation.

Je restai ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne me chercher pour le dîner. Je me levai péniblement et le suivis à contre cœur dans l'escalier. J'avais l'estomac à l'envers, comme si des milliers de papillons avait décidé de se réunir, et une boule me serrait la gorge, ce qui m'empêchait de parler. Une odeur venant de la cuisine me parvint aux narines et j'eus un haut-le-corps. Non pas que l'odeur était déplaisante, mais je n'avais pas faim et l'odeur de la nourriture ne m'aidait guère. Mon corps se remit à trembler et des sueurs froides perlèrent mon front et ma nuque. Mais que m'arrivait-il? Je me trouvai pathétique. Personne n'allait me taper dessus…Enfin, c'est ce que j'essayais de me dire pour me convaincre, mais la peur reprenait rapidement le dessus. Sans même m'en être aperçue, j'étais parvenue à la cuisine où toute la famille était attablée. Immobile au pied de l'escalier, je levai brièvement les yeux vers la table et, à ma plus grande horreur, vis que la seule place de libre se trouvait entre Percy et…Son père…

-Aller, viens t'asseoir Louna, avant que ça ne refroidisse. Me dit le père des 5 adolescents attablés.

En plus de tout ce que je ressentais, je fus prise de vertiges et dû me tenir à la rampe de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais? Et que faisais-je ici, au beau milieu d'une famille où je n'avais sûrement pas ma place? Peut-être que la mère de Ron avait accepté de me garder pour l'été parce qu'elle avait eu pitié de moi et qu'au fond, elle aurait préféré que je sois ailleurs. Ma respiration s'accéléra et une nausée me prise. Puis une autre, et une autre.

-Est-ce que ça va?

J'entendis à peine la question et je n'avais aucune idée de la personne qui l'avait demandé. J'eus une nouvelle nausée et me dirigeai en titubant rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, que j'ouvris à la volée, pour vomir. Je me laissai tomber un peu plus loin en tremblante des pieds à la tête, des frissons me parcourant le corps en entier et des sueurs froides sur mon front, ma nuque et tout le long de mon échine. Je fermai les yeux et respirai profondément, essayant de calmer mes tremblements.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux?

Je sursautai violemment en entendant cette question et levai brièvement les yeux. C'était la mère de Ron, un regard inquiet dans le regard, que je n'avais pas entendu venir.

-Heu…Oui...Oui…Je…Je…Désolée…Je n'ai pas voulu…Ce n'ait pas ma faute je n'ai pas fait exprès…Je ne voulais pas…Bredouillais-je rapidement en me reculant afin de tenter de me relever, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Mais je ne réussi qu'à retomber sur le sol plusieurs fois au cours des vaines tentatives pour me relever.

-Bien sûr que je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Où vas-tu chercher de pareilles idées? Aller, viens, je vais te ramener à la chambre de Ginny. Me dit-elle d'une voix appaisante.

Alors que j'essayai de me relever, je sentis que quelqu'un me prenait par le bras et me relevait. Une fois debout, elle me fit entrer dans la maison et me dirigea à travers la cuisine jusque dans les escaliers. Je gardais les yeux fixés sur un point devant moi pour éviter de croiser le regard des autres.

-Elle est toute blanche. Entendis-je Ginny dire

-Merci Ginny. Répliqua froidement sa mère.

Je me sentis mal pour Ginny, après tout, c'était un peu de ma faute si sa mère lui avait parlé de cette façon. Rapidement, je gravis l'escalier afin de pouvoir me retrouver seule. Mais, lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je m'aperçus que la femme me suivait toujours. Sans me préoccuper davantage de la mère de Ron, je me dirigeai vers mon matelas et m'y laissai tomber. Je me recroquevillai dos à la chambre et attendit qu'elle parte sans faire le moindre mouvement.

-Tu es certaine que ça va aller? Me demanda-t-elle doucement

J'acquiesçai faiblement de la tête en espérant que ma réponse lui soit suffisamment convaincante pour qu'elle me laisse seule, mais je me trompai.

-Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à le demander, d'accord? Si plus tard, tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à descendre et venir me voir, ou n'importe qui d'autre dans la maison. Tu n'as pas à être gênée ici, d'accord?

Lentement, j'acquiesçai de la tête, me demandant combien de question elle allait encore me poser.

-Personne ne te fera du mal dans cette maison, tu comprends? Personne ne lèvera la main sur toi.

Cette fois, j'hésitai pendant un long moment avant d'acquiescer et la femme le remarqua, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot. Sans que je sache ce qu'elle faisait, je sentis une couverture se poser sur moi et, alors que je me retournai, la mère me dit

-Repose-toi bien et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle sortit de la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Je lui en fus reconnaissante de ce qu'elle venait de faire et resserrai la couverture autour de moi en pensant à tout ce qui c'était passé en à peine une journée. Puis, je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil sans même m'en rendre compte.

Une semaine avait maintenant passé depuis que j'étais arrivée et rien n'avait changé pour moi. J'étais toujours aussi effrayée par l'homme de la maison et je passais mes journées enfermées dans la chambre de Ginny à pleurer, recroquevillée sur le matelas ou accotée au bord de la fenêtre. J'espère que je ne dérange pas trop Ginny…Je reste enfermée dans sa chambre et donc, je lui enlève son intimité, même si je lui ai déjà demandé au moins une bonne dizaine de fois si je la dérangeais. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle ne veut pas me le dire. Je n'avais parlé à presque aucun membre de la famille mis à part la mère, à qui j'avais dit quelques mots. Ron n'était même pas venu me voir…Ça ne doit pas être amusant d'avoir l'une de ses amies chez soi alors qu'elle pleure sans arrêt et qu'elle est déprimée…S'il me considère vraiment comme son amie…Chaque fois que je me réveillais, comme ce matin, tout me revenait en mémoire alors que je n'avais même pas ouvert les yeux.

Ainsi donc, toujours sous les couvertures, j'essayais de ne pas penser à tout ça, mais en vain. Plus on essaie de ne pas penser à quelque chose et plus on y pense. Je soupirai longuement et regardai autour de moi. Ginny était déjà levée et tout était silencieux. Le soleil entrait dans la pièce. J'aurais préféré qu'il pleuve, ainsi, la pluie aurait reflété ce à quoi ressemble mon intérieur. Une grosse pluie torrentielle avec des orages qui grondent et explosent bruyamment…Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre, qui indiquait 11h. Pas étonnant que Ginny ne soit plus là et que tout soit silencieux. Bien que je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé la veille, je n'avais même pas faim. Je m'étirai et regardai le plafond pendant un moment, pensant encire une fois à tout ce qui m'étais arrivée depuis…Depuis le début. Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça? Mais mes pensées furent rapidement interrompues lorsque j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je tournai la tête et vis que c'était Ron qui entrait, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Ma mère m'a demandé de venir voir si tu étais réveillée…

Donc, il ne venait pas me voir par lui-même…

-Elle m'a dit de te dire de descendre et de venir manger, même si tu as raté le petit-déjeuner.

-Je n'ai pas faim…Dis-je faiblement en me recroquevillant dos à Ron.

-Tu ferais bien de venir quand même parce qu'elle serait capable de venir te chercher et de te forcer à manger.

Merci Ron, effraie-moi davantage.

-Aller, lève-toi, on va descendre et après, on fera quelque chose.

Tiens, c'est lui qui en a eu l'idée ou c'est sa mère qui l'a forcé à venir me voir pour me proposer de faire quelque chose? J'hochai de la tête en signe de négation, toujours dos à lui, et attendit ce qu'il allait dire. Mais il ne dit rien. Je pouvais sentir qu'il était toujours là, près de la porte, mais j'ignorais ce qu'il faisait.

-Oh, mes deux frères vont venir ici. Ils arrivent demain.

Ses frères? Il en a d'autre? Ils sont probablement plus vieux que lui…

-Ils s'appellent Bill et Charlie. Charlie travaille en Roumanie avec les dragons. Peut-être que ça t'intéresserait de lui parler pour en savoir plus. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Je ne fis qu'hausser brièvement les épaules tout en fixant le vide devant moi. Je l'entendis pousser un soupir de découragement. Je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai afin de le regarder.

-Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile ce que tu vis et que je n'ai pas vraiment été un ami au cours de la semaine mais…C'est juste parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour te faire sentir mieux…J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas très à l'aise ici et j'en ignore la raison. Je croyais que peut-être ça te changerais les idées de venir chez moi, mais je n'avais pas pensé que tu puisses être al à l'aise et inconfortable. Écoute, ce n'Est pas ma mère qui m'a demandé de venir te voir, même si elle nous dit à tout le monde que ça serait bin que tu aies un peu de compagnie et de te faire changer les idées. J'ai voulu venir te voir parce que tu ne sors pas de la chambre, tu ne manges rien, tu ne parles pas. Ginny t'as entendu pleurer tu sais…Elle dit que tu pleures à toutes les nuits pendant une ou deux heures. Et je sais que tu dois pleurer le jour également. Tu as les yeux rouges tu sais…Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes ici dans cette chambre à pleurer et à ne rien faire que de penser à ce que tu ne veux pas penser. Alors…Quand tu vas le vouloir, descends et on trouvera quelque chose à faire, d'accord?

Lentement j'acquiesçai de la tête, bouche-bée. Il se retourna et referma doucement la porte derrière lui, me laissant seule. Moi qui croyais qu'il ne voulait pas me voir, je m'étais trompée…Ou peut-être inventait-il cela afin que je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour moi…Je poussai un soupir et rejetai les couvertures au bout du matelas. Pendant quelques secondes, je restai étendue à fixer la porte sans faire le moindre mouvement, pensant à ce que Ron venait de me dire. Selon moi, il semblait presque improbable que Ron soit venu de lui-même et ait pensé tout ce qu'il m'avait dit…Peu importe si Ron y avait pensé de lui-même, je n'étais pas décidée à sortir de cette pièce au cour de la journée, ni celle de demain, ni celle d'après demain.

Je me levai et me rendis à la fenêtre, où je m'assis et m'y accotai afin de regarder à l'extérieur. Tout était calme et, mis à part Madame Weasley qui s'afférait sur un plant avec Ginny, il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est ainsi que la journée se déroula. Personne ne vint me voir du restant de la journée et, lorsque Ginny entra dans sa chambre, j'étais déjà retournée dans mon lit, prétendant dormir alors que je n'avais aucune envie de fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain, cependant, je me fis réveiller lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Je sursautai violement et me redressai, des mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface de mon cerveau. C'était Madame Weasley qui entrait dans la chambre, l'air presque furieuse. Qu'avais-je fait? Comment aurais-je pu faire la moindre chose alors que ça faisait une semaine que j'étais enfermée dans cette chambre sans en sortir? Peut-être était-ce justement pour ces raisons qu'elle venait me voir…Alors qu'elle approchait, je me reculai jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le bout du matelas. Je relevai les genoux et y accotai mon front afin de me protéger, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire avec mon faux père. Je gémis et m'attendais à recevoir un coup, mais il ne vint pas. Je relevai brièvement les yeux et vis qu'elle se tenait au bord du matelas et me regardait, l'air sévère. Qu'avais-je fait? Pourquoi se tenait-elle devant moi à me regarder? J'enfouis mon visage à nouveau dans mes bras et attendit, tremblante légèrement de peur.

-Louna, ça suffit maintenant. Me dit-elle d'une voix sévère mais douce à la fois.

Je relevai brièvement les yeux et la fixait d'un regard incompréhensible.

-Tu sais de quoi je veux parler Louna. Cela fait une semaine que tu es ici et tu n'es jamais sortie de cette chambre mise à part le premier jour. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu feras ton deuil, Louna. Tu dois continuer à vivre, même si ce n'est pas facile. Réfléchis, est-ce que Sean apprécierait le fait que tu t'enfermes dans une chambre sans en sortir?

Pendant quelques secondes, je ne répondis rien, fixant le vide à côté de Madame Weasley.

-Comment le saurais-je, puisqu'il est mort. Ce qu'il aurait pensé n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Il se foutait probablement de moi…Qu'il aille se faire voir. Répondis-je amèrement

La femme resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Je pouvais sentir son regard posé sur moi, mais je n'y accordais pas d'importance.

-Peu importe ce que tu en penses maintenant. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermée dans cette chambre pour toujours-

-Pourquoi pas? La coupais-je d'une voix amère.

-Parce que ce n'est pas bon pour toi! Maintenant, assez parlé. Lève-toi, maintenant!

Je cessai de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à me donner des ordres? Elle commence à m'effrayer…Que va-t-elle faire si je refuse? Va-t-elle me…frapper?

-Je t'ai dit de te lever, Louna. Tu vas te lever, tu vas aller prendre une douche parce que je suis certaine que ça doit faire une semaine que tu portes les mêmes vêtements et que tu ne t'es pas lavée, ou peut-être plus.

Comment le savait-elle? Était-ce si évident que cela? Il est vrai que j'avais cessé de m'occuper de moi-même depuis plusieurs semaines. Mes cheveux étaient gras, ternes et emmêlés. Je devais avouer également que je n'avais pas une bonne odeur, ni mes vêtements d'ailleurs. Mais je n'avais envie pour autant d'aller me laver.

-Debout Louna.

Je fis non de la tête, espérant qu'elle me laisserait tranquille, mais j'avais tort.

-Je ne te demande pas si tu le veux ou non, je te dis de te lever et d'aller te laver. Ne pense pas que tu te débarrasseras de moi ce matin Louna, parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je soupirai de découragement. Pourquoi voulait-elle me forcer à faire quelque chose? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me laisser tranquille? Je n'ai rien fait de mal…

-Je ne te donne pas le choix Louna. Lève-toi et va dans la salle de bain. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Je ne fis aucun mouvement, espérant qu'elle se fatiguerait et s'en irait…Même si elle semblait décider à ne pas partir.

-Tu préfères peut-être que je vienne avec toi. Me dit-elle après quelques minutes de silence

Je fis vivement non de la tête. Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour aller prendre une douche et puis, que dirait-elle en voyant les quelques marques permanentes faites par mon faux-père.

-Bon, alors lève-toi maintenant!

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas voir que je n'en avais pas envie?

-Bon d'accord, je vais y aller avec toi. Dit-elle en me prenant le bras

-NON! Criais-je dès que je sentis sa main sur son bras.

-Cesse de pleurer Louna et va prendre une douche. M'ordonna-t-elle

Je cédai finalement, espérant qu'elle parte après et me laisse tranquille pour le restant du mois. Je me levai et, regardant le sol afin de cacher mes larmes, me dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu as oublié de prendre d'autre vêtement. Et prends-toi autre chose qu'un pyjama. Me dit-elle alors que j'étais à mi-chemin.

Je m'arrêtai, essuyai mes larmes du revers de la main et soupirai. Je me retournai lentement et me dirigeai vers mon sac, fixant le sol des yeux. Je pris n'importe quoi qui me tombai sous la main et me relevai rapidement, me redirigeant à nouveau vers la porte. Je sortis et trouvai la salle de bain, je m'y enfermai et me laissai tomber sur le sol. Je laissai les larmes rouler sur mes joues pendant quelques minutes, me reposant les mêmes questions. Puis, je me relevai et levai les yeux, me trouvant désormais devant mon propre reflet. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me regarder dans les glaces, mais cette fois, je fus incapable de détacher mon regard. C'était à peine si je me reconnaissais…Mes cheveux étaient sales, emmêlés, ternes, gras, bref, je ne les avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Mon visage était blafard, des cernes mauves se trouvaient sous mes yeux. J'avais le regard éteint, vide. Jamais je ne m'étais vue ainsi…J'étais à faire peur aux autres…J'arrachai finalement mon regard à la glace et commençai à me dévêtir, cherchant des yeux où se trouvaient les choses. Je les trouvai, posées sur le comptoir, et entrai dans la douche. Je laissai longuement l'eau coulée sur mon visage et mon dos, appréciant, sans me l'avouer, la sensation de sentir à nouveau l'eau sur moi. Je n'en ressortis qu'au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, me sentant beaucoup mieux. Je retournai dans la chambre, où m'attendait la femme.

-Ah, te voilà. Tu dois te sentir beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-elle en me voyant entrer.

Je m'abstins de répondre, ne voulant pas lui faire voir qu'elle avait raison. J'enfuis mes vêtements sales dans mon sac et me laissai tomber sur le matelas, espérant qu'elle me laisserait tranquille maintenant.

-Bon, maintenant que cela est fait, il faut que tu prennes ton petit-déjeuner.

-Je n'ai pas f-

-Ne mens pas. Cela fais combien de temps que tu n'as rien avalé? 1 semaine!

Il était vrai que je n'avais rien mangé depuis une semaine, et je dois avouer que lorsque j'étais encore à Poudlard, je ne mangeais presque rien. Bien que mon estomac criait de faim, je n'avais pas le goût de manger quoique ce soit et je m'en porte très bien.

-Regarde-toi, tu es encore plus maigre que lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois à la gare. Tu es faible parce que ton corps n'a plus d'énergie!

Comment pouvait-elle savoir que je me sentais faible? J'ai quelque fois la tête qui tourne également, mais ce n'est rien de bien grave…Mon corps sait où puiser de l'énergie, il n'a qu'à prendre celle de mes cellules, comme il doit déjà le faire. Je dois également être déshydratée puisque je ne bois presque pas. Mais je ne m'en faisais pas. J'allais mourir doucement peut-être, à bout d'énergie. Mais Madame Weasley ne semblait pas partager mon avis.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas manger. Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir de faim, tu entends? Tu ne mourras pas à 13 ans, enlève-toi cette idée de la tête. Me dit-elle d'un ton ferme

Je me recroquevillai et enfouis ma tête dans mes bras. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me laisser tranquille maintenant? Je ne lui avais rien fait.

-Oh ça suffit maintenant Louna. Cesse de te comporter comme une enfant, tu n'as plus 5 ans. Rassis-toi! Aller! Me dit-elle en me donnant une petite tape sur le mollet.

Je gémis en me recroquevillant davantage. Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument que je mange? Je vais vomir la moindre nourriture que je me forcerais à avaler, j'en suis certaine.

-Pour l'amour du Ciel, Louna, je ne te demande pas de faire un miracle!Je ne te demande rien d'impossible! Je te demande seulement de te redresser et de manger!

Pour moi, c'était impossible.

-Assis-toi Louna.

Je fis non de la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une question. Je te dis de t'asseoir afin que tu puisses manger, même si tu ne veux pas.

Encore une fois, je secouai la tête. Elle allait peut-être se décourager et me laisser tranquille.

-Ça suffit Louna! Je ne sortirai pas d'ici avant que tu ailles manger ce que je vais te donner! Ne t'imagine pas que je vais laisser tomber parce que tu refuses. Tu ne crois pas qu j'en ai vu d'autre?

À nouveau, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je puisse les empêcher. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de me parler, mais je devais avouer que je ne faisais rien pour l'en dissuader.

-Je sais que tu es triste et que tu ne m'aimes probablement pas beaucoup en ce moment, et je respecte cela, mais cesse de pleurer puisque je ne partirai pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de te dessécher davantage.

En effet, je ne l'appréciais guère en ce moment et je ne voulais qu'une chose: qu'elle parte et me laisse tranquille. Mais il était clair qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes que seul mes sanglots brisèrent.

-NON LAISSE-MOI! Criai-je à travers mes sanglots, au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque je sentis les mains de la femme se refermer sur les bras.

-Calme-toi Louna. Me dit-elle d'une voix ferme en me redressant

Je commençai à me débattre violement, espérant qu'elle me lâcherait.

-Du calme Louna, je ne te ferai pas de mal et tu le sais très bien. Ça suffit, calme-toi! Dit-elle d'un ton ferme en resserrant sa prise sur mon bras

Je cessai de bouger, m'apercevant que ça ne donnait aucun résultat. Je n'étais pas assez forte. Je relevai les genoux et les entourai de mes bras, osant à peine regarder Madame Weasley.

-Bon, voilà qui est mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes alors ne te gênes pas de me dire si tu n'aimes pas ce que je t'ai donné, d'accord?

J'acquiesçai de la tête, n'étant pas tellement convaincue. J'avais envie de vomir à chaque fois que je pensais à avaler la moindre bouchée de nourriture. Après tout, ce sera de sa faute si je tombe malade…Je ressassais ces idées lorsque je sentis un appétissant fumet qui éveilla mon estomac vide. Je relevai brièvement la tête et vis devant moi un plateau où était posée une assiette contenant des œufs, du bacon et plein d'autre chose. Je n'aimais pas tellement les œufs, mais restai silencieuse et resta un long moment à fixer le plateau devant moi sans faire le moindre geste.

-Tu sais, je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas mangé quelque chose.

-Je ne déjeune jamais…Murmurais-je dans un dernier espoir qu'elle laisse tomber.

-Ah bon? Tu ne déjeunais jamais à Poudlard? Ni chez toi?

Je fis non de la tête. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment rien eu à manger chez moi depuis le jour où Sean avait décidé de quitter la maison.

-Eh bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu déjeuneras à tous les matins, que ça te plaise ou non.

Je poussai un soupir résigné, fixant avec dégoût le repas devant moi. Ou peut-être essayais-je seulement de me dire que c'était mauvais, je ne le savais pas…Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, lorsque je vis que madame Weasley était toujours aussi déterminée à ne pas partir que j'allongeai le bras afin de m'emparer d'une tranche de pain rôtie. Je n'avais l'intention que d'en manger une afin qu'elle parte, mais, une fois que j'eus pris la première bouchée, j'engloutis le reste et commençai à toucher à mon assiette. Ma tête me criait de cesser, mais cette fois, mon estomac l'emporta. Je terminai mon assiette en moins de 10 minutes et, lorsque j'eus déposé les ustensiles, madame Weasley, qui se promenait dans la chambre en regardant les choses de Ginny, se retourna et me dit d'une voix joyeuse

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas faim, tu as terminé drôlement vite.

Je ne dis rien et fixai le vide, entourant à nouveau mes genoux de mes bras.

-Oh…Tu es tellement maigre. Je suis certaine qu'une deuxième assiette ne te fera pas de tort.

L'assiette se remplie à nouveau et, encore une fois, l'estomac l'emporta sur la raison. Lorsque j'eus fini, j'eus l'impression que j'allais exploser tellement j'avais mangé. Je me laissai tomber sur le côté, me recroquevillai et fermai les yeux, prête à me rendormir.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer maintenant.

J'ouvris les yeux, mais ne fis aucun mouvement. Quelle était cette mauvaise nouvelle? J'avais eu mon lot de mauvaises nouvelles, je n'avais pas envie d'en entendre d'autres. Le coeur battant, j'attendis que Madame Weasley m'annonce cette nouvelle

-La mauvaise nouvelle est que tu n'es pas encore débarrassée de moi. Alors, lève-toi, il est hors de question que tu te rendormes et que tu passes la journée dans cette chambre. Aller, debout! Me dit-elle en me donnant une petite tape amicale sur la jambe.

Je soupirai longuement, m'étant attendue à une nouvelle atroce. Une fois le choc passé, je me demandai pour la énième fois de la journée quelle était la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de cette chambre et d'affronter le regard de tout le monde…Que pensaient-ils de moi? Oh et puis, quelle importance avait leur opinion de moi?

Je ne m'en étais jamais formalisée avant alors pourquoi commencer? Peut-être était-ce parce que je donnais l'impression de ne vouloir voir personne en restant enfermée ainsi…Pourquoi y penser! Ça ne sert à rien étant donné qu'ils me perçoivent probablement de cette façon, si ce n'est plus pire.

-Aller, lève-toi.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument que je me lève? J'avais fait ce qu'elle voulait, j'avais mangé, pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas me laisser tranquille? Je geignis faiblement, mais la femme l'entendit et elle me dit d'une voix plus ferme

-Ça suffit Louna, cesse de te comporter comme une enfant. Je ne te demande rien d'extravaguant, juste de te lever et de descendre prendre un peu l'air.

Pourquoi me traitait-elle d'enfant? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre que j'avais _besoin_ d'être seule? Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle tentait de faire…Mais que tentait-elle de faire?

-Louna, je ne partirai pas de cette chambre sans toi.

Je soupirai à nouveau, réfléchissant sur ce que je devrais faire. Je n'avais pas envie de descendre, mais je ne voulais pas non plus passer la journée avec elle, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes que je pris ma décision. Lentement, je me redressai et me levai, m'étirant du même coup. Madame Weasley ne dit rien et se leva à son tour. Traînant des pieds, je la suivis lentement à l'extérieur de la chambre. C'était à peine si je levais la tête pour regarder autour de moi, mon regard étant braqué sur le plancher et mes pieds qui avançaient. Nous descendîmes l'escalier en silence, seuls nos pas brisaient le silence en résonnant faiblement sur les marches. Nous arrivâmes à la cuisine où un jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu était assis à la table. Je m'arrêtai au seuil de la cuisine et le regardai brièvement avant de rebaisser les yeux vers le plancher. Il avait de longs cheveux roux et semblait plus grand que moi. Madame Weasley entra dans la cuisine et salua le nouveau venu tandis que je restai en retrait, retenant mon envie de remonter l'escalier quatre à quatre et de retourner dans la chambre. Je les entendis échanger quelques mots, puis Madame Weasley m'appela.

-Viens Louna, je veux te présenter quelqu'un.

J'hésitai pendant de longues minutes, puis fis finalement quelques pas vers l'avant pour m'arrêter à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'eux. La tête baissée, j'attendis que Madame Weasley fasse les présentations afin de pouvoir aller ailleurs.

-Voyons Louna, on ne va pas te manger. Me dit-elle

-Ce n'est pas grave, laisse-la, si elle est mieux ainsi. Dit la voix douce du jeune homme.

-Bon, eh bien Louna, je te présente mon fils aîné Bill. Il est arrivé ce matin et restera ici pour les vacances.

J'entendis le raclement d'une chaise et levai les yeux. Le jeune homme s'était approché de moi et me tendait la main, un sourire sur le visage. Je rebaissai les yeux et essayai de lui rendre son sourire, mais cela ressembla davantage à une grimace.

-Salut Louna. Comment tu vas? Me demanda-t-il alors que je serrais faiblement sa main

-Salut…Répondis-je d'une voix à peine audible en évitant soigneusement de répondre à sa question, gardant obstinément les yeux baissés.

-T'en fais pas pour ma mère, elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, même pas à Fred et à George. Murmura-t-il afin que je sois la seule à l'entendre

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque, mais sa mère ne remarqua rien.

-Bon, Charlie ne devrait pas tarder maintenant. Bill, pourquoi n'amènes-tu pas Louna dehors? Je vous appellerai lorsque le dîner sera prêt.

-D'accord. Aller, viens. Me dit-il d'une voix calme

Pourquoi devait-il m'accompagner? Non pas qu'il me dérangeait, mais j'aurais préféré être seule…De plus, il trouverait ma compagnie ennuyante, j'étais prête à y mettre ma main au feu. Pourquoi Madame Weasley n'avait-elle pas voulu me laisser seule? Et moi, faible comme je suis, je fais tout ce qu'elle me dit…Je me déteste dans ces moments comme ceux-ci. Je suivis Bill à l'extérieur, où le soleil brillait. Il me fit faire le tour de la maison et m'entraînait dans les champs lorsque sa mère nous rappelait pour le dîner. Nous retournâmes sur nos pas et entrâmes dans la maison. Bill n'avait pas montré de signes de découragement au cours de la matinée, ce qui me surprenait. Il ne s'était contenté des réponses que je lui disais à voix basse et cela semblait lui avoir convenu. Il m'avait parlé de tout et de rien et la matinée c'était déroulée beaucoup mieux que je ne me l'étais imaginée. Je suivis Bill à l'intérieur de la maison, la tête basse, et allai m'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Ron. Madame Weasley me présenta Charlie, son second fils, que je n'avais pas remarqué en entrant. Nous nous saluâmes, mais il me rappelait une personne que j'aurais voulu oublier et il me faisait plus peur que les autres…Mis à part Monsieur Weasley...Je ne prononçai pas le moindre mot durant le repas et, lorsque j'eus terminé, Madame Weasley me proposa de retourner dehors, affirmant que l'air et les rayons du soleil allait me faire du bien et me redonner des forces, de même que des couleurs à ma peau blanche. Je retournai ainsi à l'extérieur, examinant mon bras. Il était vrai que ma peau était blanche, mais je n'étais pas beaucoup sortie ces derniers temps, ayant préféré (et préférant encore) la solitude d'une pièce. Je m'assis dans l'ombre d'un arbre, mon dos appuyé contre le tronc, face aux champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, et fixai mon regard au loin.

Je restai ainsi pendant quelques heures, sans rien faire d'autre que de fixer le vide. Ron vint me rejoindre au bout d'un certain temps et commença à me parler, mais comme je ne faisais que répondre à ces questions sans rien élaborer, il finit par se taire. Assis près de moi, il ne faisait rien d'autre que de fixer le vide, tout comme moi. Il se releva au bout d'une trentaine de minutes et je me retrouvai seule à nouveau, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Je me remis à penser, penser à tout ce qui m'était et tout de qui m'arrivait. C'est étonnant de remarquer que, du jour au lendemain, la vie peut basculer. C'est également étonnant de voir comment le destin s'acharne sur moi depuis que je suis née. Moi qui avant croyais au destin…Il peut aller se faire foutre maintenant, je ne crois plus en rien qui existe ou non sur cette terre. Rien ne dure alors pourquoi croire en quelque chose si elle peut disparaître le lendemain? Puis, mes pensées se tournèrent vers quelque chose d'autre. Les _ils_, dont j'avais entendu parler pendant un certain temps sans savoir de quoi ce _ils_ s'agissait. Puis, je n'en avais plus entendu parler, comme si ce mot n'avait fait que passer chez certaines personnes. Moi qui s'étais demandée pendant un long moment de quoi ce _ils_ s'agissait, j'avais finalement trouvé la réponse quelques semaines plutôt. _Ils_ désignaient mes parents. Ils voulaient me revoir sans que j'en sache la raison après qu'ils m'aient abandonnée à des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas…Pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas voulu de moi? Les larmes finirent par me monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois. Tout ça était trop difficile à supporter pour moi…Probablement qu'une autre personne en aurait été capable sans trop de difficultés…Je me laissai tomber sur le côté et me recroquevillai, essayant de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit. L'odeur de l'herbe m'emplit les narines, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un certain temps. J'aimais cette odeur, sans vraiment avoir une bonne raison. Elle me rappelait seulement des souvenirs à l'époque où je croyais avoir un grand frère qui m'aimait. Maintenant, cette époque était passée et je n'avais que des souvenirs dont j'aurais aimé me débarrasser. Peut-être qu'avec un sort d'amnésie…

-Hey Lou', tu viens? On va manger.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Ginny, que je n'avais pas entendue venir. Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu dormais? Me demanda Ginny en riant.

Il est vrai que je devais avoir l'air d'une personne qui vient de se réveiller en regardant partout ainsi et en clignant des yeux. J'hochai négativement la tête et me relevai. Le soleil avait déjà commencé sa descente vers l'ouest. Je regardai ma montre et vis qu'il était 19 heures 30. Je suivis Ginny à l'intérieur de la maison et pris place entre elle et son frère Bill, en face de Ron. Je levai brièvement les yeux et m'aperçut avec horreur que le père de la famille se trouvait assis à côté de Ron. Il me sourit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que mon regard était posé sur lui, mais je rebaissai rapidement les yeux et fixai mon assiette comme si elle avait quelque chose d'intéressante. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un poil, trop effrayée pour le faire. Madame Weasley apporta la nourriture et remplie les assiettes. Puis, les conversations débutèrent. Monsieur Weasley parlait de sa journée à sa femme et à son fil tandis que les autres se parlaient entre eux. Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'écouter en faisant bouger la nourriture avec la fourchette, sans y toucher. L'idée de savoir que l'homme de la maison ne se tenait qu'à à peine un mètre de moi m'effrayait et je n'osais faire le moindre geste de peur qu'il me frappe ou pire encore…Bill m'avait dit que sa mère ne faisait pas de mal à personne, mais il ne m'avait pas parlé de son père. Mes mains commencèrent à trembler et la fourchette glissa de mes doigts, retomba sur l'assiette en tintant. Ayant voulu éviter le bruit, j'essayai de rattraper la fourchette avant qu'elle ne touche l'assiette, mais ne réussit qu'à l'expédier sur le plancher après que celle-ci eut touché le couvert. Je me figeai, le cœur battant, la respiration rapide, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

-La fourchette est devenue vivante? Me demanda Bill, qui avait vu le manège, en riant.

Mais je ne défigeai pas, effrayée par ce qui pourrait peut-être arriver.

-Ça va? Me demanda l'aîné en me touchant l'épaule.

Je sentis le regard des autres se posés sur moi et je me dis que si je n'étais pas restée figée ainsi, tout ça serait peut-être passé inaperçu. Je fis oui de la tête et, le corps tremblant, me penchai afin de ramasser la fourchette. Lorsque je me redressai, je relevai la tête afin de dégager mes cheveux, mais mon regard croisa celui de Monsieur Weasley. Je me figeai à nouveau, incapable de détacher mon regard, certaine qu'il ferait quelque chose. Mais il ne fit que sourire à nouveau.

-Donne-la moi je vais t'en donner une autre. Me dit la mère.

Tremblante, je lui tendis ma fourchette et attendis qu'elle m'en donne une autre. Je la remerciai et retournai à la contemplation de mon assiette sans rien faire. Puis je me dis que si je ne mangeais pas, ils me poseraient probablement des questions. Rapidement, je pris une petite bouchée, certaine de ne pas aimer, mais je me trompai puisque la nourriture était délicieuse, enfin, selon moi, qui n'avais pas l'habitude, à l'exception de Poudlard, de manger quelque chose de préparée. Me détendant quelque peu, je me mis à manger mais, lorsque j'entendis la voix de Monsieur Weasley, je me raidis à nouveau et recommençai à fixer mon assiette.

-Alors Louna, comment as-tu trouvé Poudlard? Me demanda-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je devais répondre? Je n'en savais rien, y avait-il une mauvaise réponse, selon lui? S'il avait détesté cela et que moi, je lui disais que j'avais aimé, que ferait-il? Je ne voulais pas le contrarier, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, souhaitant à l'intérieur de moi que ça ne soit pas les mêmes genre de choses que mon faux père me faisait subir.

-As-tu aimé l'année que tu y as passé? Me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que je ne répondais pas.

-Eh…Ben…Je…Eh…J'imagine…Que c'était…Mieux que…Les autres années…Répondis-je d'une voix faible et tremblante

-Ah bon? Quel était le problème dans les autres écoles?

Tout le monde m'embêtait, je n'avais pas d'ami, j'étais la risée de toute l'école. Mais à Poudlard, j'avais quelques amis et je n'étais pas la seule risée de l'école. Mais je ne fis qu'hausser les épaules en signe de réponses.

-Où as-tu eu ces poignets? Me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes, alors que Madame Weasley débarrassait la table avec l'aide de Charlie.

Je levai brièvement les yeux vers Ron, qui me regardait probablement avec le même regard que je lui lançais. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire, mais j'étais tellement mauvaise à mentir qu'il s'en apercevrait. Je rebaissai les yeux. Cherchant à toute vitesse une réponse à sa question.

-Eh…

-Je lui ai donné, pour Noël. Elle les avait vu dans une boutique et j'ai décidé de les lui donner étant donné qu'elle avait perdu les siens. Dit Ron d'un ton détaché

-C'est gentil de ta part. Dit Monsieur Weasley

Il se leva et alla aider sa femme. Je relevai les yeux vers Ron et murmurai un _merci_. Il me sourit en signe de réponse. Croyant que le repas était terminé, je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'escalier.

-Tu ne veux pas de dessert? Me demanda Madame Weasley alors que je posai mon pied sur la première marche.

-Je…N'ai plus faim…Merci quand même…Répondis-je à voix basse sans me retourner, la tête baissée.

-Comme tu veux. Si tu as faim plus tard, tu viendras me voir je t'en donnerai un morceau.

J'hochai la tête et montai l'escalier alors que les conversations reprenaient. Je retournai dans la chambre et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Je repensai à la journée et me trouvai stupide. Je poussai un soupir et écrasai l'oreiller contre ma figure. Je restai ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes et, s'en m'en rendre compte, m'endormie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda la voix lointaine de Ginny, qui riait.

Lentement, j'enlevai l'oreiller et, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, me redressai. Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre et vis que l'obscurité régnait.

-Cette fois, je t'ai réveillé. Me dit Ginny

J'acquiesçai de la tête et regardai l'heure. 23 heures 45. J'avais dormi presque 3 heures.

-J'espère que ma mère ne t'as pas trop embêtée aujourd'hui. Elle a dit hier que si tu ne sortais pas de la chambre, elle viendrait t'y faire sortir. Elle ne veut pas que tu restes enfermée, elle dit que ce n'est pas bon pour toi, ni pour personne. Me dit-elle en s'affairant dans sa chambre.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais ne dis rien, attendant la suite.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment tort. Je te conseille de sortir de la chambre demain, sinon elle reviendra faire le même manège que ce matin.

Elle sortit à nouveau de la chambre afin d'aller enfiler son pyjama. Je ne savais quoi penser, mais je n'avais plus sommeil. Une fois que Ginny fut revenue, je me levai et quittai la chambre. Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller dans la maison et me demandai si tout le monde était couché. Je marchai lentement dans le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, tentant d'éviter les objets qui se trouvaient contre le mur ou sur le sol. J'avançai ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, descendant d'un étage après avoir inspecté le couloir. J'avais entrepris sans m'en rendre compte l'inspection de la maison, même si tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Alors que j'avais à peine fait quelques pas dans un couloir, j'entendis des voix. Je tournai la tête vers la gauche et m'aperçus que de la lumière brillait dans la pièce, située sur le côté opposé auquel je me trouvais. Après avoir contourné quelque chose, je m'arrêtai et tentai de savoir à qui appartenait les voix, mais je n'entendis plus les voix. J'haussai les épaules et, alors que je faisais un pas de plus vers l'avant, les voix se remirent à parler. Il s'agissait de Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Je voulu poursuivre mon chemin, mais j'entendis mon nom et la curiosité l'emporta. Tendant l'oreille, je tentai de percevoir la raison pour laquelle j'étais le sujet de leur conversation.

-…Elle ne semble pas s'adapter ici.

-Enfin Arthur, c'est absurde, laisse-lui le temps. Tu sais qu'elle traverse une dure période, ton fils et Dumbledore te l'ont dit. Et puis, nous en avons déjà parlé ces derniers jours. Répliqua Madame Weasley

-C'est vrai, tu as raison…Mais n'empêche…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ainsi, ils avaient parlé de moi à plusieurs reprises…Mais pour quelle raison? Parce que je donnais l'impression de ne pas m'adapter? Je n'avais jamais vécu dans une vrais famille unie, ils ne pouvaient pas m'en blâmer…Ou peut-être était-ce parce que je voulais être seule et enfermée…

-Je pensais avoir plus de difficultés ce matin avec elle.

-Elle a fait ce que tu lui as dit sans broncher? Demanda l'homme d'une voix surprise

-Oh non. Elle ne voulait pas, elle a fait plus d'une crise. Je m'y attendais…Comment réagirais-tu si quelqu'un que tu connaissais à peine t'ordonnait d'aller te laver, de manger et d'aller dehors? Essaie de te mettre à sa place.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais protesté.

-Mais elle s'est montrée plus…Docile que je ne l'imaginais…Elle a probablement fait ce que je lui demandais pour se débarrasser de moi, mais on dirait qu'il y avait autre chose…

-De la peur?

-Peut-être. J'ai demandé à Bill de l'amener dehors afin de lui faire faire le tour de la maison.

-Et alors?

-Il a simplement dit qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, qu'elle était probablement timide.

-Peut-être.

Je ne comprenais pas le but de leur conversation. À quoi cela les mèneraient-ils? Pourquoi s'en faisaient-ils pour moi alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient à peine? C'était normal d'être gêné en arrivant chez des gens que l'on ne connaît pas.

-Ron n'aide pas vraiment. Je ne sais même pas s'il est allé la voir, mis à part cet après-midi. Enfin bon, si nous nous mettions au lit? Proposa Madame Weasley.

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans la pièce, puis les lumières s'éteignirent. Le silence s'installa et je m'apprêtai à rebrousser chemin lorsque la voix de l'homme s'éleva une nouvelle fois.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense?

-Quoi?

-Qu'elle a peur de moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de toi?

Parce qu'il pourrait me frapper pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal…Ou pour aucune raison…Comme l'homme que j'avais pris pour mon père.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'elle a lorsqu'elle me regarde.

-En effet, je ne l'ai pas vu étant donné qu'elle garde toujours la tête baissée et que ses cheveux lui cachent le reste du visage, même lorsqu'elle lève les yeux.

-Moi, je l'ai vu, ou plutôt aperçu. Son regard n'exprimait rien d'autre que la peur, pure et simple. Va savoir la raison. Mais je suis certain de ne pas me tromper.

En effet, tu ne te trompes pas…

-Nous en reparlerons demain. Bonne nuit. Dit Madame Weasley d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Bonne nuit.

Puis, ce fut le silence. J'attendis au moins une dizaine de minutes avant de faire le moindre geste, craignant de révéler ma présence. Puis, lentement, je ne retournai et commençai à marcher dans l'autre direction, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais à peine avais-je fait une dizaine de pas que j'heurtai de plein fouet ce que j'avais contourné sur le chemin de l'allé. Je tombai lourdement sur le plancher avec ce qui se trouvait sur mon chemin, qui se fracassa une fois tombé. Je poussai un petit gémissement de douleur et me tint le côté gauche en me redressant quelque peu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Entendis-je de la chambre.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et c'est avec horreur que j'entendis du bruit dans la chambre, puis des pas. Je me figeai sur place, incapable de bouger. L'homme allait me punir, c'était assuré. Je venais de briser quelque chose. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, éclairant le couloir, et je me mis à trembler. Je vis l'ombre de l'homme s'approcher rapidement et je paniquai. Rapidement, je levai les bras devant moi afin de me protéger le visage et ramenai mes jambes vers moi en ignorant la douleur que j'avais au côté gauche.

-S'il vous plait ne me frappez pas! Je n'ai pas fait exprès je ne voulais pas briser ce qui se trouvait accoté contre le mur! Ne me frappez pas s'il vous plaît! Je ne voulais rien faire de mal je n'ai pas fait exprès c'était un accident!

Alors que je disais rapidement les paroles, j'entendis encore le rire cruel de mon _père_. J'aurais pu le supplier pendant des heures de ne pas me frapper, il l'aurait fait pour son simple plaisir. Mes tremblements augmentèrent et je me recroquevillai davantage, fermant les yeux, m'attendant à recevoir un coup de pied ou de poing au visage.

-Ne me frappez pas monsieur, s'il vous plaît.

J'étais coincé, je savais que je ne pouvais m'enfuir et ma voix tremblait autant que mon corps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis! Me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Ne me frappez pas! Je ne le referai plus mais ne me faîtes pas de mal, s'il vous plaît! Dis-je, les larmes roulant sur mes joues.

J'avais peur, je voulais disparaître afin qu'il ne me voit plus.

-Mais, bon sang, pourquoi voudrais-je te frapper!

-J'en sais rien, parce que j'ai cassé quelque chose, parce que je me trouvais devant votre porte, parce que j'existe, pour votre simple plaisir de pouvoir taper sur quelqu'un. Répondis-je rapidement, attendant le coup.

-Voyons, Louna, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Me demanda Madame Weasley d'une voix douce

-La vérité. Plusieurs hommes battent les enfants pour n'importe quel motif.

-Écoute Louna, personne ne va te faire de mal ici

-C'est faux! Il va vouloir me frapper dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, comme en ce moment. Dis-je, ma panique augmentant de plus en plus de même que mes tremblements.

-Louna, je te promets que jamais, je ne te ferai du mal. Me dit l'homme.

Je ne le croyais pas. J'étais certaine du contraire mais je n'osais le dire.

-Où as-tu été cherché des idées pareilles? Me demanda Madame Weasley, toujours avec la même voix douce.

-Celui que je croyais être mon père le faisait. Répondis-je rapidement.

-Il te frappait? Demanda Monsieur Weasley d'une voix surprise, qui me surpris

J'acquiesçai de la tête, toujours dans la même position.

-Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Demanda l'homme

-J'en sais rien, comme je vous l'ai dit. Il me battait lorsque je revenais de l'école ou de la bibliothèque en me criant que je n'étais qu'une sale traînée. Il buvait, se droguait, n'avait aucun emploi. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, mais je suis sûre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait parfois. J'avais toujours des marques mais personne ne disait rien. Il me battait parfois parce que je passais dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il me frappait pour rien. Avant que je n'arrive dans le monde des sorciers, il en était à me frapper à chaque jour, il buvait encore plus et il était toujours en manque, même s'il venait de consommer. Je le suppliais toujours d'arrêter, mais il ne faisait que rire et ne s'arrêtait pas alors je perdais souvent connaissance.

J'avais raconté cela très rapidement et j'ignorais la raison pour laquelle j'avais tout raconté cela. Les deux adultes restèrent un long moment sans bouger ni parler. Je tremblais toujours et j'avais encore les bras au niveau du visage, n'osant les regarder.

-Et pourquoi es-tu si certaine que je vais te frapper? Me demanda l'homme au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Il allait le faire, j'en étais certaine. Il voulait simplement que je connaisse sa raison

-Parce que j'ai cassé quelque chose en tombant. Répondis-je, la respiration saccadée, tentant de contrôler mes sanglots.

-As-tu seulement peur de moi? Je veux dire, y a-t-il d'autre homme qui t'effraie?

J'acquiesçai en signe de réponse, laissant échapper un sanglot.

-Qui?

-T...Tous ceux que je rencontre…Ceux qui ont généralement plus de trente ans, mais aussi quelques-uns plus jeune comme Charlie.

-Charlie t'effraies? Pourquoi? Me demanda toujours l'homme d'une voix calme

-Parce que…Il me rappelle…Il me rappelle…Celui…Pas son apparence…Mais la manière…dont il est fait…Sa grandeur, sa largeur…

-Qui te rappelle-t-il?

-Voyons Arthur, elle ne veut pas le dire, laisse-la.

-Tu peux le dire, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets.

Je pris plusieurs respirations, tentant de me calmer en voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun geste vers moi. Je baissai les bras et, gardant mon regard vers le fond du couloir, je répondis d'une voix basse et rapide

-Celui qui a failli me violer.

-Oh non…Ce n'est pas vrai…Entendis-je la femme dire.

-Seulement il n'a pas réussi parce que j'ai commencé à faire une crise d'asthme et que le meilleur ami de…de…Sean est arrivé au même moment…Murmurais-je rapidement, laissant couler les larmes sur mes joues.

Puis, du coin de l'œil, je vis l'homme s'accroupir à mes côtés et je ramenai instantanément ma garde en tremblant. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes bras et, doucement, il les descendit. Puis, il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index, ce qui me fit sursauter, et me fit tourner doucement la tête vers lui, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux

-Écoute, je ne sais pas quel genre d'ordure ces deux hommes étaient, mais jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne poserais la main sur toi, jamais je ne te frapperai, peu importe ce que tu as fait. Ces deux hommes devraient se retrouver en prison pour t'avoir fait endurer cela. Mais jamais tu ne me verras te faire du mal, je te le promets. Et jamais Charlie ne te fera du mal. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature et il pense la même chose que moi à propos du genre d'hommes qui t'ont fait endurer tout ça. Jamais plus il te t'arrivera quelque chose comme cela, tu m'as bien comprise?

Lentement, j'acquiesçai de la tête. Mes tremblements se calmèrent peu à peu et ma respiration commença à se régulariser.

-Et si jamais quelque chose de ce genre devrait à nouveau t'arriver, viens me voir immédiatement et il entendra parler de moi, même si ce n'est qu'un moldu, d'accord?

J'eus un petit sourire et hochai de la tête. Il relâcha mon menton et se redressa, puis me tendit la main pour que je puisse en faire de même. Mais lorsque je fus à moitié debout, la douleur me revint subitement et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Me demanda Madame Weasley

Je finis de me relever et, craignant de regarder, relevai lentement mon chandail du côté gauche et y vis avec horreur un morceau de verre planté dans ma chaire. Ma respiration accéléra et je serrai les poings.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te soigner. Viens.

La femme m'entraîna dans sa chambre et me fit asseoir sur le lit. Je n'osais regarder ce qu'elle allait faire. Je regardai l'homme réparer ce qui était finalement un vase contenant de drôles de plantes qui bougeaient. Puis, je me demandai quand la femme allait-elle commencer à me soigner, mais à peine eus-je cette pensée qu'elle me dit

-Et voilà, tu es guérie. Je connaissais un excellent sortilège pour ce genre de blessure et je dois avouer que j'y suis encore douée. Maintenant, remonte à ta chambre, il se fait tard.

Je me levai, la remerciai et sortis de la chambre afin de retourner à celle de Ginny. Lorsque j'en ouvris la porte, j'entendis sa respiration profonde et régulière qui voulait dire qu'elle dormait. Sans faire de bruit, je me changeai et me glissai sous les couvertures, me sentant pour la première fois depuis un long moment en sécurité.

_Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Désolé pour le retard, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour les prochains maintenant que l'école est finie! Il ne reste que 2-3 chapitres à cette fic! Merci a ceux qui mont reviewvé! Vraiment ca me fait plaisir de lire les revews et ca mencourage a continuer! MICI ET REVIEWVER PLEASE!_

_Byebye!_

_Louna_


	25. Rendezvous

N.A: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling de même que l'univers mais l'histoire est à moi de même que mes personnages.

D.A: Allô tout le monde! Cette fic tire à sa fin! Ceci est le troisième avant dernier chapitre!Donc il reste lui,un autre et le dernier!Heu ouais c'est ça! Donc, je ne sais pas combien de temps ce chapitre va me prendre à l'écrire, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long étant donné que je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration XX Entk on est le 19 juillet 2006! Je vais me dépêcher à l'écrire! So READ N ENJOY N REVIEW!

_**Chapitre précédent**_

Je me levai, la remerciai et sortis de la chambre afin de retourner à celle de Ginny. Lorsque j'en ouvris la porte, j'entendis sa respiration profonde et régulière qui voulait dire qu'elle dormait. Sans faire de bruit, je me changeai et me glissai sous les couvertures, me sentant pour la première fois depuis un long moment en sécurité.

**_Chapitre 25: Rendez-vous _**

Assise sur le lit de Ginny entre celle-ci et le mur, Louna écoutait Fred raconter une histoire d'épouvante. Les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny de même que Louna étaient tous réunis dans la chambre de la sœur cadette afin de se raconter des histoires. Charlie et Bill étaient venus les rejoindre plus tard et participaient également en racontant ou inventant des histoires d'horreurs. Assis en cercle, les deux adolescentes sur le lit et les autres sur le matelas ou le plancher, ils s'esclaffaient ou retenaient leur respiration au même moment, dépendant du genre de l'histoire. Le dos accoté contre le mur, les genoux relevés entourés de ses bras, Louna écoutait Fred avec la hâte que l'histoire se termine.

-Ben ça, c'était toute une histoire. S'exclama Ron une fois l'histoire finie.

Louna poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et regarda sa montre. Il était près de minuit, mais personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir et elle n'osait pas le dire.

-À qui le tour maintenant? Demanda George

-Louna n'en a racontée aucune jusqu'à maintenant. Dit Ginny alors que la concernée baillait longuement

-C'est vrai. Aller Louna, raconte-nous une histoire.

-Je ne connais pas…D'histoire d'horreur…Répondit lentement l'adolescente.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux raconter n'importe quel genre d'histoire. Dit Bill

-Raconte-nous une histoire moldue!

-Ouais, une histoire de moldue! Aller! Raconte une des histoires que l'on te racontait lorsque tu étais plus jeune ou que tu as lue dans les livres.

Pendant un moment, Louna réfléchit. Aucune histoire ne lui venait en tête ou sinon, elles étaient toutes enfantines. Puis, une lui revint en mémoire. L'histoire avec laquelle elle avait aimé le plus se perdre, s'imaginer toutes les scènes. Celle dont Sean lui racontait avant d'aller au lit et, quelques années plus tard, celle qu'elle avait été chercher le livre pour la lire encore et encore.

-Je crois que j'en ai une…Mais je ne sais pas si elle va vous intéresser…C'était mon histoire préférée lorsque j'étais petite et peut-être qu'elle va vous surprendre étant donné que je n'ai pas l'air de celle…Qui va lire des histoires dans ce genre…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vas-y, raconte.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et prit une profonde inspiration avant de débuter son récit. Elle leur raconta l'histoire des Trois Mousquetaires. N'ayant pas lu le livre ou s'être fait raconter l'histoire depuis quelques années, elle craignait avoir oublié certaines parties de l'histoire, mais sa mémoire fut fidèle et le récit lui revenait à mesure qu'elle la racontait. Les yeux tournés vers le haut, elle racontait son histoire avec une tonalité et une voix qui étonnèrent les Weasley présents tant ils étaient habitués de l'entendre murmurer ou parler d'une voix tremblante. En ce moment, c'était tout le contraire. Elle prenait diverses tons, dépendant de ce qui se déroulaient. Ils étaient tous accrochés à ses lèvres, toute leur attention étant tournée sur ce que l'adolescente contait. Personne ne se rendit compte du temps qui s'écoulait. Pour eux, c'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu pour les laisser s'imaginer l'histoire et se perdre en elle. Lorsque Louna eut terminé son récit, les autres l'applaudirent brièvement.

-C'était la meilleure histoire de la soirée! S'exclama Charlie, couché à plat ventre sur le matelas

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure histoire que j'ai entendue.

-Tu es très douée pour raconter. Lui dit Bill, accoudé au lit de sa soeur.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'ai entendu parler de cette manière et avec autant d'assurance.

Revenant soudainement à la réalité, Louna se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait devant six autres personnes. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle s'était redressée durant son récit. Gênée par les compliments des autres, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et releva les genoux, voulant disparaître tant elle était mal à l'aise

-Tu n'as pas à être gênée Louna! Dit George en riant.

-Elle est mignonne lorsqu'elle rougit. Dit Fred en riant à son tour

Louna ne put s'empêcher de sourire et dû se répéter plusieurs fois en elle-même que ce n'était que des taquineries amicales qui n'étaient pas destinées à la blesser. Ginny se tassa près d'elle et lui entoura les épaules de son bras en lui disant

-Ben voyons Louna, tu n'as pas à être gênée. On ne fait que te dire la vérité. Ton histoire était épatante et la manière dont tu l'as racontée, c'était comme si nous étions sur place.

-Même si ça se déroule bien avant notre ère.

Louna eut un sourire d'excuse et se redressa un peu. Elle regarda sa montre et fut surprise de voir qu'il était deux heures passées.

-Quelle heure il est? Demanda Charlie en se relevant, baillant longuement

Lorsque Louna répondit, les autres eurent la même réaction qu'elle. Les jeunes hommes se levaient tandis que Louna en faisait de même pour aller sur le matelas.

-Ne faîtes pas trop de bruit sinon maman va vous entendre. Dit Ginny alors qu'ils sortaient

-On le sait. Bonne nuit les filles. Leur dit Bill, qui sortait le premier.

-Bonne nuit. Reprirent en cœur le reste du petit groupe.

Une fois Ron sortit, Ginny referma la porte et se glissa sous les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit Lou. Dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'adolescente s'était déjà endormie. Ginny haussa brièvement les épaules et s'endormit à son tour, rêvant de l'histoire des mousquetaires, tout comme Louna.

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment lorsque Louna ouvrit les paupières. Elle se frotta longuement les yeux et se redressa, repoussant ses cheveux emmêlés de son visage. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et, comme elle si attendait, vit que Ginny était déjà descendue. Malgré qu'elle aurait préféré rester dans la chambre pour le reste de la journée, elle se leva, s'habilla et descendit rejoindre les autres à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, ils avaient fini, ou presque, leur petit-déjeuner. Discrètement, comme à son habitude, elle prit place à la table et prit une tranche de pain.

-Ah, te voilà enfin. Que voudrais-tu pour déjeuner? Lui demanda Madame Weasley lorsqu'elle se fut aperçue de la présence de l'adolescente.

Louna haussa les épaules alors que la femme lui remplissait une assiette d'œuf et de bacon. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit combien son assiette était garnie.

-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire? Tu essaies de l'engraisser? Demanda l'un des jumeaux

-Bien sûr que non, bien que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle sait qu'elle n'a qu'à manger ce qu'elle peut. Alors Louna, il paraît que tu es une conteuse hors du commun. Lui dit Madame Weasley en reprenant sa place.

La jeune fille failli s'étouffer en entendant la dernière phrase. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les autres lui en parlent?_ Pensa-t-elle en avalant sa bouchée tant bien que mal.

-Eh bien…Je…Je ne crois pas, non…C'est seulement que je connaissais très bien l'histoire et…Que je l'ai entendue et relue des centaines de fois…N'importe qui aurait pu faire mieux que moi…Répondit l'adolescente d'une voix tremblante en baissant la tête.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, mais je n'ai jamais entendu une personne raconter une histoire aussi bien que toi. Dit Ginny

-Ce n'est…Qu'une histoire…Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire…Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'utile ou d'important…

-Et alors? Tout n'a pas à être important.

-Ce que les autres essayaient de te dire, Louna, c'est que tu es douée, que tu as un talent, comme un peintre ou un écrivain.

La jeune fille resta perplexe, mais elle n'ajouta rien et continua son petit-déjeuner. Selon elle, raconter une histoire n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, peu importe la manière dont elle était dite. Les autres quittèrent lentement la table à l'exception de Madame Weasley, qui terminait son café. Louna repoussa son assiette à moitié pleine et regarda à l'extérieur. C'était une autre belle journée d'été, comme il avait fait tous les autres jours. La jeune fille soupira et ramena la tête vers l'avant, fixant son regard sur ses mains.

-Tu as terminé? Demanda la femme après quelques minutes de silence

Louna acquiesça sans lever les yeux.

-Je vais faire des courses, tu veux venir avec moi? Demanda Madame Weasley alors qu'elle s'affairait à la cuisine.

Encore une fois, l'adolescente acquiesça. Depuis les deux dernières semaines, elle était devenue légèrement plus proche de la femme qu'avec les autres membres de la famille. Elle passait plus de temps avec elle, que ce soit à la cuisine ou au jardin. Elle l'aidait dans ses tâches et l'accompagnait lorsqu'elle allait faire les courses. La jeune fille restait généralement silencieuse et ne faisait qu'écouter ce que racontait Madame Weasley ou répondre aux quelques questions qu'elle lui posait. Ainsi, Louna ne se demandait plus si elle dérangeait les autres par sa présence puisqu'elle ne passait presque jamais de temps avec eux. Si l'un des adolescents lui proposait de faire quelque chose, elle refusait sur-le-champ en inventant un prétexte quelconque. Selon elle, ils ne faisaient que lui demander par courtoisie sans vraiment avoir envie d'être en sa compagnie. Ron ne lui parlait presque pas et, selon Louna, ne tentait même pas d'essayer d'engager la conversation. Ginny était probablement celle qui lui parlait le plus et Louna commençait à apprécier sa compagnie, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ginny continuait de lui parler. Fred et George lui parlaient quelque fois, la faisant rire à tous les coups. Bill et Charlie lui parlaient également, mais d'une autre façon que leurs autres frères et sœur, comme s'ils comprenaient plus la gravité de ce que Louna avait souffert. La jeune fille était certaine que Monsieur et Madame Weasley leur avaient glissé un mot de ce qu'elle leur avait avoué et elle ressentait une certaine gêne lorsqu'elle regardait l'un des deux jeunes hommes. Pour ce qui est de Percy, celui-ci ne lui adressait pas ou peu la parole et Louna ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup apprécié à Poudlard et, depuis qu'il était entré au ministère de la magie depuis presque 2 semaines, il assommait tout le monde lors du repas sur son _important_ travail.

Louna secoua la tête et se leva alors que Madame Weasley se dirigeait vers le salon. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière la femme et attendit, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

-Nous allons prendre la poudre de cheminette. Je crois que tu deviens un peu plus familière avec ce moyen de transport.

Un pâle sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui acquiesça lentement.

-Très bien. Nous allons au chemin de traverse. Vas-y d'abord, je te rejoindrai.

La jeune fille acquiesça à nouveau et se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle prit une petite poignée de poudre, entra dans les flammes devenues vertes et prononça, sans cette fois s'étouffer,

-Chemin de traverse!

Ayant pris ce moyen de transport plus d'une fois, elle s'était peu à peu habituée aux diverses sensations de tournis et, lors de l'arrivage, elle réussissait, la plupart du temps, à rester debout. Ce qui n'était pas le cas la première fois qu'elle s'en était servie. Arrivée au bar, elle sortit de l'âtre et s'en éloigna de plusieurs pas afin d'attendre Madame Weasley. Celle-ci arriva à peine quelques minutes plus tard et, une fois qu'elle se fut débarrassée de la cendre, elles sortirent du bar et pénétrèrent sur le chemin de traverse. Elles avancèrent dans l'allée, évitant les autres passants, et entrèrent dans différentes boutiques. Une fois entrée dans une boutique, Louna regardait autour d'elle, fascinée par les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire dans presque toutes les boutiques. Elle regardait les différents objets sorciers que la boutique vendait et qu'elle n'avait jamais vus ailleurs que dans un magasin sorcier.

-Louna, nous partons. Lui dit Madame Weasley alors qu'elle sortait, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

Louna sursauta légèrement et s'arracha à la contemplation d'un livre traitant des dragons, sur lequel l'animal en question apparaissait sur la couverture et bougeait ses yeux menaçants. Elle se hâta de rejoindre Madame Weasley à l'extérieur en évitant les autres passants. Elles marchèrent ainsi pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la femme se dirige vers une terrasse d'un restaurant. Elle déposa ses paquets sur l'une des chaises et se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'à côté en soupirant longuement. Louna s'assit sur la chaise opposée à celle de Madame Weasley et fixa ses mains.

-Tu veux quelque chose? Lui demanda la femme d'un ton calme

-Non merci. Murmura la jeune fille.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Je crois que oui…

-Pourquoi ne te joins-tu jamais aux autres?

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Louna après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Mais la jeune fille commençait déjà à se faire sa propre idée. Madame Weasley n'appréciait pas sa compagnie et elle désirait que la jeune fille la laisse tranquille. Louna poussa un profond soupir et attendit la réponse de la femme.

-Comment pourrais-je t'expliquer cela sans que tu te fasses des idées?

_Trop tard, c'est déjà fait_. Pensa amèrement Louna.

-Tu n'as pas à refuser lorsque mes enfants viennent te demander de te joindre à eux sous prétexte que tu m'aides. J'apprécie vraiment l'aide que tu m'apportes, mais je préfèrerais te voir en compagnie de gens de ton âge plutôt qu'avec moi. Que feras-tu lorsque l'école reprendra si tu passes l'été avec moi? Je ne retourne pas à Poudlard comme toi. Joins-toi à eux, ils ne mordent pas, je t'assure. À moins que tu aies une raison pour ne pas vouloir être avec eux.

_Oh oui! Je sais que je vais les déranger et qu'en fait, ils ne veulent pas de moi, un peu comme toi maintenant. Si ce n'était que de moi, je resterais dans la chambre sans jamais en sortir pour tout l'été mais comme je ne souhaite pas que tu t'inquiètes et que tu reviennes dans la chambre comme voilà deux semaines, je prétends que tout va bien et que je commence à m'habituer. C'est ça la vérité, mais tu ne la sauras probablement jamais…_Pensa l'adolescente avec amertume.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler? Quelque chose à propos de mes enfants ou de moi et Arthur? Quelque chose qui te déplait ou te rend mal à l'aise? Demanda d'une voix douce Madame Weasley

-Non, je ne crois pas, Madame Weasley. Mentit Louna après quelques minutes de silence

-Très bien. Oh et cesse de m'appeler Madame Weasley, je ne veux pas que tu passes les vacances à m'appeler ainsi. Appelle-moi Molly, d'accord?

Louna acquiesça lentement de la tête, espérant au fond d'elle-même de retourner dans la chambre et d'y rester seule pendant de longues heures. Molly se leva quelques minutes plus tard et Louna fit de même, espérant qu'elles retourneraient au Terrier. Ce qui fut le cas. Elles retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur, reprirent la poudre de cheminette et se retrouvèrent de nouveau au Terrier au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. Lorsque Louna sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée, elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine. Elle haussa les épaules et posa les sacs qu'elle portait sur la table avant de gravir l'escalier quatre à quatre. Ainsi, lorsque la femme arriva, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, Louna l'ouvrit et s'y précipita à l'intérieur sans regarder si la pièce était déserte ou non. Elle se jeta sur son matelas et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais l'adolescente ne fit rien pour les retenir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut jamais de moi? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je fais à tout le monde? Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que personne ne veut de toi?

Louna sursauta et tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. C'était Ginny qui, assise sur son lit, lisait un livre.

-Pour rien. Répondit à voix basse la jeune fille.

-Arrête Louna, je sais que tu mens. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je ne suis pas aussi naïve.

-Je le sais…

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je ne le répèterai pas, c'est promis. Tu peux me le dire.

Malgré que la jeune fille ait vraiment l'air sincère aux yeux de Louna, celle-ci se borna à secouer la tête. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Ginny laissa tomber et retourna à sa lecture. Les larmes de Louna cessèrent peu à peu, mais la jeune fille resta un long moment étendue sur le matelas à regarder la fenêtre. Moitié somnolente, elle entendit vaguement Ginny quitter sa chambre après lui avoir adressé la parole. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit de l'adolescente alors que celle-ci s'endormait lentement. Elle se redressa, maintenant complètement éveillée, et réfléchit à son idée: écrire une lettre à Sammy. _Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire? Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que je ne fais que me plaindre...Que pourrait-elle faire pour moi? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais ainsi, je peux dire ce que je ressens à qui j'ai envie…_Pensa la jeune fille.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit du papier ainsi qu'un crayon, choses dont elle avait apportées lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'appartement. Elle avait cru que, dans l'école où elle irait, ils utilisaient le même matériel qu'aux écoles qu'elle avait fréquentées. Louna retourna sur le matelas, s'assit et regarda le paquet de feuilles, cherchant la manière de débuter la lettre, Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'elle trouva comment débuter la lettre. Elle se mit à écrire et, rapidement, elle trouva ses mots et écrivit de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait terminé la lettre. Elle se sentait à présent plus légère, presque d'humeur joyeuse. Elle s'était enfin libérée de ce qu'elle gardait à l'intérieur d'elle depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittées à la gare. Louna lui avait également demandé de lui donner de ses nouvelles.

La jeune fille se dirigea à nouveau vers son sac et chercha si, par hasard, elle aurait emporté des enveloppes. Par chance, elle en trouva quelques-unes avec des timbres. Sans trop se poser de questions, elle plia les 5 pages qu'elle avait écrites, les glissa dans une enveloppe et y apposa deux timbres. En fouillant davantage dans son sac, elle retrouva le bout de parchemin sur lequel Sammy avait écrit l'adresse de l'orphelinat. Louna l'écrivit sur l'enveloppe, la cacheta et la glissa dans sa poche. Maintenant que c'était fait, elle devait trouver une boîte aux lettres. Mais elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des Weasley et n'avait pas envie de répondre à leur question si jamais ils en poseraient. Elle allait donc devoir se débrouiller elle-même, mais comment? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Une voix la sortit de ses pensées. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le silence puis, Louna entendit prononcer son nom. Selon elle, il s'agissait de Madame Weasley qui l'appelait. Elle regarda sa montre et sursauta. Il était déjà près de 18 heures 30. Il lui semblait que l'après-midi débutait à peine. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à fixer la fenêtre? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. La jeune fille se leva et sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied de l'escalier, ils étaient tous attablés et parlaient avec enthousiasme, à l'exception de Madame Weasley, qui s'affairait à la cuisine, et de Ginny, qui l'aidait.

-Ah, enfin te voilà, je m'apprêtais à monter te chercher. Va t'asseoir entre Bill et Percy, c'est bientôt prêt. Lui dit gentiment Madame Weasley en la voyant

La tête basse, elle se dirigea vers la place désignée et s'y assit. Percy était encore une fois en grande conversation avec son père à propos de leur travail et Bill parlait avec Charlie. Fixant à nouveau ses mains, elle se mit à penser à la manière dont elle pourrait sortir de la maison sans trop éveiller la curiosité.

-Bonjour toi, ça va? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Lui demanda Bill, arrachant Louna à ses pensées.

Sans même lever les yeux vers le jeune homme, la jeune fille acquiesça, espérant qu'il ne lui poserait pas d'autre question afin qu'elle puisse réfléchir.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas beau mentir. Lui chuchota-t-il

Louna leva un regard interrogateur vers Bill, mais rebaissa aussitôt les yeux lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les siens.

-Ginny m'a raconté. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle ne l'a dit à personne d'autre. En fait, c'est surtout que je l'ai obligé à me le dire. Je l'ai vu sortir de sa chambre et, avant qu'elle referme la porte, je t'ai vue.

-Ah bon…

Le repas arriva à ce moment, ce qui ne permit pas à Bill de poursuivre, au grand plaisir de Louna. La jeune fille se força à avaler la moitié de son assiette, écoutant à peine les conversations. Bill s'était remis à parler avec Charlie, Percy continuait de parler avec son père, au grand déplaisir de Louna, qui ne pouvait qu'entendre ce que le jeune homme disait. Le reste parlait entre eux. La jeune fille trouva alors le moyen d'aller poster la lettre: elle n'avait qu'à dire qu'elle allait se promener.

Louna attendit donc que les membres de la famille terminent leur repas et se lèvent de table avant d'en faire autant. Elle se dirigea vers Madame Weasley et, une fois à ses côtés, lui dit à voix basse

-Je vais aller me promener…

-D'accord ma chérie. Fais attention et ne reviens pas trop tard.

Louna acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte, ayant peine à croire que ce fut si facile. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le seuil, mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

-Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne?

La jeune fille se retourna. C'était Bill, qui sortait également de la maison.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ma mère qui m'envoie. Mais si ça te dérange, je vais rester ici.

Louna haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Elle commença à marcher et, lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Bill derrière elle, elle soupira. Elle aurait préféré être seule, mais n'avait osé le dire au jeune homme. Ils marchèrent un long moment ainsi, en silence, sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent le moindre mot. Louna marchait rapidement sans se préoccuper de Bill, qui marchait aisément à ses côtés.

-Où veux-tu aller? Demanda Bill après une quinzaine de minutes de silence

Louna ne répondit pas, préférant garder le silence en espérant que le jeune homme décide de la laisser seule et de retourner chez lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le jeune homme resta avec elle en essayant d'engager la conversation. Mais la jeune fille gardait obstinément le silence, ne répondant quelques fois que par un simple oui ou un non.

-Tu n'es pas très bavarde. Lui dit Bill au bout d'un moment

-Désolée…Murmura Louna, la tête baissée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui parle trop. Cela doit bien faire une bonne heure que nous marchons et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu voulais aller. Sais-tu seulement à quel endroit cette route mène?

L'adolescente s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que des champs à perte de vue et une forêt qui débutait à quelques mètres à peine des deux jeunes gens. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait où elle allait. Elle se mordit la lèvre et poussa un profond soupir.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Si tu commençais par me dire l'endroit où tu voudrais aller? Parce que je suis certain que tu ne fais pas simplement une marche de santé.

Louna se mordit à nouveau la lèvre et releva brièvement les yeux vers le jeune homme, mais ne répondit rien.

-Je ne dirai rien à ma mère, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir les moindres gestes que tu fais ou ce que tu veux faire. À moins que c'est ce que tu veuilles.

Louna eut un petit sourire et secoua la tête.

-Bon, alors pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire? Tu veux envoyer quelque chose à un garçon de ta classe et tu ne veux pas que personne ne le sache, même pas moi? Je peux t'aider tu sais sur ce point. Dit Bill en entourant les épaules de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci gloussa et secoua la tête.

-Un de tes professeurs te manque et tu as décidé de lui envoyer quelque chose?

-Non. Dit Louna en riant.

-Eh bien alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je veux…Envoyer une lettre à l'une de mes amis, mais il faut que je trouve une boîte aux lettres…Répondit lentement la jeune fille, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Ce n'est que ça? Moi qui croyais que tu complotais quelque chose pour détruire l'humanité et être la maîtresse de tout l'univers.

-Tu croies vraiment que je pourrais faire ça? Moi, je ne crois pas. Dit la jeune fille en riant.

-Si tu le voudrais, tu le pourrais. Lorsque l'on veut quelque chose, on trouve toujours le moyen pour y parvenir. Bon, où y aurait-il une boîte aux lettres moldue?

Bill resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes alors que Louna attendait patiemment, espérant que, finalement, il pourrait lui venir en aide.

-Le meilleur moyen d'en trouver une, ça serait d'aller directement dans une ville moldue. Allons à Londres. Proposa Bill en haussant les épaules.

Louna le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Était-il vraiment sérieux? Voulait-il réellement aller à Londres maintenant?

-À Londres? Mais nous ne serons jamais de retour avant la nuit! Ta mère va s'apercevoir que nous ne revenons pas et elle va s'inquiéter.

Bill éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de la jeune fille.

-Mais non voyons! Nous allons transplaner! J'y suis autorisé, la seule chose que tu auras à faire sera de me tenir la main, si ça ne te gêne pas trop. Nous y serons en quelques secondes et ma mère n'en saura rien.

Louna le fixa pendant quelques secondes, puis baissa les yeux. Elle se sentit soudainement ignorante et stupide. Comment n'avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt aux moyens de déplacement sorciers?

-Je n'y avais pas pensé…Mais ta mère va trouver cela étrange que l'on prenne tant de temps…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de ma mère. Dit doucement Bill d'un ton réconfortant.

-Mais elle va penser qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose…Dit Louna après quelques minutes de silence.

-Si tu ne veux plus y aller, dis-le moi, nous retournerons à la maison. Tu sais, c'est amusant parfois, prendre des risques. Répliqua le jeune homme en la fixant, un sourire en coin

Louna réfléchit à ce que Bill venait de dire. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne prenait guère de risques et, d'un autre côté, elle voulait vraiment poster cette lettre. Mais la pensée de Madame Weasley la faisait se sentir coupable.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda Bill au bout de quelques minutes.

-D'accord, allons-y. Répondit la jeune fille sans réfléchir.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Dit Bill avec un sourire en lui prenant la main. Tu es prête?

Louna acquiesça et, soudain, elle se sentit attiré vers l'avant et tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol. La jeune fille resserra la prise sur la main de Bill et souhaita que cela se termine bientôt. Finalement, au bout de ce qui avait semblé une éternité aux yeux de l'adolescente, elle sentit ses pieds toucher à nouveau le sol et tout redevint clair. Louna secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle désaffectée où il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

-Nous y sommes. Allons trouver cette boîte aux lettres. Dit Bill en relâchant la main de la jeune fille.

Il fit quelques pas vers l'avant et s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Louna ne le suivait pas. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. À son grand étonnement, il vit que la jeune fille tremblait des pieds à la tête et qu'elle avait reculé de quelques pas.

-Louna, ça ne va pas? Demanda Bill en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui…Oui…Ça va…C'est juste que…Non…Il n'y a rien…Murmura Louna en tentant vainement de repousser le souvenir qui remontait en elle.

Bill l'observa davantage, Il savait qu'elle mentait, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer à dire la vérité. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que le souvenir dont Louna essayait de repousser était celui où elle s'était presque fait violer. La ruelle lui rappelait ce sombre épisode de sa vie et, même si elle se répétait sans cesse que Bill ne ferait jamais une telle chose, la jeune fille était terrifiée. Ne sachant trop que faire, ignorant la cause des tremblements de la jeune fille, Bill resta au même endroit.

-Aller, viens Louna. Nous allons trouver une boîte aux lettres et après, nous retournerons à la maison. Viens. Lui dit doucement Bill

Il lui tourna le dos et marcha jusqu'au bout de la ruelle. Lentement, Louna se mit à marcher, ses tremblements diminuant à mesure qu'elle approchait de la rue. Une fois à côté du jeune homme, elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et regarda autour d'elle. Ensemble, ils se mirent à marcher dans la même direction que tous les autres passants. Ils trouvèrent facilement une boîte aux lettres et Louna put ainsi poster sa lettre.

-Bon, allons au Chaudfron Baveur, nous reviendrons par poudre de cheminette, à moins que tu ne préfères transplaner. Dit Bill avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune fille secoua énergiquement la tête. En fait, elle n'aimait aucun de ces deux moyens de transport, mais elle préférait la poudre de cheminette, sans qu'elle en sache la raison. Ils se mirent ainsi en route, marchant dans les rues de Londres en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Louna se sentait plus légère, comme si le fait d'avoir posté la lettre lui enlever un poids. Elle savait que Sammy la recevrait et qu'elle serait la seule à la lire, mais elle ignorait si elle recevrait une réponse. C'est avec le cœur léger qu'elle suivait Bill à travers Londres. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que la noirceur commençait légèrement à s'installer, qu'ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur.

-Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda Bill à la jeune fille alors qu'ils entraient.

-Oh, non, merci, ça va aller…Répondit la jeune fille dans un murmure, les yeux rivés sur ses souliers.

-D'accord, attends-moi ici, je reviens dans deux minutes, je vais me prendre quelque chose. Lui dit gentiment Bill

Il s'éloigna, laissant la jeune fille seule. Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle. Plusieurs sorciers buvaient dans un coin du bar et parlaient à voix basse, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire entendre. Il y avait également d'autres créatures dont Louna n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles pouvaient être. La jeune fille commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant tous ces gens et avait hâte que Bill revienne.

-Tient, je suis certain que tu aimes la bierreaubeurre.

Louna sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu Bill revenir mais à présent, elle se sentait soulagée. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et dit, alors qu'il lui tendait une bouteille,

-Je n'en veux pas…Je t'ai dit que je

-Arrête de dire ce genre de chose, je te l'offre alors prends la bouteille. Lui dit Bill en lui donnant la bouteille.

La jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de la prendre. Cependant, elle ne l'ouvrit pas et la plaça dans l'une de ses poches.

-Je ne crois pas que ça serait une bonne idée d'en boire avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette…Dit lentement Louna lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard interrogateur de Bill.

Celui-ci acquiesça et se dirigea vers le fond du bar, là où se trouvait le foyer. Ils prirent chacun une poignée de poudre et, l'un à la suite de l'autre, retournèrent au Terrier. Comme Louna s'en était attendue, Molly était folle d'inquiétude et l'inonda de questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait pour revenir 3 heures plus tard. Mais, au grand soulagement de Louna, elle n'eut pas à répondre à ces questions puisque Bill arriva. Comme il le lui avait dit, il s'occupa de rassurer sa mère et, quelques minutes plus tard, Louna put monter à la chambre de Ginny. La chambre était déserte lorsqu'elle y entra. Louna referma la porte de la chambre, se dirigea vers le matelas et se changea. Sans même regarder l'heure, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle était assise au pied d'un arbre qui se trouvait au fond du jardin, qu'elle reçut des nouvelles de Sammy. Ce fut un bruissement d'ailes qui la tira de sa somnolence. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et vit devant elle un hibou au plumage brun et noir. Il tenait dans son bec une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit son nom. Louna reconnut l'écriture et se hâta de prendre l'enveloppe. Les mains tremblantes, elle l'ouvrit, prit la lettre et commença à la lire.

_Salut Louna. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écrire une longue lettre détaillée. J'ai réussi à me faufiler à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat pour trouver ce hibou et je dois me dépêcher d'écrire puisque les gouvernantes vont bientôt faire leur ronde. Si elles voient que je ne suis pas là, elles vont lancer toute la ville à mes trousses et j'aurai droit à une grosse punition lorsque je serai de retour. Bon, assez parler. Louna, cesse de penser que personne ne veut te parler ou être avec toi. D'accord, tu pleures beaucoup, et alors? Tu en as bien le droit. Même si les Weasley ne connaissent pas toutes les raisons qui te font sentir triste. Essaie au moins de créer des liens. Ne reste pas refermée sur toi-même! Ron ne te parle presque pas? Étrange. Mais il n'y a pas que lui dans sa famille! Parle avec Ginny, elle est très gentille, je lui ai parlé plusieurs fois. Il y a aussi Fred et Georges. Parle à qui tu veux, mais cesse de rester dans ton coin à te morfondre. Je dois y aller, mon temps est presque écoulé. Je vais bien et ce n'est pas trop mal ici, mieux que ce que tu pourrais penser. À bientôt! Écris-moi si quelque chose ne va pas, garde le hibou, il pourrait être utile!_

_Sammy_

Louna poussa un soupir et serra la lettre contre elle. Bien que la lettre était courte, la jeune fille se sentait profondément soulagée d'avoir des nouvelles de Sammy. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers le hibou et avança précautionneusement la main pour le toucher. L'animal se laissa caresser et ferma paresseusement les yeux. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Louna se leva, dit au hibou de trouver la chambre où elle logeait et se dirigea vers la maison en cachant la lettre dans l'une de ses poches. Elle entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers l'escalier, mais à peine eut-elle mis un pied sur une marche que la voix de Molly s'éleva derrière elle.

-Tu as reçu une lettre Louna. Je l'ai mise sur la table, derrière toi.

Louna fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir écrit? Et, de plus, elle trouvait que la voix de Madame Weasley avait une drôle d'intonation. Lentement, elle se retourna et prit l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sur la table. Aucun nom n'était inscrit. Louna fronça davantage les sourcils et leva un regard interrogateur vers Madame Weasley.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ouvre-la…Dit la femme en détournant les yeux.

-Mais, Madame Weasley, il n'y a aucun nom d'inscrit sur l'enveloppe. Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elle m'appartient?

-Parce que je le sais, c'est tout. Répondit sèchement Molly.

Louna cligna des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de la femme en ce moment. Pourquoi lui avait-elle répondu de cette manière? Qu'avait-elle fait? La jeune fille baissa les yeux et regarda à nouveau l'enveloppe, sans rien y trouver. Il n'y avait aucun sceau, l'enveloppe n'était refermée que par le pli qui avait été rentré à l'intérieur.

-Je m'excuse Louna. Je sais que cette lettre t'appartient puisqu'elle m'a été donnée en main propre.

L'adolescente était de plus en plus intriguée et craignait d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, de peur de ce que la lettre contenait. Elle la fixa pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre. Il n'y avait qu'une page et, lorsqu'elle la déplia, Louna fut surprise de voir que seulement quelques mots y étaient griffonnés. Cependant, une fois qu'elle eut terminé de lire, tout était encore plus flou dans son esprit.

-Je ne comprends pas…On dirait un rendez-vous, ou une rencontre. Il n'y a aucun motif, aucune explication. L'heure et la date sont inscrites, et l'endroit aussi, mais j'ignore où c'est…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? La personne vous a-t-elle dit autre chose? Demanda Louna d'une voix tremblante en levant les yeux vers Madame Weasley.

-Je suis désolée, je n'en sais pas plus que toi…Quand la rencontre a-t-elle lieu?

-La semaine prochaine…Répondit à voix basse Louna en baissant les yeux.

Molly hocha la tête et retourna à ses taches, laissant la jeune fille seule. Au bout de quelques minutes, Louna monta l'escalier et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un hululement l'accueillit. C'était le hibou qui, comme Louna le lui avait demandé, était venu dans la chambre. La jeune fille entra dans la pièce et referma la porte. Comme d'habitude en après-midi, pour le plaisir de Louna, la chambre était déserte. Louna se laissa tomber sur le matelas et pensa. Elle ne comprenait rien à la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçu. Que voulait-elle dire? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que Madame Weasley lui avait menti, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elles étaient toutes deux dans la cuisine? Rien n'avait de sens dans cette situation. Une personne qui n'avait pas révélé son identité lui donnait un rendez-vous dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle devait se rendre seule, sans escorte. Que ferait-elle si la personne s'adonnait à être un homme? Elle frissonna et secoua la tête. _Je ne dois pas déjà penser ainsi, ce n'est que dans une semaine…_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle remua ses pensées dans sa tête, sans y trouver une logique ou un lien quelconque. L'hibou était venu se poser à ses côtés et, d'une main distraite, la jeune fille caressait les plumes de l'animal. Puis, elle se releva, alla chercher une feuille et se mit à écrire une nouvelle fois à Sammy, espérant que celle-ci lui répondrait bientôt.

-Ne lui donne que seulement la nuit venue, d'accord? Lorsque tous les autres seront endormis, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait d'ennuis…Dit Louna au hibou en lui donnant la lettre.

Pour réponse, l'animal hulula doucement et déploya ses grandes ailes afin de prendre son envol. La jeune fille regarda le hibou s'envoler par la fenêtre et soupira. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de Sammy, en espérant que celle-ci viendrait en moins d'une semaine. Louna retourna sur son matelas et s'y laissa tomber. Elle reprit la lettre et la relut une nouvelle fois, espérant trouver un détail qui lui aurait échappé lors de sa première lecture. Mais le morceau de parchemin ne lui révéla rien d'autre. Pourtant, il lui semblait que l'écriture était familière, comme si elle l'aurait déjà vu plus d'une fois. Louna réfléchit. Elle était certaine d'avoir déjà vu cette écriture, mais où? La jeune fille était certaine que peut-être seulement un mois ou deux s'étaient écoulés sans qu'elle aille vu cette écriture. Qu'y avait-il eu voilà un mois ou deux?

-Poudlard. Répondit Louna pour elle-même.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à trouver le propriétaire de cette écriture, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, la sortant de ses pensées. La jeune fille sursauta et tourna la tête pour voir entrer Ginny.

-Je te dérange? Lui demanda celle-ci

-Non…Non, je réfléchissais…Répondit Louna en ramenant la tête vers l'avant.

_Il faut que je me souvienne à qui appartient cette écriture avant la rencontre!_ Se dit Louna en pliant la lettre pour ensuite la ranger dans son sac.

Quelques jours passèrent sans que Louna ne revoie son hibou. Il restait à présent deux jours avant la date de la rencontre et la jeune fille se renfermait de plus en plus. Elle n'ouvrait la bouche que pour répondre aux questions à réponse courte et passait le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur, assise sous l'arbre, ou dans la chambre de Ginny. Ce n'est que le soir de l'avant-veille, en remontant dans la chambre, que Louna reçut la réponse de Sammy. Le hibou l'attendait sagement sur le matelas, l'enveloppe déposée devant lui. L'adolescente s'empara de l'enveloppe et, les mains tremblantes, entreprit de l'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle déplia la lettre, elle fut déçue de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase d'écrite.

_Risque de me faire prendre à n'importe quel moment, désolée. Peut-être que la rencontre est pour quelque chose dont tu as entendu parler toute l'année._

La lettre se terminait ainsi, sans signature. Louna fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire Sammy? Elle avait entendu parler de plus d'une chose durant toute l'année…Qui allait-elle réellement rencontrer et pour quelle raison? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Peut-être n'allait-elle que recevoir quelque chose…Ou peut-être était-ce en rapport avec ses notes…Mais pourquoi la personne n'a-t-elle pas signé la lettre? C'est probablement ce qui intriguait le plus la jeune fille. L'adolescente se prit la tête à deux mains. Et qu'arriverait-il si elle ne se rendait pas? Quelqu'un viendrait-il la chercher ici, au Terrier? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle n'arrivait pas à leur trouver une réponse. Elle avait envoyé une lettre à Sammy dans l'espoir que celle-ci l'aiderait, mais elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter son nombre de questions. De quoi avait-elle entendu parler pendant toute l'année? Il lui semblait que soudainement, bien des choses étaient arrivées en moins d'un an. D'abord, elle s'était fait enlevée de son monde pour être amenée dans celui des sorciers, son _père_ avait fait croire à sa mort par un incendie ensuite, l'homme s'était tué par une _overdose_. Pendant ce temps, les élèves de Serpentard s'étaient moqués d'elle. Juste comme elle pensait que sa vie ne pouvait être plus désagréable, elle apprend que Sean est mort. Il y a eu la lettre, ses tentatives d'en finir avec la vie, Sirius, puis le Terrier…

La jeune fille soupira. Il lui semblait que tout cela était beaucoup pour quelques mois. Elle lança la lettre de Sammy sur son sac et appuya la tête sur ses bras. Le hibou s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de prendre affectueusement quelques mèches de cheveux dans son bec.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda l'adolescente à l'animal avec un léger sourire.

Le hibou ne fit qu'hululer doucement en continuant de jouer avec les cheveux de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, la jeune fille s'endormit, les questions tournoyant dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était à peine levé et Ginny dormait encore profondément. Louna cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillée aussi tôt. Elle regarda sa montre: 6h30. La jeune fille soupira et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Puis, ce fut comme si une chute d'informations coula dans sa tête. Elle trouva ce qui l'avait réveillée: la lettre de même que le rendez-vous du lendemain. Des papillons apparurent dans son estomac et ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

-Calme-toi, calme-toi, personne ne va te faire du mal, tout va bien se passer et il reste encore un peu plus de 24 heures alors calme-toi. Murmura Louna pour elle-même en se recroquevillant.

Mais ses tremblements augmentèrent plutôt que de diminuer et elle se recroquevilla davantage. Louna resta ainsi un bon moment et, lorsque Ginny se réveilla, elle la trouva tremblante sous les couvertures.

-Louna…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Ginny en baillant longuement, les yeux à demi fermés.

-R…R…R…Rien…

-Comment ça, rien? Je ne te crois pas, tu trembles comme une feuille! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as froid? Tu ne te sens pas bien? Insista Ginny, maintenant parfaitement réveillée.

-N…N…Non...Je…Je…Je vais b…Bien…Répondit Louna en tremblant de plus belle

-Louna, cesse de mentir! Tu es toute pâle, qu'est-ce que tu as? Écoute, si tu ne me dis rien, je vais chercher ma mère! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse ainsi cette fois.

Mais la jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle aurait bien voulu lui expliquer brièvement la situation, mais elle en était incapable. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait en parler, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et rien n'en sortait. L'adolescente était effrayée juste à la pensée du rendez-vous. Louna entendit des pas s'éloigner et elle sut que Ginny était partie chercher sa mère. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se sentait pathétique de réagir ainsi. Qu'allait lui dire Madame Weasley? Qu'elle exagérait? Qu'elle en faisait tout un plat pour rien?

Des bruits de pas la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle entendit le pas de Molly se rapprocher, de même que celui de Ginny, mais Louna, honteuse, n'osait pas lever les yeux vers elles.

-Pauvre chérie, mais qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda doucement Madame Weasley en s'agenouillant devant Louna, lui passant une main sur le visage.

Ecore une fois, la jeune fille fut incapable de parler. Une nausée lui monta à la gorge et, lorsqu'elle fut passée, l'adolescente ne fit qu'émettre un gémissement en se recroquevillant davantage.

-Tu es brûlante. Qu'est-ce qui te rend malade ainsi? Demanda Molly d'une voix douce.

Louna leva ses yeux bleus embués de larmes vers la femme et retint un sanglot. Cette fois, Molly comprit ce qu'avait l'adolescente.

-Oh, ma pauvre chérie. Ne crains rien, il ne t'arriveras rien de fâcheux, j'en suis certaine. Sinon, je ne te laisserai pas aller, tu peux en être certaine. Dit Molly d'une voix apaisante en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Mais j'ai peur…Je n'y peux rien…C'est stupide, je sais…Mais j'ignore ce qui m'attends, j'ignore qui sera là. J'ignore la raison…Pourquoi je suis obligée d'y aller? Je ne veux pas! S'exclama Louna en s'agrippant à la femme, qui la berçait doucement en lui caressant le dos.

-Voyons Louna, reprends-toi. Fais-moi confiance, si j'aurais le moindre doute que tu risquerais un danger, je m'y opposerais, tu peux en être certaine. C'est normal d'avoir peur lorsqu'on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Mais dis-toi que dès que tu auras passé au travers, ce sera fait et tu vas en être débarrassée.

Mais Louna ne se calma qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, après avoir pleuré et avoir dit les mêmes choses. Lorsque ses sanglots et ses larmes cessèrent, Louna réalisa qu'elle n'aurait d'autre choix que d'aller à ce rendez-vous, qu'elle ne pouvait passer à côté. Mais elle réalisa également que Molly savait plus de choses qu'elle en avait dite sur cette rencontre et Louna était certaine qu'elle savait même qui était la personne. Ainsi, la confiance qu'elle avait mise en Madame Weasley s'égrena de beaucoup. Lorsque l'adolescente fut suffisamment calmée, Madame Weasley la relâcha et lui parla pendant quelques minutes. Mais Louna n'écoutait pas. Elle se surprit à ressentir une certaine rancœur, de la haine, envers la femme. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, se sentant à la fois honteuse et stupide de ressentir de telles émotions.

-Descends lorsque tu seras prête, mais ne reste pas la journée enfermée dans cette chambre toute la journée. Ça va te faire du bien de te changer les idées. Lui dit Madame Weasley avec un sourire.

Louna acquiesça doucement la tête et, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas en soupirant longuement. Peu de temps après, le hibou vint se poser à ses côtés et lui mordilla gentiment la main. La jeune fille eut un faible sourire et lui caressa le dos, la tête ailleurs. Elle n'était pas rassurée du tout pour le rendez-vous et préférait ne pas y aller. Encore une fois, elle eut l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans l'estomac. Le hibou monta sur son bras et alla jusqu'à son épaule. Il hulula doucement et lui mordilla gentiment la joue dans un geste de réconfort.

-Tu es bizarre comme hibou. Dit Louna en souriant.

Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. Il était maintenant près de 10 heures. Tremblante, elle se leva et s'habilla lentement, se demandant comment le temps avait pu passer aussi vite. Elle aurait bien voulu passer la journée enfermée, mais elle n'avait pas envie que Molly revienne et la force à se lever. Après s'être changée, elle sortit lentement de la chambre et descendit à pas de tortue l'escalier. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle ne trouva personne d'autre à l'exception de Madame Weasley.

-Ah, te voilà enfin. Ça va mieux?

La tête basse, Louna acquiesça de la tête. Bien évidement, elle mentait.

-Bon, voilà qui est mieux. Tu as faim? Tu veux quelque chose à manger?

Louna savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler, mais elle n'avait pas envie de tenter de s'expliquer à la femme. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la table et y vit des tranches de pain. Elle en prit quelques-unes et se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur la cour.

-Je vais aller dehors…Dit lentement Louna, une fois devant la porte.

-D'accord. Répondit simplement Madame Weasley.

La jeune fille sortit et marcha pendant quelques minutes. Puis, lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle s'était suffisamment éloignée, elle lança les tranches de pain dans le champ. Elle ne tarda pas à voir des oiseaux et des gnomes s'emparer de son repas. La jeune fille se remit à marcher et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'environ une demi-heure de marche qu'elle s'arrêta. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et regarda la ciel. Le soleil brillait et il n'y avait que quelques nuages blancs. C'était une chaude journée d'été et les grillons se faisaient entendre. Louna se laissa tomber sur le dos et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Louna revint sur terre. Elle ignorait si elle s'était endormie ou si elle était restée réveillée pendant toutes ces heures mais, lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, elle sursauta. Il était 16 heures. Où étaient donc allées toutes ces heures? La jeune fille soupira. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le temps passe plus vite lorsqu'on ne veut pas que quelque chose arrive le lendemain?_ Songea amèrement l'adolescente. Ses tremblements augmentèrent quelque peu et ses entrailles se contractaient. Lentement, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la maison, la tête basse.

-Tiens, te voilà donc. Je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée. Où étais-tu? Demanda une voix derrière elle

Louna regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que Bill arrivait à sa hauteur.

-Nulle part d'intéressant…Répondit à voix basse la jeune fille en ramenant la tête vers l'avant.

-C'est ça. Où vas-tu?

-Je rentre chez toi…

-Ah bon. Tu veux faire une partie d'échec?

Louna fit non de la tête. Tout ce dont elle avait envie était de monter à la chambre et d'y rester jusqu'au moment de partir. Ses entrailles se contractèrent de nouveau lorsqu'elle pensa au lendemain. Qu'allait-il arriver?

-Aller, ça va te changer les idées. Et je sais que tu as besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à demain.

Louna soupira, mais n'ajouta rien. Le reste du chemin se passa en silence et, environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au terrier

-Viens, joues au moins une partie et après, si tu ne veux plus continuer, tu feras ce que tu voudras. Lui dit Bill une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la maison

-D'accord, je vais faire seulement une partie. Murmura Louna en soupirant à nouveau.

Bill installa donc le jeu et ils commencèrent à jouer. Le jeune homme se révéla être aussi bon joueur que Ron, peut-être même meilleur. Une fois que la partie fut terminée, Bill replaça les pièces et ils firent une seconde partie, puis une troisième. Comme Bill se l'était dit, la jeune fille ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à la partie en cour. Pour une fois, son visage était détendu et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la concentration et l'amusement face au jeu d'échec. Elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du temps qui passait, ni des jumeaux, de même que Ron et Ginny, qui regardaient la partie. Ce ne fut que lorsque Madame Weasley annonça que le souper était prêt que Louna sortit de sa concentration et remarqua le temps qui avait passé.

-Tu n'es pas mal. Tu m'as battue plus d'une fois! Dit Bill en se levant pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Louna eut un pâle sourire et se leva à son tour. Bien qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée, la jeune fille n'avait pas faim, mais n'osait le dire à Molly, de peur que celle-ci l'inonde de questions encore une fois. D'ailleurs, l'adolescente avait décidé de ne plus rien lui dire. Ainsi, elle resterait refermée sur elle-même comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Et puis, Sammy était là si elle avait besoin de se confier.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Louna prit place, comme à son habitude, entre Bill et Percy. Mis à part Percy qui parlait de son emploi au ministère, un silence inconfortable régnait parmi les convives. Louna se força à avaler la presque totalité de son assiette, bien qu'une nausée la prenait chaque fois qu'elle avalait une bouchée. Son estomac se contractait sans cesse et plus le temps passait, plus la nervosité de l'adolescente augmentait. Elle tenait d'une main ferme sa fourchette pour l'empêcher de trembler. Lorsque tout le monde eut terminé et commencèrent à se lever de table, Louna se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier, comme à son habitude, et monta les marches.

Personne ne lui posa de questions et, une fois qu'elle eut disparue de leur champ de vision, la jeune fille monta les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vomir ce qu'elle avait mangé. Tremblante, elle resta plusieurs minutes agenouillée devant la cuvette, la tête basse, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Une sueur froide lui parcourait l'échine jusqu'à la nuque de même que sur son front. Elle se sentait faible, épuisée, mais elle savait que le pire était à venir. Lentement, elle se releva, s'appuyant sur le comptoir pour ne pas tomber, et sortit de la salle de bain. Une fois dans la chambre de Ginny, elle s'effondra sur son matelas et resta dans la même position pendant un long moment. Son corps tremblait et les sueurs n'étaient pas parties. Elle avait horriblement froid, mais la seule pensée de devoir se relever pour se mettre sous les couvertures la décourageait. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir, mais l'insomnie s'était emparée d'elle.

_Calme-toi! Tu ne vas pas mourir demain! Ce n'est qu'une rencontre! Avec un ou une inconnu, d'accord, mais personne ne te fera de mal!_ Se dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Louna perdit la notion du temps. Combien de temps resta-t-elle allongée sur le matelas, tremblante de froid et des sueurs froides lui parcourant le dos, en essayant de se calmer? Elle ne saurait le dire. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Ginny qui venait vers la chambre, la jeune fille rassembla ses forces et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit un livre qu'elle dit mine de lire. Lorsque l'adolescente entra dans sa chambre, elle ne posa aucune question et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Sans le lui dire, Louna lui en fut reconnaissante.

Inutile de dire que Louna ne dormit guère cette nuit-là. Lorsqu'elle sentait le sommeil venir, une pensée à propos du rendez-vous la réveillait complètement. Elle réussit cependant à dormir 2 à 4 heures en tout durant la nuit. Lorsqu'elle vit poindre le soleil à l'horizon, la jeune fille poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne pouvait se défiler et dû se rendre à l'évidence que le jour qu'elle redoutait était arrivé. Renonçant à se rendormir, elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Elle alla s'appuyer au rebord de la fenêtre, les entrailles nouées et les mains tremblantes. Louna regarda le jour se lever comme une condamnée voyant le soleil pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Lorsque le soleil fut haut dans le ciel et qu'elle entendait Ginny commencer à remuer, Louna se changea rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit l'escalier et, à sa grande surprise, Madame Weasley était déjà debout et tricotait, assise dans un fauteuil.

-Je savais que tu te réveillerais tôt aujourd'hui. Dit Molly sans même relever les yeux de son tricot.

Louna haussa les sourcils, surprise, mais ne dit rien. Elle alla vers la table de la cuisine et tira une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit.

-Inutile de te demander si tu as faim ou si tu es nerveuse.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille ne répondit rien, d'ailleurs, que pouvait-elle dire? Elle appuya sa tête sur sa main et regarda à l'extérieur.

-Je serais aussi nerveuse si j'étais à ta place. Mais, comme je t'ai dit, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, rien de mal ne va t'arriver, d'accord? Demanda Madame Weasley après plusieurs minutes en levant les yeux pour la première fois sur la jeune fille.

Louna était d'une pâleur à faire peur et des cernes violacés lui creusaient le visage. La peur se lisait aisément dans ses yeux bleus argentés. L'adolescente tentait de penser à autre chose, mais c'était peine perdue et elle abandonna très rapidement. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à l'horloge, comme si elle la suppliait d'arrêter le temps. Mais comme celui-ci ne s'arrête jamais, la jeune fille trouva qu'il passait beaucoup trop vite.

-C'est bientôt l'heure…Tu es prête? Demanda Madame Wealsy en déposant son tricot.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…Murmura la jeune fille.

-Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. Et puis, tu reviens ici lorsque ça sera terminé…

La jeune fille eut alors un étrange sentiment, comme si Madame Weasley ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'elle devrait savoir. Louna savait que la femme ne lui avait pas tout dit, mais il lui semblait qu'elle omettait volontairement de lui dire quelque chose.

-Aller, tu vas être en retard. Prends la poudre de cheminette et prononce clairement le nom de l'endroit. Je t'attendrai à ton retour…Lui dit Molly en la serrant dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte, Louna se détourna d'elle et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Elle en laissa tomber sur les flammes et entra dans le foyer. Puis, clairement, elle dit le nom de l'endroit comme elle croyait qu'il se prononçait et tout se mit à tourner. Elle se sentait transportée dans les airs et elle eut rapidement le tournis. Enfin, à son grand soulagement, elle cessa de tourner et ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau la terre. Étourdie, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol de dalles. Elle secoua la tête et se releva péniblement en poussant un petit gémissement.

-Te voilà enfin. Dit une voix juste devant elle.

La jeune fille figea. Puis, lentement, après quelques minutes, elle releva les yeux et ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle.

_Et voilà!Finalement terminé! J'espère que vous avez apprécier! Désolé pour le retard je sais que j'ai débuter l'écriture de ce chapitre cet été, mais je suis partie en voyage durant ce temps(Virginia Beach yaaaytait cool!) et disons qu'en revenant, l'inspiration n'était plus tellement là!J'ignore dans combien de temps viendra le prochain, mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher! Il ne reste désormais que 2 chapitres à cette fic après celui-ci et elle sera terminée par la suite!Bon, je corrige les faute..demain(il est 23h38 et j'ai de l'école demain lol)et je le poste demain!J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Donnez-moi vos commentaires dans un review! MERCI À TOUS CEUX QUI PRENNENT LE TEMPS DE LAISSER UN REVIEW! Ça m'encourage à poursuivre(ba les review positifs)et je peux savoir ce que vous penser de ma fic!Merci encore! _

_Byebye! _

_Louna _


	26. La vérité

D.A: L'univers ainsi que les personnages sont à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire et mes personnages m'appartiennent!

N.A:Bonjour!(Plutôt bonsoir,yé 22h48) Alors voici le chapitre 26, finalement!Il sera écrit au _Je _et je sais pas pour l'instant s'il sera long soo..'On est le 13 novembre!La journée de ma fête!yaay!Hourra pour moi j'ai 19 ans! Je suis grande hein? NAN!jmesure à peine 5 pieds 4!(ou 163 cm mais bon,c ca qui est écrit sur mon permis de conduire!)Je veux pas vieillir!éè!Bon!Get to the point! J'ai tout aimer mes cadeaux sont tout coolTK!Voici le chapitre j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop long à écrire! READ N ENJOY!Oh! Et ce chapitre est **l'avant-dernier** de toute l'histoire!

_**Chapitre prédécent**_

Lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte, Louna se détourna d'elle et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Elle en laissa tomber sur les flammes et entra dans le foyer. Puis, clairement, elle dit le nom de l'endroit comme elle croyait qu'il se prononçait et tout se mit à tourner. Elle se sentait transportée dans les airs et elle eut rapidement le tournis. Enfin, à son grand soulagement, elle cessa de tourner et ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau la terre. Étourdie, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à plat ventre sur le sol de dalles. Elle secoua la tête et se releva péniblement en poussant un petit gémissement.

-Te voilà enfin. Dit une voix juste devant elle.

La jeune fille figea. Puis, lentement, après quelques minutes, elle releva les yeux et ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle.

_**Chapitre 26: La vérité**_

Non, ce n'est pas possible…Je dois rêver, je dois être en plein cauchemar! Je baissai les yeux devant son regard. Comment ce fait-il que ce soit cette personne? Pourquoi? Que va-t-il m'arriver? Pourquoi suis-je obligée d'être dans cet endroit avec cette personne? Je regardai brièvement autour de moi dans l'impossible espoir de voir surgir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher quelqu'un d'autre puisque nous sommes seuls. Me dit l'individu d'une voix glaciale

Je frissonnai et ramenai la tête vers l'avant, regardant le bout de mes souliers. Je tremblai comme une feuille dans le vent d'automne et n'osai faire le moindre geste.

-Tu te demandes sans doute la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, n'est-ce pas?

Lentement, j'hochai affirmativement de la tête, reculant d'un pas.

-La réponse est simple, Louna. Pour te forger le caractère.

Intriguée par cette drôle de réponse, je levai brièvement la tête, haussant un sourcil.

-Tu as bien entendu! Tu es tellement faible que tu es pitoyable et pathétique à voir! Regarde-toi! Tu trembles comme une feuille! Tu ne répliques jamais, tu te laisses marcher dessus par les autres! Tu regardes toujours le sol, qu'a-t-il de si beau? Tu devrais être capable de répondre puisque c'est toujours ce que tu regardes. RÉPONDS!

Je sursautai en entendant la personne crier et reculai encore d'un pas, tremblant de plus en plus. J'avais tellement envie de courir hors de cette pièce et de me cacher là où personne ne me trouverait!

-Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu voudrais trouver un endroit où te cacher pour que je ne te trouve pas. Tu es pitoyable, Louna. Vas-tu rester cachée toute ta vie? Te cacher pour trembler seule en paix ne servira à rien. ET TU N'AS PAS RÉPONDU À MA QUESTION!

Je sursautai encore une fois et ne put retenir un faible gémissement. Quelle question suis-je sensée répondre?

-La première que je t'ai posée, idiote. Qu'est-ce que le sol a de si beau pour que tu soies toujours en train de le regarder?!

Pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question? Il y a des gens qui ne regarde rien d'autre que le sol, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis ainsi…Je veux partir…

-RÉPONDS! Cria la personne

Je sursautai une nouvelle fois et reculai de quelques pas en gémissant faiblement.

-Tu ferais bien de répondre, Louna. Dit l'individu d'un ton menaçant

-Je…Je n'en sais rien…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à toujours regarder le sol? Il…Il y a des gens qui marchent…La tête haute et regardent les autres dans les yeux, mais…Mais je ne suis pas de ceux là…Je suis trop faible pour cela…Répondis-je d'une voix tremblante, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et pourquoi, d'après toi, es-tu si faible? RÉPONDS!

-Je n'en…N'en sais rien. Je, je, je suis née ainsi…

-On ne naît pas d'un caractère faible, idiote. On le devient selon ce qui arrive ou les personnes avec lesquelles on vit. Et cesse de pleurer! D'après toi, quelle pourrait être la cause qui fait que tu soies ainsi?

Pourquoi ces questions? Quelles sont leur utilité? Je n'en vois aucune et ces choses-là ne regardent en rien cette personne…Elle ne connaît pas ma vie et n'a pas à la connaître.

-Tu serais surprise d'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur toi, sur ta vie jusqu'à maintenant. J'en sais plus que tu ne le croies.

Bh

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Cette personne sait toute ma vie sans que je le sache? J'ai été espionnée? Mais, même si cet individu connaît ma vie, ça ne lui donne pas le droit de me poser ce genre de questions.

-Tu vas me répondre à la fin?! S'écria la personne

Je sursautai à nouveau et me mis à trembler des pieds à la tête. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais j'étais incapable de produire le moindre son. Qu'est-ce que cet être avait l'intention de me faire? La peur commença à m'envahir et je reculai encore de quelques pas. J'en avais assez, je voulais partir. Cette situation était inutile, elle ne servait à rien et jamais cette personne ne réussira à me changer puisque je n'ai jamais changé de ma vie. J'ai toujours été la petite Louna trop faible pour se défendre et qui ne parle pas.

-Tu es pitoyable, Louna. Tu avoues déjà la défaite avant même d'avoir livrer bataille. Avec une mentalité comme celle-ci, tu n'arriveras à rien de bon dans ta vie si tu continues ainsi. Tu croies que tu n'as pas changé? Eh bien, tu as tort puisque tu as bel et bien changé depuis le début de l'année. Ce ne sont pas de gros changements, mais ils sont là. Tu es un peu plus mature et tu es capable, quelque fois, de prendre ta place et de dire ce que tu penses. En une semaine, je te le jure, je réussirai à te changer, peu importe la manière employée.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Qu'est-ce que cette personne allait me faire? Je me mis à trembler davantage, souhaitant pouvoir disparaître de cet endroit.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Louna! Je vais te la répéter puisque tu sembles avoir la mémoire courte aujourd'hui. D'après toi, quelle pourrait être la cause qui fait que tu soies aussi faible? Tu as 10 secondes pour me répondre!

Mais j'ignorai la réponse à sa question! Comment puis-je répondre à une telle question sans y avoir réfléchi?

-Je…

- Regarde-moi lorsque tu me parles! Cracha sèchement l'individu.

Je restai quelques secondes sans bouger. Puis, lentement, je relevai la tête et fixai le bras de la personne.

-Dans les yeux idiote! Me lança sèchement la personne alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler.

Je restai immobile pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant que faire. Pourquoi cet individu voulait-il que je le regarde dans les yeux alors qu'il sait très bien que je suis incapable de soutenir un regard? Je relevai mon regard et le regardai pendant quelques secondes avant de rebaisser rapidement les yeux.

-J'ignore la…La réponse…

Mais à peine avais-je commencé ma phrase que la personne saisit rapidement une mèche de cheveux sur le dessus de ma tête et me la renversa vers l'arrière, me forçant ainsi à la regarder.

-J'ai dit dans les yeux, Louna! Prends garde à ne pas regarder ailleurs lorsque tu me parles, compris? Me dit l'individu en me menaçant de son autre main de sa baguette

Je poussai un gémissement tout en essayant de m'éloigner et de me défaire de la prise de l'individu. Mais c'était peine perdue et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Je…Je ne sais…Je ne sais pas la rép…Réponse…Répondis-je en ne pouvant retenir un sanglot.

-Tu le sais très bien! Réfléchi! Tu sais la réponse!

-Non…Répondis-je en essayant de me défaire de la prise

-Réfléchi! Tu sais très bien quelle est la cause!

-Non!

-Cesse de paniquer et réfléchi! Tu sais très bien quelle est la réponse!

-NON JE NE SAIS PAS! M'écriais-je en m'arrachant de la prise.

Je me retournai et couru me réfugier derrière la première cachette que je vis, c'est-à-dire une vieille étagère reculée du mur pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je réussi à m'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et entourai mes genoux de mes bras tout en pleurant. Je tremblai comme une feuille lorsque j'entendis des pas s'approcher de ma cachette temporaire et enfouis ma tête entre mes bras, le front appuyé contre mes genoux.

-On ne joue pas à cache-cache, Louna! Tu es capable de répondre à ma question! Aller, réponds! J'attends toujours!

Puis, la réponse m'apparut. En effet, comme la personne avait dit, j'étais capable de répondre.

-Alors?

J'essuyai les larmes sur mon visage et, après avoir pris quelques respirations, je dis d'une voix amère:

-Celui qui s'est fait passer pour mon père.

-Quelles circonstances ont fait que-

-Parce qu'il me battait et que j'étais trop terrifiée pour réagir et Sean m'avait toujours défendu jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Répondis-je sans attendre la fin de la question

Je continuai de pleurer en silence, la tête toujours enfouie dans les bras.

-Tu m'impressionnes. Tu prends des heures à répondre à la question précédente et tu n'as même pas besoin de que je finisse la dernière question pour que tu répondes à celle-ci.

Je restai muette, ne sachant que répondre. D'ailleurs, je n'avais guère envie de parler. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir de cet endroit et aller m'enfermer dans la chambre de Ginny pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps…L'individu a raison…Je suis pitoyable et pathétique.

-Maintenant, sors de derrière ce meuble. M'ordonna la personne

Mais je ne bougeai pas. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sorte de ma cachette? Il me sembla que j'étais plus en sécurité là qu'en face de la personne…

-TOUT DE SUITE!

Je sursautai et sortis tant bien que mal de mon refuge, me retrouvant encore une fois devant l'individu. Mes membres tremblèrent encore et je fixai à nouveau mes souliers.

-À partir de maintenant, il t'est interdit de regarder le sol, peu importe la situation! Est-ce clair? Regardes toujours devant toi et, lorsque tu t'adresses aux autres, regarde-les dans les yeux! Me dit l'individu d'une voix autoritaire.

-P…Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous f-faire si je fixe le sol? Pourquoi suis-je obligée de regarder les gens dans les yeux? Demandais-je d'une voix tremblante en reniflant discrètement

-Veux-tu rester comme tu es pour le restant de ta vie? Tu te détestes lorsque tu es incapable de te défendre ou lorsque tu te mets à pleurer pour un rien! Me répondit la personne en me renversant encore une fois la tête vers l'arrière pour le forcer à la regarder

Comment cet être pouvait-il savoir cela? Il lit dans mes pensées? Quelqu'un lui a dit? Jamais je ne l'ai dit…Je ne me rappelle pas si je l'ai déjà dit à Sammy…Mais pourquoi fallait-il que je change? Quel était le but? Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité pour l'instant et puis, ça ne m'empêchait pas de vivre…

-Tes yeux posent trop de questions, Louna. Trop de questions de différents genres. Il faut que tu apprennes à les faire taire. Me dit la personne d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'auparavant, ce qui me surpris.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?! Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui ce passait et j'aurais bien aimé comprendre.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Retourne chez les Weasley, mais demain matin, tu dois être ici à la même heure car sinon, j'irai te chercher. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Me dit l'individu alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour demander quelque chose

Il me traîna jusqu'au foyer et me relâcha brutalement. Je pris la poudre qui me restait, la jetai dans l'âtre et y entrai.

-Et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit! Me dit la personne alors que je m'apprêtai à dire le nom de l'endroit.

Je lui fis un bref signe de tête et prononçai _Le Terrier_. Encore une fois, tout ce mit à tourner et je me sentis soulevée dans les airs. Puis, après un moment, mes pieds touchèrent à nouveau la terre et je me retins à grande peine de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Lentement, je sortis de l'âtre et jetai un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

-Oh, bonjour ma chérie. J'ignorais à quelle heure tu reviendrais! Alors, comment ça c'est passé? Me demanda Madame Weasley en approchant de moi

Je ne répondis que par un bref haussement d'épaules et baissai la tête. Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ce genre de questions alors qu'elle en connaît probablement la réponse? De plus, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Je n'avais rien à raconter à personne.

-Alors, qui était la personne que tu devais rencontrer? Me demanda-t-elle

Je fronçai les sourcils. Essayait-elle de me faire croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'individu que j'avais dû, et que je devrai le lendemain, rencontré ou bien ne le savait-elle réellement pas? J'hésitai à faire mon choix.

-Personne…Personne d'important…Répondis-je faiblement en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-Je vais commencer à préparer le dîner alors tu as suffisamment de temps pour te reposer un peu si tu le souhaites. Me dit Madame Weasley lors que je posai mon pied sur la première marche

Mais je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille distraite. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler, toujours persuadée qu'elle savait quelque chose dont j'ignorais. Je montai rapidement l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de la chambre à Ginny à la volée. Par chance, elle ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce lorsque j'y entrai. Je refermai la porte et me précipita sur mon matelas, où j'éclatai en sanglots.

-Pourquoi dois-je endurer tout ça? Pourquoi? J'en ai assez! Quand pourrais-je vivre une vie tranquille? Pourquoi suis-je obligée de suivre ces _cours_ pour me changer? Je n'aime pas cela, pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on pas être celle que je suis, pourquoi? Pourquoi veut-on me changer? Pourquoi? Dis-je à haute voix en enfouissant mon visage dans mon oreiller.

Le lendemain ne fut guère mieux que la veille. Je me mettais à trembler dès que la personne élevait un tant soit peu la voix et, lorsque l'individu avait levé la main, j'avais cru qu'il voulait me frapper. Je m'étais laissée tomber sur le sol en me couvrant la tête, tremblante de tout mon corps. Il avait voulu tester ma réaction et, lorsque celle-ci s'était manifestée, il n'avait fait que me traiter de faible en disant qu'il faudrait faire plus de travail. Ainsi, j'étais revenue chez les Weasley avec le même air que la veille, avec le même sentiment d'échec. Encore une fois, Madame Weasley me demanda, lorsque j'arrivai, qui était la personne que je rencontrais. Encore une fois, je la regardai étrangement et montai dans la chambre de Ginny sans répondre.

-Ça fait trois jours que nous nous rencontrons et tu n'as toujours pas démontré que tu avais appris quelque chose de moi. J'en ai assez que tu n'y mettes pas du tien et si ce n'était que de moi, je te laisserais tomber. Mais malheureusement, je ne puis faire cela. J'étais sensé te rencontrer pendant une semaine mais, si tu n'as toujours pas changé, ou si tu n'as pas changé suffisamment, il faudra rallonger nos rencontres. Maintenant, dégage de ma vue. Me dit la personne en me donnant une petite tape sur la joue, me forçant toujours à la regarder.

Je revins chez les Weasley et, sans adresser le moindre mot à Molly, qui attendait dans la cuisine, je montai directement dans la chambre, ignorant sa question. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre mais, à mon grand malheur, Ginny s'y trouvait.

-Salut. Il me semble que je ne te vois presque plus ces jours-ci, mis à part lorsque nous allons nous coucher. Ça va? Me demanda-t-elle

Je la fixa pendant quelques secondes puis je tournai les talons et refermai la porte. Il me fallait un endroit pour réfléchir, mais où? Je redescendis rapidement l'escalier et sortis à l'extérieur. Je me dirigeai vers l'arbre au fond du jardin et, une fois arrivée, me laissai tomber sur le sol, appuyant mon dos contre le tronc. Je relevai les genoux et y accotai mon front, enfonçant mes doigts dans mes cheveux. À quoi rimait toute cette comédie? Je l'ignorais. J'ignorais également pourquoi je devais absolument changer, pourquoi je ne pouvais rester moi-même. Mais ce que m'a dit l'individu a éveillé d'autres questions. _Si je n'avais pas changé suffisamment_. Il fallait que je change jusqu'à un certain niveau? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Une chose est certaine, c'est que je ne veux pas avoir de rencontres supplémentaires avec cette personne. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas mais…Elle m'effraie un peu…Ainsi donc, si je ne veux pas avoir le _plaisir_ d'avoir d'autres rencontres, je dois changer…Mais comment? Probablement avec ce que l'individu m'a dit et forcé à faire. Si je commençais avec une chose à la fois…D'abord, apprendre à regarder les gens dans les yeux…

-Je savais que tu te cacherais ici.

Je sursautai violement et poussai un petit cri de surprise lorsque j'entendis la voix derrière moi. Lentement, je tournai la tête et vis Bill, qui se laissait tomber à côté de moi.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Me dit-il avec un sourire en m'entourant les épaules de son bras

Je souris faiblement et fixai le sol sans rien dire. J'arrachai un brin d'herbe et entrepris de le couper en morceaux.

-Ma mère te trouve bizarre depuis le début de la semaine, en particulier aujourd'hui. Me dit-il après quelques minutes de silence en arrachant à son tour un brin d'herbe

-Ah bon…Répondis-je à voix basse

-Ça te plait, ces rencontres?

Je fis non de la tête. Est-ce sa mère qui l'a envoyé me parler? Pourquoi, sinon, serait-il venu me voir?

-Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu es obligée d'aller à ces rencontres?

Je fis encore non de la tête. Je suis persuadée que c'est sa mère qui me l'envoie.

-Je suis certain que tu penses que c'est ma mère qui m'envoie. Me dit-il en tournant vers moi un regard amusé

Il lit dans mes pensées maintenant? Je m'abstins de répondre à sa question, regardant fixement l'horizon.

-Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas elle qui m'envoie. Je t'ai simplement vu sortir de la chambre de Ginny et descendre l'escalier en courant. Lorsque je suis descendu à mon tour, tu avais déjà disparu et ma mère était à la cuisine en train de râler contre les rencontres auxquelles tu es obligée d'aller, en plus avec quelqu'un dont elle ignore l'existence.

Je restai silencieuse un moment puis, la dernière phrase que Bill avait dite repassa dans ma tête, comme un écho.

-Ta mère ignore qui est la personne que je rencontre? Demandais-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Personne ne le sait sauf toi et, bien sûr, l'individu que tu rencontres. Répondit-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

-Je croyais qu'elle le savait…Je croyais que tout le monde ici le savait, à part peut-être Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux…

-Eh non, seulement toi le sais. Alors, elles servent à quoi, ces rencontres?

-À me forger le caractère. J'ignore cependant à quoi cela va servir…

-Et comment tu te débrouilles?

-Mal…Je suis faible et je le resterai toujours…Répondis-je avec un sourire triste en le regardant à nouveau

-Voyons, Louna, ne pense pas comme cela. Pourquoi penses-tu que les rencontres vont mal si tu as de telles pensées? La seule chose qui t'arrête, Louna, c'est toi-même. Tu es intelligente, je sais que tu pourrais accomplir plein de choses auxquelles tu n'as jamais pensé et je sais que tu serais capable de changer si tu le voudrais. Ce n'est pas impossible, Louna, de changer, d'être moins timide, de parler à quelques personnes de plus, d'être capable de dire ce que tu penses et de répliquer si quelqu'un t'embête. Tu n'es pas condamnée à rester celle que tu es pour le restant de ta vie Louna. Il n'est impossible pour personne de changer.

Je dois avouer que ce qu'il dit n'est pas insensé. Après tout, je ne suis pas si différente des autres…

-Qu'en penses-tu?

-Je…Je crois que la personne s'attend à ce que je change plus que tu ne le croies…Je crois que je dois réussir à être l'opposé de ce que je suis présentement…

-Pourquoi penses-tu cela?

-Parce que la personne m'a déjà dit qu'on ne doit pas voir d'émotions dans mes yeux, que ceux-ci posent trop de questions. Je dois être capable de regarder les gens dans les yeux et à soutenir leur regard et puis, j'ignore encore ce que je dois être capable de faire puisque je n'ai eu que trois rencontres…La personne m'a dit que si je ne réussissais pas à changer assez selon elle, il faudrait rallonger le nombres de rencontres, qui était fixé à sept au départ…Et je n'ai pas envie que cela n'arrive…

-Je dois admettre que certaines des choses que la personne veut t'obliger à changer sont plus difficiles à réaliser. Mais rien ne t'oblige à rester comme tu dois changer pour le restant de ta vie. Tu peux redevenir la même petite Louna que tu es dès que tes _cours_ seront terminés, mais dans ce cas, tu auras fait des efforts pour absolument rien.

Je restai silencieuse un moment. Ce que disait Bill avait du sens, après tout, qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à écouter l'individu? Je peux changer pour le temps que dureront les _cours_ et redevenir celle que je suis ensuite…Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas envie de rester celle que je suis pour le restant de ma vie…

-Ou je peux changer à moitié...Être moins timide, être capable de regarder les gens en face, de parler davantage, mais afficher des émotions…

-Ça serait une bonne idée et c'est un objectif tout à fait réalisable. Tu es capable de l'atteindre, il ne manquerait plus que d'en avoir vraiment la volonté. Me dit Bill en se levant

Il m'ébouriffia les cheveux et se dirigea vers la maison. Je le regardai un moment partir, perdue dans mes pensées. Bill a raison, je peux changer, il suffit seulement de le vouloir et d'y mettre de l'effort. Je soupirai longuement et me levai à mon tour. Je me mis à marcher sur le terrain sans me soucier de la direction que je prenais. Je pensai à ce que Bill m'avait dit, aux trois dernières rencontres, au moyen que j'allais prendre pour changer. Je décidai d'arrêter de me poser des questions sur la raison des rencontres et de me concentrer uniquement à changer afin de terminer ces _rendez-vous_ le plus rapidement possible. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais j'y arriverai.

Quelques jours passèrent et je dois dire que je suis fière des progrès que j'ai faits. Dès le quatrième jour, mon caractère s'était renforcé et j'arrivais à soutenir le regard de l'individu plus longtemps que je ne l'avais fait auparavant. À partir également de ce jour, je ne me sauvais plus dans la chambre de Ginny pour y pleurer lorsque je revenais de mes _cours_. Je ne répondais toujours pas à la question de Madame Weasley, mais je la fixais longuement dans les yeux avant de me détourner et d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur. Le cinquième et le sixième rendez-vous allèrent aussi bien que le quatrième. Si bien que l'individu parut fort impressionné des progrès que j'avais faits.

-Je dois avouer que tu me surprends, Louna. Je croyais qu'il faudrait rallonger les rencontres puisqu'à la troisième, rien n'avait changé. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire maintenant. Me dit l'individu lorsque la dernière rencontre fut terminée.

Un sentiment de joie m'envahit. J'avais envie de sautiller partout en riant, mais je me retins à grande peine et attendis la suite, affichant un visage impassible.

-Tu es prête pour passer à la dernière étape.

Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardai. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Quelle prochaine étape? Un vague sentiment de peur m'envahit. Qu'est-ce que cette personne avait l'intention de faire?

-Accroche-toi bien. Me dit l'individu en m'agrippant le bras.

-Pourquoi?! Qu'est-ce qui va arriver? Demandais-je en tentant de me débattre.

-Nous avons un autre rendez-vous alors cesse de bouger et tais-toi!

Je tressaillis, mais obéis. J'agrippai la manche de l'individu et me demandai ce qui allait se passer lorsque je me sentis tirer vers l'avant et que tout devint flou autour de moi. Je fermai les yeux afin d'éviter d'être prise de nausées et ne les rouvris que lorsque mes pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol. Je regardai autour de moi et, sans savoir pourquoi, ce quartier me disait vaguement quelque chose. Pourtant, j'étais certaine de n'y avoir jamais posé les pieds. L'individu me poussa devant lui et me pressa à marcher, ce que je fis tout en regardant autour de moi. C'était un quartier pauvre et miteux où nul ne semblait y vivre. Les lampadaires projetaient une faible lumière dans la rue, malgré que la noirceur ne s'était pas encore tout à fait installée. Les immeubles qui bordaient la rue semblaient désaffectés et miteux. Aucun doute, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans ce quartier, mais pourquoi avais-je la sensation d'y être déjà venu? Je regardai devant moi et aperçus au loin une maison dont les lumières étaient allumées. C'était probablement le seul bâtiment du quartier à montrer qu'il y avait des gens à l'intérieur. Puis, je me souvins où j'avais vu cet endroit. C'était un rêve que j'avais fait il y a des mois de cela! Je m'arrêtai et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder la maison qui se trouvait en face. Pas de doute, j'ai bel et bien rêvé à ce moment. Comme dans mon rêve, la personne m'agrippa par le collet et me rejeta vers l'avant en m'ordonnant sèchement d'avancer. Nous marchâmes en silence et, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes devant des portes de grille. À peine fûmes-nous arrêtés qu'elles s'ouvrirent, libérant le chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à l'entrée de l'habitation. Je restai clouée sur place, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Des questions m'envahirent soudainement la tête. Qu'allait-il m'arriver? Pourquoi suis-je ici?

-Louna, que fais-tu? Ce n'est pas le moment de te poser des questions, ni de flancher, tu m'entends?! Me dit l'individu, maintenant face à moi.

Je secouai la tête afin de chasser les questions de mon esprit et le regardai dans les yeux.

-Je ne flanche pas. Je me demandais seulement quelques questions. Répliquais-je sèchement

-Bon. Maintenant avance!

Je m'exécutai et passai devant la personne, me dirigeant vers l'habitation. Plus j'approchais, plus mon cœur s'accélérait. Pourquoi faut-il que je vienne dans cet endroit que je ne connais pas? En quelques minutes, je me trouvai devant deux portes de chêne. Des motifs de serpent étaient gravés sur les poignées de chacune des portes. L'individu arriva à mes côtés et frappa trois grands coups sur la porte, puis attendit.

-J'espère que tu es prête parce que tu ne peux plus reculer.

Prête à quoi?! Je me le demande bien. Comment puis-je être prête à quelque chose alors que j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

-Idiote. Tu en as entendu parler depuis presque un an et tu ne te doutes même pas de la raison pour laquelle tu te trouves ici, de la raison pour laquelle il a fallu qu'on se rencontre?! Je te croyais plus intelligente. Me dit sèchement l'homme à mes côtés.

Je le regardai pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux, pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais je fus brusquement interrompu dans mes pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Une petite créature se trouva devant nous et se poussa sur le côté afin de nous faire de la place pour entrer.

-Ne flanche pas et fais comme les derniers jours. Ne laisse paraître aucunes émotions. Me dit l'homme en entrant dans la demeure

J'acquiesçai d'un bref mouvement de tête et le suivit à l'intérieur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder partout autour de moi. C'était tellement grand. Il était facile de voir que les gens qui y habitent sont riches. Un léger coup derrière la tête me rappela à l'ordre. Je repensai à ce que l'homme m'avait avant d'entrer afin d'y trouver la réponse. La réponse me sauta aux yeux alors même qu'un homme se dirigeait vers nous.

-Bonjour Severus. Cela faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer. Dit l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

Je ne me rappelais pas de l'avoir déjà vu, mais son visage m'était familier et une drôle de sensation s'empara de moi. Qui était-il? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu? Ça ne peut pas être un rêve. Peut-être à Poudlard…Impossible…Pourtant…Il a les cheveux blond, des yeux gris acier, un regard froid et une expression hautaine, un peu comme Draco…NON! Impossible! Ça ne peut pas être lui! Cet homme ne peut être le père de Draco et…

-Voilà enfin que nous nous retrouvons, après treize années de séparation. Tu as beaucoup grandi et je dois avouer que tu devins une belle jeune femme, ce qui n'est guère surprenant étant donné que tu es ma

-Fille. Terminai-je pour lui d'un ton plus sec que je ne le voulais.

Je ne pouvais le croire…Moi, la fille de Lucius Malfoy, la sœur de Draco?! Comment cela est-il possible?! Je ne suis pas du tout comme Draco! Je ne peux le croire!

-Exact. Je dois dire que tu ressembles beaucoup à Narcissa, ta mère, mais tu as les mêmes yeux que moi et ton frère. Cependant, elle n'est pas comme les rumeurs que j'avais entendues des différentes personnes. Je la croyais plus faible. Dit-il en se tournant vers Snape, les sourcils froncés.

-Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on entend. Répondit l'homme d'un ton dégagé en haussant les épaules.

Mais pourquoi Snape mentit-il? Il sait très bien que je suis faible…Enfin, que je l'étais à Poudlard. Par qui Lucius aurait-il eu des informations me concernant? Il a engagé des personnes pour m'espionner? Pour quelle raison? S'il voulait savoir comment j'allais, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas gardée avec lui?

-Tant mieux. Je pourrai défaire toutes ces fausses rumeurs qui circulent à propos d'elle. Il est hors de question qu'un de mes enfants soit faible et il est hors de question que l'un d'eux passe pour un faible.

Ainsi donc, il ne m'aurait pas acceptée si je serais restée celle que j'étais?! Mais quel genre de personne est cet homme?! Cela voudrait dire que Snape a menti pour me protéger…Serait-ce lui-même qui aurait voulu me donner des _cours_ afin que Lucius m'accepte? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela?

-Suis-moi, nous allons aller discuter dans une pièce. Cela sera plus confortable pour parler que de rester debout dans le vestibule. Tu rencontreras ta mère par la même occasion, mais je dois t'avertir qu'elle est très bouleversée à l'idée de te rencontrer. Me dit Lucius.

Puis, il nous tourna le dos et se mit à marcher. Pourquoi ma mère serait-elle bouleversée à l'idée de me rencontrer? Elle ne veut pas me voir? Après tout, elle m'a abandonnée, tout comme Lucius. Snape me poussa dans le dos, m'incitant à suivre l'homme. Je le suivis, mais à pas lents. Je n'avais pas envie d'être ici et puis, pourquoi voulait-il me rencontrer? De quoi veut-il me parler? Nous marchâmes pendant quelques minutes dans un couloir avant de prendre l'escalier et de se rendre au premier étage. Cette maison est tellement grande qu'on pourrait l'appelée un manoir. Après avoir marché pendant un petit moment dans le corridor, Lucius ouvrit une porte sur sa droite et entra. À quelques mètres de la porte, je m'arrêtai et pris quelques respirations, essayant de faire disparaître ma nervosité.

-Que fais-tu? Entre dans la pièce! M'ordonna Snape à voix basse en me poussant dans le dos.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et, ignorant ma nervosité, entrai dans la pièce, m'attendant au pire. Mais à peine eus-je fait un pas dans la pièce qu'une personne se jeta sur moi et m'étreignit si fort que je crus que mes os allaient cassés.

-Oh Seigneur! Comme j'ai attendu ce jour depuis treize ans! Treize ans! Pauvre petite! J'ai voulu te retrouver! Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir enfin te serrer dans mes bras! Me dit ce que je crus être une femme en m'étouffant davantage.

-Voyons Narcissa! Entendis-je Lucius dire d'une voix dure.

Je me mis à tousser, mais serrai légèrement la femme par réflexe. Mais, lorsque mon regard croisa celui de Snape, je compris que j'étais en train de commettre une erreur. Je reculai tant bien que mal et repoussai Narcissa. Je toussai pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre ma respiration, puis posai mon regard sur les deux adultes qui se trouvaient maintenant côte à côte sur le divan.

-Assieds-toi. Me dit courtoisement Lucius en me pointant le divan qui leur faisait face.

Je m'exécutai et attendis appréhensivement la suite.

-Mon bébé, te voilà enfin. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manquée. Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire. Dit Narcissa à voix basse, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Commençons par lui donner quelques explications. Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir en particulier?

-Expliquez-moi, ensuite je vous poserai des questions s'il y a lieu. Répondis-je en fixant Lucius dans les yeux.

-Très bien. Severus, tu peux t'asseoir. Nous n'aurons pas terminé dans cinq minutes.

Snape s'exécuta et je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de me préparer mentalement à ce que j'allais apprendre.

-Comme tu as dû le savoir au courant de l'année, les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient il y a treize ans. C'était beaucoup plus dangereux. Ta mère était enceinte de jumeaux, toi et Draco. Au début, nous pensions avoir deux garçons, étant donné que toi et ton frère vous trouviez dans la même poche dans le ventre de ta mère.

-C'était si merveilleux de vous sentir bouger, tous les deux. Dit Narcissa à voix basse.

-Mais lorsque vous êtes nés, tout le monde a été surpris de voir que tu étais une fille. Même les médicomages n'y croyaient pas. Après vous avoir amené pour aller passer quelques tests, les médicomages vous ont ramenés à la chambre. Ils m'ont annoncé que Draco était en parfaite santé, qu'il ne souffrait d'aucunes maladies, d'aucun problème et qu'il débordait d'énergie. Mais toi, encore une fois, sans que personne ne puisse comprendre, tu étais tout le contraire de Draco. Tu souffrais d'une maladie respiratoire grave, ton système immunitaire n'était pas assez fort et, à l'opposé de Draco, tu avais peu d'énergie. Donc, tu avais peu de chance de survivre. Les médicomages t'ont donné des potions, des médicaments, afin de renforcer ton système immunitaire pour que tu aies une chance de survivre. Dès le lendemain, tu allais déjà mieux. Mais c'est ce jour que j'ai décidé de chercher une autre famille pour te garder, hors du monde des sorciers. Je suis une personne très connue et je ne voulais pas me faire harceler de questions à ton sujet, alors j'ai décidé de te faire _disparaître_ pour ton bien. Alors j'ai trouvé cet homme moldu qui avait tant besoin d'argent. Il a été facile de lui proposer un marché dont tu étais le sujet d'échange. Je n'ai fait que prononcer le mot argent pour l'attirer et il a accepté facilement d'être ton père adoptif. J'ignorais cependant qu'il avait un fils jusqu'au moment de _l'échange_. Ce petit imbécile ne valait probablement guère mieux que son père.

-Sean valait beaucoup mieux que son père. Cet homme me battait! Il ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de moi! Me suis écrié malgré moi

-Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu dis?! Dis-moi que c'est un mensonge ma chérie. Dit Narcissa en relevant la tête, l'air horrifié

-Pourquoi mentirais-je sur ce sujet? Cet homme était un drogué et un alcoolique qui prenait plaisir à me malmener dès qu'il avait une substance dans le corps! L'argent, il la gardait pour lui pour s'acheter des drogues ou de l'alcool! Sean, lui, m'a élevée, il s'est occupé de moi, de me trouver à manger, de me soigner lorsque j'étais malade! L'imbécile, c'était son père, certainement pas Sean. Dis-je avec ferveur, oubliant la présence de Snape

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je réalisai que j'avais défendu Sean pour la première fois depuis que j'avais appris sa mort. Une boule me monta à la gorge et je dû penser à autre chose pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

-Je me doutais que l'homme garderait l'argent pour lui et qu'il te malmènerait un peu. Mais c'est du passé maintenant. Après que je t'aille donnée à cet homme, j'ai demandé à quelques personnes de me mettre au courant de ce qu'il t'arrivait. J'avais dit à Narcissa que tu étais morte et lorsque je lui ai appris, il y a quelques semaines, que tu étais vivante, elle a voulut te voir, comme je l'avais également prévu. Donc, la raison de cet entretient. Je croyais que tu méritais de connaître la vérité, et la voilà. Tu peux venir habiter ici dès ce soir.

Je restai un moment silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur mes mains. Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce que cet homme m'a dit. Quelle sorte de père est-il?

-Ainsi donc, vous vous êtes débarrassé de moi parce que je ne répondais pas au critère de la famille Malfoy? Je suis née faible, avec des problèmes de santé, et vous avez préféré me faire disparaître pour ne pas être harcelé? Ne me dîtes pas que c'était pour mon bien, c'était pour le votre! Vous ne pensez pas qu'un enfant préfère être avec ses parents lorsqu'il est malade? Mais si je n'avais à peine deux jours, je n'ai pas dû m'en rendre compte. En plus d'être faible, je ne ressemble à personne de la famille. Enfin, je n'ai pas vu les autres, mais j'imagine que ma couleur de cheveux a dû avoir un rapport dans cette histoire également! Les parents sont blonds, de même que le fils, mais pas la fille.

-C'est également un point, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait prendre ma décision. Avoua Lucius

J'en fus estomaqué. Comment a-t-il pu me faire cela?

-Vous m'avez lâchement abandonnée. C'est ce que vous avez fait. Comment m'abandonner aurait-il être pour mon bien?! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale lâche! Et vous espérez que je vienne m'installer chez vous?! Jamais! M'écriais-je en me levant

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es une Malfoy! Nous t'avons donné la vie et tu devrais me remercier d'avoir accepté que les médecins te donnent un traitement lorsque tu es née car sinon, tu serais morte! Dit Lucius en se levant

-Vraiment?! Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier à genoux? Vous auriez peut-être dû me laisser mourir dans ce cas plutôt que de m'avoir abandonnée! Vous n'êtes qu'un irresponsable!

-Arrêtez! S'il vous plait! S'écria Narcissa en se levant à son tour, les yeux pleins de larmes

-Tu ne viendras pas m'insulter sous mon propre toit ma fille! Que tu le veilles ou non, nous sommes tes parents! C'est nous qui prenons les décisions majeures te concernant alors tu n'as pas un mot à dire puisque tu feras ce que je te dirai!

-Sean Vinski a été un bien meilleur père que vous alors ne prétendez pas être mon père alors que vous avez été absent pendant les treize années de ma vie! Vous ne me connaissez même pas! Et je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. Je ne viendrai pas habiter avec vous et vous ne me reverrez probablement jamais. Jamais je ne vous considèrerez comme mes parents. Dis-je en fixant Lucius dans les yeux

-Dans ce cas, fiche le camp et ne reviens jamais ici, tu m'entends?! S'écria Lucius alors que je leur tournais le dos pour m'apprêter à sortir

Je l'ignorai et me dirigeai vers la porte d'un pas rapide. J'en avais assez entendu. Sean avait raison à propos de Lucius. Il n'est qu'un homme méchant, stupide, qui m'a abandonnée pour une question d'argent.

-Atria ne part pas! S'écria Narcissa dans mon dos d'une voix suppliante.

Je m'arrêtai et pris une grande inspiration avant de me retourner. Narcissa s'était levée et se trouvait derrière le divan où j'étais assise quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous nos regardâmes pendant un certain moment, silencieuses, comme si nous pouvions nous parler sans échanger de paroles.

-Mon nom est Louna, et non Atria. _L'échange_ ne comportait pas le nom, alors Sean m'en a donné un.

-Je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'une chose comme celle-ci arrive…J'étais persuadée que tu étais morte…Tu étais tellement faible lorsque je t'ai tenu pour la première fois dans mes bras.

-Eh bien je ne le suis plus. Il est trop tard pour reculer dans le passé maintenant. Répondis-je avant d'ouvrir la porte

Je sortis de la pièce et me dirigeai vers l'escalier le plus rapidement possible. Je ne voulais pas rester dans ce manoir une minute de plus. J'entendis des éclats de voix alors que je descendais l'escalier quatre à quatre. Une fois descendue, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi afin de m'assurer que personne ne me suivait lorsque je fis violement collision avec quelque chose et tombai lourdement sur le plancher.

-La prochaine fois, regarde où tu vas. Me dit une voix que je connaissais très bien

Je soupirai longuement et, me redressant sur mes coudes, le fixai dans les yeux et lui dit

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

-Je dois te rappeler que tu te trouves chez moi? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Je le regardai fixement et eut un rictus. Il n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui m'avait été dit…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais pourquoi tu es ici. Me dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce en me tendant la main.

Je fronçai les sourcils et le fixai pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre sa main pour me relever.

-Je sais que nous sommes jumeaux. Je l'ai appris il n'y a pas trop longtemps. À vrai dire, avec ce qu'il c'était passé à Poudlard, dès que je suis arrivé ici, je me suis mis à chercher dans les livres. Quoi? Je n'en savais trop rien. Peut-être juste cet étrange lien qui se formait dès qu'on se regardait dans les yeux. Me dit-il en me tenant toujours la main.

Je le fixai d'un regard perplexe et haussai un sourcil. Ainsi donc, il avait ressenti les mêmes choses que moi…toutes ces choses étranges que je n'étais jamais arrivé à expliquer…Seulement moi, je n'avais pas cherché dans les livres pour voir s'il faisait mention d'un tel sujet.

-Alors que je croyais que je ne trouverais rien, j'ai vu dans un livre qu'il parlait des jumeaux sorciers et qu'il y avait eu dans le passé d'étrange phénomène. Il y avait déjà eu un _cas_ comme le notre il y a des centaines d'années de cela. Les signes étaient les même que ceux dont je recherchais alors j'en ai conclu, sans vraiment pouvoir y croire, que nous étions jumeaux. Mais j'étais sceptique et je ne voulais pas demander à mes parents de me confirmer mon doute. Mais en arrivant ici, j'ai remarqué que tu avais les mêmes yeux que mon père et moi. Encore là, je me suis dit que c'était pure coïncidence. Mais j'ai également observé ma mère et j'ai remarqué certaines ressemblances, certaines manies. Et puis, il y a aussi certains traits que tu as en commun avec mon père, ou plutôt notre père. Mais je restais sceptique, tout cela pouvait être pure coïncidence, mon subconscient imaginait peut-être des choses à cause de ce que j'avais lu.

-Et quand en as-tu été certain? Demandais-je, l'écoutant avec avidité.

-Tout à l'heure, alors que tu étais dans la pièce. J'avais entendu mon père parler dans le vestibule, puis je m'étais douté qu'il t'amènerait dans cette pièce puisque c'est là qu'il amène tout le monde avec qui il veut parler.

-Tu écoutais à la porte? Lui demandais-je, un sourire en coin, resserrant légèrement sa main dans la mienne

-Non, il y a une pièce au dessous, mais mon père ignore qu'on entend tout dans cette pièce et il ne prend pas la peine de jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation. Alors j'ai tout entendu et ceci à confirmer mes doutes. Je trouve affreux ce que mon père a fait tu sais. Je sais qu'il n'est pas un enfant de chœur, mais jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de faire une telle chose. Jamais je n'aurai fait cela. Mais en même temps, je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux qu'il t'ait abandonnée que tu aies grandi ici. Tu es trop…Ce n'aurait pas été une bonne vie pour toi, ici…Tu ne le connais pas, il est très sévère et très strique, mais…Il n'est pas uniquement comme cela…J'ai eu des bons moments avec lui, mais c'est peut-être mieux pour toi que tu aies grandi avec Sean, même si son père te maltraitait…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, toi non plus. Ne crois pas que je me suis amusée toute mon enfance avec Sean. Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas dit cela…Tu as changé depuis que l'école est terminée…

-Ne crois pas ce que tu voies…Je n'ai pas changé autant que tu le croies…Ce n'est…Qu'un masque que tu voies en ce moment…Répondis-je en baissant les yeux

-Alors, bienvenue dans mon monde. Je ne suis pas comme je le montre à Poudlard…

-Vraiment? Dis-je, sceptique, en relevant les yeux vers lui.

-Tu sais, depuis tout à l'heure, une foule de choses s'explique.

-Comme quoi?

-Le lien, l'étrange sentiment que j'avais de te protéger, les tristesses inexpliquées, les douleurs à certains endroits quelque fois, le manque d'air…Des choses que je ressentais sans pouvoir en expliquer la cause et que maintenant, je le peux. Nous avons le même sang, il y a un lien qui nous unie pour la vie et qui nos fait parfois ressentir ce que l'autre ressent…

C'était vrai, ce qu'il disait, maintenant qu'il en parle…Il y a eu des moments où je ne pouvais expliquer la raison d'un sentiment ou d'une douleur quelconque…Draco a été plus brillant que moi sur ce point…Mais j'avais autre chose à penser que la raison de ces sentiments…J'aurais peut-être dû me poser plus de questions…Mais pourquoi ces choses ont tant attiré l'attention de Draco? Elles n'ont pas suscité mon intérêt…

-Tu n'as jamais rien ressenti d'étrange que tu n'arrivais pas à expliquer?

-Si…Mais…Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posée de questions…Je croyais que ça l'arrivait simplement comme cela alors je ne me suis jamais inquiétée pour autant.

-Je vois…Je trouvais cela bizarre que je ressente des émotions qui n'étaient pas les miennes.

-Comment pouvais-tu savoir que ce n'étaient pas les tiennes? Demandais-je, intriguée

-J'en sais rien, je le savais, c'est tout. Il n'y avait rien qui me disait que c'était les miennes ou non. C'était comme si je les ressentais d'une différente manière.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et le regardai. Il avait quelques centimètres de plus que moi, ses cheveux étaient blonds mais, cette fois, ils n'étaient pas plaqués vers l'arrière. Ils tombaient sur le front de Draco avec un certain style, bien que, j'en étais certaine, il ne les avait pas peigné. Ses yeux étaient comme les miens, bien que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué durant l'année. Pendant de longues minutes, nous restâmes silencieux, se regardant dans les yeux comme si aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

-Écoute, je sais que je n'ai pas été très…Gentil avec toi cette année. Je t'ai souvent embêté, je t'ai fait pleurer, je t'ai fait mal et je voudrais m'en excuser…Je sais que tu ne me considèreras pas comme un frère avec tout ce que je t'ai fait mais…Peut-être puis-je être ton…ami, au moins pour commencer…Me dit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Que devais-je dire? Il est vrai qu'il n'a guère été aimable envers moi cette année et il est certain que je ne le considérerais pas comme un frère avant des années, si toutefois je le reconnais comme étant mon frère. J'ignore si je pourrais le considérer comme seulement un ami…

-On pourrait essayer d'être ami…Pour commencer. Répondis-je quelques minutes plus tard

-D'accord…Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? T'en aller? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin

-Oui, je vais retourner vivre chez les Weasley. Il est hors de question que j'habite avec l'homme qui m'a abandonnée. Dis-je avec ferveur

-C'est comprenable…Alors au revoir.

Il ouvrit les bras et me serra fort contre lui. Je le serrai en retour, accotant ma tête contre son épaule. Il me semblait que j'avais attendu pour ce moment pendant toute l'année…

-Touchant, vraiment. Draco, tu me déçois. Tu serres dans tes bras une traite à son sang. Elle préfère retourner vivre chez les Weasley, amoureux des moldu, plutôt que de vivre avec sa vraie famille.

-Si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire, père, tu pourrais peut-être te taire. Répliqua Draco en me serrant toujours.

-Je ne te laisserais pas me parler de la sorte, Draco!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais et ce que tu continues de me dire? Arrête de dire des choses que tu ne fais pas toi-même.

-Ils sont si mignons ensemble. Dommage qu'ils aient toujours été séparés. Dit Narcissa avec une voix tremblante.

Je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper le bras et je commençai à me débattre, croyant que c'était Lucius. Lorsque Draco me relâcha, je me retournai et me retrouvai face à face avec Snape.

-Viens, on s'en va. Me dit-il en m'amenant vers la sortie.

-Écris-moi. Me souffla Draco alors que je m'apprêtai à lui tourner le dos.

Je ne répondis rien et suivis Snape vers la porte d'entrée. Il salua Lucius et Narcissa et sortit. Je le suivis sans dire un mot à l'intention de mes parents. Cependant, juste avant de sortir, j'entendis un bref sanglot étouffé. Une fois dehors, je poussai un profond soupir et me mis à marcher d'un pas rapide. J'avais hâte de partir de cet endroit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'homme me reprit le bras et transplana.

-Tu peux retourner chez les Weasley. Nous nos reverrons à Poudlard. Me dit Snape lorsque nos pieds touchèrent le sol.

Je le saluai brièvement, pris un peu de poudre, le jetai dans le foyer et retournai chez les Weasley. Je sentis mes pieds atterrirent brutalement dans le foyer des Weasley et je tombai face contre terre. Mais je n'eus pas la force de me relever. C'était comme si j'étais brusquement revenue à la réalité. Je repensai à ce que Lucius m'avait appris et les larmes envahirent mes yeux sans que je puisse les retenir. Je me mis à sangloter, me recroquevillant sur le plancher. J'ignore combien de temps je restai ainsi, mais il me semble que cela pris des années avant que quelqu'un vienne me voir. Il faut dire qu'il était tard le soir et que tout le monde était probablement déjà au lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Louna? Entendis-je

Il me semblait que la voix était lointaine, très lointaine. Je sentis les mains de la personne sur mes épaules pour me retourner et me redresser. Je ne voyais rien et n'entendais presque rien. Il fallut un bon moment avant que je ne me calme suffisamment pour discerner qui me parlait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Me demanda la voix de Madame Weasley

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais je me remis à sangloter de plus belle, incapable de placer un seul mot. Je sentis qu'on me frottait doucement le dos pour m'apaiser.

-Louna, calme-toi. Tu es revenue chez nous, il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Il me semblait que c'était la voix de Bill que j'avais entendu. Je me tournai dans la direction d'où provenait la voix et, clignant des yeux, je discernai une personne. Je me jetai dans ses bras et pleurai pendant de longues minutes. Puis, après ce qui m'avait parut être des heures, je me calmai et repris une respiration normale.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Il…Il…Il m'a abandonné! Il m'abandonné parce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi! Parce que j'étais une fille, parce que j'étais malade et qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper de moi. Répondis-je avec des sanglots dans la voix.

J'essuyai mes yeux du revers de la main et regardai Molly, puis Bill, qui me serrait contre lui.

-Oh…Je vois…Tu as appris toute la vérité…Tu sais, très peu de gens ont su la véritable histoire de ce qu'il s'est passé. Arthur l'a su puisqu'il l'a entendu alors que Lucius la racontait à un homme. Nous avons trouvé cela horrible, dégoûtant.

-Comment un père peut-il faire cela à son propre enfant, en particulier avec ces raisons. Dit la voix d'Arthur.

Je me retournai et le vis, appuyé sur la table. Je ne l'avais pas vu, mais j'éprouvai un petit sentiment de joie en le voyant. Ainsi donc, ils savaient toute l'histoire et ne me l'avaient jamais dit…

-Bien sûr, Lucius a bien camouflé son jeu. Il a raconté à tout le monde que tu étais morte et c'était en première page du _Daily Prohet_ quelque jour après. Il tient plus à sa réputation qu'à ses enfants. Et Narcissa, sa femme, qui ne s'était doutée de rien. Pauvre elle. Quel choc a-t-elle dû avoir en apprenant la vérité.

J'acquiesçai brièvement de la tête. Lucius n'est qu'un sale menteur, un hypocrite. Jamais je ne le considèrerais comme mon père.

Une semaine avait maintenant passé depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle. Je me portais légèrement mieux, mais je ne pouvais croire encore ce que Lucius avait fait. J'essayais de me mêler aux autres, de faire des activités avec eux afin de me changer les idées, mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais même été faire du balai volant avec Fred et George. Enfin, Fred m'avait prise avec lui. Inutile de dire que je n'ai guère de talent, mais c'était peut-être la seule activité qui avait réussi à me faire rire et me faire changer les idées. Je refusais cette fois de rester enfermée et de pleurer toute la journée. Lucius ne méritait pas mes larmes et il ne méritait pas que je me sente mal à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais.

C'était le matin et je venais de me réveiller. Je m'étirai longuement et me redressai. Je regardai par la fenêtre. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et aucun nuage ne se trouvait dans le ciel. Ginny était déjà descendue. Je me levai, m'habillai et sortis de la chambre en soupirant longuement. Je descendis l'escalier pour me rendre à la cuisine et à peine avais-je commencé à descendre que j'entendais des éclats de voix.

-Bonjour Louna! Nous avons de la visite ce matin! Me dit Molly alors que je venais à peine d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Je levai les sourcils et jetai un regard circulaire autour de la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Sirius Black debout près de la table.

-Bonjour Louna. Tu es surprise de me voir, pas vrai? Me dit-il

-Heu…Oui…Enfin…Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là.

-Il a eu son procès hier! Il est libre à présent et Pettigrow est en prison!

-Grâce à toi! Dit la voix de Harry

Je sursautai et regardai dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Que se passait-il ce matin? Il me semble qu'il y avait beaucoup de surprise ce matin.

-Non, ce n'est pas grâce à moi…C'est Sammy qu'il faut remercier…Dis-je en regardant la cuisine à nouveau en espérant y voir son visage

Mais elle n'était pas là.

-Si tu ne t'étais pas acharnée pour attraper Pettigrow, elle ne l'aurait pas attrapé et il serait libre. Il aurait été retrouver Voldemort pour tenter de le ramener à la vie. Dit Harry

-Comment peux-tu le savoir? Demandais-je en prenant le verre que me tendait Molly

-Il l'a avoué sous l'effet du véritasérum durant le procès, qui a duré des jours. Répondit Sirius.

-Ah bon…

Nous continuâmes de parler. Sirius nous raconta le déroulement de son procès, qui avait duré près de 9 jours. Il avait eu le verdict hier dans l'après-midi et avait envoyé une lettre à Harry. Nous parlâmes pendant près de deux heures jusqu'à ce que toutes les nouvelles aient été échangées, sauf les miennes. Alors que tout le monde parlait entre eux, Sirius s'approcha de moi et me prit à l'écart des autres.

-J'étais également venu pour te parler de quelque chose. Harry t'a donné une enveloppe qu'il fallait que tu n'ouvres que lorsque tu sauras tout, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-il alors que nous sortions à l'extérieur

J'avais complètement oublié l'enveloppe. Je ne l'avais pas ouverte et, à vrai dire, je n'y avais plus pensé.

-Je ne l'ai pas ouverte…Dis-je, mal à l'aise

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais ton histoire. Je la sais parce que j'en ai entendu parler dans ma famille, bien que j'y ai été renié, je l'ai apprise aux dépends d'une personne. En fait, Narcissa, ta mère, est ma cousine. Surprenant, non, d'apprendre que nous sommes petit cousin? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire

J'eus un sourire en coin, mais ne répondis rien. J'espérais oublier toute cette histoire, mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence qu'il me sera impossible, alors aussi bien l'accepter.

-Je suis maintenant un homme libre, en partie grâce à toi. Je sais, tu t'apprêtes à dire que tu n'as rien fait, que tout est grâce à Sammy. Mais, comme à dit Harry tout à l'heure, si tu n'aurais pas eu la stupidité, car c'était très dangereux, de poursuivre Pettigrow sous sa forme de rat, elle ne l'aurait pas attraper en tentant de te retenir. Dit-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour répliquer.

Je dois avouer qu'il a raison sur ce point. J'ai aidé Sammy à arrêter ce rat avant que celui-ci ne s'échappe.

-Je suis venu te faire une proposition. Comme tu m'as libéré, avec l'aide de Sammy, et que tu ne veux rien savoir de Lucius, et comme nous sommes parents, je t'offre de venir vivre chez moi, lorsque l'école recommencera.

Je le regardai, surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle proposition. Surtout pas ce matin. Je restai silencieuse un moment, à fixer l'horizon, à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je le connaissais à peine et il venait me proposer de vivre chez lui lorsque l'école recommencera. Je ne savais quoi répondre.

-Harry est déjà prêt à venir s'installer. J'ai demandé à Sammy, mais elle préfère rester là où elle est pour le moment. Enfin, laisse-moi savoir ta réponse lorsque tu auras décidé. Me dit-il en se relevant

Il se retourna et s'apprêta à entrer dans la maison lorsque je m'écriai

-D'accord, je vais venir. Est-ce que je peux venir m'installer aujourd'hui même?

Sirius se retourna, surpris. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Bien sûr. Va faire tes bagages, nous partiront lorsque Molly nous jettera dehors. Dit-il en riant.

Il entra dans la maison, me laissant seule à l'extérieur. J'avais à peine réfléchi à ma réponse, mais je sais que je ne le regretterai pas. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, de commencer, en quelque sorte, une nouvelle vie, si l'on peut dire cela. Le destin m'en propose une maintenant, il est hors de question que je la regarde passer.

_Et voilà!!Fini! C'était l'avant dernier chapitre! J'espère que le prochain ne prendra pas trop longtemps à venir, je vais essayer de me dépêcher!En tout cas, j'Espère que vous avez aimé! C'est Noël aujourd'hui alors Joyeux Noël tout le monde! Reviewver! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire! _

_Byebye! _

_Louna _


	27. Le commencement

D.A: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, mais l'histoire de même que les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans les livres m'appartiennent!

N.A:Bonjour tout le monde! Nous sommes le 13 janvier 2007!(19h40 pour ceux que ca intéresse) Voici le **_DERNIER_**chapitre de ma fic!!!Je ne crois pas que le chapitre sera long, je crois qu'il sera plus court que les autres. Il sera écrit au narrateur Dieu(Il/ELLE). Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'au bout! Entk! Je passerai aux trucs touchant à la fin du chapitre! READ N ENJOY!

**_Chapitre précédent_**:

Il entra dans la maison, me laissant seule à l'extérieur. J'avais à peine réfléchi à ma réponse, mais je sais que je ne le regretterai pas. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, de commencer, en quelque sorte, une nouvelle vie, si l'on peut dire cela. Le destin m'en propose une maintenant, il est hors de question que je la regarde passer.

_**Chapitre 27: Le commencement**_

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel en cet après-midi de mai. La température était tiède et une légère brise soufflait, faisant danser les feuilles dans les arbres. Louna souriait à la vue des fleurs et des feuilles qui garnissait les arbres. Après le long hiver qui avait duré près d'un mois de plus qu'à l'habitude, Louna était heureuse de pouvoir sentir cette douce chaleur qui laissait présager un été beau et chaud. Louna marchait dans les rues, transportant deux sacs de provisions bien remplis. Bien qu'elle pouvait transplaner, la jeune femme préférait la marche qu'aux moyens de transport sorcier. Tout en retournant à la maison de Sirius, où elle habitait avec ce dernier et Harry, elle se mit à penser aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés.

Cinq années avaient passé depuis le fameux jour où elle avait appris sa véritable identité. Elle avait terminé ses études à Poudlard et venait tout juste de terminer sa formation de médicomage. Ce n'est que lorsque tous les événements qu'elle avait vécus s'étaient calmés qu'elle s'était posé des questions sur ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard. Après avoir longuement discuté avec le Professeur McGonagall au cours de sa cinquième année, Louna avait décidé qu'elle utiliserait sa connaissance et sa curiosité naturelle pour la science afin devenir médicomage. Elle s'était classée première de classe lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, ce qui avait créé une certaine jalousie chez Hermione, et, lors de ses études de médicomages, la situation n'avait pas changé. Elle venait de recevoir son diplôme officiel de médicomage le matin même et la jeune femme avait hâte de l'annoncer à Sirius et Harry. Louna avait décidé de prendre l'été de vacances avant de se dénicher un emploi comme médicomage.

Elle habitait avec Sirius depuis cinq ans et seulement deux avec Harry, qui était venu les rejoindre quelques années plus tard, selon les recommandations de Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard avait voulu s'assurer que Voldemort était toujours hors d'état de nuire, malgré que plusieurs de ses mangemorts voulaient le libérer afin de le ramener à sa puissance d'autrefois. Malgré l'étroit lien de famille qui unit Sirius et Louna, celle-ci avait l'impression que l'homme était bien plus qu'un cousin éloigné. À certain moment, il jouait, sans le vouloir, le rôle de père. À d'autre moment, il jouait le rôle du grand frère, parfois, celui d'un oncle bienveillant. Malgré le fait qu'ils s'entendaient bien, ils leur arrivaient d'avoir un différent qui pouvait durer plusieurs jours, voir une ou deux semaines. Dans ces rares moments, la jeune femme allait s'enfermée dans sa chambre et n'en ressortait que pour manger ou aller à la salle de bain, sans adresser le moindre mot à l'homme qui l'hébergeait. Durant ces périodes, Sirius la laissait faire, jugeant que la situation n'était pas de son ressort et disant à Louna de cesser d'agir comme une enfant.

La situation avait été nouvelle pour la jeune femme lors des premières semaines, voir la première année. Ayant vécu pendant treize années avec un homme qui la brutalisait, Louna avait craint les réactions de Sirius pour chaque chose qu'elle faisait ou disait. Elle n'osait parler par crainte de dire quelque chose avec laquelle l'homme ne serait pas d'accord. Sirius avait dû lui faire comprendre à maintes reprises que jamais il ne lèverait la main sur elle et qu'elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait, tant que cela respectait les quelques règles qu'ils avaient établies ensemble. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Maintenant, elle s'y était totalement adaptée et ne regrette aucunement son choix. Elle s'était également rapprochée de Harry et le considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et avaient confiance en l'un l'autre. Louna se plaisait à voir la relation que Sirius et Harry avaient ensemble. Il lui semblait parfois qu'ils avaient une relation père fils, et d'autre fois, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient des frères et qu'elle était la mère.

Quelques fois, Remus venait leur rendre visite, ce qui faisait plaisir à Louna puisqu'elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec l'homme et qu'elle le considérait comme un bon ami. Quelques fois, lorsqu'ils parlaient tous les deux, ils évoquaient des souvenirs de Poudlard, triste ou amusante. Parfois, ils avaient des conversations très sérieuses sur un certain sujet et, à d'autre moment, ils ne faisaient que raconter des anecdotes. Hermione venait également leur rendre visite quelque fois mais, depuis qu'elle était partie de chez ses parents pour se rapprocher de son emploi, elle venait occasionnellement, soit une fois aux deux semaines lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Sammy, quant à elle, n'était jamais venue leur rendre visite, bien que Louna l'ait invitée à plusieurs reprises. Louna ne comprenait pas le refus de sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne la poussait pas et s'organisait des rendez-vous pour qu'elles puissent garder contact. Pour Ron, celui-ci ne lui adressait rarement la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Lorsqu'il venait chez Sirius, il lui lançait un bref regard en murmurant un vague _salut_ avant de rejoindre Harry. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas l'attitude du jeune homme, mais n'avait pas cherché à lui demander des explications.

Louna avait beaucoup changé en cinq ans. Les _cours_ que Snape lui avait donnés lui avait été utiles puisqu'elle avait gardé quelques notions. Elle était beaucoup moins timide et disait son point de vue lorsque la situation le permettait. Elle regardait les gens en face lorsqu'elle parlait et, lorsqu'elle marchait, regardait devant elle plutôt que le sol. La jeune femme avait plus confiance en elle que cinq ans auparavant, mais elle en manquait fréquemment lors de situations particulières. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de la petite Louna qu'elle avait été jusqu'à treize, quatorze ans. Ses craintes étaient sensiblement les mêmes, de même que sa vision du monde, mais, pendant les quatre dernières années, elle avait réussi à mettre Sean de côté dans sa tête. Louna avait également changé physiquement. Elle avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres, mais ne dépassait pas Sirius ou Harry. Elle n'était plus aussi squelettique qu'il y a cinq ans, mais était toujours maigre. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et ses yeux avaient gardé la même couleur, bleu argenté. Son visage avait également changé, de sorte qu'elle paraissait son âge, et ses courbes s'étaient dessinées davantage. Elle était toujours aussi belle que lorsqu'elle avait treize ans et les changements ne l'avaient pas enlaidie.

Louna remarqua à peine qu'elle était en train de remonter Square Grimmaud tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant l'emplacement de la maison, elle cligna des yeux, surprise d'être déjà rendue à destination. Ses pieds l'avaient mené à la maison sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. La jeune femme pensa à l'adresse et la maison apparue quelques instants plus tard. Elle regarda la maison. Elle semblait lugubre et vieille de l'extérieur et, aux yeux de Louna, elle lui faisait penser aux maisons hantées qu'elle avait vues dans les livres d'enfant. La jeune femme soupira et sortit sa baguette avec laquelle elle donna deux coups à la vieille porte de chêne. Louna roula des yeux lorsqu'elle entendit les cliquetis de verrous derrière la porte, songeant que tout cela n'était que des précautions inutiles de la part de Sirius, qui craignait que des mangemorts viennent les attaquer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Louna entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine, transportant toujours ses deux sacs de provisions. Par chance, l'intérieur était beaucoup plus accueillant que l'extérieur. Louna et Sirius avaient passé beaucoup de temps à nettoyer la maison pour ensuite la décorer à leur goût. Une fois dans la cuisine, la jeune femme déposa les sacs sur la table et enleva sa cape, qu'elle lança sur une chaise. Puis, elle prit sa baguette et, d'un simple mouvement, envoya les aliments à leur place respective. Puis, elle sortit de la cuisine et monta à l'étage.

-Hey! Où êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Harry et Sirius.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à y entrer, elle sentit un brusque courant d'air derrière elle. Intriguée, elle se retourna, mais ne vit absolument rien.

-Hey Lou! Regarde ici! Dit une voix joyeuse au-dessus de Louna

Celle-ci leva les yeux et vit Harry sur ce qui semblait être un nouveau balai.

-Plutôt cool, non? Dit-il fièrement

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de voler dans la maison. Dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

-Je viens de le lui offrir alors il l'essaie. Dit Sirius, qui arrivait à ses côtés.

-Je vois, mais je croyais que son anniversaire n'était qu'en juillet. Dit Louna en levant à nouveau la tête vers Harry.

-Ce n'est pas son cadeau d'anniversaire, c'est autre chose. Dit Sirius avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors?

-C'est le tout nouveau balais qui vient de sortir! Encore plus puissant et plus aérodynamique que l'éclair de feu! S'exclama Harry en passant comme une fusée devant Louna.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui va être jaloux. Dit celle-ci en souriant

-Qui?

-Draco.

-Oh, alors ne tarde pas trop à lui annoncer la nouvelle. Dit Sirius, ce qui fit rire Louna.

Harry passa encore quelques minutes à démontrer les mérites de son nouveau balai avant d'atterrir à côté de Louna.

-Tu veux l'essayer? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en lui tendant le balai.

-Non, ça va aller. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais volé de ma vie.

-Quoi?! Tu n'as jamais fait un tour de balai auparavant?! S'exclama Harry, estomaqué

-Non…De tout façon, comment j'aurais pu? Il n'y avait pas de cours de balai volant à Poudlard! Dit la jeune femme

-Mais si! Oh, c'est vrai. Lorsque tu es arrivée, tu es allé directement en troisième.

-Dumbledore t'a placé directement en troisième alors que tu n'avais jamais fait de magie? Demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés

-Il m'a simplement demandé si je préférais être en première ou en troisième, avec les autres de mon âge…Répondit Louna, mal à l'aise.

-Il a certainement dû te donner un test à passer avant, non? Demanda Sirius

Louna hocha négativement la tête.

-Étrange. Je dois admettre que ta situation l'était également. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un enfant qui commence à fréquenter Poudlard à treize ans.

-Peut-être que c'est à ce moment que Lucius a décidé que je devais aller dans une école de sorcellerie et qu'il s'est décidé à payer afin de m'envoyer à Poudlard. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il a décidé que j'existerais à ses yeux. Dit amèrement Louna, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard

Sirius et Harry se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir lorsqu'elle parlait de Lucius. Devaient-ils prendre son parti ou devaient-ils tenter de la réconforter?

-Très beau balai Harry, vraiment. Tu vas faire plein de jaloux, j'en suis certaine. Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire forcé, regardant le balai de Harry.

Puis, elle leur tourna le dos et entra dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

-Je ne sais jamais quoi dire lorsqu'elle parle de son père! Dit Harry à voix basse.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à dire, Harry. Dit Sirius en regardant le jeune homme d'un regard impuissant.

-Si ce crétin ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Quel sorte de père faut-il être pour abandonner son enfant simplement parce qu'il ne répond pas aux critères de la famille et parce qu'il demandera légèrement quelques soins supplémentaires?! Je crois qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire la vérité! S'exclama Harry, furieux, en donnant un coup de balai au sol.

-Je crois qu'il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité. Mais tu as raison, Lucius a eu tort d'agir ainsi à sa naissance. Ton père n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, il en aurait été incapable. Cela nous montre seulement l'un des vrais côtés de Lucius. Laissons-la seule un moment, j'irai la voir plus tard.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'escalier avec Sirius.

Louna, qui s'était jetée sur son lit aussitôt entrée dans sa chambre, n'avait pas entendu ce qu'Harry et Sirius s'étaient dits. Elle ressentait un certain sentiment d'échec à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à Lucius. Elle prenait l'action qu'avait faite son père pour un échec. Elle n'avait pas su plaire à son père, alors il s'était débarrassé d'elle comme un vulgaire mouchoir. Louna s'efforçait pourtant de se dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais une mauvaise voix lui disait le contraire. Elle n'avait fait part de ses pensées à personne, ayant trop honte de les dire à haute voix.

Louna serra dans ses bras le chien noir qu'elle avait ramené de Poudlard et se laissa tomber sur son lit, se recroquevillant le plus qu'elle pouvait. Elle laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle était restée ainsi mais, lorsqu'elle entendit des petits coups frappés à sa porte, elle somnolait légèrement.

-Entrez. Dit-elle en se redressant, s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche.

Sirius fit un pas dans la chambre et referma la porte avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille.

-Tu dînes avec nous ce soir? Lui demanda-t-il

-Non…J'ai rendez-vous avec Sammy et je devrais me préparer maintenant sur je ne veux pas être en retard.

-Dommage. Nous avons quelque chose à fêter. Dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Louna ne répondit rien et fixa le plancher de sa chambre.

-Tu as l'air exténué.

-C'est probablement à cause de la fin des études…Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en croisant les jambes, tenant la peluche entre ses bras.

-Je vois…Contente d'en avoir fini? Dit Sirius en s'assoyant à ses côtés.

Louna approuva d'un signe de tête, puis éclata en sanglot. Sirius n'eut pas l'air surpris le moins du monde. Il lui mit une main dans le dos et le frotta doucement.

-Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas? Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es ainsi. Dit-il d'une voix calme lorsque les sanglots de Louna se furent calmés.

Alors Louna lui dit comment elle se sentait lorsqu'elle pensait aux raisons de l'abandon de Lucius, lui dévoilant les pensées qui la hantaient depuis un certain temps. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle et elle se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, qui la serra tendrement contre lui.

-Louna, pourquoi as-tu ce genre de pensées? Tu n'en avais pas lorsqu'il te l'a annoncé et tu nous as dit à Harry et à moi que tu trouvais inacceptable le geste qu'il avait fait.

-Je sais…C'est ce que j'essaie de me dire…Mais…Il y a quelque chose…Qui n'arrête pas de…Me dire que tout est ma faute. Dit la jeune fille entre ses sanglots en serrant davantage Sirius

-Mais ton autre voix a tort Louna. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Comment peux-tu être responsable des actions qu'a accompli Lucius alors que tu n'avais connaissance de rien? Rien n'est de ta faute, tu n'as rien fait, Louna. Les maladies que tu avais n'étaient d'aucun ressort, personne n'était à blâmer. Dit Sirius d'une voix réconfortante.

-Je sais…Je sais…Je suis stupide…Je ne suis qu'une imbécile de croire ça…Tout est de ma faute…Dit-elle d'une voix où perçait la colère.

Sirius mit ses mains sur les épaules de Louna et la repoussa un peu brutalement.

-Louna, regarde-moi. Rien n'est de ta faute, compris? Lucius est le seul à blâmer pour ce qu'il a fait, rien au monde n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis puisqu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Tu-n'es-pas-responsable-des-actions-de-Lucius, compris? Tu n'avais pas connaissance du monde lorsqu'il t'a abandonnée! Cesse de croire que tout est de ta faute, écrase la petite voix qui te dit cela puisqu'elle a tort. Complètement tort. Je ne veux plus te voir te morfondre à propos de ce sujet. Lucius est seul responsable de ses actes. Abandonner l'un de ses enfants pour des raisons aussi stupides que les sienne doivent te prouver quelle sorte d'homme est Lucius. Il tient plus à sa réputation qu'à ses enfants et tu en es la preuve vivante. Je n'aurai jamais fait cela, Remus non plus, pas plus que James et même Sean.

-Sean m'a menti!

-Parce qu'il t'aimait Louna. Il ne voulait pas que tu souffres comme aujourd'hui s'il t'aurait dit la vérité dès que tu étais en âge de l'apprendre. Lucius t'a abandonnée parce qu'il ne te voulait pas, parce que tu ne répondais pas aux critères qu'il s'était fait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa réputation en prenne un coup si les gens aurait su qu'il avait un enfant malade qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout, pas plus qu'à Narcissa. Sean t'a menti parce qu'il t'aimait, parce qu'il voulait que tu soies heureuse. Il ne voulait pas que tu aies mal. Lucius est un imbécile, un lâche et tout ce que tu veux. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te morfondes pour ce qu'il a fait 18, presque 19, ans plus tôt, d'accord? Il ne vaut même pas la peine que tu te demandes si tu es à blâmer ou non parce que la réponse est _non_! Compris? Dit Sirius en regardant Louna dans les yeux.

Celle-ci le regarda longuement, les yeux embués de larmes, et se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras. Louna savait que Sirius avait raison et elle pensait comme lui lorsqu'elle avait appris toute la vérité. Sans savoir pourquoi, une autre réaction s'était installée dans son esprit qui lui disait que tout était sa faute. Une chose était certaine, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas redevenir la Louna qu'elle avait été 5, 6 ans auparavant. Elle ne voulait plus penser que certaine chose était sa faute alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. Elle ne voulait plus être déprimé sans aucune raison, elle ne voulait plus pleurer des nuits entières ni se dire que tout le monde est contre elle. Elle chasserait cette mauvaise voix hors de sa tête et ne penserait plus qu'elle est responsable de l'abandon de Lucius.

-Alors, tu restes avec nous? Harry a quelque chose à t'annoncer. Dit Sirius en relâchant la jeune femme.

-Je ne peux pas…J'ai dit à Sammy que j'irais la rejoindre et il commence à se faire tard. Je dois me préparer.

-Invite-la ici alors.

-Elle ne voudra pas venir…

-Reste, s'il te plaît. Dit Sirius avec une moue piteuse.

-Ton air de chien battu ne marche pas. Dit Louna avec un sourire en coin.

-Dis que tu vas rester ici ce soir. Envoie un hibou à Sammy pour lui dire que votre rencontre est reportée à demain. Dis-lui que tu te sens malade.

-Sirius, je ne peux pas!

-Reste.

-Non.

-Aller!

-Arrête d'insister!

-S'il te plaaaaîîît!

-Sirius!

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors. Dit Sirius en se levant.

Louna crut qu'il allait sortir de sa chambre mais, alors qu'elle allait se lever, l'homme se précipita sur elle et se mit à la chatouiller.

-Tu vas rester maintenant? Dit-il en la chatouillant

-Non, je ne peux pas, ARRÊTE! S'écria-t-elle en riant aux éclats, essayant de se débattre.

-Je n'arrêterai pas tant que tu ne me diras pas que tu resteras ici ce soir.

-ARRÊTE SIRIUS! Tu n'es pas drôle! Dit-elle à travers ses rires.

-Tu vas rester?

-Non!

-Et maintenant?

-Noooon!

-Maintenant, tu restes?

-OK! Si tu arrêtes de me chatouiller! S'exclama-t-elle en riant toujours.

-Parfait!

-Mais demain, je pars! Que tu me chatouilles ou non! Dit-elle en lançant la peluche à la tête de Sirius

-D'accord, demain tu vas manger avec Sammy et ensuite, vous allez courir après les vilains garçons.

-Sirius! S'écria-t-elle, ses joues rosissant légèrement

-Si jamais tu veux faire tu-sais-quoi, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ni la formule, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un troisième bébé dans la maison. Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire en se levant

-SIRIUS JE TE DÉTESTE! S'écria la jeune fille en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Louna! Oh, et tu es très mignonne lorsque tu rougis. Je suis certain que le garçon qui va tomber entre tes mains va adorer. Dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Louna enleva son visage rougit de l'oreiller, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à l'homme. L'éclair orange atteignit sa cible et Sirius se retrouva avec des oreilles de chèvre de même qu'une queue et de petites cornes. Sirius sortit sa baguette, fit disparaître les choses qui n'avaient pas leur place sur lui et sortit de la pièce. Louna croisa les bras et soupira furieusement. Elle détestait lorsque Sirius se mettait à parler de choses comme il venait de le faire puisqu'il savait très bien que ce sujet la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais l'homme adorait faire enrager ainsi la jeune femme, sachant très bien qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il l'embêtait sur ce sujet.

Après quelques minutes, Louna se leva et alla à son bureau un bout de parchemin de même qu'une plume avec de l'encre. Elle se fit une place sur son bureau en désordre et écrivit la note à Sammy. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se tourna et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant son hibou des yeux. Elle siffla et, quelques secondes plus tard, son hibou entra par la fenêtre et alla se poser sur son bras levé.

-Où tu étais passé? Encore à la chasse? Si tu continues, tu ne pourras plus voler tellement tu vas être gros. Va porter cette note à Sammy et ne traînes pas, il faut qu'elle la reçoive en mois d'une heure, compris? Dit Louna d'une voix douce en flattant le dos de son grand duc.

Celui-ci poussa un petit hululement et s'envola. Louna le regarda partir et, lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus, se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda son bureau en désordre. Elle sortit sa baguette et, d'un coup, tous les papiers et parchemins ne formèrent qu'une seule pile. Les livres allèrent se ranger dans sa petite bibliothèque et les plumes, de même que les encriers, se placèrent en ligne sur son bureau.

-Le ménage des notes attendra à plus tard. Dit-elle pour elle-même en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Elle repensa encore une fois aux événements qui lui étaient arrivés au cours des cinq dernières années. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour accepter la réalité telle qu'elle était, pour accepter le fait que Lucius s'était débarrassé d'elle et que, malgré elle, sa véritable famille était les Malfoy. Mais elle signait encore Vinski lorsqu'il fallait qu'elle écrive son nom entier. Elle acceptait peut-être la réalité, mais jamais elle ne se considèrerait comme une Malfoy. Elle et son père ne s'étaient pas reparlés en cinq ans. L'homme devait être furieux contre elle et Louna était trop dégoûtée par ce qu'il avait fait pour pouvoir un jour lui pardonner. Et puis, devait-elle pardonner un tel acte? Même si c'était son père et qu'elle n'en avait qu'un seul? La réponse de la jeune femme était _non_. Jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait et puis, elle ne le considèrerait jamais comme un père. Par conséquent, elle ne reverrait probablement jamais sa mère et c'est ce qui l'attristait un peu. Narcissa semblait tellement différente de Lucius et semblait beaucoup plus ouverte et chaleureuse que son époux. Mais elle avait toujours grandi sans la présence d'une femme et s'en était toujours bien sortie. Pourquoi en serait-il différent maintenant?

De petits coups répétés frappés à sa porte la sortirent de ses pensées. Intriguée, elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Sur le coup, elle ne vit personne mais, lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle vit Hedwige, qui avait l'air exaspéré par sa courte mission. Louna la prit et détacha la lettre que la chouette avait à sa patte. Elle l'ouvrit et lut la petite note d'écrite, qui lui disait que le dîner était prêt. Louna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda la Hedwige.

-Sirius t'a fait parvenir une note seulement pour me dire que le dîner était prêt au lieu de monter me le dire?! Dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré en fixant la chouette.

Celle-ci poussa un roucoulement approbateur, comme si elle partageait l'opinion de Louna.

-Sirius un est gros chien paresseux. Dit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

La chouette approuva également d'un hululement. Louna se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, puis descendit l'escalier afin de se rendre à la cuisine.

-Sirius, tu deviens de plus en plus paresseux! Dit la jeune femme en entrant dans la cuisine, Hedwige toujours sur le bras.

-Harry m'a dit qu'elle voulait se dégourdir les ailes, alors je l'ai envoyé te porter ce message. Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire

-Ouais, c'est ça. Tu aurais pu monter aussi!

-Il fallait que je fasse à manger!

-Menteur! C'est moi qui aie presque tout fait! Dit Harry en allant prendre sa chouette pour aller la porter dehors.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? Demanda Louna alors que Harry sortait de la cuisine.

-La spécialité d'Harry. Et tu devrais voir le dessert, je l'ai fait moi-même. Répondit Sirius

-Ça c'est vrai. Dit Harry en entrant dans la cuisine

-Vraiment? Alors je n'y goûterai pas, je ne veux pas être malade. Dit Louna en regardant la table, guettant du coin de l'œil Sirius.

-On ne parlera pas de ce que tu as fait la semaine dernière et qui m'a rendu malade.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as l'estomac sensible! Répliqua Louna.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et lui envoya un sort, mais la jeune femme se baissa juste au bon moment, évitant l'éclair bleu.

-Ne commencez pas! Le repas est prêt alors rangez vos baguettes.

-Oui papa. Dirent en chœur Sirius et Louna en s'asseyant.

La jeune femme, qui s'attendait à voir des hamburger, spécialité d'Harry, fut totalement surprise lorsque Harry déposa sur la table un rôti de porc avec asperges et pommes de terre.

-Ooo, Harry, tu me surprends. Dit la jeune fille en regardant le jeune homme

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est Madame Weasley qui la préparé, il a seulement fallu le faire cuire. Dit Sirius

-C'est ce que je croyais. Dit-elle en prenant l'assiette que lui tendait le jeune homme

-Merci Sirius. Dit Harry avec un regard assassin

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Répondit l'homme avec un sourire

-Nous savons tous les trois qu'aucun de nous n'a de talent en cuisine. Dit Louna avec un sourire en coin

-Justement, qu'attends-tu pour apprendre à cuisiner pour ensuite faire à manger ici! Dit Sirius à la jeune femme

-Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de très bonne nourriture en boîte pour chien. Je peux t'en acheter, comme ça tu pourrais seulement ouvrir la boîte et ta nourriture serait déjà prête. Répliqua cette dernière en prenant une bouchée.

Harry se mit à rire alors que Sirius lançait une pomme de terre à Louna, qui l'évita. Ce genre de scène arrivait fréquemment entre les trois adultes et personne ne prenait ce genre d'insulte au sérieux, sachant tous les trois qu'il ne s'agissait que de taquineries amicales. Encore une fois, il avait fallu un certain temps à Louna pour s'y habituer, prenant tout au sérieux au début. Mais elle avait compris que l'intention de Sirius était seulement de s'amuser, et non de la blesser. Peu à peu, Louna s'y était fait et était maintenant très douée pour dans ce domaine. Le repas se déroula joyeusement, chacun ayant une anecdote amusante à raconter.

-Bon, alors que fêtons-nous? Il faut bien que je le sache si Sirius m'a torturé pour que je reste ici ce soir. Dit Louna, une fois que tout le monde eut terminé son assiette

-Tu l'as torturé? Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu dramatises tout Louna! Chatouiller n'entre pas dans la catégorie des tortures. Dit Sirius en secouant la tête.

-Tu peux toujours japper, tu m'as torturé!

-Wouf.

-Alors, est-ce qu'un de vous deux va finalement me dire ce que nous fêtons?

-Eh bien, Harry, qu'attends-tu pour lui annoncer? Dit Sirius en envoyant d'un coup de baguette la vaisselle sale dans le lavabo

-Hier, j'ai reçu une lettre du ministère. Commença Harry en regardant l'énorme gâteau au chocolat qui lui passait sous le nez.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi? Demanda Louna

-Ils m'ont envoyé mes notes de mes derniers examens et je suis maintenant Auror! S'exclama Harry

-Vraiment?! Cool! Bravo Harry! S'exclama joyeusement Louna

-Et ce n'est pas tout! Ils m'engagent également! Je peux commencer dès que je le veux!

-Félicitations! Tu as déjà un emploi dans ton domaine! Quand commenceras-tu?

-Je ne le sais pas. Peut-être cet été ou en septembre. Ils m'ont dit de me sentir à l'aise et de commencer quand bon me semblera, tant que c'est avant octobre.

-D'accord. Bravo. J'imagine que le balai est pour cette occasion. Dit Louna en prenant l'assiette de gâteau que lui tendait Sirius.

-Eh oui! Il l'a bien mérité.

-J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous dire…Dit Louna en prenant une bouchée de gâteau.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte. Dit Sirius avec un sourire

La jeune femme lui lança sa fourchette, que l'homme évita.

-Imbécile! Comment veux-tu que j'aie un enfant si je n'ai pas de petit ami? Oh et puis, ne répond pas. Dit Louna en se faisant venir une autre fourchette.

Sirius et Harry se mirent à rire, rendant la jeune femme mal à l'aise qui s'efforça d'agir normalement, malgré le fait qu'elle sentait sa figure brûlante.

-Désolé Louna. Que voulais-tu nous dire? Dit Sirius d'un ton sérieux après quelques minutes.

-J'ai reçu mon diplôme de médicomage ce matin…Dit Louna en jouant avec sa fourchette dans son morceau de gâteau.

-Quoi?! S'écrièrent les deux hommes en chœur.

-Vous avez bien entendu…Je suis maintenant médicomage…Répéta la jeune femme, les yeux toujours fixés sur son assiette

-Et tu as attendu tout ce temps pour nous le dire?! S'exclamèrent encore une fois les deux hommes en même temps.

-Vous aviez tous autre chose à faire, et moi aussi. Et puis, Harry a attendu une journée complète avant de me le dire!

-Tu aurais pu me le dire à moi! Comment as-tu pu me cacher cela?! S'indigna Sirius

-Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi!

-Et moi, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance. Répliqua Louna du même ton que Harry

-Tu n'es pas contente de pouvoir enfin exercer le métier pour lequel tu bûches dessus depuis 2 ans? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils

-Bien sûr que je le suis! Mais…J'en sais rien…Je ne croyais pas que vous alliez en faire tout un plat parce que je ne vous l'avais pas dit dès l'arrivée de mon diplôme.

-Louna, ce que je souhaitais pour toi et Harry était que vous réussissiez les études que vous aviez entreprises! Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu le savoir dès l'instant! Enfin! L'important est que tu me l'aies dit. Va nous chercher ce diplôme! Et toi aussi Harry! Allez les chercher!

Louna sourit et se leva, de même que Harry.

-J'ignorais qu'il en ferait un drame parce que je lui ai annoncé quelques heures plus tard! Dit Louna en montant l'escalier quatre à quatre.

-S'il la su sur le champ pour moi, c'est parce qu'il est venu me porter mon courrier et que, alors qu'il sortait, j'ai crié de joie en apercevant mes notes, de même que le diplôme. J'aurais voulu attendre pour lui annoncer moi aussi, pour lui faire une surprise, mais ce n'est pas ainsi que ça s'est passé.

La jeune femme rit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, légèrement essoufflée. Elle fouilla dans les feuilles de son bureau et trouva le diplôme à la moitié de la pile. Alors qu'elle allait ressortir, un hululement la retint.

-Tu es déjà revenu? Tu as fait vite aujourd'hui. Dit Louna en voyant son hibou.

Celui-ci tendit la patte et attendit que sa maîtresse détache le message avant de s'envoler sur le haut de l'armoire, son perchoir favori. Louna déplia le bout de parchemin et lut la réponse de Sammy.

_Salut Louna! Pour être franche, j'en avais plus ou moins envie pour ce soir. Que dirais-tu si demain, nous nous retrouvions à midi au Trois Balais? Nous pourrions manger un morceau et aller magasiner! Et nous irions souper au même endroit qu'il était prévu d'aller aujourd'hui. J'attends ta réponse! À demain!_

Louna chercha sa plume, dévissa son encrier et répondit que l'arrangement lui convenait. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le grand duc, qui somnolait sur son perchoir.

-Hey beauté fatale, réveille-toi! Tu as du travail. Dit la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

Le hibou poussa un hululement indigné, mécontent de se faire réveiller, et lui tourna le dos.

-Aller Dixe! C'est la dernière! Réveille-toi gros paresseux! Aller! Tu iras chasser après!

Dixe consentit finalement à accéder à sa requête et alla se poser sur son bras, où il tendit la patte. Après avoir attaché le message, Louna alla le porter à la fenêtre, où il s'envola, déployant des grandes ailes dans le soleil couchant. Puis, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et retourna à la cuisine où l'attendaient Sirius et Harry.

-Te voilà enfin! Fais-moi voir ça. Dit Sirius en prenant le diplôme.

Il l'examina attentivement, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus précieuse œuvre d'art. Louna attendit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Bravo Louna, je suis très fier de toi! Ta persévérance et tes efforts ont été récompensés! Dit Sirius d'un ton sérieux avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Louna le serra fortement, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait été depuis quelques plusieurs semaines. C'était comme si elle venait de recevoir son diplôme. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

-Il faut que je te trouve un cadeau! Dit Sirius en relâchant la jeune femme.

-Oh, non, ne te sens pas obligé.

-Tu croies que je vais passer à côté de cet événement? Non. Demain, je vais aller magasiner. Je crois déjà avoir une idée. Tu vas venir Harry?

-Je crois, oui. Répondit le jeune homme en prenant le diplôme de Louna alors qu'elle prenait le sien.

Les deux jeunes adultes restèrent un petit moment silencieux alors qu'ils lisaient le diplôme de l'autre.

-Bravo Harry. Dit Louna avec un sourire après quelques minutes.

-Bravo toi aussi! Répliqua le jeune homme en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Mes deux petits protégés ont terminé leurs études. Il faut fêter ça! Dit Sirius.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir trois bouteilles de bière au beurre et en donna une à chacun.

-À vous et bonne chance dans votre carrière! Dit Sirius en levant sa bouteille

Les deux firent de même et ils burent. Puis, tous trois allèrent s'asseoir à la table et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Les conversations allaient bon train et ce n'est que vers 1 heure du matin, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de l'heure qu'il était, qu'ils se levèrent de table. Ils ramassèrent les nombreuses bouteilles vides de bière au beurre qu'ils avaient bues, de même que les verres de Firewhisky que Sirius leur avait fait boire. Louna était à moitié endormie lorsqu'elle se leva et faillit tomber une fois debout. Harry n'était pas mieux. Il s'écroula à moitié sur sa chaise une fois debout et parlait plus fort que Sirius.

-Aller les enfants, debout! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû vous faire boire le whisky, surtout que nous avons fini une bouteille neuve, mais vous êtes drôles à voir. Aller Harry, debout. Va dormir dans ta chambre. Dit Sirius avec un sourire en secouant Harry

L'homme était le seul sur qui l'alcool du Firewhisky n'avait pas agi. Harry grogna et se releva tant bien que mal, puis sortit de la cuisine. Sirius se dirigea vers Louna et se mit à rire en la voyant. Celle-ci était à genoux sur le sol et avait posé sa tête sur la chaise et semblait s'être endormie.

-Aller Louna, debout! Aller! Tu vas être plus confortable dans ta chambre. Merde, j'ignorais que ça ferait un tel effet sur toi et Harry. Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas habitués à boire de l'alcool mais…Aller, lève-toi Louna! Dit Sirius en lui secouant l'épaule.

Mais la jeune femme ne fit rien d'autre que de pousser quelques grognements. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les tourna vers Sirius, le regard absent.

-Aller, debout! Tu es trop grande pour que je puisse te porter alors debout! Et tu es assez vieille pour te réveiller et marcher. Aller! Debout! Dit l'homme en la secouant davantage.

Mais Louna ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire et ferma les yeux.

-Louna! Aller! Debout! Dit Sirius d'une voix plus ferme en lui relevant la tête.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et fit une moue triste. Mais l'homme ne s'en préoccupa pas et l'aida à se relever, ou plutôt la releva lui-même.

-Aller, marche maintenant! Dit Sirius du même ton ferme en la surveillant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cries dessus? Je t'aime moi. Dit Louna en se tournant vers Sirius, cette fois le regard présent

-Oh Louna, je ne te crie pas dessus. Je veux simplement que tu montes dans ta chambre parce que tu vas être plus confortable pour dormir. Répondit Sirius en riant

-Mais tu me criais dessus!

-Mais non Louna. Aller, avance. Il est près d'une heure et quart du matin et tu as rendez-vous avec Sammy demain à midi. C'est ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

-Oh…C'est vrai…Dit-elle d'une voix parfaitement claire.

Elle se retourna et se mit à marcher vers la sortie de la cuisine, mais Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Louna zigzaguer. Il la suivit afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas et poussa un soupir de découragement lorsqu'il vit Harry affaler dans l'escalier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Demanda Louna en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

-Il dort, tu ne l'entends pas ronfler? Il a bu plus que toi il me semble. On va le laisser là. Aller vient. Dit Sirius en l'aidant à se relever

Celle-ci poursuivit son ascension sous la supervision de Sirius. Une fois rendue à l'étage, Louna se dirigea vers sa chambre et, une fois devant la porte, l'ouvrit. Elle se dirigea vers son lit, mais manqua de tomber lorsqu'elle trébucha sur sa chaise. Sirius, qui l'avait rattrapée juste à temps, la leva de terre et la porta jusqu'à son lit, où il la laissa tomber. Puis il ressortit de la chambre alors que la jeune femme dormait déjà d'un sommeil de plomb.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Craignant qu'il soit passé midi, Louna se redressa vivement et regarda l'heure. À son grand soulagement, il était dix heures et quart. Elle s'étira longuement et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre. Elle alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle aimait bien habiter dans ce quartier. C'était paisible et l'air n'était pas aussi pollué qu'en ville. Après quelques minutes, elle se détourna de la fenêtre et se changea alors que son grand-duc revenait de sa nuit de chasse. Il hulula doucement en guise de bonjour et se posa sur le bureau. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de s'habiller, Louna alla prendre Dixe et lui caressa le ventre.

-Bon, si toi tu as mangé, moi non. On se revoit tout à l'heure.

Louna sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier, où elle vit Harry qui se réveillait.

-Mal à la tête, Harry? Comment a été ta nuit passée dans les marches? Demanda Louna d'un ton moqueur en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

-N'en parle pas, j'ai mal partout! Surtout à la tête! Pourquoi Sirius ne m'a pas réveillé?

-Il a dit qu'il te laisserait là. Tu ronflais déjà alors il ne voulait pas te réveiller.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Tu n'as pas mal à la tête toi?

-Non. J'ai bu moins que toi, je ne faisais que m'endormir et marcher un peu en zigzaguant. Bon, on se revoit à la cuisine. Dit-elle en se relevant

Sirius était déjà dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle y entra.

-Alors, tu ne t'endors plus n'importe où? Tu n'as pas encore trébuché sur ta chaise? Demanda Sirius d'un ton moqueur, assis devant le journal et une tasse de café.

-Très drôle Sirius. Répliqua Louna en prenant la boîte de céréales.

-Tu as mal à la tête?

-Non, mais Harry, lui, oui. Il était en train de se réveiller lorsque je suis passée à côté de lui et il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il devrait arriver dans quelques minutes, le temps qu'il réussisse à se tenir debout.

Sirius et Louna se mirent à rire en imaginant la scène. Ils parlèrent un peu alors que la jeune femme se préparait un bol de céréales et prenait place face à Sirius. Lorsque Harry entra dans la cuisine, Louna manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de céréales alors que Sirius levait des yeux amusés vers le jeune homme.

-Louna, tu n'as pas quelque chose pour le mal de tête? Tu as bien dû apprendre quelque chose pour ça!

-Pas exactement, Harry. Tu n'as qu'à aller dormir. Répondit la jeune femme en riant

-Cessez de vous moquer de moi. Ce n'est pas drôle. Grogna le jeune homme

-Tiens, avale ça et ton mal de tête devrait passer. Dit Sirius avec un sourire en lui lançant ce qui ressemblait à un bonbon dans un emballage blanc.

-Tu es sûr? Ce n'est pas un de tes mauvais coups?

-Cesse de poser des questions et prend ce que je t'ai donné. Répliqua Sirius

Harry le regarda d'un regard méfiant, puis glissa son regard sur Louna, qui finissait son déjeuner. Puis, il haussa les épaules, déballa ce que lui avait donné Sirius et le mit dans sa bouche. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa mais, lorsque le jeune homme croqua le bonbon, un liquide fortement épicé emplit sa bouche.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi? À un goût de chocolat peut-être? S'exclama Sirius en voyant Harry se ruer vers le lavabo afin de boire de l'eau.

Louna pouffa de rire alors qu'elle se levait pour aller porter sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier.

-Les remèdes n'ont pas tous bon goût, Harry. Dit la jeune femme en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-C'est dégoûtant ce truc!

-Cesse de chialer. Ton mal de tête est parti, pas vrai? Dit Sirius en se replongeant dans son journal.

-Quoi? Oh…C'est vrai, je me sens mieux. Admit Harry en cherchant quelque chose à manger.

-Bon, je vais me préparer.

-Dans combien de temps pars-tu? Demanda Sirius en relevant brièvement les yeux

-Je viendrai te le dire. Dit Louna en roulant des yeux.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce et monta à nouveau l'escalier afin de retourner à sa chambre. Une fois rendue, elle chercha sa brosse du regard mais, ne la trouvant pas, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura _Accio brosse_. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans sa main tendue. Mais, lorsque la jeune femme prit une mèche de cheveux, elle l'examina et décida qu'une douche s'imposait. Avec la fin des études, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre soin d'elle. Louna sortit donc de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle n'en ressortit qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard. De retour dans sa chambre, elle prit sa baguette et, d'un coup, ses cheveux furent secs. Elle continua de se préparer, cherchant l'endroit où elle avait déposé son porte-monnaie. Elle le trouva au bout de plusieurs minutes et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Dixe lança un hululement sonore.

-Je n'allais pas t'oublier, Dixe! Mentit la jeune femme en cherchant la boîte de gâteries pour hibou.

Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle en prit deux morceaux qu'elle lança au grand duc.

-Dors bien mon beau. Lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

Elle longea le couloir, descendit à nouveau les marches et retourna à la cuisine, où les deux hommes parlaient.

-Bon, j'y vais. À ce soir. Lança-t-elle.

-Comment te rends-tu là-bas? Demanda Sirius alors que Louna s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine.

-En transplanant.

-Fais attention à toi. Dit Sirius.

-Comme toujours.

Elle sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le hall. Elle ouvrit la porte de chêne et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, regarda autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne regardait et transplana. Elle apparut juste en devant la petite auberge aux Trois Balais, faisant sursauter une dame d'un certain âge qui sortait de l'endroit.

-Désolée. Dit Louna avec un sourire en coin.

-Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Ils savent à peine se tenir et se moquent des gens comme nous. Ils n'ont aucun respect. Grogna la vieille dame pour elle-même en s'éloignant.

-C'est ça. Et lorsque vous ferez une crise cardiaque ou que vous vous serez empoisonnée avec votre thé, c'est moi que vous supplierez pour que je vous soigne lorsque vous verrez que je suis le seul médecin disponible. Dit Louna à voix basse entre ses dents en entrant dans le bar.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme lissa ses cheveux et chercha Sammy du regard. Elle la trouva facilement, ayant choisi la même table à laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de s'installer avec Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils allaient à Pré-au-Lard.

-Hey Lou! Lança Sammy alors que Louna approchait, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la table.

-Hey Sam. Tu vas bien? Demanda la jeune femme en prenant place devant Sammy.

-Oui, toi?

-Très bien. Tu as commandé quelque chose?

-Oui, je t'ai pris quelque chose, mais je ne te dis pas ce que c'est. Ça ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-Tu es ici depuis longtemps? Demanda Louna en regardant sa montre

-Oh, une demi-heure peut-être. Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas en retard. Répondit Sammy en riant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur repas se posait devant chacune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as pris?! Demanda Louna en regardant son assiette, dont la texture ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-En fait, je ne sais pas. J'ai commandé le menu du jour. Dit Sammy en regardant avec méfiance son assiette, qui avait la même apparence que celle de son amie.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne regarderais pas le menu. Bon, maintenant que c'est devant nous, aussi bien goûter.

Louna prit sa fourchette et enfourna une bouchée sous le regard de Sammy. La jeune femme dû se retenir pour ne pas recracher sa bouchée tant la nourriture avait mauvais goût. Louna avala difficilement et repoussa son assiette.

-Ça l'air délicieux. Si on regardait de quoi il s'agit? Dit Sammy en souriant

-Je ne veux pas le savoir. Répondit Louna en prenant la bouteille de Biereaubeurre posée devant elle.

Elle vida la bouteille d'un trait, prit celle de Sammy qu'elle vida également.

-Hey! C'était à moi! S'exclama la jeune femme

-Je t'en payerai une en sortant. Aller vien. Dit Louna en se levant.

Elles laissèrent l'argent de leur repas et sortirent à l'extérieur après que Louna eut acheté une bouteille de Biereaubeurre à Sammy.

-Où on va? Demanda Louna

-Chez Honeydukes! Tu devrais le savoir!

Louna sourit à cette réponse. Même lorsqu'elles étaient encore à Poudlard, le magasin de confiserie avait toujours été la priorité sur la liste de Sammy. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin, où elles en ressortirent en riant avec un sac rempli de bonbon chacune qu'elles mangèrent tout en se promenant. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, se rappelant les souvenirs de Poudlard et des moments passés à Pré-au-Lard. Il leur sembla que l'après-midi passa en un éclair et qu'elles venaient à peine de se retrouver aux Trois Balais. Le soleil commençait à descendre lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que, malgré toutes les friandises qu'elles avaient mangées, elles avaient faim. Elles sursautèrent lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent qu'il était près de 19 heures. Elles avaient passé l'après-midi à rire, à se bousculer, à magasiner. Elles trouvèrent un restaurant au coin d'une rue et y entrèrent. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, elles se firent assignées une table et y prirent place.

-J'espère que ce sera meilleur que ce midi. Dit Louna en regardant le menu.

-Oh, il y a de la pizza. J'ai choisi. Déclara Sammy en reposant le menu.

Louna regarda le menu pendant quelques minutes, puis, le reposant, déclara

-Moi aussi alors. Ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas mangée.

Elles commandèrent leur repas, qu'elles eurent en moins de dix minutes.

-C'est ce que j'aime des restaurants sorciers. On n'a pas à attendre des heures avant d'avoir notre commande. Dit Sammy en prenant une pointe.

-C'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il est 19 heures passées et qu'il y a moins de gens que plus tôt. Répliqua Louna avec un sourire.

Elles mangèrent tout en conversant joyeusement.

-J'ai eu mon diplôme. Dit soudainement Louna avant de prendre une bouchée dans sa dernière pointe.

-Ah oui? Tu l'as eu dans une boîte de céréales ou tu t'en ai fait faire un? Demanda Sammy d'un ton moqueur en essayant de couper le fromage qui dépassait de sa bouche

-Idiote. Je parle de mon diplôme de médicomage. Dit Louna en riant

Sammy cessa son combat contre le fromage et fixa son amie, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Louna lui dise qu'il s'agissait d'une blague

-Quoi?! Tu as eu ton diplôme et tu as attendu tout ce temps avant de me l'annoncer?!Tu es folle?! Avoir été à ta place, je l'aurais crié sur tous le toits! S'exclama Sammy

Quelques personnes se retournèrent, se demandant quelle était la raison de tout ce bruit.

-Sirius et Harry ont eu le même genre de réaction que toi. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas crié comme tu viens de le faire.

-Je suis plus expressive. Bravo Lou. Je vois que les choses vont bien pour toi. Au fait, comment vont Harry et Sirius?

-Ils vont bien. Tu devrais venir, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas vu Harry, et encore plus longtemps Sirius.

-Je ne peux pas présentement. Bientôt…

Louna fronça les sourcils. Le ton qu'avait employé Sammy était étrange, comme si la jeune femme cachait quelque chose.

-Que veux-tu dire? Tu as des problèmes?

Sammy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle enroula le bout de fromage autour de son doigt avant de le mettre dans sa bouche pour l'avaler.

-Si on veut…J'avais passé un accord avec la directrice de l'orphelinat. Je pouvais continuer de vivre là-bas sans aucun problème si je les aidais dans les tâches, mais il y a eu trois petites nouvelles dernièrement et un autre enfant est arrivé il y a deux jours. Malgré le fait que je m'entend bien avec tous les employés, la directrice a été obligé de…Me mettre dehors, si tu veux, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus me loger. Il n'y aurait plus eu de place pour le dernier arrivé alors elle a été obligée de me demander de partir…Répondit Sammy après avoir longuement regardé son assiette.

-Quoi? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu restais toujours à l'orphelinat. Où dors-tu alors? Tout de même pas dans la rue? Demanda Louna, inquiète

-Mais non. Je me suis louée une chambre au Chaudron Baveur…Mais je n'ai pas d'emploi et pas vraiment de formation…Et puis, l'orphelinat était moldu, donc je n'ai aucune expérience dans le monde sorcier. Il faut que je me dépêche à me trouver quelque chose puisque mes réserves sont minces…Je ne pourrai pas vivre dans cette chambre pendant très longtemps encore…

-Viens vivre chez Sirius. Il y a suffisamment de place pour toi. Et puis, Harry et Sirius seraient contents de te voir. Proposa Louna

-Non.

-Pourquoi?!

-Je veux vivre par moi-même. Je veux me débrouiller seule sans avoir quelqu'un qui m'héberge. Je ne veux pas embêter personne.

-Mais tu n'embêteras pas personne!

-Louna, j'apprécie ton aide, mais ma réponse est non. Dit calmement Sammy avec un sourire d'excuse.

Louna baissa les yeux sur son assiette maintenant vide et pensa.

-J'ai essayé de me trouver un emploi, même dans le monde moldu, mais c'est plus difficile de ce côté que dans celui des sorciers. À croire que les sorciers sont plus sympathiques que les moldus.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Demanda Louna en relevant la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

-Il y a certaine chose que tu ne sais pas, Louna…

-Vraiment? Comme quoi? Demanda Louna, intriguée

-J'ai eu…Quelques petits problèmes avec la police moldue lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Et ses petits problèmes ont l'air de me suivre même dans la recherche d'un emploi.

-Tu as fait de la prison?! S'exclama Louna, surprise

-Bien sûr que non idiote. Tu te rappelles du fameux soir à Poudlard où je t'ai retrouvée, saoûle et droguée?

-Je n'ai pas eu conscience de grand-chose ce soir là. Murmura Louna en baissant la tête, mal à l'aise.

-C'est vrai. Enfin, tu ne pouvais pas te rendre compte que j'en connaissais légèrement long sur les drogues…

-Non…Tu…Tu vendais, c'est ça? Demanda Louna, espérant que son amie approuverait.

Mais Sammy hocha négativement de la tête.

-J'en consommais, Lou. Vers l'âge de douze ans, j'ai commencé lors des vacances d'été. Je trouvais ça amusant, c'était plutôt cool de pouvoir s'évader sur un petit nuage. N'importe quoi qui pourrait me faire sortir de ma merdique de vie à l'époque. N'importe quoi pour oublier l'humiliation que je ressentais, pour oublier mon père et mon frère. Bon moins de s'évader, non? Mais il m'en fallait toujours plus, il m'en fallait toujours du plus fort. Je trouvais des vendeurs un peu partout qui acceptait de me vendre leur truc pour un rien, sachant très bien qu'il m'en faudrait plus et que je deviendrais accro un jour ou l'autre, alors je leur rapporterais de l'argent…Mais au bout d'un an, j'en avais assez. Mais, seulement, j'étais incapable de m'en passer et ça me mettait en colère. Il n'y avait qu'à Poudlard que j'en consommais moins, enfin, selon moi. Pour toi, tu aurais trouvé que j'en prenais beaucoup. J'ai eu quelques démêlés avec la police. Ils m'ont aperçu un jour alors que j'en achetais et depuis, ils ont décidé de me suivre. Ils m'ont repris quelques fois et j'ai été amené devant la justice, qui m'a condamné à faire des heures de services communautaires. Mais je n'arrêtais pas pour autant de consommer. C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus me passer de cette merde et j'en ai voulu à tous les fichus vendeurs, à la police, à la cour. Bref, mes problèmes de ce côté n'ont pris fin qu'à mes 16 ans, lorsque je me suis rendue à l'hôpital. C'était pendant les vacances d'été, et comme je cachais bien mon jeu, personne n'a jamais rien remarqué. Mais ces stupides folies d'adolescents sont toujours dans mon dossier et certain employeur vérifie si tu n'as pas eu affaire avec la justice. Même si je suis majeure, ils ne me prennent pas.

-Dumbledore l'ignorait? Demanda Louna après quelques minutes de silence

-Non. Il le savait et il essayait de m'aider, mais c'était très difficile et puis, quelque fois, je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie, alors Madame Pomfresh le savait.

-Il n'y avait que ces deux là?

-Non…Snape m'a prise sur le fait un jour. Lorsqu'il a fouillé mon sac, il a trouvé d'autre sachet de cocaïne. Il m'a amené chez Dumbledore après avoir été cherché McGonagall et a exigé que je sois renvoyée, que c'était inacceptable. Enfin. Mais Dumbledore a préféré voir mon problème plutôt que ma possession de drogue. Il a dit que je ne serais pas renvoyée et, après avoir donné congé aux deux professeurs en leur disant de ne rien dire à personne, il m'a demandé de lui expliquer ma situation. Je lui ai dit la vérité, dit que je voulais arrêté mais que j'en étais incapable, dit les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais commencé à consommer et pourquoi j'en était rendue à prendre cette drogue, aussi forte soit-elle. Il m'a cru et dit qu'il m'aiderait si je le voulais bien.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit? Demanda Louna en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'avais déjà assez honte. Je ne voulais pas que mes amis le sachent, même pas toi. Et puis, comment aurais-tu pu m'aider, alors que ça t'a pris du temps pour te remettre de la mort et du _mensonge_ de Sean, pour accepter que les Malfoy sont ta famille.

-Je ne les considère pas comme ma famille, tu le sais bien.

-Peut-être bien, mais il a bien fallu que tu acceptes la réalité puisque tu ne pouvais la nier. Même si tu ne les considères pas comme ta famille, ils le sont pareil, même si tu n'habites pas avec eux.

-Désolée de te dire cela, mais tu n'es pas la meilleure pour parler de famille. Tu renies la tienne. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas parlé à ton père, même s'il t'envoie des lettres à chaque année pour te dire qu'il est désolé ce qu'il a fait voilà près de 10 ans. Dit Louna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et toi, tu as pardonnée à Sean pour ce qu'il avait fait? Tu es allé voir l'endroit où il est enterré? Répliqua Sammy du tac au tac avec mauvaise humeur.

Louna la regarda longuement, une ombre de tristesse et d'amertume dans les yeux.

-Je m'excuse…Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. Les situations ne sont pas les mêmes…Dit Sammy après quelques secondes, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est enterré? Comment sais-tu l'endroit où il est alors que je l'ignore moi-même. Demanda Louna d'une voix faible

-Ba…Je l'ai vu…Enfin…Je déteste parlé de cela…Il…Il me l'a fait voir…En rêve…

Louna la regarda longuement, clignant des yeux.

-Il t'a montré l'endroit où il est enterré en rêve? Demanda la jeune femme, incrédule

-Oui…Enfin, d'une certaine manière…J'ai rêvé que je me promenais et soudainement, je me trouvais devant un cimetière. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'y suis entrée et, après m'être promenée pendant un moment, je suis arrivée devant…Sa tombe. Je sais qu'il était dans mon rêve parce que je sentais sa présence…

-Vraiment? Pourquoi serait-il venu à toi?

-Parce que…Je l'ignore…Il voulait peut-être que je te passe le message…Enfin. Au fait, il était plutôt mignon. Dit Sammy avec un sourire

Louna se mit à rire. Elle se rappelait que, lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'ils marchaient ensembles, des jeunes filles tournaient la tête vers lui, d'autres s'arrêtaient sous prétexte de mieux regarder Louna, lorsqu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, pour s'exclamer comment elle était mignonne. Enfin, Louna n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si les jeunes filles mentaient ou si elles la trouvaient réellement mignonnes lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une jeune enfant.

-C'est vrai, il était plutôt mignon. Mais je ne le remarquais pas puisque je croyais…Qu'il était mon frère.

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je ne regardais pas mon grand frère afin de savoir s'il était beau ou non. Dit Sammy avec un sourire.

Elles parlèrent de choses plus joyeuses et, au bout d'une demi-heure, payèrent leur facture respective et sortirent du restaurant. La noirceur avait maintenant envahi les rues et la température s'était refroidie. Les lumières éclairaient maintenant les rues. Les deux jeunes femmes se promenèrent un long moment en silence, chacune appréciant le moment sans ressentir le besoin de combler le silence.

-Hey, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à Poudlard pour demander à Dumbledore s'il n'aurait pas du travail pour toi? Il y a peut-être un poste qui s'est ouvert. Proposa Louna alors qu'elle apercevait, au loin, les lumières du château.

-Tu veux que j'enseigne quoi? Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?! Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de mourir ou de subir une catastrophe comme Lockhart. Répliqua Sammy.

-Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'autre comme la Divination.

-Lounaaaaaaa, je déteste la Divination! Et puis, Trelawney doit encore être là, à boire tous les fonds de bouteilles de vin de Poudlard.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire.

-Va quand même faire un tour à Poudlard, on ne sait jamais. Et puis, tu ne perds rien! Dit Louna alors qu'elles continuaient de marcher.

-Mouais…Peut-être…Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne en pitié et qu'il me donne un emploi alors qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi.

-Cesse de penser qu tout le monde te prend en pitié! J'essaie de t'aider.

-Je sais. Mais ça va faire bizarre de retourner là-bas alors que j'ai terminé mes études.

-Tu vas renouer avec le passé. Dit Louna avec un grand sourire.

-Renouer avec le passé, très drôle. Renoue toi-même avec le passé. Dit Sammy à voix basse

Louna l'entendit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Elles se chamaillèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

-Bon, j'irai voir demain.

-Bon. Je crois que je vais rentrer. Envoie-moi de tes nouvelles plus souvent et n'oublie pas de me dire ce que t'a dit Dumbledore! Dit Louna

-Tu es bonne pour parler! Tu m'as annoncé ce soir que tu avais reçu ton diplôme de médicomage!

-Ouais, bon. On se revoit bientôt! Si tu veux venir, ne te gêne pas, tu ne dérangeras personne. Dit Louna en serrant Sammy dans ses bras.

-Je verrai. À bientôt! Répondit Sammy.

Louna lui fit un signe de la main et transplana. Elle apparut à l'endroit où elle était partie, sur le pas de la porte. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota trois fois la porte. Elle entendit le bruit familier des cliquetis de verrous et, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Consciente de l'heure tardive, Louna fit attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit mais, lorsqu'elle vit la lumière de la cuisine allumée, elle s'y dirigea, se disant que Sirius devait être encore debout.

-Tu sais, avec le temps que prend cette foutue porte à s'ouvrir, on…REMUS! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! S'exclama-t-elle en apercevant Remus alors qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine

L'homme était debout, près de la porte de la cuisine, et parlait avec Sirius.

-Je suis contente de te voir! Dit Louna en serrant son ancien professeur dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir Louna. Ça faisait un bon moment que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Répondit en riant Remus, en serrant également la jeune femme contre elle

-Elle ne me saute pas au cou comme cela lorsqu'elle me voit, mais il faut qu'elle le fasse lorsque c'est toi, Remus. Dit Sirius.

-Cesse d'être jaloux de ma popularité auprès des filles, tu l'as toujours été. Répliqua Remus en relâchant Louna

-Quoi?! Désolé, mais c'était devant moi que les filles faisaient la queue pour sortir avec moi, et non toi.

-Peut-être, mais les filles me trouvaient plutôt mignon.

-Elles te prenaient plus en pitié, oui!

-Ouais, et c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes encore célibataires aujourd'hui. Répliqua Louna d'un ton cassant

-Tu as vu comment elle me traite?! S'exclama Sirius, horrifié, en pointant la jeune femme du doigt

-Ne viens pas te plaindre. C'est entièrement de ta faute si elle dit des choses comme celles-là. Tu déteins sur elle. Lorsque je l'ai connu, elle n'aurait jamais dit une phrase comme celle-là. D'ailleurs, elle ne parlait presque pas. Mais je vois qu'elle a beaucoup changé et ces changements ne lui ont pas fait de tort.

-Tu peux le dire. Elle ne disait presque rien lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici et ne sortait presque pas de sa chambre. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle revient d'un quelconque bar où elle a été traînée avec Sammy, j'ai peur qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle soit enceinte. Dit Sirius en jetant un regard en coin à Louna

-Je ne suis pas une traînée! S'exclama Louna avec mauvaise humeur, le rouge lui montant aux joues

Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction de Sirius, qui ne put éviter l'éclair orangé. Ses cheveux prirent feu et Sirius rapidement sa baguette afin de faire cesser le feu.

-Tu as vu de tes propres yeux, Remus! Elle me maltraite! C'est toujours la même chose!

-Qu'est-il arrivé, Sirius? Tu es incapable de te défendre seul? Tu ne te laissais pas faire avant, surtout pas par une fille. Dit Remus en regardant ses ongles.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

-Ton air de chien battu ne marche pas avec moi et tu le sais très vien. Répliqua Remus sans même regarder Sirius.

-Stupide loup-garou. Grogna Sirius

Remus le fusilla du regard alors que Sirius et Louna riaient.

-Oh Remus! J'ai quelque chose à te dire! S'exclama Louna

-Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-J'ai eu mon diplôme de médicomage! Je l'ai reçu hier matin!

-Vraiment?! Bravo! Je suis content pour toi! Dit Remus avec un sourire sincère.

-Il faut que tu attendes des heures avant de me le dire, Louna, et tu prends dix minutes à le lui annoncer! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste! S'exclama Sirius

-Ne sois pas jaloux, Siriusounet! Je t'aime quand même! Dit Louna en allant du côté de Sirius pour aller le serrer dans ses bras.

-Ouais, c'est ça! Dit Sirius en repoussant la jeune femme, qui se mit à rire.

-Au fait, où est Harry? Demanda Louna en regardant autour d'elle.

-Parti fêter avec Ron et Hermione. Nous les avons rencontré cet après-midi et ils se sont planifiés une soirée.

-Oh, d'accord. Au fait, tu n'as pas peur que Harry arrive un jour et qu'il te dise qu'il a mis une fille enceinte? Demanda Louna d'un ton de reproches

-Oh non, pas du tout.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je sais qu'il est responsable voyons! Répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire

Louna se mit à le frapper alors que les deux hommes riaient.

-Bon, assez jouer, Louna, va au lit, il est tard. Dit Sirius d'un ton ferme, comme s'il parlerait à un enfant.

-Je suis assez grande pour décider par moi-même le moment d'aller me coucher, Sirius. Par contre, à ton âge, tu devrais aller te coucher avant minuit puisque tu as besoin de plus de repos que moi. Répliqua Louna en se dirigeant vers le garde-manger.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Le jour où j'écouterai tes conseils, c'est parce que je ne pourrai plus parler et que je vais être cloué au lit, ce qui m'empêcherait de me sauver de toi. Répliqua Sirius alors que la jeune femme s'assoyait avec un sac de chips.

-Tu devrais écouter ses conseils, Sirius. Il est vrai que tu commences à te faire vieux et puis, elle est médecin maintenant. Dit Remus avec un sourire en prenant place également.

-Tu as le même âge que moi, Remus! Louna! Cesse de manger ces trucs et ne t'assit pas comme ça! S'exclama Sirius

-Tu t'assis de la même manière! S'indigna la jeune femme, assise en travers de la chaise.

-C'est faux. Et donne-moi ça!

Sirius sortit sa baguette et, d'un coup, fit glisser le sac de chips des mains de Louna afin de le faire venir vers lui. La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de retenir le sac, mais en vain.

-C'est moi qui l'ait acheté! S'indigna-t-elle

-Ça te fait engraisser, tu devrais me remercier que je t'empêche d'en manger!

-C'es toi qui finit toujours les sacs avant que j'ai eu le temps d'en manger! Ça ma surprise de voir qu'il était toujours là!

-Je ne l'avais pas vu. Tu as tout rangé avant que j'aie eu le temps de voir ce que tu as acheté, avec mon argent.

-Faux! C'est avec le mien! Mon argent moldu! Répliqua Louna en se penchant sur la table pour attraper le sac, qu'elle tira.

-Louna! Tu oublies tes manières ou quoi?! Remus est ici!

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger ou à boire, Remus? Demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire en tournant la tête vers l'homme.

-Non merci. De toute façon, je vais partir dans quelques instants.

-Oh…D'accord.

Louna continua pendant encore quelques minutes à se chamailler avec Sirius, puis laissa tomber. Elle se mit alors à parler avec Remus, échangeant des nouvelles et des anecdotes. Sirius se joignait à eux et ils conversaient joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Remus se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était, c'est-à-dire près de deux heures du matin.

-Je crois que je vais renter maintenant. Dit-il en se levant

-Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. Proposa Louna en baillant longuement

-Une autre fois peut-être. Il faut que je rentre chez moi. On se revoit bientôt.

Remus sortit de la cuisine, accompagné de Sirius alors que Louna posait sa tête sur la table et fermait les yeux.

-Hey, va dormir dans ta chambre. Entendit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

-Et toi, tu ne vas pas dormir? Demanda la jeune femme sans même ouvrir les yeux.

-Je vais attendre un peu voir si Harry n'arriverait pas, sinon, je vais aller me coucher. Et toi, tu serais mieux dans ton lit. Aller, je ne veux pas avoir à commencer à te traîner tous les soirs jusque dans ta chambre. Dit Sirius d'une voix ferme en lui secouant l'épaule.

Louna releva la tête, s'étira longuement en baillant et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier en traînant des pieds et, une fois les marches montées, dû se retenir pour ne pas tomber par en arrière. Elle parcourut le couloir jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit. Louna entra dans sa chambre sans même la refermer, alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour Dixe et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Elle rabattit les couvertures sur elle et s'endormit, sans même s'être changée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était près de dix heures trente. Elle paressa plusieurs minutes dans son lit, s'étirant longuement, puis se leva. Elle prit les seuls vêtements propres qui lui restaient et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle en ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Elle prit la pile de vêtements sales et alla la porter au lavage, puis descendit l'escalier et se rendit à la cuisine, où elle y trouva Sirius, qui dormait.

-C'est ça. Tu me dis d'aller me coucher dans mon lit et toi, tu t'endors sur la table! Dit Louna, une fois qu'elle eut réveillé Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demanda Sirius d'une voix endormie en relevant la tête.

-Reviens sur terre. Nous sommes le matin et il est presque onze heures. Dit Louna en cherchant quelque chose à manger.

-Quoi? Harry n'est pas revenu?! S'exclama Sirius en se levant

-Oui, il l'est. Il a laissé traîner ses choses dans la salle de bain. Tu as dû t'endormir avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Peut-être. Dit Sirius en s'étirant longuement

Louna mit des tranches de bacon à cuire et chercha les oeufs du regard.

-Tu m'en fais cuire pour moi aussi hein? Demanda Sirius en penchant la tête par dessus l'épaule de Louna

-Tu es capable de t'en faire cuire! Ce n'est pas difficile! Protesta la jeune femme en repoussant Sirius.

-S'il te plaît! Dit l'homme d'une petite voix

-Je déteste quand tu prends cette voix!

-Tu ne peux pas résister, n'est-ce pas?!

-La ferme! Si tu veux que je t'en fasse cuire, met la table et sers-moi un verre de jus d'orange!

Sirius la fixa pendant un long moment, calculant si l'échange en valait la peine. Au bout de deux minutes, il s'exécuta et, peu de temps après, leur déjeuner était prêt.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Dit Louna alors qu'ils mangeaient

-Tu me fais peur...Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda Sirius en souriant

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses!

-Tu es certaine?

Louna fusilla l'homme du regard et recommença à manger.

-Que voulais-tu me demander? Demanda Sirius d'un ton plus sérieux une fois que son rire fut passé

-Eh bien...Je me demandais...Enfin...Tu n'es pas obligé mais...Commença la jeune femme, les yeux fixés sur son assiette, en faisant tourner un morceau de bacon avec sa fourchette

-Oui? Tu te demandais si...Même si je ne suis pas obligé de...? Dit Sirius après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Ba...Jemedemandaissitupouvaismapprendreàdeveniranimagus. Dit rapidement Louna en s'accotant le dos contre le dossier de la chaise

-Tu te demandais si quoi? Demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils, n'ayant presque rien compris de la phrase

-Si tu pouvais m'apprendre à devenir un animagus...

Sirius la regarda, surpris. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Louna lui demanderait un jour de devenir animagus.

-Tu sais, devenir un animagus demande beaucoup de volonté et, surtout, de patience. Il est très difficile de le devenir et il faut être très bon en métamorphose. De plus, certaines personnes ont déjà essayé et ils ont eu…Disons quelques petites complications. Peu de personne sont intéressées à le devenir à cause des risques et du temps, de même que l'effort que cela exige. Expliqua Sirius

-C'était simplement une question. Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Dit précipitamment Louna avec un haussement d'épaule

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas t'aider, je ne faisais que te dire les risques. Et je voulais aussi que tu saches que ça prend du temps avant de le devenir pour que tu ne soies pas déçu lorsque tu verras que tu n'es pas capable de te transformer en animal au bout de six mois. Ça ma pris trois ans avant de pouvoir le devenir. Bien sûr, j'étais beaucoup plus jeune que toi, donc, j'avais beaucoup moins d'expérience et moins de temps. Mais pourquoi veux-tu le devenir?

-Curiosité…Je n'en sais trop rien…Je me suis toujours demandé comment ça serait de voir le monde à travers les yeux d'un animal. Est-ce qu'il faut choisir l'animal que l'on veut devenir?

-Non. On le découvre en devenant animagus. Je crois que tu deviens l'animal qui se rapproche le plus de ta personnalité.

-Alors tu as une personnalité de chien? Demanda Louna en ricanant

-Très amusant, Louna. Les chiens sont des animaux fidèles, au cas où tu l'ignorais. Si tu veux devenir animagus, je veux bien t'aider, mais il va falloir aller chercher des livres au cas où je me tromperais à un certain moment. Et puis, il va falloir que tu te déclares au ministère de la Magie.

-Non, je ne veux pas me déclarer. Tu ne l'es pas alors je ne veux pas l'être, ce sera plus amusant ainsi. Dit Louna avec un sourire.

Sirius la fixa, surpris encore une fois par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Elle qui d'habitude faisait tous ses travaux dans les règles, la voilà qui voulait violer l'une des plus importantes lois en matière de métamorphose. Il devait avouer qu'elle le surprenait, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-D'accord, c'est comme tu veux. De toute façon, je ne suis pas bien placé pour t'obliger à te déclarer. Nous irons tout à l'heure chercher des livres. Étant donné que tu as l'été de libre, tu auras plus de temps à te consacrer pour devenir animagus. Déclara Sirius.

Louna sourit. Elle avait pensé que Sirius ne voudrait pas l'aider, mais elle remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle s'était trompée. De plus, Sirius l'avait mis en garde contre les certains dangers et ne lui avait pas caché le temps que ça lui avait pris lui-même. Et puis, il avait proposé d'aller acheter les livres traitant de ce sujet.

-Je reviens, il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose. Dit Sirius en se levant alors qu'ils terminaient leur déjeuner.

Louna haussa un sourcil et le regarda sortir de la cuisine. Puis, haussant les épaules, elle se leva et débarrassa la table. Elle mit la vaisselle sale dans le lavabo et, d'un coup de baguette, les nettoya. Elle était en train de ranger les assiettes lorsque Sirius revint.

-Et voilà docteur. Dit-il en déposant un paquet sur la table.

Louna se retourna et, lorsqu'elle vit le cadeau emballé, dit, mal à l'aise

-Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais…

-Je sais, mais je l'ai fait. Et non, je ne me suis pas senti obligé. Si je l'ai acheté, c'est parce que je le voulais et qu'il s'agissait d'une très bonne raison. Vas-tu te sentir mal à l'aise à chaque fois que tu reçois un présent? Aller! Ouvre-le! Je ne l'ai pas acheté pour que tu admires l'emballage.

Louna sourit timidement et s'exécuta. Une fois la boîte ouverte, elle regarda dedans et figea. Bouche-bée, elle ne savait quoi dire. Elle resta un long moment ainsi, sans bouger ni dire la moindre parole.

-Tu es fou, ça dû te coûter une fortune. Dit Louna dans un souffle en levant les yeux vers Sirius

-Tu serais surprise. Répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

Le cadeau était en fait tout ce qu'un médicomage a besoin lorsqu'il commence à travailler. De plus, Sirius y avait inclus un manuel traitant des maladies les plus fréquentes, mais les plus rares également.

-Alors, tu l'aimes? Demanda Sirius après quelques minutes de silence.

Pour réponse, Louna se dirigea vers lui et le serra fortement dans ses bras.

-Oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Merci…Murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé sa voix.

Sirius lui tapota affectueusement le dos et, au bout de quelques minutes, desserra son étreinte.

-Bon, on va acheter les livres? Demanda-t-il lorsque la jeune femme l'eut relâché.

-Mais Harry?

-Qu'il continue à dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la maison et transplanèrent jusqu'au chemin de Traverse.

Quelques mois avaient maintenant passé et l'été touchait à sa fin. Louna avait reçu une lettre de Sammy, quelques jours après leur rencontre, lui disant que Dumbledore avait un poste de disponible pour elle et qu'elle allait enseigner la Divination. Le directeur lui avait donné carte blanche pour mener le cours à sa guise et le refaire comme elle le voulait, le Professeur Trelawney avait maintenant pris sa retraite, quoique précoce. Sammy allait donc passer l'été à bâtir son cours et à essayer de le rendre intéressant. Mais Louna savait que son amie réussirait. Elle était finalement venue leur rendre visite près d'un mois auparavant. Pour Harry, il avait commencé à travailler au Ministère de la magie et adorait son nouveau travail.

Quand à Louna, elle ne commencerait que dans deux semaines et se préparait mentalement à son nouveau travail. Elle s'était faite engagée à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, où ils l'attendaient impatiemment. La jeune femme avait également commencé ses leçons d'animagus avec Sirius et, comme il le lui avait dit, il fallait beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir prendre une forme animale. Elle réussissait cependant à couvrir son corps d'une fourrure noire, comme ses cheveux, et ses mains, de même que ses pieds, commençaient à vouloir changer de forme. Mais elle ignorait en quel animal elle se changerait. Sirius était très impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle Louna avait réussi à se couvrir d'une fourrure. Mais, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Louna, la leçon n'allait pas nécessairement bien.

-Tu ne te concentres pas assez. Lui reprocha Sirius alors que la jeune femme venait d'échouer à faire apparaître son pelage.

-Je sais…Dit d'une voix faible Louna, qui baissa la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Sirius d'une voix douce en allant s'installer à côté de la jeune femme

Louna haussa les épaules. En fait, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle pensait à ce que Sammy lui avait dit lorsqu'elles s'étaient vues en mai, de la conversation qu'elles avaient eue en parlant de leur passé. _Renouer avec le passé_. Peut-être le moment était-il finalement venu…Louna se rappela également ce que lui avait Remus lorsqu'elle était aller le voir à son bureau, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir de Poudlard, cinq ans auparavant. Le temps viendrait où elle voudrait voir la différence entre les deux questions que lui avait posées l'homme, que Louna avait cru être identique. Le temps viendrait où la douleur cesserait et qu'elle pourrait pardonner à Sean.

-Je crois…Je crois que le moment est venu…Dit lentement Louna après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Le moment est venu de quoi? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils

-De retourner dans le passé et d'y régler ce qui attend de l'être depuis cinq ans. Répondit lentement Louna d'une voix déterminée, en levant les yeux sur Sirius

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de l'homme, la jeune femme lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait dire et ce qu'elle comptait faire, dès le lendemain. Sirius hocha la tête et lui proposa de l'accompagner, sous sa forme de chien. Louna accepta avec joie, espérant que l'homme le lui aurait proposé. Puis, ils mirent fin à leur leçon d'animagus et Sirius laissa la jeune femme seule, ce qui lui permit de penser. Elle songea au lendemain, à la manière dont elle pourrait aborder les choses, à la manière qu'elle pourrait procéder…Puis, une idée lui vint. Elle se leva, alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau, sortit son rouleau de parchemin ainsi que son encore et se mit à écrire fébrilement. Elle fut interrompue, une demi-heure plus tard, par des petits coups frappés à la fenêtre. Elle se tourna sur sa chaise et, d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit la fenêtre. Un hibou s'y engouffra et vola jusqu'à elle sous le regard interrogateur de Dixe. Louna détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal et la lut. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Sammy, qui lui envoyait les dernières nouvelles. Sammy avait décidé de répondre à l'une des lettres de son père, qui se faisait plus nombreuse ces deux dernières années, et avait rencontré ce dernier la veille. La rencontre s'était bien déroulée et une autre était prévue, cette fois avec son frère et son père. Elle logeait maintenant à Poudlard et avait rencontré ses collègues, dont Snape, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier sa présence. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de lire, elle la replia et poursuivit sa rédaction.

Le lendemain, Louna se réveilla plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire sans qu'elle puisse en dire la raison. Après avoir paresser un long moment sous les couvertures, elle se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration d'air frais et, s'appuyant au rebord, regarda à l'extérieur. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et une douce brise soufflait. L'été tirait à sa fin et ça se sentait. Il faisait moins chaud qu'il ne l'avait fait au moins de juin et juillet. Un pâle sourire flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que son regard se perdait sur les champs avoisinants. Puis, au bout d'un long moment, Louna détacha son regard et le glissa dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa garde-robe, choisit soigneusement ses vêtements et s'habilla. Puis, elle descendit à la cuisine, où Sirius venait d'arriver.

-Alors, tu es prête? Demanda l'home lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de déjeuner.

-Je crois…Répondit Louna alors qu'elle sentait ses entrailles se nouer légèrement

-Quel est le nom de la ville?

Lorsque Louna prononça le nom de la ville, un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé ce nom qu'il lui semblait étrange à dire à haute voix.

-Nous prendrons le magicobus. Ainsi, nous ne risquons pas de nous faire remarquer si l'on prend le risque de transplaner et d'atterrir face à des moldus.

Louna acquiesça. Ils laissèrent donc une note à Harry, qui était parti travailler, prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin et sortirent de la maison. Sirius appela le Magicobus, qui mit quelques minutes à venir. Sirius paya leur entrée, malgré les protestations de Louna, et ils montèrent au deuxième étage du véhicule.

-Tiens! Prends ça! Aller! Dit Louna en lui tendant l'argent de son entrée une fois qu'ils furent assis

-Qu'y a-t-il Louna? Tu me déranges. Répliqua Sirius en ouvrant le journal et en disparaissant derrière.

-Sirius! Je suis capable de payer mes propres dépenses! Dit la jeune femme en lui arrachant le journal.

-Tu m'achèteras un cadeau. Maintenant, cesse de faire une crise pour un rien, les gens te regardent de travers.

Sirius détourna les yeux de Louna et fixa une dame se trouvant face à eux. La femme détourna immédiatement les yeux et fixa un point imaginaire devant elle

-C'est toi que les gens regardent de travers! Il y a encore des imbéciles qui croient que tu es un meurtrier. Ils n'ont pas entendu parler du procès. Dit Louna avec un sourire mauvais en fixant également la dame, qui parut extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Ils ricanèrent pendant quelques secondes puis, Sirius arracha le journal des mains de Louna et disparut derrière alors que la jeune femme regardait par la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel méchante et ne se le montrait que très rarement, mais elle détestait lorsque certaines personnes dévisageaient Sirius, croyant qu'il était un meurtrier et qu'il n'avait réussi à s'en sortir que par un quelconque sortilège. Sirius avait dit quelque fois à Louna de ne pas prêter attention à ces gens, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'en empêcher et réagissait toujours de la même manière. Au cours des cinq ans qu'elle avait vécu avec Sirius, Louna avait appris à le connaître et savait que l'homme n'avait rien d'un meurtrier et qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus gentils qu'elle connaisse. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère, tellement en colère qu'il avait déjà briser des choses, ce qui l'avait effrayé, mais elle ne pensait pas une seconde qu'il tuerait quelqu'un, sauf peut-être Snape ou Pettigrow, ou n'importe qui voulant tuer Harry, comme Voldemort ou ses mangemorts.

Au bout d'une heure, Sirius et Louna arrivèrent à leur arrêt. Ils se trouvaient en pleine banlieue de la ville et il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Sirius se changea en chien et s'assit à côté de Louna, qui fixait l'horizon. Il lui semblait que ça faisait des siècles qu'elle avait senti l'odeur de cette ville où elle avait vécu pendant 13 ans, et qu'elle avait tant détestée certains jours. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle baissa son regard vers Sirius et sourit.

-De voilà dans ta forme la plus supportable. Dit-elle en grattant la tête du chien

Celui-ci grogna méchamment et aboya pour manifester son mécontentement. Louna rit, puis se mit en marche, Sirius à ses côtés. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils entrèrent dans le centre-ville.

-Tu croies que je vais me faire reconnaître? J'ai oublié que j'étais sensée être morte dans cette ville. Dit Louna à mi-voix.

Un passant qui avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit la regarda étrangement. Louna lui sourit et se mit à marcher un peu plus vite.

-J'ai oublié la laisse! Tu croies qu'un policier va me donner une amende parce que je ne promène pas mon chien en laisse? Je peux arrêter en acheter une, avec un joli collier, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda la jeune femme, cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils passaient devant une animalerie.

Sirius grogna férocement et prit sa manche dans sa gueule, manifestant sa mauvaise humeur. Louna rit nerveusement, puis continua sa route en silence. Il y avait tant de souvenirs qui remontait en elle alors qu'elle traversait le centre-ville. Elle bifurqua à gauche et, après quelques dizaines de mètres, quitta le centre-ville pour se retrouver dans les petites rues de la ville. Même si elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la ville depuis cinq ans, elle se souvenait des rues, des raccourcis par cœur, comme si elle n'aurait jamais quitté l'endroit. Ses pieds s'étaient mis en marche, comme un automatisme, et, perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme regardait à peine le chemin qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se trouvait devant ce qui aurait dû être l'immeuble appartement où elle avait vécu. Mais un autre édifice s'élevait devant elle et Louna savait très bien qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de rue.

-Cet imbécile a brûlé tout l'immeuble en faisait brûler l'appartement. Dit Louna entre ses dents

Le chien leva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle, mais la jeune femme l'ignora. Elle resta de longues minutes à regarder là où aurait dû se trouver son ancien appartement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Louna tenta de les retenir, en vain. Finalement, elle détourna la tête et se remit en marche, essuyant son visage avec sa manche. Elle ignora le chien, qui poussait de petits gémissements afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Encore une fois, ses pieds la portèrent pour elle. Il lui semblait que le souvenir de ce quartier était lointain, comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'elle avait quitté la ville. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, mis à part quelques petits détails comme une pancarte en plus ou en moins. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La jeune femme reconnaissait certaines personnes qu'elle avait déjà croisées auparavant ou à qui elle avait déjà adressé la parole. Tant de souvenirs remontaient en elle qu'elle remarqua à peine où elle posait les pieds. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de nouveau, Louna se trouvait devant une clôture de bois où se trouvait une petite porte donnant sur un court chemin en ligne droite menant à la maison. Elle resta un long moment à regarder l'habitation, qui lui apparaissait autrefois comme un refuge. C'était la maison d'Éric, celui qui avait été le meilleur ami de Sean. Louna resta un long moment à regarder la maison, immobile, laissant les souvenirs affluer dans sa mémoire. Elle se rappelait le nombre de fois qu'elle avait débarqué dans cette maison de deux étages dans les bras de Sean. Puis, lorsque Sean était parti vivre ailleurs, Louna n'était plus retournée chez Éric, sauf la fameuse nuit où elle s'était presque faite violée. Maintenant, elle regrettait de n'être pas venu le voir. Après tout, n'était-il pas comme un deuxième grand frère à l'époque? Louna baissa la tête et la secoua. Elle avait beau regretter, il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait retourner dans le passé. Louna fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit la lettre qu'elle avait écrite. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la petite porte lorsque soudain, elle se figea. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si Éric vivait toujours à cet endroit, alors que ça devait faire 6 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu? Et puis, il devait avoir 29 ans maintenant. Il était probablement parti faire sa vie ailleurs, peut-être même était-il père de un ou deux, peut-être trois enfants, et qu'il vivait ailleurs en compagnie de sa petite famille et d'un chien…

-Ce que je peux être idiote…Dit la jeune femme pour elle-même.

Pourtant, la maison n'avait pas changé. Elle semblait toujours aussi accueillante et chaleureuse. Des fleurs étaient plantées dans les plates-bandes, les volets n'avaient pas changé de couleur, tout était parfaitement identique à son dernier souvenir. Peut-être les gens qui y vivaient n'avaient pas ressenti le besoin de repeindre l'extérieur et aimaient également avoir des fleurs plantées dans leur plate-bande…Louna regarda le stationnement. Aucune auto ne s'y trouvait. La jeune femme regarda longuement la lettre qu'elle avait rédigée la veille et se demanda si elle n'avait pas commis une erreur. Rien ne pouvait lui assurer qu'Éric et sa mère vivaient toujours dans cette maison. Un jappement de Sirius la sortit de sa torpeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Du museau, Sirius lui montra la boîte aux lettres. Louna l'observa et y vit un nom gravé. C'était bel et bien le nom de famille d'Éric, mais peut-être les nouveaux occupants ne l'avaient pas enlevé…

-Ça devient absurde mon idée…Murmura-t-elle.

Sirius grogna et se leva sur ses pattes postérieures. Avec celles de devant, il ouvrit la boîte aux lettres et se remit à quatre pattes.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé…Dit Louna alors que Sirius lançait un aboiement joyeux.

La jeune femme plongea sa main à l'intérieur de la boîte aux lettres et, par chance, une enveloppe d'y trouvait. Elle lut le nom et poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était celui d'Éric. Ainsi, il habitait toujours cette maison. Louna remit l'enveloppe dans la boîte et y déposa sa lettre. Mais alors qu'elle la refermait, Sirius grogna et jappa en entendant une voiture approcher. La jeune femme fit volte-face et, lorsqu'elle vit que la voiture s'engageait dans le stationnement, elle se retourna et s'enfuit à toute jambes, Sirius sur les talons.

-HEY TOI! Cria furieusement l'homme en descendant de sa voiture

Mais Louna ne s'arrêta pas. L'homme fronça les sourcils et regarda la personne s'enfuir jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ait tourné l'angle de la rue.

-Louna? Non…Ça ne pouvait pas être elle…Se dit Éric en se dirigeant vers la boîte aux lettres

Pourtant, il en doutait. Il avait aperçu le visage de la jeune femme pendant quelques secondes et il lui avait semblé qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait en être tout à fait certain puisqu'il se doutait que la fillette qu'il avait autrefois connue avait grandi.

-Ça ne peut pas être elle…Que ferait-elle ici alors que je ne l'ai pas revue depuis six ans, si ce n'est pas sept. Se dit Éric en fouillant dans sa boîte aux lettres

Pourtant, sa main toucha un paquet de feuille plié. Intrigué, l'homme le sortit et s'aperçut, à sa grande surprise, qu'il s'agissait de parchemins. Il déplia soigneusement le paquet, qui devait contenir près de dix feuilles, et à peine eut-il commencé à lire qu'il sut que c'était bel et bien Louna qu'il avait vue. Pendant quelques minutes, il regarda le point où la jeune femme avait disparu, encore trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la revoir un jour, encore moins ce jour-là, alors qu'il avait une sale journée. Serrant la lettre contre lui, il rentra chez lui, où il la lue.

Louna courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine, oubliant complètement que, même si son asthme ne s'était pas manifesté depuis des années, elle restait quand même asthmatique et, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta finalement, elle regretta de ne pas avoir amené sa pompe, habitude qu'elle avait perdue depuis quelques années. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et ramena ses genoux vers elle, y appuyant son front. Sa respiration était forte et profonde et Louna devait faire un effort considérable pour la garder ainsi. Sirius s'assit à côté d'elle et la poussa gentiment du museau. Sa respiration ne redevint normale qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. La jeune femme soupira longuement et releva la tête, qu'elle tourna vers le chien assit sagement à ses côtés. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Sirius et le serra longuement contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans la fourrure du chien. Louna repensa à ce qui venait de se passer et ne comprenait pas la réaction qu'elle avait eue. Pourquoi s'était-elle sauvée ainsi? Avait-elle eu peur de la réaction de Éric ou avait-elle eu peu de Éric lui-même? Peut-être ne se croyait-elle pas capable de lui reparler face à face, enfin, pas ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, si ce n'est que ses cheveux qu'il avait coupés plus courts et les quelques traits de son visage qui avaient changé. Louna secoua la tête et se leva.

-Encore une chose à accomplir avant de partir. Dit-elle à voix basse et tremblante.

Elle se remit en marche vers le dernier endroit de la ville où elle avait à faire. Un étrange sentiment s'emparait d'elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle ne pouvait le définir, ni savoir si ce sentiment était bon ou mauvais. Il lui sembla qu'elle arriva au cimetière bien trop vite à son goût. Elle resta un long moment dans l'entrée, incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Il lui semblait sentir des présences qui se presseraient autour d'elle si elle faisait un pas de plus.

-Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, il faut que j'y aille ou sinon, je le regretterai. Se dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle baissa son regard sur Sirius, qui s'assit et pointa l'intérieur du cimetière, l'incitant à entrer. Louna comprit qu'elle devrait faire cette étape seule et, prenant une grande inspiration, pénétra dans le cimetière. Comme elle l'avait pressentit, les présences se pressèrent autour d'elle, mais la jeune femme ne remarqua pas celle qu'elle aurait aimée sentir. Elle ne voyait rien, mais elle pouvait dire que les présences la suivaient alors qu'elle continuait son chemin dans le cimetière, comme si elles la guidaient. Lorsque Louna s'arrêta, elle regarda à gauche et vit qu'elle se trouvait au bon endroit. Elle fit face à la tombe et resta immobile, comme figée sur place. Voir le nom de celui qu'elle avait considéré être son frère pendant 13 ans gravé sur la pierre lui fit un choc. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement et c'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit les autres présences partir. Louna se retrouva donc complètement seule face à la tombe. Le cimetière était vide en cette fin d'après-midi du mois d'août. La jeune femme fixait le nom inscrit, comme si elle avait maintenant la confirmation que Sean était bel et bien mort. Elle avait déjà réalisé que Sean ne reviendrait plus, qu'il était mort, mais le voir lui fit un autre choc. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta immobile devant la tombe à fixer la pierre. Elle vit également le nom de l'homme qu'elle avait cru être son père, mais aucun sentiment ne monta en elle. Puis, Louna se laissa tomber à genoux sur l'endroit où reposait Sean et se mit à pleurer comme elle ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait dire le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment tant elle était confuse. Lorsque finalement ses pleurs se calmèrent, Louna releva la tête et essuya son visage avec sa manche. Puis, des souvenirs remontèrent en elle.

Elle revit des moments qu'elle avait cru oubliés depuis toutes ces années. Louna se revit, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune enfant, dans les bras de celui qu'elle prenait pour son frère, elle se revit lorsqu'il jouait avec elle, lorsqu'il la consolait alors qu'elle pleurait. Elle se rappela le sourire qui illuminait son visage, l'étrange sourire qu'il faisait lorsqu'elle était contrariée ou pleurait pour un rien. Tout lui revint en mémoire avec une telle clarté que c'était comme si elle revoyait tout cela devant ses yeux et qu'elle pourrait le toucher. Puis, elle réalisa à quel point il lui manquait, à quel point elle s'ennuyait des caresses qu'il lui faisait à n'importe quel moment, elle s'ennuyait d'entendre le son de sa voix, elle s'ennuyait des moments passés avec lui, des jeux qu'ils avaient faits, des promenades en ville ou en forêt qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire ensemble. Il lui manquait cruellement et Louna se remit à pleurer. Elle se rappela la façon qu'il avait de la consoler, la façon dont il la serrait contre elle dans ces moments. Elle se rappela les moments où elle se blottissait contre lui la nuit lorsqu'elle était effrayée, se disant qu'avec Sean, elle ne risquait rien, que rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver. Il était là, il la protègerait contre tout ce qui pourrait arrivé, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à ce moment qu'il pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment et jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il partirait avant elle. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Louna croyait que Sean serait toujours là, à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle durant toute sa vie. Lorsqu'elle était devenue un peu plus vieille, elle s'était amusée à imaginer Sean comme son chevalier, comme dans les livres qu'elle lisait. Un petite sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se rappelait cet épisode de sa vie où elle avait dit à Sean qu'il était le chevalier qui la défendait, elle la princesse. Louna réalisa à quel point les enfants sont innocents à certaines périodes de leur vie et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Mais les pleurs reprirent. Elle ressentait un énorme vide, comme si une partie d'elle-même lui manquait. En fait, elle avait eu l'impression de mourir avec Sean.

-Je suis désolé…Tellement désolée…Je m'excuse de n'être pas venu plus tôt…J'avais besoin de comprendre…J'ai cru pendant longtemps que je t'en voulais…Je t'en voulais pour ce que tu avais fait…À vrai dire, ce que tu n'avais pas fait…J'ai tellement eu l'impression que tu m'abandonnais lorsque j'ai lu la lettre…J'aurais voulu que tu soies en face de moi afin de m'assurer que tu ne te moquais pas de moi…Mais tu n'étais pas là…Tu n'étais plus là…J'ai pris du temps à réaliser ce que je viens de réaliser…Je ne t'en voulais pas parce que tu t'étais fait passer pour mon frère…Je ne t'en voulais pas de m'avoir caché la vérité…J'en voulais de ne pas être véritablement ta sœur…Tu as été un frère remarquable Sean…Probablement le meilleur qu'une personne peut espérer avoir…Je n'ai rien à te pardonner…J'ai compris, tard, que tout ce que tu avais fait, tu l'avais fait parce que tu m'aimais…Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir cru que tu t'étais moqué de moi...Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens idiote…Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais que tu reviennes…À quel point j'aimerais reculé le temps pour te dire à quel point je tenais à toi…Tu étais ma raison de vivre Sean…Tu étais tout pour moi…Je t'aimais tellement…Peut-être trop même…Comme tu as dit que la seule chose que tu puisse te reprocher est de m'avoir trop aimé toi aussi…Je n'ai aucune difficulté à croire que tout ce que tu aies fait, tu l'aies fait pour moi…Afin que j'aille une vie normale…J'ai écrit une lettre à Éric, je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt…Il était ton meilleur ami et je sais que tu le considérais probablement comme un frère…Il a dû souffrir lui aussi lorsqu'il a appris ta mort. Je n'ai pas pensé à lui pendant des années, pas songé qu'il pouvait ressentir la même peine que moi…La peine de perdre un frère…Peut-être que ça l'a été moins difficile pour lui que pour moi…Dit-elle à voix basse en s'essuyant les yeux.

Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Une légère brise chaude souffla, enveloppant la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit, songeant à quel point la brise chaude contrastait avec celle, fraîche, qui avait soufflé plus tôt dans la journée. Louna soupira longuement et reporta son regard sur la pierre, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

-Je t'aime Sean. Sois en paix maintenant.

Elle avait soufflé ces derniers mots, comme si elle ne voulait pas que personne d'autre entende. Encore une fois, la brise chaude l'enveloppa.

-Louna?! Demanda une voix incertaine qui approchait.

La jeune femme sursauta et regarda la personne.

-Oh, non…Désolé, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est juste que vous lui ressemblez…Dit le jeune homme alors que Louna détournait les yeux.

Elle prit un certain temps à reconnaître celui qui se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés. C'était Cédric. Celui qui l'avait embêté avant de soudainement prendre sa défense.

-Elle est morte voilà cinq ans…Je m'en veux, vous savez. Je l'ai embêtée pendant un certain temps avant de me rendre compte que j'agissais en idiot…Mon ancien ami, Benoît, l'embêtait tellement qu'elle en pleurait, la pauvre. Je suis certain qu'il lui a fait du mal, physiquement je veux dire, mais je ne peux pas le prouver…Dit le jeune homme après quelques minutes de silence.

-Vraiment? Et qu'est-il arrivé à Ben? Demanda Louna en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Oh, il est mort. C'est imbécile s'est tué. Enfin, pas exactement. Il s'est tellement enfoncé dans l'univers de la drogue et de l'alcool que ça l'a tué. C'est arrivé il y a près de trois ans. Je ne lui parlais plus depuis un bon moment lorsque je l'ai appris. Répondit Cédric comme s'il s'adressait à un vieil ami.

Louna l'observa longuement du coin de l'œil alors qu'il fixait la pierre tombale, où la jeune femme remarqua, lorsqu'elle détourna son regard, que son nom y était inscrit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cela. Elle trouvait bizarre de voir son nom inscrit sur une pierre tombale alors qu'elle était bien vivante. Mais elle ne s'empêcha pas de ressentir une haine profonde envers l'homme qu'elle croyait autrefois être son père.

-Vous savez, vous lui ressemblez énormément. On dit qu'on a un jumeau quelque part dans le monde qui nous ressemble. Ça doit être vous pour Louna. Quelle coïncidence.

_Tu n'as pas si bien dit_. Pensa Louna avec un léger sourire. Elle voyait que Cédric avait beaucoup changé, et maturé également. Il n'y avait plus rien du jeune adolescent qu'elle avait autrefois connu. Il avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Son corps s'est développé et son visage a également changé.

-Je regrette tellement d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait envers elle. J'aurais dû la défendre au lieu de laisser faire cet imbécile de Ben. J'espère qu'à l'endroit où elle se trouve présentement, elle m'a entendu et pardonné. Dit Cédric en soupirant.

Puis, il tourna la tête vers Louna et sourit tristement.

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive à dire des choses que tu ne penses pas. Dit sèchement Louna en le fixant

Le visage de Cédric blêmit alors qu'il fixait toujours Louna. Celle-ci se retourna et commença à marcher lentement vers la sortie. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il avait l'air tellement sincère lorsqu'il parlait que Louna avait décidé de le croire. Mais elle avait trouvé ce moyen plus amusant pour lui dire que c'était bel et bien la Louna qu'il avait connu qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle lui avait jadis lancé une phrase semblable lorsqu'il avait pris la première fois sa défense.

-Louna, c'est vraiment toi?! Comment…Comment as-tu fait pour survivre…À l'incendie qui a brûlé l'immeuble au complet?! Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?! Demanda Cédric en la suivant.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle l'observa longuement, un sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'il s'arrêtait également.

-Je n'ai jamais été dans l'appartement lorsque l'immeuble a brûlé. Répondit simplement Louna en haussant les épaules.

Puis, elle lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois et poursuivit lentement sa route. Le jeune homme la regarda partir sans la suivre, ayant peine à croire qu'elle était vivante. Il se demanda longtemps s'il n'avait pas été victime d'une hallucination ce jour-là, mais il rejeta cette idée. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Sirius à l'entrée du cimetière, Louna se sentait légère comme une plume. C'était comme si un énorme poids venait de s'enlever de sur ses épaules. La brise soufflait légèrement alors que la jeune femme marchait. Alors qu'elle approchait de l'entrée, elle aperçut son frère, Draco, qui l'attendait également. Elle sourit un peu plus. Louna lui avait écrit la veille pour lui dire s'il pourrait venir la rejoindre. Elle le considérait maintenant comme son frère, même s'ils leur arrivaient parfois de se chamailler, comme n'importe quel frère et sœur. C'était le seul membre de sa famille à qui elle acceptait de parler et qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant l'un de sa famille. Bien sûr, cela avait pris du temps à Louna pour reconnaître Draco comme un frère. Lorsqu'ils étaient retournés à Poudlard, en quatrième année, ils avaient tous deux un étrange sentiment lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Aucun élève, sauf Sammy, ne savait qu'ils étaient de la même famille et puis, ils ne se ressemblaient guère, sauf peut-être les yeux. Parkinson n'avait insulté Louna qu'une seule fois cette année-là, et ne l'avait plus jamais refait car Draco s'était tellement mis en colère contre elle qu'elle en avait eu peur. Personne n'avait compris l'attitude de Draco et, pendant quelques semaines, une rumeur avait circulé disant qu'ils sortaient ensemble en cachette. Mais comme personne ne pouvait le prouver, la rumeur n'avait pas eu de suite et c'était évanoui. Louna avait tellement ri lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à Hermione, Ron et Harry, à la fin de leur septième année, que Draco était son frère. Le visage qu'ils avaient fait était resté gravé dans sa mémoire et, lorsque la jeune femme y pensait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner. Draco était quelques fois venu la voir à la maison de Sirius et s'entendait généralement bien avec celui-ci. Mais Harry et Draco ne pouvaient toujours pas se supporter, même s'ils devaient se retenir de s'insulter lorsque l'un des deux croisaient l'autre dans la maison. Draco et Louna s'entendaient très bien et sortaient quelque fois ensemble. Mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans le manoir de ses parents, même si Narcissa désirait la revoir, selon ce que disait Draco.

-Ça va? Qui était l'autre homme avec toi? Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme avait parfois un côté trop protecteur qui agaçait quelques fois Louna.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, juste une simple connaissance. Répondit celle-ci à son frère en le serrant contre lui.

-Alors, tu te sens bien? Demanda le jeune homme en la serrant à son tour.

-Oui, très.

Elle le relâcha et le regarda en souriant. Puis, elle baissa son regard sur le chien et posa une main sur sa tête.

-Alors, on y va? Demanda Draco au bout de quelques minutes.

Louna acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas, sentant la brise qui soufflait encore une fois. Celle-ci avait une odeur particulière que la jeune femme connaissait bien. Puis, elle leva la tête vers le ciel et, juste au dessus d'elle, parmi les nuages blancs qui se trouvaient dans le ciel, l'un d'eux avait la forme d'un dragon, l'animal légendaire préféré de Sean. Louna crut qu'il s'agissait de son imagination, mais en continuant de regarder, elle vit qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

_Je savais que tu étais là. Et tu le seras toujours maintenant._ Se dit-elle en rebaissant la tête alors qu'un vent léger souffla.

Louna sourit, puis, elle se mit lentement à marcher entre Draco et Sirius, toujours sous sa forme de chien. Une étrange sérénité l'enveloppait. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle se fit la promesse qu'elle trouverait l'assassin de Sean, et qu'elle se vengerait. Elle en était déterminée et rien n'allait pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle trouverait le moyen de ramasser les preuves, elle chercherait dans les livres des moyens de découvrir des indices, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour trouver l'assassin et venger la mort de Sean. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait encore, c'était qu'elle allait devoir affronter son propre père.

_Fin _

_Ouf! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais! Et voilà! L'histoire est terminée! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, de même que l'histoire entière! Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé! C'est vraiment important de se sentir encourager pour n'importe quel auteur! Ça l'aide à continuer et à se donner de la motivation! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit! J'espère qu'il n'était trop long à votre goût! Mais, étant donné que c'était le dernier chapitre, j'avais vraiment envie de tout mettre et de laisser certain passage pour montrer comment les personnages ont évolué! Enfin, si vous avez des questions, posez-les moi! Si j'ai assez de question, je pourrais les mettre avec les réponses sur le site! Enfin, cela dépend de vous! Je répondrai à n'importe quelle question(traitant de l'histoire bien sûr). J'espère que vous avez aimé! Oh, j'ai failli oublier MPZT ET AMALIA, CONSTATEZ PAR VOUS-MÊME MA RÉUSSITE À ÉCRIRE UNE FIC SÉRIEUSE! NANANANANÈRE! Ils ne m'en croyaient pas capable!Ça leur apprendra! _

_Reviewvez-moi s'il vous plaît! Comme c'est e dernier chapitre, j'aimerais avoir votre opinion sur comment vous l'avez trouvé! _

_Merci encore à ceux qui ont reviewvé, je l'apprécie! _

_Byebye! _

_Louna _


End file.
